Pokemon Emblem
by ShadowedTactician
Summary: A fusion of the Fire Emblem story with concepts of Pokemon. Rated for slightly descriptive violence. New update: Chapter 28: Battle Before Dawn aka VS Ninetales
1. Prologue

ShadowedTactician: Well, it looks like I'm back.  
Grim: After two years of absence. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still, I can't really blame you...  
ShadowedTactician: For those who don't know who I am, go look at my bio if you want. There's also a complete explanation on the basis for this story if you're interested in less exciting details.  
Grim: Yeah. I'm his muse and unfortunate Pokémon companion in this journey, Grim the Duskull.  
ShadowTactician: Read, and whatever happens after that, is entirely up to you.

**Prologue: The Girl from the Plains/VS Mightyena**

As rain poured on in the Sacaen plains, a young man of around age seventeen wearing a green cloak rushed through the waist-high grass, with a grey object that looked like a floating ball of gas with a skull in front and crossbones at the back fleeing with him against the wind. The raindrops hit them in the faces sharply, but they continued on running frantically. Behind them angry shouts could be heard as a group of brigands chased them. The guy ran into an open plain, when suddenly three dog-like creatures with grey and black fur darted out from different directions and pinned the young man down on the ground by the arms and legs. A larger, meaner-looking wolf tackled down his companion and pinned it to the ground using one paw. By this time, the bandits had arrived.

"That's enough, Poochyena." The lead bandit raised his hand, and the Poochyena leapt off the the young man, who muttered some silent thanks; he could not take the smell of Poochyena breath much longer. The lead bandit stood over him, smiling evilly and brandishing his axe. He had yellow spiky hair and a scar under his left eye. "UNGH!" went the young man as the bandit kicked his face. "For making us run so much," said the brigand. The young man could only whimper in pain as his nose bled profusely. "Now will you give us your gold, or do I have to use my Mightyena on your Duskull?"

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" shouted the young man as the big black wolf pressed down harder on the Duskull. "I... I'll give you all I have." Emptying his pocket, the young man produced two small bags of coins. "Here."

"Many thanks," smirked the bandit as he pocketed the gold. "But as of now, you are of no more use to us." Grabbing his victim by the collar, he brought the young man to a slope, with his Mightyena following and the Duskull between its jaws. "Usually, we just kill our victims with the swift blow of an axe, but since you managed to put up such a run today, we've decided to give you the special treatment. And your Duskull can follow you down as well!" So saying he flung the young man down the hill, along with the Duskull he grabbed from the Bite Pokémon's mouth. As the young man tumbled, he only heard the falling rain about him, along with the maniac laughter of the bandits just before he passed out...

* * *

"Are you awake?" A concerned voice asked. 

"Urgh... wha... where..." The young man opened his eyes weakly. Suddenly, he shot up from his lying position. "Grim! Where is he?" He looked around frantically.

"Calm down. Your Duskull's fine." The voice said soothingly. The young man stared. The voice belonged to a girl of eighteen years old wearing blue nomadic clothing. She had glittering green eyes and long brown hair which was tied back into a ponytail. He looked around, finding that he had been lying on a bed in a small round house. His Duskull was floating just behind the girl, and a small reptilian creature stood beside her with a green bulb on its back. "I found you and your Duskull unconscious on the plains. Bulbasaur managed to heal your wounds with a bit of herbal medicine," she explained. "I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now," said the girl as she introduced herself. "Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"...They call me Shadow."

"Your name is Shadow? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name." Lyn smiled. "I see by your attire you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae plains? Would you share your story with me?" Before Shadow could say anything in reply, some battle cries were heard outside. "Hm? What was that noise?" Lyn wondered. "I'll go see what's happening. Shadow, wait here for me." Out went Lyn and her Bulbasaur, then frantically back in a few moments later.

"Bandits!" Lyn cried. "They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages!" Shadow froze in thought. "Could it be those brigands that attacked me earlier?" he wondered.

"I... I have to stop them!" Lyn said determinedly. She gazed outside, seeing only two bandits. "If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Shadow." The young man paused for thought. He felt like helping this girl. "Lyn?" he asked. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to help you."

"What? You want to help, Shadow? Can you use a weapon?" asked Lyn. "Well, no... I'm actually a strategist." came the sheepish answer.

"Hmmm... an odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!" The two exited the house, with Grim and Bulbasaur closely behind. "Stay close to me, Shadow. I'll protect you. Your Duskull shouldn't fight too much after what happened yesterday." Shadow nodded. Lyn ran forward as Shadow, Grim and Bulbasaur followed, when one of the brigands noticed her. "Lyn! That bandit's coming this way!" Shadow shouted a the brigand ran towards Lyn with a cactus creature following. "Right! Shadow, fall back!" Lyn charged, drew her sword, and slashed the bandit across the chest.

"Ack! Cacnea, use Needle Arm!" The bandit yelled an order as he smashed his axe into Lyn's back. The round Grass-type pummeled Bulbasaur with its spiky green arm. Lyn fell back from the blow, then swiftly stabbed the brigand through the navel. Bulbasaur grabbed Cacnea with its vines and threw it afar. Shadow ran forwards to help Lyn up.

"Victory!" Lyn exclaimed as she winced slightly, feeling the blood flow down her back. "Could you get me a vulnerary from my satchel, Shadow?" Shadow nodded and retrieved a healing vial from Lyn's pouch, and scattered the contents over Lyn's wound. "What about your Bulbasaur?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, he can heal himself just fine." Lyn reassured. "Bulbasaur! Synthesis!" The bulb on Bulbasaur's began to glow as it soaked up the sun's rays, and within a minute, it had recovered all of its damage. "Now let's go get that bandit over there by the ger!" yelled Lyn as she ran towards a cylindrical house made of cloth, similar to the one Lyn resided in. As the strategist ran over, he suddenly decelerated, staring at the bandit in front of him. Blond spiky hair, scar under the eye, iron axe... this was the same person who had robbed him and brutally left him to die the day before!

"So... you survived." The brigand smiled as he ran his finger along his axe's blade. Lyn looked at the villain in shock, then at Shadow, and repeated the process several times over. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. "I thought the special treatment'd have finished you. No matter; I can just finish you - and _her_ - right here, right now." He turned his glance towards Lyn, whose sword was poised, ready for action.

"I won't let you ravage these lands any longer!" Lyn snarled through gritted teeth.

"Huh! Who do _you_ think you are?" sneered the man. "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" He motioned to the wolf creature beside him. "Mightyena, GO!" He yelled as he raised his mighty axe.

"Shadow! Take Bulbasaur and fight that Mightyena!" Lyn shouted as she lifted her sword in time to block the bandit's blow. "I'll take care of him!"

"Alright! Grim, Night Shade! Bulbasaur, Leech Seed!" As Shadow shouted orders, the two Pokémon behind him quickly leapt into battle mode. The Duskull shot out two rays of ghostly darkness from its eyeholes, while the Seed Pokémon fired a special brown seed from its back. However, the Mightyena was running around too fast, and easily dodged the assaults. Lyn had managed to slash Batta two times on the chest, but she was still having trouble blocking his attacks.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Batta cried as he parried another of Lyn's strikes and raised his weapon. "HAAAAAA!" He let loose a battle cry as the axe was brought down, right on Lyn's arm.

"KYAA!" Lyn screamed in pain as a bloody gash appeared on her sword arm. Meanwhile, Shadow wasn't having much luck either. The Mightyena fired out three balls of dark energy, hitting its three targets straight on. "UNGH!" Shadow grunted as he was thrown back from the powerful blow. Then he remembered. "Lyn!" he shouted.

"Whew... he's tough..." Lyn muttered. "It all comes down to this next blow." She then turned to look at Shadow. "Shadow, if I fall... I want you to flee. With Grim. You must escape!" Shadow wanted to say something, but the look in her eyes made him think otherwise. Bulbasaur now stood in front of Lyn, facing Mightyena and Batta. Closing her eyes, she began to recall her training... her moves, her patterns... everything started to flow back to her...

"Hyaaaa!" Batta charged forwards, axe ready to strike, Mightyena ready to kill... when suddenly, as Batta landed his blow, Lyn wasn't there anymore. Or so it seemed.

"WHAT!" Batta gasped. He had actually missed!

"YAAAAAAAA!" Lyn yelled as she suddenly became three, as did her Bulbasaur. Shadow could only stare as the images of Lyn made three slashes around Batta, as Bulbasaur released a tornado of sharp crescent leaves. Batta only managed a "What?... How... How did you -", as his body began to slide into four parts and collapse in a bloody heap. Bulbasaur's strike managed to cut a vital blood vessel in the Mightyena's neck, and it dropped dead besides its master. Lyn was breathing heavily as she resheathed her sword, one knee bent.

"Whew... that was close." She gazed up to see Shadow and Grim, with concerned looks on their faces. "I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you." Shakingly, she managed to stand. "I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough that no one can defeat me." Looking back down at the fallen bodies, she said, "Let's go home." Shadow nodded in silent agreement, as he placed Lyn's arm over his shoulder and helped her trudge back to her ger - Grim and Bulbasaur slowly following behind.

* * *

When morning arrived, Shadow was awakened from his sleep with the bright sound of Lyn's voice. Somewhat relunctantly he sat up in bed, scratching his neck. 

"That fight yesterday must've taken a lot out of you, Shadow," Lyn commented. "Say, Shadow... I want to talk with you about something." The plainsgirl suddenly looked serious. "You have some experience in the ways of war, I see." she continued. "Would you... allow me to travel with you?" Shadow stared, surprised at her sudden request. "Well... er... is it okay with your parents?" he slowly asked. Certainly he could not take this girl on such a dangerous journey where no one could predict what might come.

"Wh... what? My... parents?" Lyn took a few steps back, apparently shocked. She held her fist to her chest, trembling. "Lyn?" Shadow could sense something was not right.

"My mother and my father... died six months ago." Lyn said in a shaking voice. "My people - the Lorca - they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, you see, and... they killed so many people." She paused, seemingly for breath, but Shadow could tell she was trying her best not to let any tears fall down her face.

"The tribe was scattered," she continued, though her voice hadn't changed. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people... But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." The nomad girl suddenly fell back, grabbing a nearby table for support, fist still clenched over her chest as she gritted her teeth, finally letting a few tears cascade down her cheeks. Her Bulbasaur gazed at the floor, looking downcast.

"I'm sorry..." she sniffed. "I've been alone for so long..." She continued to sniffle for a few minutes, then stood up and wiped her face, eyes closed in resolution. Her Bulbasaur ran over to her, looking up at its owner.

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears." Lyn muttered to herself in a determined voice. She opened her eyes, smiling at Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow. I'm better now." She hesitated for a moment, then went on to speak further.

"Shadow, I want - I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Shadow - tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" She put her hands on Shadow's shoulders, looking imploringly into his eyes.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur leapt onto the bed and made a similar gaze at the tactician. Shadow shifted his eyes from Lyn to Bulbasaur, then at Grim, who was giving him a look that Shadow knew all too well.

"Well... after hearing your story, how can I say no?" he smiled.

"You will? That's wonderful!" Lyn pulled Shadow into a hug. "Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it!"

"The pleasure's all mine..." Shadow gasped from Lyn's outburst and her embrace. "But I'd like my breath back!" "BULBA! SAUR!" The Seed Pokémon grunted as it was sandwiched between the two people.

* * *

The two of them left that very afternoon. Lyn packed her sword, a couple of vulneraries, and departed her ger, saying that they could easily stock up further supplies at Bulgar, the commercial centre of Sacae. She took a final look at the home she had for six months, then shut the door. Gazing at Shadow, his Duskull and her energetic Bulbasaur, she somehow knew that no matter how difficult her quest would be - she would see it through, with the help of her partner and new-found friends. Flashing a smile of confidence and happiness, she broke into a run, into a journey that would change her life forever. 

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Well... that's done it.  
Grim: I'm still aching from that tumbledown the hill, you know.  
ShadowedTactician: You're welcome. People, please read and review. Flames will be used to... er... to just occupy some space while I can think of what to do with them...  
Grim: How about using them to heat up a tub of water so I can soak myself in it... 


	2. Chapter 1

Grim: Wow, you actually got reviews.  
ShadowedTactician: It's more than you'll ever get, you boneface, so do me a favour and help me sort them out...  
Grim: Alright! Alright! Do you really have to reply to each one?  
ShadowedTactician: It's only the ethical thing to do... 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: And thus we welcome the first reviewer! Cheers for all and PokéChow for some!  
Grim: Doesn't work for me. I can only float through it... Treecko and Torchic? Not really bad choices, but not quite close to what ShadowedTactician's allocated to them...  
ShadowedTactician: Quiet, fool! You'll give it away!

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, PSL, you've hit several nails on the head in your review... Karel is getting a Scizor and a Ninjask in the cards, and Vaida a Salamence... and, I'll be introducing both Karel and Harken, so you don't have to worry. Levels won't be included, but there will be scenes when trainer and Pokémon get a complete makeover simultaneously...  
Grim: Wil getting a Psyduck? Why didn't you think of that?

_nayrugoddess_  
ShadowedTactician: Truthfully, I have thought of that. But it's still unconfirmed if I'm going to use that in the plot. Trouble is, my opinion is that Latios suits Ninian more because Latios is apparently the older of the two dragon siblings, and appears to be more solemn... just like Ninian really, except that Latios... is... male. I'm working on it!  
Grim: That reminds me, you haven't disclaimered for the first chapter.  
ShadowedTactician: ...And you're telling me this now?  
Grim: As a matter of fact, yes.  
ShadowedTactician: ...I don't Fire Emblem or Pokémon.  
Grim: Proceed.

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate/VS Machoke**

* * *

_The apprentice tactician Shadow and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever..._

* * *

"Shadow! Over here!" called Lyn from a market square. 

"Just coming!" Shadow struggled as he made his way through a sea of shoppers. "Where did you say we were again?"

"This is Bulgar, Shadow," Lyn repeated herself. "It's the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey..."

"Oh, my heart!" came another voice. "What a dazzling vision of loveliness!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned around. A person in green knight's armour appeared, with a brown band around his forehead, light brown hair and matching eyes. He was riding a yellow horse-like animal, only it had a tail and mane of red-hot fire. "Wait, O beautous one!" The knight called. "Would you not favour me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn asked.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask!" laughed the knight. "I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" The Ponyta neighed after its master as if to agree.

"Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?" Lyn responded with narrowed eyes. Even though he could tell Lyn was rather miffed, Shadow couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"Ooooh... you're even lovely when you're cruel." The knight simpered.

"Let's go, Shadow. I've nothing more to say." Lyn said simply, evidently disgusted by the cavalier's behaviour.

"Wait! Please..." begged the knight as Lyn and Shadow turned their backs, walking away. Just then, another cavalier appeared. This one was dressed in maroon armour, with orange hair and eyes. He was mounted upon a brown deer-like creature with yellow antlers. "Sain!" he said sharply. "Hold your tongue!"

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion!" Sain turned to face his partner. "Why so severe an expression?"

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe!" Kent retorted. "We still have a mission to complete, Sain!"

"I know that! But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

"What do you know of courtesy?"

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road." The cavaliers halted their argument, to see Lyn and Shadow in front of them. "If you would be so kind as to move your steeds..."

"Of course. My apologies..." Kent said as he moved his Stantler. Sain followed suit with his Ponyta. "Thank you." Lyn smiled. "You, at least, seem honourable enough."

"Hm?" Kent suddenly looked straight at Lyn. "Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey!" Sain whined. "No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

"Tsk!" muttered Lyn. "It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights!" Lyn then grabbed Shadow by the arm, leading him out, "Let's go, Shadow! I've run out of patience!" Grim and Bulbasaur quickly followed their trainers.

"Wait! Please!" Kent yelled after the departing pair. "It's not like that... Sain, you lout!" snarled Kent at his counterpart.

"Huh? Not like that?" Sain backed off, surprised. "I thought you were..."

"I am NOT you!" Kent roared. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be -"

"Be what?" asked Sain. Realisation then hit him, "She's... our mission? You're joking! Hey, wait!" Sain shouted as he tried to catch up with Kent and his Stantler.

* * *

"Run! We're being pursued!" Lyn hollered. "Could it be those knights from town?" 

"Don't think so," Shadow panted. "They don't seem to be riding any sort of animal."

"It's not them!" exclaimed Lyn as the pursuers began to catch up. "These men are out for blood!" Just then, an ugly mug appeared in front of the two escapers, with a muscle-bound humanshape beast by his side. He had grey hair, a stubble and a scar across his left eye.

"Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one!" sniggered the villain. "Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

"What did you call me?" Lyn gasped in surprise. "...Who are you?"

"Such a waste. An absolute waste," The brigand sighed as he shook his head. "The things I'll do for gold... Ah well. Time to die, darlin'!" He said, somewhat resignedly, as he brandished his axe. "C'mon out, boys!"

"Ma! Choke!" The Pokémon beside the bandit cracked its knuckles. Other bandits suddenly appeared from the forests and mountains beyond.

"Oh, no!" groaned Lyn as she scanned the scene. "There are more than I can handle... But I'll not give up!" Lyn clenched her fists.

"Hey! There she is!" Sain's voice came from behind.

"Huh?" went the bandit. "What?" went Lyn.

"Whew... Finally caught up..." panted Sain as he and Kent rode their Pokémon onto the field. "Hold! You there!" he shouted at the bandit. "What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from - " Lyn gasped.

"We can discuss that later." Kent said quickly. "It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

"Stand back! I'll take care of this!" argued Sain.

"No! This is my fight!" Lyn insisted. "Stay out of my way!"

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..." Sain muttered.

"I have a solution." Kent suggested. Pointing at Shadow, he said, "You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

"Yes, it is." Lyn conceded after some thought. "Shadow and I will lead! Let's go!"

* * *

"You! You are called Shadow?" Sain rode up to the tactician. Shadow was staring at a general map of the area, trying to plan for his first battle with multiple allies. 

"Yes, that's me."

"I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" begged Sain. Shadow's eyebrow twitched slightly, then pointed to a bandit about a hundred metres away. He had a Quagsire next to him, a dull-looking blue creature with a dark blue ridge along its spine. "Alright," said Alvis. "Try attacking the bandit over there and let me see what you can do."

"Haaaai!" Sain yelled as he charged into battle with his lance in his hand. The bandit spotted him easily and ran over, easily dodging Sain's spear and delivering a hefty blow onto Sain's arm. Sain's armour deflected most of the impact from the attack, but Sain still suffered a gash on his limb. His Ponyta breathed a stream of fire onto the Quagsire, but the attack just bounced off, and the Ponyta was struck with a blast of water

"Whoa! I missed?" Sain exclaimed, pulling back his Ponyta.

"Sain!" shouted Kent. "Why aren't you using your sword? And look at the enemy Pokémon! You should know Fire-types have a disadvantage over Water-type Pokémon!"

"The lance is more heroic." explained Sain. "A knight should look heroic, don't you think? And besides, a flame attack is so much more impressive..."

"You're hopeless." Kent sighed. "If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!"

"Truth be told... I forgot to buy a sword. And I've only brought Ponyta with me." Sain replied sheepishly.

"Forgot?" Kent smirked. "Or were you simply too busy dallying with the ladies?"

"Don't be so mad! I'm fine with a lance. I'm that good!" retorted Sain.

"I'd prefer to rely on your skill, not your empty bragging! Take my spare blade and use it to attack the next time!"

"Are you sure? My thanks, Kent!" Sain caught the sword Kent threw at him and waved his thanks back at his partner. Kent just shook his head. "You're almost more trouble than you're worth," he muttered to himself. "Almost." The redhead cavalier then turned to Shadow. "Shadow!" he cried. "Allow me to make up for my companion's blunder. I am at your command!"

"Alright. Since the enemy is wielding an axe, let's try using a sword for your attack." At Shadow's command, Kent went forwards and slashed the brigand by the back. "Quagsire, Water Gun!" cried the bandit.

"Stantler, Role Play!" Kent commanded. The Stantler's horns began to glow, and as Quagsire's attack struck, Stantler's body appeared to absorb the water completely. Sain looked on, surprised.

"_Role Play_ is an attack that copies opponents' abilities," Kent explained. "Quagsire's ability is _Water Absorb_, which soaks up Water attacks and turns them into energy. Now that Stantler used _Role Play_, Quagsire's Water Gun has become useless." Looking at the bandit, Kent turned at Lyn. "He's almost defeated. Lyn, deliver the final blow!" Kent called.

"Right! Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Lyn ordered, as she leapt at the bandit and slashed him in half, lengthwise. Bulbasaur fired a barrage of leaves that sent the Quagsire fleeing. As this happened, two of the other brigands moved closer.

"Shadow!" Sain pleaded. "Give me another chance!"

"Well," Shadow paused. "I don't know..."

"I'll not fail you again! Please give me another chance!"

"Fine then." Shadow pointed to another bandit. "That guy over there has got a Cacnea. You should be able to defeat him easily with your Ponyta." Sain nodded in determination, and charged forward.

"Ponyta, Ember!" Sain shouted as he made a slash with his sword, but missing. His Fire Horse breathed out a blast of fire, but failed to hit its target as well. The same thing happened for the brigand and his Cacnea as Sain and Ponyta barely dodged the attacks. "Gah!"

"Sain! Are you all right?" cried Kent in concern.

"Yes. Yes, I am. I was able to dodge in time. I can't believe he evaded my sword stroke so easily. This is no jest..."

"Look closely." Kent noted out. "The enemy is hidden in the woods. The branches make it difficult to attack, don't they?"

"...You're right," agreed Sain. "I was so focused on attacking... I didn't see."

"Your lack attention may someday cost you your life!" warned Kent.

"Fine! I understand already! Let it go, Kent!" Sain retorted.

"If you truly understand, then act like it!" Kent yelled back as he went forwards and gave the bandit a strike across the arm.

"Kent worries too much." Sain muttered. "He's going to grow old before his time."

"It seems like a wise decision to leave that bandit to the knights, Shadow." Lyn suggested.

"You may be right. Hmmm..." Shadow pondered. "Okay, go take care of the bandit to the left. Since Kent's established that woods are advantageous, I suggest that you hide in the woods over there."

"Okay!" Lyn and Bulbasaur darted in front with Shadow and Grim following, and the bandit advanced with his Machop. Suddenly, Lyn turned around to see the two knights.

"You... Your name is Sain, right?" she called.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" The green knight said as he flashed Lyn a bright smile.

"If you insist... Why have you not healed yourself?" Lyn asked. Sain looked down at his arm. "Huh? Hey! I've been injured! What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..."

"Uh..." Lyn sweatdropped. "I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... it looks like you're fine. So, never you mind..." Lyn started to walk away. "No, wait!" Sain yelled as he started to give chase. "I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!"

"Oh, alright." Lyn sighed irritably and tossed a healing potion to Sain, who poured some of its contents over himself. "Ah, much better! You have my gratitude, my angel!"

"..." went Lyn and Shadow as they watched Sain ride away. He went forward and struck down the bandit with his blade, while his Ponyta threw the Machop into the horizon with a sharp kick. Kent in the meantime had put an end to another brigand and his Poochyena. When that was settled, the three fighters (and tactician) regrouped to fight the lead bandit, at the bottom of several mountains.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs." growled the bandit.

"Defending the people IS our affair!" Kent shouted as he charged. "Take Down!"

"Vital Throw!" ordered the bandit. The Machoke calmly waited for Kent and his Stantler to come forward, then grabbed Stantler by the horns and threw them aside.

"UNGH!" Kent groaned as he hit the ground.

"Kent!" Sain cried. He then turned to the bandit and snarled, "You just made your last mistake! Ponyta, Fire Spin!" The Fire Horse neighed, then breathed out a river of flame at the feet of the bandit and Machoke, trapping them inside a vortex of fire.

"What!"

"Bounce attack!" yelled Sain. His Ponyta leapt into the air, and a moment later, came down crashing on the Machoke. "HYAAAAAA!" Sain shouted as he raised his sword and brought it down on the bandits head, the force of his attack multiplied by Ponyta's Bounce.

"Blast..." muttered the brigand as he fell, his life slowly ebbing away, "There was only... supposed to be a lone... girl..."

* * *

"That's the last of them!" cheered Lyn. "Fantastic work, Shadow!" She turned backwards. "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" 

"Yes," answered Kent. "We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

"Lycia... That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" Lyn asked.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some nineteen years ago." Kent continued.

"Madelyn?" Lyn looked startled.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter." Kent explained. "He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

"And then this year," Sain continued, "we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacaean plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of eighten years," recalled the knight with a smile. "I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess' wife, who passed away at an early age."

"Lyndis?"

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess' heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter," Sain turned serious. "We only learned this shortly after arriving in Bulgar."

"But we also learned that all was not lost," added Kent. "Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains..." Finally Kent could hold it in no longer. "I... I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis." Lyn could only stammer, "W-Why would you think that..."

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," said Kent.

"What? Did you know my mother?" Lyn asked.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly... but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

"To the rest of the tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis," Lyn mumbled, slowly drifting into her personal world. "It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought that I would hear that name again." For a few moments, neither human nor Pokémon said anything as Lyn took in the new information about her background. "Wait!" exclaimed Lyn. "That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What?" Kent gasped. "How could he have -"

"...He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain growled.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"He's the marquess' younger brother." Kent began. "Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess' title."

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your uncle's ambitions," finished Sain.

"That's - but I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn gasped. "Bulba!" Her Bulbasaur nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will continue," Sain explained.

"...What should I do?"

"Accompany us to Caelin," Kent answered. "Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice," Lyn sighed. "I will go with you." She turned back to see Shadow and Grim looking rather concerned.

"Shadow..." she began, "I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Shadow?"

"Well, why don't you choose?" The tactician suggested.

"You... want me to decide?" Lyn shifted uneasily. "Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous..."

"Don't worry, Lyn!" Shadow grinned reassuringly. "I promised you I'd help you through this!"

"You'll come with me? Are you sure?" asked Lyn in an anxious voice.

"Kull!" Grim answered, reflecting the same thoughts as his trainer.

"Really! Thank you!" Lyn smiled, shaking Shadow's hand. "Let me ask once again for your friendship and your aid."

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Review!  
Grim: What he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Grim: Zzzzz... Krrrt! Zzzzz... Krrrt!  
ShadowedTactician: Wake up, you idiot! It's time to reply to reviews!  
Grim: Do we... really... have to?  
ShadowedTactician: Grim, we've talked about this before... 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Well... what can I say? Thanks for the review!

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Er... thanks for leaving a note, but how can Nergal use a Mewtwo if it hasn't been invented yet?  
Grim: Speak for yourself, you gave Matthew Porygon2 in your cards.  
ShadowedTactician: I only did that because both were odd!  
Grim: ...Just so long as you don't chuck it in here.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Yeah, thanks for the review. Glad ya liked it.

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
Grim: And once again, another in-depth review from your apparently most supportive reviewer. Now we get down to analysing...  
ShadowedTactician: Right! Actually, I reserved the Swablu family for the dragon children in the cards. However, it's still unconfirmed if I'm giving them Pokémon in this fanfiction (along with Ephidel - there isn't much of a scene he could use one). It's especially not the case if the Latios/Latias plan goes ahead. For Dorcas, I doubt the Slakoth family would be suitable; he's anything but a person who'd kick back and relax. Erk gets Pokémon of the Anima elements - Fire, Electric, Ice - along with some studious ones, so Natu family doesn't fit in really. As for noisemakers, Serra COULD have a lot of better choices - Whismur, Lombre, et cetera - Chimecho doesn't seem to me like the noisy type, in spite of its Uproar skill. Matthew-wise, you can give yourself a pat on the back, because it's getting featured in the series! As for the rest of 'em (minus Nils), I've got other choices for them... but since this is getting quite long, I won't list more explanations here. You did get one thing right, Rath got Cacturne in the cards.  
Grim: And if you think he forgot the Pokéitems... he didn't. He's just trying to figure out how to use them...  
ShadowedTactian: As a side note, I own neither Fire Emblem nor Pokémon, so all you opportunitists out there can stop rubbing your hands in gleeful anticipation.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sword of Spirits/VS Beedrill**

* * *

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well-being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

* * *

"Shadow, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour." Lyn suddenly said, as the group walked along a small road. 

"Hm?"

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here," Lyn explained. "The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

"Oh! How quaint!" commented Sain.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed," smiled Kent. However, as the group started to change their course and make their way towards the temple, all was not well at the altar where the sacred sword was kept...

* * *

"Wha...What do you think you're doing?" stammered a priest inside the temple as a band of brigands rushed into the temple, led by a gruff mercenary. 

"Old man!" barked the mercenary. "Stay where you are, and hold your tongue! I'm here for that sword!"

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti." The priest said as he marched over to the altar, glaring at the lead invader. "The Mani Katti is a sacred blade, under divine protection. It cannot be removed from its place of rest!"

"You're a fool, old man," scoffed the villain. "What good's a sword if you don't use it!"

"Use it?" gasped the priest. "In combat? Sacrilege!"

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless!" The fighter boasted. "And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

"I shall prevent you!" The priest flung out a PokéBall, "Medicham!" he summoned, bringing forth a humanshape Pokémon that had pale brown skin and appeared to be wearing a red hat and matching pants... of sorts.

"Beedrill!" called the mercenary, sending out a huge bee-like monster with two huge stingers for forearms that glinted in the light. "Aerial Ace!"

"Bzzz!" The poison bee leapt forward, and brought down its left stinger. **KLANG!** went the stinger as it clashed against an invisible wall. The Medicham stood, apparently concentrating, its arms thrust forward and palms open.

"_Reflect_?" laughed the swordsman. "Not bad. At least an old fogey like you can still hold your own." He snapped his fingers. "Brick Break!"

"Zzzzz!" The Beedrill flew upwards, held its stingers in the 'X' position, and came crashing down, smashing the virtual screen completely. "CHAM!" grunted the Medicham as the Beedrill dove its needles right into its body. "Medicham!" cried the priest.

"_Brick Break_ is an attack that negates forcefield techniques like _Reflect_." Glass sneered. "Now, get out of my way!" "Oof!" Glass roughly shoved the priest and his Medicham aside.

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined!" exclaimed the mercenary in awe. "This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill," he said to himself as he attempted to retrieve the sacred weapon. "Hmm? What's this?" Glass gasped in shock, "I can't... draw the sword... from its scabbard?"

"The spirits of the blade have judged you," the priest managed to speak up. "You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

"What?" Glass' countenance changed to one of rage, "Listen, you senile old fool, if you value your life, you'll get out of my sight!" The old priest, who now knew better not to argue with a maniac with an ego to match his blade, quickly escaped through a door behind the altar.

"Curses! Miserable spirits!" Glass grumbled, "I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

* * *

Outside the temple, a woman was rushing around looking for help, when she met up with Lyn's group. 

"I beg your pardon, milady," she wheezed, "Are you headed east? To the altar?"

"Yes, we are indeed," Lyn answered.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there," the woman babbled. "I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

"The Mani Katti... they're going to steal it!" gasped Lyn. "I cannot allow this to happen!"

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" begged the lady.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?" asked Sain.

"If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare," Kent added.

"You're right..." agreed Lyn. "Say, Shadow... There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Shadow shrugged. "Grim and I will stay here and observe the situation. You three go and ask the people questions about the sword," he instructed. The other three nodded, and went off to perform their minor duties, while Shadow and Grim scanned the area. After a while, Lyn, Sain and Kent had returned from their errands.

"I've received a tip from the woman we saw earlier," Lyn reported. "One of the altar's walls is cracked and in poor repair. We should be able to get into the temple by breaking that wall with our weapons and attack the leader from there."

"I've noted that," Shadow said. "Sain?"

"Nothing I haven't heard before." boasted the cavalier. "Mountains provide bad defence but they're easy to traverse. Mounted units like me can take care of them easily!"

"Errr... right." Shadow sweatdropped. "Kent?"

"Just some background about the Mani Katti. It's a sword blessed by spirits and is waiting for its rightful owner to appear." Kent shrugged. "Kinda odd if you asked me."

"Well, here's what we'll do." Shadow pointed towards the temple. "I can see some bandits moving towards this direction, so we'll quickly seize the fortresses over there where we can hold them out properly. After that, Sain and Kent can move in to break the wall and enter the altar. Lyn, you'd better take care of any bandits guarding the southern entrance. Got that?" When no questions were asked, Shadow punched his fist in the air, and yelled, "Let's go for it!"

* * *

While the bandits that did attack were merely small fry compared to our three heroes, Lyn had some trouble fighting off the brigands that ambushed her in the mountains. The terrain made it tougher for Lyn to fight, but at least she was better defended. Meanwhile, Kent and Sain had succeeded in destroying the crumbling wall, and had charged into the altar... 

"Who do you think you are?" sneered Glass. "What chance do you think you have against me?"

"Quite a lot, actually." Sain smirked. "We outnumber you, for one."

"Oh, really?" Glass snapped his fingers. Immediately a trio of bandits ran in from the main entrance, weapons poised and Pokémon ready. "You had to say something, didn't you," muttered Kent.

"Don't worry! These cads can't pose much of a problem to us!" Sain assured Kent hurriedly. "I'll take on those three!" he pointed.

"Are you sure, Sain?"

"It's all I can do for Lyn!" waved the cavalier as he started to fight the bandits, slowly but surely forcing them outside. Kent could only slap his hand to his face as he faced Glass alone...

"Beedrill! Fury Attack!" shouted Glass as he lunged forward. Kent immediately found himself having to parry off attacks from both the Poison Bee Pokémon and the mercenary.

"If I'm going to beat this guy, I'll probably have to rely on my lance," thought Kent as he deflected another hit with his sword. "But with these two constantly attacking me, I've got no time to switch weapons! I have to think of something else..."

"Beedrill!" Glass' voice shook Kent from his thoughts. "Brick Break now!"

"Bzzzz!" The Beedrill raised its needles, ready to deliver a powerful strike. Just at that moment...

"Hyah!" Kent brought down his sword, hard, right in the middle where the two needles crossed each other. **CHINK!** For a few seconds, it was like time had stopped as the two attacks resisted each other... until, with an ominous crack, the Beedrill's needles snapped into several fragments from Kent's force.

"Darn... Beedrill, return!" Glass recalled the Poison Bee. At the same time, Kent quickly switched his sword with his lance. "Scyther, go!" Grabbing another Pokéball, Glass sent out a green mantis creature with blades for forearms. "Double Team!" Using its super speed capabilities, the Mantis Pokémon generated several images of itself, each image completely similar to the original. "Since you're such a nuisance," Glass smirked as the Scyther images closed in on Kent, "I've decided to keep you busy instead of finishing you off. Giving me plenty of time to demolish this worthless pile of rocks!" Glass finished as all the "Scyther" lunged.

"Stantler, use Psych Up!" Under Kent's command, Stantler managed to synchronise ability changes with its opponent, and as a result generated multiple images of itself as well. The images charged at each other, wildly flailing, cancelling each other out. It ended up with Scyther pressing its blades downwards, with Kent blocking the attack by holding his lance in a horizontal position, trying to prevent himself from being cornered. However, with Scyther's great strength, Kent and Stantler soon found themselves being slowly pushed to a corner of the altar.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Glass insanely as he continued to weaken the walls.

"Urrrrgh... Flash, Stantler!" Kent managed to say through gritted teeth. Stantler's eyes suddenly shot out a beam of light that temporarily blinded the Mantis Pokémon.

"Take Down!" As Scyther struggled about, Stantler roughly knocked it down, heading for Glass and trampling the Scyther in the process.

"Unh?" Glass turned around in surprise.

"YAH!" Kent yelled, thrusting his lance through Glass, right through the navel.

"You... You..." Glass started to speak, but never quite finished what he wanted to say. "Urr... urgh..." went Glass as he collapsed on the floor in a bloody heap.

"I've done it!" shouted Kent as he rode out. "Sain! Are you -" Kent suddenly stopped speaking when he saw the corpses of three bandits lying on the ground.

"Ehehehehe..." Sain laughed sheepishly as Kent sweatdropped. "I guess I just don't know my own strength!"

* * *

"Priest!" Lyn called. "O priest!" Upon hearing someone calling for him, the priest cautiously walked out of the door. When he saw Glass' body on the floor he realised what had happened. 

"Ah, your clothing," he said when he noticed Lyn. "Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter," answered Lyn. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed," smiled the priest. "You have my gratitude."

"And the sword? Is it safe?" Lyn asked.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn," the priest reassured. "Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Lyn gushed as she stepped forward, and gently placed her hands on the scabbard of the sacred sword. Suddenly, as Lyn's skin just made contact with the Mani Katti, it began to glow with a white light that bathed the entire inside of the altar.

"Hm?" The priest suddenly looked at the shining sword.

"What?" Lyn gasped. "Did - The sword... It's glowing!"

"Ah. Hm... It's the power of the spirits." The priest mused. "Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

"What does that mean?"

"You are its rightful owner," explained the priest. "You are to wield the Mani Katti."

"Ah... No... I can't... I couldn't..." stammered Lyn.

"It is the sword's wish." The priest replied firmly. "If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

"Um..." Lyn slowly held the sword's handle, closed her eyes, and pulled. **_SHING!_**

"It came out... effortlessly." Lyn breathed, not knowing what to say.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life," chuckled the priest. "I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

"My sword?" Lyn repeated, still not quite believing what had just happened.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn," said the priest gently. "You face a many great ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

"Yes... Yes, sir!" Lyn answered, with more resolution in her voice.

* * *

"So this is the Mani Katti... a blade with no equal," Sain commented as Lyn showed the others her new weapon. 

"This is all so unbelievable." Lyn murmured as she gazed at her reflection in the blade. "Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand."

"It's not so strange," Kent replied. "In fact, many legends tell similar tales about special blades all over the land, calling out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

"Stop it!" yelled Lyn as she blushed heavily. "I... I'm nothing special!"

"Think of it this way," suggested Sain. "Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does this make it any easier for you to accept? It doesn't appear that either Kent or I can use it," he added.

"It... does feel right in my hand." Lyn swished the sword about a bit. "A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." Smiling, she brought the holy sword in front of Shadow. "Look at it, Shadow. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

"It's certainly a magnificent specimen of a sword," Shadow smiled goodnaturedly as he examined it. "Congratulations, Lyn."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Lycian castle... 

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive!" A general with magenta armour thumped the armrest of his throne angrily.

"Uh... yes, Lord Lundgren." A soldier answered as he shivered from fear. "The girl is travelling with Kent and Sain. What are your orders? If we let them be..."

"Bah!" Lundgren snorted. "I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother," the villain continued. "His life must be ended quickly. The poison... there must be no blunders."

"Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it," reported the soldier. "The marquess' death, due no doubt to 'sudden illness', is not far off."

"Heh heh heh..." sniggered Lundgren. "Soon... soon Caelin will be mine!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Aw, come on, you know the drill.  
Grim: ...He means, review. 


	4. Chapter 3

ShadowedTactician: Truthfully speaking, I really should be working on FESS. But I've got minor cardcreator's block and seeing that I've actually had responses, I have to keep up with the demand.  
Grim: And because of that... we have to keep up with the replies. 

_Dalamar the Dark_  
ShadowedTactician: Heh heh heh, so glad you could agree.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, I really don't mind the crazy old fogey much, but oh well.  
Grim: What's with you going all 197?  
ShadowedTactician: ...That's _her Umbreon_, dimwit.

_Skyler_  
ShadowedTactician: Truthfully, I began writing a Codename: Kids Next Door random insanity work of fiction before I even saw an episode of it... but that's another story.

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: O...kay. Actually, for the sake of the original, I'm ditching the Pokémon dragonkin idea. (Sorry, naryugoddess.) Ninian does get Spinda in the cards, likewise with Sonia and Jynx as well as Fiora with Dodrio. Next... does Dorcas look lazy to you?  
Grim: Certainly not my first impression.  
ShadowedTactician: Erk _does_ get a Psychic-type, but not in this fiction. In the cards he gets a Slowking and Noctowl (for the overnight studying) and a Mr. Mime (for the escorting... sort of). Your Alakazam idea is a brilliant one, though. Chimecho... isn't what I'd call pink, shiny or non-shiny. It appears to be more blue to me. Oswin's actually getting the Aron family since I think it suits him better. Matter of opinion, really. And yes, raising Pokémon from eggs really is better... I just don't really bother. Heh heh.

**Chapter 3: Band of Mercenaries/VS Hitmonchan**

* * *

_With the secrets of her past revealed in the words of two knights of Lycia Lyn heads west to meet her grandfather - to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

* * *

Our heroes, Lyn, Shadow, Kent and Sain had left Bulgar for about a week (with their Pokémon), and today they arrived at the foot of Taliver Mountain. The quickest road to Lycia, Kent had said, was through the mountain range between Sacae and Bern. However, when the four travellers had scaled over the last hill that led into the valley trail, everyone stopped in their tracks. 

"This place... It's..." Lyn could not find any suitable words to say. The remains of a ravaged village lay around the mountain foot. Dilapidated houses and broken walls littered the area, and felled trees with the scars of axemarks completed the sorry scene.

"The entire area is in ruins," Sain finally managed to find his voice. "Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here," Lyn replied softly. Shadow turned to face Lyn, who was slightly trembling in her speech. He remembered Lyn had once told him that the Taliver bandits were responsible for massacring her tribe.

"My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain," Lyn continued talking, snapping Shadow from his thoughts. "My people were... The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten... including me." She paused, clenching her fists. "They're soulless beasts," Lyn muttered harshly. "I will never forgive them. Never."

"Lyndis..." "..." Sain and Kent tried to comfort Lyn, but didn't know what to tell her.

"I am not running away," Lyn went on, speaking in a resolute tone. "I will be back someday. I'll be stronger. I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

"When the time comes," Sain interrupted, "bring me with you."

"Sain..."

"Don't forget me, either." Kent smiled.

"Kent..." Lyn felt a rush of complex emotions through her mind.

"And us!" Shadow grinned. "We'll be there to help you along!"

"Oh! You too, Shadow?" Lyn turned, as if suddenly noticing the tactician's presence. "Bulba!" Lyn's Bulbasaur nodded and smiled at its trainer. Grim, Ponyta and Stantler did nothing, but Lyn could tell from their eyes that the other Pokémon felt the same way. "I... You're... Thank you." She managed to say, blushing. Meanwhile...

* * *

"Wait right there, little lady!" A bandit wearing a tattered magenta shirt and red headband thundered, looming over a frail-looking girl with light purple hair who was accompanied with a white winged horse. A creature that resembled a boxer with red gloves and purple outfit stood beside the bandit, along with his associate. "What are you going to do to apologise? Huh?" barked the bandit. "Chan!" growled the humanoid beast. 

"Uh... I... That is, I..." The girl could only stammer as she shivered in fear.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh Migal?" smirked the other man. "I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

"Yeah," agreed the first brigand. "She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

"I... I..." The girl's face turned whiter than a sheet. "What are gonna do with her flying mule?" asked the second bandit, making a gesture towards the pegasus behind the girl.

"Don't you dare touch her!" screamed the girl.

"What?" snarled the bandit. "You just watch your mouth, girlie!"

"Do what you will with me, just... let her go. Please, I beg of you!" pleaded the girl.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit!" roared the brigand in magenta. "Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? _HA!_" he snorted.

"No! You can't!..." The girl begged, but it was no use.

"C'mon!" The bandit signalled to his partners. "Let's move!"

* * *

By now, the voices of the bandits and girl had attracted the attention of Lyn and the others, who were peeking from behind a wall. 

"What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis; there seems to be some sort of commotion over there," Kent warned.

"That's... that's a pegasus," Lyn gasped. "Could it be...?" She walked over to where the brigands were. "Florina?" called Lyn. "Is that you, Florina?"

"Ah! Lyn?" exclaimed the girl.

"Florina!" Lyn shouted, feeling a sense of relief. "What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" Florina trembled as she stepped forward. "Is it really you? I... I..."

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn chided gently as she embraced Florina. "I'm sorry..." Florina mumbled in Lyn's arms.

"You are acquaintances?" asked Kent as he rode out on his Stantler.

"She's my friend." Lyn explained. "This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men." Turning to Florina, Lyn asked, "Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

"Well... um..." Florina began uneasily. "When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..." Florina started to blush furiously.

"Did your pegasus land on them?" Lyn asked in a voice that sounded a bit like a sigh.

"Well, I... A little..." Florina said quietly as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"A-_ha!_ You heard her!" shouted Migal's buddy triumphantly, sending Florina scuttling behind Lyn. "She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

"Did you apologise, Florina?" questioned Lyn.

"Yes." Florina mumbled as tears stung her eyes. "I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..."

"Don't cry. It's all right." Lyn said comfortingly.

"Lyn..." Florina gazed at her friend through teary eyes.

"Listen," Lyn addressed Migal's friend, "she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

"No chance. The girl goes with us - by force if need be!" growled Migal before he and his companions dashed off towards a small peak. "Hey!" yelled the bandit. "C'mon out now, boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!" As more bandits emerged from their hiding places, Migal ran to the base of another peak further away and stood guard there. Lyn quickly turned to her tactician. "Shadow! We've got to fight back!"

"Lyn... I..." Florina stammered.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you?" Lyn asked. "You can fight, can't you?"

"...Yes!" Florina managed to say.

* * *

"Okay, people, I've drawn out a very basic map of the area." Shadow unrolled a piece of paper. "Like Lyn said, these bandits may be underlings, but we can't take them too lightly... our strategy is the get them between the narrow part of the terrain where walls meet, over here." He pointed to a spot on the map where a wall stood perpendicular to another one but not touching it, creating a small gap in which only one man could go through at a time, motioning to Lyn, Sain and Kent. 

"Lyn... Who's that?" Florina asked as she gently tapped Lyn on the shoulder.

"This is Shadow." Lyn introduced. "He's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician."

"Oh, I see..." Florina shuffled in her shoes briefly. "Uh... Shadow?" she stammered. "I'm... pleased to meet you."

"Thanks, Florina. We're pleased to meet you too," smiled the tactician. "Kull!" Grim suddenly appeared from behind Shadow's head.

"Eeeek!" Florina screamed as she quickly hid behind her pegasus. Shadow sighed, then glared at his Duskull. "Okay... Sain, Kent, I want you to go over to the exact spot that I pointed out to you and fend off the bandits from there. Don't forget to take turns fighting so you can recover." "Right!" Sain nodded and confidently rode out to battle. "Sain!" yelled Kent as he tried to catch up. "Wait...!"

Shadow looked to his map once again. "Hmm... Lyn, do you see that group of red-roofed houses over there surrounded by a fence?"

"Yes..." Lyn peered into the distance. "It looks like a village to me."

"Mmhmm. But something about that village worries me... the main gates don't appear to be closed. The villagers could be in danger if the bandits decide to strike there." Shadow frowned. "I need you to warn the villagers over there about our battle, and tell them to lock their gates."

"Alright." Lyn and her Bulbasaur began to walk over to the village, while Shadow continued to pore over his map and Florina awaited orders. When Lyn went through the wooden gates, she was surprised at what she saw. The streets were completely deserted, and not a sound could be heard.

"...Is anyone there?" Lyn called out.

"Leave us alone, you thugs!" yelled a voice from behind a door.

"Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!" another voice shouted.

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits!" Lyn tried to defend herself. "We want to help the village. Please listen!"

"Remain inside, everyone," came a third voice. Unlike the two voices earlier, this voice was calm and collected. "I'll go see what's happening." The door opened, revealing a teenage boy of around 17 years of age. He wore a suit of greenish-blue and had a quiver full of arrows strapped around his back as well as an iron bow in his hand. He had a fine crop of brown hair on his head and matching eyes that had a sort of cheerfulness in them.

"Not bandits, huh?" mused the stranger. "So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn," Lyn started to explain. "My colleagues and I are just travelling through here... We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers."

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts too," the boy introduced. "Listen... these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get!" Lyn smiled as she shook Wil's hand. "Welcome aboard, Wil!"

* * *

"Shadow!" Lyn called as she brought Wil to meet him. "This is Wil. I found him in the village and he's willing to help. Wil, this is Shadow, our group's tactician." 

"Hey! Nice to meet you, Shadow!" Wil flashed a cheery smile.

"Hmmm... Yeah, nice to meet you too." Shadow briefly muttered as he screened the area of the battlefield, his forehead creased from squinting too much. Kent and Sain were fighting the bandits in the alley with ease and didn't seem to have any problems. "An archer, and a pegasus knight." Shadow said to himself as he studied the new recruits. "Both of you wouldn't happen to have any Pokémon on you, would you?"

"I do!" Wil said brightly as he brought out a Pokéball from his pocket. "Cacnea, come out!" Out of Wil's Pokéball came a cactus-like Pokémon that Lyn and Shadow had seen earlier on in their journey.

"Cacnea! Cacnea!" Grinning, the Cacnea leapt up and brought its spiky arm down on Shadow's head. **WHAM!**

"Ahhhh... Cacnea's Needle Arm." Shadow murmured deliriously as he reeled from the force of the whack. "Sorry." Wil apologised sheepishly while twiddling his fingers. "That's Cacnea's way of greeting people... and I'm, er... not really good with handling Pokémon yet."

"You know, I think I could've told you that," Shadow muttered under his breath. "What about you, Florina?"

"M-Me? Well... I only have this... Mitch, come out." Florina nervously flung a Pokéball onto the floor, revealing a small brown bird with a light yellow chest and pinkish beak and feet. "Hm?" Lyn noticed that the Pokémon's left foot looked a little deformed. "Florina... isn't this the Pidgey that we found on the plains years ago?"

"Mm." Florina nodded. "After we nursed her back to health... I... I couldn't bear to release her, so I decided to keep it secretly." She turned to look down at the Pidgey. "Mitch's still having a bit of trouble on its left foot... I guess her foot never was quite the same after the accident with the Raticate. She's still shy around other people and Pokémon.."

"Alright." Shadow suddenly piped up. "I need to know what both of you can do, so..." He pointed to a sword-wielding mercenary behind a wall. "Wil, can you try attacking that swordsman from a distance away?"

"No problem! The master marksman is at your command!" Wil gave Shadow a thumbs up, and rushed to carry out his orders. "Master marksman?" Shadow's eyebrow twitched.

"Heads up!" Wil yelled as he started pulling arrows from his quiver. "Cacnea, jump and use Pin Missile!"

"Wha?" The swordsman turned around to find nobody, except a voice coming from the other side of the wall. "ACK!" he screamed as several arrows rained down on him, as well as a storm of sharp needles.

"Florina!" Shadow shouted. "Now go in and attack!"

"Um... right! Lyn, please take care of Mitch for me!" Florina quickly clambered onto her pegasus, who had started to flap its wings and soar into the sky. Flying over the village where Wil had come from, Florina spotted the mercenary and dove in to attack, closing her eyes tightly as she thrust her lance forward.

"UNGH! Urgh..." The swordsman fell in a limp pile. Suddenly, Florina spotted something that made her shriek. "Lyn!" she yelled. "What should I do? There's an _archer!_"

"What? Where!" Lyn turned around frantically at Florina's holler until she spotted Wil smiling and waving at her. "Oh. That's Wil!" She shouted back at Florina.

"Oh, hi!" Wil waved at Florina. "Are you one of Lyn's friends? I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet..."

"Um... ... ..." Florina trembled uneasily on her pegasus. "What... what is it?" Wil looked concerned. "Are you unwell?"

"I'm sorry, Wil." Lyn apologised as she ran up to the archer boy. "Her name's Florina. She's timid around men, and you... you've got a bow."

"Oh! No wonder she was so scared, being a pegasus knight and all." He turned to Florina, "I apologise for frightening you, but I do understand your fear of bows."

"I... um... I'm sorry... Even looking... at a... bow... frightens me ever so much..." Florina mumbled.

"Of course, I understand. But you should really fear the enemy archers, not your own." The pegasus knight nodded at Wil before taking to the skies again. "Mm?" Florina's eyes suddenly darted leftwards. "There's a village over there," she noted to herself. "It doesn't look like there's any bandits nearby, but... I should go and warn them." Once her pegasus had landed, she rode over to the open village gate. "Um... hello?"

"Yes?" A brown haired girl with freckles and a red dress came out.

"We're fighting a battle against some bandits. Please, we need you to close your gates so you can protect yourselves..."

"Oh, you came to help the village?" The girl smiled at Florina. "That's good. With so many bandits, I wasn't sure what to do..." Fishing a small bag of coins from her pocket, the girl pressed the heavy package into Florina's hand. "I..." Florina looked taken aback.

"It's not much, but please, take this money. There's an armoury southeast of this village. Equip yourself as you see fit, and please help us." Florina hesitated, then smiled her thanks before mounting her pegasus.

* * *

"TAKE DOWN!" Sain and Kent shouted simultaneously while brandishing their weapons. Their faithful steeds, Ponyta and Stantler, lunged themselves at the enemy and gored some of the bandits. The others, seeing how strong the two cavaliers were, decided to turn tail and run away. 

"Nice work, you guys." Shadow, Lyn and Wil had managed to catch up with the two knights. "From what I just saw, there's only the lead bandit left hiding behind the ruins of that village over there, so we'll just overwhelm him by numbers." Shadow briefed the others. "Lyn!" A female voice came from above. It was Florina's.

"The people from the village over there gave me some gold for helping!" Florina announced happily as she gently landed in front of the rest. Receiving the bag of gold from Florina, Shadow paused a bit for thought.

"Alright. Lyn, Sain, Kent and Wil; the four of you will go and intercept the bandit behind the ruins. Florina and I will go to the armoury over there and buy an Iron Lance for her..."

"Eh!" Florina gasped. "You... Shadow, you don't... I..."

"As much as it is useful, I don't think that slim lance you're wielding can stand much more hits." Florina looked at her slim lance and saw that Shadow was right; already it seemed as if it had reached half its breaking point. "Besides, I doubt we can find any more armouries or shops in this mountain range. It's best if we stock up early on supplies."

"O...okay." Florina blushed. "Thanks."

"We're off then!" Sain punched the air in enthusiasm. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll take care of that meanie!" The cavalier winked at Florina before riding away, making her face turn a bright crimson.

"Oh, um... Shadow?" Lyn approached her tactician. "Could you hold Mitch instead? I can't fight while -"

"I get the idea." Shadow took the Pidgey from Lyn. "Just leave her to me and Grim; she'll be fine."

"Right! I'll see you later!" Lyn waved at Shadow before running to join the other fighters...

* * *

"Draw your swords!" Migal snarled as Lyn and her comrades came into view. "We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!" "Mon-chan!" The Punching Pokémon beside him flexed its muscles. 

"Hey, listen!" Lyn shouted. "There's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" sneered Migal.

"Are you... Taliver bandits?" Lyn asked.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters?" Migal snorted. "We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honour. We don't harm women, for one thing. After all," he sniggered, "Why kill what you can sell? Heh heh heh..."

"If you're not Taliver..." Lyn's expression softened a little, "then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tails and flee, do so now."

"You... you..." Migal shook with rage, "No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

"I think you'll be learning to watch your temper!" Sain yelled as he charged, sword in hand. "Yaaaaaa!"

"Haaaa!" Kent charged along with his friend.

"Nggh!" Migal parried the blows with his axe. "Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!"

"Chan!" The fighter Pokémon dashed across the ground, and in the blink of an eye, it had quickly dismounted the two cavaliers, who fell to the ground with hard thuds. "Oof!"

"Comet Punch, now!" Hitmonchan leapt into the air and came down like a meteor, its gloved fists flying around, battering Ponyta and Stantler into sumbission.

"He's too powerful... Wil, let's try getting him from a distance!" Lyn suggested.

"Alright!" Wil agreed as he pulled out more arrows from his quiver. "Cacnea, Poison Sting!" He shouted as he opened fire.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Lyn ordered. The two Grass Pokémon fired a barrage of leaves and stingers that combined with the arrows to form a killer storm of sharp projectiles.

"Hitmonchan! Use your Fire Punch!" Hitmonchan nodded, its gloves starting to burst into flame. Suddenly, without warning, it threw out two huge fireballs that collided with the incoming missiles, and disintegrated the lot.

"Wha?" Lyn and Wil gasped.

"Hahaha! Surprised?" Migal smirked. "That's the attack Hitmonchan and I dreamt up! We've lived for a long time in these harsh conditions, and we've got a strong will to survive! Hitmonchan and I have been working for years to perfect that long-range technique, so Hitmonchan isn't so vulnerable from a distance!"

"Sand-Attack, Cacnea!" Wil commanded. The cactus Pokémon jumped, then started to spin as it landed on the ground, throwing blinding sand at Hitmonchan and Migal and covering them in a sandstorm.

"Do you really think that's going to help you!" Migal laughed. "Ice Punch!" Two huge balls of ice flew out of the storm, both smashing on Cacnea. "CAC!" Cacnea fell back from the impact. "Cacnea!" Wil cried.

"Hitmonchan's _Keen Eye_ ability prevents all attempts to reduce its accuracy! Your weak gusts of dirt won't affect him at all!" Migal raised his hand, "Hailstorm Punch!" Hitmonchan started to spin on its toes, while its gloves kept generating balls of ice that flew at Lyn, Wil and their Pokémon.

"ARGH! Uhhh..." Lyn and Wil tried to stand up, but they were far too injured to do so.

"_Lyn!_" Florina's voice rang out as her pegasus emerged from the horizon. She held her new iron lance in her right hand, while Shadow followed up with Mitch in his arms and Grim floating beside him. "Um... excuse me..."

"You!" Migal turned to see Florina hovering over him. "So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?"

"Well... no... But... this really is... my fault... Really... So, can we -"

"What!" Migal was infuriated with Florina's stuttering. "C'mon lass, out with it!"

"I'm sorry." She trembled. "Can we... can we just stop fighting now?"

"You've got to be kidding. After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!" growled Migal. "You're coming with us! I promise you that!"

"EEEK!" Florina screamed as Migal jumped up, trying to aim a blow on her. Quickly, she pulled the reins on her pegasus, making it go up higher. "Are you thinking that you can escape my clutches just by flying!" Migal signalled to Hitmonchan. "Sky Uppercut, Hitmonchan!"

"Hitmon-chan!" The Punching Pokémon tensed, then jumped, its fist ready to strike...

"Ahhhhh!" Florina held her arms in a cross, desperately trying to defend herself.

"Koo kroo! Koo kroo!" Mitch saw what was about to happen, and tried to struggle free, but Shadow's hold was firm. "KOO!" It pecked on Shadow's fingers, hard.

"Ouch!" Shadow yelped in pain, loosening his grip in the process and releasing the Pidgey. "Mitch, no!" The tactician cried as he saw Mitch flying away. It charged with lightning speed at Hitmonchan, just as it was about to punch Florina...

"CHAN!" Hitmonchan fell back. Something had hit its glove! "Ah!" Florina gasped. "Mitch!"

"What!" Migal exclaimed. "Quick Attack..." He glared at Florina. "You must be joking if you think this puny Pokémon can stop me! Hitmonchan, Thunderpunch!" At Migal's order, Hitmonchan's gloves began to glow once again, but this time with electricity. Two bolts of lightning flew from its gloves, headed for Mitch.

"Mitch, try Agility!" Using super speed, the Pidgey zoomed about, managing to dodge the electric shocks just in time. Hitmonchan continued to fire its thunderbolts, but couldn't land an attack on the speedy Pokémon.

"Mind Reader!" Hitmonchan stopped its attacks, and squinted at the flying Pokémon. "_Mind Reader!_" Florina put her hand to her mouth in shock. "_...That's the technique that ensures the next attack hits for sure!_"

"Launch the final Thunderpunch, Hitmonchan!" shouted Migal. Hitmonchan flexed its muscles as its gloves brimmed with electricity. "NOW!" Two powerful bolts of electricity shot through the air, aimed at Mitch...

**"NO!"** Florina yelled. She knew what she had to do, she had to save her Pidgey!

"Florina! Don't do it!" Shadow hollered as he realised what Florina was going to attempt. Too late! Florina flew on her pegasus, right in front of Mitch, just as the electric bolts struck. "KYAAAAAA!" she screamed as the electricity passed through her iron lance and coursed through her body.

"Fool..." Migal sighed. "I guess I'll just have shock you until you agree to come with us!"

"Koo..." Mitch stared. "It's alright... Mitch..." Florina tried to speak, even though it felt painful. Her hair was standing in a frightful mess from the electricity. "I... promised that I... would never... let anything happen... to you... nggh..." Florina grimaced from the agony of the shock. Mitch felt her eyes begin to water. Suddenly, Mitch let loose a terrifying cry, "KROOOOOOO!"

"Wha, what's happening?" From below, Lyn, Shadow and the rest could see that Mitch was beginning to shine with a blistering white light that enveloped the area. "Mitch... Mitch is..." Before Shadow could get the words out, the light had faded. Mitch was still there, but it looked nothing like a Pidgey. Mitch now had grown at least two feet in height, and had much more developed wings and feet, along with some red hair flowing from its head and a tail with five feathers. Even its limp had healed. Within its eyes it seemed to hold a sense of fury.

"Mitch has evolved into Pidgeotto!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Pidgeot!" Mitch suddenly began to dive, straight at Hitmonchan, while glowing in a bright orange light... **WHAM!** Mitch collided with Hitmonchan straight on, throwing it a few metres backwards into Migal. "Ugh... Sky Attack!" Migal could not believe his eyes. With the electric attack from Hitmonchan gone, Florina could now fly forwards, and strike...

"Aaaaaaaah!" Florina screamed as she smashed her lance onto Migal, wielding it like an axe.

"YARGH!" Migal suddenly felt as if a million needles were jabbing into him as a powerful surge of electricity shot through him. "H... How..."

"I get it!" Shadow realised, "Florina just returned the electricity built up in her body and her pegasus through her iron lance to Migal!"

"Urgh..." Migal collapsed. Unlike Florina, he had less resistance to such attacks, and he had received a great deal of damage. A fatal deal of damage, in fact. "You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..." He said as he breathed his last.

"Uh..." Florina sighed as she fainted. It had all been too much on her.

"Florina!" Seeing her friend fall, Lyn found the strength to stand up, rush over, and grab Florina before she fell headfirst onto the ground. Florina's pegasus managed to collapse on its knees without injuring itself, but it was completely bushed. "Florina!" Lyn cried. "Speak to me!"

"Lyn..." Florina murmured as she gazed at her friend. "Is... Mitch okay?"

"She's fine. Mitch is fine." Lyn heaved a sigh of relief as the Pidgeotto flew down and looked at its trainer with worry in its eyes. "You're going to be fine too."

"I think we all need to take a rest before heading out." Shadow noted. "It's been a long day, and we need time to nurse ourselves." Everyone else, people and Pokémon alike, nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So... Florina... why did you follow me?" Lyn asked Florina after the group had set up camp. "It's so dangerous." 

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training," Lyn recalled. "Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out..." Florina shuffled. "But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..."

"You were worried about me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you," Lyn frowned.

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know." Florina sighed. "It's just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure..." Florina felt tears well up in her eyes, "Maybe I should just... give up..."

"Florina... Don't cry..." Lyn consoled.

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned to see Sain walk up to them. "Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!"

"Sain!" Kent barked. He had already guessed what was going to happen...

"You should come with us!" Sain voiced out his suggestion. "With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

"Wait... did you just include me?" Wil asked.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyn's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

"Sain..." Kent shook his partner. "This is no joking matter!"

"Lyndis?" Florina looked confused. "Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed." Lyn looked back at Sain who looked as if he was going to go down on his knees and beg if necessary. "However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly?" Florina brightened up. "I would be so... so happy!"

"Fantastic!" Sain cheered as he stepped forward and held Florina's hand in his. "Beatueous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." The lovesick knight started to ramble.

"Eeek!" Florina squealed as she hid behind Lyn. "Stay back! Don't get so close..."

"Ah..." Sain sighed. "Beautiful, and yet so modest!"

"I beg your forgiveness." Kent began. "Calling us mercenaries..."

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own." Lyn paused. "She requires special attention, though... Can I count on you, Kent?"

"Yes, milady." The red knight bowed. "You have but to ask."

"So... Is it really alright if I travel with you?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil..." Lyn smiled.

"Actually, I'm very grateful." Wil thanked the nomad girl. "Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of crossroads. I would be honoured to count myself as one of Lyndis' Legion!"

"_Lyndis' Legion?_" Lyn stared at her tactician standing nearby. "...This is getting stranger with every day, Shadow." The young man in the green cloak only shrugged.

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: ...Hopefully, that battle scene was scientifically possible at least.  
Grim: Review... 


	5. Chapter 4

ShadowedTactician: It's that time of ficship again which some of you may or may not have... replying to the people who review your stories.  
Grim: Sorry, ShadowedTactician, I'll have to sit this one out...  
ShadowedTactician: ...but why?  
Grim: Amazing you should ask. I told you to use a stunt double!  
ShadowedTactician: ...Grim, in Fire Emblem, stunt doubles weren't invented yet.  
Grim: Whatever. Point is, this time, you're on your own... ah... _ahchooooooooo!_  
ShadowedTactician: ...Oh. 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: ...What's a professional anime-ish touch? I've no idea what that is, but thanks for liking what I've written. As for what Raven, Lucius and Guy are gonna get, I'm not telling... perhaps PSL and TB can supply you a few hints. And stop hugging Mitch, Lily, Florina wants her back.

_Toxic Bishounen_  
ShadowedTactician: Firstly, allow me to say that the two of you have certainly gone into depths I haven't... even my partner-in-crime is impressed! (He's been supplying me with ideas, too.) Admittedly, I must confess your Psyduck choice for Wil is good most of the time, I gave the characters Pokémon that attack similarly to their combat abilities, so Guy and Karel got Scizor in the cards, for example. Finding Pokémon that had anything to do with axes wasn't easy so I had to use Fighting-type substitutes that could chop. Same case for the lances, since hardly any Pokémon can lance. For those cases, I did have to find Pokémon to relate to personality and background so we have Marowak for Harken (matches his loneliness as sole survivor), and Taillow for Lyn and Rath (being left from their 'nests'). I just can't believe I forgot Wil's case... I tried to give him ones that knew Poison Sting and Pin Missile (hence the Cacnea), then I resorted to giving him Bug-types I'm still not satisfied with. Thanks for the Psyduck, guys. Back to the rest... While I'll agree to your reasoning for the knights' allotment, I pretty much still think Aggron suits Oswin better... I'd use Aggron more frequently than Golem or Rhydon anyday, because I think Aggron looks cooler. Same case pretty much applies to Oswin and Wallace, heh heh. As for Golem to Hawkeye... other than Nergal and Athos, I gave every character only one Pokémon that had three evolutionary stages (including Pokémon like Raichu and Clefable), and my choice for Hawkeye which will be featured here should be obvious why. Erk getting a Slowking is a _given_ Slowking dedicates itself to researching the mysteries of the world. _Every day!_ Oh, and about Hector getting a Marshtomp... all the lords have Basic Pokémon starting out, and since Lyn got Bulbasaur... I think you can work out the rest. Dorcas in the cards actually got Fighting-type Pokémon and Pokémon with deer-like physique (because Dorcas is actually a female name meaning 'gazelle' in Hebrew). Chances are you won't like my choice here... but by the time I realised that, I'd already finished the fight scene. Thanks for reviewing!

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Nice to see you back, GR and thanks for the review!

**Chapter 4: In Occupation's Shadow/VS Poliwrath**

* * *

_After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethen fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions, and their angry footsteps sound closer and closer..._

* * *

As the sun made its way down the western horizon, our heroes trekked tiredly on until they came across an old fortress with crumbling walls and plants creeping up the sides. 

"Ah, this should suffice!" Wil called to the others. "Tonight's bed!" Sain, however, wasn't exactly happy at Wil's choice of lodging. "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do?" He complained. "Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travellers," Wil explained. "And there are rather a lot of us."

"This will be fine," Lyn assured Sain. "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine..." said Florina as she clung onto Lyn's arm.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies." The cavalier flashed a brilliant smile, hoping to dazzle the girls. His dreams were quickly shattered as Kent's voice was heard. "Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

"Ah, alas..." sighed the green knight. The group slowly advanced into the fortress and began to set up camp there, when Lyn heard a faint "Your pardon, milady..."

"Who's there?" Lyn turned to see a brown-haired woman, dressed in green, walk out of the fortress' central room, aided by a white Pokémon that resembled a dog. The Pokémon had a brown neck, ears and stripes on its wrists and ankles, as well as a long tail that ended like a paintbrush which had a bright orange liquid steadily dripping from it. "I... forgive my intrusion..." began the lady. "My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here... Ah! Ow..." She suddenly collapsed on the ground.

"Smeargle!" The Pokémon quickly caught her in its arms and gently laid her on the ground. "Are you all right?" Lyn rushed forward to see if Natalie was okay, when a gust of wind gently lifted up her dress, revealing a slightly deformed left foot. "Hm?" Lyn noticed. "Your leg..."

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness..." Natalie said hurriedly as Smeargle gently rubbed her leg to ease the pain. "I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" asked Lyn.

"I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned." Natalie sighed. "He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried..." She brought out a slip of paper from her pocket. "Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best; Smeargle's not used to drawing portraits... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

"...I'm sorry." Lyn said after she had studied the drawing of Dorcas. "I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

"I see..." Natalie looked downcast. "If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him..."

"I will tell him." Lyn vowed solemnly as she held Natalie's hands in her own. "I promise."

* * *

At that moment, outside the fortress... 

"Here they are." A gruff bandit said. "We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal."

"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect," another bandit with the features of a weasel sniggered. "We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then..."

"You're an idiot!" roared the first bandit, thumping the other bandit on the head with his fist. "There are only a few of them, and some are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughing stock! Besides," The gruff brigand continued, "We might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"

"You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!" The weasel-faced bandit simpered pathetically as he held his throbbing head in his hands.

"We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows," Carjiga smirked, "maybe I'll be a leader after all... Ha ha ha!" He laughed at the prospect. "Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!" The bandits cheered, and began to get into their positions. All except for a man dressed in peasant clothes, with a red beard and hair. A round blue creature stood by him. It had big black eyes, a white stomach with a swirling pattern on it, as well as legs and arms.

"Hey, you!" barked Carjiga. "Your name's... Dorcas, right?" The man said nothing. "You haven't done much since you've joined us," Carjiga remarked. "If that axe of yours isn't just for show, today's the day to let us see what you can do." Again, Dorcas did not respond. "I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east," ordered the bandit, as if he didn't care about Dorcas' indifference. "There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that and I'll increase your share of take. If you want gold," Carjiga said as he turned to walk away, "you'll get the job done."

"A bunch of women, huh?" Dorcas sighed as he looked down at his Pokémon. "It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low..."

"Poli! Whirl!" The Pokémon said as if in agreement.

* * *

"Lady Lyndis!" cried Kent as he rode into the fortress from patrolling the outside. "Outside the fortress! Bandits!" 

"What did you say?" Lyn gasped.

"Persistent bunch, aren't they?" growled Sain. "What do you think? Shall we go outside and face them?"

"No... Natalie cannot move well, and that would put her in danger." Lyn disagreed. "Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls." Turning to Shadow, she said, "Shadow, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

"Alright." Shadow rubbed his chin in thought for a few minutes, briefly walked around the fortress, and came up with a plan. "This fortress altogether has two entrances one in the south, and one in the east as well as a wall in the west that looks ready to crumble at any moment. This means that we should split ourselves into three separate groups." The tactician paused for breath, and began his allocations. "Sain and Kent, the two of you will guard the main entrance. Wil and Florina, patrol the crumbling wall. Lyn will be fending off intruders from the east and I'll be there with Grim to cover her if necessary." The others gave their approval of the plan and walked off calmly in their respective directions, except Florina who was still trembling a little at being near Wil. "Let's go, Shadow!" Lyn called.

* * *

Immediately after Lyn and Shadow had reached the eastern entrance, a red-haired man walked up and with a flick of his hand, threw an axe at Lyn that flew back to his hand after narrowly missing the plainsgirl. The man was followed by a Pokémon that Shadow recognised as Poliwhirl, a Tadpole Pokémon. 

"Shadow! That man..." Lyn gasped. "Doesn't he look somewhat like that picture of Natalie's husband?"

"You're right!" Shadow nodded at Lyn's observation. Before the man could do anything else, Lyn approached him.

"You!" she shouted. "Tell me, are you Dorcas?" Upon hearing his name, the man stopped running, nearly dropping his axe. "...How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me." Lyn answered simply. "What are you doing with these rogues?"

"I need money..." came Dorcas' reply.

"That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries?"

"It's the only way to earn gold in these parts." Dorcas explained with a sigh. "I'll do anything... even this."

"For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife!" Lyn practically yelled. "Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What!" Dorcas gasped. This time, his axe did fall from his grasp. "POL!" Dorcas' Pokémon yelped as it hopped around on its other foot. "Natalie... she's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas!" Lyn grabbed Dorcas by the head and asked him straight in the face. "Would your actions please your wife?" The axeman bowed his head in thought, before muttering, "...You're right."

"Well?" Lyn asked.

"I understand," Dorcas answered as he picked up his axe. "I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness towards Natalie." The axeman smiled as he shook hands with Lyn. "Allow me to fight for you." So saying, he proceeded to demonstrate his fighting ability by throwing his hand-axe at a bandit nearby. "Poliwhirl! Bubble!" he shouted. "Poli!" Jumping into the air, the Water-type Pokémon shot out a barrage of bubbles from each of its outstretched palms.

"Hey, what the... GACK!" The bandit had no chance to retailate as Dorcas' axe neatly sliced across his stomach and Poliwhirl riddled him with holes from its Bubble attack. "Impressive," Shadow noted. "Dorcas, I'll need you to guard the eastern entrance now. Lyn and I will handle the lead bandit."

"No..." Dorcas put up his hand. "If... it were not too much trouble, I'd like to join you in facing Carjiga... It was partly my fault that your group had to face him."

"You can leave the eastern door to me!" Shadow turned to see Sain grinning behind him. "Those bandits were no match for me and Kent! Just leave your man-at-arms to do the job!"

"O...kay, Sain, but don't forget to fall back to the main room if necessary." Shadow warned before he, Lyn and Dorcas ran towards Carjiga in the distance. "...Sometimes it just seems that everyone doubts my ability," sighed the green cavalier.

* * *

Carjiga looked around, horrified at the dwindling numbers of his men. "Urgh! How? Why are they so tough!" Beckoning to a minion, he shouted, "You! Bring more men here right away!" 

"Ask, and ye shall receive!" Carjiga turned to see Lyn, Dorcas and Shadow headed for him. He stared in shock, pointing at Lyn, then at Dorcas, then back and forth between the two. "You... you..."

"Stop the attack, Carjiga." commanded Dorcas, "That's my wife you're trying to kidnap!"

"All's fair game in love and war." Carjiga smiled evilly as he brought out his axe. "And this _is_ a war. Against that demon in woman's clothingwho killed Migal!" He shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Lyn. "Since you've sided with her, I've no choice but to kill you as well!" So saying, the bandit threw out a Pokéball, producing a Pokémon that looked like Dorcas' Poliwhirl, except that this Pokémon looked fiercer and its muscles looked more developed. It was a Poliwrath, an evolved form of Poliwhirl. "Poliwrath!" it growled as it flexed its arms.

"Poliwhirl!" shouted Dorcas as he flung his hand axe. "Use Ice Beam!" "Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" Lyn called as she sent out her Pokémon. "Night Shade, Grim!" ordered Shadow.

"Kull!" "Saur!" "Poli!" The three Pokémon fired their attacks at Poliwrath. "Defence Curl!" Carjiga commanded as he raised his steel axe and knocked Dorcas' hand axe to back where it came from. Poliwrath curled into a ball and the attacks just bounced off its body.

"Poliwhirl! Hypnosis!" Dorcas cried. Poliwhirl narrowed its eyes, and fired some hypnotic waves. "Hypnosis back!" Carjiga ordered. Poliwrath did that same thing, and the Hypnosis attacks collided in the middle, negating each other.

"Bulbasaur! Try Sleep Powder!" At Lyn's command, Bulbasaur began to shake out some sleep-inducing spores from its bulb.

"Blizzard!" The evolved tadpole jumped, evading the Sleep Powder, and fired a gust of wind that brought pellets of snow along with it, covering everyone in freezing ice.

"Brrr..." Shadow shivered. "Maybe if we try to attack him head on, it'll work!"

"Good idea, Shadow... Bulbasaur! Skull Bash!" Lyn shouted as Dorcas called for a Focus Punch, and Shadow an Astonish.

"Poliwrath! Doubleslap!" At Carjiga's order, Poliwrath charged forwards and used its palms to beat Bulbasaur and Poliwhirl silly. The two Pokémon had taken severe damage from the Blizzard, and were unable to retaliate quickly enough. Grim, however, was unscathed by the physical move and Poliwrath was having a frustrating time trying to land a blow on the Duskull.

"That's it! Grim's our best weapon to hit Poliwrath head on!" Shadow realised. "Lyn! Dorcas! Back off for a while; I'll hold him off! I've a plan we can use!"

"But..."

"Just think of it as payback for helping me the last time." Shadow winked at Lyn. "I promise nothing will happen to me." Lyn hesistated, then finally relented, bringing Bulbasaur with her as Dorcas did with Poliwhirl. "Poliwrath! Blizzard!" Carjiga commanded again.

"Grim! Use Will-o-wisp to melt the snow!" As Poliwrath fired another gust of snow, Grim shot out a series of purple flames that collided with the snow pellets and reduced them to water. However, not all of the snow had been melted, and Grim received another blast from Poliwrath, albeit a bit smaller. "Grim!" cried Shadow.

"Heh heh heh... Blizzard, one last time!" Poliwrath reared, then released one last barrage of snow.

"Grim! Use our sacrificial strategy!" The Duskull let fly another series of purple flames, but these flames hung around Grim instead of the first round. **POOM!** Grim was struck by the Blizzard at full power. "Kull..." The Duskull muttered, before it keeled over and fainted.

"Fool... Now Poliwhirl will finish you off before I take care of that she-demon and that disgraceful traitor!" Carjiga laughed madly as he raised hishand. Poliwrath breathed, ready to release another Blizzard, but nothing happened. "What!" Carjiga exclaimed.

"Did you think that Grim attempted to use Will-o-wisp before he fainted?" Shadow smirked. "I was asking for another attack!" Realisation then hit Carjiga, "Don't tell me..."

"_Grudge!_ It's an attack that prevents further usage of the move that fainted the user!" The tactician shouted as he pointed at Poliwrath. "Your Poliwrath can no longer use Blizzard!" Turning back, he yelled, "Dorcas! Now!"

"Bubblebeam!" A storm of blue bubbles fired at the Water/Fighting-type Pokémon. The Poliwrath sneered as it leapt forward, taking the Bubblebeam as it soaked into its body.

"Have you all sunk into desperation!" laughed Carjiga. "You should have known Poliwrath's _Water Absorb_ would render your attack useless!" He suddenly gasped as Poliwhirl staggered around groggily, "Poliwrath... is falling asleep!"

"Do you think we didn't know about _Water Absorb_?" Lyn challenged. "We knew Poliwrath would take the Bubblebeam attack!"

"The only way we could stop Poliwrath is if we slowed down its movements by putting it to sleep. Poliwhirl's Hypnosis could have been too easily blocked out by Poliwrath's Hypnosis, so we had to rely on Bulbasaur instead," Shadow began to explain. "Poliwrath would be able to avoid Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder by either using Blizzard, or by jumping out of the way. To prevent Poliwrath from using Blizzard and damaging us too much, I had Grim lure Poliwrath into using Blizzard on it and later stop it by Grudge..." Carjiga then understood what had happened. "That Bubblebeam... it was coated with Sleep Powder?"

"Correct! That was the only way we could possibly put Poliwrath to sleep without noticing!" Shadow clapped his hands. "Poliwrath's _Water Absorb_ soaked up all of Poliwhirl's Bubblebeam, along with the Sleep Powder on the bubbles!"

"...Ugh! I'll have to take care of this _myself!_" Carjiga yelled, raising his steel axe in a wild fury. "Haaaaaaa!" He yelled as he charged madly at Lyn.

"Yaaaaaaaaa!" Lyn screamed as she charged forward as well, unsheathing her Mani Katti. Dorcas ran beside Lyn, brandishing an iron axe he'd picked off a fallen bandit. As they neared Carjiga, Lyn ran to the right while Dorcas dashed to the left, and just as they passed the brigand, the two allies delivered a deep gash on each of the villain's sides.

"Arrgh..." Carjiga gasped for breath as he fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. "This isn't... not me..." he managed to say before drawing his last breath. The weasel-faced bandit happened to pass by, and when he saw the fallen body of his leader, he got the shock of his life.

"...Curses! They're not human!" spat the bandit when he'd finally found his voice. "Listen up, rogues! Retreat! Pull back!" The other bandits needed no other command when they heard their comrade shout and quickly escaped with their lives.

"The enemy's fled... Shadow! We've won!" Lyn cheered.

"Mm. We certainly couldn't have done it without your expert advice, Shadow." Dorcas nodded and smiled. Shadow simply shrugged and smiled back. "Now we really should get Grim back to the fortress and nurse his injuries," Lyn said in a more serious tone.

* * *

Back at the fortress, it was a happy reunion for Dorcas and Natalie. Hugging each other, the two could only repeat each other's name over and over again in happiness, with brief interruptions by Dorcas, saying how sorry he was to have left Natalie just like that. Everyone else smiled to see the two lovers reunited. The only one who didn't seem too happy was Shadow, as he knelt over his fallen companion, his brow creased with worry. 

"Shadow?" Lyn placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The tactician brushed Lyn off. "It's just that... Grim's taken more damage from that Blizzard attack than he could handle... I... don't think he will survive the night."

"That's..." Lyn gasped in shock. "Oh, Shadow... I..."

"Perhaps I may be able to help." Lyn and Shadow turned around to see Natalie standing behind them, supported by Dorcas. Smeargle walked over to Grim's badly damaged body and placed its right hand over the Ghost Pokémon. "Smeargle... use Milk Drink." Suddenly, the tip of Smeargle's tail began to radiate a soft, blue light, as did its right hand. Before long, the blue glow had covered Grim, and when it vanished, Grim gently floated upwards, its injuries completely healed.

"Grim!" Shadow could not believe his eyes. "You're okay!" The tactician held his Pokémon in a tight embrace for a while, then turned to Natalie. "...That was _Sketch_, wasn't it?" Natalie nodded. "There's a Miltank farm in our village, and Smeargle happened to use _Sketch_ one day after it had seen a Miltank use _Milk Drink_... that's how Smeargle has been helping me as I looked for Dorcas." She smiled at Smeargle, then back at her husband. Later, when night had finally fallen, Dorcas, Natalie, Poliwhirl and Smeargle stood at the main doorway.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow," Dorcas declared.

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn asked.

"Well, I... I spoke with Shadow. I've been invited to join your group," said the axeman.

"But... we're going to Lycia..." Lyn protested.

"I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you." Dorcas said firmly. "You helped my wife... I owe you."

"Dorcas..." Lyn was unsure of whether to accept Dorcas' offer. Sure, he would be of use to the team, but then

"Please, Lyn." Natalie spoke up. "We're both in agreement on this. Please... watch over my husband." Lyn thought it over, then gave Dorcas a smile and nod of consent. Goodbyes were said, and the couple began the journey back to their village.

* * *

"Things have finally calmed down." Lyn commented, gazing at the starry sky. 

"Sain and I will continue taking turns keeping watch," said Kent. "Please, milady, rest easily."

"Is that all right?" asked Lyn. "Are you sure, Sain?"

"Oh! Er, yes! Of course!" Sain quickly stood up, possibly from daydreaming (or nightdreaming, rather).

"Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy," cautioned Lyn. "Do you understand that?"

"What? Do you doubt my bravery?" Sain asked incredulously. "Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"

"If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it." The red knight gave his assurance.

"Really? Well, good night then." Lyn said as she yawned and prepared to sleep. "See you tomorrow, Shadow," she mumbled drowsily.

"Let's go," Kent nudged Sain as he rode out on Stantler.

"It's really true!" Sain sighed to no one in particular. "No one _ever_ trusts me..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: ...Okay, so I wasn't too easy on you. Sorry, buddy.  
Grim: You're telling me! Ah, ah... _Achooooooo!_  
ShadowedTactician: Seeing that he's not really in shape to say it, I'll say it for him this time round... review, folks. Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 5

Grim: Okay... so who's the new person in the room?  
ShadowedTactician: Grim, meet Imppala, one of the most interesting people I have had the chance to know, and whom I've been discussing this fanfiction.  
Imppala: Hi!  
Grim: ...Should I treat that as a cause for worry?  
ShadowedTactician: ...Perhaps not. If I'm planning on putting him in the fanfiction, he won't be showing his face until after Lyn's chapter.  
Grim: ...You're putting him in the fanfiction?... 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for thinking I'm professional. Actually, I wouldn't mind even if you hugged Grim, because if I knew him, he'd probably try to make himself invisible first.  
Grim: Hey!

_Toxic Bishounen_  
ShadowedTactician: Many thanks for another review; now allow me, and Imppala here, to go through your choices...  
Imppala: Machoke... doesn't really suit Raven. Raven is more of the secretive type, and that is most certainly not Machoke. Absol isn't a bad choice, but I gather ShadowedTactician didn't give it to him.  
ShadowedTactician: Lucius was assigned something girly in this fanfiction which should make a lot of sense, but he did get Blissey in the cards.  
Imppala: Guy and Zangoose? Er... maybe not. I suppose we've all got varied opinions of Guy and Zangoose's similarities between their facial expressions...  
ShadowedTactician: Although Bartre didn't get Numel in the cards, I did give him Rhyhorn. It's got a very small brain and whenever it charges, it usually forgets why it began charging in the first place. It also usually remembers if it demolishes something, but for this fanfiction I gave him something different that should make sense in time to come. Actually, Hector and Eliwood's Pokémon will be revealed in Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad, but I didn't give him Cyndaquil. The reason was because I didn't think Typhlosion suited him. In the cards Marcus was given really sad Pokémon with really sad statistics (because that's what he is anyway), such as Sunflora (Sunkern's got the weakest overall stats in Gold/Silver/Crystal) and Gyarados (Magikarp, enough said). Zubat... really doesn't fit Lowen. I'm sure you'll understand my choice for him later. Rebecca gets a bunch of cute Pokémon, but also some Grass-types (she _is_ the Wildflower of Pherae). Anyway, thanks for the review!

_Zero-Blazer_  
ShadowedTactician: Woohoo! I got a review from the writer of Fire Emblem Cross (a really interesting and great work, I must add)!  
Grim: Which means you should remember to leave 'im a signed review sometime.  
ShadowedTactician: Yeah, I'll do that. Yes, I'll admit this is a weird crossover. If you wanna know how I came up with the idea, go visit my profile, Zero. Thanks!

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review!

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: ...Waddya mean, you're not my partner-in-crime?  
Imppala: ...How come you're not giving me Charizard?  
ShadowedTactician: Come on, the tactician can't possibly have overpowered Pokémon! And I'm not even sure I'm putting you in yet! You should be happy enough if I make you a muse!  
Imppala: Grrrrrrrrr...  
Grim: (watches as the two start to argue) ...Okay, I'll start worrying now...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders/VS Pinsir**

* * *

_The next morning comes too quickly. Lyn has fought back the bandits' attack. Now, she rushes for the border of Bern. If she can reach it, Lycia itself is not far off. For a moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen._

* * *

After meeting up with Dorcas at the ruined fortress, Lyn's band of fighters continues to journey on through the mountains. Later that afternoon, the mountains finally gave way to smaller hills and lightly forested areas. 

"We've almost reached the Lycian border," said Kent.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" asked Lyn.

"We should be." Wil remarked, "I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border."

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time," Sain sighed in relief. "Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty," The green knight said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh Kent?" The red cavalier merely frowned. "If your behaviour is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!"

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!" whined Sain.

"Kent, the inn will be fine." Lyn smiled.

"As you say, milady." The red knight consented.

"Lyndis!" Sain began to praise. "You are truly an angel from on high!"

"It's nothing. Forget it," Lyn said hurriedly as she tried to brush Sain off.

"Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep." Florina yawned as she stretched her arm.

"Oh no... Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much." The plainsgirl said with worry. Sure enough, a group of bandits suddenly emerged from the eastern mountains.

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!" A bandit that looked a little like Carjiga (but somewhat stupider) declared.

"What? Not again! They're still after us?" Wil groaned.

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!" sniggered the bandit. "You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon bandits have gone soft!" added another brigand.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations!" retorted Lyn. "We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads!" shouted the enemy leader. "And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" The bandits obeyed, and moved into position over the land. Lyn's party got out their weapons and prepared for battle. Meanwhile...

* * *

"Oooh... We're lost. This makes me so mad!" A girl grumbled as she walked through a forest. She had pink hair tied up in two ponytails, blue eyes and she was wearing a cleric's clothes. A little pink, round creature with overgrown ears and crosses for eyes raced after her, trying to keep up. 

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path." A boy walking behind simply told the girl. He had purple hair that reached his chin and had eyes to match. He was wearing the clothes of a practitioner of magic.

"What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?" The girl turned around, arms akimbo, sounding visibly annoyed.

"...I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort..." muttered Erk.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia..." Erk began.

"Yes, and I'm that priestess."

"Frail? You?" Erk looked at the girl in bewilderment. "Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you. Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company." He quickly fished out a bag of gold from his pocket. "I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?" Serra's eyes grew several times bigger as she stared at Erk like the world was about to end.

"**NO!** You're _MY_ escort, Erk! **_MINE!_**" Serra screamed into his face. "You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without an escort. You're personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at," she added as an afterthought.

"I believe that's my line," Erk declared. "And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey..."

"What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy!" Serra continued to yell at Erk when suddenly, she heard the sounds of battle elsewhere. "Hm? Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!" Picking up her dress, she broke into a light run. "Whismur!" Her Pokémon panicked as it tried to follow her.

"Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in." Erk sighed as he re-pocketed his salary. "No amount of money is worth this. Hoo..."

* * *

"Wow! A fight! A fight!" Serra exclaimed when she had walked out of the forest. "Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits... It's a young girl!" 

"Fool! Keep your voice down!" hissed Erk, clamping his hand over Serra's mouth. It was too late; an archer bandit noticed Serra and approached the two. "Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?" he asked.

"Hm?" Serra gazed at the bandit, with no idea of what he was talking about. Erk began to sigh again. "Ah... this is so wrong..."

"Gyaaa!" The brigand had lost his temper. "I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!"

"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" "Whiiiii! Whiiiiii! Whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Serra and her Whismur started to scream in unison. "Erk! Help me!" the cleric yelled.

"So... loud..." Erk held his ears in apparent pain. "Serra! Behind me!" he shouted. Admittedly this order was redundant, for Serra and Whismur had already hid behind the mage in a huddled, shivering heap. "You there! See if you can match me!" said Erk as he produced a Pokéball and threw it on the ground. As the red beam touched the grass, the surroundings immediately started to dry up and the grass around the materialising Pokémon slowly burned away. The Pokémon was what appeared to be a puddle of red hot lava, but was in fact a gastropod creature of magma with yellow eyes and flaming eyebrows. "Slugma!" It said.

"Fire!" Erk shouted as he flipped through the pages of a magical tome and muttered a few chants. Fire began to rise from around his feet, collecting into a fireball over his head. As Erk performed his attack, Slugma's eyebrows suddenly flared up, shooting wisps of fire and adding to Erk's fireball. Without warning, Erk shot the fireball at the archer, just as the archer sent an arrow flying over that gave Erk a long graze on the arm.

* * *

"That scream..." Lyn rubbed her left ear, which was still ringing, with her finger. "Look! Shadow, someone's over there!" 

"Hmmm... you're right." Shadow looked up casually from drawing his map of the area to plan for battle. "Maybe we ought to go over there and check." Nodding, Lyn and Shadow walked over to where Erk and Serra were. "Um, excuse me... hello?" she called.

"Hm?" Serra peeped out from behind Erk, who was gritting his teeth and holding his bleeding arm in pain.

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" asked Lyn.

"...It just happened." Erk muttered briefly.

"That's not true!" Serra suddenly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Lyn. "Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

"Mur! Whismur!" Serra's Whismur leapt up, growling in agreement.

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could've been avoided," chided Erk. He then turned to Lyn, "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

"But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up?" suggested Lyn. "It'll end things faster, right?"

"That's true... Yes! That's a good idea." Serra's smile appeared on her face again. "Erk! Go and help these ladies."

"But I... fine!" Erk huffed, having had enough of arguing with Serra.

"Great! My name's Lyn," the plainsgirl introduced. "So tell me, will you join arms with us?"

"Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra, and this is my escort, Erk." Serra introduced herself as well. "Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk," she cooed. Erk could only resign himself to his fate and sigh for the uncountable time that day.

* * *

"Hello. You're Shadow, right?" cooed Serra at the tactician. Shadow turned his head from his map. "Yes, that's me." 

"I'm Serra. Nice to meet you." The cleric suddenly grabbed Erk by the arm the one with the gash, of course and causing him to yelp and grit his teeth in pain. "By the way, see this contrary mage here with me?"

"I am not contrary!" Erk retorted.

"His name is Erk," continued Serra. "I think he's been hurt."

"You know, I could have told you that..." muttered the mage.

"I am Erk's employer. 'Master', I suppose you could say..." The cleric went on. "What I'm getting at is... I'm thinking of healing him free of charge. I know, I know, I'm generous to a fault." As Serra shamelessly praised herself, Shadow and Erk could only keep quiet and stare at her incredulously. "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? Praise my generosity!"

"Serra, I understand that you are a cleric. And in case you've forgotten your oaths, clerics are _meant_ to heal people without expecting any payment in return," Shadow stated. "However... this _is_ the first time I'm witnessing an actual healing process. Please, do continue." Serra smiled sweetly, and gently shifted Erk's sleeve up his arm, revealing the bleeding wound. "Heal!" At Serra's command, the tip of her staff began to shine with a brilliant blue light which enveloped Erk's wound, and after a while, Erk's wound wasn't there anymore. Shadow nodded, "That was very interesting, Serra. You can leave now."

"...Leave? Wait! Aren't you going to praise me or " Before Serra could continue, Shadow had already firmly pushed her away. The tactician now faced Erk. "Your name is Erk, correct?"

"...Yes, Shadow. I'm not sure how I got into this mess..." Erk rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "If I'm going to fight, however, I will show you the true power of magic!" Standing in the direction of the archer from earlier on, who was still tending to his burns, Erk summoned another fireball with the help of his tome and his Slugma, and sent the bandit to a fiery end.

"Certainly impressive," Shadow noted. "It would appear that you also have a rather high proficiency level in Pokémon battling as well, Erk."

"Thank you, Shadow." The mage bowed politely. "However... I feel it might be better if you attacked from the back instead mages like you are rather lacking in their defensive skills. I think you would be better off protecting Serra, since she's non-offensive."

"Serra? Non-offensive? Tell that to my ears..." Erk groaned to himself as the tactician walked away. "Elimine, save me..."

* * *

Except for the constant noises of Serra and Whismur squealing and screaming away in everyone's ears, the battle went on quite smoothly. The Ganelon bandits proved themselves to be vastly dwindling in power with every wave that hit Lyn and her comrades. Eventually, the leader of this group of bandits, Bug, came into view... 

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits!" he snarled.

"Why, because they might dirty their hands while taking you on?" responded Shadow with a smirk. "Why, you..." Bug's breathing intensified, as did his anger. "Pinsir!" he shouted, throwing a Pokéball from his pouch. A brown Bug-type Pokémon appeared, with layers of tough exoskeleton shielding its body and two spiky claws atop its head. This was Pinsir, the Stagbeetle Pokémon.

"Everyone, attack!" Shadow roared. The others needed no further instruction as they sent in their Pokémon for the attack. "Saur!" "Whirl!" "Pid!" "Cac!"

"Pinsir, use Revenge!" The Stagbeetle Pokémon glared at the incoming attackers, took their attacks, then launched itself into a frenzy, battering Bulbasaur, Poliwhirl, Mitch and Cacnea. "Revenge! It's an attack that does more damage when the user takes damage!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Shadow!" Serra's voice was heard. "We're back from shopping!"

"Shopping?" Lyn stared at Shadow. "I told Serra and Erk to visit the local armoury to buy a few new weapons, and sell the iron sword Erk found as well," Shadow explained. "And she made me do all the carrying," Erk grunted as he dropped his load.

"Three new javelins... good." Shadow picked up the lances and threw one each to Kent, Sain and Florina. "Try attacking him from a distance!" shouted the tactician.

"Right!" Leading the attack, Kent flung his javelin at Bug and Pinsir, followed by Florina and Sain.

"Harden, Pinsir!" At Bug's command, Pinsir held its arms in a cross position as it began to shine with a powerful sheen. The javelins bounced harmlessly off its tough exterior. "Seismic Toss!" Bug shouted. Pinsir swiftly grabbed the javelins from the ground, and threw them back at their owners. "Oof!" "Eeek!" The three lance users fell to the ground as their own lances dismounted them.

"Urrrgh... It's up to you to fight him now, Serra and Erk!" Shadow turned to see Serra sitting on a nearby stump with Whismur in her arms. "Absolutely not!" she huffed primly. "Fighting would give Whismur ugly muscles! Isn't that right, Whismur?" she cooed lovingly as she cuddled her Pokémon. Erk slapped his forehead.

"Never mind..." Shadow sighed. "Erk, you should suffice. You've got a type advantage anyway..." Nodding, the mage stepped up to face the bandit and his Pokémon.

"Okay! Slugma, use Ember attack!" Erk commanded, flipping through his magic book. "Fire!"

"Pinsir, use Dig!" Quickly, the Bug Pokémon started burrowing into the ground with its forearms, avoiding the fireball. "Uh oh..." Shadow started to look around, his eyes darting from here to there. "Careful, everyone," he warned. "There's no way of telling where it might "

"Pin-SIR!" The Pokémon in question suddenly burst from the ground, catching Lyn in its claws. "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed.

"Vicegrip!" Pinsir started to clamp Lyn across the waist in a bid to crush her.

"Slugma! Quick, use Body Slam!" Erk ordered! "Ma!" The Lava Pokémon quickly lunged at Pinsir and knocked it over, making it release its hold on Lyn. "Grrrrr! Pinsir, crush that little pest!" Bug growled.

"Sir!" Pinsir glared at Slugma, then jumped at it, landing directly onto Slugma. "It's Pinsir's own Body Slam!" Lyn gasped. "Now Erk's Slugma has been completely immobilised!"

"No... wait!" Shadow looked onwards. Pinsir had started to catch fire underneath! "That's... Slugma's _Flame Body_! Enemies will be burnt on contact with Slugma!" The tactician stared at Erk, who had a small smile on his face. Apparently he had been anticipating this all along.

"Now, Slugma, wrap yourself around Pinsir!" The Fire Pokémon suddenly stretched itself from under Pinsir like a melting snowball, and wrapped its fiery limbs around Pinsir, causing Pinsir's body to burn to a crisp.

"Pinsir!" Bug cried. "That does it! You're going down!" He charged forward, waving his steel axe...

"Slugma, now!" The mass of lava surrounding the fallen Pinsir regrouped to form Slugma, which stood upon its victim. Erk started to dance about with his cloak flying as the pages of his Fire tome flipped magically.

**"FIRE!"** Erk yelled, summoning a killer fireball along with Slugma's Ember that melted Bug's axe and left his skin scorched.

"...Blaaaaah..." Bug managed to mutter before collapsing. "Scum... you're all scum..."

* * *

"Nicely led, Shadow." Lyn complimented. "That should just about do it..." 

"What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn." Serra commented.

"Your staff is a wondrous thing," Lyn returned Serra's compliment. "Healing powers amaze me."

"Only those in the service of good can wield them," bragged the cleric.

"You helped us tremendously. Well," Lyn said as she looked at the setting sun, "it's time for us to go."

"Take care. Goodbye, Lyn." Serra smiled her farewells.

"Fare you well. You too, Erk." Lyn wished.

"Goodbye." Erk replied in his simple manner.

* * *

"Well, let us be on our way, Erk," Serra yawned as she stretched. 

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?" A voice wafted from the trees as the leaves rustled. Then Sain, riding on his Ponyta, came out from the forest.

"What an absolutely delectable creature!" he breathed.

"Oh my!" Serra appeared startled, "Are you one of Lyn's companions?"

"Please, call me Sain," the green cavalier said as he smiled at Serra.

"I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia," the cleric girl introduced.

"Serra... what a lyrical name," Sain commented. "I am in service to House Caelin."

"Oh! So Lyn is a member of the marquess' family?" gasped Serra.

"She is the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess," answered Sain.

"Hmmm... such an important person." Serra said to herself, giggling.

"Serra... what deviousness are you contemplating now?" groaned Erk.

"Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!" chuckled the cleric.

"You can't be serious..." The mage felt the blood drain from his face as he realised what Serra was about to do.

"Oh, Sain!" Serra called. "Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis' company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her." She put on her innocent-looking eyes for additional effect.

"Of course! We couldn't be happier!" Sain exclaimed. _"Well, _I_ would be happier,"_ he thought. "Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

"Are you being hunted or something?" asked Serra, trying to sound concerned.

"Yes, it's an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere," Sain explained.

"Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy," offered Serra.

"Well, I, er... It sounds... dangerous..." Erk stuttered.

"Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful!" Sain exclaimed, oblivious to Erk's reaction. "Please wait here! I will go and speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf," he said as he rode away.

"Unbelievable..." Erk stared into the space where Sain was.

"This is fantastic, Erk!" Serra squealed. "Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!" She began to cheer and perform a little dance with her Whismur. For Erk, however, dancing was one of the last things on his mind as his face turned a slight shade of green.

"I... I... I think I'm going to be ill." Erk mumbled briefly to no one in particular.

* * *

At the same time, in Castle Caelin... 

"What! That little girl crossed the border!"

"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen..." trembled the reporting soldier.

"Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing back! Do anything to finish this now!" Lundgren roared. "First the old man, and now the girl... They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Double the poison's strength! If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician/Imppala: (still arguing )  
Grim: Sigh. Review. 


	7. Chapter 6

ShadowedTactician: Alright, I'm done with this chapter.  
Imppala: You've certainly increased your efficiency rate.  
ShadowedTactician: Must be the extra time I have for this week. Anyway, since you're not appearing yet, I've decided to make you a muse... for this fanfiction only.  
Imppala: Well, I suppose it's better than nothing... where's Grim?  
ShadowedTactican: He's in my oxygen chamber at the moment.  
Imppala: O... kay. 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review. And next time, please don't hug Grim too hard.

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Hello again, Gijinka Renamon! Now allow Imppala to analyse your choices...  
Imppala: Hmmm... not bad selections for Eliwood and Nergal, except the Salamence. Probably too violent for Eliwood. Hariyama doesn't really fit Hector, and as for Athos... maybe you should think along legendary lines.

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks, bro. Though I've got to mention one thing... you can't spell!  
Imppala: Fine... It's not like you're completely error-free either.

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: To start with, I gave Serra Exploud because it makes big uproars just like she does. But since we just met her, she gets a Basic form. Dorcas is the only exception because... well, can you imagine him using a Poliwag?

_Toxic Bishounen_  
ShadowedTactician: Some of the the Pokémon will indeed be changing. While some will evolve prior to chapters, some people will get new Pokémon prior to chapters, as well as along the way. As for Erk's selection, I was mainly keeping the elements of his attacks in mind when I selected Pokémon for him. Granted, he and Slugma don't have much in common, and rather much more for his new one in Chapter 14: False Friends. However, it's not impossible for me to give him Slowking later on.  
Imppala: Nils getting a Bagon... not really a good selection, in my opinion. Nils isn't really the offensive type; his purpose is mainly to support... as ShadowedTactician's choice for him is explained.  
ShadowedTactician: Vaida has Salamence in the cards, and it's pretty likely that she's getting it in this fanfiction too. Lucius is getting a certain Pokémon that looks a lot like a girl... but this Pokémon's gender ratio is fifty-fifty, so it's possible to be a male. Concerning Wil, I'll mull it over.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Blood of Pride/VS Tauros**

* * *

_At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However, the marquess' brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

* * *

"What city is this?" Lyn asked as her group entered a town square. 

"This? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia," explained Sain.

"The second biggest, hm? It does seem awfully busy..." mused the plainsgirl. "By the way, where's Kent?"

"He said he was going ahead to the castle, but..." Sain turned around to see Kent riding into view with a smile on his face. "Ah, here he comes now."

"Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle." Kent said brightly, "They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

"He's going to help us?" Lyn could not believe her ears.

"Yes," answered Kent. "Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy relationship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

"Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!" cheered Sain.

"If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly sorry for hardships you've suffered so far," apologised Kent.

"Don't be silly." Lyn smiled. "You are so capable, Kent."

"Kent?" Sain exclaimed. The cavalier in question was blushing as red as his armour.

"Hm? Oh, and so are you, Sain," Lyn quickly added. "Of course I am!" boasted the green knight.

"The castle awaits..." Kent trailed, finally getting his voice back. As the group made their way to the palace, however, all did not appear well...

"This is terrible!" A villager yelled as he ran past Lyn's comrades, along with other fleeing townsfolk. "The castle is burning!"

"What did you say?" Sain quickly pulled the reins on Ponyta, making it screech to a halt. "What's happening?"

"Smoke! From the castle!" the villager babbled. "Hey!" He suddenly shouted, "What are those men doing?" A group of men had rushed from around the castle, stopping in front of Lyn and her friends. The red-haired man in front confronted Lyn with his sword. "Who are you?" asked Lyn.

"You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?" The mercenary challenged. "Ah!" Lyn gasped. "What do you..."

"No questions! Prepare yourself!" Without warning, the swordsman leapt into the air, ready to strike. Just before he could bring down the blade, the mercenary's face suddenly contorted with agony, and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Aaaargg! Aaaaah!" He screamed in utmost pain.

"What?" Lyn was confused by the sudden turn of events. Then, she noticed a stick-like object poking out from the swordsman's waist. "An... arrow?" She looked up to see that the rest of the men had dispersed, with a mysterious person on a horse in their place. This man had the features of a nomad, with his brown tribal clothes, pale yellow skin, green hair and jade earrings. The bow in his hand made Lyn realise that he was the one who had saved her. "Who are..."

"Milady Lyndis!" Kent cried as he rode aside her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. He... this man saved me." Lyn replied breathlessly.

"May I ask your name?" asked Kent. The nomad said nothing, but simply turned to go away. "Wait!" shouted Lyn. "Why did you help me?"

"I thought a Sacaen plainswoman was being attacked," the stranger said simply without turning back. "I was mistaken..."

"No, you were right! I am from Sacae! I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain!"

"The Lorca?" The nomad faced Lyn, apparently shocked. "There were survivors?"

"Yes!"

"You should leave at once," warned the nomad. "A blaze has started in the castle, and its spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

"You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is the marquess safe?" Lyn asked question after question.

"The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted," the stranger answered. "The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

"I see... All right then, we'll help you." Lyn offered her assistance.

"Milady?" Kent looked at Lyn, surprised.

"Why?" The nomad asked.

"These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle... it's because of me," Lyn confessed. "So I must help if I can..."

"Mm. It sounds like you're involved somehow..." The nomad pulled the reins of his horse. "Let's go."

"You'll accept our aid?" asked Lyn excitedly. Kent gave her a slightly disapproving look, while the nomad merely nodded. "I am Rath of the Kutolah," he finally introduced. "Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of Sacae."

"Thank you, Rath!" gushed Lyn. "A thousand blessings upon you!"

"And a thousand curses upon our enemy!" nodded Rath.

"Come!" Lyn waved to the others to gather round.

* * *

"You!" A woman screamed shrilly. "What are you doing in my house!" She yelled to a sandy-haired man dressed in green clothes and a red cloak. He had a purple monkey-like animal perched on his shoulder. 

"Peace! I mean no danger to you!" The man smiled as he raised both his hands. "Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look," he produced a few coins from his pocket, "I'll pay you for the privilege. Please."

"Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible!" The woman shook her head as she took the man's payment. "I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" The man laughed as the woman disappeared down a trapdoor, still shaking her head. "Now then, which side has the most to offer?" he mused. "Ai!" nodded the creature beside him.

* * *

"Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in," Rath told Lyn. "Perhaps the secret passageway..." 

"Secret passageway?"

"There's an underground tunnel leading to the throne room," answered Rath. "There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."

"So we head through the passage to the throne room, and rescue the marquess first," Shadow rubbed his chin. "Can you drive the enemy from the castle once we've done that?" Rath nodded. "If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest..." The nomad paused. "There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

"But... the doors to the barracks are locked." Lyn noted.

"The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck," said Rath.

"So, opening those doors is our first objective..." Lyn frowned. "What shall we do, Shadow? We don't have any keys with us..."

"Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys," suggested the tactician. "Maybe we ought to ask around for information." There seemed no other possible course of action, so Lyn and Shadow headed over to a house to ask for help. Just as Lyn was about to knock on the door, it opened by itself, revealing none other than the sandy-haired stranger and his primate companion.

"Hey, you!" he called to Lyn. "Can I talk to you?"

"Who are you?" asked the plainsgirl.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. This is my buddy, Aipom," he introduced. "Would you like to buy my services?"

"I've no need for a thief," Lyn replied curtly.

"Really?" Matthew smirked. "And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

"What?" Lyn gasped. "How did you know about..."

"Bullseye!" Matthew smiled at Lyn, who had her eyes narrowed. "Don't be mad. Hire me! For you, I'll even lower my normal rate," he offered.

"We do need those doors opened..." Shadow piped up. Lyn sighed. "Okay. You're hired," she said to Matthew. "But... why did you choose to ally yourself with me?"

"Hm? I was watching the battle from up above. Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy," answered Matthew with a grin. "Pretty simple, really."

"You're so... odd," was all Lyn could say as she went to rejoin the group.

"It's time to get to work, Aipom!" Matthew stretched his arms. The Long Tail Pokémon on his shoulder simply jumped to the ground, landing on its tail hand. "Pardon! You're Shadow, right? Please tell me what to do."

"Alright." The tactician looked around, then pointed to a locked door. "I need to see what you can do, so try opening that door over there."

"Easy!" Matthew swiftly dashed over to the lock, and with a few quick moves of his lockpick, the door sprang open without warning. "Ta-dah!"

"Impressive," Shadow smiled. "Ah, there appears to be a floor tile that looks different from the others... Rath!" He called the nomad over. "Is this one of the switches?"

"...Indeed," Rath rode into the room. "It should work if I just..."

**KABOOM!** A loud explosion was heard, just as Rath's horse poked the tile with its hoof. Part of the wall had been destroyed, revealing a new passage. "That takes care of the first one," Rath noted. "Two more to go."

"Got that. Matthew, now I need you to... Matthew?" Shadow turned to see Matthew gazing greedily into the passage, as if captivated by something. His Aipom looked no different.

"Unless my eyes deceive me, that's a chest!" Matthew gasped as his eyes appeared to shine with wonder. "Say, Shadow!" He beckoned, "since we came all this way, what say we help ourselves?"

"Er... maybe not," disagreed the tactician.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Don't be such a bore!" whined Matthew as he playfully punched Shadow by the arm. "If you want to win, you've got to use every means at your disposal. That's an ironclad rule!"

"The marquess is going to give us supplies! It's not going to put us in his good books if we pilfer from his castle!" Shadow fumed.

"Yeah, I know stealing's bad. I'm well aware of that," sighed the thief. "Let's just call this an advancement on our reward, okay? We're saving the marquess, right?"

"...Fine, I suppose," Shadow gave up arguing. "Go unlock that chest and see what you can find."

"Hurrah! Treasure time! Treasure time!" Matthew cheered as he raced into the passage, with Aipom following suit. After fumbling about with the lock, he produced a blue piece of clothing that seemed to glow with a light aura. "Hey!" Matthew exclaimed. "It's an angelic robe!"

"A what?" Shadow ran over to the thief, confused.

"It's an item that increases the health points of the wearer," Matthew explained. "It's suitable for those on the... er... less robust side. Like me, for instance." He gazed at the tactician pleadingly.

"...Nah. I think I have a better candidate to use that angelic robe than you," Shadow decided. "Aww..." Matthew whined. As he went further into the barracks to look for more chests, Shadow quickly found Erk.

"Here, Erk," Shadow thrust the robe into Erk's arms, "I need you to pass this to Serra."

"Huh?" Erk was surprised. "But why me?"

"Because I need to see what our new thief is doing. If I didn't keep my eyes on him, I'm sure he'd clean this castle of all its valuables." Shadow folded his arms. "Besides, I found you first. And aren't you supposed to guarding Serra?"

"But... but... Ugh! Fine!" Erk finally went away, grumbling. Shadow ran back to look for Matthew, who was admiring a sword he'd found in a chest. "This is a very good armourslayer, Aipom," he was saying. "Ai!"

"So... what does it do?" asked Shadow.

"Just as the name suggests, it's especially effective against knights in armour. Maybe you should give this to someone else to use it."

"Hm? But why not you?" Shadow smirked.

"Well, I'm not too strong, and... I just hate being counterattacked." Matthew stuck out his tongue, "Told you I was less robust."

"Fine. Maybe I'll give it to Lyn... eh?" Shadow turned around as he felt a shockwave ring throughout the ground, followed by a loud bang. Looking outside the room he and Matthew were in, he saw that one of the walls had collapsed and rubble and smoke covered the area where it once was.

"Ah." Shadow nodded. "They've found the second switch."

"Oh, that reminds me..." Matthew turned to Shadow. "I couldn't help overhearing... is there a young cleric by the name of Serra in your army?"

"Hm?" Shadow looked back at him. "Yes, Matthew... why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Quickly he dashed out of the room, leaving a confused Shadow behind. Sure enough, he could see the talkative girl raving about her new robe. "What in the world is SHE doing here?" gasped the thief. "I cannot let _her_ find the passageway..."

* * *

By the time the others had gathered together, only the leader of the marauders, Bool, was left. He was a knight wearing chartreuse armour, had brown facial hair and a mean-looking steel lance. "Bah," he muttered. "Lyndis and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter," he grinned evilly, "I shall deal with you." 

"Oh, yeah? We're going to deal with you!" Sain shouted. He and Kent went forward, flanking Lyn, who was clutching her new armourslayer tightly.

"Heh heh heh." Bool sniggered, suddenly making a throwing action towards the floor. Smoke appeared as he did so, and when the area was clear again, the three fighters found themselves nose to nose with a towering Tauros that seemed anything but happy.

"Eh!" Lyn gasped. "How..."

"Tauros! Tackle!" Bool ordered. The Wild Bull Pokémon reared, and prepared to charge. "Kyaaaaa!" Lyn screamed, completely petrified.

"Milady!" Quickly, Kent scooped her up and placed her on Stantler. He and Sain only managed to jump out of the way of Tauros' charging in the nick of time. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" The others screamed as they scrambled to get away.

"We can't fight that thing close up!" cried Sain.

"Right! We'll just have to use long-range tactics!" affirmed Shadow. "Everyone! Attack that Tauros from a distance!"

"Okay! Slugma, use Ember!" Erk commanded. "Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam!" Dorcas joined in. The Lava and Tadpole Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs and began to launch their attacks.

"Rage attack!" The Tauros growled, then charged forward with its horns shining. **BLAM!** Slugma and Poliwhirl could not get out of the way quickly enough and were effortlessly tossed aside.

"No good! It's so strong, it's resisted all those attacks!" shouted Shadow. "And by using Rage, it's raised its own Attack strength while taking very little damage!"

"So how can we defeat it?" yelled Lyn. Tauros was barging its horns everywhere and demolishing wall after wall. "We can't possibly stop it like this!" This time, Shadow could not think of an answer.

"Tauros!" Bool announced, "Use Thrash!" As the order was given, Tauros began to feverishly whip itself with its three tails, over and over again, before launching itself into a ferocious stampede that even started to shake the castle.

"That's it!" Shadow had a brainwave, "we'll wait for it to tire itself out with Thrash! It'll be too fatigued to attack properly then!"

"I will aid you in this plot," said Rath as he rode up. "It is my duty as captain of the guard. Poochyena, go!" He shouted as he sent out a small grey canine, one of the species which Grim and Shadow were by now all too familiar with. "Use your Take Down!" Instinctively, the Bite Pokémon ran aside the charging bull and leapt at it. Although the lunge barely did any damage, it did manage to get the Tauros' attention, which was the desired effect. Angrily, the Tauros chased after the small dog, but kept missing due to its target's small size and nimble speed.

"Poochyena's _Run Away_ should be enough to keep Tauros busy before it gets Confused," Shadow said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Poochyena was driving Tauros crazy as it ran here and there, making sure to let Tauros slam itself into a wall every now and then. However, after ten minutes, Tauros showed no signs of tiring.

"This... isn't possible!" The tactician gasped, "No Tauros has ever been able to maintain a Thrash for so long and still not get Confused!"

"...Wait!" Matthew suddenly started sniffing the air. "I smell... berries! Aipom, what about you?" The Long Tail Pokémon nodded at its trainer. Just then, Matthew caught a glimpse of Tauros' open mouth as it charged, and saw a mass of pink. "Of course! It's been chewing Persim berries all this time!" The thief exclaimed.

"Persim berries... the berries that prevent confusion, of course!" Shadow slapped his forehead. "In that case, we'll need to get rid of those Persim... ah!" Grabbing Matthew by his cloak, Shadow briefly whispered his plan to the thief, who nodded in agreement. Picking up his purple monkey, Matthew passed on Shadow's instructions. "You got all that, Aipom?"

"Ai! Pom!" Aipom merely grinned.

"Alright! Go for it!" As soon as Matthew placed it on the floor, Aipom quickly dashed behind Tauros, and managed to leap onto its back using its dexterous tail. "Now, Aipom! Thief attack!"

"Pom!" Hanging onto Tauros' head with its tail-hand, Aipom swept itself right under Tauros' nose and swiped the pink berry muck from its mouth. "Mmmm?" Surprised, Tauros skidded to a halt.

"Rath! Matthew! Now!" shouted Shadow.

"_Swagger!_" The thief and nomad ordered simultaneously. Aipom and Poochyena jumped in front of Tauros, and began to walk around it with boastful airs.

"Grrrr...RRRRRR!" Soon, Tauros became infuriated with the puny Pokémon's endless bragging behaviour, and it reared like a horse (though not neighing like one). A second later, it had begun to charge... but this time, it was headed for Bool! "WHAT!" the knight exclaimed.

"When Aipom used _Thief_, Tauros lost its Persim berries and its only protection against getting Confused!" called Shadow. "Now that _Swagger_ has been used on it twice, it'll damage itself, as well as you, even more with its vastly increased attack power!"

The explanation was the second last thing Bool heard. The last thing he _did_ hear was the sharp jangling of metal as Tauros forcefully drove its horns into his armour, immediately followed by two surges of pain as he was gored in the front and smashed into the wall behind him. "Gah! Lord Lundgren..." he screamed his final words. The Tauros, now knocked back to its senses after the impact with Bool's armour, cleanly shook off the dead knight and stampeded out of the barracks, never to be seen again. "Look!" Shadow pointed, "It's the final switch! That knight had been standing on it all this time!"

"So... this is the final switch. We should be good to go," said Lyn as she stepped forward and stepped on the differently patterned tile. Instantly, the wall in front of her crumbled into a pile of rubble. "Here it is, everyone! The secret passageway!" Lyn waved. "We'll let Rath take over from here," she said as the nomad calmly rode into the castle, with his Poochyena following behind.

* * *

Later, in the throne room... 

"Ah, it's Rath!" breathed Marquess Araphen. "You've done well. What a performance!"

"Sir..." Rath bowed humbly. "If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

"Hm?" The marquess faced Lyn, "Who are you?"

"My name is Lyndis," Lyn bowed as well, "I'm pleased you're fine." If anyone had noticed, they would have seen Marquess Araphen's expression change from one of relief to one of distaste. "Oh... it's you. You're Marquess Caelin's..." He suddenly turned to face Rath. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl." Wordlessly, Rath walked out of the room with his Poochyena. The marquess turned to Lyn once again.

"Now, Lady Lyndis... do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?" he asked.

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren," Lyn answered.

"That's exactly right," Marquess Araphen said in a dangerously soft voice, "Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

"My-my apologies..." Lyn began, but Marquess Araphen continued speaking.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance..." He turned his back on Lyn with a brief wave of his robe. "I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

"Marquess Araphen!" Kent protested. "You gave me your word, my lord!"

"..." The marquess turned around, "Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

"What... what do you mean?" stammered Kent. _What could I have done wrong,_ he thought.

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but..." Marquess Araphen paused for a moment, as if choosing his words carefully. "...I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

_"What?"_ Lyn nearly dropped her Mani Katti in shock.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be... troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?" The marquess continued.

"You...!" Immediately, Sain saw red, and clenched his fists as if he was going to pound the marquess.

"Sain! Hold!" cried Kent, desperately restraining the green knight. "My apologies, Lord Marquess..."

"Hm... your man is poorly disciplined," snorted the marquess disdainfully.

"Marquess Araphen!" Kent implored, "Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."

"...I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case..." Marquess Araphen went on, "his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming..." Sain snarled.

"Sain!" Kent cried again.

"I understand. Kent, Sain, Shadow, we take our leave at once," Lyn said curtly.

"Milady Lyndis! We..." Kent began, but Shadow stopped him.

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins." Lyn said through gritted teeth. "I will _not_ accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." With that, Lyn turned around and walked straight out of the room.

* * *

"That was well done, milady!" exclaimed Sain when he, Kent and Shadow caught up with Lyn outside the castle. "The marquess is a lout! Don't worry about anything, we're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?" Kent, however, was in a much less happy mood. 

"I... I beg your forgiveness." Kent bowed.

"Why are you apologising, Kent?" Lyn asked concernedly.

"I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin," Kent mumbled. "I failed to take your feelings into account."

"Is that it? Trouble yourself no more, Kent. You have put my safety above all else. I have seen that..." Lyn smiled as she gently lifted Kent's head to face hers. "Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis..." Kent began to blush again.

* * *

"Bah! Arrogant child!" Marquess Araphen was still snorting, "If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages!" 

"...Are those your true feelings toward the nomads of Sacae, milord?"

"What? Oh, Rath!" The marquess saw Rath standing behind him with Poochyena, and immediately put on a smile. "I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain, and I'm proud of your service."

"Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from," Rath said icily. "But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

"Rath! How can you speak to me like that?" thundered Marquess Araphen. "I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well. I have treated you better than your kind deserves!" That was all Rath needed to hear.

"You will never understand." Rath turned before his emotions had a chance to grab a hold on him. "My service ends here," he said finally as he walked slowly out of the throne room. "Pooch!" Poochyena kicked its back leg at the marquess before following its trainer.

* * *

"The marquess of Araphen... he said my grandfather was ill," Lyn said worriedly. "We must hurry to Caelin..." 

"As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome," Kent cautioned. "However, I've vowed to see you through the end, milady!"

"I'm with you, too!" added Sain.

"Thank you. I'm counting on the both of you." Turning to face her group, Lyn smiled. "Tha... thank you all for always standing by my side. It's because of all of you that I..." Punching the air, she yelled, "I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

"Saur! Bulba!" cheered her Pokémon partner. Everyone else clapped and cheered as well. As they passed by the city gates, a familiar figure approached them.

"Rath!" Lyn gasped. "What is it? What are you..."

"I overheard the marquess talking to himself," Rath said simply. "Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?" asked Lyn hopefully. Rath nodded. "And this... I want you to take it," he said, placing a heavy-looking bag into the nomad girl's hands.

"This is... gold?" Lyn exclaimed as she opened the package. "It... It's too much. I can't accept it..."

"I have no need for it," said Rath. "And if it will help you..."

"But..." Lyn began to protest.

"I cannot take back something once offered," the nomad finished firmly.

"Rath..." Lyn expressed her gratitude to Rath for the second time that day, "I thank you." The nomad merely gave a small smile at the edge of his mouth.

* * *

Later, as the group continued to walk along... 

"Matthew, you can't keep everything you find lying on the ground," chided Shadow. "We don't have a merchant to store it all!"

"But Aipom can't help it! It's all due to it's _Pick Up_ ability! Besides," grunted Matthew as he tried to balance the items in his arms, "we'll be saving a lot of gold this way! So far we've picked up thirteen vulneraries, a silk scarf, two Pokéballs, and a whole array of healing berries!"

"I know, but..." Shadow looked on as Aipom threw another Cheri berry onto the pile of items on Matthew's arms. "Are you sure you can carry all that stuff?"

"Positive!" By now Matthew was having trouble walking straight. Shadow smirked. "Alright, if you think you can handle it... Hey, everybody!" the tactician shouted with glee. "Matthew's just volunteered to be our merchant!"

The effect was instantaneous. Sain first stepped up to deposit his weapons on the thief, giving him a chance to freely ride Ponyta without anything (except his armour) weighing him down. Serra subsequently followed, carelessly throwing her Heal staff onto the pile of towering items and dashing off to show everyone her angelic robe for the fifth time that hour. The others all gladly relieved themselves of their burdens, with the exception of Lyn, who wanted to make sure they would be ready in the event of an ambush, and Kent, who felt that a knight of Caelin should carry his own weapons.

"Whoah!" The load was much too high and heavy for Matthew to handle. Painfully, he collapsed on the road, with the stuff on his arms scattered all around him. "Ai!" His Pokémon rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Ugh..." Matthew groaned as stood up, rubbed his sore posterior, and began to pick up the objects lying around, one by one. "First I meet that loudmouth of a cleric, and then our tactician does this to me..." He sighed, "This was not an easy mission Lord Uther sent me on..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Grim: (coughs as he is removed from the oxygen chamber) So sorry, dozed off... what did I miss?  
ShadowedTactician: The entire of Chapter 6. You know what to do now...  
Grim: Yes... review, guys. Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 7

ShadowedTactician: Right! Time to sort out the reviews for this time round... and this time, Grim's joining us!  
Imppala: Indeed. And so am I, assistant muse and tactician in command.  
Grim: ...What?  
ShadowedTactician: Shush! You'll give it away! 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: ...Why do so many people compare Nergal with Mewtwo? Cloning hasn't even been invented yet!  
Imppala: Maybe, but there's no reason why you can't take creative liberties and change history a little.  
ShadowedTactician: ...I'll think about it. Thanks for the review.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
Grim: ...Fine. Apology accepted.  
Imppala: I must admit, that was a very subtle ending for Matthew's debut.  
ShadowedTactician: You have a chair of laughter? Wow, show it to me sometime...

_Toxic Bishounen_  
The two humans and one Duskull look at the review, at each other, at the review, and so ad infinitum.  
ShadowedTactician: Er... to save space and time, I think we'll leave all the respective character and Pokémon allotment discussions to their individual debuts.  
Imppala: All in good time.  
ShadowedTactician: And, pertaining to Eliwood and Hector's choices... well, since Lyn, Eliwood and Hector are pretty much like Green, Red and Blue from the manga,Pokemon Adventures, I thought it'd be good to give them all the starter Pokémon from the same generation. I didn't think Cyndaquil fit Eliwood, nor did Torchic. Charmander seemed to fit him best; he does marry a dragon in the end anyway. Hector's suited up in armour like Squirtle, and... you get the idea. Moving on...

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review, GR, but Pent isn't getting Alakazam. To see what three-stager he does get, refer to Toxic Bishounen's last review.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad/VS Gastly**

* * *

_Lyn takes her leave of Araphen, finding no aid from its spiteful marquess. Now, she and her companions resume their march toward Caelin in earnest. Racing against time, with her grandfather's life the prize. Harried and impatient, Lyn presses onward. Suddenly, a young boy appears and pleads for their assistance._

* * *

At a small inn in Khathelet, another Lycian territory, something very unusual was taking place... 

"Please!" A young boy was begging, "Somebody... Somebody, please help!"

"That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!" barked the innkeeper, shoving the boy outside onto the dirt road.

"Oof!" went the boy as he fell in a heap. He turned to face the innkeeper as his eyes started to water, "But, sir... Why? You were so kind yesterday..."

"I thought you were just two kids, a couple of travelling performers..." The innkeeper said sternly. "If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get up and get out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

"But...!" The boy stared helplessly as the innkeeper slammed the door in his face. "Whew... what a mess," the innkeeper heaved a sigh of relief as he went to complete some other unfinished business. The entire proceeding of events did not go unseen however; from behind a door a blond monk with blue robes and shoulder-length hair had witnessed the entire thing. A small Pokémon hid behind his leg. It had equally girlish features as the monk besides it in the form of green "hair", red horns and snow-white skin. "Hmm..." hummed the monk in deep thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyn's group had just entered the scene. 

"Where are we, Kent?" asked Lyn.

"This is Khathelet," explained the red knight. "If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."

"From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to Castle Caelin," Sain estimated. "...Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

"Ten days..." Before Lyn could say anything else, the young boy from earlier on approached them. "Pardon me, but..." he began nervously.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lyn asked kindly.

"My... my name is Nils. You and your friends... are you mercenaries?" asked the boy.

"And... if we are?" Lyn's eyebrow twitched.

"I need your help!" The boy burst out suddenly.

"Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child," warned Kent.

"I know," Lyn replied, slightly annoyed. She turned to the boy, "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there someone else you can ask?"

"There's no time! Ninian's been... It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!" wailed Nils.

"Your sister?" Sain appeared to spring up from his horse at the mention of another female target to chase. "Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

"Sain..." groaned Kent. He already knew where this conversation was headed.

"That's right!" Nils nodded. "By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian..."

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" exclaimed Sain.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" disagreed Kent. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

"Kent, I..." Lyn uttered, "I want to help this child."

"Milady?" Kent was surprised.

"I'm worried about my grandfather, of course..." Lyn explained. "But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

"...I see." Kent closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kent," Lyn apologised.

"I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies," smiled Kent. "You must do as your heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

"Thank you." Lyn gave Kent her gratitude. "Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one!" Sain commented. "Ah, well. You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

"Will you lead us to the men who've done this, Nils?" Lyn asked.

"Uh huh. They're really tough, so be careful," Nils cautioned.

"Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves," laughed Lyn. "Right, Shadow?" Her ever-reliable tactician only gave her a knowing smile. Suddenly, an archer and another shady character emerged from the hills ahead. Both were wearing black robes, but the man besides the archer was wearing a black hood that covered most of his face.

"Ah! Oh, no..." Nils started to back away.

"Heh heh heh... Found him!" declared the archer. "C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now," he coaxed.

"No! Let Ninian go!" yelled Nils.

"We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up!" So saying, the archer proceeded to grab Nils, when a brilliant sheen of light suddenly stopped him. It was Lyn, who was standing protectively in front of Lyn with her Mani Katti unsheathed. "Huh?" The archer stepped backwards, "Who do you think you are?"

"Lyn!" exclaimed Nils.

"Let the boy's sister go." Lyn ordered in a deadly voice.

"Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh?" sneered the archer. "What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!" retorted Lyn.

"Stupid girl... you'll regret those words." The archer muttered. "Take 'em down, boys!" On the hills and grass beyond, more people dressed in black came out from their hiding places, ready to fight.

* * *

"Hmmm... we appear to be facing a shaman," Shadow noted as he pointed to the hooded character. "I've heard that these practicioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful." As Shadow briefed the rest, another stranger walked up to the group. It was the blonde monk from the inn, and he had his girl-like Pokémon with him. 

"What! Who are you?" exclaimed Lyn.

"Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you," apologised the stranger.

"Your clothes... they look like religious vestiary," noted Lyn. "Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes... well, no." The stranger confessed, "I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius."

"Do you have business with us?" Lyn asked.

"I was at the local inn when this child came seeking help," explained Lucius. "The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was... unpleasant."

"I wasn't afraid of him!" protested Nils. "I'm used to being treated that way."

"That's awful," commented Lyn.

"May I please lend you my services?" offered Lucius. "I truly wish to help the boy, if only a little."

"Of course," Lyn smiled.

"Thank you very much," Lucius bowed. "The blessings of Saint Elimine be upon you."

* * *

"Ah... Lucius, right?" Shadow studied their new addition. "I see that you have a Pokémon with you as well...all themembers of our group do. And it's a Ralts, too! You don't see much of those Pokémon around!" Lucius blushed slightly at the comment. "Anyway," Shadow continued, "I need to see what you can do. You are a user of light magic, yes?" The monk nodded. "Then the shaman over there should be no problem to you at all," Shadow pointed. 

"Very well." Obeying his orders, Lucius marched up to the shaman, brought out a shining tome, and briefly muttered a spell. "Lightning!" Instantly, a storm of lightning bolts rained down on the shaman. Staggering from the attack, the shaman produced his own tome, and launched his own attack.

"Flux!" The jewel on the necklace the shaman was wearing began to sparkle with dark energy, and his cloak began to levitate. A ball of dark energy suddenly formed in front of him, and sunk into the ground, only to emerge right under Lucius and damaging him.

"I can help too!" Nils was jumping up and down.

"Nils! Can you fight?" Lyn asked.

"No..." admitted the boy. "But I'm a bard, and bards are useful to have around!"

"A bard? Do you mean you're a minstrel?" Lyn frowned slightly. "This is no place for a ballad or a saltarello, Nils."

"C'mon, trust me!" Nils pleaded. "Let me show you what I can do." Lyn thought for a moment, then looked at Shadow.

"Well, we don't have anything to lose. I say we give Nils a shot," shrugged the tactician. "Okay, Nils, I want you to play for Lucius." Nodding, Nils hurried over to Lucius, who was still panting from his exchange with the shaman. The young bard produced a flute from his pocket, and began to dance around Lucius while playing a lively tune. When Nils had finished, a sort of energy seemed to fill Lucius, and he was ready to attack again.

"What do you think?" Nils asked brightly.

"That was... lovely. Invigorating, even," smiled Lyn. "You ought to play for me sometime, Nils... I could use the boost!"

"Everyone could! My music can refresh you all!" Nils smiled back. Meanwhile, Lucius had sent the shaman to a very bright death, and the group began to move on after Shadow had told them about his plan.

* * *

When Lyn and her comrades had passed through a fortress, they were met with more black-robed assailants. Like Shadow had told them to, the group split into two parts: the troops on horses were to take the easternmost bridge as they would not be able to cross the hills the other bridge led to, and the walking troops would take the western bridge. They would then be able to attack the enemy in a pincer movement. Meanwhile, Shadow decided to warn a nearby village of the danger as the others were fighting. 

"Excuse me!" He called. "We're in the middle of a battle here. Please close your gates!"

"Oh, you came to warn us?" A man, apparently the village head, walked over to Shadow. "Thank you for your help. Hm... your clothes... are you a tactician, by any chance?"

"Yep." Shadow nodded as Grim floated above him. "That's right."

"Ah. You seem to have some experience with guiding people. So how much do you know about magic, huh?"

"Um... well..." Shadow tried to think of pointers, but all his apprentice knowledge seem to have left him.

"Magical attacks are special," the village head began to lecture. "You can't just avoid 'em like a sword or axe. Not even if you're wearing armour."

"So... who's tough against magic?" asked Shadow.

"Let me think..." pondered the village head. "Well, anyone who uses magic or staves. Pegasus knights, too."

"That's pretty fine... but I've only got three people in my group who fit into the categories above," Shadow said.

"Hm? In that case, I got something for 'em," said the village head as he took out a small blue flask from his pocket. "It's a special kind of water. 'Pure water', it's called. Just sprinkle a bit on yourself, and it'll protect you and lessen the damage you take from magic by a bit."

"Huh?" Shadow was surprised as the village head passed him the vial. "That's really nice, but I think we should be fine..."

"Go on, take it. Don't be so shy; it's not like I'm giving you gold or anything," urged the man. "Just remember, this stuff's strongest when you first put it on. It gets weaker as time passes, so be careful," he said before closing the gates, just as Shadow waved his thanks.

* * *

By the time Shadow had returned, the group had already polished off the attackers on the bridges, allowing Lyn and her friends to proceed without trouble. As Matthew walked with the others, he happened to pass by a lone house. Unable to resist, he peeked through the window and saw an armoured blue-hair man polishing his axe. A blue-skinned turtle with a brown shell sat on the table. "Blast!" The man was grumbling, "Eliwood's late. I wonder what's keeping him... I'm starting to think my axe'll rust over before he finds his way here." 

"Huh? Milord!" Matthew exclaimed, jumping into the house. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, Matthew!" smiled the man. "Eliwood and I are here for our monthly bout."

"You're still testing one another's fighting prowess, eh?" smirked Matthew. "It's a solid friendship you two share, that you can practice so faithfully."

"If you don't sharpen your blade, you lose your edge," the man replied. "So tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Milord Uther was curious about the succession issue here," Matthew began to explain.

"Oh, the long-lost granddaughter thing, right? So which way does my brother lean?" asked the man.

"By my assessment... he will back the granddaughter's claim," answered the thief. "The marquess' brother, Lundgren, is too ambitious by far. Left alone, we might wake to find him at Ostia's door before long."

"Sound advice, I think." The man remarked.

"My return to Ostia is going to be delayed a bit," Matthew went on. "Would you mind letting Lord Uther know?"

"What?" The armoured man put on an indignant face, "So the marquess' brother is now your personal messenger?"

"You always did have a good sense of humour, milord. Don't forget my message!" Matthew replied cheekily before leaping out the window. "What impudence," muttered the armoured man as he shook his head.

* * *

Finally, Lyn and her comrades reached a fortress, guarded by the leader shaman, Heintz, and a pair of other dark magic users. "Who are you supposed to be? Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance?" sniggered Heintz. "You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" Raising his hands, he commanded, "Flux!" Instantly, he and his minions generated three orbs of dark energy that melted into the ground. 

"Dorcas!" Shadow rushed to the axeman and passed him the pure water. "Have Poliwhirl spray this over everyone, quick!"

"Alright!" Dorcas produced the Tadpole Pokémon from his Pokéball and had it hold the flask in its hands. "Use Rain Dance!"

"Poli!" As Poliwhirl concentrated its powers, the pure water began to fly out from its container and scatter over the group. Just then, the Flux spells came up from the ground, but because everyone had received the effects of the pure water, the dark magic did very little damage. Heintz, however, seemed unfazed, and each of the shamans began to conjure up another ball of dark energy that dissolved into the earth just as before.

"Is that all you can do?" smirked Lyn. "I told you we weren't so... eh?" Lyn gasped suddenly. Instead of striking them, the three balls of dark energy floated lazily in front of the group after emerging.

"Wh... what's going on, Shadow?" Lyn asked, feeling less and less sure of herself by each passing second. A dark purple mist had began to spread across the area.

"I don't know..." Shadow looked around. "But I'm quite sure that those aren't Flux!"

"Hey! What're those things over there?" Sain pointed into the distance. Another band of people seemed to be making their way towards Lyn's group. As they got closer, Lyn and her friends could see who was headed for them, and got a nasty shock.

"Th... tho... those are the people we fought earlier!" stammered Kent. True enough, as the mysterious band of fighters came into view, they revealed themselves to be the black-robed assailants from before, except that they were clouded in a mysterious purple aura and looked like zombies.

"But... who could be controlling them?" Shadow uttered as he stepped back. "I thought they were..."

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" Serra suddenly screamed. "G-g-gh-ghost!" Everyone turned behind to see that the black orbs suddenly had eyes, fanged smiles and evil expressions. "Those aren't Flux spells... those are Gastly!" exclaimed Shadow. "And they're using their powers to control those dead corpses!"

"Everyone, attack the Gastly! Maybe that'll stop the corpses from attacking!" Lyn shouted. "Bulbasaur, try Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba-saur!" The Seed Pokémon shot out its crescent leaves, but they merely sliced through the purple mist. Meanwhile, the black-robed zombies had begun to attack the group, and this round, they were having a very hard time.

"Ungh!" Kent grunted as he received a blow from an axe that gashed his right arm. "This purple fog is making it hard to see our enemies!"

"Maybe I can help. Mitch!" Florina threw her Pokéball, "Use Whirlwind!"

"Pidgeot!" The Bird Pokémon flapped its wings furiously, and the mist began to spread from the gusts of wind.

"Yes!" cheered Shadow. "Now we can see clearly! _Attack!_" At Shadow's order, everyone picked a respective zombie and destroyed it with whatever methods they could use, be it Pokémon, force or magic. Soon, the zombies lay in broken piles of bones all around.

"You think you've won my Gastly... but in fact, you've already lost!" Heintz smiled mysteriously. As he finished, all the Pokémon suddenly fell to ground, apparently weakened.

"Wha... what!" Lyn knelt down to check her Bulbasaur, who was slipping out of consciousness. "But... how..."

"It's Gastly's Curse!" shouted Shadow as he examined Grim. "We were attacked by the Gastly while being distracted by the zombies!"

"Correct! Of course, this knowledge won't save you now. Now that we've defeated your Pokémon... you're next!" announced the shaman. The black forms of Gastly reappeared, and began to close in on the group. Everyone was shivering out of utmost terror. Then, Nils miraculously produced a Pokéball from _his_ belt.

"Nils?" Lyn gasped. "You have a..."

"It's time for me to help. Plusle!" Nils shouted as he flung out a Pokémon that looked like a yellow rodent with plus signs on its cheeks and another plus for a tail, which matched its red ears.

"What's this?" Heintz sneered. "The boy is actually trying to fight back?"

"Plusle! Use Helping Hand on Ralts!" At Nils' command, Plusle rushed forward, and passed on a series of electric shocks through its paws into Ralts. Slowly, Ralts stood up from its lying position, and it was ready to fight.

"Impossible!" Heintz was alarmed, "Gastly! Vanish away!"

"Gastly!" Quickly, the black orbs disappeared once more. Lucius, however, didn't seem to be worried.

"Ralts... Confusion!" The Feeling Pokémon tensed up, and fired three bolts of psychokinetic energy that hit three distinct spots. Immediately, the Gastly showed themselves and fell to the ground. "_What!_" Heintz was visibly shocked. "How, how..."

"Ralts is known for their ability to sense human emotion," Lucius explained serenely. "As a result, my Ralts can also detect positive and negative energy. The nearest andstrongest source of negative energy came from the centre of Gastly, which was where my Ralts hit with its Confusion."

"Argh!" Heintz had lost his cool. The other two shamans quickly stood beside him, "FLUX!" Their cloaks began to fly as they combined their strengths to make a huge dark fireball.

"LIGHTNING!" Lucius raised his right hand, causing specks of light to follow it. He then got into a praying position, making his clothes flare upwards, before releasing a huge storm of light magic. A large explosion occured where the two magic attacks collided, and after the smoke had cleared, only Lucius was left standing.

"You were only... striking at air..." coughed Heintz as he lay defeated. "You are... too late. The girl is already... urgh..." he muttered before closing his eyes one last time. Victorious, the group dashed into the fortress.

* * *

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Lyn asked. The group had together scoured most of the castle and still found no sign of Nils' sister. The boy himself was frantically crying out her name, but to no avail. "She's not here..." he began to panic. "Why? Where could she be?" 

"My lady Lyndis!" Kent rode into the main hall where Nils and Lyn were. "A villager spotted a group of men riding south!"

"The boy's dear sister... they must have her!" Sain exclaimed after hearing Kent's report.

"Come!" Lyn gathered the others, "We must give chase!"

"But... but... we won't make it!" Nils cried. "What if they've already..."

"Are you looking for this girl here?" Everyone turned to see a red-headed young man wearing blue nobleman's clothes, carrying the limp body of a young girl in his arms. Behind him walked a small red lizard with a flame burning at the tip of its tail.

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils ran over to the man, excited and relieved to see his sister.

"She'll be fine," assured the stranger. "She's just lost consciousness."

"Who are you?" questioned Lyn.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae," introduced the nobleman. "My father is the marquess."

"The marquess' son..." Lyn murmured to herself.

"She was with a band of ruffians and seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing," explained Eliwood. "Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No, you saved her life. Thank you," Lyn replied. "My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae... I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

"Marquess Caelin?" Eliwood asked amusedly. As Shadow brought the rest out (minus Nils), Lyn explained her past to Eliwood.

"And that's my story," she finished. "It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..."

"No. I do believe you."

"What?" Lyn was surprised at Eliwood's answer.

"At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though... You have your grandfather's eyes," smiled Eliwood.

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn asked anxiously.

"The Marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend," Eliwood explained. "I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes... Thank you." Lyn felt her face heat up at Eliwood's compliment. "I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaen nomad."

"You seemed to be in trouble," noted Eliwood. "May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer," Lyn bowed. "This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see. I'll be in the area a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know." said the Pheraen noble. "Lyndis, I'm on your side."

"Eliwood... thank you."

"Ninian! Are you awake?" Outside, Nils had propped Ninian against a tree, just as she slowly opened her eyes. The others crowded around with concerned looks on their faces.

"Nils? Is it really you?" The older sibling blinked a few times, then hugged her younger brother. "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh-huh. These people, helped me," Nils explained as Lyn walked out.

"Who are they?" asked Ninian. "Uh..." Nils could not come up with a reply.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better," Lyn said as she stepped forward.

"Milady Lyn... thank you," bowed Ninian. "I'm called Ninian. My brother, nils, and I are travelling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn sounded amused. "Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

"I... I dance," mumbled Ninian.

"What? Oh my... you're a dancer!" Sain gushed.

"Sain... Later, please," sighed Lyn. "Um, yeah. Of course," the cavalier apologised sheepishly.

"Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer," Shadow noted.

"Ninian dances to honour life," Nils quickly cut in. "It's special... sacred."

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?" The comment had piqued Lyn's interest.

"I..." Ninian stammered. "The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though..." She looked down sadly at her foot. "When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

"Please don't worry," assured Lyn. "We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you," Ninian bowed again.

"But I am concerned about your leg," Lyn frowned. "You can't travel on it..."

"I've an idea," piped up Nils. "Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?"

"I can't allow that!" gasped Lyn. "It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

"We wouldn't be a hindrance," Nils pleaded. "We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents," agreed Ninian after pausing for a bit.

"Special abilities?" This time it was Shadow's turn to get interested.

"When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach," Ninian explained.

"Truly? That's amazing!" breathed Lyn.

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it," continued Nils. "You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

"Hmmm... what do you think, Kent?" Lyn turned to her retainer.

"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us," Kent voiced his opinion.

"Sain? Oh, never mind, I know what your answer is," said the plainsgirl with a hint of a sigh. "Do you really want to travel with us?" she asked the siblings.

"Of course!" Nils nodded. "You have our gratitude, milady."

"Oh..." Ninian suddenly felt her left fingers, and gasped softly in surprise.

"What's wrong, Ninian?" asked Nils.

"I've lost my ring," said Ninian quietly. "Your ring?" Lyn asked.

"Not Ninis' Grace?" gasped Nils.

"The very one," Ninian mumbled.

"They stole it?" Nils jumped in a rage. "Those curs!"

"Was it valuable?" asked Lyn.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother," explained Ninian.

"It was blessed with the spirit of Ninis..." Nils said forlornly. "There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right," nodded Ninian. Lyn thought about it for a while, then turned to her tactician.

"Can I talk to you, Shadow?" The young man nodded. "You heard all of that right? What do you think? I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her, but... if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us... What should we do?"

Shadow frowned at Lyn's question. Certainly this was not an easy decision to make; there were a lot of things to take into account. Moreover, although no one had mentioned it yet, there was still the matter of Lyn's grandfather. Even if the group managed to grab Ninian's ring back from the thieves (and there was no sure way of guaranteeing they'd make it in one piece), Lord Hausen might not be able to survive the illness.

The tactician cracked his knuckles. Every second he used up making his choice would mean one less second they had to save Marquess Caelin. He looked at everyone surrounding him, as well as their Pokémon. No two fighters were alike, and yet he was familiar with their individual abilities, their strengths and weaknesses, and how well they worked with each other. Despite their different backgrounds and personalities, they had been together for quite some time, and formed quite a powerful team. Even Lucius the newcomer had found no trouble integrating with the rest, and had proven to be as strong as his comrades.

Casting a gaze at his Duskull, Shadow realised that Grim was looking at him with his all-too-famous glare. He realised what the Requiem was trying to tell him. This was no time to doubt his abilities; much less everyone else's. He had led this band of fighters for almost a month, and nothing had been able to stop them, even in the most trying of times. What was one more challenge?

"Lyn..." Shadow gave his answer. "I think we should retrieve Ninian's ring."

"You want to help them? That's great!" Lyn cheered. "I was hoping you'd say that, Shadow." Beckoning to the others, she shouted, "Okay, everyone! The men who took Ninian's ring headed south. We must give pursuit!"

"On your word, milady!" Sain and Kent replied as they took the lead. Kent took Ninian on his Stantler, while Sain ferried Nils on Ponyta.

"There's no turning back now, Shadow," Lyn said as she grasped his hand and began to break into a run. "Let's go!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Well... that sums it up.  
Imppala: I still think you should dedicate a chapter to complete explanations...  
Grim: Review. 


	9. Chapter 7x

Imppala: Well, what can I say... you do work fast.  
ShadowedTactician: I have a demand to keep up... now help me here with these reviews.  
Imppala: Whatever... 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: Mewtwo for Athos? Now that is way off... ShadowedTactician did give Lugia to Athos in his cards, though not Houndoom to Nergal...  
ShadowedTactician: You'll see in due time.

_FadE_  
Grim: It looks as if Toxic Bishounen and Psycho Sword Lady have met their analytical match. Speaking of PSL, we haven't seen her in a while...  
ShadowedTactician: Well, FadE, thanks for the review... as I've said, explanations will be dished out bit by bit, so do be patient and see if your predictions are correct.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: I got a chair of laughter! Now I can sit on it and fall off it! (promptly falls off his new chair of laughter) Ow... no offence, but I still prefer my good ol' sacred swivel. Marcus doesn't have Rapidash, and Rebecca doesn't get an Eeveelution, but Raven does have Tyranitar in the cards. Thanks for reviewing!

_Toxic Bishounen_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, TB, I allotted the Pokémon to their characters in alphabetical order, as in I started with Athos, then Bartre, Canas, Dart, et cetera. I gave Louise Wurmple-Silcoon-Beautifly because it's one of the closest things I could get to give to a sniper (Poison Sting... String Shot...). Pent was given Dustox for counterparting. And now we have Imppala to explain why Priscilla and Kirlia do not fit...  
Imppala: Thank you, ShadowedTactician... I've compared the official artwork for both characters, and will now point out the differences between the two of them after much critical analysis. The hairstyles for Priscilla and Kirlia are not really similar; the ends of Priscilla's hairs point in the direction of her face whereas Kirla's hair points directly downwards, and Kirlia's hair covers most of its face. Kirlia's 'skirt' is divided into distinct pleats unlike Priscilla's clothes. Lastly, Priscilla's ear decorations are directly behind her ears, and Kirlia's horns are way above where her ears should be.  
ShadowedTactician: A main reason why I gave the Gardevoir family to Lucius was because Gardevoir looks like a female human, yet can be male. (Ironically Gardevoir's breeding group is 'indeterminate' which pretty much sums up Lucius' gender at face value.) The Gardevoir family is also known to protect its trainer even at the cost of its life, and it also has the ability to detect hidden emotions, which I feel is basically Lucius' role in his relationship with his friend Raven. (In case you wondered, Priscilla was given Clefairy in the cards because it's predominantly female and is extremely shy like she is.) Now that we're done, on with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 7x: The Black Shadow/VS Seviper**

* * *

_A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian. Having failed, this group, the Black Fang, flees. Rumour has them travelling southwest. Lyn and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom. The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Khathelet. Its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures..._

* * *

In the temporary Black Fang stronghold, Beyard the mercenary and leader of the escaped Black Fang members stood nervously. A woman with blue hair, wearing a violet outfit and riding a Fire Horse Pokémon faced him with a very displeased stare. The Pokémon she was riding resembled Ponyta, but had bigger flames on its body and a horn on its head. 

"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers," The woman repeated Beyard's report. "Do I understand you?"

"Yes..." Beyard was too ashamed to even look at the woman. "They ambushed us, and..."

"Hold your excuses," barked the woman. The end is all that matters."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And your plan for recovering the siblings is?" The woman asked.

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow," answered Beyard.

"They're coming here?" The woman's left eyebrow rose. "Why would they do that?"

"They may well be after this ring..." Beyard said as he showed the glittering silver item to the woman. "It's a rare piece that we took from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."

"I see..." nodded the woman. "Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes," bowed Beyard.

"If you do not have the children when I return... my hand will deal you the fang's punishment. " The woman spoke as she turned to ride away. "Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind." The poor mercenary could say nothing as his superior left, and he ordered the others to assume battle positions.

* * *

Outside, Lyn's group had just reached the castle after following the Black Fang from a distance. "I believe they went in here," said Lyn. 

"Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back?" asked Nils.

"Yes, we are," Lyn answered.

"But this is their stronghold!" Nils cried. "They're bound to be well-defended, not to mention well armed!"

"Please, milady, forget about the ring," pleaded Ninian. "It's okay..."

"Shadow agreed to attempt this... recovery, I wouldn't be here if not for that," replied Lyn, starting to sound less sure of herself. "Shadow believes we can do this, and I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Shadow at my side, I'm confident we can win." Turning to face her tactician, Shadow could see the fear and doubt in her eyes and began to think. What Lyn said was true; it wasn't easy for him deciding on retrieving Ninian's ring. However, he could tell that not just Lyn, but also everyone, was slightly apprehensive about this course of action. He recalled the mysterious warnings of the Khathelet innkeeper who had Nils thrown out...

_"That's quite a group you've gotten yourself involved with. You do know you're facing the Black Fang, right?" _

"The who?"

"They're a band of assassins. Anyone they target winds up... well, you know. No one escapes the Fang! That's what they say, anyway. You and those odd children? I'd say you're finished. Not that I'll have any part of it. Course not!"

"Let's get your ring back, Ninian." Lyn's voice shook Shadow from his thoughts.

"Milady..." Nils pleaded. Ninian only looked down at her feet in sadness and fear.

"Milady Lyndis!" Sain called. "There are more of the foe inside than we thought!"

"This is their stronghold... It's imperative we move carefully." The plainsgirl frowned. "So, Shadow... What do you think?" Lyn looked at the tactician standing next to her. "How we move forward is completely up to you."

"Alright. Grim, I'll need you to help me here..." Shadow whispered a few brief orders to his Duskull, who floated through the fortress wall. About ten minutes later, the Requiem Pokémon floated back out.

"Now, use Will-o-wisp on this piece of paper," Shadow said as he produced a slip from his pocket. Grim's eye turned purple as he shot out a very small beam of light and scorched a series of lines into the paper. "It's too risky for us to go inside and have a proper look," explained Shadow. "I thought of this plan in case we're ever in unknown territory where we can't go in and take a look. Hmmm..." The tactician studied the map Grim had scorched.

"There are two narrow corridors here and here. We can engage the enemy in these corridors to avoid taking too much damage. Although..." Shadow pointed to a huge room on the left. "There's supposed to be a chest in the room here, and a damaged southern wall. I need Dorcas to break through the wall and Matthew to get whatever's inside that chest." This was followed by a "Whoopee!" from the enigmatic thief.

"If there are no more questions," Shadow said as he rolled up the paper, "we're going in."

* * *

As Shadow carefully led Lyn's group into the castle, their presence was immediately picked up by some of the Black Fang guards, who immediately set their Pokémon on the band. 

"Sain, Kent!" Shadow ordered. "Now!"

"Fire Spin!" Sain shouted. Ponyta breathed out a tornado of fire that trapped some of the Black Fang members and slowly burnt them away.

"Confuse Ray!" Kent commanded. Stantler's horns started to produce a mysterious red light. This had the effect of causing the Black Fang members to start butchering each other.

"Alright! Let's move in!" At Shadow's signal, the others rushed in quickly to finish off any remaining enemies in the corridors, except for Matthew and Dorcas who had gone elsewhere to retrieve the treasure from the chest. Nils and Serra hung behind the group to support (and in Serra's case, heal) anyone if necessary. Suddenly...

"Ahhhh!" Florina screamed as a thunderbolt appeared magically out of nowhere. "That's... that's the Thunder magic attack!" realised Shadow. "Erk! Lucius! Counter it with your magic!"

"Fire!" "Lightning!" Obeying their orders, the two magic users produced their bolts of flame and light, flinging them over the wall. Screams of agony were heard a few seconds after that. Meanwhile...

"Captain Beyard!" A brigand rushed into the room where the mercenary was in. "The strangers are starting to close in even more! We've already lost half of our men!"

"How? How? This can't be... they should be dead!" Beyard repeated to himself. "Everyone! Get in there and finish them!" he ordered. "This is our final chance!"

* * *

"Yah!" A crumbling sound was heard as Dorcas finally bust the wall open, allowing Matthew to retrieve the chest's treasure in his own good time. 

"Ah!" Matthew exclaimed. "This is a hammer for axemen! It's suitable for using against knights. Maybe you should use it, Dorcas!"

"Many thanks, my friend." Dorcas rushed over to pick up the weapon which was too heavy for the thief to carry properly, but felt light as a feather in his own hands. Just then, a shaman, mage and thief burst into the room from a door in the north. "What say you we polish off these newcomers, Dorcas?" smirked Matthew.

"Doesn't seem like we have much choice." The axeman shrugged, "Let's go."

* * *

When the group had all gathered together again, they had assembled outside Beyard's room. Shadow had told Nils and Ninian to stay back and leave the fighting to Lyn and the rest. Even though he was vastly outnumbered, Beyard was still muttering to himself, "I mustn't fail... I cannot fail. The consequences are too..." 

"You there!" Lyn's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Surrender the stolen ring, and we shall not harm you!"

"Oh, really?" Beyard produced his sword. "Perhaps you'd better worry about yourself first!" The mercenary raised his hand, and all of a sudden the entire room was filled with a chilling mist that cloaked Lyn and her colleagues.

"(cough, cough) What is this? Gastly?" Lyn choked as she gasped for breath.

"No... This gas isn't purple like Gastly," Shadow answered as he covered his mouth with his cloak. "It looks like... a Haze atta...!"

"Se-VIPER!" Before the others could react, a shower of Poison Stings rained down on the group, pinning them onto the floor. Sain's Ponyta, Kent's Stantler, Rath's horse and Florina's pegasus were struck down by the needles, and collapsed. As the smoke cleared, a Pokémon revealed itself in front of Beyard. It was a snake-like creature with yellow markings on its purple body, as well as red fangs and matching blade-like tail.

"It's Seviper!" cried Lyn. "It hid its movements using Haze and fired its Poison Sting to immobilise us!"

"Screech attack!" Beyard called. Seviper reared its head, then opened its mouth to release an ear-splitting sound. "ARGH!" cried the others as the Screech screamed into their ears. As Lyn and Shadow tried to resist the powerful noise, they heard an ominous crack from above. "Wha..!" Lyn exclaimed. "The ceiling's... breaking up!"

"Seviper's Screech attack must've caused the rocks in the ceiling to dislodge!" shouted Shadow.

"The children will be recaptured, and I'll be spared of the fang's punishment," Beyard said to himself. Lyn and her friends could only watch in horror as rocks started to fall from above, ready to crush them to bits...

"UNGH!" Instinctively, Shadow kicked at Dorcas' waist, activating his Pokéball and sending out Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl!" The tactician yelled. "Help us out with your Mega Punch!"

"Poli!" Understanding the situation, the Tadpole Pokémon immediately knocked the rocks aside effortlessly. "Now get us up!" cried Dorcas.

"No, you won't! Seviper, use Glare!" The Snake Pokémon shot Poliwhirl a deadly look that immediately froze Poliwhirl to the spot.

"Oh, no!" Shadow began to struggle even more violently. "Everyone! Get your Pokémon out now!"

"Right!" After flailing around, Lyn, Erk, Lucius, Rath and Matthew managed to release their respective Pokémon. "Attack that Seviper!" Shadow called.

"Screech!" Once again, Seviper launched another round of its shattering noise, stopping the advancing Pokémon in their tracks. "Now, use Poison Tail!" Seviper's sharp blade-tail began to glow in a deadly purple light as Seviper used it to slash at Bulbasaur and company, making surprisingly short work of them.

"This is terrible!" Shadow cried, "Their defences have been eliminated with Screech! Seviper's Poison Tail has become much more effective!"

"And now..." Beyard and Seviper began to move closer to their victims. "It's time you passed the children over to us... or suffer the consequences."

"Nooooo!" Of course, Serra had decided to scream at the most inappropriate of moments. "I'm only an innocent cleric! This business has nothing to do with me! Spare me, please! Somebody heeeeeeeelp!" At that point, the Pokéball around her waist suddenly began to vibrate, and all of a sudden, Whismur emerged in a beam of white light. "Whismur!" Serra gasped. "What are you doing out here! Get back in your Pokéball this instant!"

"So. You've still got one Pokémon left?" A small smile finally crept across Beyard's face. Maybe he wouldn't fail after all. "Seviper, Screech one more time!"

"No! Don't hurt her!" screamed Serra. Too late. Seviper slithered right in front of Whismur and Screeched at it not more than a few centimetres away. However, Whismur seemed to unfazed by the technique. "What? What's going on?" growled Beyard.

"That's Whismur's _Soundproof!_" Shadow realised. "It blocks out all sound-based attacks like _Screech!_"

"Grrrr... still, that won't save it!" Beyard raised his hand, "Poison Tail!"

"Whismur!" The Whisper Pokémon suddenly looked up, and started to produce a scream of its own. This scream however sent Seviper flying backwards into a wall.

"Now Whismur's using... Uproar!"

"Seviper! Get up!" Beyard shouted. Weakly the snake creature slithered besides its master. "Seems like you're pretty strong, you little pest!" he snarled as he moved towards Whismur, sword raised above his head.

"Whismur! Look out!" Serra cried as she realised what was going to happen. Whismur managed to dodge the blow as Beyard brought down his sword, creating a crack in the floor. It trembled nervously as Beyard and Seviper trapped it into a small corner.

"HAAAAAA!" Beyard thrust his sword over his head, ready to strike again...

"Noooooooooo!" Serra screamed as if she was the one about to take the blow, with a few tears begnning to flow from her eyes...

"Whis... mur!" Whismur looked up at the enraged mercenary, closed its eyes... and began to glow with a brilliant light!

"Eh!" Lyn looked on in shock. "Don't tell me... Serra's Whismur is starting to..."

"Evolve!" Beyard echoed her thoughts. "It's... it's not possible!" he shouted. He was so close to fulfilling his orders!...

When the light had vanished, the cute Whismur was nowhere to be seen. It had been replaced by an indigo creature about a metre tall, with a gaping mouth, yellow lips and most significantly, two huge circular ears that were attached to its head like an insect's antennae. "Loudred!" It said.

"Seviper, get that freak!" Beyard shouted. The Fang Snake lunged, fangs dripping with venom.

"Lou-DRED!" Serra's new Loudred simply stuck its palm forward, and smacked the Seviper right in the face.

"Whoa!" Shadow exclaimed. "Loudred's doing some major damage with just a Pound attack!" The tactician suddenly noticed a light pink band of cloth tied around Loudred's head. "Matthew..." Shadow arched his head to look at the thief. "Isn't that the Silk Scarf you found a few days ago?"

"Yeah... but Serra snatched it away from me," Matthew shrugged. "Said she wanted to make her Whismur look cuter..."

"Now I understand! The _Silk Scarf_ multiplied Whismur's strength for Normal-type attacks! Nobody noticed it because it was practically invisible against Whismur's pink skin!" realised Shadow. "No wonder its Uproar was so strong!"

"Seviper!" Beyard shouted frantically. "Iron Tail!"

"LOUDREEEEEEEEEED!" The indigo Normal-type Pokémon opened its mouth, letting loose a powerful Hyper Voice that threw Beyard and Seviper against the wall. A sick crumbling sound was heard as the force from Loudred's Hyper Voice had the mercenary and his Pokémon breaking the wall from the impact. "Earrrrrgh!" screamed Beyard.

"Lou! Dred!" The Big Noise Pokémon wasted no time in freeing Lyn, Serra and the others from their fixed positions. Shaking the dust off her clothes, Lyn stepped forward to face Beyard, who was lying on top of Seviper amongst a pile of rubble. "Aaaah..." he groaned in pain and defeat. "No... I... I cannot..."

"Now..." Lyn said fiercely as she grabbed the mercenary by the collar. "Give us the ring, and swear us this oath... you must promise to leave Nils and Ninian alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life."

"Spare... my life?" Beyard smirked. "Failure... means... death... urgh..."

"What!" Lyn quickly turned the mercenary around to discover that Seviper had sunk its fangs deeply into his body. "Seviper's Poison Fang! He took his own life?..." Without warning, the Seviper hissed quietly before using its tail to slash itself across the neck, falling dead besides Beyard.

"These are no common bandits we're dealing with," Kent noted as he stood besides Lyn. "This man was trained by a well-organised group. Even his Pokémon is trained to sacrifice itself in the face of failure..."

"But... what do they want with Nils and Ninian?" Lyn looked back to see Nils and Ninian had entered the room, after they had realised it was safe for them to go in. Both wore worried looks on their faces.

"Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine," Lyn reassured. "As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

"But..." Nils opened his mouth in protest.

"You witnessed our victory, right? With Shadow's planning and my sword, you've no worries," Lyn said as she smiled. "If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Really?" Nils asked hopefully.

"On my honour. Right, Shadow?" The plainsgirl turned to her tactician who was smiling knowingly at the children.

"Milady..." Ninian did not know what to say.

"Oh, yes..." Lyn said as she revealed a small glinting object in her hand. "This is yours."

"Ah... it's..." Ninian gasped as Lyn pressed the object into her palm. "You called it Ninis' Grace, did you not? That lout had it. I found it on his finger when I confronted him."

"Milady Lyndis!" gushed Nils. "Thank you so much!"

"I have no other words, save thank you." Ninian said as she smiled serenely. Everyone else had gathered around and started to applaud, seeing that the children were safe and everything was alright. Everyone, that is, except Erk who was trying to comfort a crying Serra.

"Serra?" Erk asked concernedly as tears poured down Serra's cheeks. "...Is anything wrong?..."

"Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Serra finally began to wail. "My cute Whismur evolved into a big, nasty Loudred! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" This comment elicited several groans from the others (mostly from Erk), but at least everything was fine, and the group decided to move on before more enemies could attack.

* * *

"Hmmmm." The woman that had met up with Beyard earlier that day now looked over his fallen body. Night haddescended upon the landand she had returned, only to find several walls demolished, and corpses lying all over the place. "Lady Sonia will not be pleased with my report," she briefly muttered before riding away into the darkness. 

_To be continued..._

* * *

Imppala: A lot of self-insertion, I see.  
ShadowedTactician: At least it all makes sense.  
Grim holds up a sign saying "Review!". 


	10. Chapter 8

ShadowedTactician: Another few days, another chapter!  
Imppala: And another lame boss gets his posterior beaten upside-down.  
Grim: Shame your temporary break from mandatory education ends today.  
ShadowedTactician/Imppala: (stares) ...I don't need you talking about that. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: You didn't say that? (rubs eyes)  
Imppala: I think your spectacles need washing, dude.  
ShadowedTactician: In the meantime, why don't you sit back and watch TB supply a few possible ideas, like he's been doing.

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Well, GR, I'll give you a clue... it's a medium height, middle weight Pokémon!  
Imppala: ...Oh yeah, big help there, ShadowedTactician...  
ShadowedTactician: And thanks for the review!

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Why are Karel, Raven and Lucius acting as if they're a few Pokéballs short of a Mart?  
Imppala: It's all part of the fangirlistic culture of today's fanfiction.  
Grim: Sad but true.  
ShadowedTactician: But thanks anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vortex of Strategy/VS Ursaring**

* * *

_Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Lyn and her friends arrive in Caelin. However, Caelin is now under the rule of Lord Lundgren. Lundgren's henchmen lay it wait to assassinate Lyn. They wait for her approach and ready a special weapon._

* * *

"Look, Shadow!" Lyn said to her tactician as the group passed the border between Khathelet and Caelin. "The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way..." 

"Indeed," agreed Shadow. "It seems as if it was only yesterday you found me unconscious on the Sacaen Plains..."

"Milady Lyndis! Shadow!" Sain called. "We can't be very far to the castle now!"

"By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days if we hurry," estimated Kent.

"Two more days..." Lyn closed her eyes. "Hold on, Grandfather. Please..."

"Cheer up, Lyn!" Florina smiled at her friend. "If the others see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Florina..." Lyn looked at the young pegasus knight. "You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

"That's the spirit!" cheered Florina. Just then, Nils started to look serious. "Lyn... Danger approaches..." he said worriedly.

"What did you say?" gasped Lyn.

"I don't see anything..." Sain said as he squinted into the distance. "Are you sure?"

"I feel it too. I'm sure of it..." Ninian spoke as sweat poured down her brow. "Ah!" Her eyes suddenly flew open, "Milady, don't move!"

"Huh?" At that moment, behind a group of small hills not too far away, an enemy archer had just clambered into a large contraption and activated a lever system, causing a huge wooden arrow to come flying at Lyn, landing only centimetres next to her.

"What in...!" Lyn broke into a cold sweat. "Where did this bolt come from?"

"They have a ballista!" exclaimed Kent.

"Lord Lundgren is getting serious," Sain noted with a frown. "Deploying siege engines is no mean feat."

"What is a ballista?" asked Lyn.

"It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks," explained Kent. "Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating."

"Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air!" warned Sain. "The ballista would target you in an instant!" Hearing the words 'archer', 'bolt' and 'target', as well as catching a glimpse of the huge wooden arrow, Florina squealed in fright, jumped off her pegasus, and hid behind Lyn.

"Is there a way to combat it?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm... The safest course would be to use someone with good defence as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows," Kent suggested.

"Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head," added Sain.

"Wil, can you use a ballista?" Lyn asked the archer.

"I've never tried, but... it's just a really big bow, right?" Wil shrugged. "I should be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try..." Lyn faced the direction where the arrow had come from. "Let's see what we can do!"

"Ah... Lady Lyndis? Shadow?" Matthew piped up.

"Yes, Matthew?" Shadow turned to the thief.

"I have some minor... business... to attend to. I'm unable to join you," Matthew said sheepishly. "If you need any of my possessions, please take them now."

"...Okay, sure." Shadow received the iron sword and vulnerary from the thief before he waved goodbye to the others and walked off. "Okay, here's the plan," he said as he gestured to the others to gather around. "Kent, Sain and Dorcas will form the first wave of attackers, while Erk, Lucius, Wil and Rath back them up with their ranged attacks. Florina will also aid with her javelin on the ground. Serra and Nils, support the group from the back. Lyn and I will go over the the village over there to warn the locals. Everybody got it?"

Brief mumbles of discussion were heard for a while, before the others nodded their approval.

"Let's do this in the shortest time possible and move towards Castle Caelin!" Shadow punched the air. "Go!"

* * *

Almost immediately after Shadow had given the order to charge, the ballista began to fire its deadly arrows. "Here it comes!" shouted Kent as another arrow flew down from the sky. 

"Slugma!" Erk sent out the Lava Pokémon, "use Ember on that arrow!"

"Ma!" The Fire-type slug breathed a stream of flame onto the missile as it arched across the sky, causing it to start burning.

"Erk! What do you think you are doing!" Serra screamed, shaking Erk by the shoulders. "You'll burn the whole place up!"

"Wait!" Erk hushed the cleric, and pointed to the blazing arrow. The fire surrounding it had intensified. "Dorcas, now!"

"Water Gun, Poliwhirl!" commanded Dorcas, bringing forth the Tadpole Pokémon. "Poli!" It said as it shot out a pillar of water from the centre of its swirl. Instantly, the arrow disintegrated into thousands of tiny ash particles as the powerful Water Gun smashed into it.

"Instead of risking anyone getting hurt beyond medical help by one of those arrows, I came up with this plan for destroying them and told Dorcas," Erk explained. "By using a flame attack on the arrow followed by a dousing of water, we can reduce it to ashes before it hits anyone!"

"Not bad, Erk." Kent smiled. "Now let's continue!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyn and Shadow had reached the village. 

"Excuse me!" Lyn called. "We're fighting a battle here. If you would please close your gates..."

"Hm? What's this?" An old man hobbled out to meet the two. "You came to warn us of danger? That's very thoughtful of you youngsters." He smiled, then as if suddenly remembering something, continued speaking. "I've got a bit of battle advice for you. Do you remember the weapon triangle? Axes over lances and whatnot?"

"Yes," nodded Lyn.

"Well, this is important, so pay attention." The old man coughed a bit, then went on. "There are some weapons that don't follow the normal rules. This here lancereaver is one of those," he said as he untied a sword from his waist, still in its scabbard, and held it up for Lyn and Shadow to see. "It's a sword that reverses the triangle."

"Reverses... the triangle?" Shadow was amazed.

"Yes. So if you wield this blade, you can best a lance with it. Of course, there's a downside... axes can best this sword." So saying, the old man passed the lancereaver to Lyn. "Here, take this as a gift. It's your reward for warning us of danger and listening to an old man ramble."

"I..." Lyn began to hesitate, as she usually did.

"Don't be so shy. It's not like I can use the thing," urged the old man. "Not everyone can wield a sword of this calibre. You look like you could use it, though... I see you've got some experience in using blades." Lyn blushed at the compliment, and finally decided to accept the lancereaver.

* * *

"What are you curs waiting for! They're nothing but fleas!" snarled the knight in command, Yogi. "Call up for reinforcements, and rush 'em!" 

"Okay, Wil." Kent pointed, "the ballista's all yours."

"Thanks!" Enthusiastically, the archer climbed onto the huge bow mechanism. "Now... let me see here..."

**KA-CHUNK!** As Wil accidentally triggered a lever, a large arrow immediately shot out from the ballista, flying across the horizon.

"Captain Yogi!" shouted a soldier. "There's something headed in this... ACK!" He screamed as the missile skewered him through the navel.

"Curses!" swore Yogi. "The ballista must have been taken... What's going on here! Somebody, get that girl!"

"You called?" Yogi turned to see Lyn, Shadow and the others making their way towards him and the five fortresses from a bridge.

"Lyn, he's wielding an axereaver. Maybe you should strike him down with your Mani Katti!" Shadow shouted.

"Good idea," agreed Lyn as she unsheathed her Mani Katti. "Yaaaaa!" she yelled, lunging at the knight.

"Ungh!" Yogi managed to block the strike, but because of the effectiveness of the Mani Katti, the tip of his axereaver was cleanly sliced off. "Grrrrr..." The knight growled as he revealed a Pokéball from his waist. "Ursaring!" he shouted, summoning a large brown Pokémon that looked like a bear with a circle on its belly.

"Uh... Bulbasaur!" Lyn responded quickly, sending out her Pokémon. "Use your Razor Leaf!"

"Ursaring, Aerial Ace!" shouted Yogi. The Hibernant Pokémon slashed across the air, slicing the leaves into shreds and knocking Bulbasaur aside.

"Bulbasaur needs support!" Florina cried. "Go, Mitch! Use Whirlwind!"

"Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam now!" Dorcas commanded.

"Thunderpunch!" Ursaring charged through the billowing wind and storming bubbles, and delivered an electric blow to the two attackers. Being severely susceptible to Electric-type attacks, Mitch and Poliwhirl fell backwards, defeated. "Earthquake!" Swiftly, Ursaring followed up with a shattering punch to the ground that caught Ponyta and Stantler unawares. "ARGH!" screamed the two cavaliers as they plummeted into the crevice. Everyone else managed to get out of the way just in time.

"So... so strong..." Lyn panted. "How can one Pokémon be so versatile?"

"Normal-type Pokémon are known for having wide varieties of attacks!" answered Shadow with heavy breaths. "Because of their inability to be classified under a certain category, Normal-type Pokémon in fact have the power to use many different techniques! _Thunderpunch_ and _Earthquake_ themselves are merely common moves that most strong punching Pokémon can execute!" Gazing at the growling bear, he remarked worriedly, "This means we have no idea of what it'll do next!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Yogi laughed madly. "Our informers from before had warned us of you and your Pokémon! This Ursaring has been trained solely to handle any Pokémon that you throw at us!"

"What!" Lyn gasped. "That means... it knows all our weaknesses!"

"That may be true, but Ursaring's not without weaknesses either!" Shadow clenched his fist determinedly. "Ursaring may be strong, but we can try to disable it first by taking advantage of its low speed!"

"Okay!" Lyn raised her hand. "Bulbasaur, try your Stun Spore!"

"Will-o-wisp, Ralts!" Lucius shouted.

"Slugma, use Smog!" Erk called. Bulbsaur began to shake the bulb on its back, producing a yellow powder. Ralts breathed out purple flames, while Slugma produced a choking gas. The cloud of attacks flew towards Ursaring and surrounded it, soaking through its skin and poisoning its bloodstream.

"Alright!" cheered Shadow. "Now Ursaring's been paralysed, burned _and_ poisoned!"

"Don't be too happy yet!" smirked Yogi. "Façade!" Ursaring lunged forward, madly flailing its arms, battering Bulbasaur, Ralts and Slugma. "_Façade_ is an attack that does more damage when the user is under any of the three above status problems! With all three status problems, Ursaring's Façade is doing colossal damage, which is further amplified by its _Guts_! You've just played yourself into your own grave!" the knight laughed wildly.

"Maybe so..." muttered Shadow. "But those status effects will take a toll on Ursaring eventually!" he shouted. As Ursaring's movements began to slow down from paralysis, the tactician noticed the opening. "Serra! Nils!" Shadow beckoned. "Use your Pokémon and fight!"

"...Fine! Loudred!" Serra cringed a little before sending out her Pokémon. "Plusle!" Nils shouted, bringing out his little Electric-type.

"Shock Wave!" yelled the two at the same time. The big-mouthed creature and small rodent concentrated, generating orbs of electricity within their palms, then thrust the bolts forward, hitting Ursaring squarely in the middle of its circle.

"Yes! We finally knocked it out!" Lyn cheered. "...Or have we?" Shadow suddenly frowned. Ursaring had fallen and its eyes were closed, but something didn't seem right. "Oh, no..." groaned Shadow as he slapped his forehead. "It's sleeping! Ursaring must've used _Rest_ to restore its status!"

"And that's not all!" Yogi snapped his fingers, "Snore!" Ursaring began to produce a loud growling noise, creating shockwaves of sound that blasted Loudred and Plusle into submission.

"Grim!" Shadow yelled desperately. "Use Dream Eater!" Grim gently hovered over Ursaring, and began to use its dark powers. A red aura surrounded the snoozing bear, which then consumed Grim a few seconds later. "Grim's _Dream Eater_ is slowly draining Ursaring's health while it's asleep!" explained Shadow as Ursaring started to have nightmares and writhed in its slumber. Just then, Ursaring opened its eyes, causing the red aura to disappear. The _Dream Eater_ had awoken Ursaring, and it was anything but happy. Grim floated back in surprise and horror.

"Faint Attack!" Yogi roared. Angrily, Ursaring charged at Grim, disappeared just as it was going to hit the Duskull, then reappeared behind Grim. A split second later, Grim fainted to the ground.

"Hahahahaha! Your Pokémon can no longer do battle!" Yogi laughed like a maniac. "Now it's time for Ursaring to take care of... Wait a minute!" The knight paused his evil rant for a moment and began to mutter to himself. "One... two... three... There's one missing!" he snarled. "Where's your other friend?"

"Oh!" Lyn gasped. "We left Wil at the ballista!" At that moment, Yogi and Shadow managed to catch sight of something flying through the air. "What in the world is that?" Yogi muttered as he squinted against the sunlight.

"It's a bird!" guessed Shadow.

"It's an arrow!" suggested Nils.

"No! It's..." Lyn's voice trailed off when she saw what it was. It was green in colour, with two madly waving arms and spikes all over. "CACNEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" it yelled.

"What!" Yogi exclaimed. The Cactus Pokémon suddenly shot out a storm of sharp objects. "It's Cacnea's Spikes!" yelled Shadow as everyone else ran for cover. Ursaring was not so lucky as it was riddled by the incoming bullets.

"UGH!" Yogi fell back as Cacnea scored a direct hit, using his forehead as a landing pad. "Lord Lundgren... I've failed you..." he grimaced as blood trailed down his face. "I pray you hurry... with those reinforcements... you promised."

* * *

"Cacnea!" Wil came rushing over to the fortresses a few moments later. "Is he okay?" 

"Yes, he's fine." Lyn held the Grass-type in her arms. "A little dizzy..." Shadow added, "...but fine nontheless. How did you come up with such a brilliant attack plan, Wil?"

"Well... to be frank... I'd already used up all the bolts when Cacnea wanted to play with the levers, and... you get the idea," Wil said sheepishly.

"...Is it over?" asked Lyn as she looked around.

"Yes. I see no more enemy soldiers," answered Kent. "However... something is bothering me."

"What is it, Kent?" Shadow asked.

"I noticed it during the fight. Our opponents..." Kent suddenly paused for a moment, then continued, "They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognised some of those we fought. I trained with many of them... and yet they attacked us without hesitation..."

"They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren," growled Sain, seemingly unperturbed. "Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle."

"I hope you're right..." Kent mumbled, wiping his eye with his armoured hand.

"I'm just glad Nils and Ninian are with us. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived," smiled Lyn.

"We are honoured to have served you well," bowed Ninian. "We won't let you down!" Nils affirmed.

"I know," Lyn said as she placed her hand on Nils' shoulder. "I'm relying on you."

"What's this?" came a familiar voice. "You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!"

"Matthew, where were you during all this?" asked Lyn.

"Truthfully... I went to the village to sniff about for information," the thief admitted. "I got some interesting news for my trouble, too."

"Let's hear it," said Shadow.

"First, about Marquess Caelin's illness..." Matthew began. "He really is unwell. He's been abed on nigh for three months."

"Oh, no..." Lyn cringed. "Grandfather..."

"I heard an interesting rumour about his condition, though..." The thief beckoned to the others to come closer, so no one else besides them could hear his report. "The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess."

"He's been poisoned!" gasped the plainsgirl.

"And this someone..." Matthew's eyes darted here and there. "Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coins, and he fed me a name..." By now Matthew's voice was barely above a whisper. "...The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

"How... how can this be?" Lyn backed off a bit in disbelief. "How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet no one raises a hand against him?... Why?"

"They are afraid, and they lack proof," Kent replied sadly. "The whisperings of the common people mean nothing."

"That's the truth of it," nodded Matthew. "And of the marquess' loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumours, there is no sign."

"Are you saying they've been silenced?" asked Lyn in shock.

"It's a fair assumption," sighed the thief.

"This is beyond believing..." Kent held his forehead in his hand.

"The worst news is yet to come..." Matthew regained his serious tone. "What? There's more?" groaned Sain.

"An impostor's appeared, claiming to be the marquess' granddaughter," Matthew continued. "...At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

"What does that mean?" Shadow asked.

"It means that the people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin," the thief answered grimly.

"But... but that... It can't be!" Sain stammered.

"Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!" Kent fumed.

"He says... I'm an impostor?" Lyn could not believe what she heard.

"Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?" asked Matthew.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her..." sighed Lyn.

"Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn!" Sain exclaimed. "Your face is your proof!"

"They'll say we found a lookalike somewhere..." Kent disagreed with Sain's brainwave. "Besides, we're already seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing."

"So... our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself!" concluded Shadow.

"We must hurry then. If not, my grandfather..." Lyn shook away any tears that might have been forming in her eyes. "I must see him! With my last breath if need be."

"But we must formulate some manner of plan!" pointed out Matthew. "Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oathbreakers, after all."

"I've got it!" Shadow piped up. "Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. And he should still be in Khathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

"Of course! A sound idea!" Kent clapped.

"Let's hurry!" urged Sain.

"Yes!" Lyn punched the air resolutely. "Back to Khathelet!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And so ends today's chapter.  
Imppala: Back to waking up at five, six in the morning.  
ShadowedTactician: Back to boring assignments, quizzes and whatnot.  
ShadowedTactician/Imppala: SIGH.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	11. Chapter 9

Imppala: Two more chapters to go... and then, I will no longer be nothing but a lowly muse! Wahahahaha!  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, you're not appearing in Chapter 11. I need a somewhat full explanation before I can properly chuck you in.  
Imppala: Darn.  
Grim: I should be the one saying that... 

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: You're going to have a self-published manga? Cool!  
Imppala: Which is more than ShadowedTactician'll ever achieve.  
Grim: Like you can hold a 2B pencil straight.  
Imppala: ...Anyway, where's the Lucius joke?  
ShadowedTactician: Beats me. I haven't seen it... must be my selective memory.

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review, bro. And now, I shall give you what you have requested.  
Imppala: Go on.  
ShadowedTactician: 200 words, no less. Thank you, Imppala, for all you've done.  
Imppala: What was that?  
ShadowedTactician: I acknowledged you for your part in this fanfiction, and included the phrase '200 words, no less'. It's what you asked for.  
Imppala: ...

_Generic Writer_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, I'd advise against embracing a Cacnea... James from Team Rocket would tell you so. Actually, refer to one of PSL's reviews to have a guess at what Lundgren's getting.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: You're homeschooled? Interesting that... maybe it could've worked for me. Not much stress for starters.  
Grim: However, there would be increased expectations of your performance.  
Imppala: And if you were homeschooled, we couldn't have met and discussed matters of great importance... like this one.  
ShadowedTactician: ...Point taken.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Grim Reunion/VS Rapidash**

* * *

_Lyn and her friends have been branded as traitors, pretenders to the throne. Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbours, warning of Lyn's approach. He calls for reinforcements to put an end to the "impostors". If the other realms of Lycia choose to act, Lyn will never reach Caelin alive. Lyn places her faith in Eliwood and waits._

* * *

As Lyn and Shadow paced the gates of a village between Khathelet and Caelin, the others took the time to take a breather. Just then, Florina flew down from above, shouting excitedly, "He's here! Lord Eliwood!" Immediately, Lyn and Shadow ran to meet up with the Pheraen noble, with the others following suit. 

"I've received word from Caelin's neighbours, Laus, Tuscana, Khathelet, Tania and Santaruz," reported Eliwood. "They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This they have promised."

"Eliwood, I... don't know how to thank you..." Lyn gushed.

"All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute," Eliwood smiled. "However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be alright?"

"I will win. I have to," said Lyn determinedly. "It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand," nodded Eliwood. "Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

"Thank you," Lyn bowed. "I won't waste the opportunity you've given me." Waving to the others, she called, "All right, everyone! Let's get going!"

"This weather is turning foul," noted Sain. "It looks like a fog is rolling in."

"This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle," Kent frowned. "It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

"We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on," Lyn urged. "We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

"Let me think..." Kent paused for a moment. "Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate..." The cavalier looked a bit troubled as he continued, "...It looks like we still have one final obstacle to pass."

* * *

"Our main problem now is this fog," Shadow pursed his lips. "We need to find a way in order to safely engage the enemy and see where we are going." 

"Couldn't Grim give us a clear diagram of the terrain ahead with his Will-o-wisp, like in the dark fortress?" asked Lyn.

"It wouldn't help," the tactician shook his head. "Grim can't pinpoint distance clearly in fog, only direction and landmarks. Even if Grim was able to create another map, it would be pointless for us if we can't find our direction in the mist."

"Maybe Mitch could help us by using Whirlwind to blow away the fog?" Florina suggested.

"Redundant," answered Shadow. "That won't stop the fog from rolling in."

"Shadow..." Matthew stepped forward. "Please, put me in the lead. We... er... thieves have the ability to see through fog. I might be able to be of some assistance."

"Hmm... I suppose we've got no other alternative at the moment." After looking around for a while, Shadow began to plan their movements. "Alright. I need to divide everyone into two separate groups to ensure we are not ambushed from either side. Dorcas and Erk shall cover our rear. Matthew will lead our forward movements, covered by Kent and Sain upon sighting the enemy. The ranged units shall be in the middle for backup, along with Serra and Nils for support. Any questions?" When met with silence, the tactician nodded, "Let's go! The sooner we advance, the less hassle we'll have on our hands when the fog comes!"

"Right! Follow me, everyone!" waved Matthew. Just then, a large figure approached them from the northeastern hills. The figure appeared to be a knight shielded in silver armour, and his head was bald as an egg. He was accompanied by a creature of rock that had two muscular arms sticking out from the sides.

"So... you've come..." The knight rumbled in a deep, booming voice. "Aah!" Sain gasped.

"You! You're... Lord Wallace!" exclaimed Kent.

"Kent, who is this?" asked Lyn.

"He used to be the commander of the knights of Caelin," explained Kent.

"Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now!" said Sain in surprise.

"I am, and I was," answered Wallace. "Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an impostor and a pair of rogue knights."

"Lord Wallace!" Kent cried as if in despair. "Surely, you don't believe us to be oathbreakers, do you?"

"Bring me the girl that claims to be Madelyn's child," Wallace said gruffly.

"And what are your intentions?" asked Sain.

"If I don't like what I see, I'll take her," the knight simply answered.

"We will prevent you!" Kent said with conviction, riding in front of Lyn alongside Sain, with their weapons taken out.

"You? Prevent me?" Wallace stifled a laugh. "You must be..."

"Enough!" Lyn stepped forward to face Wallace, visibly angered. "I'm right here! I am Lyndis."

"Ah..." As he laid her eyes on her features, Wallace stroked his chin as he studied the girl in front of him.

"I'll understand if you don't believe me," Lyn said through gritted teeth. "But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

"Hmmm... Such beautiful eyes..." Wallace murmured to himself.

"Pardon?" Lyn was not expecting such a reaction.

"I've been a knight for thirty years, and there is one thing I've learned, girl. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver," smiled Wallace. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you, girl!" He started to break into a series of loud chuckling, "Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

"Are you... are you serious, Lord Wallace?" Sain asked hopefully.

"This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin," Wallace said with his right hand placed on his armour where his heart was. "I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!" He announced, walking to inspect the rest of the troops. "Lord Wallace!" Kent called after the knight, but to no avail. "He... he hasn't changed at all."

"I like him," Lyn smiled. "He's... honest."

"That he is," agreed Kent. "He deserves our respect."

* * *

"Ah! You would be the tactician of this group, yes?" 

"Yes, Sir Wallace," bowed Shadow. "It is my honour to meet such a highly ranked member of the Caelin forces."

"Ah, the same to you, my friend!" Wallace smiled as he looked back at the hills where he came from. "I'd planned on living out my days in peace on my farm..." he commented. "Ah, well. It looks as though it's time to take up arms once more." Shadow, however, wasn't paying too much attention on Wallace's rambling. He was more interested in the bronze medal attached to Wallace's breastplate. "Er... pardon me, Sir Wallace, but could you tell me what that medal is?"

"Hm?" Wallace looked down to see what Shadow was pointing to, and started to laugh again. "Ha ha haaa! So you've noticed my knight crest, have you?" He said as he gave Shadow a friendly thump on the back that knocked the tactician to the ground. "You've eyes like an eagle, my friend!"

"Pity I haven't the fortitude of a mountain," Shadow muttered as he picked himself up. "So what does it do?"

"Well, you know everyone is divided into different classes of units. Cavaliers, mercenaries, knights, fighters, and so on," Wallace began. "Units who have reached a certain amount of experience level can use specific items to upgrade themselves. Like me, for instance." So saying, he took the small metallic item in his hand. "And once I've used this _knight crest_, I'll be even stronger! A terrifying thought, isn't it?"

"Hmm... It is rather intriguing," Shadow mused. "Could you demonstrate for me, by any chance?"

"Ha ha ha haaaa! I thought you'd never ask!" In his laughter, Wallace's hand (the one holding the knight crest, obviously) shot upwards, glinting in the sunlight. "_Knight crest!_" he roared.

At that moment, lightning bolts appeared to descend from the skies above, landing around the silver knight and his Pokémon, making Shadow instinctively jump backwards. As he and Grim watched in awe, Wallace was surrounded by a shimmering light that consumed his entire body. When the light had finally faded, Wallace looked like a completely different person. Instead of simple armour guarding his head, body and limbs as well as a breastplate shield, Wallace was clothed in heavy-looking gear. A large metal bucket, instead of a bowl-like piece of metal, formed his protective helment. The armour surrounding Wallace's body, arms and legs was visibly thicker and stronger. The most striking of his new features were the humongous shoulder guards he had, as well as the brown metal strips hanging from his waist.

"Ha ha ha haaaa! Look! A giant walks among you!" Wallace began to laugh. "My defence is impenetrable! Come! Break your weapons against me! Ha ha ha haaaa!"

"Sir Wallace..." Shadow pointed. "Your Geodude... it's evolved!" Certainly the knight's rock creature had undergone visible changes as well. It had grown to about a metre in height, and its round body appeared to be more rugged, while being supported on two feet. A pair of short arms was situated under its face, while another much longer pair extended from behind its back.

"Ha ha ha haaa!" Wallace chuckled at Shadow's observation. "It's a common occurrence for Pokémon to evolve when its trainer is upgraded, my friend! My tough Geodude has become an ever tougher Graveler! Ha ha ha haaa!"

"Interesting," smiled Shadow. "Will you do us the honour of covering our rear, Sir Wallace?"

"I was thinking of leading the attack up front..." Wallace said as he brought out his lance, "But I'll trust your wise judgement, Shadow."

"Thank you, Sir Wallace."

* * *

As the group started to advance forward, Lyn paid a visit to the nearby village to warn them of danger. "Excuse me! There's a battle going on," she called. "Could you please close your gates?" 

"Ah, many thanks, miss," said the village head as he walked to meet Lyn. "We were just going to do that before anyone wandered out in the fog. Speaking of fog, do you have any torches on you?"

"Hmm..." Lyn thought about it for a moment. "I don't believe we do..."

"What? You don't? There's a thick fog rolling in, and you have _no_ torches?" The village head exclaimed in shock. "Wandering about with a torch is.. well, it's ridiculous!" As he muttered, the village head produced five sticks from his pocket. "Here, take some of mine. Use this when it's foggy, and you can see a bit better."

"Thank you, village head," Lyn bowed.

"No need for thanks," smiled the man. "I know all about you and your comrades. We all, well... not one of us believes what Lord Lundgren is saying about you. We all want to help the marquess... and his rightful heir. Good luck!"

"Thanks again!" waved Lyn as the village gates slowly shut.

* * *

"Shadow... the fog's rolling in," noted Lyn with worry. "We can't hit an enemy we can't see." 

"Mm." nodded the tactician, "Keep your eyes open, everyone! Remain as a group and advance slowly!"

As the mist slowly enveloped the surroundings, Matthew moved in front of the group, giving them directions. Lyn transferred the torches to Sain, who lit them up with his Ponyta's flame and passed them around. Brigands, soldiers, cavaliers and archers ambushed the team, but all were quickly dealt with. Serra and Nils had quite a hard time moving around the group, healing various team members, but everyone managed to pull through. Soon enough, they had reached General Eagler's castle.

"Traitors of Caelin, die!" shouted two soldiers guarding the entrance. "For Lord Lundgren! Yaaaaaa!"

"Aipom! Double Team!" ordered Matthew as the soldiers charged. The Long Tail Pokémon dashed between the two soldiers, but vanished just as their lances crossed. "AGH!" they screamed as they speared each other by accident and fell to the ground.

"Bring forth the impostor who calls herself Lyndis! She shall not pass beyond this place!" barked a voice. A green-haired paladin riding a horse-like animal resembling Ponyta appeared. Lyn, Shadow and the cavaliers recognised the creature to be Rapidash, Ponyta's evolved form, and the person riding it to be none other than General Eagler himself.

"General Eagler!" cried Kent. "We found Lady Lyndis on the orders of the marquess. We've worked so very hard to return her safely to Caelin. Please, let us pass!"

"Kent! Sain! Is that you?" The paladin shook his head. "I never imagined you could turn traitor..."

"Who's the traitor here?" challenged Sain. "We are following the orders of our sworn liege lord! Not Lundgren, but our true liege, Marquess Caelin, Lord Hausen himself!"

"And yet... you have no proof of the girl's identity." Eagler crossed his arms. "Is that not true?"

"I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender," said Lyn as she stepped forth to show herself. "I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set."

"Enough talk!" growled the paladin. "Draw your sword!"

"Eagler!" shouted Wallace. "Stop this nonsense now!"

"General Wallace... so you've sided with the girl too, have you?" sighed Eagler.

"I fight for Caelin's honour, not for Lundgren's lies!" retorted the knight.

"Is that so? Then there's nothing more to be said." The paladin pulled the reins on his Rapidash just as he brandished his javelin. "I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst!"

"Fool..." Wallace growled. "At the very least, let mine be the blow that finishes you! Graveler!" he called. "Rock Blast!"

"Grav!" The Rock Pokémon leapt forward, and flung a series of rocks at Eagler.

"Double Kick, Rapidash!" Eagler ordered, switching to his hand axe for combat. The Fire Horse stood on its hind legs, kicking some of the rocks away, while Eagler deflected the stones by swinging his axe. "Take Down!" The Rapidash charged forward at breakneck speed, managing to knock Graveler into Wallace.

"Oof!" Luckily for Wallace, his armour protected him from taking too much damage, and he only fell to the ground with a bump.

"I never thought we'd have to do this..." Sain gritted his teeth as he readied his javelin. "But it seems like we have no choice! Ponyta, Swift!"

"Stantler, Solarbeam!" shouted Kent. A combination of stars and sunlight flew towards Eagler.

"Protect!" The paladin roared. His Rapidash immediately created a forcefield that negated the attacks completely. "Swift and Solarbeam... I was the one who _taught_ you those attacks. There's nothing about your attacks and strategies that I don't know." Gripping his hand axe, Eagler shouted, "It's time to test the bounds of your loyalty! Flamethrower!" Rapidash shot out a stream of fire that swished across the grass, creating a blaze.

"Have you not realised yet that you have met your match?" Eagler huffed. "Give it up!"

"Never!" shouted Lyn. "I _must_ see my grandfather!"

"Stupid girl... _Fire Blast!_" The large Fire Horse Pokémon reared on its hind legs, and breathed out a gigantic flame in the shape of a man standing with his arms outstretched and his feet apart. The attack seared towards Lyn's group at a dangerously fast pace...

"Ponyta! Jump!" Sain cried desperately. His Pokémon nodded, and leapt upwards to meet the Fire Blast. "Aaaaaaaaah!" screamed Sain as he took the attack.

"Sain!" Lyn ran over to the fallen cavalier. Quickly, she took out a green strawberry from her satchel and squirted its juices over the burned parts of Sain's skin. "Why did you do that?" she screamed. "You could have been killed!"

"Ah heh heh heh... It was a gamble I had to take." Sain murmured through half-closed eyes. "Ponyta's _Flash Fire_ absorbs Fire-type attacks and turns them into physical strength. It was the only way we could possibly stop that Fire Blast..."

"But that's no reason to put your life on the edge!" Lyn continued to scream, feeling more upset than angry. "You shouldn't have risked yourself like that! Even your Ponyta's been badly injured!"

"Lyn... milady Lyndis..." By now Sain was having difficulty talking as he gripped onto Lyn's hands. "Protecting you on your journey has been been my only concern... and it has been the happiest experience of my life doing so..."

"Sain..." Lyn could not stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"Lady Lyndis... I... was... so happy..." the knight muttered before finally slipping into unconsciousness.

**"SAIN!"** Lyn desperately shook Sain, but he was already out cold. Wallace had seen the entire series of events, and he gritted his teeth in determination. "You will pay for what you did, Eagler! Killing one of your own students? That's unforgivable!"

"_You_ will pay for your treachery towards Caelin!" The paladin growled back. "Rapidash! Fire Blast again!"

"Graveler, Rollout now!" Under Wallace's command, the Rock Pokémon rolled directly in front of Rapidash, and used its hind arms to grab Rapidash by its front legs. Not expecting such a manouver, the Fire Horse continued to launch its Fire Blast, but because its body was facing upwards, the flames shot into the sky, completely missing its target!

"Rapidash!" Wallace ordered. "Use Mega Kick to knock Graveler away!"

"Graveler, counter with Seismic Toss!" Holding the horned horse by its legs, Graveler jumped high into the air, dragging Eagler along with Rapidash. When it had reached about fifty metres in height, Graveler held Rapidash by its stomach and flung it forcefully downwards, sending it and Eagler flying towards the ground!

"What!" as Eagler stared at the grassy ground below, he managed to see Lyn standing on the ground with Bulbasaur's vines around her feet.

"Send me up, Bulbasaur!" shouted the plainsgirl as she brought out her Mani Katti. "Vine Whip, now!" As the Seed Pokémon lifted its vines, it brought them down again, sending a shockwave of force through its long vines that propelled Lyn into the air.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Lyn yelled as she met the falling Eagler and Rapidash in mid-air, delivering a storm of downward slashes that damaged Eagler quite badly, as well as doubling his descending speed!

"ANNNNNNNNGH!" Eagler grunted as he fell to the floor with a resounding crash. He felt the bones in his legs and in his Rapidash break with sickly snapping noises, and his armour had at least a thousand cracks in it. Large bits of the metal were already chipping off. "Ha!" At this point, both Lyn and Graveler landed onto the ground.

"Nnng... Go... Go quickly..." The paladin muttered.

"What?" Quickly, Lyn rushed over and lifted up his face to hers. "What did you say?"

"The marquess... he knows nothing of this," continued Eagler with much difficulty. "His life is... there's no illness. Only poison... Please, for the marquess... for all of Caelin..." Coughing up blood, Eagler gave up his life.

"General Eagler!" cried Sain and Kent simultaneously as they dashed over to the paladin's body. Wordlessly they knelt down beside him.

"What... kind of man was General Eagler?" asked Lyn softly.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain." Kent answered in a very quiet voice. "Our teacher..."

"I think he must have known we were telling the truth..." Lyn looked sadly at Eagler's corpse. "Why did he force the fight?"

"Something must have... Lord Lundgren must have been exerting some hold on him," assumed Shadow as he walked over. "Eagler was probably trying to protect someone... a friend perhaps, or family."

"..." Lyn looked at Sain and Kent, then at the dead paladin, then back at the two cavaliers who had buried their faces in their hands. Even Wallace had closed his eyes in silent prayer.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth!" Lyn shouted, wielding her Mani Katti so that her blade reflected the light from the setting sun. "I care not what others do. I _WILL_ stop that man!" Grasping her tactician hands, she said determinedly, "Shadow... the final battle is approaching! Let's do this together!"

"I have already given you my word, Lyn." In spite of the melancholy setting, Shadow managed to give the plainsgirl a reassuring smile. "I will see you through this fight, and guide you all the way. You have my support." Turning around to see the others giving Lyn nods of agreements, he decided to change his words a little.

"_Our_ support."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Castle Caelin... 

"How are you feeling today, my dear brother?" Lundgren asked in a voice that was filled with anything but kindness.

"Lundgren... You... you fiend..." Hausen managed to say in spite of the pain wracking his body.

"Your granddaughter should be dead by now," continued Lundgren. "And soon, you will join her!"

"Lyndis..." Hausen's eyes had started tearing. "Why did this happen? I... I only wanted to see her once..."

"Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning!" cackled Lundgren. "Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard! You and your precious granddaughter are in my way!" Turning to walk out of the door, he laughed in malice, "I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!"

The rightful marquess could only watch weakly as Lundgren threw back his head and continued to laugh his evil laugh, slamming the bedroom door in his departure, leaving the poison to further destroy his body and the tears to run down his wrinkled features...

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And here comes Lundgren! Time to guess what he's getting...  
Grim: Review... and put your guesses, if any, in 'em. 


	12. Chapter 10

ShadowedTactician: And after a month or so's worth of work, we finally come to the end of Lyn's story... nearly.  
Imppala: At last, I can see myself in fiction!  
ShadowedTactician: How many times do I need to tell you, not yet! And you haven't even left me a review!  
Imppala: Hey, you were the one who gave me such a lame acknowledgement!  
Grim: ... 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: See! Some people appreciate the Lyn/Sain reference!  
Imppala: Alright, alright! Shut up about it already!

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: Hm? Oh that! Actually, it really wasn't a joke, it was just something I thought of while we were putting our analysis together.  
Grim: You have to pity the poor guy. He probably wishes he never grew his hair.  
Imppala: And now, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Distant Plains/VS Rhydon**

* * *

_General Eagler has been defeated. Lyn and her band draw ever nearer to Castle Caelin. Within the castle walls, Lyn's bitter enemy, Lundgren, awaits... A man who would kill his own kin for a throne. He is the source of all her troubles. He must be stopped._

* * *

As the group passed General Eagler's estate, they came to a river that divided itself into several small streams. A small group of peaks could be seen in the south, blocking the view of any landmarks beyond it. 

"Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains," said Kent.

"Grandfather..." Lyn prayed, "I'll be with you soon."

"Everything rests on this next battle," Kent nodded.

"Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected," reported Sain. "He'll move against us with everything he has soon."

"Let him come! Let them all come!" Lyn unsheathed her Mani Katti as she turned towards the mountains. "I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather... I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way."

"So... this is it," said Shadow as he stood besides the plainsgirl. "This is our final test." Nodding, Lyn turned and faced the others. "My friends, for one last time... lend me your strength!"

"Bulba!" shouted Lyn's Bulbasaur. This was followed by enthusiastic cheering from some of the rest.

* * *

"From the information Florina and Grim have given me during their scouting, our only way to reach Castle Caelin is to cross the eastern bridge and move southwards, then westwards to the castle," Shadow pointed at various spots on the new map he had drawn. "Our method of attack shall be simple; we will gain as much ground as we can within the shortest possible time. This way the enemy will lose their cool and be easier to defeat." 

"Shadow, the clouds..." Lyn looked up to the sky. "It looks like there's a shower headed for us."

"What! Oh, no..." Sain groaned.

"What's with Sain?" Shadow asked Kent.

"Fighters on horses, like me and Sain, can't move as much as we usually can in rain," Kent explained. "It's even worse for Sain since he's riding Ponyta, who's a Fire-type Pokémon. But it's quite strange..." the red cavalier frowned, "it doesn't usually rain at this time of year."

"Don't worry." Lyn smiled, "I've a method of countering that."

"Well, let's head off!" Shadow rolled up his map. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we save Marquess Caelin."

"Yes!" cheered Lyn. "Let's go!"

* * *

Upon crossing the nearest bridge, a mage, an archer and a soldier immediately set themselves on Lyn's team. "For Lord Lundgren!" they cried. 

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile!" shouted Wil. "Bubblebeam, Poliwhirl!" ordered Dorcas. "Ralts, Confusion!" commanded Lucius.

"ARGH!" The soldier and mage screamed as the needles and bubbles pummeled into their bodies. The archer found himself skewered by his own arrows thanks to Ralts' psychic control. Just then, a rumble echoed through the skies and droplets of water began to descend upon the group. "It's raining!" announced Shadow.

"Whoa!" cried Sain as his Fire Horse Pokémon began to go out of control. "Ponyta, calm down!"

"Bulbasaur..." Lyn pointed to the Seed Pokémon, "Sunny Day!"

"Bulbasaur!" A small beam of light shot out of the bulb on Bulbasaur's back into the sky. Slowly, the storm clouds began to part a little. "That should keep the rain behind for a while," nodded Lyn. "We'd better move on while we still can. Bulbasaur can only keep up its _Sunny Day_ for a short while and will require time to recharge its energy."

"Alright." Signalling to the others, Shadow beckoned everyone else to move on.

* * *

As the group reached a nearby village, Shadow spotted a shop and armoury on the opposite bank, but no bridges led to them. 

"Lundgren must've destroyed the bridges to cut off our supplies," he muttered. "Florina should be able to fly over and do any necessary shopping, but... ah!" As his eyes scanned the surroundings, he saw an old tree trunk. "That snag... Grim, use Shadow Ball!"

"Kull!" The Ghost-type flung three orbs of dark energy at the snag, causing it to snap in two and fall across the river. "That should function as a makeshift bridge," he smirked. "Alright, everyone, let's cross!"

Meanwhile, Lyn was visiting the nearby village to warn them of the danger.

"Oh... you're Lady Lyndis. You've finally made it here, have you? Such a long way..." chuckled the old woman who was greeting her. "We're all behind you, Lady Lyndis. All of us." Slowly, the old woman moved her fingers apart to reveal a small ring with a red jewel in her wrinkled palm. "Here, take this energy ring. It'll increase your strength a little. Use it in your battle against Lundgren, please."

"I..." Lyn held the small ring between her left thumb and index, not knowing what to say.

"There are lots of that augment your abilities," continued the old woman. "They're hard to come by, and might vanish after using, so think carefully before you use them. Of course, not using them at all would be a terrible waste as well, right? Please, win this battle for us."

"I... I will." Lyn nodded as she slipped the jewel onto her left ring finger. "I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

"Okay. We're not too far away from Castle Caelin now, and Lundgren is sure to give us an unfriendly reception, so we need to have a plan." Shadow called to the others to move closer. "After considering the information Wallace gave me about Lundgren, I've decided that it'd be best for Wallace to lead this attack." 

"What!" Lyn exclaimed.

"Lyn, Lundgren is a general wielding a silver lance," Shadow said firmly. "Even with your sacred blade and high skill, it's questionable whether you can survive even one blow from that lance."

"But... this is my battle!" Lyn protested. "It's up to me to finish this..."

"You will strike the final blow once Wallace has weakened Lundgren enough." Stepping up, he placed a knowing hand on Lyn's shoulder. "I know how badly you want to avenge your grandfather, Lyn," he said quietly. "But all that you've struggled for will be for naught if you're dead." Lyn looked up at her tactician, then sighed in agreement. Slowly the group trudged through the rain to find a silver-haired general, clad in magenta armour, guarding the gate to Castle Caelin. This was none other than Lord Lundgren himself, who was willing to kill anyone in his struggle for succession. Lyn gripped the handle of her Mani Katti tightly.

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission," growled the general as Lyn and her comrades moved closer. "You will not leave this lands alive!" Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of the plainsgirl. "So, you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!"

"You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?" Lyn asked coldly.

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel!" retorted Lundgren. "I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!"

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve." Lyn said as she brought out her holy sword, "I have neither pity nor mercy for you... Lundgren! Prepare yourself!"

"Whelp!" Quickly, Lundgren produced a Pokéball from his waist. "Rhydon! Destroy this filthy savage!" Out from the Pokéball emerged a monster about two metres tall, protected with a rock-hard hide that shone in the sunlight. A dangerously sharp drill sat atop its nose. "Rhy..." it growled menacingly.

"Lyn!" cried Shadow. "Stick to our strategy!"

"Don't worry!" Lyn shouted back as she sent out Bulbasaur, "Grass versus Rock should be no problem! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Bulba!" The Grass-type Pokémon immediately launched a barrage of its crescent-shaped leaves at Rhydon. "Hmph!" The huge Pokémon simply stood its ground as the leaves bounced off its tough exterior. "Ah..." Lyn gasped in shock.

"Rhydon! Horn Attack, now!" shouted Lundgren. The Drill Pokémon began to charge as Lundgren brandished his silver lance.

"Block it, Graveler!" Wallace yelled. Immediately, Graveler leapt in front of Rhydon and used its four arms to grab Rhydon by its drill, preventing it from moving further. At the same time, Wallace used Dorcas' hammer to block the hit from Lundgren's lance.

"Heh heh heh... Horn Drill!" The drill on Rhydon's nose began to spin at Lundgren's command, causing Graveler to spin with it as well. Suddenly, Rhydon turned around and slammed Graveler into a tree, pinning it down and effectively knocking it out. Just then, Lundgren spun his lance around in a critical hit fashion and scored a direct hit on Wallace's weapon, breaking the hammer into tiny bits.

"Oh, no!" Shadow put his hand to his face. He didn't expect Lundgren to be this strong! "Everyone! Send out your Pokémon now!" **PONG! KONG!** Pokéballs were quickly opened, and their contents quickly emptied. "_ATTACK!_" ordered Shadow. The Pokémon immediately engaged in their best attacks possible.

"Rain Dance!" shouted Lundgren as he raised his hand. As it took the storm of attacks, Rhydon let loose a powerful roar, summoning a group of clouds that began to rain upon the area. "Thunder!" At Lundgren's new command, Rhydon's drill began to spin again at an alarming speed, much faster than it had during Horn Drill. Suddenly, a huge column of electricity burst from Rhydon's drill and shot into the sky, where the rain clouds split it into several bolts of lightning that struck hard upon the Pokémon army.

"Argh!" Shadow and the others yelled as they were thrown back from the force of the electric attack. "That _Thunder_ was made even more deadly as a result of _Rain Dance_!" The tactician grimaced as he picked himself up. "Lundgren must've been responsible for that freak shower earlier on! He's planned it all from the beginning!"

"Everyone, strike now!" shouted Kent. Swords, bows, axes and lances were promptly brought out, while Erk and Lucius produced their magic tomes. A mass battle cry was heard as all the non-magic users charged forward...

"Fools!" laughed Lundgren as he switched from his silver lance to his javelin and flung it around at the advancing fighters.

"Whoa!" "Eek!" "Agh!" Luckily for everyone else, the javelins were blocked by their weapons and did no damage. Or so they thought...

"WHAT!" Shadow exclaimed as cracking sounds were heard, and everyone's iron weapons began to break into small pieces. "Erk! Lucius! Use your...!" Shadow looked on in further shock as Erk and Lucius helplessly looked back. The tomes in their hands were completely drenched and the writings on them illegible. "Damn!" cursed Shadow. "Rhydon's _Rain Dance_ has caused the physical weapons to weaken and the magic tomes to become damp, rendering them utterly useless!"

"Now, Rhydon..." Lundgren ordered, "Fissure!"

"RHYYYYYY!" The Drill Pokémon roared as it raised its rocky fists, bringing them down onto the ground with a resounding boom. At once, the ground began to break into several cracks that rushed towards Lyn and her friends.

"WAUGH!" Lyn fell back as the cracks split in the the middle before reaching her, missing her by mere centimetres. Everyone else, including Shadow, was not so lucky as they fell down the gaping splits in the earth. "Oh, no!" Lyn gasped.

"Rhydon, finish her!" ordered Lundgren. The huge Ground/Rock-type Pokémon leapt forward, and pinned her down with its arms. "Kyaaaa! Bulbasaur!" Lyn screamed desperately.

"Too late." Rhydon looked behind it to see the Seed Pokémon valiantly attempting a Tackle attack and effortlessly knocked it aside with its tail. "It ends now," Lundgren grinned evilly as Rhydon's drill began to spin once more, and started to move closer and closer to Lyn's neck.

"Urgh..." Lyn struggled with Rhydon's grip, but it was no use. Looking to her left and right, she could see Bulbasaur and the other Pokémon lying defeated around the battlefield, while groans of pain could still be heard from the crevices. "I can't let it end like this!" she thought as she closed her eyes. The sound of the spinning drill got louder...

"You were fools to challenge me," said Lundgren. "And now, you shall pay for your insolence!" Just as Rhydon was only a few centimetres away from goring Lyn by the neck, it suddenly stopped moving.

"What?" Lundgren stood, confused. Rhydon threw back its head and roared in evident agony. Its drill had come to a complete halt.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lundgren thundered. "I was supposed to be victorious!"

"Really? Guess again..." The general looked at the plainsgirl, who had just gotten into a sitting position. "Because the one who's won this battle... is me!"

"Huh!" Lundgren suddenly spotted a group of vines growing around Rhydon's lower body. "...Leech... _Leech Seed_!"

"I knew right from the start this wouldn't be an easy battle... especially since when the weapon triangle was against me." Lyn said as she slowly stood up, and stood next to her Bulbasaur who had suddenly re-energised itself. "So I came up with a plan to handle any Pokémon you could've set against me! Did you think that was simply a Razor Leaf attack?"

"That... ah!" The general suddenly realised what had happened. "The leaves from Bulbasaur had already been covered with seeds from Leech Seed. As the leaves struck Rhydon, they still managed to leave small slits in its hide and leave the Leech Seeds embedded on its skin!"

"That's right!" Lyn clenched her left hand into a fist, displaying the energy ring she had. "Do you see this ring?" she asked. "It was given to me by the people of Caelin. None of them want you as their leader. Not even those in high places in the Caelin army! Everybody wants you dead!" Lyn snarled at her grand-uncle, "And I'm the only one who can make that happen! I'm the only one who can save my people!" Punching the air with her fist, she shouted, "Father Sky and Mother Earth... grant me strength!"

As Lyn said her prayer, a beam of red light from the energy ring shot into the sky, abruptly stopping the rainfall. Lyn was bathed in the light, which seemed to strengthen her mind and body by a little. The light also covered her Bulbasaur, who was also starting to feel the effects of the energy ring's power, and began to shine in a familiar glow...

"Eh?" Lundgren looked down at the Seed Pokémon. No longer was it the small Bulbasaur it used to be; apparently the bulb on its back had split open, revealing a red-coloured bud on a brown stem surrounded by four leaves. Its body had also grown slightly bigger. This was Ivysaur, the evolved form of Bulbasaur!

"Hya!" Gripping her Mani Katti, Lyn lunged at Lundgren, slashing him three times across the chest. "Ungh!"

"Ivysaur!" yelled Lyn as she fell to one side. "Solarbeam, now!"

"Ivysaur!" Sunlight began to build up in the Grass-type Pokémon's bud, bit by bit, until Ivysaur's bud became blindingly bright. Suddenly, it jumped so that its bud was facing Rhydon and Lundgren, and launched a sunbeam from its back!

"Yeeaaaaaargh!" Lundgren screamed as Rhydon slammed straight into him, with the Solarbeam blasting both of them into a castle wall. **_BLAM!_** Overwhelmed by the attack, Rhydon collapsed onto the ground. Lundgren's armour was cracked, both at the front and the back, and he was panting heavily.

"Raaaaaaaaah!" Lyn was not finished with him yet. In a fit of anger, she charged forward, driving her holy sword straight through her grand-uncle's evil heart.

"UNGH!" Lundgren's head shot upwards in pain. "That annoying little girl..." he muttered as he stared into blank space. "Nothing but a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne... should be mine..." At long last, Lundgren drew his final breath.

"(huff, puff)... I... I did it..." Lyn panted as she withdrew her sword from the general's body. "Ah..."

"Lyn!" Shadow had managed to climb up the crevice in time to see Lyn collapse. The battle had taken a lot out of her. Quickly, he rushed forward and held her in his hands. "Are you all right?"

"Shadow..." Lyn opened her eyes weakly. "I've done it..."

"You've done us all proud, Lyn," smiled her tactician. "Now let's get everyone else out of the ground."

* * *

"We've won..." panted Lyn as the group slowly trudged through the gates. Although she and her comrades had finally defeated Lundgren, the battle had been bitter and they had taken a lot of damage. "At last I can see my grandfather." 

"Ah..." An important-looking man dressed in a green uniform walked into the hall. "You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"Who are you?" asked Lyn.

"I am Reissmann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family," the man introduced. "I had received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me." Bowing, he continued, "It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you," Lyn returned the greeting. "May I see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course." Reissmann quickly brought Lyn to the door of Lord Hausen's bedroom. "Do not be shocked by what you see," whispered the chancellor. "Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess' meals for some time. His body has been ravaged, and he's been bedridden for months." Gently, Reissman pushed the door open.

"Who is there?" Hausen called weakly. "I said no visitors. I will see no one."

"Grandfather..." Lyn thought sadly to herself.

"What are you doing?" groaned Hausen as Lyn slowly walked towards him. "Leave me... to die..."

"Um... Pardon me..." Lyn spoke softly. "My name is... I'm Lyndis."

"Eh?" Hausen's face shot up when he heard Lyn mention her name. "Did you say Lyndis? Is that..."

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca," Lyn continued slowly. "My mother was... Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"...Could it be?" murmured Hausen as he sat up. "Come, come here. Let me see your face." Gently he held Lyn's face in his wrinkled hands. "Oh... Yes... There is no doubt..." He smiled his first smile in three months. "You are Madelyn's trueborn child... uhhh... ahhh..."

"Grandfather!" Lyn cried as she quickly wrapped her arms around the marquess' frail body to support him.

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir... and you, too. He told me you were dead." Hausen embraced Lyn as tears streaked down his cheeks. "Thank you... thank you for living... Ahhhh... I am blessed..."

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands," Lyn mumbled, tears springing forth from her eyes as the painful memories replayed in her mind. "I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but..."

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man," Hausen apologised. "If I had but accepted your parents' love... there would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

"Grandfather. My parents... my tribe..." Lyn sat up as she wiped her tears away. "Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy!"

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness?" Hausen stroked his chin. "Knowing that gives me so much joy..." Slowly, the old man closed his eyes. "Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now..."

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!" Lyn said, alarmed.

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis," croaked Hausen. "I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late..."

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me!" encouraged Lyn. "On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're... with... me..." Hausen repeated.

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to." Lyn held his wrinkled hands as she painted pictures with her words. "There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

"That does sound... nice," smiled the marquess.

"Doesn't it?" Lyn smiled back. "And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!"

"The lands Madelyn loved..." Hausen sat up on his bed resolutely. "You're right. I still have... quite a bit of living to do."

"You can do it, Grandfather!" cheered Lyn.

"Lyndis..." Both grandfather and granddaughter came together in another loving embrace.

* * *

"Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly plan on remaining here?" asked Sain hopefully. "Tell me truly!" 

"Yes, until my grandfather is well," Lyn answered with a smile. "I can't leave him now. I won't."

"The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill," Kent reported gladly. "And it's all thanks to you, milady."

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life." Lyn said as she looked at the castle gardens.

"Lady Lyndis!" Florina came running from the castle.

"What is it, Florina?" Lyn turned to see her pegasus knight running at her excitedly.

"I've been taken into service by House Caelin!" cheered Florina. "From here on, Lyn... I mean, Lady Lyndis... we'll be together always!"

"Really? Oh, that pleases me so..." The plainsgirl smiled warmly. "But please don't call me Lady Lyndis, Florina. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

"My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant..." Florina said seriously. "There are rules to follow."

"Florina!" Lyn chided jokingly.

"I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you..." The pegasus knight fiddled with her fingers as she looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Please..."

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right?" sighed Lyn. "Very well. I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" Florina gushed as she leapt forward, catching Lyn in a tight hug. Then, realising what she had done, Florina quickly released her hold and backed off, blushing redder than a Rapidash's flame. "Oops! I mean... Lady Lyndis!"

"Ha ha ha..." Lyn laughed along with the two cavaliers. "Oh, Florina!"

"Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!" announced Wil as he entered the scene.

"Wil?" Lyn looked at the archer, surprised. "Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but..." Wil began to speak in his sheepish tone. "I've grown quite fond of Lyndis' Legion, you know... I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil," smiled Lyn. "Thank you."

"Thank you, milady," bowed Wil.

* * *

That evening, outside the gates of Castle Caelin, Lyn, Shadow and their Pokémon sat on a grassy hill, looking back at the plains of Sacae, where the two of them had first met. No one said anything as the sun made its way down the western horizon, but the air was tainted with a hint of melancholy as both the nomad girl and tactician realised it was time for them to part ways. 

"Shadow..." Lyn said softly, breaking the silence. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"Hm?" Shadow turned to face Lyn, suddenly realising for a moment how beautiful the princess of the plains was. "Well... yeah, I guess you could say that." He sighed. "Do you... want me to remain behind?"

"No... I'm not asking you to stay," Lyn laughed goodnaturedly as she lay down on the grass. "It's just... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Lyn." Shadow leaned back as well.

"When I found you unconscious on the plains..." Lyn continued, reminiscing their first meeting, "I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us. I'm sure you'll do just fine on your own." Suddenly, Lyn grabbed Shadow by his shoulders and turned him around, so that the two of them were facing each other. "I have the utmost faith that you'll be a master tactician, Shadow," she smiled one of her most beautiful smiles. "That's from someone who's seen you at work!"

"Thanks, Lyn." Shadow simply smiled back as he stood up. "Well, I really should be going now. I was planning on reaching the border between Caelin and Laus before nightfall."

"Well then, take care..." Lyn stood up as well to send Shadow off. "I... I hope I see you again, Shadow. I'm sure that I will someday..."

"Me too," Shadow nodded. "Goodbye, Lyn!" he said as he waved. Lyn only smiled and waved back as Shadow disappeared into the distance, before finally returning to the castle to spend some more time with her beloved grandfather.

* * *

_Kent, Knight of Lycia_  
For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honour for someone so young, but no one denies his worth. 

_Sain, Knight of Lycia_  
Sain has earned the honour of being named subcommander of the Caelin knights. Despite his promotion, he still scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry.

_Florina, Pegasus Knight of Ilia_  
Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigourous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but only slightly.

_Wil, Archer of Pherae_  
With his cheery outlook and happy-go-lucky demeanour, Wil has become quite dear to Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Caelin.

_Dorcas, Fighter of Bern_  
Once Lyn's true heritage is recognised in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There, he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits.

_Serra, Cleric of Ostia_  
Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behaviour is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerbic tongue has become legendary.

_Erk, the Wandering Mage_  
His contract with Serra complete, Erk sets off for Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor.

_Rath, the Sacaen Nomad_  
In the celebration following Lyn's return to Caelin, Rath slips out unseen. Whether he has returned to Sacae or has continued to work as a mercenary, no one knows.

_Matthew, the Enigmatic Thief_  
Matthew vanishes after the final battle, and his whereabouts remain a mystery.

_Nils, the Mysterious Musician_  
Nils and his sister, Ninian, take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be travelling the land, mastering his musical skills somewhere.

_Lucius, the Travelling Monk_  
Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen travelling with a hard-eyed mercenary.

_Wallace, the Caelin General_  
For Wallace, Lyn's struggle only whets his appetite for battle. He sets off in search of a cause worthy of his blade. He lacks any sense of direction, so it may be years before he returns.

_Shadow, the Tactician_  
Shadow leaves Lyn to continue his training. He plans on travelling throughout Lycia. Lyn refuses to say goodbye, believing in her heart that she will see him again.

_Lyn, the Swordfighter from Sacae_  
Lyn now lives with her grandfather as Lady Lyndis on Castle Caelin. Under her loving care, Lord Hausen recovers, and now the two of them go for many walks in the Caelin gardens.  
On clear, dry nights, Lyn can be seen high atop a hill near the castle. Perhaps she is remembering the home of her youth, the plains of Sacae...

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: "Here ends Lyn's story. Would you like to continue playing?" (turns to the others) What do you think, lads? All those who vote we continue please say 'I'!  
Imppala: I!  
Grim: I!  
ShadowedTactician: I! Good enough! Cheers to a couple more months of good inspiration and reviews, and here we goooooo! 


	13. Chapter 11a

ShadowedTactician: And on we go on to Eliwood's story!  
Imppala: Finally! My debut inches closer and closer than ever with each passing chapter. Hahahahaha!  
Grim: I'll be in the meditation room if anyone needs me. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Well, in case you were wondering, look at what I called this chapter. Hector's story is rather vital, since it features Farina, Kishuna's background, and... a few more bits and pieces usually no one cares about, I think. So it's all in.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Gee, thanks for the review. I'll be taking my cookie when you're ready.  
Grim: Hey! What about me?  
Imppala: Grim, you're a ghost. You don't eat, don't need to eat, can't eat.  
Grim: ...

_Generic Reviewer_  
ShadowedTactician: Precisely why you're reading this now. Thanks for reviewing.

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: I agree with you. I usually have to have Wallace whittle at Lundgren first before having Lyn finish 'im off.  
Imppala: I don't see what's so difficult. My Lyn never even gets a single skin cell damaged when she goes against the old geezer.  
ShadowedTactician: That's because you train your Lyn to LEVEL 14.  
Imppala: Hey, besides her, Florina and Kent, no one else really matters.  
ShadowedTactician: (mutters) Including you?...

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: Why would Karel have fangirls? He'd probably slice his Wo Dao through them given half the chance.  
Imppala: Another oddity of the world of fandom today.  
Grim: So, so, true...

* * *

**Chapter 11a: Taking Leave/VS Primeape**

* * *

_Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring. Combined with the forces of Pokémon, who remained loyal to them, mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes, and the legendary Rayquaza. The eight mighty generals brought peace to Elibe, and later divided the continent into nations, while Rayquaza vanished along with the dragons, and eventually became a myth. The people then enjoyed an easy prosperity on Elibe. _

The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded the Bern, famed for its military might. Saint Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria. The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of his beloved plains of Sacae. The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia. The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles. The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata. The heirs of the champion Roland themselves became the lords of the Lycian League, while the fate of the last hero, Bramimond, still remains a mystery.

Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years... How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble?

Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished, as have a number of his sworn men, loyal knights who serve at his side. A month has passed without word from the marquess. Rumours of his death abound. However, the marquess' son believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him.

Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood: A red-haired youth who will one day become the finest knight in all of Lycia. His long journey begins here...

* * *

A year later after Lyn returned to Castle Caelin, the home of her mother Madelyn, her friend Eliwood prepares to leave Pherae in search of his father, Lord Elbert. On the outskirts of Pherae... 

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word," bowed a paladin besides Eliwood.

"I see," nodded Eliwood. "Thank you, Marcus." Turning to a purple-haired woman behind them, he said, "Mother, it's time for us to go."

"Eliwood..." said his mother as she held his hands tightly in her own, "Promise me that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but... If anything were to happen to you... my heart could not bear that sorrow."

"I know, Mother." Eliwood smiled reassuringly, "Please do not worry. Father is alive. I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side."

"I have your word then." Eliwood's mother smiled back.

"Yes, of course." Eliwood then turned to face a blue-haired woman on a horse, right next to his mother. "Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence."

"Yes, milord. I will guard her well," vowed Isadora.

"Mother..." Eliwood addressed his mother for one last time. "I will return. Rest easy." So saying, Isadora began to escort Eliwood's mother back to Castle Pherae. "Well, Marcus, it looks like it's just the two of us."

"Not so, milord. My man Lowen will be travelling with us," informed the paladin.

"Lowen?" Eliwood stroked his chin. "That's reassuring."

"I've sent him ahead to the village," continued Marcus. "He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms. Normally, I wouldn't venture forth without a larger company, but... I bow to your will on this matter, Lord Eliwood."

"I'm sorry, Marcus..." Eliwood apologised. "...but I would rather not deprive my mother of even a single guard. The best knights in the realm disappeared with my father. If anything were to happen to my mother while I am gone, I..."

"I understand, milord," Marcus nodded. "Hmph!" he suddenly grumbled, and looked westwards. "What's keeping Lowen!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the village Lowen was visiting, a brigand with green hair all over his face led his gang through the gates. 

"We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right?" he called. "Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"

Screams were heard across the village as the people realised what had just happened. Some fainted on the spot, some remained rooted to the ground out of fear, and some ran to get their valuables. In the commotion, a cavalier in golden armour, with hair growing past his eyes, quickly escaped from the village before any of the bandits saw him. He was not alone, however; a girl wearing a bandanna and brown leather clothes, as well as a young man in a green cloak, shared his horse. A small floating ball of gas seemed to follow the galloping steed.

"Lord Eliwood! Commander Marcus!" shouted the knight as he brought his horse to a screeching halt in front of Eliwood and Marcus. "I..."

"Lowen! Calm yourself!" rebuked Marcus. "A knight must be in control at all times."

"The village is under attack! It's bandits!" Lowen continued to shout.

"What? Bandits? Here!" Even Marcus seemed taken by surprise.

"Are you sure, Lowen?" questioned Eliwood.

"This girl has more details..." Lowen continued as the young female slid off his horse. "My lord Eliwood?" she began. "I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!"

"I see... Marcus! Lowen! We must aid the village!" called Eliwood to the two knights. "Yes, milord!" nodded Lowen.

"Rebecca, stay here, and keep out of sight," Eliwood turned to the small girl.

"If it would please you, milord, I would rather fight," bowed Rebecca. "I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow, as with Pokémon."

"Is that so?" Eliwood smiled kindly, "Very well, but be careful."

"Yes, milord," Rebecca nodded.

"Lord Eliwood, one more thing..." Lowen interrupted. "There is another in the village who has offered to help. He's a travelling tactician who was staying at the inn."

"A tactician?" Eliwood seemed startled.

"Yes..." Lowen said as he brought the tactician down from his horse. "This is Shadow."

"Shadow!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"It's nice to see you again, Lord Eliwood," smiled Shadow.

"Do you know this person, milord?" asked Lowen.

"Yes. I met Shadow during the trouble in Caelin last year," explained Eliwood. "A fantastic military advisor, if memory serves. If not for Shadow, the marquess of Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyn, might not have survived Lundgren's uprising. What brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

"You flatter me, Lord Eliwood," Shadow smiled as he shook the noble's hand. "I've been throughout Lycia, training myself in the arts of war."

"Of course... a worthy pursuit," agreed Eliwood. "Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. Right now, we have need of your aid..."

"I shall lend you my skill, Lord Eliwood." Shadow bowed, as well as Grim who was hovering beside him.

* * *

As the bandits took their positions on the field, Shadow began to make a rough drawing of the area. At the same time, two fighters emerged from a village up north. 

"Look, Dorcas! Can you believe it?" The axeman in blue beckoned to the other fighter. "It's just like that knight said! That's Lord Eliwood!"

"So it seems," mused Dorcas.

"What's he doing?" As the blue-clothed fighter watched on, he exclaimed, "Hey, he's taking on those bandits. Protecting innocents? That's a right lordly thing to do, isn't it? Right, Dorcas?"

"You talk too much. The lordling needs our help," said Dorcas as he brought out his axe.

"Right!" grinned the other axeman as he did likewise. "Leave these mountain weaklings to me! I'm Bartre the Brave!"

* * *

"Before we continue, I need to see what Pokémon the rest of you have," said Shadow. 

"Yes, Shadow," nodded Marcus as he threw out a Pokéball. From his Pokéball came forth a flower-like creature with leaves in place of its arms as well as small spindly legs. Yellow petals decorated the circumference of its broadly smiling face. "Sunflora!" it said happily.

"Swinub!" shouted Lowen, sending out a pig-like animal. Its body was covered in long, straight fur which was accentuated by dark brown stripes and trailed slightly on the ground.

"Come out, Roselia!" Rebecca produced another floral Pokémon, only this one was much shorter than Marcus' Sunflora. Three sharp thorns pointed outwards from its round head. Four leaves extended from its neck, obscuring most of its legs. A pair of spindly stems ending in a flower each (one red and one blue) were its arms.

"Charman!" Eliwood's little crimson dragon was released from its Pokéball.

"Okay." Pointing into the distance, Shadow said, "Now try your hand on those bandits over there."

"Sunflora! Use Bullet Seed!" commanded Marcus, taking the lead. "You too, Roselia!" yelled Rebecca.

"Flora!" "Rose!" The two Grass-type Pokémon immediately spat out a barrage of seeds at the bandits. Instinctively the brigands blocked the attack with their axes, but continuous battering soon wore them out.

"Swinub! Powder Snow!" ordered Lowen. His Swinub breathed in, then released a shower of ice crystals that soon froze the brigands.

"Charmander!" Eliwood called. "Use your..."

"Crush Claw!" someone else shouted. Without warning, a white feline with purple claws and red body markings leapt from behind the frozen bandits and butchered them with a few strokes of its powerful claws. "Got 'em!" cheered a man in blue. "Zangoose!" nodded the new creature.

"You really shouldn't rush yourself into battle, Bartre," sighed his companion.

"Dorcas!" exclaimed Shadow. "Is that you?"

"Well met, Shadow." Dorcas smiled, "My friend Bartre and I were in the area when we spotted this scuffle. We wish to lend our forces."

"Thanks, Dorcas." Noting the Cat Ferret Pokémon, Shadow marvelled, "I must comment, that's an extremely exemplary specimen of a Zangoose you have there!"

"Nguuoooohhhh!" Bartre suddenly knelt down on the ground, clutching his head. "What?" Shadow became alarmed, "Was it something I said?"

"Nnng..." groaned Bartre. "Hard words make my head hurt!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliwood had taken the initiative to visit the northern village and ask the villagers to close their gates. 

"Lord Eliwood, it is you!" gushed a lady who was near the gates at the time. "I can't thank you enough for helping our small village."

"It is my duty as son of the marquess," Eliwood replied kindly.

"The people are saying that..." continued the woman, "Well, we've heard you're going out in search of your father, the marquess. If it pleases milord, please take this with you..." Handing over a blue plate of metal with a yellow and red border and green designs, she explained, "It's a dragonshield, our village treasure. It offers protection to the one who uses it. We pray that you will return safely with the marquess. It is the hope of all citizens of Pherae."

"I will," nodded Eliwood as he took the shield and gave his thanks.

* * *

"That's him!" shouted Rebecca as she led the group to her village. "That's the bandit leader!" 

"What is this?" mused Groznyi as Rebecca, Dorcas and Bartre came into view. "A pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me?" Suddenly, he noticed a couple of armoured men riding horses, followed by a man in a green cloak and a noble with distinct red hair. "What? Pheraen knights! But that's impossible!"

"Lord Eliwood! Rebecca!" Shadow ordered. "Get him!"

"Hyaaa!" Eliwood unsheathed his rapier, while Rebecca readied several arrows. The blade and missiles flew through the air, and Groznyi only managed to block the assaults in time.

"Grrrr... Primeape!" Groznyi growled as he summoned his Pokémon. A fierce-looking primate with a pig's nose came forth. It had huge muscular arms, legs and fists. Clamped around each of its wrists and ankles was a black metal ring.

"Strength attack!" The Primeape scooped up Eliwood in its arms and forcefully threw him into Rebecca. "Oof!" The lord and archer collapsed in a heap. "Are you okay, Rebecca?"

"I'm fine, milord." Rebecca said as she stood up and dusted herself. "Roselia, Magical Leaf!"

"Razor Leaf, Sunflora!" commanded Marcus.

"Focus Punch now, Primeape!" As the crescent leaves shot towards it, Primeape aimed carefully, knocking the leaves out of the air.

"Swinub!" shouted Lowen. "Ice Beam!"

"Poliwhirl, you too!" Dorcas ordered.

"Fire Punch!" By concentrating its energy, Primeape's fists began to burn with powerful red flames. Lifting up its gloved hands, Primeape met the frozen attacks with its fiery fists and negated them completely. "Now, Primeape, use Fury Swipes!"

"Zangoose, quick!" Bartre yelled. "Fury Cutter!" The two respective Pokémon jumped, meeting in mid-air, and began to slash at each other relentlessly, even as they fell to the ground. Initially it seemed that both Primeape and Zangoose were equally matched in terms of strength, when Zangoose suddenly delivered a critical blow to Primeape that made it fall backwards. "Primeape!" shouted Groznyi. "What happened!"

"_Fury Cutter_ is an attack that gradually increases in power during consecutive use," Shadow said, making sure Bartre didn't hear what he said. "Now the damage dealt by Zangoose's _Fury Cutter_ is higher than ever!"

"Primeape!" roared the bandit. "Double Team!" At its new order, Primeape used its speed to generate multiple images of itself, throwing both Zangoose and Bartre into confusion. "Thrash attack!" At once the multiple "Primeape" lunged at Bartre and Zangoose, landing barrage after barrage of punches and kicks that battered the fighter and his Pokémon into submission.

"Oh no!" Shadow gasped. "Lowen! Use Swinub to find the real Primeape! Everyone else, sweep through the images!"

"Right! Swinub, Odour Sleuth!" As the Pig Pokémon relied on its sense of smell and tried to locate the original Primeape, the others tried to use their strongest attacks to eliminate the fakes. It was a job easier said than done; by the time all the images had vanished and the real Primeape isolated, all the Pokémon from Eliwood's team were panting heavily.

"We can't continue like this." Eliwood frowned, "That Primeape's been dodging our attacks continuously with its evasion techniques. If this keeps up, our Pokémon will be worn out completely!"

"I have a plan..." Quickly, Shadow whispered a few words inside Rebecca and Lowen's ears. "Primeape..." Groznyi grinned evilly. "Double Team again!"

"Rebecca, now!" cried Shadow.

"Sweet Scent!" Just as Primeape began to generate images of itself again, Roselia shot it with a cloud of pleasant-smelling fragrances. "That won't stop Primeape!" laughed Groznyi, while Primeape continued to create its fakes.

"Odour Sleuth!" Under Lowen's order, Swinub began to search for Primeape again, but this time it was off like a missile shot from a ballista. "WHAT!" Groznyi exclaimed.

"Take Down, Swinub!" Having found the real Primeape, Swinub gave it a forceful nudge, knocking Primeape from its position and causing the images to disappear.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Eliwood commanded. "Chaaaaaar!" The Lizard Pokémon breathed a stream of fire that consumed the Primeape and poached it properly. Groznyi was jumping up and down in fury, "How... how could you have possibly gone around Primeape's Double Team!"

"Swinub is known for its keen sense of smell," Shadow began to explain. "When Primeape was hit by Roselia's _Sweet Scent_, it was covered in floral fragrances that made it stand out from its own images. As Swinub is highly attracted to strong smells, this made it even easier for Swinub to find Primeape!"

"Grrrr... still, you're too late!" Groznyi sniggered as several bandits came out from the village, each carrying a heavy-looking sack. "While you were taking on Primeape, my men have already gathered all the gold from the village! If I can't be the village head, I'll just make off with all their valuables!" So saying, Groznyi whistled to his brethren and signalled to them to move off.

"Oh no you don't!" Valiantly Rebecca pulled out several arrows from her quiver. "Roselia..." The young archer muttered through gritted teeth as she skilfully spun the arrows around before yanking on her bowstring. "Pin Missile!"

"Roooooo!" Jumping into the air, Roselia sent a storm of sharp needles raining downwards, just as Rebecca released her arrows. Groznyi had no chance to escape as the sharp-pointed objects riddle his body.

"ARG!" Groznyi collapsed in front of his men, "Ugh... I thought my luck was finally turning around..." Upon seeing their leader down, the cowardly bandits promptly dropped their bags of loot, and made a run for it before Rebecca decided to puncture them as well.

* * *

"Ah, you would be Lord Eliwood, yes? Our deepest thanks for coming to the aid of our fair village," smiled the village magistrate. 

"Think nothing of it," Eliwood said reassuringly. "It's a lord's duty to protect the citizenry."

"Char!" Eliwood's Charmander nodded in agreement.

"Would that were true, milord," the magistrate sighed. "The good folk of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of bandits and thieves."

"Preparing for war? Are you sure?" frowned Eliwood.

"I would not lie, milord." The village leader continued, "My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago. His home was torched, and he had no choice but to flee here. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. It's all the people of Laus are talking about."

"Lord Eliwood..." Marcus rode up to the noble. "If this is true, the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is readying for war... his target is most likely another Lycian territory. Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance."

"My father and Marquess Laus?" Eliwood pondered. "It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any." Beckoning to the others, he said, "Let us travel to Laus. We must learn more." After saying goodbye to the village magistrate, Eliwood and company exited the village, leaving the magistrate and his daughter, Rebecca, behind.

* * *

"Thank you for your guidance, Shadow," said Eliwood outside. "Where are you bound for next?" 

"Truthfully, Lord Eliwood... I was randomly journeying through Lycia and just reached Pherae the day before when the bandits struck," answered Shadow.

"If you have no destination in mind, perhaps you could travel with us." Eliwood suggested, "Ours is a small group, with a single purpose... to find my father. I do not know where our road will lead, but... we would be stronger with your company."

"Sure, why not?" shrugged Shadow as he smiled. "I could use the experience."

"Splendid! Thank you!" Gratefully, Eliwood shook the tactician by the hand. "I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision." With that, the group started to move off.

* * *

"Rebecca!" The magistrate barked at the young archer, who was trying to give him the slip. "Where do you think you're going, young lady?" 

"Father, I..." Rebecca's lips pursed together. "I intend to accompany Lord Eliwood."

"Don't be ridiculous, girl!" rebuked her father. "Lord Eliwood is not going on a picnic. He's riding into danger."

"I know that, Father. That's why I want to go," Rebecca answered to his face. "We owe him our lives, and I want to repay him. My bow and Roselia not be all that much, but I know I can be of service!"

"But..." The magistrate began to protest, but Rebecca continued in a smaller voice, "And, Father... I may meet up with my brother somewhere. You're the magistrate... you have responsibilities. I... this is all I can offer." Suddenly, the young archer grabbed her father by his hands. "I need to do this!" she pleaded. "Please, Father! Let me go!"

"Dear me... you're just as stubborn as your mother was," commented the magistrate with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Father..." mumbled Rebecca.

"You must bow to Lord Eliwood's wishes on this matter," said her father firmly as he placed one hand on her shoulder. "If he consents, you may go."

"Thank you, Father!" Rebecca smiled brightly.

"Lord Elbert has always been kind to us," her father smiled back. "Follow his son with a true heart, Rebecca. Serve Lord Eliwood well... as I have served his father."

"I will, Father!" Waving goodbye to her father and her hometown, Rebecca sped across the dirt road, hoping to catch up with Eliwood's new team... and be a part of it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And that was Eliwood's side of the story's starting! Now on to Sa-Fire Emblem!  
Imppala: What?  
ShadowedTactician: See, Eliwood's story is like Pokémon Ruby as Hector's story is like Pokémon Sapphire... so mix it all together and you Sa-Fire Emblem!  
Imppala: ...Bad.  
Grim: Review. 


	14. Chapter 11b

Imppala: Now, we reveal Hector's side of the story... although seriously, I'm amazed you have anything at all to write on the subject ofHector bulldozing his way through a pile of Black Fang underlings.  
ShadowedTactician: Aw, shaddup... now help me out here. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Yep, it's an update. Other than the chapter, nothing new there.

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: Don't worry. Unsigned reviews will do just fine.  
Imppala: And in case you were wondering, YES, Karla is getting Seviper. Pretty much ShadowedTactician's basis for giving Zangoose to start with...  
ShadowedTactician: And the first idea I had for our favourite warrior.

_Lao Who Mai_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, I gave Marcus Sunflora because it, like him, is promoted, and both their pre-evolved forms have really sad stats. Marcus apparently was promoted at level 10 when the stats are the lowest of any promotable unit, and Sunkern's got the worst base stats in Pokémon history... so far.  
Grim: Right, now that we're done here, on with the parallel chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 11b: Another Journey/VS Nosepass**

* * *

_A month has passed since word came of Marquess Pherae's disappearance. Rumours and speculation run rampant throughout Lycia. The head of House Ostia, Lord Uther, takes no apparent interest... _

The marquess' younger brother is considered odd by the populace. He and Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood, are fast friends. A hot-blooded youth, he cannot ignore his friend's plight.

Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Hector. He would one day be a courageous general, a steel warrior to be feared. The path he chooses will test him to the limits of his strength.

* * *

Just as Eliwood began on his voyage, his friend Hector was stomping through the halls of Castle Ostia... 

"Brother!" shouted the blue-haired man in heavy armour and wearing a red cape. "Brother! Where is he! He's here, isn't he?"

"Lord Hector! Calm yourself!" chided another man in armour behind him. Unlike Hector, he had orange armour instead of lilac, and he had brown hair, as well as older facial features.

"No words, Oswin!" retorted Hector. "Just move!"

"That's enough, Hector!" Another man rebuked Hector as he walked into the hall. He had slightly greyer hair than Hector, and was clad in green armour and a dark purple cape instead. He also had a matching goatee as well as a scar on his forehead. This was Lord Uther, Hector's older brother and marquess of Ostia. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You know full well!" Hector folded his arms. "The disappearance of Marquess Pherae!"

"We've discussed this time and time again," Uther said firmly. "This matter is none of Ostia's affair. We have no reason to involve ourselves. It would be folly to do so."

"Eliwood's father is missing, for goodness' sake!" Hector was disgusted with his brother's reply. "We know that Marquess Laus is connected in some way. I say we use Ostia's might to end this mystery and find the truth!"

"Calm yourself, you fool! An invasion would be madness!" Uther reminded angrily. "Lycia can ill afford the chaos such an action would bring. Surely even you must understand that!"

"Bah... I understand all too well, Brother!" Hector growled as he turned to leave. "Stay there on your throne. Sit there until it rots beneath you! I will do this alone!"

"Lord Hector!" Oswin shouted after Hector. "You should watch your tone..."

"Peace, Oswin. Let him go." Uther sighed, "There's no reasoning with him when he gets like this." Oswin could only slap his own forehead in silent frustration.

* * *

Still fuming at his brother's response, Hector stormed into the main hall. "Matthew! Matthew!" he called. "Blast it! Where could he be?" Suddenly, the enigmatic thief appeared from the shadows, with his trusty Aipom perched in its usual spot. "I'm right here, milord," Matthew said with his eyes closed. 

"You... you're not a wraith," Hector rebuked. "Stop skulking in the shadows like one."

"Hm? A wraith?" mused Matthew. "And here I thought I was a spy. Be that as it may." Producing several bags, a hand axe and a gleaming single-bladed axe. "As milord ordered, here are your travel rations, a hand axe and your beloved Wolf Beil," said Matthew as he passed the items to Hector. "And I've purchased the silence of some royal guardsmen," added the thief. "You're free to slip out the rear entrance and vanish."

"Well done, Matthew," complimented Hector. "Try not to let my brother discover my absence to quickly," he whispered in Matthew's ear.

"What?" Matthew pretended to look hurt. "I thought I was going with you."

"You're a bigger fool than I imagined! Did you think I would trust my brother's spy?" Hector reminded. "Who knows when you would turn me in for some favour! Where I go, I go alone!"

"Shh!" hushed Matthew. "You keep on shouting, and you'll go nowhere! Every guard in the palace must have heard that!"

"Enough..." Hector turned away, ready to leave. "Do not try and follow me!"

"I did not imagine you would find me so untrustworthy..." Matthew lazily stretched his arms, as his Aipom did with its tail. "Professional hazard, it seems. Watch yourself, young master."

"Ai!" Aipom gave Hector a huge grin as Matthew wrapped his cloak around himself and vanished. Blinking, Hector stepped into the space where Matthew was standing to find nothing at all. "Huh?" The armoured noble was a bit surprised. "He... he gave up too easily," he said to himself, frowning. "I don't trust him..." Looking all around, Hector took a last gaze at the walls of Castle Ostia. "The time has come..." Muttering, Hector ripped a Pokéball from his belt and opened it, releasing a turtle Pokémon with light-blue skin, shining red eyes and a hard brown shell. "We've got to get out of here and rendezvous with Eliwood, Squirtle."

"Squir!" nodded the Tinyturtle.

"These bags!" grumbled Hector as he and his Pokémon set off. "What did Matthew put in these things? This is ridiculous even if he was packing for two!... Huh?" Hector suddenly stopped in his tracks, as did Squirtle. Both of them had sensed someone else hidden in the shadows and it wasn't Matthew. Neither did it seem friendly.

"...Come out." Hector snarled in a deadly voice. "I know you're there." From out of nowhere a soldier appeared, except that his outfit was an eerie black. He said nothing as he stared at Hector.

"Who are you?" the noble demanded. The soldier remained as silent as ever.

"Too dumb to speak?" smirked Hector. "Makes no difference to me. Move out of my way, or I'll run you through!" When met with no response at all, Hector brandished his Wolf Beil, and he and Squirtle lunged at the mysterious soldier. Without warning the soldier vanished into thin air, leaving Hector confused. Furious, Hector spotted another figure lurking about and decided to switch targets. "Hah!" he yelled, waving his axe.

"Whoa! M-Milord! Stay your arm! It's me!" As Hector charged, the figure turned out to be none other than Matthew himself. A lightning-quick dodge barely saved the thief from certain injury. "Ai!" Matthew's Aipom raised its paws as if surrendering.

"Who? Matthew?" Hector looked at his brother's spy in bewilderment as he pulled his Wolf Beil from its stuck position in a palace wall. "I was sure you were one of them."

"Well, I'm not!" Matthew replied indignantly. "I'm one of me. And I would prefer to remain in one piece!"

"Your fault for jumping out of nowhere," Hector narrowed his eyes. "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Hm? I... I sensed that something was wrong and... came to your aid." Matthew answered in not very convincing tone.

"My aid..." Hector rubbed his chin. "I'll accept that answer for the time being."

"So, what should we do, milord?" asked Matthew.

"About what?" Hector returned Matthew's question.

"About the fellows between us and the way out," Matthew said seriously. "I'd say there are seven or eight of them. To make matters worse, they seem highly competent. I know you're quite confident in your martial abilities, but... I'm not the strongest sword arm around, and, well..."

"If you've something to say, Matthew, then say it!" Hector interrupted impatiently.

"We could abandon the rear entrance," suggested Matthew. "I'm sure the royal guardsmen would be happy to aid us, and..."

"Never!" cut in Hector.

"That's what I thought you would say," the thief shrugged concedingly. "All that's left is to avoid getting killed, right?"

"You can go back if you want," Hector said curtly.

"In your own words, milord, never." Matthew smiled, "I'm with you, wherever that may lead."

"Right." Gripping his hand axe tightly, Hector pointed to the wall where his Wolf Beil had landed. "Then let's give them a good thrashing and get out of here!" Throwing the ranged axe at the damaged bricks, Hector shouted, "Squirtle! Bubble!"

"Squirtle!" The Water-type Pokémon spewed a tornado of bright blue bubbles at the wall. The force of Hector's strike and Squirtle's attack crumbled the wall, revealing the soldier from earlier on and an archer, who had donned similar black garments.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Hector yelled as he ran forward, gashing the lance user. The soldier stood no chance as he collapsed to the floor, clutching his bleeding stomach. Quickly, the archer attempted to launch a few arrows, but Squirtle beat him to it with a powerful Skull Bash to the gut.

"Highly competent?" snorted Hector as he dusted himself off. "What was Matthew thinking of? Speaking of Matthew..." The Ostian noble frowned as he looked around. Matthew was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he!"

"I'm right here, milord!" Matthew emerged from another room, clutching something gleaming in his hands. "I thought this might prove useful," he said as he passed the item to Hector.

"A red gem?" Hector studied the jewel. "You know Oswin won't be pleased with you pilfering from the coffers, Matthew."

"Yes..." Matthew sighed. "But this journey may take more time than you think it will. It's best if we went prepared. We could sell this for a bit of gold in the market."

"True," agreed Hector as he pocketed the precious red gem. "Now, let's polish off the rest of them!"

* * *

As Hector and Matthew advanced, they were met with a knight, as well as a couple of soldiers and archers, all dressed in matching, mysterious black clothes. 

"I'll take care of these knaves," Hector instructed. "You go check if the rear entrance is clear. I'll follow once I'm done here."

"But...!" Matthew started to protest.

"_Go,_ Matthew!" growled Hector. Matthew shook his head as he conceded, nimbly leaping onto a pillar and leaving Hector to handle the enemy. He already knew the answer, waiting for him at the rear entrance, even though Hector did not. But in the words of Lord Uther himself, when the younger of the Ostian brothers got like that there was no reasoning with him. Gently but grimly, Matthew landed on the cold marble floor, in front of another towering black knight.

"The Ostian spy..." The knight, whose name was Wire, rumbled menacingly. "Why did you return?"

"I've known you were here for some time." Matthew answered without looking up, "I also knew you were after Lord Hector, not me. You're all professional assassins. You wait for your chance, and you don't miss it. You were waiting for me to leave Lord Hector alone. That's when you were planning to attack, right?"

"Ah... so that's why you came back, is it? I was sure you'd gone back to play with the guards," sniggered Wire.

"If I had, I would've taken Lord Hector with me," smirked Matthew, finally looking up. "No matter what it took."

"Cheeky fellow, aren't you?" the knight sneered. "But you're out of your league."

"How so?" Matthew asked innocently.

"You think to challenge me?" Wire said as he gripped his lance, "Prepare to die, you witless fool! _HA!_"

"Whoa!" Matthew jumped away in time as the lance dove sharply into the air space where he once was. "Aipom! Use Swift attack!" The monkey Pokémon released a storm of small shining stars that collided with Wire's metal armour and shattered into thousands of small pieces. "Do you think such a paltry attack could stop me!" Widely smirking, Wire produced a Pokéball of his own, and threw it to the ground. "Nosepass!" he shouted. When the smoke had cleared, a statue-like rock creature about a metre high stood in between Wire and Matthew. Small flaps of stone represented its arms, and its eyes were nothing but small dots, sunken into what looked like eyeholes under its thick forehead. Its most distinguishing feature was its orange triangular nose.

"Nosepass!" commanded Wire. "Rock Tomb!"

"Nose!" The Compass Pokémon began to glow slightly as it used its gaiakinetic powers. Suddenly, fingers of rock burst from the ground, grabbing Matthew and Aipom by their limbs. "Ungh!" Relentlessly, Matthew and Aipom tried to struggle free, but the rocks held them tight.

"Die!" Lunging, Wire brought his lance forward, ready to skewer Matthew. **CLANG!** A hand axe thrown from behind knocked Wire's spear away in time, and flew back to its owner's hand.

"Lord Hector!" cried Matthew, recognising the axe.

"Finally," Wire murmured. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

"You're not Marquess Laus' assassins, are you?" asked Hector softly. "You're too good, too professional. Nothing like those idiots over there. Even I had a bit of trouble handling your minions for a moment..."

"You've no need to know, little Lord Hector," sneered Wire. "A fool like you, sneaking out of the country alone... You'll go missing, never to return. Your body will never be found. Tidy story, eh? Ha ha..."

"Tsk tsk..." Hector wagged his finger. "Looks like your luck's run out."

"Our luck?" Wire was startled, "What are you..."

"You see, I'm about as angry as I've ever been. I doubt even a dozen more of you could slow me down." Brandishing his beloved axe, Hector charged and yelled, "Prepare to die!"

"Fool..." Wire only grinned mysteriously as the Ostian lord lunged. Suddenly, Hector felt a strange force tugging at his Wolf Beil, and the next thing he knew, his axe flew right out of his hands, landing on its flat side and attaching itself on Nosepass' nose.

"What!" Hector exclaimed as he felt the same mysterious force tugging at the armour he was wearing. Horrified, Hector discovered that he was slowly, bit by bit, moving towards Nosepass! "What's going on!"

"Nosepass' nose functions as a magnet," Wire was only too happy to explain. "Due to your armour and weapons being made out of iron and steel, your movements have been limited by Nosepass' _Magnet Pull!_"

"Angh!" Hector quickly fell to the ground and dug his fingers into the earth to prevent himself from being dragged towards the knight. "Squirtle! Water Gun!"

"Squir!" Squirtle leaped into the air, and shot out a powerful stream of water at Nosepass.

"Thunderbolt, Nosepass!" Nosepass' nose sizzled with electricity just as the Water Gun attack struck it, causing electricity to flow towards Squirtle, shocking it. Both Pokémon fell back from the assaults.

"Now, Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" At Wire's order, Nosepass summoned a few more fingers of rock that caught Squirtle, pinning it to the ground.

"Rapid Spin out of there, Squirtle!" Hector shouted. Quickly, Squirtle withdrew back into its shell and spun around once more, knocking the stone away. Hector gazed desperately at Nosepass. _If I can get my axe back, maybe we could stand a chance!_ thought Hector. _But how?..._

"Nosepass! Rock Slide, now!" called Wire. As Nosepass raised its hands, blocks of stone began to rise from the ground, and flew towards the Tinyturtle Pokémon.

"Squirtle, Protect!" Squirtle retreated into its tough shell, creating a protective aura that guarded it against the incoming barrage of stones. "Iron Tail!"

"Heh heh heh... It's pointless!" Wire carelessly waved his hand. "Thunderbolt again!" Squirtle jumped into the air, its tail shining with the texture of metal, while Nosepass' nose sizzled with electricity again. The attacks met at Nosepass' nose, creating an explosion that threw both Pokémon and their respective owners backwards. When the smoke from the explosion had finally cleared, Wire opened his eyes... only to see Nosepass lying back with several deep cracks in its nose, Hector standing over it with his axe, and Squirtle beside him. "What!" Now it was Wire's turn to be surprised. "What did you..."

"When Squirtle used _Iron Tail_, its tail gained the properties of iron: texture, malleability, even attractability to magnets," Hector explained. "As a result, Nosepass' _Magnet Pull_ pulled Squirtle towards its nose, accelerating its downward speed and increasing its force. The impact from Squirtle's _Iron Tail_ damaged Nosepass' internal magnet, allowing me to retrieve my axe!" Gripping the Wolf Beil, Hector leapt at Wire and brought it down. "Now, **_DIE!_**"

"ARGH!" Wire screamed as Hector gashed him through his armour and into his gut. "Fuh... fuh... Forgive... me... Lord... Nergal..." he wheezed before passing out permanently.

* * *

"Whew... That was close," remarked Matthew as Hector used his axe to break the rocks imprisoning him and Aipom. "Glad we're both all right. Come, milord, we must fly!" He motioned urgently, "The castle guard must have heard all the noise." 

"Matthew, you rogue." Hector smirked, "You knew this was all going to happen, didn't you?"

"What else could I do?" Matthew flailed his arms in protest. "Those assassins wouldn't show themselves until you were alone."

"I suppose..." Hector sighed. "Who are those guys?" he pondered. "There's something strange about this group in black... still there's no time to think about it now." Hector then faced the thief in a serious manner. "Mark my words, Matthew! You're coming with me. But from this point forward, you are no longer my brother's spy. You are my man now, to the bitter end."

"Yes, milord!" Matthew bowed, "Shall I swear a knightly vow?"

"To what purpose?" Hector raised his eyebrow. "Your own words will hold you well enough."

"True enough!" agreed Matthew.

"Let us go then!" Hector turned to face the open entrance. "To Eliwood!"

"Ai!" "Squirtle!" cheered the Pokémon companions.

* * *

"My lord! Marquess!" cried a soldier as he ran urgently into the throne room. "It's Lord Hector! He's..." 

"He's gone, hasn't he?" asked Uther.

"Ye... Yes, milord!" stammered the soldier. "We are gathering men now to give chase."

"Attend me," Uther said simply as he stood up from his seat. "We will let him go."

"Milord?" The soldier looked surprised.

"A... headstrong fool..." muttered Uther to himself. "Oooh... cough, cough..." Suddenly, the Ostian marquess doubled up in a fit of hacking.

"Lord Uther!" Oswin stepped forward, alarmed. "Are you well?"

"...I'm fine." Uther patted his chest, and regained his upright position. "It has passed. There is no need for concern."

"You must not rely so much on physical strength alone," advised the knight. "It has been most trying these past few weeks. The affairs of the court have not let you sleep. You might endanger your health if you keep on..."

"Yes, Oswin. I understand," nodded Uther. "I will speak with a physician on the morrow. Will that allay your fears?"

"Yes, milord. I will make the arrangements," Oswin assured.

"Oswin... about Hector..." Uther placed his hands on the knight's shoulders. "I can entrust him to you, yes?"

"Of course, my lord," bowed Oswin. "I will guard him with my very life's blood."

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And next chapter, Eliwood and Hector join forces, and Zagan gets to have his face wiped with the floor. Imppala: Wait a minute, that's not how he was finished off in...  
ShadowedTactician: SHHHHH! Or I'll cancel your role in the fiction!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	15. Chapter 12

Grim: And now Eliwood and Hector actually join forces.  
Imppala: And we get to see Matthew and Serra again.  
ShadowedTactician: Earplugs?  
Grim/Imppala: Yes please.  
ShadowedTactician: Grim, you don't have ears.  
Grim: (grumbles) 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Sure I'll keep going. And I won't be needing the script, but thanks for the tip anyway.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, people who study the support conversations would remember that line from Bartre/Canas C-Level Support.  
Grim: And ShadowedTactician did mention what Hector was getting in Siblings Abroad/VS Gastly... Squirtle was sitting on a table as Hector polished his axe.

_Lao Who Mai_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the praises. Truthfully, I was thinking of giving Wire something electric (yes, it's a bad pun), then remembered that Hector would have to fight Wire from the north and that's where Nosepass came in. I came up with something new because everyone's probably bored of the nailing-Nosepass-when-it's-unbalanced tactic.  
Imppala: Technically, Wire doesn't always stay where he does. Whittled to a small enough amount of health, he will shift to the left and use a vulnerary. Not that it helps.

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: Well, I decided to put Hector's story in because I've noticed not many people do. Makes it more interesting anyway.  
Grim: And now, on we go...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather/VS Mawile**

* * *

_After speaking with the village magistrate, Eliwood and company set their sights on Laus. The road from Pherae to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia. Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn. Meanwhile, Hector leaves Ostia, moving towards Santaruz to meet up with Eliwood as quickly as possible. Worried that the mysterious black-robed group he encountered in Castle Ostia might have turned their blades on Eliwood, Hector hurries south, praying for his friend's safety._

* * *

At Castle Santaruz, a mysterious and disturbing conversation was taking place... 

"What?" exclaimed an old man sitting on a throne, none other than Lord Helman, marquess of Santaruz. He was talking to a strange person whose features were mostly covered by dark purple robes, except for his glittering, golden eyes. "Eliwood is here?"

"Yes," answered the other man in a unnervingly calm tone. "He has set camp up on a hill south of here. He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He seeks an audience with you."

"Could it be... Do you think Eliwood's come to ask of his father?" Helman felt his brow crease with worry. "If that's the case... I... I know not what to tell him."

"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way," The enigmatic man suggested calmly.

"Yet... I know young Eliwood well," Helman said doubtfully. "His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've already treasured Eliwood... I do not believe I could look him in the eye and..." Holding his forehead in his wrinkled hands, Helman realised, "I could not lie to him. I could not."

"We've no choice then." Pursing his lips unpleasantly, the strange person suggested another alternative, "Let us chase the boy away. If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies."

"Wait!" shouted Helman as the robed man proceeded to exit the room. "Do you mean to harm Eliwood?"

"Not harm. Frighten," answered the person without looking back. "A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure." The man chuckled softly to himself, "He is after all, all that Pherae has left..." After speaking, the mysterious man left the room, leaving Helman on his throne with none of his worries alleviated...

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliwood's group entered Santaruz after talking to a soldier guarding the gates and seeking permission to see Lord Helman. 

"Instead of entering Laus with such a small group, we should meet with Marquess Santaruz and request his assistance..." Marcus repeated as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see the sense in that. It's a good plan, Shadow." The veteran smiled.

"Truly so," nodded Eliwood. "I tell you again, I'm pleased to have you with us."

"Please, gentlemen," laughed Shadow. "I merely did what Lord Eliwood or Sir Marcus would have done."

"Lord Helman..." Eliwood looked into the distance, reminiscing. "He's not only my father's friend. I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure that he will help us," said the Pheraen noble confidently.

"What?" Marcus suddenly noticed a group of men running from the city, headed directly for them. "Lord Eliwood!" shouted Marcus, riding in front of Eliwood. "Beware!" As the bunch of strangers approached, Marcus and Shadow could see that the group was headed by a tough-looking fighter in peasant's clothes. He held a steel axe in his hands and had a peculiar Pokémon running alongside him. This Pokémon had a rather cute face, and a yellow body which spread outwards like a dress of sorts. Its hands and feet were the colour of metal, as well as the strange-looking horn atop its head that looked a bit like a huge peapod.

"Heh heh heh... noble sirs." The fighter bowed humbly in front of Eliwood's group, as did his Pokémon. "Alms for a poor villager."

"Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man," snorted Marcus. "Clear the road. Step quickly or..."

"Step quickly? Heh heh..." sneered the stranger as he looked up. "Good advice. Maybe it's you who should follow it!"

"What?" Marcus exclaimed.

"Someone wants the boy in an early grave," said the fighter, Zagan, as he pointed to Eliwood. "A shame if you ask me, but he'll die here today." Giving a whistle, he beckoned, "C'mon, boys! Earn your keep!" From the hills beyond swarmed a motley crew of bandits, mercenaries, archers, fighters and soldiers. Zagan himself retreated to take his position at the back.

"Fall back!" cried Shadow. "We'll need to come up with some plan for taking them on!" Quickly, Marcus and Lowen ushered the others behind a group of hills so that Eliwood and Shadow could think of a way to handle the enemy.

* * *

"Here we go again, eh, Shadow?" smirked Dorcas as Shadow patiently waited for Grim to come down from above. "Just like old times... seems like our fates are bound." 

"Sure looks like it." Shadow smiled back, then asked, "So, how're Natalie and Smeargle?"

"Natalie and Smeargle? Oh, they're still in Pherae," assured Dorcas. "I'm working for you this time, so she wasn't too worried when I told her. Guide my axe, Shadow."

"That I will," nodded the tactician as his Duskull gently descended from above and floated besides him. Shadow brought out a piece of paper, and Grim performed his cartographic magic. "Hmmm..." Shadow studied the new map Grim had created. "There appears to be more of the enemy than we can handle at once. Our best bet here would be to wait here and..."

"What!" Bartre exclaimed indignantly. "Are you trying to say that we can't handle a bunch of weaklings!"

"Better safe than sorry, Bartre," shrugged Shadow. "You, Dorcas and Lord Eliwood will stand guard near the eastern fortress. Lowen, Sir Marcus and Rebecca shall back you up. When I'm confident that we can take on those bandits in the open, I'll let you know... and allow you to lead us with Lord Eliwood."

"But..." Bartre wanted to protest, but a stern look from Dorcas silenced him. He withdrew himself, still grumbling away.

"Ah, there seems to be a village in the north." Pointing to the golden knight, Shadow asked, "Could you please warn them of the danger, Lowen?"

"Ye-Yes, Shadow!" bowed Lowen as he rode off into the distance. Bartre grinned as he swung his weapons around like playthings.

"Now, who's first?" he sniggered as a small collection of mercenaries and soldiers made their way towards the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lowen was already at the village he was assigned to. 

"Hmmm..." The old man that had come out to greet him studied the paladin novice from head to toe. "You look like you've some experience in battle."

"I..." Lowen was astonished by his analysis.

"No need to conceal it," chuckled the man. "I've fought in many a battle in my time, I assure you. Let me tell you one thing about combat, though... the most important thing is technique. If you've no skill, you'll rarely strike your enemy." Lowen nodded in agreement; he remembered Marcus telling him about this principle among others during their training sessions together.

"My instructor gave me this secret book long ago," continued the retired warrior as he produced a small manual from his pocket and passed it to Lowen. "It will improve the fighting prowess of the one who reads it. I'm too old to make use of it, so why don't you take it?"

"Yes. Thank you," Lowen said and bowed. As the village gates slowly closed, Lowen looked at the book with a confused expression on his face. "Maybe Sir Shadow will have an idea of what to do with it..."

"Ahh!" Rebecca's scream suddenly shattered Lowen's thoughts. The cavalier pocketed the secret book and rushed over to Eliwood's group. Some brigands had ambushed Rebecca, Marcus and Shadow from the mountains and were preparing to strike.

"Graveler!" Several of the Rock Pokémon were released from their Pokéballs as the brigands raised their axes.

"Roselia!" yelled Rebecca. "Sunflora!" added Marcus.

"Bullet Seed!" They commanded together.

"Defence Curl!" As the seeds struck, the Graveler curled themselves into balls, reducing the impact from the attack. "Rock Throw!" came the order.

"Grav!" Jumping into the air, the Graveler came tumbling down at the two Grass-type Pokémon, who were helpless at the hands of such an overwhelming assault. They would certainly be squashed to bits...

"Icy Wind!" From behind, Lowen's Swinub breathed a powerful tornado of swirling ice crystals. The tempest caught the Graveler in mid-air and coated them in ice, also blowing them away from Roselia and Sunflora. Noting that the enemy Pokémon were temporarily disabled, Rebecca and Marcus moved in for the kill.

"GAH!" The brigands screamed as they fell. At the same time...

"Ha!" Eliwood blocked the spear of an incoming soldier. "Charmander, Metal Claw now!"

"Char!" The nails of the Lizard Pokémon shone as it slashed through the soldier's body.

"Mega Punch, Zangoose!" Bartre's Zangoose sent a critical blow into a mercenary.

"Poliwhirl, use Ice Beam!" Dorcas had the Tadpole Pokémon fire an icy ray that formed a frozen replica of an incoming bandit.

"Bah!" grunted Zagan when he saw that several of his brethren had fallen. "He puts up a good fight for a pampered noble pup." Motioning to his Pokémon to move on, the Caelin bandit licked his axe. "It's up to me to finish him."

"Whew..." Eliwood panted as he drove his rapier through another mercenary. Although he and the others were keeping up with the attacks fairly well, they were visibly tiring. "How many of these people are there? This looks..."

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"Lord Hector! I have it! I know where Lord Eliwood is." Matthew reported, "He entered Santaruz not too far from here."

"Is that so? We've read his movements fairly well, then." The Ostian lord then ordered, "Let's move due south and cross the border. We'll meet up with him in Santaruz!"

"Ah! There you are, Lord Hector!" squealed a female voice. It belonged to a bubbly cleric that Matthew knew all too well. "Oh, no..." he groaned.

"Serra?" Even Hector was taken aback. "W-What... What are you doing here?"

"You're going to meet Lord Eliwood, right? Well, I want to go, too!" pouted Serra.

"Go home!" barked Hector. "This is no game."

"But Oswin told me it was alright to come!" whined the cleric.

"Oswin?" Hector's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes, my lord. On the marquess' orders." The orange knight walked huffily besides Serra. "Serra and I will be accompanying you."

"What!" Hector looked at Matthew, who was whistling nonchalantly. "So that's why you packed all that extra stuff, didn't you."

"Er... yes... I had a hunch Lord Uther would send Oswin after us." Matthew answered sheepishly. "I just didn't expect him to send that loudmouth too," muttered the thief to himself.

"Bah. This is ridiculous," grumbled Hector. "Always have to have the last word, eh, Brother?"

"No matter what you think, he's just worried about you, Lord Hector," Oswin coaxed gently. "You're the only family he has."

"I know..." Hector sighed from Oswin's bitter reminder.

"Lord Hector!" Matthew cried. "Up ahead! There appears to be fighting!"

"Where? Is it Eliwood?" Hector quickly sprang to his senses. "Come! Let's get closer! Hurry! Oswin! Matthew!"

"Yes, my lord!" Oswin and Matthew quickly followed the running Ostian noble.

"Oh! Wait for me!" Serra squealed. "I'm coming, too!"

"Hey! What's going on over there?" Hector barked at the soldier guarding the gate. "You! Soldier! Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

"Who do you think you are?" snorted the soldier. "This is Santaruz. What occurs here is no affair of any foreign lordling!"

"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you." Hector said in the calmest voice he could manage as he confronted the soldier. "You see, the man they're attacking happens to be a friend of mine."

"A friend? What?" Before the soldier could say anything else...

"HA!" Hector brought down his Wolf Beil.

"...Urrrgh!" The soldier gasped and fell to the ground as Hector clonked him over the head. "Sorry," Hector apologised, "but I'm in a hurry." At the same time, Oswin, Matthew and Serra managed to catch up.

"Ewww! That's terrible!" Serra said as she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I loathe violence!"

"Nicely done, my lord! You're a fighter born," complimented Matthew.

"I cannot condone resorting to violence so quickly..." frowned Oswin.

"Chastise me later, Oswin." Hector interrupted, "First, we deal with these brigands! Come! We must help Eliwood!"

"Help Eliwood?" Oswin almost smirked. "Sounds like a convenient excuse for more violence."

"Oswin!" Hector sounded extremely irritated.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!" sighed the knight.

"Matthew!" the Ostian lord ordered. "Bring Serra and follow along. Keep behind us at all times."

"What!" Matthew exclaimed. "With... Serra?"

"No! I want to go with you now!" protested Serra.

"Absolutely not! You'll slow us down!" retorted Hector. Serra could do nothing except stand beside Matthew, grumbling. "Oswin!" Hector beckoned. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Curses! What are you waiting for?" snarled Zagan as he charged forward. "Let me show you boys how it's done!" 

"You call that little titch a Pokémon!" Bartre mocked at Zagan's Pokémon as it stepped forth. "This'll be easy! Zangoose, False Swipe!"

"Zan!" With its claws gleaming, Zangoose leapt at the mysterious Pokémon, when...

"Mawile... now!" Zagan called. At once, the small creature turned around, so that its back was facing Zangoose. Just as Zangoose was about to land a strike on the Pokémon, the peapod on its head suddenly opened up, revealing several rows of sharp fangs, and stopped Zangoose in its tracks!

"What!" Both Bartre and Zangoose were taken aback from this surprise manouvre.

"Crunch!" The fangs rushed in, clamping directly onto Zangoose's left arm, causing it to yelp in pain and surprise. Zagan's Mawile then neatly flung it aside into Bartre. "Oof!"

"What... what was that?" Even Eliwood was astonished by the peculiar Pokémon.

"Mawile's 'fanged jaws' are actually its steel horns that underwent transformation over time," Shadow explained hurriedly. "Using them, Mawile can execute surprise attacks when its enemies lower their guard!"

"Mawile, Mud-Slap!" commanded Zagan. Mawile turned around to face Eliwood's company, and used its hands to spatter sand and mud all over Eliwood's company.

"Charmander!" Eliwood cried over the mud storm. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Charr!" Valiantly, the Lizard Pokémon tried to shoot its streams of fire, but it kept missing the mark.

"Charmander's accuracy has been reduced from _Mud-Slap_!" Shadow shouted as he tried to shield himself like the others. "At this rate, we'll be buried under all this mud!"

"Charman!" squealed Charmander as it was struck by another mudball. Being a Fire-type Pokémon meant it was most prone to Ground-type attacks, and it didn't seem too long before the fire lizard collapsed.

"Eliwood! Are you all right?" shouted a voice. The Pheraen youth turned to see a couple of armoured men running towards him. To be accurate, one of them was running and the other was shuffling across the landscape as fast as his armour allowed him.

"Hector!" exclaimed Eliwood, both in surprise and relief. "What are you..."

"Later!" said Hector as he rushed beside Eliwood. "First, let's take care of this lout!"

"Right!" Eliwood nodded.

"Bah... Nobody told me that two men in scrap metal would be protecting the pansy-boy!" Zagan grumbled. "Mawile, keep up the Mud-Slap!"

"Maw!" The Deceiver Pokémon continued to hurl mud at its targets. By now the mud rain had turned into a full-fledged storm.

"Ugh!" Hector had his face spattered with a missile of mud. "We'll need to find some way to hit this knave, and fast! Isn't Charmander strong against Steel-types like Mawile?" asked the Ostian noble.

"Yes!" replied Eliwood. "But under this rain of mud, it can't see clearly enough to attack!"

"We'll put a stop to that! Squirtle!" Hector sent out the Tinyturtle Pokémon. "Protect Charmander and use Foresight!"

"Squir!" Squirtle ran in front of Charmander, blocking any mudballs flying towards it. The small Water-type then waggled its tail in the air.

"I get it! Squirtle is using its tail to detect Mawile's position!" realised Shadow.

"Squir!" Squirtle suddenly pointed to its right. It had managed to locate Mawile!

"Flamethrower, Charmander!" shouted Eliwood.

"Chaaaaaaaar!" Squirtle quickly crouched down as Charmander's mouth burst open with a pillar of flame that torched through the mud storm, striking Mawile and Zagan squarely in the gut and frying them to a crisp.

"Oh... aaurr..." Zagan coughed out several puffs of black smoke. His face had been burnt beyond recognition, and his hair and clothes were still smouldering. "This... was not... so easy... as it seemed..." He gulped before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

"Whew..." Hector breathed as he and Eliwood polished off several remaining enemies. "Is that all of them?" 

"Hector! Where did you come from?" asked Eliwood.

"Well met, Eliwood." Hector answered with a smile.

"Yes, but... what are you doing here?" The Pheraen youth kept asking.

"You wound me!" smirked the Ostian noble.

"How do you mean?" Eliwood seemed confused at Hector's reaction.

"You're looking for your father, right?" frowned Hector. "Why didn't you send word?"

"Your brother was named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council," replied Eliwood with concern. "Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all."

"My brother is not so weak," Hector snorted. "Oh, he has mentioned some things in public, but... he knew exactly what I was planning, and he let me go."

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness!" Eliwood smiled in relief. "It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," shrugged Hector. "You know Oswin, don't you?" he said as he introduced the Ostian knight.

"Well met, Lord Eliwood," bowed Oswin.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin." Eliwood shook hands with the knight. "So you came as well?"

"Yes," Oswin replied. "Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector travelling alone. I've been ordered to keep an eye on him."

"Ha ha ha! Of course! Good to have you with us." Eliwood laughed goodnaturedly as Hector gave Oswin a withering glare.

"Lord Hector!" Serra ran up from the north. "Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done!"

"I apologise for the interruption," said Matthew. "I couldn't restrain her any longer!"

"Are these your companions, Hector?" Eliwood asked.

"Oh... yes, I suppose they are," sighed Hector. "One might have hoped for better, but..."

"That was uncalled for! I can't believe you said that!" Serra said annoyedly. "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

"Me? He was talking about you!" Matthew retorted.

"Hector, why don't you introduce us?" Eliwood suggested.

"The noisy one is Serra," Hector began. "Believe it or not, she's a cleric."

"Yes, I am Serra, my lord. Pleased to meet you," Serra said in her sweetest voice possible.

"And that's Matthew. He does a lot of... sneaking around." Hector finished after pausing a bit to select his words.

"My lord." Matthew bowed humbly in front of Eliwood.

"Sneaking... around." repeated Eliwood.

"Well... I, er... gather information, open doors, chests, and such," Matthew explained sheepishly. "I've got... nimble fingers."

"That sounds... like a thief's work..." Eliwood frowned.

"Well, don't let it worry you." Hector patted his friend's back.

"But..." The red-haired noble began to protest.

"This journey... I suspect it will be harder than you imagine." Hector said with folded arms. "You may have to accept things like this if you want to survive."

"What is it, Hector? Do you know something?" Eliwood felt that Hector was not telling him things he needed to know.

"Nothing specific. Rumours abound, though... A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing," Hector muttered darkly.

"That reminds me..." Eliwood remembered, "One of the men who attacked us said something odd."

"What was it?" asked Hector.

"Lord Eliwood, if I may." Marcus volunteered to tell Hector what he had heard.

"Marcus! Good to see you!" Hector greeted.

"Lord Hector, it's been far too long," nodded Marcus as he smiled serenely. "Your assistance is greatly appreciated."

"Come now, Marcus. No need for such formalities," Hector raised his hand. "Just tell me what you heard."

"Of course. The apparent leader of that gang of thugs... he indicated that someone was watching Lord Eliwood... that someone needed him dead," Marcus reported gravely.

"Hmmm... that is troubling," murmured Hector as he rubbed his chin. "Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die."

Faced with such serious news, Eliwood's brow began to crease with doubt. "So, Shadow... what do you think?" he asked the tactician.

"Right now, I'm not completely sure what to make out of this..." Shadow began to speak, "...but if even Santaruz's guard is acting suspiciously... I think something's happened at the castle."

"Eliwood! Who is this?" Hector finally noticed Shadow's presence.

"This is Shadow," introduced Eliwood. "I required tactical aid in the search for my father, and..."

"Oh, I see. So this is who directed the battle plan back there, hm?" The Ostian noble studied Shadow's features. "You know, Shadow, you're very young. We've many strategists in Ostia, but none so young. Eliwood, are you sure about this one?"

"Shadow is still a student of military strategy, but... we've received nothing but sound advice so far," Eliwood assured. "Shadow has my trust."

"Alright. I suppose I shall witness your skills firsthand." Hector smiled as he shook hands with the tactician. "Well met, Shadow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Lord Hector," Shadow replied. "Kull!" Grim said in agreement.

"Hello! How have you been, Shadow?" Matthew greeted just as he noticed the young man in the green cloak.

"Fine." smirked Shadow. "So what's this I hear about you being more than a thief?"

"Eh? My secret's revealed? Oh, that." Matthew almost blushed in embarassment. "Yes, it's true. My guise as a common thief was but a ruse. I've served House Ostia for some time as a spy of sorts! Surprised?"

"I certainly didn't see it coming," Shadow remarked.

"Well, regardless, it looks like we'll be travelling together again. Here's to our mutual survival!" cheered Matthew.

"Agreed!" nodded Shadow. Grim and Aipom made contact with their palms and grinned at each other... or in Grim's case, gave a friendly purple aura.

"Eeeeeeee!" Just then, Shadow was caught unawares from behind as Serra hugged him tightly. "Shadow!" she squealed. "Is it really you? It's been far, far too long! You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did! I knew it!"

"It certainly has been a while since we saw each other," Shadow managed to speak breathlessly in Serra's tight grasp. "So what are you doing with Lord Hector?"

"Hm? Didn't I tell you before?" At last the cleric let Shadow go. "I'm in the employ of Ostia, Lycia's ruling territory. I'll be here to help you just like before! Aren't you lucky!" Shadow only looked at the bouncy girl, and was instantly reminded of all the times she had screamed, yelled, shrieked and made other assorted loud noises at the expense of her colleagues' ears.

"Yeah. Lucky me," he muttered.

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: We can take off our earplugs for now.  
Imppala: Pardon?  
ShadowedTactician: We can take off our earplugs for now!  
Imppala: Pardon?  
ShadowedTactician: _We can take off our earplugs for..._ Oh, forget it.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	16. Chapter 13

Imppala: And so, after a period of five long days, we have an update. You must be slipping.  
ShadowedTactician: Or maybe school must be getting tougher.  
Grim: Sad but true. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Not a bad fic. We're fans of Linkin Park ourselves, but the tune wouldn't have fit the scene, though the words strangely fit. And don't worry, they were pretty in character.

_Generic Reviewer_  
Imppala: Something useless? What does Marcus get in False Friends that's useless?  
ShadowedTactician: I dunno... getting to stare at Merlinus snoring away?  
Imppala: Wait a minute, that's actually quite useful... The Jaffar idea is actually good, since seeing either character would mean instant disaster. Shame ShadowedTactician didn't give it to him.

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: How many times do I have to tell you, breeding a male Mudkip with a female Squirtle would result in a Foresighting Squirtle!  
Imppala: But the tail's supposed to be a swimming implement...  
ShadowedTactician: (eyes narrowed) Were you expecting Squirtle to shoot lasers from its eyes?  
Imppala: Actually, yes, I was. It would look kinda cool...

* * *

**Chapter 13: In Search of Truth/VS Donphan**

* * *

_Eliwood enters Santaruz, only to be attacked by a strange group. In a desperate moment, he is rescued by a childhood friend, Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Hector. The assailants' leader reveals that an unknown party seeks Eliwood's head... Eliwood cannot help but think this is related to his father's disappearance. In search of more traces of his father's footsteps, Eliwood sets out for the castle of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz._

* * *

In Santaruz Castle, the air was getting very agitated. 

"Master Ephidel!" Lord Helman shouted as he barged into the room where the mysterious cloaked person was staying in. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Peace, Lord Helman. Whatever is wrong?" Ephidel calmly spoke.

"You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost killed him!" Helman continued angrily. "My patience is at an end! I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologise."

Ephidel's mouth unpleasantly curved downwards. "...You would betray us?"

"I am tired of you and the Black Fang!" complained Helman. "Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!"

"Lord Helman..." sighed Ephidel. "Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Nothing!" Helman said firmly.

"In that case..." As Ephidel spoke, his eyes started to shine with a ghostly golden light, "You're no longer of any use."

"What!" Before Helman could react, Ephidel brought out a gleaming dagger and plunged it into his ageing body. "Gaa... urrgh..."

With that, the mysterious Ephidel quietly left the room, as if nothing had happened...

* * *

"There's the castle, Eliwood!" Hector pointed at the palace in the distance. 

"Right." Eliwood nodded, "We have to speak with Lord Helman..."

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" A voice announced. It came from a black knight who approached Eliwood's group. His name was Boies.

"Who are you?" asked Eliwood.

"Who am I?" smirked Boies. "Ah, boy, you'd do better to worry about yourself. You'll be worm's meat before much longer."

"You think so?" Hector said as he brandished his Wolf Beil. "I think my axe'll change your mind."

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf!" The knight stepped backwards, pretending to be intimidated. "Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: if you make it to the castle, we'll find out, eh?" So saying, the knight retreated to Santaruz Castle, cackling loudly all the way.

"Geh heh heh hehhh!"

* * *

As the black knight, Boies, gave his orders, enemy units began swarming out from the castle and surrounding fortresses. Meanwhile, in one of the smaller protective structures... 

"Hey, you! Yeah, the new dog!" barked a soldier. "Get this right, or you're gone!" He was shouting at a swordfighter who was wearing Sacaen clothes, had green hair and was holding a very sharp blade. He had a grey insectoid on his shoulder which had large brown claws and small green wings.

"I know, I know." The Sacaen swordsman said hurriedly. "I just got this job! I don't want to lose it!" Satisfied with his response, the soldier left the fortress. "'Course, the smart thing to do would have been not to get involved with this ugly bunch," the Sacaen muttered. "Got to have gold if I want to eat, though. I was too picky before."

"Nin!" The Pokémon on his shoulder said in agreement.

"If I think about the time I passed out in Caelin... ooooh. Nothing funny about that!" The young man groaned as he reminded himself of the incident. "That man... what was his name... Matthew? If it hadn't been for him, I would've starved to death..."

"What are you mumbling about?" The soldier had returned when he noticed the Sacaen didn't follow him outside. "Get over here, now!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Quickly the swordfighter ran out of the fortress. "At least I've got work!"

* * *

"From what I can see, there are two routes to the castle: one westwards and one southwards," analysed Shadow. "I propose that both Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector, as well as Oswin, head towards the west route, while the rest of us go south. This way, Lords Eliwood and Hector would be able to reach Santaruz Castle in the quickest possible time as everyone else is distracting the enemy." 

"Ingenious plan," applauded Hector. "You certainly are a brilliant tactician, Shadow."

"Nothing to it, Lord Hector," Shadow assured. "Now let's get going!"

As Shadow led the others away, Eliwood, Hector and Oswin hurried over in the western direction, where a dead tree stood by a fast-flowing river.

"Lairon!" commanded Oswin, producing a Pokéball from his waist and opening it. A heavy-looking Pokémon emerged from the white beam. It somewhat looked like a rhino, except that its head was less pointed and it had no horn. Its head and spine were covered with what looked like an exposed skeleton, but was actually hard metal. The same material also made up its claws, and the rings around its four ankles. "Lairrrrr!" it roared.

"Use Tackle on that tree, now!" Immediately, Lairon charged at the dead wood and slammed against it with enough force to snap the tree in two, but not enough to disintegrate it. The log fell across the river, creating a makeshift bridge for the three men, who crossed over it one by one. As expected, they were not met with much resistance, except for a lone mercenary that was quickly polished off by a swish from Hector's axe. Meanwhile, Eliwood marched up to the nearby village to warn the locals. However, as he entered the gates...

"This will never do! Look at the time!" A blue-haired man rushed past him hurriedly, holding an assortment of items in his arms. A peculiar blue creature waddled behind him. "I must leave for Caelin now, or my business will be ruined!" he was saying to himself. "Time is money, after all! Hurry hurry! Rush rush rush!"

"Hm?" Eliwood looked down to see a pile of sticks coated in pitch lying at his feet. "Hey!" he shouted at the fleeting figure. "Hold on there! You've dropped something!" Too late. The stranger was already earshot. Shrugging, Eliwood picked up the sticks and proceeded to inform the village head of the battle.

* * *

"We're being outnumbered, General Marcus!" Lowen cried over the sounds of fighting. "Reinforcements are swarming from the fortresses to the south! It looks..." 

"A knight of Pherae must never falter, Lowen! Keep your head on!" reminded the veteran knight. "We must disable their movements; only then can we handle them with ease. Rebecca!"

"Yes, sir!" nodded the archer. "Roselia, Stun Spore!"

"Roooo!" The floral Pokémon crowed as it danced in the air, scattering yellow powder over the incoming soldiers. This resulted in stopping the attackers right in their tracks, completely unable to move, much less attack.

"All right!" cheered Bartre. "This is where I come in! Zangoose!"

"Zan!" The Cat Ferret Pokémon grinned. It was time for action. Zangoose was then quickly joined by Poliwhirl and Aipom as they launched their offensive techniques. At the same time, Shadow was visiting a village nestled between two groups of hills.

"Hello, young man," wheezed an old woman wearing a dark blue cloak. "You've come to warn the village of the battle, have you not?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Shadow, concealing his surprise at her quick judgement.

"Ah, what good timing," she chuckled. "Would you try this for me?" Her frail, bony hand stretched over to Shadow's, and left a capsule that fit nicely in his palm.

"What's this?" Shadow asked. The look in Grim's red iris told the tactician that he had no idea either as to what the item was.

"It's an invention of a great witch! Me!" said the old woman proudly. "It's a mine. It contains some very explosive magic. Hide it on the ground, and when an enemy steps on it... KA-BOOOOM!" She suddenly stretched out her arms to demonstrate the intensity of the resulting scenario, surprising the tactician and his Duskull. "Hee hee hee..."

"Well... that is rather useful," Shadow breathed.

"I'm still testing them, so that one's free," smiled the witch. "Do tell me how it works after you use it."

"After... I use it?" The tactician stared confusedly at the woman. "But my group will be leaving Santaruz soon..."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you'll be able to tell me next time... Shadow." With that, the old witch returned to the village, leaving a very confused Shadow and Grim behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew, Dorcas and Bartre had just finished off most of the attackers. By now only several soldiers guarding the castle, as well as the Sacaen swordsman, were left. "Here they come, Nincada," whispered the myrmidon as he saw Matthew and Aipom racing towards him. "Yaaaaah!" he yelled, raising his sword above his head, ready to strike. 

"Nincada!" The Bug Pokémon jumped off his shoulder, flapping its small wings.

"Hold on!" exclaimed Matthew, causing him, the swordsman and their Pokémon to skid to a halt, barely half a metre away from each other. "You! I know you! Isn't your name Guy?" he said, pointing at the Sacaen.

"It's..." Guy stared at the Ostian spy, then remembered who he was. "Is that you, Matthew?"

"What a pleasant surprise!" smiled the thief, appearing to be completely oblivious as to where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. "How's your swordwork coming?"

"You are aware this isn't the best time to be catching up, aren't you?" Guy reminded uneasily. "You and I... we're on opposite sides here."

"What?" Matthew put on a shocked face. "Are you saying you're going to fight me?"

"I... Well, yeah. I'm much improved. You can't beat me," Guy said determinedly as he pointed his blade at Matthew.

"You're quite a terror, Guy," smirked Matthew. "Well then... Hold on!" He suddenly put his thumb and index finger to his chin, grinning deviously. A spark of mischief danced around in his brown eyes. "I think I'd prefer it if you repaid what you owe me."

"Huh?" Guy's eyebrow twitched.

"Last time I saw you, I gave you food. If I remember correctly, you said you owe me your life," Matthew continued, still grinning.

"I only said that 'cause you said you'd feed me if I did!" protested Guy. "I hadn't eaten in ten days, and you were cooking meat! You... this... this isn't fair!"

"The people of Sacae never lie." The cheery thief folded his arms, reminding Guy of one of his people's most famous maxims. "Isn't that right, Guy?"

"Grrr... Fine!" Guy grumbled. "I finally find work, and now I have to throw it away! This is all your fault!"

"Hey!" By now Shadow and the rest had crossed the bridge. "What's going on?"

"Not much," shrugged Matthew. "Just met up with an old friend of mine."

* * *

"What's this? You've made it this far?" smirked the black knight as Hector and Eliwood approached him. "Ah, I paid too much for that worthless pack of sellswords!" 

"Where is Marquess Santaruz?" demanded Eliwood.

"I imagine he's on his way to a better place," sniggered Boies. "Gehah! Geh heh hehhh!"

"Wretched cur!" Eliwood growled as he drew his rapier. Hector took out his Wolf Beil, and the two lordly friends charged.

"Ha!" Boies merely grinned as he flung out a Pokéball right in front of Eliwood and Hector. As the white beam materialised into flesh, a clanging sound was heard as weapons clashed against what seemed like hard rock. "What!" exclaimed Hector.

When the light had vanished, Eliwood and Hector saw that their weapons had collided with the thick exterior of an elephant Pokémon. Its grey body was shielded with a greyish-green hide that extended from its trunk to its tail, and also covered its ears. Two long, sharp tusks protruded from above its mouth.

"Donphan!" shouted Boies. "Flail!"

"Dooon!" Waving its trunk, Donphan threw Eliwood and Hector backwards. "UNGH!"

"Lord Eliwood!" "Lord Hector!" Marcus and Oswin went up to see if their lords were alright.

"Donphan, finish them! Fissure!" At its new command, the Armour Pokémon raised its trunk and brought it down, causing the earth to shake and the ground to crack. Just as everyone was going to be consumed by the incoming crevice...

"Lairon! Now!" cried Oswin. Lairon immediately jumped in front, as the crack was about to hit Eliwood's group. Suddenly, the crack abruptly stopped in front of Lairon.

"Eh? What..." Boies was confused. "What's going on!"

"It's Lairon's _Sturdy_!" Shadow realised. "Lairon's fortitude prevents attacks such as _Fissure_ from working!"

"Grrrr... Lairon!" The black knight raised his hand. "Use Rollout, now!" Donphan curled itself into a ball and charged at Lairon with a thunderous noise.

"Lairon! Counter with Iron Defence!" Oswin shouted. As Donphan collided with it, Lairon's armour began to shine even more than ever in the sunlight. The two Pokémon smashed against each other with a jarring sound, as Donphan's strength matched Lairon's defences. However, after half a minute, Donphan zoomed through Lairon and knocked it aside.

"Donphan's _Rollout_ attack gathers intensity over time!" exclaimed Shadow. "Now that its strength and speed have peaked, it's completely unstoppable!"

"Geh heh heh heh... Donphan! Mow them down!" cackled Boies. Donphan made several abrupt turns, the friction causing the surrounding grass to smoke a little, and charged back at Eliwood's group, throwing them into the surrounding trees.

"If this keeps up... we'll be flattened, or broken apart, in no time..." Shadow muttered weakly as he struggled to get up.

"Kull! Duskull!" Grim pointed excitedly at Shadow's pocket. The tactician reached into it, and felt the mine he had received earlier on. Suddenly, a plan began to form in his mind.

"Guy!" he shouted, beckoning to the myrmidon. "I need you and your Nincada to... pssst... pssst pssst..."

"Alright," Guy nodded nervously as they put Shadow's idea into motion.

"What? You're _still_ standing?" Boies sneered. Just then, Guy's Nincada appeared on the horizon as Donphan made another round next to the black knight. "And how do you think you're going to stop my Donphan with that?" he laughed. "Donphan! Destroy the little pest!"

"Doooon!" The Ground-type rumbled as it rolled towards the little bug hovering in the air.

"Nincada! Mind Reader!" shouted Guy. Nincada gazed in Donphan's direction, focusing on the looming Pokémon. A split second before Donphan struck, Nincada seemed to quickly fly backwards, as Donphan was suddenly blew sky high!

"Ah!" Boies gasped as Donphan fell to the ground with a resounding thud. "How, what..."

"Although Nincada has lost most of its sight as a result of living underground, it still can detect the presence, attack pattern, speed and timing of enemies using _Mind Reader_," explained Shadow. "Just as Donphan approached it, Nincada dropped the mine it was holding, causing Donphan to fly upwards!" Pointing to the two lords, Shadow ordered, "Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! Now!"

"Iron Tail!" shouted Hector. "Metal Claw!" commanded Eliwood. Squirtle and Charmander lunged as their respective appendages began to glow...

"GACK!" Boies gasped in pain. Squirtle's metallic tail slammed into his armour, breaking it into several chunks, while Charmander delivered a critical blow that ripped his stomach. Still, a huge evil grin was plastered on the black knight's face as he collapsed. "You've beaten me... but you're too late to save him... Too... too bad, eh, laddie? Geha ha... geha! Urk..."

* * *

"Lord Helman!" cried Eliwood frantically as his party searched the castle. 

"...Is that you... Eliwood?" The marquess of Santaruz called weakly as Eliwood entered what used to be Ephidel's living quarters in the castle.

"Hold on, my lord!" Slowly but gently, Eliwood lifted the dying marquess onto a chair.

"I... I must apologise... Your father... he..." Helman began to speak, but energy was ebbing away from his body.

"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood asked anxiously.

"I... ... If I hadn't told Elbert... about... Darin's plans..." Helman moaned at his mistake as his life flashed in front of his eyes. "This would... never... have... cough cough..."

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood was shocked. Marquess Santaruz did not have much time left...

"...Go to Laus..." said Helman softly. "Darin... the marquess of Laus... knows all..."

"Marquess Laus?" Eliwood repeated. So Marcus' guess had not been wrong...

"I'm sorry, Eliwood..." Helman apologised again. "I... I can't..."

"Hold on!" urged Eliwood, but it was too late.

"Beware... the Black Fang..." With a final whisper, Helman closed his eyes. Eliwood stared. He could not believe what had happened.

"Lord Helman!" screamed the Pheraen youth. By now Hector had already entered the room, and witnessed Helman's final moments.

"He's gone..." said Hector sadly as he checked the marquess' pulse.

"It can't be..." Eliwood's mind was filled with a wildly churning storm of confused emotions. Slowly, bit by bit, he realised that one of the most memorable parts of his childhood was lost forever... and he had to accept that fact.

* * *

A small group of people huddled sadly in Lord Helman's bedroom. Hector had carried the former marquess in his arms and laid him on his bed as a final sign of respect. 

"Lord Helman..." Eliwood closed his eyes to stop the tears from flowing through. "Why... why did this happen?"

"Blast! What is going on?" Hector cursed.

"...We go to Laus," said Eliwood firmly once he felt the tears flow back. "We must speak to the marquess of Laus, Lord Darin."

"You're right," agreed Hector. "We should leave quickly. I'm not sure how far we can get today, but I can't sit still."

"It's decided then," nodded Shadow. "Our next stop is Laus."

"Pardon me..." A voice came from the door.

"Hm?" Hector turned to see a middle-aged man dressed in green noble's clothes standing in the doorway. "If I may?" he asked.

"Who are you?" asked Eliwood.

"I'm the steward of Santaruz," replied the man. "With our lord gone, what are we to do?"

"First, you give Lord Helman a proper burial," answered Hector. "After that... I'm sure the Lycian Council will have to meet. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more."

"I understand," bowed the steward as he exited the room.

"Let's go," Eliwood nodded. "We must keep moving."

"Yes... and now we seek answers for Marquess Santaruz, too," Hector said grimly as he led the others out. One by one, Eliwood's company departed, all except for Eliwood himself.

"...Lord Helman..." Eliwood took one last glance at one of his father's closest friends. "May you find peace."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Imppala: Dude, how many times do I have to tell _you_, that witch in Santaruz is NOT HANNAH!  
ShadowedTactician: Yeah, well, what's wrong with a bit of self-insertion. Like it's my fault they have equal sprites...I'll work on a better explanation later.  
Imppala: Bah...  
Grim: ...Review. 


	17. Chapter 13x

ShadowedTactician: And now we go on to Merlinus' side-chapter.  
Imppala: Yawn... if it wasn't for the fact the old fogey's so darn useful, I'd skip the whole thing altogether.  
Grim: At least there's one good thing about this gaiden... we delay your full-blown invasion into this crossover!  
Imppala then proceeds to beat Grim to a pulp, which he can't since Grim keeps going transparent. Leaving ShadowedTactician to handle his replies... 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: As some may say, what goes around comes around. Thanks for your support.

_Elven-Girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the reviews. Truthfully, Ephidel isn't getting any Pokémon, since there's hardly a scene where he could use one properly. Most of his cameos just involve talking and talking until he becomes flame-grilled. But just in case you were wondering, Ephidel gets Dark/Fire Pokémon (Houndoom, Murkrow, Torkoal), trapper Pokémon (Dugtrio, Flygon) and an Arbok (mini-dragon of sorts and Poison fits Ephidel anyway).

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for reviewing, Lily. Wonder what happened to Cloud and Flyfly.

* * *

**Chapter 13x: The Peddler Merlinus/VS Sneasel**

* * *

_"Darin, the marquess of Laus, knows all..." The dying words of Lord Helman stun Eliwood beyond belief. For Hector, however, they only serve to strengthen his convictions. Despite the pain it brings, Eliwood takes this newfound knowledge to heart and sets out for Laus once again. On the way to Laus, the group travels through a Caelin village. The two lords decide to rest there for a night._

* * *

"Bah! Dark already," Hector grumbled as the sky turned a shade of velvety indigo. 

"We'll have to stop here for the night," said Eliwood. "We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of sunlight. Marcus," he ordered the paladin, "Prepare the camp."

"Yes, my lord," nodded Marcus as he set off to perform his duties.

"So this is Caelin?" remarked Hector as he looked around. "You think we ought to present ourselves to Lord Hausen?"

"We're simply passing through, so I don't see the need," shrugged Eliwood. "I am curious to see how Lyndis is getting along, though."

"Lyndis?" Hector's eyebrow twitched.

"Marquess Caelin's granddaughter," Eliwood explained.

"Oh, her. The missing heir who dealt with Lundgren last year..." Hector looked back at his Pheraen friend. "Didn't you have something to do with that?"

"Mm." Eliwood nodded as he stared up at the sky.

"And? The granddaughter?" Hector asked, grinning slightly. "Is she a beauty?"

"A beauty?" Eliwood seemed taken aback at Hector's question. "She's... I don't... she's... I think it must be her Sacae heritage. She's... striking..." he stammered.

"Striking?" smirked Hector. "Too bad, isn't it?"

"What?" asked Eliwood.

"That we don't have time to see her, loverboy," grinned Hector, delivering his punchline.

"No!" Eliwood protested. "Lyndis and I are... we're not..."

"You're not? Then why are you getting so worked up?" Hector continued.

"Hector! Don't make me angry!" fumed Eliwood in mock rage.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Ostian lord. "You are so much fun to tease!" Suddenly, he heard a strange noise in the distance.

"Huh? What was that?" Hector turned around. "Did you hear something?"

"It was a scream," Eliwood nodded. "Someone's being attacked!"

"Do we help?" Shadow piped up from the side.

"Of course!" At Eliwood's command, the group began to advance, to where the shrill scream came from...

* * *

The scream had, in fact, originated from the blue-haired man Eliwood had met in the Santaruz village. He and his Pokémon were surrounded by hostile-looking men. 

"Oh noooooo! Someone! Help!" he yelled as he was restrained by one of the men, the apparent leader of the group.

"Grrr! Stupid old fool!" spat one of the other men. "He's kept us running in circles for hours!"

"My... My valuable merchandise!" gasped the victim as the men divided his belongings into some sacks. "What are you going to do?"

"Hey, look at this." The mercenary who was holding the man's arms fished out several bags of gold from his pockets. "The old fool's wealthy."

"Huh huh huh," smirked his partner. "Our lucky day, eh Puzon?"

"Let go! Let go! Will you let go!" struggled the blue-haired man.

"What a racket!" grumbled Puzon's friend. "Puzon, can we get rid of this simpleton?"

"I suppose so. There's no reason to let him live," shrugged Puzon.

"Oh my! Eeeyaaaaahhh!" the man screamed. "Wobbuffet, HELP!"

"Wobba!" The strange blue Pokémon wrenched free from the grasps of the men restraining it and glared fiercely at Puzon.

"But for starters... I'll deal with you!" Puzon said as he tossed out a Pokéball, revealing a short feline creature. Its body was covered in dark green fur, and its tail consisted of three pink feather-like features. Another pink "feather" extended from its left ear. At the end of its slim, muscular arms were several dangerously sharp claws. On both its forehead and chest was a gleaming yellow jewel that shone in the darkness, as did the creature's crimson eyes. An evil smirk completed its sinister image.

"Sneasel!" ordered Puzon. "Icy Wind!"

"Sneasel!" Swiping its claws around, Sneasel generated several chilly breezes that stormed towards Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet! Mirror Coat!" The man cried.

"Wobb-a!" At once, Wobbuffet's tail rose as the Patient Pokémon created a protective barrier that sent Sneasel's attack flying back at it. However, as the Icy Wind collided with Sneasel, the counterattack seemed to have no effect at all.

"Huh?" The man stared. "I thought Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat worked successfully!"

"Wrong," informed Puzon. "You were right about Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat reflecting attacks like Icy Wind... but Mirror Coat is a Psychic-type technique, and Dark-type Pokémon like Sneasel are impervious to such moves." Grinning at his helpless victim, Puzon gave a new order, "Shadow Ball!"

"Snea!" Sneasel jumped into the air, a ball of dark energy forming in its claws, which it flung at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbaaaa!" Unable to counterattack in time, Wobbuffet was cleanly knocked out. "So much for that blue blob," smirked Puzon. "Now, where was I..."

"Release him!" shouted a voice. Puzon turned to see a pair of nobles leading some people, headed towards him. "Who..." he began.

"I told you to let the man go!" demanded Eliwood.

"If you move quickly, we'll let you live," added Hector grimly.

"Ha!" Puzon scoffed. "A pair of dandies like you? You know what I think? Living off your parents' names, prancing about... I despise you!" he spat. Roughly he threw his victim on the ground before beckoning to his men, and then disappeared into the night.

"Come on! Don't hold back! We'll kill you all!" taunted Puzon.

"Sneasel!"

* * *

"Aaaiiieeee!" screamed the man as Eliwood and Hector helped him up. "Who, who are..." 

"We can talk about that later," said Eliwood. "Who are you?"

"I... I am Merlinus, a humble and lowly merchant," the man stammered. "I know nothing of combat. Please! You must protect me!" he begged.

"Of course." Shadow nodded as he scanned the area. "But we'll need to deal with these bandits first, and I don't think we can fight properly in this darkness... still, we have no choice but to try." After pondering for a few moments, Shadow made his decisions and waved his hand as a signal for everyone to congregate.

"From what I gather, we're probably surrounded by enemies on all sides. We'll advance slowly from this small island in all directions, so we won't take too much damage. Lord Hector and Oswin will break the snag to our west and advance there. Guy will go south and cover our rear. Everyone else will move upwards with Matthew in the lead and Merlinus in the middle. We should be able to hold out against these bandits until they give up. Okay?"

"Right!" Hector raised his axe. "Let's finish these knaves!" Oswin was at the back, muttering something about even more violence.

* * *

The group progressed without much difficulty. Eliwood, Hector and Oswin guided themselves thanks to the torches Eliwood had picked up in Santaruz (lit up with the help of Charmander's flame, of course), while Matthew led the main party into cleanly slaying one enemy after the other. Although he was alone, Guy did not succumb to defeat, since his Nincada had spent most of its life underground and easily blended in with the dark surroundings. Its sharpened senses informed Guy of his foes' position, and they all fell under his blade. 

"Harumph!" Marcus grunted as he pulled the reins on his horse. "There's a village over there that needs warning. Lowen! Take my place!" he shouted.

"Yes, General Marcus!" Lowen obeyed. The veteran knight rode to the open gates of the village, where a girl was kneeling on the floor with a bag in her hands. "Please!" she begged. "Just take the gold and go! Please don't destroy our home!"

"Er... Pardon me, miss," Marcus began, "but we're not bandits. We are in fact fighting off the bandits, and decided to warn you of the danger..."

"What?" The girl looked up at the towering man. "Oh, my! Those ruffians are attacking you?" she gasped. "Our village is in danger, too..." Suddenly, the girl stood up and thrust the bag she was holding into Marcus' hands. "Here. It's the money we collected for the bandits. If you'll chase them off, it's yours."

"But...!" Before Marcus could say anything, the girl had already rushed back into the village. "Nothing I can do about it," he sighed to himself. "I shall leave it to Shadow to decide what to do with this money..."

* * *

"Heh. I never believed you'd make it this far," Puzon smirked. "Looks like you've breathed your last! Sneasel!" 

"Snea-sel!" The Sharp Claw Pokémon jumped out from nowhere, its claws poised, ready to attack.

"Charmander! Ember attack!" shouted Eliwood. "Squirtle, Bubble!" Hector yelled.

"Charrrrr!" "Squirrr!" The two Pokémon leaped as they launched their attacks of fire and water.

"Sneasel, Double Team!" Puzon commanded. Sneasel used its super-speed to dodge the incoming assaults. "Beat Up, now!" The Sneasel images grinned their evil grins, then threw themselves at Charmander and Squirtle, wildly thrashing the two Pokémon about.

"Ah!" Eliwood gasped as Charmander and Squirtle were tossed at their feet. "What happened?"

"_Beat Up_ is Sneasel's signature move!" explained Oswin worriedly. "Normally, _Beat Up_ attacks with the power of all the Pokémon on one's team... but now that Sneasel has used _Double Team_, all of the images have joined in the assault!"

"Huh! That's nothing!" grimaced Hector as he blocked one of the images with his axe. "We've faced this strategy before! Where's Lowen and the others?"

"Right here!" Shadow's voice was heard as the main group crossed the wooden bridges created by the bandits earlier on. "Everyone! Look for the real Sneasel!"

"Okay! Swinub, use Odour Sleuth!" ordered Lowen. Swinub, however, blew a tornado of ice at the images, eliminating them.

"No! Not Powder Snow!" Lowen yelled frantically. "I said Odour Sleuth!" Instead of obeying, Swinub still continued to breathe ice at the virtual Sneasel, which did not seem to cease multiplying in number.

"Harumph! What's with Lowen?" Marcus grunted in a displeased voice. "He's showing no control over his Pokémon at all!"

"Maybe... it's not Lowen's fault." Shadow took a look around, and spied some of the Sneasel images making funny faces at Swinub, who seemed to be angered by the teasing.

"It's Sneasel's _Taunt!_" realised Shadow. "It forces the target Pokémon to use offensive attacks only! Swinub can't use Odour Sleuth!"

"SNEASEL!" The images lunged, battering Swinub into submission. "Swinub!" screamed Lowen.

"Alright!" Marcus raised his steel lance. "Everyone, attack!"

"Flora!" "Rose!" "Zan!" "Poli!" "Ai!" "Nincada!" The other Pokémon began to ready their best long-range attacks.

"Blizzard attack!" At once, all the Sneasel began to dance, generating a powerful icy tempest that swept towards the main attacking force of Eliwood's group. Whatever Pokémon that wasn't blown away by the strong winds was instantly frozen to the spot.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Puzon. "Nobles, my foot! Nothing but a bunch of dandies! What a waste of my time!"

"Wrong!" Puzon turned to see Oswin and Lairon snarling behind him. "You still have to deal with us!"

"A man in a can. Nothing to it," Puzon shrugged. "Sneasel! Blizzard once more!"

"Sneasel!" The massed images fired their frozen tornado once more, coating Lairon in a thick layer of ice.

"Oh no!" Eliwood put his hand to his mouth in shock. "If even Lairon can't beat them, then..."

"Wa ha ha ha ha!" Puzon continued to laugh. "You were... eh?" His laughter turned to surprise as Lairon re-emerged from the ground, completely unscathed.

"I get it! Lairon used _Dig_ to escape from its ice prison!" exclaimed Shadow.

"Grrr... Sneasel, Beat Up!" Puzon growled. Some of the images lunged once more, only to collide with Lairon's rock-solid body and disintegrate into nothing.

"Your weak attack cannot defeat Lairon's tough defences!" Oswin announced. "Now for Lairon's attack that never misses!" As the knight spoke, a yellow ball of glowing energy began to accumulate in Lairon's mouth. Puzon and the Sneasel could only stare. "That's..."

"_Shock Wave_!" Lairon shot out an orb of electricity that darted across the landscape, until it found the real Sneasel, which happened to be standing right in front of Puzon. "Yaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Puzon as he and Sneasel were struck hard by the electric wave and were thrown back by the attack, as well as some of his colleagues.

"Unbelievable..." gasped the mercenary as he fell. "I was helpless to stop them..."

"Ooof... blast!" spat one of the bandits as he picked himself up. The other brigands had already started to escape the scene. "I won't forget this!"

"Then you're smarter than you look! Get out of here!" barked Hector. The bandit, seeing that he was alone, quickly fled.

"Are you alright?" Eliwood asked Merlinus.

"Hm?" Merlinus looked around to see that none of his assailants were left. "Oho! I... I've been saved!"

"We've driven them off," explained Eliwood. "Are you hurt?"

"No, not at all. As you can see, I'm fine as fine can be," assured Merlinus.

"I'm glad to see that. We'll take our leave then," nodded the Pheraen youth. "Come on, Hector."

"Wait a moment, please!" Merlinus pleaded. "A token of my thanks..."

"Do not worry yourself. We did nothing to merit reward," Eliwood said.

"That's right," Hector added casually. "We've no need of a peddler's junk."

"P-P-Peddler!" Merlinus gasped in shock. "Hector!" scolded Eliwood. "Oops..." Hector said meekly.

"Ahem! I am Merlinus," the blue-haired man began as he cleared his throat. "You'll find no other travelling merchant whose goods compare. Don't let your eyes fool you; I'm quite prosperous."

"Huh? You're a merchant?" smirked Hector. "Books and knives and all that, eh?"

"Hector, your manners are terrible," sighed Eliwood. "Merlinus, please... pay no mind to what this oaf has to say."

"No, of course not," Merlinus hurriedly shook his head. "I wasn't concerned at... Ahem! By the way," he continued, "you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honour of your names?"

"I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae," introduced the redhead noble. "I'm Hector. Marquess Ostia's brother," added his counterpart.

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae!" exclaimed Merlinus. "The greatest houses in all of Lycia! Ahh..." The merchant fell to his knees in awe, with his Wobbuffet behind him. "To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves... it is an honour beyond words!"

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead," remarked Hector. "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?"

"Pardon? My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but..." Merlinus hesitated a little, "it may not be possible in such dangerous times."

"If that's the case, why don't you come with us?" Hector suggested.

"Hector?" Eliwood stared at his friend.

"Our travels will not be ending anytime soon," explained the Ostian lord. "We've gained more people and more items, right? It might be good to have help managing our things."

"Oho! Now _that_ is a splendid idea!" nodded Merlinus wildly. "Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!"

"Are you sure?" asked Eliwood.

"Quite sure, my lord. To be honest, I've dreamt of working for a noble house. To have my fondest wish granted in such a way... I cannot stem these tears of joy!" Merlinus suddenly caught Eliwood and Hector in a double hug. "Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever!"

"Uh... thank you," Eliwood replied, surprised by the merchant's overwhelming reaction. "Welcome aboard, Merlinus."

"We're counting on you!" said Hector as he wrenched himself free from Merlinus' embrace. "Now, I've got some things I want you to carry..."

"Yes, of course!" Merlinus and Wobbuffet saluted. "Whatever you have, Merlinus will keep!"

"Glad to hear it!" Matthew suddenly emerged from behind and dropped a bunch of Pokéballs, healing salves, apricorns, berries and other assorted items on Merlinus and Wobbuffet. "Wah!" cried the merchant and his Pokémon as they were submerged by the pile of stuff. "Sigh..." Eliwood, Hector and Shadow groaned simultaneously.

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Are the two of you done yet?  
Imppala: Nope! Will you stop disappearing, you flippin' ball of gas, you!  
Grim: Not a chance in Elibe, dimwit!  
ShadowedTactician: Sigh... review. 


	18. Chapter 14

Imppala: Whew... You've taken your time to write this, haven't you?  
ShadowedTactician: You try writing a chapter when you're having a bout of influenza, you!  
Imppala: Hey, relax... I'll help you with your review replies this time, how about that...  
Grim: I suppose we can't complain... 

_FadE_  
Imppala: When did Oswin save the day the first time?  
ShadowedTactician: Beats me... and speaking of devil, Sneasel's upcoming evolution certainly looks the part...

_Elven-girl10_  
Imppala: In case you were wondering, Elven-girl10, ShadowedTactician gave every character in his cards six Pokémon each, but for this fanfiction he's not included all of them... for obvious reasons.

_Chaos Knight Malik_  
Imppala: See? I told you the Mewtwo wouldn't be a bad idea...  
ShadowedTactician: I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for the review, Malik!

_Generic Reviewer_  
Imppala: Hear, hear! Merlinus gets even worse in Fire Emblem VI! He can't even...  
ShadowedTactician: Hey, don't spoil it for the non-Japanese readers...

* * *

**Chapter 14: False Friends/VS Growlithe**

* * *

_A droll merchant named Merlinus now joins Eliwood's group. With Merlinus in tow, they set out for Laus for the following day. Laus is located in the heart of Lycia, a territory ruled by the power-hungry marquess, Lord Darin. Preparations for the war of which the Pheraen magistrate spoke, the disappearance of Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert, and the death of Marquess Santaruz... Do these all revolve around Lord Darin? In Eliwood's heart, the need for truth is drowned in fear... a fear of what that truth may hold. Hector, however, believes firmly in the news reported by Ostia's spy network that Darin was definitely involved in Lord Elbert's disappearance, and determined to uncover the truth, in spite of strong opposition by his brother, Lord Uther..._

* * *

In the throne room of Laus Castle, the purple-haired marquess of Laus himself was having a conversation with his son, Erik... 

"Are you certain? Pherae's heir is here?" asked Darin anxiously.

"Yes, Father. We've just received word from our lookouts," reported his brown-haired son. "He's still beyond that hill, but he'll be here before long."

"Lord Ephidel, what is the meaning of this?" Darin turned to the mysterious man.

"Perhaps when they reached Santaruz Castle, Lord Helman was still clinging to life," suggested Ephidel.

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed the marquess.

"He couldn't have lasted too long, but..." Ephidel went on, "Maybe he told them something."

"That's terrible! Our plan! It's all for naught, isn't it?" groaned Darin.

"No need to be so alarmed, my lord," said Ephidel calmly. "Even if he told young Eliwood of our schemes, Pherae no longer has any power. All Eliwood could do is perhaps inform Marquess Ostia."

"Ostia? That would be _ruinous!_" The very mention of Lycia's leading territory had the blood draining from Darin's face. "Lord Uther may be young and new to the throne, but he's dangerous! Grrr... That addlepated Helman!" he grumbled. "He was a coward to the end! To betray us now, when we're so close... we only need a little more time to complete our plans for rebellion!"

"Then before Marquess Ostia becomes aware of any of this, you would do well to stop them here," advised Ephidel.

"Yes, you're right, of course." Dain nodded, "We do have a chance! They have to pass through Laus to get to Ostia. We can still silence them!"

"They must not pass," Ephidel emphasised. "No matter the cost."

"Let us make haste. Call up our finest troops," ordered Darin.

"Father!" Erik stepped forward, "Please, let me take the command."

"Erik!" Darin was surprised at Erik's volunteering. "Tell me, son, can you succeed?"

"That clod Eliwood and I studied together in Ostia," Erik replied smugly. "He's a trusting fool. If he sees me, he'll lower his guard. And when he does, we strike!"

"I see..." nodded Darin.

"I beg your pardon... is this not too much for him?" asked Ephidel. "If, by strange chance, he fell, things could turn for the worse."

"No. I know I'm the lad's father, but Erik's quite clever, I tell you. Snuffing Pherae's whelp will be no trouble at all," Darin answered confidently. Turning to his son, the marquess said, "It's settled! It's up to you now, Erik. Bring me the head of Pherae's darling son!"

"Yes, Father!" bowed Erik. "I will not fail you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliwood's group continued to move on. By now, Laus Castle was already in sight. Hector noted that there a lot of soldiers walking around... strange for a land in time of peace. "Look around," he remarked. "They truly are preparing for battle. Bah!" Hector spat, "Marquess Laus! What is he scheming?" During all this time, Eliwood remained quiet. 

"You don't much look like you want to go to the castle," Hector noted.

"If we go and learn the truth," Eliwood replied worriedly, "we may have to go to war."

"That's fine with me!" shrugged Hector.

"I... I've no love for war," sighed Eliwood. "If I concentrate on the foe before me, I'm fine. If I imagine families, innocents caught up in our foolish politics? If I imagine them... all I can do is pray for a way to solve things peacefully."

"Eliwood..." Hector wanted to say something, but Marcus' voice interrupted him. "Lord Eliwood! A knight has ridden forth from the castle," he reported.

"A lone knight?" Eliwood was ripped from his thoughts.

"Yes, my lord," bowed Marcus. "Our scouts say it's Marquess Laus' son, Erik. He is asking to see you."

"Erik?" frowned Eliwood.

"Gah. Why did it have to be that buffoon?" cringed Hector.

"I will see him. Bring him here," Eliwood ordered.

"I'm leaving," Hector muttered. "I never could abide him. I'll go for a ride and survey our surroundings." Grumbling to himself, the Ostian lord departed from the group.

* * *

"Good day, Lord Hector," greeted Oswin. The knight had been guarding the rear of the group. "Is Lord Eliwood with you?" 

"No. He's treating with Marquess Laus' son, Erik," grumbled Hector.

"Is it wise for you to be away at this time?" Oswin frowned.

"Erik's a contemptous peacock. He's intolerable," Hector complained. "And he made a show of riding from the castle alone. Something feels odd..."

"That is unusual," agreed Oswin. "I've been thinking, my lord... Laus is blessed with clear water and fertile ground. See the shade its tall trees and grasses cast? Ideal for hiding soldiers, don't you think?" he whispered.

"You're right, Oswin... I'm going to take a look around," Hector whispered back. He had already guessed Oswin's motive behind his last comment.

"Very good. Let's split up and double our ground," nodded the knight. As his liege turned to leave, he called, "One more thing, my lord!"

"What is it?" Hector turned back with an exasperated look on his face. He knew what was to come next...

"Do not let yourself be distracted. Keep your guard up," reminded Oswin.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Hector sarcastically. "Yes, Mother. I will."

* * *

"Hello! It's been a long time, Eliwood!" greeted Erik. 

"Erik..." Eliwood's face showed no friendliness which usually would have been there. "What is your business?"

"My business? What do you mean?" Erik asked innocently. "I heard my old friend was here in Laus. I merely thought I'd ride out to greet you! So tell me friend, what brings you to Laus? Are you... on your way to Ostia?" asked Erik.

"Hm? Why would you think that?" Eliwood did not expect such a question.

"Well, you were always such good friends with Hector," Erik said quickly. "He and I never... got along very well. For a noble, his behaviour was crude, and his manner of speech... you would have thought him a peasant on first glance. You're still friends with Hector, aren't you?" he asked. "When did you see him last? How do you communicate?"

"Erik..." frowned Eliwood. "You're after something. What is it?"

"Pardon?" Still Erik continued to smile.

"Everywhere I look, Laus prepares for battle. What are you and your father planning?" Eliwood's mouth was set in a determined line. "I will know the truth!"

"Hm... I'd hoped to wait until you'd told me of Ostia," mumbled Erik. "Of whether you've spoken to the marquess or not."

"What are you talking about?" Eliwood realised that Erik was definitely hiding something.

"Hm heh heh..." Erik grinned at Eliwood, and it wasn't out of friendliness. "Eliwood, I have always despised you. How I've longed to smash your pathetic morality into pieces! I've dreamed of this day, and here it is at last!"

"Too bad you'll not live to see the end of it." Hector suddenly stepped up.

"Hector!" exclaimed Eliwood.

"Y-You! Hector!" gasped Erik. "You couldn't... have you spoken with Ostia already?"

"Maybe we have, maybe we haven't." Turning to his Pheraen friend, Hector continued, "Eliwood, this mongrel has troops lying in ambush all around us. Laus regulars, every one. We're in for a rough time."

"Heh heh..." Erik sniggered. "There's little point in fighting. You're trapped! My forces will overwhelm you, an unending torrent of soldiers! Laus' elite knights are at the ready as well. Heh heh..." The Laus lordling continued to laugh as he started to ride away. "How long do you think you can survive?"

"Craven cur!" Eliwood cursed at the disappearing cavalier. At once, the landscape was filled with soldiers of Laus as they emerged from their hiding places. As Eliwood, Hector and Shadow rallied the others to prepare for battle, an old woman came out from a nearby house and approached them.

"Hee hee hee..." she cackled. "A world of trouble you've landed yourself in, yes?"

"Who...? You startled me, old woman!" exclaimed Hector. "You should get yourself out of here. This is going to be a bad place to stay if you plan on living."

"I want to see the one searching for his father," said the woman. "Marquess Pherae's son."

"Listen up, old woman!" Hector yelled, thinking that she was deaf and possibly a few knights short of a castle guard. "You're close to death as it is! Quit your yammering and move on!"

"Hector! You should mind your manners," Eliwood cut in. "I am Eliwood. May I ask your name, milady?"

"Ho ho ho. What a polite young man," the old woman smiled. "I'm Hannah, a fortune-teller. I came here to help you."

"Can you tell me where my father's gone?" asked Eliwood anxiously.

"No..." Hannah answered. "But I can see other things... useful things. I can tell you what weapons to take into battle, as well as who should wield them. Things of that nature."

"I see..." Eliwood nodded.

"Don't tell me you believe any of this," groaned Hector.

"I have no reason to believe or disbelieve in Hannah's powers," said Eliwood. "But I'll not rule out anything if it helps me find my father."

"All right, then." Hector sighed. "Hannah comes with us, then."

* * *

"You!" exclaimed Shadow. "You're that witch from Santaruz! Why are you here?" 

"Ah, you would be Shadow, yes? I believe you've already met with my sister, Anna: mind-reader and witch." Hannah smiled at the tactician. "After you left Santaruz, my sister gave me a telepathic message that you might need my help, so here I am. Would you like to buy my services?"

"Buy?" Shadow stared at the old woman, confused.

"You didn't think my services were free, did you?" Hannah continued to cackle. "You'll have to pay a little gold for each augury I give you, but they might save you from paying a greater price!"

"Alright..." Shadow reached into his pocket. "How much?"

"50 gold!" After Shadow handed her the money, Hannah produced a Pokéball from her own pocket and opened it, releasing a green bird Pokémon. Two red feathers protruded from its head as did a sharp yellow beak that pointed downwards. Its white wings had red and black stripes at the tips, as well as a yellow stripe in a red stripe near the part where the wings connected with the body. A set of black feathers decorated its neck, and its green body had the pattern of a cat-like face formed by its feathers, adding to the Pokémon's mystical appearance.

"This Xatu has been with me for a long time," smiled Hannah.

"Xatu xa!" The Mystic Pokémon landed in front of Hannah as she sat down. Hannah joined her hands with Xatu's wings, and both of them closed their eyes as a strange blue aura surrounded them. "Hmmm..." mumbled Hannah. "Many of your foe will be carrying spears. You should take axes... yes, many axes."

"That's us!" cheered Bartre.

"And if that shrewish cleric girl is with you, take her as well... she might well meet an old friend," Hannah continued.

"Oooh!" Serra gushed. "Who is it? Who is it? Who... hey, she called me shrewish!"

"The weather, though... it doesn't look very good. Be prepared for sudden rainfall," warned Hannah. "You should also take a rapier... it will serve you will against many a foe." Just then, both Hannah and Xatu woke up from their trance and the aura instantly disappeared. "That is all I see," she smiled. "But maybe you want to hear it again, yes?"

"No. That will be fine, Hannah." Looking out into the distance, Shadow spotted two villages: one to the north, and one near the southern coast. "Alright. We'll divide ourselves into three groups. Lord Hector and Serra will head north. Bartre and Lord Eliwood will lead Oswin, Lowen, Rebecca and Dorcas straight towards the castle. Matthew, Marcus and Guy will follow the coast..."

"Lord Eliwood! Shall I join you?" Merlinus piped up. "If you deploy my tent, I can help with equipment. I can switch items for you and hold them if your packs are full. However, my tent cannot be moved about, so if you deploy it, it will require a guard. I beg your understanding."

"Hm! That certainly would be useful..." Shadow pondered. "But who shall I..."

"Shadow." Marcus said as he rode forward, "I volunteer to guard Merlinus."

"General Marcus?" asked Shadow.

"As much as I would like to lead the attack, guarding the army's supplies is just as, if not more, important," continued Marcus. "I am confident that Lord Eliwood and the others can handle the Laus troops by themselves."

"But..." Shadow protested. "There must be at least 30 of those elite soldiers out there! The others may not make it without your..."

"Let me take the point, Shadow. There may be many of those Laus soldiers, but numbers are meaningless!" said Marcus firmly. "We are knights of Pherae. These mice of Laus will never defeat us!"

"Alright, General. If you insist..." Shadow checked that everyone was ready, then gave the signal. "Let's go!"

"Oh, by the way, Shadow..." called Hannah. "How did that mine work?"

"It worked brilliantly!" answered Shadow with a grin. "Could you tell your sister for me?"

"Yes, I will. I'm sure she would be pleased to hear it worked so well," Hannah smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the northern village... 

"Hm." A red-robed mage seemed to be discussing some matter with the magistrate. "We certainly could stand some assistance..."

"I'm sorry, but it's just not possible," apologised the leader. "If we disobey Marquess Laus, who knows what might happen to us?"

"I understand," nodded the mage. "We'll seek our aid elsewhere."

"You'll find the same answer everywhere you go," the magistrate sighed. "Eventually, you'll have to do as the marquess orders. You would do well to tell your employer the same thing."

"Hm. Good day to you," said the mage huffily as he took his leave.

* * *

As Eliwood's group began to advance, the mage's employer herself was waiting worriedly at the other village. She had hair the colour of fire, clothes the colour of purest snow and eyes the colour of emeralds. 

"Priscilla... has your escort returned yet?" asked a man standing behind the red-haired girl.

"No," sighed Priscilla. "He left yesterday in search of a way out of here... I just hope the soldiers of Laus haven't captured him."

"His search for help must have been fruitless. Marquess Laus has ordered that no aid be given to you," the man shook his head. "There's really nothing that any of us can do. I apologise, but..."

"No, no," Priscilla said hurriedly. "You could turn me over to the marquess, and yet you continue to grant me asylum. I'm grateful for that. Of course, if I simply went to the castle, this would all be over..."

"Don't fret over that," assured the man. "None of us are overly fond of the marquess. He's always threatening us. He treats us like slaves. All of these war preparations? We want nothing to do with them. We may be divided into territories, but we're Lycians one and all. We may be invaded by another country one day, but why does he want to start a war here at home? None of us understand what he is doing..." The man sighed as he threw his hands up in frustration, and went back into the village.

* * *

"Sigh... What am I going to tell Lady Priscilla?" groaned the mage as he paced the outside of the village. Just then, a series of shouts shattered his thoughts. 

"Hey!" yelled a cavalier. "It's the mage!"

"You know your orders!" commanded another. "Nab him alive!"

"Oh no..." The mage stepped back as the horsemen advanced, and produced two Pokéballs from his sleeve. "Slugma! Pikachu! Go!" he cried. A flaming gastropod came out from the first Pokéball, and a yellow mouse came out from the other. Its ears were black at the tips and it had red circles on its cheeks. Its back had a couple of brown stripes and its tail was shaped like a lightning bolt. "Pikachu!" it said.

"Ember and Thundershock!" shouted the young practitioner of magic as he ran his fingers through a yellow book. "Thunder!" he yelled, conjuring a storm of electricity that merged with the raining fire and lightning from his Pokémon.

"Ha!" Hector ran his axe through a soldier, killing him instantly. Serra followed him closely, sticking out her tongue at the grisly scene. Suddenly, she caught sight of a familiar purple-haired figure...

"Ohmigosh! It's _Erk!_" she whooped happily, hugging the mage from behind. "It's been _so_ long! What are you doing here?"

"ACK!" When Erk had managed to wrench himself free, he immediately saw who it was. "Oh... Serra." He said faintly, "You're the last person I wanted to see..."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" smiled Serra. "You wanted to see me again!" The comment immediately caused Erk to slap himself on the forehead. "Hey, I know! This is perfect!" Serra exclaimed. "Come with us and lend us a hand, Erk."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Erk.

"Come on!" insisted Serra as she pulled on his sleeve. "I'll even introduce you to Lords Hector and Eliwood! I know you, you're probably just wandering around without work!"

"No, Serra. I'm afraid I am gainfully employed. However..." Erk scratched his chin thoughtfully. "If you're fighting Laus... this might work out after all..."

"What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?" Serra asked annoyedly.

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here," explained Erk. "If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you."

"Deal!" Serra then shook Erk's hand so hard he felt it would drop off. Watching the bouncy cleric run off, Erk began to have doubts. "St. Elimine..." he prayed fervently. "Please protect me from this crazy woman..."

At the same time, Eliwood visited the village to warn the locals.

"Oh! So you've come to warn us of danger? You're battling Erik and his men, right?" asked the old man who had come out to greet him.

"Well, yes, but..." Eliwood began.

"Let me tell you, I'm on your side!" The old man patted Eliwood's shoulder. "My granddaughter... Marquess Laus took her away. He found her pretty, and forced her to the castle..." Wiping his eyes, the old man brought out an iron blade. "It's not much, but please take this," he said as he passed the blade to Eliwood. "It's a large sword, so you have to be strong to use it. It's a bit unwieldy, but it is a mighty weapon nontheless. I hope you can defeat the marquess' son, Erik... it would make our lives more pleasant.

"But..." Eliwood wanted to protest, but the old man had already gone back into the village. There was nothing the Pheraen youth could do as he gazed sadly at his new sword. Erik was an enemy like all the others he'd faced, but was he willing to strike down a classmate?

* * *

Meanwhile, several pirates across the sea were eyeing the mainland greedily. 

"Eh? What's this? Looks like a war's broken out," mused the leader. "Aha ha ha! Perfect! Time for a raid!" Rallying his friends, he shouted, "Up and at 'em, mates! That village is ripe for plunder!"

"Matthew! Look!" shouted Guy. "There are pirates coming from the south!"

"We'll just have to deal with them, won't we?" smirked Matthew. "Shadow is counting on us to get this right." Nodding to his Pokémon partner, Matthew shouted, "Aipom!"

"Nincada!" followed up Guy as he sent out the Trainee Pokémon.

"Fury Swipes!" they yelled together as their Pokémon flung themselves at the incoming corsairs. "Wah!" The pirates were taken by surprise and quickly defeated before they could even reach the coast. At the same time, Eliwood, Hector and the others did not seem to have any problems with the Laus troops, and Erik frowned as his troops were taken down one by one.

"Blast!" cursed Erik. "They're stronger than I had supposed!" Beckoning to a nearby soldier, he ordered, "To the castle! I want all the reinforcements available, and I want them now!" Quickly, the soldier rushed into the main hall and gave his report. "Lord Erik is struggling!" cried the soldier. "He requests reinforcements!"

"What?" Darin was apparently shocked. "Ready the men."

"Unbelieveable..." mused Ephidel from a corner. "These numbers cannot stop them." So saying, the cloaked figure turned to leave.

"Ephidel? W-Where are you going?" asked Darin.

"It seems that conquering Lycia might have been too much to ask of you after all," Ephidel replied. "I must inform my master. The Black Fang will be leaving at once."

"No!" Darin gasped. "You... you can't abandon us! Not at this stage!"

"Who was it that said Ostia mustn't learn of our plans?" asked Ephidel coldly. "Wasn't it you, Lord Darin? The marquess of Laus himself?"

"Y-Yes, it was," answered Darin shakily. "There's no turning back for me. Not now! P-P-Please! One more... Give me one more chance..." he begged. "I assure you, I will not disappoint Lord Nergal!"

"Very well..." Ephidel considered Darin's request, then ordered, "Assemble your men. We will regroup elsewhere."

"Eh? You can't mean..." Darin stared at Ephidel as he slowly realised what the cloaked figure implied. "My son... my home... am I to abandon them?"

"Would you fall in disgrace along with your son?" Ephidel replied. "Our master, Lord Nergal, is offering you the throne of all Lycia... surely a few sacrifices are not too much to ask?"

"Yes... you're right," mumbled Darin. "My destiny is greater than this. I was born to be king of Lycia."

"And as for an heir? You're still young, my lord. You will have time," continued Ephidel. "You must not let a moment's sentimentality cloud your judgement." Gazing dejectedly at the floor, Darin began to give orders for the castle guards to reassemble and leave Laus at once. Outside, Erik was waiting impatiently...

"Where are my reinforcements? Why haven't they come?" thundered Erik. Realising that there was no point in waiting, he decided, "I've no choice. I must attack! You!" The cavalier lord pointed to another soldier. "To the castle! Find more men!"

"Yes, my lord!" bowed the soldier.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Merlinus' tent, the cheery merchant was catching a quick snooze. "...Snoooore." 

"Merlinus, stay on your guard," urged Marcus as he roused Merlinus awake. "A moment of laxity can bring death from behind."

"Ah... how embarrassing..." yawned Merlinus. "But, Sir Marcus, do you really think the enemy will come this far...? I mean, we never do anything, we just sit here and wait..."

"No, no. This too is a very important duty. Protecting the line of supply is of vital importance," lectured Marcus. "Without weapons and potions, the battle cannot go on."

"Well... I suppose not..." Merlinus mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "But, you know... what can I do... EEEEEEEK!" He suddenly screamed. "Pirates!"

"What did I tell you?" Marcus growled, readying his sword. "Time for battle!"

* * *

By this time, Erk managed to get to the village where Priscilla had sought asylum. "Lady Priscilla!" he called. "Are you well?" 

"I should be asking you that, Erk," Priscilla said concernedly as she examined the mage. "Have you been wounded?"

"I'm fine," assured Erk. "Listen, my lady, I've found some friends who will help us."

"Truly?" Priscilla's eyes glistened with hope.

"We'll be joining up with Marquess Pherae's son," the mage continued. "Travelling with them seems to be the safest way for us to continue your search for your family."

"Erk!" scolded Priscilla.

"Oh, my apologies." Erk blushed sheepishly, "This isn't the place to discuss such things."

"I'm sorry, but..." Priscilla started to apologise.

"Lady Priscilla, my teacher entrusted you to my care," stated Erk. "Until you have reached your goal, I will not leave your side."

"Thank you, Erk." The troubadour smiled, then motioned to a Fire Horse Pokémon nearby. "It's time to go, Ponyta," she said as the equestrian creature neighed.

* * *

"Erik! Stop this nonsense!" shouted Eliwood as the cavalier drew near. "I've no wish to strike down a fellow classmate." 

"You sentimental fool! You think we're still in school?" Erik mocked. "Well, let me give you an education! First you will fall, and then Hector. Pherae and Ostia will be crushed beneath my foot! Soon, all of Lycia will be under our control!" The lordling threw out a Pokéball, summoning a red canine creature with black stripes and white fur decorating its head and tail. Leaping in front of Erik, it growled menacingly at Eliwood.

"Growlithe!" commanded Erik. "Flamethrower, now!"

"Growl!" The Puppy Pokémon spewed out a stream of fire. "Charmander!" Eliwood countered. "You use Flamethrower, too!"

"Chaaar!" Charmander breathed out a stream of fire as well. The two flame attacks collided as the Pokémon kept up the heat, and for a moment both the fighters were equally matched. However, Charmander's tail began to glow brighter as it increased its own firepower and sent a huge fireball bowling towards Growlithe, hitting the canine squarely.

"Is that the best you can do!" Erik laughed. Growlithe got back up on its feet, completely unscathed. "Growlithe's _Flash Fire_ absorbs all Fire-type attacks and turns it into attack power!" Pointing to Charmander, Erik ordered, "Take Down!"

"Growlithe!" The Fire-type dog charged into Charmander and knocked it straight into Eliwood. "Now, taste my lance!" Erik yelled as he raised his silver lance, ready to finish Eliwood off...

"Squirtle!" Just then, Hector's Squirtle came rapidly spinning from behind, and knocked Erik to the side so that he missed Eliwood completely.

"What!" Erik growled, then spotted the Ostian lord. "You!" he shouted.

"Stop this right now, Erik!" threatened Hector. "Or I'll have to run my axe through you!"

"We'll just see about that!" retorted Erik.

"Squirtle!" Hector ordered. "Water Gun!"

"Squir..." Funnily enough, Squirtle wasn't attacking Growlithe; instead it cowered besides Hector. Growlithe was leering at it as if there was a fire burning in its eyes. "What's that!" exclaimed Hector.

"It's Growlithe's _Intimidate_!" laughed Erik. "Growlithe makes use of its fierce appearance to demoralise its opponents! It's an attack against your Pokémon's will to battle!"

"Argh! Squirtle, get up!" Hector urged, but to no avail.

"Growlithe, Flame Wheel!" From its mouth, Growlithe shout out a burning wheel of fire that seared towards Hector and Squirtle. "Squir!" yelped the Tinyturtle as it was struck by the flames. Although it was a Water-type, it was still burned by the powerful fire attack, and it stood facing Growlithe, glaring.

"Squirtle! Water Gun!" shouted Hector.

"Flamethrower!" Like the twin Flamethrowers before, the attacks met each other in mid-air, and were on par in terms of intensity. Even though Hector had the type advantage, the attack power of Flamethrower was still stronger than that of Water Gun, and Squirtle found itself struggling as its assault was rapidly turning into steam.

"It can't go on like this!" Hector thought worriedly. "Growlithe's been boosted by its own _Flash Fire_ and it's showing no signs of tiring! We need a miracle here!" Suddenly, a thunderclap echoed across the sky as water droplets started to fall down from above. "What?" Erik exclaimed. "A shower? _Now!_"

"Of course! The rainfall that Hannah predicted!" Hector grinned to himself. "Squirtle! Fire your strongest Water Gun now!"

"Squirrrrrr!" Squirtle reared its head, then blasted a super-strong jet of water at Growlithe and Erik, its strength increased by the rain. "ARGH!" Erik screamed as Growlithe tumbled into him, throwing the cavalier off his horse. His silver lance dropped a few metres away.

"Grab him!" ordered Hector. Matthew, Oswin and Guy, who had reached the scene, quickly complied and pinned Erik to the ground. Aipom and Nincada restrained Growlithe as Lairon raised its foot over the puppy, threatening to bring it down if Growlithe made any sudden moves. "Unhand me!" yelled Erik. "I am no one's prisoner!" He tried to struggle free, but the people holding him were firm in their grip.

"Now that's settled," Hector nodded, "let's move to the castle. Darin has a lot of explaining to do..."

* * *

"Come on, Erik! Get up!" barked Hector. He and Eliwood had returned to the main hall once the entire team had scoured the whole castle to find no sign of Darin. 

"Ungh..." The lordling struggled into a seating position, an amazing feat for someone bound with a few layers of rope. "You... you peasants... you can't treat a proper noble like this!"

"It's too late for niceties! Be thankful you're still breathing!" Hector snarled.

"Erik, you must tell me," Eliwood said. "Where is your father? We've searched the entire castle, and there's no one here..."

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" scoffed Erik. "My father would not abandon..." He stopped short once he had realised Eliwood was telling the truth. "No!" howled the lordling. "He'd never... Ephidel..."

"Ephidel? Who's that?" asked Eliwood. Erik remained silent.

"Speak, cur! Do you want to die here?" Hector placed his axe near Erik's neck.

"Ah!" Erik jumped backwards and squirmed against the wall.

"Hector!" Eliwood reprimanded. Hector withdrew, allowing Eliwood to continue. "Erik... please. You must tell us everything you know," he pleaded. "I... I just want to know where my father is."

"...Ephidel... he appeared at the castle one year ago," Erik began. "He came... and my father changed. Ostia's position had always bothered my father... He felt Laus deserved to rule all of Lycia. But he'd never gone so far as to speak of rebellion..."

"Did you say... rebellion?" Hector asked, astonished. Erik then continued, "Ephidel had something... with it, he convinced my father to set this plan in motion. My father then sent envoys to several other marquesses. Marquess Pherae, he had approved of the idea."

"What?" Hector exclaimed.

"Never!" shouted Eliwood. "My father would never agree to such a thing!"

"Believe or disbelieve. That is your choice," Erik said simply. "First was Marquess Santaruz. Then Marquess Pherae's reply arrived. Marquess Pherae visited here six months ago to seal his approval."

"That's not... possible..." Eliwood murmured as he stared into empty space.

"My father and yours argued vehemently that day. Marquess Pherae always distrusted Ephidel. He tried to convince my father to send Ephidel and the Black Fang assassins out of Lycia. My father would not be persuaded, and Marquess Pherae left the castle. As you know, he then disappeared," ended Erik. Then, as a nasty little afterthought, he added, "I doubt he's still alive."

"No!" Eliwood shouted.

"Shut your mouth!" snarled Hector.

"Eliwood said he wanted to hear everything." Erik smirked evilly. "My father... he is but Ephidel's puppet. He'll listen anything to that villain says. Even watch his own son... die... Those are the sort of people you're dealing with. Marquess Pherae betrayed them. They would not let him live! Ha ha... ha ha ha ha ha ha..."

"Ah..." Unable to take in what he had heard, Eliwood dashed out of the room.

"Wait! Eliwood!" Hector chased after his friend, leaving Erik to cackle madly as he lay on the floor, accepting that his own father had abandoned him...

* * *

"Lord Hector." Oswin met Hector in the hallway. 

"Oswin!" shouted Hector. "Did Eliwood pass this way?"

"Lord Eliwood?" glanced Oswin. "He ran through that gate and ran outside."

"I see." Hector nodded, ready to continue the chase.

"Lord Hector! A moment, please," Oswin called.

"What is it, Oswin," Hector ran back impatiently.

"Let us return to Ostia," Oswin said simply. "The rumours... I've heard that... Lord Hector, I cannot approve of helping Eliwood... or Pherae... any longer."

"What are you saying?" Hector stared.

"We must think of Ostia's well-being," advised Oswin. "If Marquess Pherae was involved in a rebellion..."

"Oswin." Hector clenched his fists and squeezed out his words through gritted teeth. "You will take back those words."

"Lord Hector, I appreciate your feelings..." Oswin began, but was cut off.

"I know Eliwood's father very well," continued Hector, trying to keep his cool. "I'm telling you that he is a man worthy of our trust. You are in my service! Do you not feel you should follow my orders?" Oswin remained silent at his liege's reminder.

"Heed my words, Oswin. You are my brother's vassal. Your duties to guard me come second to this." Turning around, Hector dismissed the knight with a careless wave of his hand. "Return to Ostia, Oswin. You've done your duty... thank you."

"...My remarks about Marquess Pherae were improper," said the orange knight in shame. "I apologise completely."

"Oswin?" Hector exclaimed as Oswin proceeded to kneel before him. "Stop! That's enough! You need not bend your knee to me!"

"My lord, I would swear my service to you," Oswin said solemnly.

"Service... to me?" Hector was confused.

"Please accept my lance as your own." The knight said humbly as he brought out his spear in front of Hector. "Then return it with your blessings."

"Oswin, you..." The Ostian lordling was taken aback by Oswin's action.

"I am a knight in service to Castle Ostia," declared Oswin. "Until now, I have only offered my lance to Lord Uther. Yet... I now wish to offer you the same service. Please grant me that honour."

"Oswin..." Hector stared at the knight, then smiled and performed the necessary procedures.

* * *

When Hector found Eliwood, the redhead lordling was standing outside the castle, gazing forlornly at the ground. "Eliwood..." 

"My father is alive..." Eliwood mumbled. "And yet... I cannot believe he supports... rebellion. There must be... there has to be a reason..."

"I know," Hector nodded. "I don't believe any of this for an instant. My brother trusted Marquess Pherae more than anyone." Gently, he shifted Eliwood so they were speaking face to face. "First, we'll find your father and discover the truth," suggested Hector. "We'll talk to my brother after that."

"Hector, I'm sorry..." said Eliwood softly.

"Don't look like that," Hector consoled. "Your father is surely alive. Right?"

"Yes, of course..." Eliwood looked to the setting sun, a determined fire blazing in his eyes. "Marquess Laus... Black Fang assassins... Now this mysterious Ephidel... I'll find them all and prove my father's innocence!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Now... we go on to Sealen's bit. But what with school nowadays, don't count on it coming any sooner.  
Imppala: Bah... who cares about Sealen? I WANT MY DEBUT! RAWR!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	19. Chapter 15

ShadowedTactician: Urgh. Apologies for the late update, guys... school is a killer.  
Imppala: You're telling me... and it didn't help that you got sick again!  
Grim: Or that you have a niggling competition.  
ShadowedTactician: Quit yammering and help me already! 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
Imppala: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Obviously you have no idea how good Priscilla is in the game. Not only is she one of the best magic users, but she also maxes out her Luck, making her untouchable in the final stages of...  
ShadowedTactician: Blahdy, blahdy, blah. Moving on...

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Yes, yes, I do see your point. I am trying to work in the characters' various backgrounds into the story, but that's taking some organisation still. And the Pokémon bits are still prevailing as you will see in a certain side-chapter to come...

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: Yes, FadE, I am including support conversations. In fact, I included Marcus/Merlinus Support Level C conversation in the last chapter.  
Imppala: Must not have studied his supports much.

_RubyVulpix_  
Grim: To save time, all Pokémon allotment analysis will be explained when the fiction draws to a close. And now...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Talons Alight/VS Cloyster**

* * *

_Eliwood and his companions defeat Marquess Laus' son, Erik, and seize Castle Laus. Erik tells Eliwood of a shocking plan: a plot to use Laus as starting ground in a rebellion against Ostia. At first the Pheraen youth cannot take in this new information, but later becomes even more determined than ever to find his father. After the battle, the group rests in the castle and settle their affairs. They diligently prepare for any possible counterattack. They should've spotted anyone attempting to approach the castle. And yet, somehow, they find themselves facing an unforseen attack..._

* * *

"Lord Hector!" cried Oswin as he came running (or clanking and shuffling) from the main hall. "We're under attack!" 

"Is it Marquess Laus? He's come back to take the castle?" asked Hector. "Perfect! We'll catch him easily."

"No, it's not him..." Oswin frowned. "The attackers aren't regular army. Maybe they're mercenaries hired by Laus..."

"Mercenaries?" Shadow asked.

"Their movements are very rapid... coordinated," described the knight. "They've already made their way into the castle."

"For mercenaries, they're very, very good," Hector noted. "Eliwood, do you have any ideas?"

"My father told me something once..." recalled Eliwood. "There's a mercenary group extremely loyal to House Laus. Their leader is named Eubans, but he's called the Hurricane. He's famed for surprise attacks and lightning-swift strikes."

"Hmmm... This could be interesting," mused Hector. "Protect the throne! We will not lose the castle!"

"Yes, Lord Hector!" saluted Shadow and Grim, who rushed off to plan their strategy.

* * *

Meanwhile, the leader of the mercenary band was busily organising the team's assault, when a soldier riding a green dragon-like creature flew in. The dragon was a wyvern, and the soldier was a wyvern rider. "Sealen!" he shouted. 

"Is that you, Heath?" asked the nomad impatiently as he looked up.

"I've secured a retreat path, as Commander Eubans ordered," reported Heath. "Just in case something goes wrong..."

"I don't need you to tell me when to retreat," Sealen snapped. "If we lose the element of surprise, we'll fall back."

"I've heard there are Ostian knights among the energy forces," Heath pointed out. "Watch yourself, Sealen." After his warning, the wyvern rider flew off, leaving Sealen shaking his head.

"Are we friends now?" the nomad sighed. "Worrying so about a complete stranger... Heath, you weren't meant to be a mercenary."

* * *

"Mmmm..." Hannah hummed as she and her Xatu performed another ritual, under the request of Shadow. "Ah... I see you are surrounded, or soon will be. A dangerous situation, to be sure... don't worry about defeating every foe you face. Just mind your defences... And beware the enemy leader. Do not foolishly anger him. Observe his reach and the extent of his powers. Those with weak defences would do well to remain behind. That's common sense, yes?" she chuckled. 

"Is there anything else?" asked Shadow.

"What else... oh, yes. Of course," nodded Hannah. "If you would protect your valuables, watch out for thieves. If you don't, they'll steal your eyes from your sockets, they will!" Laughing, the fortune-teller opened her eyes. "Do you want me to repeat that?"

"That will be fine, Hannah." After pondering for half a minute, Shadow was ready.

"As our mission is to simply protect the throne until the enemy gives up and leaves, our plan shall also be simple," Shadow briefed as he pointed to various bits of his new map. "One or two of us shall stay behind to protect the throne while the others advance slowly to deal damage to the enemy and deter them from coming forward. There are a couple of chests which I need Matthew to raid, so he requires a few people to cover him. Understand?" No questions were asked, so Eliwood gave the order to move out immediately. Meanwhile, Sealen was also giving orders...

"Our goal is the throne," he stated. "We'll attack from the front and send another unit behind. We want to drive the enemy into a state of chaos. The ambushed units are concealed as ordered. When the enemy splits its forces, we strike. That's all," said Sealen finally. "Go!"

* * *

"Ah... your name is Priscilla, right?" asked Shadow. He was familiarising himself with the newest member of the group while he stayed behind with Marcus and Eliwood to guard the throne. 

"Yes, Shadow," bowed Priscilla. "Thank you for coming to my aid earlier on."

"It was nothing," smiled the tactician. "Had Erk not told us where you were, we couldn't possibly have known you needed our assistance. So what type of weapon do you use?"

"Well..." Priscilla blushed slightly. "I can't attack, but I am quite skilled in the use of staves."

"That's useful," Shadow noted. "At least we won't be shorthanded if we have multiple injuries that need dealing with."

Meanwhile...

"Yahoo! Treasure time! Treasure time!" Matthew sang as he unlocked a couple of chests, while the others took care of the incoming cavaliers, nomads and soldiers. "A Mend staff and silver axe..." mused the cheery thief. "I've got a pretty good idea who can use these... Here, Serra!"

"Ah!" Serra yelped as Matthew tossed the staff to her, nearly hitting her on the head. "Hey! Watch it!" she scolded while Matthew quickly passed the silver axe to Hector.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" commanded Erk. "Swinub, Icy Wind!" shouted Lowen. A combination of electric shocks and ice particles stormed towards the horde of enemies, throwing them backwards. "Is that all of them?" asked the green-haired cavalier.

"I think so," Erk said breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I don't see any more..."

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Priscilla's scream suddenly echoed throughout the castle.

"Everyone, fall back!" cried Oswin with urgency. "The enemy's attacking from behind!"

"Lady Priscilla!" "Lord Eliwood!" Immediately, the two frontline fighters ran back to the throne room...

* * *

"Ha!" The door crumbled into several pieces as Sealen busted it down after several tries. "I'll meet any challengers here. Go after the throne." 

"Yes, sir!" shouted the mercenary who was besides him. As the swordsman ran towards the throne, Sealen quickly tossed out a Pokéball, revealing a Pokémon about one-and-a-half metres tall. It had two thick, purple, spiky plates of shell on its sides that protected another grey layer of shell. A round black orb was in the centre of the Pokémon where its face was. A long grey spike extended above its face, as well as two purple ones that pointed outwards from its external shell. This was Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokémon.

"They're here to take the throne!" shouted Eliwood. "Charge!"

"Cloyster, Spikes attack!" ordered Sealen. The Water/Ice-type withdrew into its shell, then suddenly opened up, sending a barrage of sharp spikes spilling towards Eliwood's company. "Ungh!" The others grunted as the spikes bounced off their armour. Eliwood then tried to proceed, but the moment he put his foot down...

"OUCH!" Eliwood yelped, hopping on his other foot.

"Cloyster's _Spikes_ are scattered all over the floor!" Shadow exclaimed. "All our movements are limited!"

"Almost there!" The mercenary smirked as he neared the throne. "Ugh!" He grunted as he was thrown back. "What the..."

"Wobbuffet!" The Patient Pokémon stood proudly on the throne. A green aura appeared to be surrounding it. "That's Wobbuffet's _Safeguard_!" realised Shadow.

"Grrr... yaaa!" The mercenary grimaced, then brought his sword downwards. As he did so, the aura around Wobbuffet changed from green to red. "Uwaaa!" The swordsman gasped as a gash suddenly appeared on his forehead, causing him to bleed profusely.

"What's that?" Eliwood exclaimed.

"It's Wobbuffet's _Counter_!" explained Shadow. "It's returned the wound it was supposed to receive back at its deliverer!"

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet said proudly. Just then, Wobbuffet cringed unexpectedly in pain as a fighter struck it from behind, and was roughly pushed off the throne. "Oh no!" Shadow groaned. "Wobbuffet can't defend against attacks on its black tail!"

"Heh heh heh..." The axeman was about to seize the throne!

"Let's use our Pokémon and help!" shouted Marcus.

"We can't!" Shadow yelled back. "There's nowhere for them to come out! The floor is covered in spikes!"

"Bubblebeam!" Hector's voice rang out as the fighter was suddenly riddled with a storm of bubbles. "Sorry we're late!" panted the Ostian lord. "There were several enemies that needed taking care off."

"Never mind them, mind him!" Eliwood pointed to the nomad. "We can't get close to the leader thanks to these spikes!"

"Not a problem!" Hector grinned. "Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!"

"Squir!" The Tinyturtle Pokémon withdrew into its shell and spun across the floor, knocking all the spikes aside. "At all costs protect the throne!" shouted Hector. "Shadow, stay with Eliwood and me! The rest of you, protect the throne! We'll handle this guy!"

"But..." Oswin wanted to protest, but the serious look on Hector's face told him otherwise. Quickly, he rallied the others to guard the royal seat. "Squirtle, Water Gun now!" ordered Hector.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" commanded Eliwood.

"Cloyster, Withdraw!" The Bivalve Pokémon immediately closed its shell, allowing the attacks to bounce off its hard exterior. "Water Pulse, now!" Cloyster then reopened its shell, shooting a shockwave of water that threw the lords backwards. At the same time, Sealen shot out a storm of arrows that mixed with the water to fly towards their targets at an increased speed. Luckily, they stuck headfirst into the marble floor.

"Repeat!" Hector shouted. Squirtle and Charmander performed their attacks again, only to have them repelled in the same fashion, followed by another arrow-filled Water Pulse.

"This isn't working!" Eliwood panted. "Our attacks can't get past that rock-hard defence, and that combination of Water Pulse and archery isn't making it any easier!"

"It's Cloyster's _Shell Armour!_" noted Shadow grimly. "I've heard that even the strongest blows can't land a dent on it! But there's a pattern in his attacks!..." Quickly, Shadow whispered his plan to Eliwood and Hector, who immediately put it into action.

"Charmander!" Eliwood ordered. "Flamethrower again!"

"Withdraw!" As expected, Cloyster used its shell to block out the flame attack. "Water Pulse, Cloyster!" Sealen commanded.

"Squirtle! Ride the _Water Pulse_ with _Surf!_" yelled Hector. The Water-type reptile jumped into the swirling vortex of water, skimming through the hydro shockwave and avoiding the arrows inside.

"Cloyster! Withdraw!" Alarmed, Sealen ordered Cloyster to retreat into its shell again as Squirtle drew near.

"Grim! Disable attack, now!" The Duskull shot a glare in Cloyster's direction at Shadow's command, causing the Bivalve Pokémon to freeze in horror. Its _Withdraw_ had failed because of Grim's _Disable_!

"Finish it up with Focus Punch!" With Cloyster unable to attack in time, Squirtle's forceful knuckle came hard and fast, dealing a lot of damage to Cloyster's insides and sending it flying. Dazed and confused, Cloyster shut its shell, and began to glow with a powerful bright light...

"Nooooo!" Sealen stared in shock as Cloyster was thrown towards to him, and burst forth in a huge explosion!

"Whoa!" Shadow, Hector, Eliwood and their Pokémon were flung backwards. Sealen, being the nearest to the explosion, took most of the impact from the attack and crashed into a nearby wall. The nomad grimaced in pain as he felt his spinal column crack.

"Urgh..." Sealen coughed as he collapsed on the floor. "So... this is a mercenary's death..."

* * *

"Yes!" cheered Hector when the last of Sealen's troops attacking the throne were finished off. "We survived!" 

"The rest of the enemy units have begun to retreat," Oswin reported. "It must be part of their plan. Half of them are already gone."

"Blast!" Hector swore, as if hoping to sink his axe into a few more people. "You have to admire their efficiency, though. Euban's mercenaries... I won't forget this. We'll likely cross paths someday." The Ostian lordling frowned, "And there's the assassins I fought in Ostia..."

"Hector?" asked Eliwood. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing special," said Hector hurriedly. "We simply have to tighten our belts and prepare. It appears we have more than one enemy... Oswin!" He looked at the knight, who had been anticipating his orders.

"We'll see to the castle's defences at once..." began Oswin.

"No, I grow weary of defending things," Hector cut in. "Let's get out of here and pursue Marquess Laus. It's time to put him on the defence!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Imppala: Now... we go on to my bit. Finally!  
Grim: Bah... who cares about you?  
ShadowedTactician: ...Review. 


	20. Chapter 16

Imppala: Bwahahahahahahaha!  
Grim: Take cover! ARGH!  
ShadowedTactician: Sheesh. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Not much to say here... thanks for reviewing!

_Psycho Sword Lady_  
ShadowedTactician: It's nice to see you again, PSL. Don't worry about reviewing... with my current schedule, I can only update once a week too... And as much as I'd like to, I can't put in Karel; it's only Chapter...  
Imppala: She meant in the _story_, dimwit.

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review! You can expect story that is "my own"... two chapters from this one at maximum. Heh heh heh...

* * *

**Chapter 16: Noble Lady of Caelin/VS Nidorino**

* * *

_After repelling the mercenary forces of Eubans, Eliwood's group prepares to mount a pursuit of Marquess Laus, as suggested by Hector. Lord Darin and his knights are with the instigator of the rebellion against Ostia, the enigmatic Ephidel, who has brought them elsewhere. In order to prove what Erik had told him was correct, Eliwood and his allies chase after the fleeing marquess of Laus. Where that chase would lead, Eliwood could not have known..._

* * *

"We've received more news from the Ostian spy network, milord," Matthew reported as he read the message he'd gotten from a messenger Pidgey. "Darin and his knights seem to be advancing towards the east but there's no further information about where exactly they're headed." 

"Blast!" swore Hector. "Where on earth has that snake Darin gone?"

"I doubt he's left Lycia yet, but..." Eliwood frowned. "Hector, it's been five days. The death of Marquess Santaruz... our attack on Laus Castle... word of these things must have reached Lord Uther by now," said the Pheraen youth. "And yet he shows no sign of action... why?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons..." Hector sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "My brother has other concerns tying his hands right now."

"What do you mean?" asked Eliwood.

"It's Bern," replied his Ostian friend. "We've received disturbing reports over the past few months. King Desmond is behaving oddly. If he sees even the slightest crack in Lycia's defences, we believe he'll invade with all of Bern's might behind him."

"That serious?" exclaimed Shadow. Hector nodded, then continued, "My brother has only recently become marquess, as well as head of the Lycian League. He can't allow another country to see any weakness or discord."

"He has to present the face of stability and strength, is that it?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes," Hector replied. "It seems every country has a spy working in Ostia right now. They all want to assess the new marquess' temperament and skill. If they sense anything wrong, word will spread like wildfire."

"Hector, you're the marquess' brother," reminded Eliwood with a teasing smile. "Would not being at his side be seen as something wrong?"

"The marquess' brother is a well-known lout," smirked Hector. "If I _were_ at court, they'd sense something wrong."

"You're not too proud of that reputation, are you?" Eliwood asked as he jokingly punched Hector in the arm.

"Not in the least." Just then, Marcus barged into the room with an alarming message. "Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector!" he shouted.

"What is it, Marcus?" questioned Eliwood. "Have you heard something?"

"Yes, my lord," answered the veteran fighter. "A messenger from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise attack from Marquess Laus!"

"Castle Caelin?" gasped Eliwood.

"They've struck again," Hector nodded grimly. "Lord Hausen, is he unharmed?" Eliwood asked quickly.

"We've no word on Lord Hausen or his granddaughter, the Lady Lyndis," Marcus replied.

"I never expected them to attack Caelin..." Eliwood said softly as he gazed out of the window. "Lord Hausen... Lyndis..."

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector... what should we do?" asked Marcus.

"They might still be alive, right?" growled Hector as he brandished his axe. "There's only one thing we _can_ do!"

"We ride to their aid!" shouted Eliwood. "There might still be time!"

"Alright!" Shadow whistled. "Everybody move out!"

* * *

Meanwhile, near Castle Caelin, a red cavalier rode a brown deer-like creature into a forest after going around to survey the situation. Waiting for him was a group of people, consisting of a green-haired nomad girl, another cavalier on a horse-like animal with a blazing mane and tail, a purple-haired girl riding a pegasus, an adolescent archer and another young man in a red tactician's cloak. The characters were Kent, Lyn, Sain, Florina and Wil, though the last one was a stranger. He had a green creature by his side, which had a strangely-shaped head and a tail with three spikes, as well as several yellow stripes on its body. 

"Milady, I've returned, and I have brought news," reported Kent. "Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least fifty soldiers!"

"Are you sure about this, milady?" asked Sain worriedly. "We barely escaped... going back to the castle would mean certain death."

"My grandfather is in the castle," Lyn said firmly. "I left the castle on his orders, but... I can't leave him in there alone!"

"The numbers we face..." mused the stranger. "Rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task. I wonder if we can expect any reinforcements..."

"I overheard some of the Laus soldiers talking," said Kent. "They claim that Lord Eliwood invaded Laus and drove them out."

"Eliwood?" Lyn wondered. "Why would he attack Laus?"

"It's gets even more interesting," continued the cavalier. "Not only did Marquess Laus abandon his castle, but he also left his son, Erik, behind when he fled here to Caelin."

"That's despicable!" Sain exclaimed. "He abandoned his own son?"

"But at least we know Eliwood is in Laus," Lyn brightened up a little. "We might be able to ask him for help... assuming there was a way to contact him."

"If we are to avoid being caught, the best path would be through the forest," said Wil. "Shall I go?"

"I suspect you're right," consented Lyn. "Steeds cannot move well in woods. It'll take you a while, but if you travel lightly..."

"Lady Lyndis! I'll go!" volunteered Florina. "I can fly above the forest. I can be in Laus faster than anyone else."

"Florina?" The plainsgirl stared at her childhood friend as if she had just been ordered to jump in the lake. "You can't do this on your own! It's not possible!"

"Thanks to my time here, I'm no longer as timid around men as I used to be," Florina said. "And I've met Lord Eliwood before. I'm sure I can do this on my own."

"It will be terribly dangerous..." Lyn crossed her arms. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, but... I promised myself I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be." The pegasus knight blushed slightly. "I'll be fine! Trust me!"

"You've convinced me. The job's yours, Florina," smiled Lyn. "But you must promise me that you won't try anything impossible!"

"Yes, my lady. Farewell!" Tugging the reins on her winged steed, Florina took to the skies and began to fly towards the west.

"Did you hear our meek Florina? She sounded most forceful!" commented Sain when Florina had left. "Beautiful!"

"She's become a full-fledged pegasus knight," nodded Kent.

"Yes, she has," Lyn agreed, smiling at the disappearing figure on the horizon.

"All for you, Lady Lyndis," added Wil. "That's quite gallant."

"When we lived on the plains, I was always her protector," sighed Lyn as she remembered her childhood days. "I know I shouldn't feel sad, and yet..."

Meanwhile, a Laus soldier scurried over to the knight in charge. "Commander Bauker!" he shouted. "There's something in the southern skies!"

"Is that... a pegasus knight? Where do you suppose she's going?" muttered Bauker as he squinted against the sunlight. "It doesn't matter. We've been told not to let anyone out of Caelin." Motioning over to some of his troops, he ordered, "Archers! Advance! Bring her down!"

As the archers began to move forward, Florina was already nearing the western border of Caelin...

"To reach Laus, I must go over to the forest... and fly north," Florina said to herself. "Then, I'll have to... Wait!" Florina suddenly noticed a group of thirteen walking from the direction of Laus. "Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet... Ah! That man in the lead! It's Lord Eliwood!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the Pheraen noble. "He's come to Caelin's aid! That's wonderful! I have to tell him where Lady Lyndis is waiting!"

* * *

"I've spotted the enemy..." frowned Shadow as Eliwood's group neared the castle. "Why are their archers advancing? They're aiming at something up high..." 

"Lord Eliwood, look! Up there! A pegasus knight!" pointed Marcus. Sure enough, there was a young girl riding a winged horse amongst the clouds, and she was flying towards the group. "Lord Eliwood!" she shouted.

"Could it really be..." Eliwood squinted at the familiar figure. "Florina, is that you?"

"Yes!" cried the pegasus knight as she came closer. "I'm Lady Lyndis'..."

"Fire!" commanded a soldier of Laus about a hundred metres away. Immediately, at least a dozen arrows left their bows and seared towards their target.

"Florina!" shouted Eliwood. "Fly lower!"

"Wha... Oh!" Florina turned around, only to see the arrows flying in her direction. "Aaaaaaah!"

The last thing the pegasus knight knew before blacking out was hearing Eliwood scream her name, tumbling off her pegasus, and collapsing onto something which made a funny groaning sound, like "Oooh!"...

* * *

"...Ah..." Slowly, the pegasus knight opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, with Eliwood kneeling next to her. "Can you hear me, Florina?" Eliwood asked. 

"Lord Eliwood?" Florina looked up at the noble, and immediately blushed. "I..."

"Those archers almost hit you," explained Eliwood. "You avoided the arrows, but you lost your balance and fell."

"And yet... I'm not hurt." The pegasus knight said as she sat up and checked herself. "I fell from such a height. What..."

"You got lucky. I didn't," A male voice muttered behind her. "You landed right on top of me!"

"Oh!" Alarmed, Florina leaped up and stood next to Eliwood. "Hector saved you," said Eliwood, introducing the Ostian lordling.

"I saved no one! I simply gave her someplace soft to land!" snapped Hector. "A bale of hay could have done more than I did!"

"Eeek! Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry!" apologised Florina meekly, blushing even harder than ever.

"You were lucky, Florina. If you had landed on me, I could have caught you," Eliwood remarked. "Or your pegasus either!"

"They fell one after the other! I couldn't get out of the way!" Hector grumbled.

"M-M-My pegasus, too?" Florina gasped. "I am so... I truly... I don't know what to say! I... um... I..."

"No apology needed," replied the Ostian noble. "You do need to tell us why you're here, however."

"Yes, of... of course!" Reminded of her mission, the pegasus knight began to give her report. "Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest. She's waiting for a chance to assault the castle."

"She's what! Ah..." Eliwood was surprised. "Still, it's good to hear she's safe."

"She's fine," assured Florina. "However, Lord Hausen's been captured. He's still in the castle."

"I see," nodded Eliwood. "Let's go then!"

Near the castle, Bauker had witnessed Florina's descent. "Someone get up there and scour the area!" he ordered. "I want to know if we brought down that pegasus knight! If she's still breathing, make her stop!"

"My lord!" cried a soldier. "To the west! We're under attack! It's the Pheraen noble, Eliwood!"

"He's here, eh?" smirked Bauker. "Now's our chance to show Marquess Laus our loyalty. Our opponents are a motley band of fools! They're no match for us!"

* * *

"Hannah, will you help us again?" asked Shadow. 

"Heh heh heh... of course!" Pocketing her pay, Hannah's hands met with Xatu's wings once more. "I see... a new companion," she began, motioning to Shadow. "Strong of will, strong of heart. You must combine your strengths and work together."

"A new companion, hm?" the tactician mused. "I wonder who it could be..."

"Lances... yes, lance wielders are invaluable here," continued Hannah. "Use the woods well. You will need magic, as well as your rapier and hammer... that is all I see."

"Alright," nodded Shadow. "Since Hannah said that lance users will be our best fighting force, I suggest that Florina, Marcus and Lowen take the lead. Everyone will back them up from behind. Matthew and Dorcas shall stay behind to guard Merlinus. If there are no questions..." The tactician raised his hand as a signal to everybody to move out. "Then we're off!"

Meanwhile, in the forest Lyn and her friends were at...

"What's taking Florina so long?" Lyn said worriedly. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone like this! Imppala, what shall we do?"

"Well, there's no sense in waiting, is there?" The young man replied. "Let's move out! Florina could need our help!"

"Right!" Sain raised his lance as he rode out of the trees. "Beauteous Florina! Do not fear!" he shouted. "Your knight in shining armour has come to save you!"

"I think _you're_ the thing Florina needs saving from," Imppala muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Florina!" Eliwood yelled over the noise of fighting. "There's a village over there! Go warn the locals!" 

"Y-Yes, Lord Eliwood!" Quickly, Florina flew over to a village in the west and touched down neatly in front of the gates.

"Ah... You are a knight of Caelin, are you not?" asked an elderly woman who happened to be outside.

"Yes," nodded Florina. "Please, close your gates. We're trying to rescue Lord Hausen from the castle!"

"What? Lord Hausen's still in the castle?" exclaimed the woman. "Oh..." Rummaging in her pocket, the elder took out a shining red jewel and pressed it into Florina's hand. "This was to be for our daughter's wedding, but... here."

"I..." Florina began to hesitate, as she usually did.

"Please, help Marquess Caelin," pleaded the woman. "Our lord needs rescuing."

"...Alright." Florina nodded, before keeping the red gem in a pouch and flying away. At the same time, Sain was visiting another village in the east, under the command of Imppala.

"Ah, you there!" A teenage boy waved his hand at the cavalier. He was busily polishing a lance with a huge metal tip. "You're a Caelin knight, aren't you?"

"Indeed I am!" said Sain proudly as he puffed his chest. "Would you be so kind as to warn your fellow villagers to close the gates? We're trying to fight a battle here..."

"Oh! In that case, I've just a bit of advice for you," the boy piped up. "Marquess Laus' man, the one called Bauker, seems like a gentle man, but his skill is near legendary. Do you carry weapons suited for battling knights?"

"Er... I've got a steel lance and an iron sword," Sain admitted. "Will those do?"

"I thought as much. Here, take this if you please." Gently, the boy took the lance he was polishing and passed it to Sain. "It's a heavy spear, a weapon effective against armoured knights," he explained.

"Thanks," grunted Sain as he rode off. "I can see where it got its name..."

* * *

As Shadow and Imppala continued to lead their separate groups, no one realised that there were two tacticians behind the rapid depletion of the Laus forces... and for some, they were much less aware that they would be meeting up with some old acquaintances... 

"Whew... I'm sorry, Huey. You must be tired from all the flying we've done. You need some water," said Florina kindly to her winged steed. Huey gave a series of neighs in agreement as his mistress fed him some of the refreshing liquid from a container. "That's a good boy."

"Hey, you! You're in the way! Move!" barked Hector.

"Kyaaaa!" Screaming, Florina hid behind her pegasus.

"This is a battlefield! It's not a stable!" The Ostian lord continued. "I'm not picking you up if you get shot down again!"

"Hector!" scolded Eliwood. "You shouldn't be so hard on her!" Before Hector could say anything in response, a plainsgirl and another person in a red cloak had rushed to the scene.

"Florina!" exclaimed Lyn in relief. "You're unharmed! I'm so relieved!"

"Lyndis!" shouted Eliwood.

"Eliwood? You made it!" Lyn turned to the Pheraen noble. "Thank you!"

"Florina told us where you were," Eliwood explained. "We're here to help."

"Was my service at all helpful, Lady Lyndis?" asked Florina.

"Of course! You've saved us!" beamed Lyn.

"Teehee!" Florina giggled. "I'll do even better next time!"

"I'm counting on it." Suddenly, Lyn noticed Hector standing beside Eliwood. "Are you an ally, too?"

"Yep, that's what it looks like," shrugged Hector.

"In that case," Lyn began, "I have something to tell you..."

"We're a bit busy now," Hector informed. "Save it for later."

"What? Hold on!" shouted Lyn as Hector started to run for the castle. "Wait just a minute!"

"Let's go, Lyn." Eliwood said as he grabbed the plainsgirl by the hand. "We still have to rescue your grandfather!"

"Oh! Of course!" Lyn nodded. As the three lords made their way to the castle, Shadow and Imppala caught sight of each other.

"Imppala! Is that you?" Shadow could not believe his eyes. "What're you doing with Lady Lyn?"

"As ever, Shadow," grinned Imppala. "Electrike 'n' I passed by a couple of months after you left Caelin, and everyone was still talking about you and your exploits. I heard that they needed a new tactician at the castle, so I stayed!"

"That's nice," smiled Shadow. "Well, you'd better follow those three lords. I'll guide the others."

"Thanks, bro!" smirked the red tactician. "I'll see you later!"

* * *

When the two groups of people met with each other, a series of cheers and astonished exclamations were heard as the members of the old "Lyndis' Legion" were reunited. Sain started to try and woo Serra again, much to the chagrin of Kent. Matthew, Dorcas and Erk could only sigh, remembering the time they had spent together a year before. However, for Wil, there was yet another familiar face in the band of fighters... 

"Hunh?" The male archer rubbed his eyes, thinking for a moment that he was dreaming. But there was no question about it: the chartreuse bandanna, the green pigtails, the leather clothes... that was definitely Rebecca! "Hey! Rebecca?" he called. "Yeah! Rebecca!"

"...Um, who are you again?" frowned Rebecca.

"Wha? It's me!" Wil was a bit stunned that Rebecca could not remember who he was. "You know, Wil! The guy next door!"

"...Well..." Rebecca continued to frown. "I know of no such person."

"Really?" asked Wil, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Sorry... I guess I've got the wrong person. Well, so long..." Sighing dejectedly, the older archer left.

"Hm? Wait... Wait!" yelled Rebecca, but Wil was already earshot. "Drat!"

* * *

"Prepare to fall before your master!" smirked Bauker as the three lords and Imppala drew near. "Go, Nidorino!" The commander summoned forth a Pokémon that was covered in purple leathery skin and had sharp spikes lined across its back. A longer, sharper spike sat atop its head, as did two large ears. "Nido!" growled the creature. 

"Eliwood! Please, hold back!" shouted Lyn. "This is my battle. I _will_ save my grandfather!"

"Alright, but be careful, Lyndis!" warned Eliwood. Lyn smiled back at him, before tossing out a Pokéball of her own, sending out her Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur! Bullet Seed, now!" Lyn ordered.

"Nidorino, Poison Sting!" Bauker countered. The needles and seeds met each other in mid-air and collided with an explosion.

"Ivysaur, try Vine Whip!" At Lyn's command, a couple of vines extended from beneath Ivysaur's leaves and wrapped around Nidorino's legs. Ivysaur then began to fling Nidorino about like a missile on a sling. "That's the way, Ivysaur!" cheered Lyn.

"Grrr... Nidorino, Shock Wave!" Bauker shouted. Nidorino cringed for a moment, then sent an electric current through Ivysaur's vines. Although the attack was too weak to do any significant damage to Ivysaur, it was still strong enough to release Ivysaur's grip on Nidorino. Stunned, the Seed Pokémon dropped its prey to the ground. "Flatter!" The male counterpart of the Nidoran species then began to make peculiar growling noises that had Ivysaur captivated.

"Ivysaur! Bullet Seed again!" called Lyn. Her Pokémon opened its mouth to shoot out its missiles once more, but this time Ivysaur couldn't stop bumbling around, firing its Bullet Seed attack randomly.

"Kyaaaa!" Lyn screamed as the seeds exploded right in front of her, throwing her backwards along with Eliwood, Hector and Imppala. "What, what..."

"Nidorino's _Flatter_ has confused Ivysaur and sharply increased its attack power!" cried Imppala. "Ivysaur is attacking without a mind of its own!"

"Nidorino, finish with Horn Drill!" Bauker sneered. At once, the horn on Nidorino's head began to spin at an alarmingly fast speed, as Nidorino rammed itself into Ivysaur. The Seed Pokémon was neatly tossed aside, completely out for the count.

"Ah! Ivysaur, return!" Lyn withdrew the Grass-type Pokémon in a beam of red light. Quickly, she threw out another Pokéball, from which emerged a bird with mostly blue feathers, except for a red forehead and chin as well as a white breast. "Taillow!" it chirped.

"Taillow! Wing Attack, now!" Lyn commanded. The Tinyswallow Pokémon stretched its wings outwards and started to dive sharply towards Nidorino.

"Nidorino, Tackle!" ordered Bauker. The two Pokémon lunged themselves at each other, clashing in mid-air. Suddenly, Taillow swerved to the right, apparently wincing from pain.

"Taillow! What's wrong?" cried Lyn.

"Heh heh heh..." Bauker sniggered, "Your Taillow has been poisoned by Nidorino's _Poison Point!_" The knight raised a gloved hand. "Nidorino! Horn Drill again!"

"Mirror Move, Taillow!" As Nidorino charged with its spinning horn, Taillow darted forward, a swirling tornado forming at its beak. As the two Pokémon clashed once more, a screeching sound was heard as Nidorino's horn spun against Taillow's twister.

"_Mirror Move_ is an attack that copies the opponent's attack," Imppala stated. "As a result, both Taillow's and Nidorino's assaults are en par with each other in terms of strength... what!" Suddenly, Taillow tensed, and without warning the tornado originating from its beak doubled in size!

"Nido!" Nidorino was quickly overwhelmed by the stronger attack, and was knocked out by the drilling motion of the twister. "What! Impossible!" Bauker exclaimed. "How could Nidorino's Horn Drill have..."

"I get it!" realised Imppala. "Taillow's offensive strength was amplified by its own _Guts_, which in turn was activated by its poison status!"

"Drat!" cursed Bauker. "I'll have to finish you off myself!"

"You'll have to deal with me first!" Lyn challenged, unsheathing her Mani Katti. "Swords Dance!" she yelled, splitting into three swordfighters at once.

"Hah?" Confused, Bauker stood in shock, letting the three Lyns dash forward and deliver several slashes across his armour. "GAH!" he yelped in pain as Lyn performed the final blow, stabbing him through the chest. "We've been... defeated? Such... a shame..."

* * *

"Commander Bauker... he was a fierce enemy," commented Eliwood once the castle had been seized. Turning to the plainsgirl, he continued, "Lyndis, once we've defeated the remaining foes, the castle's yours." 

"Thank you, Eliwood. If not for your help, I don't know where I'd be right now," thanked Lyn.

"All of this happened because we routed Lord Darin at Laus," Eliwood explained. "It's only right that we help."

"You explained your motives to me, Eliwood," Lyn reminded. "This is about your father. I would do the same thing in your position. What happened in Caelin is not your fault."

"Thank you. However, until your castle is yours again, I take responsbility," said the Pheraen noble firmly.

"I understand," bowed the plainsgirl. "Thank you."

"Eliwood! We're moving into the castle!" called Hector. "Alright," Eliwood acknowledged.

"Who's that?" asked Lyn.

"Oh, yes. Let me introduce you," said Eliwood. "Hector!"

"What?" Hector asked impatiently as he came over.

"This is Lyndis. She's Lord Hausen's granddaughter," Eliwood introduced. "Lyndis, this is Hector. He's Lord Uther's brother."

"His brother? Really?" Lyn asked, apparently amazed.

"Yes," nodded Hector.

"I was watching the way he fights... he's not like you, Eliwood," noted Lyn with a slight frown. "He's somewhat like my own knights, but different still. He relies so much on power. It's like he's never been..."

"I haven't. I taught myself how to fight," Hector retorted.

"I've no issue with that," Lyn replied, "but the way you swing that axe around... you're a threat to your allies! You should be more watchful."

"What do you say?" growled the Ostian lordling.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood raised his eyebrow. "What's come over you?"

"Hm? Oh... I... My apologies," said Lyn sheepishly. "I didn't intend to seem too critical." Hector merely sulked.

"Granted, Hector's style may be a tad dangerous, but... there's no one I depend on more," Eliwood defended. "You may think him careless, but he's always aware of his surroundings."

"The more you praise me, the less worthy I sound," grumbled Hector.

"Lyndis, once you fight alongside Hector, I'm sure you'll understand," said Eliwood.

"I'm sure you're right," agreed Lyn. "I apologise, Hector. I'm honoured to have your help."

"No apology necessary," Hector smiled back. "I'm glad I can lend a hand."

"Let's go inside, shall we?" asked Eliwood.

* * *

"Shadow! Is it really you, Shadow?" Lyn said excitedly as she finally noticed the tactician she had known for so long. "So good to see you! Have you been well?" 

"I've been fine, milady," grinned Shadow. "It's good to see you're alright."

"Well met, Shadow," Kent smiled. "Good to see you again."

"Well! This really is a pleasant surprise," commented Sain enthusiastically.

"Hello, Shadow!" greeted Wil. "Has it really been a year?"

"What's wrong, Florina?" asked Lyn kindly. "You needn't hide back there."

"Um... Nice to see you again," mumbled the pegasus knight as she stepped out from her hiding place among the others. "I don't suppose you... do you... remember me?"

"Of course I do, Florina," Shadow smiled. "And so does Grim!"

"Kull!" The Requiem Pokémon appeared besides Shadow's head, scaring Florina into hiding.

"Everyone who remained in Caelin speaks of you fondly," Lyn added. "We're always saying 'I wonder where Shadow is...'"

"Aw, really?" Shadow almost blushed. "You really didn't need to say that! But, I really think we should be moving into the castle..."

"Yes, you're right," nodded Lyn. "This isn't the best time to catch up. We're here to rescue my grandfather. Shadow, will you help me again?"

"Naturally," bowed Shadow. "I will aid you like I did before."

"Great!" Pulling Imppala over, Lyn began to introduce her new tactician. "Before we move in, I'd like you to meet Imppala. He's been helping me with matters in Castle Caelin alongside Chancellor Reissmann..."

"So I hear, milady," Shadow grinned widely. Imppala's face was plastered with an equally huge smile. "You two know each other?" Lyn asked.

"We've been friends since childhood," Imppala explained. "We last met at a tacticians' guild a few years back, after agreeing to go our separate ways to journey the lands, in search of quests to challenge our tactical minds."

"Hey!" Hector shouted. "Are you going to move in or not?"

"Coming!" called Lyn. "Let's go, Shadow! Imppala!" Grabbing her two tacticians, the plainsgirl sped through the huge gate leading into the castle...

* * *

"Ri... ridiculous..." Darin was muttering. "Even Bauker?" 

"Lord Darin, it's time to give up this madness. Further resistance is meaningless," advised Hausen. "For what you've done, you may never be forgiven, but it's not too late to try. Tell Eliwood everything. He'll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf."

"I... I've lost..." mumbled the power-mad leader.

"Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time. Let me speak for you," Hausen offered. Just then...

"Gurr... Guaaaa!" screamed the elderly marquess as Ephidel stabbed him and roughly pushed him aside. "None of that now," the assailant said calmly. "Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice."

"L-Lord Ephidel?" exclaimed Darin.

"There is no turning back for you now. You should know that," Ephidel reminded. "First, Marquess Santaruz... and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are on your head."

"What? It was by your hand that they both died!" Darin stammered. "I-I never asked for this."

"Yes, I killed them..." agreed Ephidel. "...For you."

"To... trap me?" For a rare moment, the mad marquess made an intelligent comment, even though he didn't realise it.

"Don't be absurd. I follow my master's orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you," said the cloaked man. "The crown of a united Lycia... and once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire?"

"...Yes... yes, of course," nodded Darin. "That dream _is_ still worth a few sacrifices, isn't it?"

"You're exactly right. Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long we have the master's power behind us, we cannot be defeated," Ephidel stated. "We'd do well to leave now, before those meddlesome worms arrive. You will leave everyone from Laus behind. We will use them to delay our foe," he instructed.

"Everyone... my soldiers?" Darin asked doubtfully. "But... who will protect me?"

"The Black Fang and I will more than suffice for that task," replied Ephidel. "There is nothing else you need, I assure you."

"Yes... I... I see that now," conceded the marquess. "Where do we go from here?"

"To the Dragon's Gate... our master awaits us there," Ephidel answered. "The master has informed me our hostage may be all we need. If all goes well, we may be able to perform the ceremony with him alone."

"Oh! Is that so? I suppose we've nothing to worry about," said Darin relievedly.

"That is correct. Now please, begin your retreat," commanded Ephidel. "I have two or three orders to give, then I will be right behind you." Once Darin had left the room, Ephidel wasted no time in putting out all the lights. "Pathetic imbecile..." he sniggered. "Leila? Where are you?" Ephidel called. At once, a red-haired woman wearing assassin's clothing appeared out of nowhere. An Aipom with a flower on its forehead perched on her right shoulder. "I'm here," she said simply.

"While Eliwood is occupied, finish off Marquess Caelin and hide the body," Ephidel ordered. "The enemy will waste precious time searching for him."

"As you command..." nodded Leila.

"You know, you've only been with the Black Fang a short while," noted Ephidel. "However, you are quite skilled... I look forward to watching you."

"Yes, sir." The woman bowed as the mysterious Ephidel departed the room, to go to the place where his master dwelt...

* * *

Imppala: Now... we continue my bit.  
Grim: Bah... who cares about you?  
Imppala bashes Grim up  
Grim: Ow... how did you manage to do that?  
Imppala: Simple. My Electrike knows Odour Sleuth.  
Electrike: Yeah!  
Grim: ...  
ShadowedTactician: ...Review. 


	21. Chapter 17

Imppala: Bwahahahahahahaha!  
Grim: Don't you think it's getting a bit old by now?  
ShadowedTactician: Alright, for that you're replying this round's reviews!  
Imppala: Darn you... 

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
Imppala: Marry the fiction? Can she do that?  
ShadowedTactician: Frankly, modern society is getting too open-minded for my liking.

_Elven-girl10_  
Imppala: Naturally, as you will come to see, Shadow's had to edit the conversations a little.  
ShadowedTactician: Can you imagine me doing Florina/Hector Support Level C conversation?  
Grim: As in-character as it was, it's still a waste of cartridge space.

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, yes, that was one-time. If we kept adding tacticians, statistically speaking we'd need an army the size of Lycia to match. Besides, I only added him in reluctantly after realising there was a scenario where two tacticians were needed.  
Imppala: Oi!

_Generic Reviewer_  
Imppala: Technically, you would be correct. But since Bullet Seed is classified as a Special-type attack, neither of us supposed it mattered.

_Imppala_  
Imppala: ...Okay, this is just plain stupid. How do you expect me to reply to myself?  
ShadowedTactician: Don't look at me! You were the one who had to do the evil laugh!  
Grim: Sigh...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Whereabouts Unknown/VS Granbull**

* * *

_Eliwood and colleagues defeat Bauker, one of Marquess Laus' lackeys. They then press on toward Castle Caelin. Yet inside the castle many Laus soldiers remain. Eliwood and friends begin the assault on the castle to save Marquess Caelin._

* * *

In a large group, the three lords led everyone else into the castle. The bloodstains of battle could be seen everywhere on the walls and floor. 

"There are still quite a few Laus soldiers in the castle," noted Eliwood.

"Where are the Caelin guards?" asked Hector.

"I think about half of them were killed in the surprise attack," Lyn frowned in thought. "The survivors must be here somewhere..."

"They might be locked away as prisoners," Imppala suggested.

"Then we'd better rescue them quickly," Eliwood said grimly. "If Marquess Laus decides to hold them hostage, it will make seizing the throne much more difficult."

"It's settled then!" Hector clapped his hands. "Let's find the guards and retake the castle!"

"Hold on, Grandfather..." prayed Lyn. "We'll be there shortly."

"Seize the throne!" shouted Eliwood. "It's time to reclaim the castle!"

* * *

"Well, I say we just rush 'em and rescue the marquess!" suggested Imppala. 

"Hold on a minute, Imppala," Shadow interjected. "Let's consulted Hannah for advice... will you help us, Hannah?" He asked the old woman.

"50 gold, please!" smiled Hannah as she requested her payment. Once Shadow had given it to her, she joined limbs with her Xatu and closed her eyes. "Sky riders beware... this battle is not for you. You will need a thief," Hannah began. Florina looked a little worried upon hearing the first comment, while Matthew rubbed his hands in glee.

"There will be a meeting..." continued the fortune-teller. "Take the polite girl... the flame-haired beauty." Priscilla's heart leaped a little, and only Erk knew why. "And again, take your rapier and hammer," finished Hannah.

"She can see all _that?_" Imppala was visibly impressed.

"Apparently," replied Shadow. "Could you lead this attack, Imppala? I'm pretty sure you've got a better idea of the castle's insides, since you've been around longer than I have. I'll wait out here with Oswin, Florina and Serra to protect Merlinus."

"Gladly!" grinned Imppala, at the prospects of fighting and action. "You can count on me!"

"Imppala..." Eliwood approached the two tacticians. "The captured Caelin soldiers are most likely exhausted. I'd like to protect them and keep them from having to fight. I realise that makes it difficult for you to plan a strategy, but... I will do my best to take up their share of the fighting."

"Don't worry," Imppala assured. "I'll try my best to ensure their safety."

"Thank you, Imppala." The Pheraen lordling smiled, "Now, please tell us what we should do."

* * *

As Shadow and Imppala discussed how to recapture the throne and save the soldiers, one of them was having a shady conversation with his jailer... 

"Hey, you," hissed a red-haired swordsman to the Laus soldier standing guard. He was clothed in a dark blue mercenary's suit and had a blackbird creature perched on his shoulder. "Let me out of here."

"What?" The jailer turned to look disdainfully at the prisoner talking to him.

"Marquess Ostia's brother is among your enemy, right? Let me out, and I'll help you," the mercenary continued. "But I must have the brother. I've a score to settle with House Ostia."

"Do you think me a fool?" scoffed the jailer. "You work for House Caelin! I cannot trust your word!"

"Then I'll have to break down this door and go through you," sneered the mercenary as he brandished his sword. "You were using Lucius as a hostage, but now he's here with me..."

"Uh..." The Laus soldier sweated nervously. The mercenary was right; he was at a disadvantage now that he had lost his bartering counter.

"No, Lord Raven! You mustn't!" shouted the Elimine acolyte from aside. "You cannot betray your debt to Marquess Caelin!"

"Shut up, Lucius!" snapped the man called Raven. "You think me foolish, but you don't understand..." Turning back to the jailer, he asked coldly, "How about it?"

"Very well." Reluctantly, the jailer opened the door. "You! Get out!" he barked at Raven. "Remember, if you betray us, your companion dies."

"I see," Raven nodded. "Just remember, if that happens... you die next." Glaring menacingly, he shoved the soldier aside. "Urr..." groaned the jailer.

"Wait! You can't go alone! It's too dangerous!" Lucius grabbed Raven by the arm, unwilling to let go.

"Lucius, stay here and be quiet. I'll be back for you," ordered Raven. "Let's go, Murkrow."

"Krow! Murkrow!" The blackbird Pokémon cawed as it flew after its master.

"Lord Raven!" cried Lucius, but it was too late.

* * *

"Matthew!" called Imppala. "Yes?" The thief asked as he scurried over. 

"If memory serves me, there are several valuable items in the castle vaults over there," Imppala explained. "I think you ought to go and grab some of them; they could prove useful in our battle."

"Say no more!" Matthew said brightly as he dashed over to the coffers. Suddenly, from behind a corner dashed out several soldiers wielding bows.

"Archers!" exclaimed Imppala. "Everybody, rush them! Don't give them a chance to attack!"

"Heh!" Bartre grinned as he sent out his Zangoose. "Crush Claw, now!"

"Squirtle, use Iron Tail!" commanded Hector. The two Pokémon charged forward, cleanly knocking out the Laus fighters. Meanwhile...

"Whew! Didn't think they'd be smart enough to guard the vaults, too," Matthew breathed as he wiped sweat from his brow. "Thanks for coming along with me, Erk."

"No problem," replied the mage. "I shall go back to join the others."

"Well, now, what do we have here?" The thief said to himself as he and Aipom fiddled with the locks. "A hero crest, and an Unlock staff... eh?" Instinctively, Matthew put his ear to the ground. "It sounds like reinforcements. I'd best return to the main group!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle... 

"This is so boring!" Serra was whining away, as she usually did. "Why won't something happen?"

"At least you're not inside fighting with the others," Shadow chided, knowing how Serra hated violence.

"Well I wish something would happen!" As Serra snapped, a group of horsemen appeared in the distance...

"Cavaliers! And nomads!" Oswin shouted. "They must be working for Marquess Laus too!"

"Aiiiieee!" Upon hearing the word 'nomad', Florina dashed into Merlinus' tent, screaming. "I guess she's still afraid of bowmen..." Shadow commented as he sweated. "Now we're one fighter short! Serra, what are you doing?" The cleric in question was fumbling about with a Pokéball attached to her belt.

"Usually I wouldn't lower myself to such a level, but I guess I don't have much choice..." mumbled Serra. "Go, Corsola!" Out from her Pokéball emerged what looked like a pink-and-white stone animal. It had a pair of eyes and mouth for a face, while its body had several spikes jutting outwards. Six rocky stubs made its limbs.

"You have a Corsola?" Shadow was surprised.

"I found it along with Erk's Pikachu when he escorted me back to Ostia last year," Serra explained. "Corsola, Rock Blast!"

"Lairon! Help us out with Rock Slide!" Oswin ordered as he sent out the Iron Armour Pokémon. The two Rock-types immediately generated a storm of stones and flung them at the incoming equestrians.

"Grim!" commanded Shadow. "Use Night Shade!" Through his two eyeholes, Grim shot out a pair of dark energy blasts. Met with such a powerful combined assault, the horsemen were quickly eliminated as they cantered up in pairs. At the same time, Imppala had led the main group further inside the castle...

"What in blazes?" exclaimed one of the imprisoned Caelin soldiers. "It's getting even noisier than before."

"Isn't that the sound of combat?" suggested Lucius.

"It must be Lady Lyndis! She's found reinforcements!" The soldier said excitedly. "It's time..."

"Hm? What... What are you doing?" Lucius stood confusedly as the soldier lifted up a stone from the ground, revealing several keys and lances hidden underneath the floor.

"I thought aid might come, so I hid keys and weapons here," explained the soldier. "Oh, I see," nodded Lucius.

"So... what are you going to do?" The soldier asked as he distributed the weapons.

"Uh..." The Elimine monk was at a loss for words.

"Your master... he's betrayed us," said the soldier seriously. "Lucius, I must ask. What will you do?"

"I... I want to stop Lord Raven," Lucius frowned. "However... in his current state, I... doubt he will lend me his ear. And so... I will... wait. I will wait for Lord Raven here," decided the monk. "I'm sorry... I cannot fight... Please understand."

"I do," the soldier nodded. "Here, these are for you."

"For me?" Lucius stared at the items the soldier passed to him. "Vulneraries and a book of light magic?"

"You don't have to fight, just protect yourself," the soldier explained. "I've known you only for a short time, but you're a friend. I don't want to see you die."

"Thank you... thank you." Lucius bowed.

"Alright, lads! Open that door!" shouted the soldier. "On our honour as Caelin knights, we will save the marquess!"

* * *

"Priscilla! Follow Lady Lyndis and Lord Eliwood and rescue those soldiers!" commanded Imppala. "The others will head on to the throne room!" The respective units complied and separated at a corner. 

"So... they've come..." muttered Raven as he saw two figures coming down the hall. His hands gripped the steel sword tightly, ready to strike. Suddenly, as the green-haired plainsgirl dashed past, he noticed the Ponyta-riding maiden behind her. The mercenary nearly dropped his blade in shock. "You..."

"Hm?" Priscilla turned around. "Can it be?" Raven whispered.

"I..." The troubadour did not know what to say.

"You don't... recognise me. That's not surprising," commented Raven softly. "You were so young when we were separated..."

"What?" Now it was Priscilla's turn to be astonished. "Are you... Raymond? My brother, Raymond?"

"You've grown, Priscilla..." smiled the mercenary.

"Brother! My brother!" Unable to restrain herself, Priscilla leapt off her Ponyta and caught her brother in a tight embrace. Raven's Murkrow flew up from his shoulder and made joyful circles around Ponyta.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked. "It's been ten years since Count Caerleon of Etruria took you in as his foster daughter..."

"That's right," nodded Priscilla. "My adopted father has treated me with much kindness. But I am of Caelin's House Cornwell by birth. I still remember Father and Mother." Turning to wipe a few tears from her eye, she continued, "I've never forgotten them. Or you, Raymond."

"...Priscilla." Raven looked at his younger sister adoringly.

"...When I heard that House Cornwell was lost... I... I was so worried about you," the troubadour whispered.

"So that's why you left Etruria? You've come quite a way," remarked Raven.

"Dear friends of mine in Etruria helped me," Priscilla explained. "They provided a young mage to be my escort. Then we passed through Laus... the marquess learned of my lineage and refused to let me leave. I would be there still if not for Lord Eliwood and his companions."

"His... companions?" Raven repeated.

"Lord Hector, Lady Lyndis... they're all such kind people," smiled Priscilla. "I'm so glad I came to Lycia. And now I've found you..."

"You've become friends with... him?" By now Raven's voice had lost all its affection.

"Raymond?" Priscilla looked at her brother. Something was clearly not right...

"...I see," Raven nodded, after apparent consideration. "Then I will join you."

"Dear Brother!" gushed Priscilla. "Will you truly come with us?"

"I could not refuse my little sister," replied Raven. "And besides..."

"What is it?" Priscilla asked.

"It's nothing," Raven said darkly. "You're better off not knowing. Tell me, your lineage..." The mercenary brought his mouth close to his sister's ear. "Do Eliwood and his friends know of your heredity?"

"No, we've never spoken of it," answered Priscilla.

"I see... that is best," nodded Raven.

"Brother?" Priscilla frowned. Her brother was becoming more and more secretive with each passing moment...

"Priscilla, we must keep our relationship secret," Raven said solemnly. "Okay?"

"All... alright..." conceded the fair maiden. "If you say we must..."

"Another thing, my name is Raven now," continued the mercenary. "Raymond is... a name I discarded."

"Brother... you have your reasons, don't you?" Priscilla asked gently. "I understand. As long as we can travel together, I'm happy," she smiled. Raven could say nothing in reply to his sister's joy.

"If we continue on, we'll be able to see Father and Mother, too!" added Priscilla brightly.

"Priscilla, that's..." Before Raven could say anything else, his sister had already got back on Ponyta and ridden off. Sighing, the mercenary put his sword back into its sheath. "Maybe she's better off not knowing," he thought to himself.

"Krow?" Murkrow hovered in front of Raven, with a concerned look in its eye.

"Come on, Murkrow," Raven said, seemingly unperturbed. "We've got to rescue Lucius."

"Are you all well?" Lyn asked the soldiers as she met them further down the hallway.

"Lady Lyndis! You're unharmed!" cheered a soldier.

"Please, I need all of you to help!" pleaded Lyn.

"Yes, my liege! We are yours to command!" The soldiers gave a combined salute, before following Lyn in a charge. Meanwhile, Raven had ran forward into the cell. "Lucius!" he called.

"Lord Raven! I'm so pleased to see you well!" Lucius cried out in relief.

"Things have changed," Raven whispered. "For the time being, we side with Caelin."

"That is good... so you've had a change of heart?" asked Lucius hopefully.

"No, I will still have my revenge against House Ostia. The closer you are to your enemy, the easier it is to strike, right?" said Raven with a slight smirk. "Krow! Krow!" cawed Murkrow.

"Lo-Lord Raven..." Lucius wanted to protest, but was quickly interrupted.

"Let's go, Lucius," beckoned Raven as he headed outside.

"Yes..." sighed the monk as he followed suit, not wanting to be left behind.

* * *

"I am Bernard, Knight Commander of Laus!" announced the general guarding the throne as Eliwood and Hector burst in. "I would test the might of those who defeated Bauker!" 

"Raaaaah!" Three other knights who happened to be in the same room threw themselves at the advancing lords, as best as their armour allowed them to.

"_Ha!_" Hector swung his Wolf Beil around wildly, cutting through the protective metal coverings of two knights, as well as the soft skin within. Eliwood on the other hand struck his rapier through the last knight's chest. "Knaves," smirked Hector as he kicked the bodies aside.

"What!" Bernard was astonished at the quick defeat of his knights, but pulled out a Pokéball nonetheless. "There's no way you can defeat me! Go, Granbull!" he shouted, sending out a lilac canine Pokémon with big floppy archlike ears, and a grey around each of its wrists, ankles, and neck. Its scariest features were the two huge teeth extending from its protruding lower jaw.

"That thing doesn't scare us!" Hector declared as Squirtle and Charmander stood, ready to fight. "Skull Bash!" shouted the two lords.

"Squir!" "Char!" The two smaller Pokémon broke into a run, heads lowered...

"Granbull, Earthquake!" Bernard ordered. At once, Granbull raised its left foot and brought it down, not only causing the ground to shake, but also Squirtle and Charmander to lose their balance and crash into the wall. "Shadow Ball!" Bringing its hands together, Granbull generated a ball of dark energy and flung it at the two lords, throwing them backwards. Meanwhile, Lyn had just rounded the corner to the pathway leading into the throne room, and her soldiers were not far behind.

"Dorcas!" shouted Imppala as Lyn raced past and the soldiers rushed to catch up. "Immobilise those soldiers! Lord Eliwood wants them out of the battle!"

"Alright! Poliwhirl!" The red-haired fighter nodded and sent out his Tadpole Pokémon. "Use Hypnosis!"

"Poliwhirl!" The Water-type Pokémon stretched its palms outward, firing a wave of sleep-inducing rays that immediately put the soldiers into a deep slumber. "Thanks!" yelled Imppala as he followed the plainsgirl.

"We're here!" announced Lyn as she charged into the throne room. She then noticed with surprise that her soldiers were not around, except for her tactician who was just rushing in. "Where're my soldiers?" she exclaimed.

"Let's not worry about them, worry about him!" Hector pointed. Granbull looked as if it was still going strong, while Charmander and Squirtle were panting heavily. "Squirtle, Ice Beam!" commanded Hector.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" yelled Eliwood.

"Water Pulse, Granbull!" As the ice and fire flew towards the Fairy Pokémon, it thrust its hands forth, producing a wave of water that overpowered Squirtle and Charmander's combined attacks. "Ah!" Quickly, the three lords and one tactician dodged the incoming assault.

"He's too powerful!" Eliwood exclaimed. "None of our attacks are working!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just hit Granbull straight on?" suggested Imppala.

"That's what we tried to do!" said Hector impatiently. "But every time we try to get close, that Granbull unleashes a full-fledged _Earthquake_ at us! We can't get near him at all!"

"But why would Granbull want to distance us from him?" pondered Lyn.

"Maybe that's part of their strategy!" Imppala realised. "Lord Eliwood, has Granbull moved from its position at all, or its mouth?"

"No, it hasn't!" replied Eliwood after some thought.

"Ah! In that case, the strategy is clear!" grinned the red tactician. "Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, I need you to distract Granbull one more time!"

"Alright!" The two lords gritted their teeth as they turned to face the huge canine. "Double Skull Bash!" they commanded.

"Earthquake, Granbull!" Bernard shouted. The Fairy Pokémon grunted in obedience, and raised its left foot once more... "Now, Lady Lyndis!" signalled Imppala.

"Go, Ivysaur! Vine Whip!" Lyn yelled, throwing out one of her Pokéballs. "Saur!" Quickly, the evolved Seed Pokémon extended two vines from its back and wrapped them around Granbull's legs.

"What? No!" Bernard started to panic, but it was too late. A little nudge in the right direction from Ivysaur sent Granbull falling to the floor with a resounding **crash!**

"Granbull's strength lies in its great physical power and massive jaw, but because of its huge size, its biting attacks become very difficult to use properly," explained Imppala. "As a result, it also finds difficulty in just moving around; that's why Granbull didn't move around or use attacks that require it to open its mouth!"

"Enough of that!" Hector smirked as he swung his Wolf Beil above his shoulder. "It's time to put an end to the last of these mice of Laus! Yaaaaah!"

"Haaaa!" Eliwood charged, holding his trusty rapier in front.

"Hyaaaaa!" Unsheathing her Mani Katti, Lyn dashed into the lead, her incredible speed giving the illusion that her feet were not touching the ground.

"URGH!" In spite of his thick armour, Bernard could not shield himself from the powerful concerted attack. Collapsing, he gave a weak smile as he slowly closed his eyes, "I suppose... this is a just reward... for Laus' brutality..."

* * *

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Lyn cried frantically as the rest of the group searched the room. "Where..." 

"Lord Hausen?" called Eliwood. "Where are you?"

"Eliwood!" At Hector's shout, Lyn and Eliwood immediately rushed over. "Here, on the throne... it's blood," informed the Ostian lord, pointing to several red blotches on the seat.

"Blood? No!" gasped Lyn in horror. "It can't be!"

"Lyndis! Calm down," said Eliwood quickly. "He might only be injured. Come, let us find him."

"Yes, you're right. I must be calm," Lyn breathed deeply. Suddenly, she caught sight of a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows. "There! Over there!" exclaimed Lyn. "There's someone..."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Eliwood barked. Complying, the figure walked out into the light, revealing herself to be the woman Ephidel talked to hours ago.

"You... Leila!" Hector recognised.

"Yes, it's me, Lord Hector," smiled Leila. "It's been a long time."

"You know her?" asked Eliwood.

"Yes, her name's Leila," explained Hector. "She... works for Ostia... alright, she's a spy," he finished exasperatedly. Somehow he was having a hard time keeping his brother's spies a secret...

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Pherae, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance," introduced the female spy. "Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is back there receiving treatment."

"My grandfather is safe?" Lyn could not believe what she had just heard.

"...His life is yet his own," answered Leila.

"Ah! Father Sky and Mother Earth!" praised Lyn. "I thank you for your mercy!"

"Leila, what are you doing here?" Hector asked.

"I... I'm following Lord Uther's orders," Leila explained. "I'm investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance."

"My father? What have you learned?" Eliwood's face brightened at the mention of his father.

"Come with me," whispered Leila, beckoning to the three lords. "We should talk in private." In silent agreement, Hector and Lyn followed, as well as Imppala and Shadow. Only Eliwood remained, his heart filled with dread and apprehension about what news Leila might have had. "Huh? Come on, Eliwood."

"Ah..." Upon hearing Hector's voice, Eliwood shook himself from his thoughts.

"Worrying about things won't change them," said Hector.

"I know. I'm fine," replied Eliwood. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Let me start with my conclusion," began Leila once she made sure no one outside the room could overhear their conversation. "Marquess Pherae... is alive." 

"Whooooo! Eliwood!" Hector cheered.

"That's wonderful!" Lyn said enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" asked Eliwood anxiously.

"I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months," Leila continued. "That's where I got this information. I believe it is true."

"Black Fang... they're the guild of assassins that spoke of," Eliwood recalled.

"Yes, we've known of their existence for quite some time," nodded the spy. "Explain," ordered Hector.

"The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded about ten years ago by Brendan Reed. They're based in Bern," related Leila. "Their arms reached quickly in several other countries. Originally, they targeted only nobles who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support."

"Chivalrous..." Hector repeated.

"Then about a year ago, Brendan got married again. Black Fang's operations have slowly changed since then," Leila went on. "Now, they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as they're paid. And they're no longer killing criminals; anyone is a fair target."

"Is this Black Fang responsible for what's happened to my grandfather?" questioned Lyn.

"Yes," nodded the Ostian spy. "We've learned of a mystery man named Nergal, behind Reed's wife. It seems that the Black Fang is performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal. Nergal's trusted retainer Ephidel is with Marquess Laus. He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot against Ostia," she added. "The first to answer Laus' call for rebellion was Marquess Santaruz."

"Lord Helman..." Eliwood whispered. "Why would you..." Hector could say nothing to comfort his friend.

"Next was Lord Elbert, Marquess Pherae," continued Leila.

"You're telling me that my father endorsed this plan?" Eliwood's eyes widened in shock.

"I cannot say," Leila replied. "I do know he is with Marquess Laus currently. In a place called... the Dragon's Gate."

"Dragon's Gate? Where's that?" asked Eliwood.

"On an isle called Valour, off the southern coast of Lycia," answered the spy. "I apologise, but that is all the information I have."

"Of all the places to be, Valour... blast!" cursed Hector.

"What kind of place is it?" Lyn asked.

"It's said that those who step onto the island never return. The common folk call it the Dread Isle," Eliwood replied. "If that's where my father is, however, I will go and find him. And this 'Dragon's Gate', too!"

"I'm going with you," declared Hector. "I'll tell you right now, you can't stop me."

"I'm also going," nodded Lyn.

"Lyndis, I appreciate your kindness, but... shouldn't you stay with Marquess Caelin?" asked Eliwood.

"Laus must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again," Lyn said firmly. "I also wish to help Eliwood's father. Losing a parent... it's an unbearable pain. It's something I'd rather you didn't have to feel yet," she whispered softly.

"If all of you are going, then we're going too!" added the two tacticians.

"Lyndis... Hector... Shadow... Imppala... Thank you. All of you," smiled Eliwood. "You give me strength."

"Don't mention it," grinned Hector.

"We're friends. It's what friends do, Eliwood," agreed Lyn.

"And we'll only be glad to offer our advice!" Shadow chipped in.

"I'm also going to continue searching," added Leila. "Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent to let the world think Marquess Caelin is dead."

"I understand," Lyn nodded. "I'll do that. Thank you."

"No thanks necessary. If you'll excuse me," Leila said as she prepared to leave. "Leila!" called Hector. "Yes?" The Ostian spy returned beside him.

"Nergal and this... Ephidel? What are they like?" Hector questioned.

"I've yet to lay eyes on Nergal. I've spoken to Ephidel on several occasions, however," answered Leila darkly. "He's... eerie. He always wears a cloak that covers his face. And yet..."

"What is it?" asked Hector.

"His eyes... glow golden. You can't miss them," Leila said as she made her way out of the room. "They seem... inhuman..." With her final message, Leila left her listeners pondering over what was to come.

* * *

"It's time we got back to Valour in case Ephidel suspects something, Pamela," said Leila to her Aipom. "Ai!" it nodded. 

"Is that you, Leila?" The other Ostian spy appeared from behind a pillar.

"Matthew. It's been a long time," Leila smiled.

"What have you been doing? More dangerous work?" Matthew asked casually.

"We're spies, Matthew. Everything we do _is_ dangerous," reminded his counterpart.

"That's true," agreed the male spy. "So how long do you think this mission's going to last?"

"My objective is the same as yours: to rescue Marquess Pherae. If things go well, I'll be in Ostia at the same time as you are." Just then, Leila noticed that Matthew was carrying several assorted items, including a silver sword and a knight crest. "You've been stealing from marquesses again, haven't you," she sighed.

"Can't help it, that's what I do!" shrugged Matthew. "By the way, if you're returning to Ostia when I am, you'll need to visit my hometown."

"Is that where you were born? Why?" asked Leila.

"...To meet my parents," Matthew answered mysteriously.

"Hm?" Leila felt a rush of warmth to her face. "Matthew..."

"Ha, ha. Well, that's that! See you!" Waving cheekily, Matthew disappeared, but not before his Aipom gave Pamela a knowing wink.

"As slippery as ever... didn't even wait for my reply," chuckled Leila.

* * *

"Lady Lyndis!" shouted the soldiers. They had just woken up from their Hypnosis spell and gone looking for their mistress. 

"Everyone... I'm happy to see you all well," Lyn said with relief. "I'm going after Marquess Laus. Protect my grandfather," she ordered.

"One moment, Lady Lyndis..." One of the soldiers stepped up and pressed a red gem into her left hand. "Please take this jewel before you leave."

"Jewel?" asked Lyn as she looked at the glittering stone.

"We were able to move it before Laus' men ransacked our vaults," explained another soldier.

"We will take care of Lord Hausen," promised the third. "Please, Lady Lyndis, return to us safely."

"I will," nodded Lyn as she kept the jewel. "Thank you."

* * *

"If I rightly recall, the closest port to Valour is Badon," frowned Hector. "That's about half a day's journey away." 

"Alright!" Imppala raised his hand. "In that case, I vote we make tracks for the port of Badon! Everybody agree?"

"Aye!" shouted some of the men in concordance. At once, the group began to set off for the southern coast of Lycia.

"Hey... Serra?" called Shadow. "If you've only got your Corsola with you... what happened to Loudred?"

"Hm?" The cleric turned to look at the green tactician. "Oh, I left him in Ostia Castle! I figured he would make a great addition to the palace guard!" she smiled brightly. Meanwhile...

"LOUDRED! LOUDRED!" The Big Voice Pokémon in question was throwing its fifth temper tantrum for the entire day. "WAUGH!" screamed the soldiers as they clamped their hands around their ears. "Grrr..." Lord Uther himself was losing more and more of his cool.

"Serraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Imppala: Finally, on to Badon! Full of battles and non-stop action!  
ShadowedTactician: Not to mention a Pokémon evolution and good ol' plot self-insertion! Stuff I'm actually confident writing about!  
ShadowedTactician/Imppala: Whoopee!  
Grim: You rarely see them agree with each other like this, so savour the moment... Review. 


	22. Chapter 17x

Imppala: Finally, this chapter! Full of battles and non-stop action!  
ShadowedTactician: Not to mention a Pokémon evolution and good ol' plot self-insertion! Stuff I'm actually confident writing about!  
ShadowedTactician/Imppala: Whoopee!  
Grim: You rarely see them agree with each other like this, so... Hey! We already had this opening paragraph!  
ShadowedTactician: Yeah, but I was lazy... 

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: To cut long explanations short, Ruby, I never planned on doing a Pokémon version of FE8, firstly because I don't know much about it, and secondly because I understand the plot seems to revolve around evil monsters. Besides, I was theorising a Pokémonised version for FE6 instead.  
Grim: As for the Incredibles... attack-oriented Fighting-types to Bob, Ditto and defence-oriented Fighting-types to Helen, Kecleon and Ghost-types to Violet, speedy Pokémon like Ninjask and Electrode for Dash, Ice-types for Frozone and Dark/Metal-types for Syndrome... did I miss anyone out?  
Imppala: Excepting those minor characters for the Trainers, no.

_Lao Who Mai_  
ShadowedTactician: Yes, thank you. It helps to read the Pokédex entries, those provide brilliant ideas.

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Ironically, the week I posted this, Serebii dot Net's Pokémon of the Week was... and if you can't guess that one, well.

_ShadowAngelUmbreon_  
Imppala: Well, what can I say? ShadowedTactician is just so incredibly lame.

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: Warrior? looks at ShadowedTactician She thought I was a warrior?  
ShadowedTactician: Beats me...

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: Believe me, I'm trying to work in a massed support conversation thing going on for Raven, bringing in Lucius and Priscilla, with Hector and Erk and Oswin for very very brief cameos... Whoopee!

_Jeanie_  
ShadowedTactician: Oh well, it's never too late to start. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**Chapter 17x: The Port of Badon/VS Charmeleon**

* * *

_After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, Eliwood realises he must travel to Valour, the Dread Isle. The small island, located south of Lycia, is said to be home to the Dragon's Gate. Heading for the southern coast of Caelin, Eliwood's group seeks passage in the port of Badon._

* * *

"Listen! We need a boat to Valour!" said Hector to a boatman at the Badon port. 

"You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad!" the boatman remarked. "No way! Never! There's no one in this village who'll sail there!"

"Please, we're in a hurry," Lyn pleaded. "Can you give us passage?"

"If you won't help us, can you take us to someone who will?" asked Eliwood. "Please?"

"You must be on urgent business, that's certain..." commented the boatman as he scratched his head. "There may be only one way..."

"What is it? Tell us, please!" Eliwood begged. "Pirates," came the answer.

"Eh? Pirates?" frowned Lyn.

"Uh-huh. They're fearless, or as close as makes no difference, and they'll go anywhere for a fee," the old sailor explained. "Who knows? They might decide to take up your mad offer."

"Pirates... looks like we've no choice," Hector remarked.

"Are you serious, Hector?" Lyn asked incredulously. "Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!"

"You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?" asked Hector.

"If there's no other way, what else can we do?" Eliwood replied.

"You too, Eliwood? I've misjudged you..." So saying, Lyn turned to leave.

"Milady Lyndis! Where are you going?" Imppala shouted after her.

"It's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates!" the plainsgirl retorted. "I'm finding another way!"

"Why is she so angry?" Hector wondered.

"Lady Lyndis' parents were slain by bandits," explained Shadow with a hint of a sigh. "Bandits at land, pirates at sea... they're all the same to her. Nothing but lawbreakers and murderers."

"I see..." nodded Hector. "My parents died of illness, but... I can appreciate her feelings. Shall we abandon the pirate plan?"

"But..." Before Eliwood could say anything, the boatman cut in, "Too bad about the girl, but there's no other way."

"Let's meet the pirates," decided Eliwood. "We can't make a choice until then."

"That's true," agreed Hector.

"That inn over there is a known favourite of the local freebooters," pointed the sailor. "They're reckless and unpredictable. Best be prepared," he warned. The two lords gave their thanks before returning to the group, telling the others of their plan, and entering the inn...

* * *

As Eliwood, Hector, Shadow and Imppala went into the inn, they could see a bunch of pirates sitting in a corner, waving their mugs of ale and singing pirate songs at the top of their voices. Most of them had scary-looking countenances and multiple scars of battle decorating their skin. The two tacticians looked on and began to wonder if asking the pirates for help was such a good idea after all. 

"What do you want, whelps?" barked the pirate sitting at the head of the table, as he noticed Eliwood and Hector headed towards him. He wore a tattered old scarf on his head and an equally old pirate's outfit. "You're here to see me, aren't you?"

"You're the commander of the pirate armada, aren't you?" Eliwood asked.

"Gwah hah hah!" laughed the lead pirate. "'Commander of the pirate armada'! I like the sound of that! Are you lads that naive? Or are you just dumb? Which is it?"

"You insolent..." Hector began.

"Peace, Hector!" Eliwood calmed down his friend before continuing, "If I've insulted you, I apologise. How should I address you?"

"Hmph... you don't frighten easily, do you?" the lead pirate smirked. "Well, at least it seems you're not stupid. 'Captain' will do, whelp. I'm Fargus, captain of the Davros," he introduced.

"Fargus... Master Fargus?" tried Eliwood. "Or should I call you Captain?"

"You're not one of my mates. Call me Fargus," the captain said somewhat impatiently. "Now, what do you want?"

"We want to book passage to Valour," Eliwood answered.

"How much will you pay?" asked Fargus.

"We don't know the current rates," confessed the Pheraen noble. "Tell us how much you want."

"100,000 gold," Fargus stated.

"Wait, 100,000 gold?" Hector could not believe his ears.

"Well?" smirked the captain. "Will you pay?"

"We've no choice, but we need a little time," replied Eliwood. "We'll get the gold and return as quickly as possible." Beckoning to the rest, Eliwood proceeded to leave, followed by the two tacticians. "Wa... Wait a moment! Eliwood!" Not wanting to be left behind, Hector raced after the leaving trio.

* * *

"Eliwood! Hold on!" Hector called. "Where do you think you're going to get 100,000 gold?" 

"I saw an arena on our way to the inn," Eliwood explained. "We can raise gold somehow..."

"What? You're not serious!" exclaimed Hector.

"We've no other way, do we?" asked Eliwood. "Well, no..." came the sheepish reply. "Sometimes you surprise me, Eliwood," Hector muttered.

"Did you say something, Hector?" Eliwood raised an eyebrow.

"No, nothing," Hector said hurriedly. "I was thinking of going back to Ostia to..."

"Oh... you're going to ask Lord Uther for the gold," realised Eliwood.

"Don't be stupid!" snapped Hector. "I will not kneel at my brother's feet to beg for money!"

"Then why are you going to Ostia?" the red-haired youth wondered.

"I've got some ceremonial garb, armour, helmet, books..." listed the Ostian noble. "I'll bring it all and sell it! My brother would be unwilling to part with that much money, not without knowing the reason why. And we don't have time to waste! There's not much I can take freely, but it's a start... we'll take that money to the arena and raise 100,000 gold!"

"Good idea, Hector!" praised Eliwood. "In that case, I'm off to Pherae!"

"Ahoy! Hold your ground, boys!" called a pirate from afar. He wore a white scarf as well as a sleeveless blue shirt and matching pants.

"What now?" asked Hector. "We don't have the money yet."

"Fool! Of course you don't! I know that!" laughed the pirate. "The captain's got a message for you."

"A message?" Eliwood repeated in surprise.

"All of my mates in this port are going to attack you," the pirate continued. "If you can beat us all and get to the ship unharmed, he'll give you passage."

"For free? No gold?" exclaimed Eliwood.

"The captain's a tad off-kilter. He'd rather have a bit of fun than take your gold," chuckled the messenger. "Smooth sailing to you!" So saying, the pirate ran into the village square, put his thumb and index finger in his mouth, and whistledly loudly. "Hey! Landlubbers! Over here! I'm over here!" he called. At once, a group of corsairs, as well as a couple of magic users, appeared out of nowhere. "Listen!" the pirate shouted at Eliwood's group. "The captain's waiting at the docks. Talk to him, and you're the winner! Trust me, though... don't make the mistake of attacking him! You anger the captain, and there's no turning back! Don't forget!" With that, the pirate retreated behind a wall near the arena.

"Oh, for... this is a joke, isn't it?" Hector groaned.

"Looks serious enough," remarked Eliwood. "Here we go!" At that moment, Lyn emerged from a nearby village. "I couldn't find a ship after all," she sighed to herself. "But we have to get to that island... looks like I'll have to endure pirates." Looking around, she saw two separate parties readying for battle. "Hm? What's this? Commotion in the village?" mused Lyn.

"Oh, Lyn!" called Hector. "Nice timing. We need your help!"

"You're battling the pirates?" Lyn asked.

"Fighting and... look, we have to reach the docks and speak to the captain!" said Eliwood hurriedly. "This is a test to see whether or not he'll give us passage!"

"I don't understand, but... I'm here, so let me help!" volunteered Lyn.

* * *

"Hm... looks pretty desperate, eh Imppala?" commented Shadow as he surveyed the surroundings. 

"I'll say," Imppala agreed. "Even this has got me stumped!"

"Let's ask Hannah for advice, then," the green tactician said, passing the old woman several gold coins. Once again, Hannah and Xatu sat down and began to perform their ritual.

"Oh, oh my... things have gotten out of hand, haven't they?" she chuckled. "Concentrate... go around. Around is best."

"I hope she meant 'around' as in the route where the arena is," whispered Imppala. "Be quiet!" Shadow snapped.

"You should speak with the locals. You might even meet someone," Hannah continued to advise. "Don't waste your time with every single house though." Slowly, she opened her eyes. "...That is all I see."

"O... kay." Shadow started to frown very deeply. Hannah had not given much useful information, and it didn't make the situation any less dangerous. After a rather lengthy discussion with Imppala, the two tacticians then laid out their plans.

"Listen up, everyone!" waved Imppala. "Since most of our enemies are axe-wielding pirates, we propose that Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis and Guy lead three separate groups across the village square. Lady Lyndis and Kent shall go via the north route where the pirates are less likely to be among the forests. The two of us will help Lord Eliwood and Guy in leading everyone else. Is that fine with everyone?" Snippets of conversation flew around the crowd of people, but no one appeared to have any objections. "In that case," Shadow said as he raised his hand, "let's go!"

Meanwhile, near the arena, a quad of horse-riders gathered. All four of them were clothed in black, and seemed to be headed by a magenta-haired paladin.

"There seems to be a fight against Lord Eliwood's group and a bunch of pirates, Sir Damien," reported one cavalier.

"What an interesting diversion. Maybe we should join in," the paladin murmured. "Lord Eliwood of Pherae... you don't yet know how to fear the Black Fang. Start grieving... for I will teach you that fear."

* * *

As Eliwood's party separated into the three groups, Shadow decided to warn the locals of the impending bloodshed. 

"Pardon me!" called a purple-haired man as Shadow entered the village Lyn had come from. He wore dark robes and had a monocle over his left eye. "I was speaking with an old sailor a few moments ago," he explained. "He told me that you're planning to travel to Valour. Is that so?"

"Why, yes," replied Shadow.

"Really?" asked the man as he adjusted his monocle. "And that's why you're playing tag with these pirates?"

"That's right," the tactician answered.

"I see," the man mused. "In that case, would you mind if I joined you? My name is Canas, and I'm a scholar of sorts. I've been seeking passage to Valour, but none will take me... My proposal sounds somewhat selfish, no?"

"Not at all!" Shadow smiled. "I'm quite sure Lord Eliwood wouldn't mind another travelling partner..."

"You should know, I can help in combat," Canas went on. "I've some skill with a form of elder magic. Some call it dark magic, a rather biased term, if I must be blunt. But at the very least, I can take care of myself, and perhaps others."

"Oh! That's great!" exclaimed Shadow. "I was thinking that we needed more magic practitioners... welcome aboard, Canas!"

Meanwhile, Oswin was visiting another village to the southwest...

"This path leads to danger. The pirates are waiting for you," warned the man who had come out to greet Oswin. "Do you not think it would be better to find another route?"

"I place my trust in the hands of my lord and tacticians," Oswin answered.

"You've risked too much to come here. I can't let you leave empty handed," the man sighed as he shook his head. Returning to his house, he retrieved a huge black axe and returned, passing the weapon to Oswin. "Take this axe," he said. "What do you think? Nice, isn't it?"

"It certainly looks powerful," remarked Oswin.

"Yes, it does. However... it's cursed," whispered the man darkly. "It's a mighty weapon, but if one with bad luck wields it... oooh! Terrible, terrible, I tell you. Don't use it unless you have to."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the axe," the knight saluted.

As the two main groups continued to advance, one of the corsairs reported, "Captain! The nobles are coming!"

"What mooncalves! I would've let them sit there if they hadn't come any closer," growled Fargus. "Up and at 'em, mates! Attack!"

* * *

"Here they come!" shouted Imppala as the pirates charged. "Everyone, hold your positions!" 

"What about those people?" exclaimed Shadow, pointing to Damien. "They don't look like pirates!"

"You're about to die," grinned Damien evilly. "Scream if you must!" Heading for Eliwood, the paladin threw out a Pokéball, releasing a red dragon creature that resembled a larger Charmander with redder colouring, more developed limbs, sharper claws, and a horn protruding from its head. "Chaaaaaar!" it roared, breathing powerful flames everywhere.

"Whoa!" Hector managed to dodge before his cape caught fire. "What in blazes is that?"

"That's Charmeleon!" Shadow realised. "It's the evolved form of Charmander!"

"Charmeleon, Dragon Rage!" Damien announced. Charmeleon howled towards the sky, creating a swirling tornado that headed menacingly for Eliwood's party...

"Charmander!" Eliwood yelled, sending out his own Fire-type dragon Pokémon. "Counter with your Flamethrower!"

"Chaaaaar!" Quickly, the smaller lizard shot out a stream of fire that collided with the tornado, pushing it backwards.

"Use _your_ Flamethrower, Charmeleon!" Complying, Charmeleon's mouth brimmed with flame before it produced a Flamethrower of its own. Upon touching the tornado, the Dragon Rage dissipated into the air, allowing the two Flamethrowers to collide and push against each other.

"Charmander! Keep up the Flamethrower!" urged Eliwood.

"Chaaar!" Charmander blasted with all of its might, but it was quickly losing out to the superior firepower of its evolved form.

"Lord Eliwood needs help!" Shadow started to panic a little. "Lance units, Lord Hector, attack! Imppala, lead the others against the pirates!"

"Alright! Come on!" beckoned Imppala, preparing to take on the incoming pirates. Meanwhile...

* * *

"Kent, you really didn't have to come with me!" said Lyn as she hacked through the forest. "Really, I can take care of myself just fine!" 

"Even so, I would not deprive Lady Lyndis of a guard," Kent replied firmly. "You did promise to return to Caelin alive. Besides, Shadow and Imppala ordered me to stand besides you."

"I suppose you're right," Lyn sighed. Suddenly, she spotted a hostile figure in the trees. "Kent!" she screamed. "Behind you!"

"Huh? Whoa!" The red cavalier was caught by surprise as a pirate tried to strike him from behind. Instinctively, he drew his sword and drove it into his enemy, but not before receiving a gash on the arm.

"Kent! You really should be more careful!" chided Lyn as she reached for his arm. "Even if you're guarding me, you shouldn't focus so much on me that you forget about yourself!"

"I... I..." Kent could only stammer in embarrassment as his liege tended to his wound. His face was flushed with a furious shade of crimson as he watched the beautiful plainsgirl in front of him apply the contents of a vulnerary on his arm. "Milady..."

"Kent?" Lyn frowned. "Are you alright? You don't look too well..."

"I'm fine, milady," answered the knight, shaking his head wildly and in so doing, removing any thoughts about his liege other than protecting her. "Let us continue, Lady Lyndis."

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the lines of battle... 

"So, Sir Marcus... where is the front line of the battle today?" asked Merlinus as he tidied his merchandise.

"Well..." The veteran knight began to speak, but Merlinus interrupted him, "Sir Marcus... are you entirely satisfied with this duty...? Guarding the transporter must be rather dull..."

"Not at all," smiled Marcus. "This is a very important duty that has been assigned to me. As a loyal servant of our lord, I must carry out my duties faithfully."

"Hm... I see." Rummaging at the back of his tent, Merlinus returned with a nice-smelling package. Opening the package, Merlinus took out a golden-yellow pastry. "Well, Sir Marcus, would you like to try one of these?" he offered. "They are a specialty of 'Chez Merlinus', you might say..."

"Mmmm. Baked puddings..." Marcus murmured as he took in the pudding's rich scent. "But to partake of these in the midst of battle..."

"Oh, go ahead... just have one," urged Merlinus.

"My... Mmm... I see..." Placing the pudding in his mouth, Marcus chewed over the baked dessert for quite a while before finally swallowing it down. "Why, these are quite scrumptious!" he commented.

"Aren't they?" Merlinus grinned.

"Mmm. Its charm lies in the variety of textures inside and without... and the distinctive taste of these apples stewed in honey reminds me of a certain well-known pastry shop in Ostia," remarked Marcus. "Although... you may be relying too much on the sweetness to carry the weight of this confection... Hmm... Yes, I think that about sums it up." Upon finishing his analysis, Marcus suddenly noticed that the cheery merchant was staring at him wide-eyed. "Hm? What's wrong, Merlinus?"

"L-Lord Marcus... I had no idea you were such a knowledgeable epicure!" stammered Merlinus.

* * *

"Rapidash, Swift attack!" commanded Sain. 

"Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" ordered Hector.

"Shock Wave, Lairon!" declared Oswin.

"Chaaaaar!" The Flame Pokémon was thrown back by the myriad of attacks. "Sometimes it's better to do it quantity-over-quality style!" smirked Shadow.

"You've been courting your own deaths!" snarled Damien. "All that damage you've done has done nothing but brought you closer to your doom!"

"Char..." As if in agreement, Charmeleon staggered to get up. Its body was surrounded by a brilliant red blaze that burned ferociously.

"Wha... what's that?" Eliwood asked, sounding a little unsure.

"That's Charmeleon's _Blaze_ ability!" exclaimed Shadow. "It's an ability which powers up Fire-type when health is low!"

"Exactly! Charmeleon!" Damien snapped his fingers. "Use Fire Spin!"

"Chaaaaar!" Charmeleon roared, releasing a towering tornado of flame, trapping Rapidash, Squirtle and Lairon within.

"Neigh!" "Squir!" "Lair!" The three active Pokémon were cleanly tossed back by the fiery vortex, once they had been sufficiently burned.

"Ah!" Sain gasped. "Oh no..."

"Now, perish in my flame!" cackled Damien as he raised his hand. "Fire Spin, again!"

"Chaaaaaaaar!" Once more, Charmeleon breathed out another burning tornado, but this one was headed straight for Lord Eliwood's company! "Ah..." Eliwood and the others could only stare as the deadly firestorm loomed closer and closer, closer and closer...

"Pokéball, go!" Without warning, Canas suddenly charged from behind, muttering a few magic words and flipping through a black tome. "Flux!" A ball of darkness emerged from the ground, capturing the Pokéball Canas had flung into the air and disappeared through the ground, with the Pokéball inside. It re-emerged inside the eye of Charmeleon's Fire Spin and opened the Pokéball, releasing a strange-looking Pokémon. Its body consisted of a huge clay ball balanced upon a smaller clay ball, with two long strips of clay for arms extending from the lower clay ball. A sharp point protruded from both the Pokémon's head and bottom. Two circles formed its closed eyes, which were decorated by a couple of red semi-circles. There was a similarly coloured band around its waist, except at the front where it separated into a circle.

"Baltoy!" Canas shouted. "Use Rapid Spin!"

"Toy!" From inside the vortex, the Clay Doll Pokémon began to turn around at a very fast speed, such that it was nothing but a mere blur. Before half a minute was gone, the Fire Spin had been dissipated, but Baltoy was apparently unscathed!

"What!" Damien exclaimed in fury. "How could that thing have been untouched by my Charmeleon's assault?"

"_Rapid Spin_ is an attack that allows a Pokémon to escape from trapping attacks such as _Fire Spin_," Canas explained. "Moreover, my Baltoy was spinning in a direction opposite to the flow of the flames. Thus, it made the _Fire Spin_ wear out faster!"

"Wow, Canas! You've got a mind even more advanced and flexible than mine!" praised Shadow. "Oh, it was nothing really," smiled the shaman.

"Argh! Charmeleon, use your Flamethrower!" growled Damien.

"Baltoy! Skill Swap, now!" ordered Canas. Just as Charmeleon was about to launch another blast of fire, Baltoy stretched out its hands, creating a string of green orbs that flew towards Charmeleon, soaked into its skin, then returned to Baltoy. For a few seconds, nobody noticed any changes, until Charmeleon started to mysteriously float above ground level, and Baltoy fell to the ground with a thud! "What's going on now?" yelled Damien.

"Baltoy's _Skill Swap_ allowed Baltoy to change abilities with its opponent," explained Shadow. "Now Baltoy has Charmeleon's _Blaze_, and Charmeleon has Baltoy's _Levitate!_"

"Char! Char!" Charmeleon flailed about wildly in the air, unable to maintain its balance.

"Charmeleon has no control over itself in mid-air! That gives us an opening!" Shadow realised. "Everyone! Aim your attacks at Charmeleon!"

"Alright! Hyaaaa!" Using all his might, Hector flung his hand axe at the Flame Pokémon.

"Ha!" Oswin and Sain followed up with their javelins.

"Flux!" With his cape flapping, Canas summoned another ball of darkness that aimed at the hovering dragon.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaar!" Unable to defend itself from the onslaught, Charmeleon fell to the ground, apparently dead.

"Now... it's your turn!" Gripping a new horseslayer, Oswin lunged at Damien, driving the lance straight through the paladin's body.

"GURGH! Gaa... ha..." Damien gasped as he coughed up blood. "Crow in... triumph... you've... urgh..."

"Alright!" announced Shadow as he raised one hand. "Everyone, it's pirate-fighting time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, over to Imppala's side, the group seemed to handling the pirates quite well... 

"Yikes!" Wil barely dodged the swish of a silver axe. "Cacnea, Pin Missile!"

"Cac-nea!" The Cactus delivered a storm of spines that sent the pirate fleeing. Just then, Wil caught sight of the messenger corsair from earlier on. He had a red lobster-like creature with huge pincers besides him. "Wha..."

"Hey! You! What're you looking at?" shouted the pirate.

"Dan? Hey, you're Dan, aren't you?" Excitedly, the archer ran over to the corsair. "Wow, how have you been? And what're you doing here, anyway?" Wil babbled.

"What's it to you?" the boy Wil called 'Dan' snarled. "The name's Dart, and I'm a mate in Fargus' pirate crew!"

"You're... Dan, right?" Wil asked cautiously.

"Uh, no," replied Dart.

"Yes, you are!" insisted Wil.

"No, I'm not!" Dart growled.

"Hmm... are you sure you're not Dan?" frowned the archer.

"Will you knock it off?" thundered Dart. "Or do I have to run through you!"

"Fine, just say you're not Dan... I can take a hint..." Wil muttered as he turned to leave. "It was just an honest mistake, you know... Man!"

"Hmmm... everything looks fine," mused Imppala as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Everyone seemed to have no problem taking on the corsairs, and some of the fighters had been deployed to warn several surrounding villages, so the situation seemed under control. "Say, Guy, d'you want to go over to the arena for a bit of fighting?" The red tactician nudged the myrmidon next to him.

"Huh?" Guy looked back at Imppala. "But I thought we didn't need to raise the gold anymore..."

"Aw, come on, where's the fun in that?" Imppala smirked. "Besides, the experience and gold we could make from the arena will definitely come in useful! Lord Eliwood wouldn't mind that!"

"But..." The myrmidon frowned. He was still hesitant...

"You want to be the best swordsman in all of Sacae, right?" tempted the tactician.

"Alright," sighed Guy. "You've got me."

"Brilliant!" Grabbing Guy by the arm, Imppala dragged the unsure myrmidon through the village streets, until they had reached a building that looked like a colosseum.

"Welcome to the arena!" grinned the man at the counter. "Would you like to wager 670 gold?"

"Would I ever!" Imppala slammed the said amount onto the counter. "My friend here will take on anything you throw at him! I'll just be a spectator..."

"Er... anything?" trembled Guy.

"Hahahaha! That's the sort of thing I like to hear!" laughed the man. "You shall take part in a fight to the death against our strongest warriors! Pokémon or non-Pokémon?"

"Pokémon, please," Guy answered.

"Alright. Follow that corridor into the arena," the man pointed. "Your battle will be held there. Your friend will take the other corridor and go to the spectators' seats. Don't forget, you can choose to yield at any time," he reminded.

"Thanks. I'll remember that," the myrmidon muttered weakly.

"Good luck!" waved the man as the two young men walked their separate ways. "Don't get yourself killed!"

* * *

When Imppala arrived at the spectators' seats, he was greeted by a frenzy of cheering as Guy and his opponent entered the battlefield. 

"This shall be a fight between the challenger, Guy the myrmidon, and the arena champion, Robin the mercenary!" announced another man standing in the centre of the arena, apparently the judge. "Each fighter is permitted to use one Pokémon only! The fighters will now select their Pokémon to battle alongside them."

"Go, Golduck!" shouted Robin, releasing a blue mallard creature with four spiky formations on its head, a red jewel embedded in its forehead and webbed hands and feet.

"Darn! A Water-type Pokémon... this is not a very promising start!" thought Guy. "Still, I've got to try... go, Nincada!" he yelled. "Ninca!"

"The match will go on with no time limit until one of the competitors is dead or has given up the fight!" the judge declared. "Let the battle begin!"

"Yaaaaaa!" The crowd seemed to erupt with noise as the two sword users charged at each other, as did their Pokémon. **Kling! Klang!** went Guy and Robin's blades as they exchanged blows.

"Golduck, use Cross Chop!" Robin commanded. "Golduck!" The Duck Pokémon obeyed, crossing its arms and bringing them down onto Nincada.

"Nincada! Dig, now!" shouted Guy. Quickly, Nincada used its claws to burrow into the ground, narrowly missing Golduck's assault. "Use Sand-Attack!"

"Ninca!" Bursting from the floor, Nincada thrust a pile of sand into Golduck's eyes, temporarily blinding it.

"Now, Nincada! Fury Swipes!" Guy ordered. The Trainee Pokémon flew at Golduck and immediately began to scratch Golduck wildly from all directions.

"Golduck, Screech attack!" At once, Golduck reared its head and opened its beak, emitting a high-pitched sound that sent the crowd covering their ears. "Now use Dynamic Punch!"

"Gol-DUCK!" While Nincada was being immobilised by the screaming, Golduck aimed its fist at Nincada, throwing Nincada back into the arena wall. **SMASH!** "Nincada!" yelled Guy. The Trainee Pokémon fell limply onto the ground, its back showing several cracks.

"Haaaa!" Grasping his chance, Robin thrust his sword forward.

"Ya!" Just in time, Guy managed to block the stab, but as Golduck continued to produce the sound, Guy found he could only defend himself against Robin's continuous assaults. Slowly but surely, the myrmidon was getting cornered.

"Oh, no! Guy's defensive skills are getting weakened by Golduck's _Screech_!" Imppala thought as he watched. "This calls for desperate measures..." Producing a small crest that looked like a flat-topped shield from his pocket, the red tactician passed it to his Electrike waiting on his lap. "Make sure Guy gets it, and don't let anyone see you," he hissed. "I'm counting on you, Electrike!"

"Trike!" Nodding, the Electric Pokémon dashed across the seats, going behind spectators, holding the hero crest in its mouth. Finally, it reached the section of wall where Guy was forced into next to his defeated Nincada, and was struggling against Robin's strength. "Lec!" it growled softly as it dropped the promotional item onto the ground.

"Huh?" Casting a quick glance to the side, Guy spotted the brown metal crest on the floor. "That's... a hero crest!" he realised. Instinctively, the myrmidon made a swift dive to his right, doding a slash and grabbing the small shield. "_Hero crest!_" Guy hollered above Golduck's Screech.

The audience watched on in awe as the hero crest in Guy's hand glowed with a powerful light, bathing the myrmidon in white whilst lightning flashed all around him. Once the light had vanished, Guy's Sacaen attire seemed to have sprouted a gi over his white long pants, and his sword appeared to have lengthened. He was now a full-fledged swordmaster, no longer just an ordinary myrmidon.

As Guy transformed, Nincada also appeared to undergo several big changes as well. The Bug-type Pokémon was glowing and had burst from its shell, gaining a new form with a yellow and black exoskeleton, white wings with red triangles lining the two biggest, and grey claws that were much sharper than it had in Nincada form.

"Nincada has evolved into Ninjask!" shouted Imppala joyfully.

"What!" Robin exclaimed in shock. "He's allowed to do that?"

"Raaagh!" With his newfound strength, Guy lunged at the mercenary, delivering a mad frenzy of quick slashes. "Ninjask! Use your Giga Drain, now!"

"Ninjask!" In less than a second, Ninjask darted over to Golduck, latched itself to Golduck's body, stuck in its fangs, and began to drain Golduck's energy.

"Gol! Duck!" Golduck frantically tried to wrench Ninjask off, but to no avail. With each passing second, Golduck had less and less life force left in it, and it finally collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"Hyaaaa!" Guy yelled, delivering the final blow. "GUH!"

"We have a winner!" declared the judge as Robin fell dead. "Guy is the victor of this one-on-one battle! Spectators with winning bets, please go to the counter to collect your winnings!"

"Heh heh heh!" Imppala grinned and rubbed his hands in glee as he stood up with the other successful gamblers. "This is going to be easy!"

* * *

"Aha!" grinned Fargus as Eliwood led his team through the remaining pirates and finished in front of the berserker. "You've made it, whelps!" 

"That... was... hard..." panted Hector.

"Haa... haa... you'll give us passage now, won't you?" asked Eliwood.

"I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word," Fargus smiled. Just then, he noticed Lyn standing behind Eliwood. "Are my old eyes lyin' to me?" he asked, eyes wide open. "Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha! My lucky day!" Laughing, Fargus turned to return to his ship and prepare it for sailing off. Lyn could say nothing but clench her teeth in rage.

"Listen, I know how you feel," Hector sighed, "but you have to accept it. We've no other choice!"

"I know that!" yelled Lyn indignantly. "I haven't said a word, have I?"

"We can go to the Dread Isle now. Please, Father... be well," Eliwood prayed.

"Where're Guy and Imppala?" Shadow piped up. "Has anyone seen them around?"

"You called?" came a voice. Everybody turned around to see Imppala and Guy trudging from afar, each carrying pile upon pile of heavy-looking sacks. "Can anyone give us a hand?" the red tactician called weakly.

* * *

As the ship pulled out of the harbour, everybody tried to get their sealegs and wondered what might happen to them once they reached the Dread Isle. However, back in the Badon arena, something was about to happen... 

Inside the colosseum, the sandy battlefield was empty. The arena staff were having a short break and had closed the arena down for a short period of time. Meanwhile, Nincada's leftover shell lay on the ground, when all of a sudden it started to move, as if some spirit was controlling it. The exoskeleton began to change colour from grey to gold. Scales extended from the hole which Ninjask had burst from. A white crescent slowly appeared above its head, hovering above the shell's head like a halo. "Shedinja!" it said, levitating gently above the ground.

"Shedinja?" Turning around, the strange Pokémon looked in all directions, as if hunting for something or someone.

"Shed! Shedinja!" Frantically, the enchanted shell darted all around, but its efforts remained fruitless.

"_You've been abandoned, haven't you?_"

"Shed?" Shedinja abruptly screeched to a halt as the words suddenly ran through its mind. It turned to see a figure completely cloaked in red. His only visible features were a crooked mouth on mellow skin. "_You've been abandoned, haven't you?_" the stranger asked again, using the same telepathic method.

"Shed..." said Shedinja sadly.

"_Mm..._" nodded the figure. "_Then... perhaps we can be of some use to each other..._"

"Shedinja?" asked the Shed Pokémon.

"_I am Kishuna, a bringer of silence,_" the stranger introduced himself. "_Would you like to come with me?_"

"Shed... Shed!" Shedinja agreed, finding no other alternative.

"_That is good..._" Kishuna nodded. "_In that case, we must leave now..._"

As Shedinja hovered over the mysterious Kishuna, a light covered the two of them, and when the light had cleared, both stranger and Pokémon had vanished.

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Whew! That was a nice long one. And don't forget to review, bugger! (thumps Imppala on the head)  
Imppala: Ow! Hey, watch it!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	23. Chapter 18

ShadowedTactician: This chapter took quite some time to write, primarily because I've been playing Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, as well as finally completing the Trainer cards for Fire Emblem Expansion Series: Dragon's Gate. Production of Pokémon Emblem may thus be similarly decelerated as such due to production of Dragon's Gate... and homework.  
Grim: Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?  
Imppala: If it's ShadowedTactician, and bearing in mind that I want to keep my head... I'd say I have no idea. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Yes, indeed, I shall continue. And thanks for the review.

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Those aren't bad choices, but I thought Mirage and Edna would be better left as Trainer cards at the time. There again, you could question why I even gave Frozone the privilege of having Pokémon...

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Yep, I'm including alotta self-insertion pertaining to Kishuna and his role in the game. It's a shame the gang never really find out everything about Kishuna, he's not bad for a sallow-faced silencer of magic. Well, that's my opinion.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Pirate Ship/VS Haunter**

* * *

_Fargus' ship sails along smoothly. At last, the group spots a fog-enshrouded isle on the horizon. According to Leila's information, the enemy is gathering there: Darin, the marquess of Laus, the Black Fang assassins, the mysterious Nergal, and his henchman, Ephidel. Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert, is also on the isle, as is the Dragon's Gate. As they draw closer to the isle, Eliwood no longer fears that his father might be one of the conspirators, but only prays for his father's safety as the moment of truth nears. Hector on the other hand hears death whispering in the wind..._

* * *

As the old sailed through the choppy waters, Eliwood stood at the stern, breathing in the scent of the sea. 

"Ahoy, laddie!" called Fargus as he came over. "You don't get seasick, do you?"

"I'm fine, sir," replied Eliwood. "This is a beautiful ship."

"Gwaa ha ha ha! For a sea rover, eh?" Fargus smirked as he watched the sea together with the Pheraen noble.

"May I ask you a question?" Eliwood requested.

"What is it?" asked Fargus.

"Why did you agree to give us passage? When we said we wished to travel to Valour, the people in the harbour treated us as though we were mad," remarked Eliwood.

"I'm sure they did," shrugged the berserker. "It is the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either."

"And yet... you've given us free passage," Eliwood continued. "Why is that?"

"Listen to me, laddie," Fargus said as he stood face-to-face with Eliwood. "Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears on the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer, some dreams we abandon..." Sighing, the captain ran his finger along the cutting edge of his axe. "I've grown old, laddie. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year. Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle," he chuckled. "I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle."

"We won't disappoint you," the youth promised. "We will return."

"Alright. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you," nodded Fargus. "Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up."

"Thank you," bowed Eliwood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lyn was standing at the other end of the ship, and had not said a single word since the nautical voyage had begun. 

"Eliwood!" shouted Hector, expecting to find his Lycian friend, but only found Lyn instead. "...Huh?"

"If you're looking for Eliwood, he's speaking with the captain," Lyn said flatly.

"Oh. I won't bother him then," Hector remarked.

"...Do you need something?" asked Lyn, having noticed that Hector didn't seem to be leaving.

"I'd like you to stop pouting," frowned Hector. "This pirate ship is the only way for us to get to the Dread Isle. I thought you understood that. Was I mistaken?"

"How I feel or what I think is no concern of yours!" retorted Lyn as she turned away.

"Eliwood told me... about your parents and those bandits," Hector said gently, placing one hand on Lyn's shoulder. "But these pirates? They don't seem like bad fellows..."

"It wasn't just my parents!" Lyn yelled, turning back at Hector. "My entire tribe! Everyone was killed! They poisoned our drinking water... my people were in such pain, they could hardly stand... that's when the bandits attacked! They waited until we were defenceless!"

At this point, Hector wanted to say something, but kept it in. Shadow and Imppala had mentioned before that the plainsgirl could be very touchy when it came to her past, and he certainly did not want to say anything that might aggravate her.

"My father put me on his horse, and I escaped," continued Lyn, in a much softer tone. "...Just me. My poor father... the pain must have been terrible. He lifted me up... his arms shaking... with his last breath..." Lyn looked at Hector straight in the face. "Now do you understand?" she asked bitterly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "I was found unconscious by another tribe... and I awoke ten days later. When I awoke... what I felt... the bodies of my people had already been buried. I never even had the chance to say farewell... My last memory of my father... he was broken... dying," whispered Lyn as she recalled the painful memories and the tears slowly ran down her cheeks. "I can still see the axes rising and falling. It... It's not... Hey!" Lyn shouted, seeing that Hector had moving to the side of the ship. "What... what are you doing?"

"You're a strong woman, Lyndis," commented Hector as he watched the ocean. "I thought you would not want anyone to see you cry..."

"You're such a fool!" yelled Lyn, letting the tears flow freely. "If you think that's what I want, then why not just leave!"

"I... I lost my parents too," Hector said softly.

"You..." All of a sudden Lyn did not know what to say.

"It was illness that took them. Nothing like what happened to you," sighed Hector. "Still, I wanted nothing more than to cry like a little baby. And yet... I couldn't cry. Not in front of others... And when I was alone, I found I still couldn't. So... I simply thought... I don't know..."

"You really are a fool," Lyn murmured as she stared at the Ostian noble in disbelief. "That's no way to... you can't just..."

For the next few moments, neither lord could say anything at all as a whirlpool of emotion swirled about, just like the waters around them. Until...

"Ahoy! There's a small dory adrift to port! Someone's on board!" shouted a pirate up in the crow's nest. "Tell the captain!"

"A boat? What's going on?" wondered Lyn.

"Let's go see!" Hector urged.

* * *

"Captain! There's a dory adrift to port!" reported Dart. "There seems to be someone aboard. What're your orders?" 

"Bring 'em aboard," ordered Fargus. "Looks like we've got a visitor," he remarked as Dart dashed off to carry out instructions. "Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here..."

"Odd? Why is that?" Eliwood's eyebrow twitched a little.

"The sea currents in this area... anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle," Fargus explained. "Shall we greet our guest?"

"Oh... alright," Eliwood nodded. Together, they walked over to the deck where a small group had gathered, including Lyn and Hector.

"Eliwood!" called Hector. "You done talking to old man Fargus?"

"You saw us?" asked Eliwood.

"No, I heard you'd gone off with him," Hector replied. "You learn anything?"

"...We can trust him. We got lucky, finding him," Eliwood remarked.

"Hmmm. If you say so," shrugged Hector.

"Hey, you two! Come here! They've pulled the dory aboard!" shouted Lyn. The three lords crowded around the pirates who had hauled the raft in. "I wonder who's on board," Lyn wondered, then she saw the long hair. "It's... It's a girl?"

"Uh... uhnn... Oy! You there!" Dart ordered. "Me?" asked Lyn, pointing to herself.

"Give me a hand, will you? I don't know where to... grab her," said Dart as he shifted uneasily. "Okay," Lyn nodded as she stepped forward.

"Such the gentleman," joked Hector. "Stow it!" snapped the pirate. Gently, Lyn pulled the girl up into a sitting position and brushed the hair away from her face, revealing her identity...

"Hm? Ninian!" exclaimed Lyn, recognising the girl. Immediately, she tried to shake the dancer awake. "Ninian! Wake up!"

"Unbelievable... what are the chances?" commented Eliwood.

"Do you know her?" asked Hector.

"She's how Lyndis and I met a year back," the Pheraen youth explained. "I rescued Ninian from a band of villains."

"Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!" Lyn pleaded. Hearing the multitude of voices surrounding her, the young dancer finally woke up. "Ah..."

"Ninian, can you hear me?" questioned Lyn. "Are you well? Why were you on that boat? Where is Nils? Why isn't he here with you?"

"Unnn... I..." Ninian held her hand to her head, apparently having no idea as to where she was or what was going on. "Ah... ah... Who, who..."

"Ninian?" Lyn asked softly.

"Lyndis, something's wrong with her," frowned Eliwood. Suddenly, Dart rushed up to Fargus with an urgent message.

"Captain! Pirate ships approaching from the northwest!" the pirate reported.

"Do they dare attack Captain Fargus and the Davros? They must be mad!" growled Fargus.

"What flag are they flying?" wondered Dart as he squinted into the distance. "I've never seen that pattern before..."

"These seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters! This is a day for strange occurrences, it seems..." Fargus remarked. "You whelps watch your own hides. We've no time to waste on you!" he ordered. Just then, the ship started to rumble and turn from side to side. "What the!"

On the two incoming ships stood fighter upon fighter, all wearing black robes and cloaks. Some were placing wooden planks to board Fargus' vessel, while others seemed to be controlling a school of fierce fish-like Pokémon that was swimming in the water. Each had a body shaped like a bullet with a fin on top, at the bottom and both sides, as well as a star in the shape of an "X" on the forehead. Their teeth were razor sharp and their eyes glinted with fury.

"Sharpedo!" commanded one of the enemy pirates. "Altogether, Skull Bash!"

"Shar!" In a combined charge, the Sharpedo rammed their bodies against Fargus' ship, breaking huge holes in the hull.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!" screamed one of the Davros. "Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!"

"Breached?" exclaimed Fargus. "Those scum are more treacherous than I thought!"

"It's bad, Captain!" Dart reported. "We need all hands belowdecks, or we'll sink!"

"Take care of it! I'm going to carve these scallywags some new gizzards!" Fargus snarled as he wielded his killer axe.

"We need your help, Captain!" yelled someone from below. "The water's up to the galley! You must come below, Captain!" Fargus could only growl softly in anger.

"Fargus! Leave the enemy to us!" shouted Eliwood.

"Fighting is something we're good at!" added Hector. "But a sinking ship? That's your affair! You have to do something, or we'll all drown!"

"We'll deal with things up here!" promised Lyn. "Please! Hurry!"

"Fine! The deck is yours!" consented Fargus. "I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breached in the hull!"

"Go!" Eliwood urged as the pirates all rushed down a flight of stairs. "Lyn! Take Ninian to that room!" he pointed. "I will," obeyed the plainsgirl.

"Here they come!" Hector grimaced as shamans and swordsmen started to pour from both vessels. On the western ship, the leading shaman, Zoldam, was still giving out orders to his men. "All we want is the girl," he instructed. "...Kill the rest."

* * *

"Stay... still. Choose your ground, and fight where you stand," Hannah said in a shaky voice. The boat was bobbing around in all directions, and maintaining one's balance already proved a difficult challenge. "Danger for... knights... armourslayers to the east, magic to the west... heh heh heh. You'll understand when the fighting starts." Oswin frowned a little at this comment. 

"Pegasus knights... yes. It couldn't hurt to have thieves along, either," continued Hannah. "That... is all I see."

"Hmmm... this could be difficult," muttered Imppala as he rubbed his chin. "From what I can gather, I think it'd be best if we deployed lance users to the east. Lucius can lead some others to the west. Everyone else can stay here and only advance when necessary. Matthew... just go and do what you do best," the red tactician finished. "Whoopee!" cheered Matthew.

"I'll go with Florina, and Shadow will go with Lucius," Imppala continued. "Speaking of Shadow, where is..." He stopped in mid-sentence once he saw Shadow and Guy leaning over the ship's side, making regurgitation noises. "Never mind..."

"Ahoy!" shouted Dart from the galley stairway, catching the attention of Imppala and the three lords. "We'll leave the fighting to you. Hold on until we can help! Oh, and we've merchants aboard..." Pointing to a couple of rooms, Dart briefly introduced the ship's armoury and shop. "You won't be able to stock up once we reach the Dread Isle. I suggest you buy as much as possible when you've got the chance!"

"Right! Thanks for telling us!" waved Imppala as Dart returned downstairs. "Hmph!" he thought, "I bet he just wants to add more gold to ol' Fargus' treasure hoard..."

"Urgh..." Both Shadow and Guy stumbled back from the side of the ship, weakly wiping their mouths. "So, what did I miss?" asked the green tactician.

* * *

Once both attacking teams had been fully briefed of what to do, they immediately set out to repel the invading boarders, who attacked in wave after wave... 

"Ha!" shouted Sain as he drove his lance through a pair of mercenaries. "This is no use! They just keep coming and coming!"

"Maybe if we can stop the enemy from advancing further, we won't need to take them on!" Kent suggested.

"Good idea, Kent!" nodded Imppala. "Florina! Lowen! Blow them away with your Pokémon!"

"Okay! Mitch!" Florina yelled as she sent out her Pidgeotto. "Use Whirlwind!"

"Swinub, Blizzard!" ordered Lowen. The two Pokémon immediately blasted a combination of wind and snow that threw some of the mercenaries over the edge of the ship. "Men overboard!" Imppala cheered in accompaniment to the wretched screams and splashing noises that followed.

Meanwhile, on the other ship...

"Are you sure it would be wise to let Sir Oswin go in front, Shadow?" Canas asked anxiously. "You do remember what Hannah said..."

"I do, Canas. But I need Oswin to shield our magic units," answered Shadow. "I trust that Oswin should be able to provide suitable defence for us, and offence if need be." The others, namely Erk, Lucius, Canas and Priscilla stood behind Oswin nodded at the tactician's logic. Just then, Erk noticed that his liege looked a little troubled... "Lady Priscilla, are you alright?"

"Mm? Ah, Erk..." Priscilla turned around to face her escort. "I am fine. Thank you for checking on me..." Quickly, the troubadour looked away again, hoping that Erk could not sense her worry. Her brother had seemed amiable to her at first, but she could tell that he was hiding something from her, deep down inside...

"Not at all! That is my duty!" Erk's voice shook Priscilla from her thoughts. "You... are not tired? Your feet, they are not weary? Your shoulders, they are not tense?... And your belly, is it full? Your throat... dry? Are you sleepy, or bored?"

"Erk?" Priscilla backed off a little.

"Ah... yes, sorry. Hard to break old habits," apologised Erk sheepishly. "My last employer was a very wilful child, you see. She would call me over the slightest things... That is past now though, of course." He shuddered at the thought.

"I see... Should... I be asking you to do more, then?" offered Priscilla.

"Oh no no, this is just fine," Erk said hurriedly.

"Here they come!" announced Shadow as the shamans approached. "Magic units, attack!"

"Go!" shouted the other three males in cloaks as they threw out their Pokéballs. Baltoy and Pikachu emerged from Canas' and Erk's Pokéballs, while Lucius summoned forth a Pokémon that resembled a green-haired, white-skinned girl, with a curved protrusion extending from each side of its head. This was Kirlia, the evolved form of Ralts.

"Baltoy, Ice Beam!" ordered Canas.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" yelled Erk.

"Kirlia, Shadow Ball!" instructed Lucius. The Pokémon's attacks combined together with the magic of their masters and collided with the dark spells conjured by the shamans, throwing the dark magicians backwards and doing in a few.

"Whoopee!" Matthew suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to pick up valuables from the fallen bodies. "Vulnerary, pure water, vulnerary, pure water... ah!" Picking up a guiding ring from the floor, he shouted, "Catch, Shadow!"

"Whoops!" The green tactician neatly caught the promotional item in his hand. "I think this should go to you, Priscilla."

"Thank you, Shadow," replied Priscilla politely as she received the ring and slid it onto her finger. "Guiding ring!" she cried, punching the air.

Instinctively, the others stood back as lightning bolts surrounded Priscilla and her Ponyta, who also started to exude a brilliant white light. When Shadow and the rest could finally uncover their eyes, they discovered that Priscilla now wore a newer, more regal outfit than she had before, complete with matching hat. The blue saddle and other decorations on her Pokémon had changed colour to become identical to Priscilla's clothes, and a mask covered its eyes. Ponyta had also gained a new form in the shape of a Rapidash. In spite of the drastically worsening odds, Zoldam was still giving out orders.

"Don't worry about any ambush. Board their ship," said Zoldam calmly. "You don't know how to fight? Go now, or die here..."

"Sire! The third attack ship is ready for your command!" reported another shaman.

"Oh? Well then, order them to move 'round to the enemy ship's stern," Zoldam instructed. "That's where they should be waiting... that's where they'll die."

At the same time, the party of people on Fargus' ship also noticed the incoming vessel...

"Lord Eliwood! There's another ship coming this way!" cried Rebecca.

"We can't leave the boat undefended while Shadow and Imppala help take on the others!" announced Eliwood as he drew his rapier. "Let's go!"

* * *

"So, Sir Marcus, what do you think of how this army is being run?" Merlinus chatted with the paladin who had been asked to stand guard next to the merchant once again. "What do you mean?" asked Marcus. 

"Well, I may not know much about military organisation," continued Merlinus as he tidied his merchandise, "But... shouldn't we be more involved in the decisions made?"

"Why do you say that?" Marcus frowned a little.

"Well, Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis are still so young..." sighed the merchant. "Is it really alright to leave all of the leadership decisions to Lord Eliwood in the coming battles? As an experienced knight, don't you have any anxieties about this?"

"None at all," came the reply.

"Not even a little?" Merlinus seemed astonished.

"I trust Lord Eliwood," smiled Marcus. "So long as Lord Eliwood is in command, I have no trepidations about the course of battles to come."

"So... you really do have such faith in your liege lord!" marvelled Merlinus. "Well, this old merchant has seen the light! I say, I have been far too cynical and mistrusting for far too long! I will try to redouble my trust in our lords! Sir Marcus!" Merlinus bowed, "Help this humble merchant protect his wares with all of your might!"

"...Merlinus." Marcus chuckled, "It is never a good idea to yell like that on the battlefield unless you are inviting attack..."

"Yes, yes, of course," answered Merlinus. "And unless I'm much mistaken, I think it's time for lunch!"

"Hmmm..." The veteran knight looked down at his rumbling stomach. "Yes, I do believe you're right."

"Just as well you're hungry, Sir Marcus! You can try some of these fish pies I baked for our meal!" Merlinus said as he brought out one of his delicious pastries. Just as Marcus was about to take the pie, something big flew down from the sky and grabbed the food from Merlinus' outstretched hand.

"Eeeeeek!" Merlinus screamed as he shook his hand, which was dripping water from the encounter. "What was that?"

"It's a flock of Pelipper!" pointed Marcus. Five white bird-like creatures hovered in the air above them. They all had big black eyes, blue scalp-feathers, wingtips and feet, as well as a huge yellow bill that seemed to connect with their similarly coloured chests. One of them held Merlinus' pie in its feet and threw it into the air before slicing it up into pieces with its wings. As the pieces fell, all the Pelipper dove sharply and caught the sliced pastry in their gigantic beaks.

"The Pelipper must have been hungry and smelt your fish pies!" Marcus exclaimed. "And now they're headed straight for us!"

"Eyaaaaaaaaaah!" Quickly, Merlinus leaped back into the tent, clutching the wrapped pies. The Pelipper barely missed the tent as they glided upwards and prepared for their next assault. "Sunflora, go!" shouted Marcus as he sent out the Sun Pokémon. "Use your Bullet Seed!"

"Sunflora!" Marcus' Sunflora spat out a barrage of seeds at the Pelipper which smashed into their bills. Furiously, the Waterbirds opened their mouths for a Water Gun attack that came flying towards Sunflora like a meteor shower. "Absorb!" commanded Marcus. The floral Pokémon raised its arms to shield itself at the order, soaking up the water like it was nothing.

"Wow!" Merlinus gasped in awe. "I had no idea Sir Marcus was so skilled in Pokémon combat too!"

"Sunflora, now use... what?" The paladin stared at his Sunflora in shock. It had absorbed the Water Gun, no doubt, but its leaves were caked in a thick layer of ice. "Drat!" Marcus cursed. "The Water Guns that the Pelipper fired concealed hidden Ice Beams!"

"Pelipper!" Seizing their chance, the Pelipper flew down for a combined Wing Attack. Unable to move away in time, Sunflora was struck by the Flying-type move and fainted on the spot. "Sunflora, return!" recalled Marcus.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" The merchant screamed again as the Pelipper came gliding back. "Get away get away get away!" Grabbing whatever he could lay his hands on, Merlinus threw out various objects from his tent in a bid to scare the Water/Flying-type Pokémon away.

"Whoa!" Marcus dove to the side as a hurricane of weapons, staves, potions, and other miscellaneous items rained onto the deck, clashing with the Pelipper, and waited for the inevitable scuffle. Instead, Marcus heard a series of popping noises amidst the clutter of things falling down, and after a few seconds, all was silent.

"Wha..." Picking himself up, Marcus noticed five Pokéballs lying on the deck amongst the rest of the objects, which had just stopped shaking violently. Merlinus was cowering in his tent, having run out of merchandise to fling. "Is it over already?" he trembled. "Where are the Pelipper?"

"Right here." Smiling, Marcus scooped up the Pokéballs and passed them to Merlinus. "You must've hit them with empty Pokéballs and captured them."

"Ehhhhh?" Merlinus' face fell at Marcus' explanation.

"They must have been extremely hungry. They got captured without too much of a trouble," chuckled the veteran knight. "I guess this means they're your Pokémon now, Merlinus... Merlinus?" Looking up, Marcus saw that the cheery merchant lay sprawled on the ground.

"Sigh..." groaned Marcus. "Fainted from shock, again..."

* * *

"There's the leader!" pointed Shadow as the magic team polished off a few more shamans, allowing the group to move forward. "If we kill him, maybe the enemy will retreat!" 

"Fools... I shall condemn you to a watery grave!" Using his powers of darkness, Zoldam levitated a Pokéball in mid-air and opened it. "Haunter!" he declared, as the white beam materialised into a dark purple, ghostly-looking head with three spikes on each side. A claw floated to its left and right and its face bore an evil expression. "Luna!"

As the shaman summoned his dark spell, his Pokémon was also conjuring up an attack of its own. Its two claws had begun to spin in a circular motion, at a speed so fast that they appeared to have become six. Each claw was generating a ball of darkness, while Haunter's eyes started to crackle with evil energy...

"RUN!" Shadow yelled as he realised what was going to happen. As Haunter's claws sent the six balls of darkness flying, its eyes fired two black beams that fused with the darkness orbs and sped towards the team, along with Zoldam's attack. **KABOOM!** An explosion occurred, throwing Oswin, Shadow and the magic users against the deck.

"Ugh..." Erk groaned as he tried to stand up. "How can a Pokémon use a dark spell like Luna? I've never heard or read of such a thing!"

"That's because Haunter didn't really use a Luna spell!" replied Shadow through gritted teeth. "By using its hands to create _Shadow Ball_ for the attack power and its eyes to generate _Night Shade_ for the resistance negation, Haunter managed to use a combination attack with effects similar to Luna!"

"If that's the case, how can we stop them?" grimaced Oswin.

"The only way we _can_ do that is when Haunter is charging up for its attack!" Canas answered as he stood up. "And the best way we can do that is by exploiting its weaknesses! Baltoy, Psybeam!"

"Good idea, Canas!" Shadow agreed. "Grim, try Astonish!"

"Kirlia, Shadow Ball!" Lucius cried.

At their respective orders, the three Pokémon hovered in the air and attacked. Baltoy fired a rainbow-coloured beam; Grim produced a piercing noise that seemed to slice towards Haunter like a sword; Kirlia generated its own ball of dark energy which it flung.

"Luna!" Zoldam cast his own version of the dark spell, which went against the combined efforts of the floating Pokémon to damage Haunter. Sparks flew as the attacks met each other in mid-air, equal to each other in terms of intensity.

"Haunter!" Having been given enough time to charge up, the Gas Pokémon used its deadly technique once again, pushing back the other Pokémon's assault, and rushing towards the magic team...

"Lairon! Iron Defense!" Oswin responded quickly, sending out the Iron Armour Pokémon, who appeared on deck with a huge thump. Its steel plates immediately began to glint brightly in the sunlight as Lairon sharply increased its defensive powers, which was lucky as the PokéLuna spell diffused into its body, causing severe agony.

"This is impossible!" Erk muttered. "Even if we try to attack Haunter, that shaman will just make our attempts obselete, and we'll take damage all the same!"

"...Wait!" Just then, Shadow had a sudden brainwave. "I think I've got it!" Gathering Lucius and Oswin together, the green tactician briefly whispered his plan.

"Haunter, use Luna!" commanded Zoldam. "Haunter!" Once more, Haunter's claws and eyes started to brim with dark magic...

"Kirlia! Use Imprison!" shouted Lucius. "Kirrrrr!" The Emotion Pokémon crossed its thin, white arms together and closed its eyes, a red aura emanating from its horns. Suddenly, as Haunter launched its Luna, the six darkness orbs simply vanished, leaving the much weaker Night Shade behind which was easily reflected off Lairon's armour.

"What!" Zoldam stared in horror. His intricately trained technique had been countered! "But how? How?"

"Kirlia's _Imprison_ is an attack that prevents opponents from using attacks that it knows as well," explained Shadow. "Since both Kirlia and Haunter know _Shadow Ball_, Kirlia just sealed Haunter's ability to use that attack!"

"In other words, Haunter can't use its own version of the Luna spell anymore either!" finished Canas.

"Alright!" Shadow raised his hand. "Everybody, attack!"

"Toy!" "Chuuu!" "Kull!" "Kirrr!" "Lairrrr!" "Fire!" "Thunder!" "Flux!" "Lightning!"

Haunter was no match for the myriad of magic and energy that flew towards it. The Ghost-type took the full impact of the assault and abruptly disintegrated from the power. The explosion caused even Zoldam to fall backwards.

"Ugh!" Zoldam grunted as he gazed at the people and Pokémon before him, terrified. "You possess... this much power?" he asked weakly. "Must warn... must..."

"You're not warning anyone!" Winking at a certain knight in orange armour, Shadow ordered, "Now, Oswin!"

"Knight crest!" In accordance with Shadow's plan, the armoured knight held up a small piece of brown metal in the shape of an ornamental shield that the tactician had passed to him earlier on. Immediately he began to undergo several significant changes as his protective plates gained a new form in a process that Erk and Shadow were already familiar with.

Under the influence of its master's promotion, Lairon also began to glow with the light of evolution. It managed to achieve a standing position, and its tail became more elongated. Once the light had cleared, everyone could see that "Lairon" now stood even taller than the heavily armoured Oswin. The steel armour on its head resembled that of a goat's skull with a sharp spike jutting out from each eyehole, and more steel plates lined its spinal cord. Even more protective metal covered its face, forming distinct mandibles, as well as its wrists and knees. "Aggron!" it roared.

"Wha... what do you think you're doing?" gasped Zoldam as the ship began to make creaking noises. The extra armour Oswin and Aggron had built up during their metamorphosis was beginning to take a toll on the wooden foundations of the vessel, and the deck seemed ready to...

**CRACK!** Under the weight of Aggron and Oswin, the middle of the deck snapped, causing knight and Pokémon to fall through.

"Ah..." Zoldam looked as the ship began to take in water, and fast. Shadow and the others were hovering in the air, as well as their Pokémon, including Oswin and Aggron... even though they did look a bit wet. A faint blue aura seemed to surround each of them. "...Psychic?" realised the shaman.

"Bingo!" smirked Shadow. "So long, shaman! Have a nice swim!"

"...!" The leader of the fleet glanced downwards to find that water had already started to gather around his feet, and the ship had been mostly submerged underwater. "Wargh!" he screamed in fright. "Glub, blub..."

* * *

"Ahoy! I'm back! Now, who wants to die first?" announced Fargus as he came back on deck. "Hm? What's this? You've routed them already?" he mused. "Nicely done, whelps!" 

"Those sea dogs were no match for us!" boasted Hector. Just then, Ninian chose this time to wake up and walk out of her room.

"Ah! Ninian! You can't come out yet!" cried Lyn. "There's blood everywhere!"

"...Blood?" Ninian repeated softly as she continued to walk forward.

"Look out!" Instinctively, Eliwood rushed over to the dancer girl, who was about to slip on the foul-smelling liquid. "...Ah! I'm sorry..."

"Are you okay? Ninian?" Eliwood asked concernedly.

"Ninian?" frowned the dancer. "Is that... me? Is that... my name?"

"Ninian! What's happened to you..." Lyn exclaimed frantically.

"...I... My head... is so foggy..." groaned Ninian. "Am I... at sea?"

"Yes. We found you adrift in a small boat," explained Lyn.

"Those scum were after the girl, it seems," Fargus noted. "Will you take her with you? The men are afraid she, well, she might be cursed, you know?" he whispered darkly.

"Cursed...?" repeated Hector.

"Are you suggesting we leave Ninian behind?" asked Lyn incredulously.

"We can't take her with us, can we?" Hector countered. "We're heading for the Dread Isle! It's dread for a reason, you know!"

"Regardless... she goes with us!" Lyn said firmly.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood twitched an eyebrow.

"When I saw her, I remembered something... The last time I saw Ninian, she and her brother were being hunted by some dark-robed men," the plainsgirl recalled.

"Dark-robed? Are you sure?" The Ostian lordling asked.

"Yes, I think it must be the Black Fang," nodded Lyn. "It didn't occur to me before, but now I'm certain."

"How can you be sure?" Eliwood questioned.

"I can't explain... there's something in the air that hints at their involvement," Lyn frowned.

"If it's true, then she's likely to be attacked again," noted Eliwood.

"Almost certainly. We can't leave her behind. I will watch over her... Please," pleaded Lyn.

"I understand," nodded the Pheraen youth. "We should be by her side to protect her."

"Thank you," Lyn smiled.

"We're all going to that island," Eliwood said to Ninian. "Will you come with us?"

"Yes... Please... take me with you," bowed the dancing girl.

"'Something in the air'... are you some sort of hound?" joked Hector.

"Ah! Are you mocking me?" shouted Lyn.

"No, the opposite. I'm in utter admiration," Hector replied sarcastically. "...Say, Eliwood. When I left Ostia, I was attacked by a dark-robed group," he recalled.

"What?" exclaimed Eliwood. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Many people hold a grudge against Ostia," answered Hector. "I didn't think it had anything to do with this. Until now..."

"Hector, do you think..." Eliwood began.

"They were all wearing very distinct black robes," Hector repeated. "I don't know about 'something in the air', but... I'm convinced they were related."

"What in the world is happening in Lycia?" murmured Eliwood. "Father..."

* * *

That night, Fargus' ship touched the coast of the Dread Isle... 

"We've arrived!" called Fargus. Eliwood's party wasted no time in getting off the vessel. "Thank you very much," said Eliwood.

"We'll wait two weeks," Fargus gave his requirements. "Finish up by then."

"That's more than enough time!" scoffed Hector.

"And I've got a half-wit sailor who wants to go sightseeing," added the berserker. "C'mere, Dart!"

"I'm here, Captain!" saluted the corsair as he came forward. "Ready to serve!"

"We're pleased to have you," smiled Eliwood. From the crowd of people, Wil was busily squinting at the sailor. "There's no doubt about it... that is definitely Dan!" he thought. "Dan... Rebecca... why doesn't anyone recognise me?..."

"His only redeeming feature is his sturdiness. Maybe he'll come in handy," continued Fargus.

"Come on, Captain! I'm better'n that!" whined Dart.

"You've done so much..." Eliwood gushed. "I can't thank you enough..."

"Come back alive! That's all the thanks I need," Fargus grinned.

"Alright! Farewell!" waved Eliwood as the group turned to leave.

"We'll be back before you know it!" smirked Hector.

* * *

"...There are good people, even among pirates," Lyn admitted later on. 

"I don't think the old man and his group are your average pirates," Hector remarked.

"Somewhere, within that forest, is the Dragon's Gate..." Eliwood murmured to himself.

"Eliwood!" Hector patted his friend's back. "No matter what it takes, we're coming back with your father!"

"We'll surely find him," agreed Lyn. "We'll all do our best to make it so."

"You're right," nodded Eliwood. "Let's make preparations to enter the forest!" With that, he, Hector and the two tacticians went to plan out their next move. Ninian, on the other hand, was looking even more troubled than she did earlier. "Dragon's Gate..." she mumbled.

"Ninian?" Lyn asked. "What is it?"

"Huh? Oh... it's... nothing..." murmured the mysterious girl.

* * *

Imppala: Right... when can we expect the next instalment?  
ShadowedTactician: I don't know. Should I start work on Dragon's Gate? Or perish the thought of multi-tasking? And there's still homework...  
Grim: ...Review. 


	24. Chapter 19

Imppala: (tapping his foot as ShadowedTactician comes in) It's about time!  
Grim: What happened?  
ShadowedTactician: Homework, creation of a buncha Pokémon cards from FE: Dragon's Gate, and on top of that, writer's block. Just be glad it's over... Ugh. (places new chapter on table)  
Grim: So... how big was the block this time?  
ShadowedTactician: ...Almost enough to make me permanently talk "lyk dis".  
Grim:...No more questions. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: But there again, doesn't that apply for most chapters?  
ShadowedTactician: I think we'll just leave that to public opinion.

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: What happened to Ninian? (turns to look at the others) Wouldn't he/she have guessed from playing the game through?  
Imppala: Don't ask me...

_Elvengirl-10_  
Imppala: I suppose it would be... if you consider two seasick suckers barfing humourous, then yes.  
ShadowedTactician: Aw, shaddup...

_Jeanie_  
Electrike: If _GRIM_ evolved? What about me!  
Grim: Quit yapping! You're lucky to make an entrance in here already!  
Electrike: Why, you... Thunder Wave!  
Grim: Will-o-wisp!

_Lao Who Mai_  
ShadowedTactician: Well, for one, reading Pokémon Adventures helps a lot, seeing that a lot of Pokédex information is put into application, so I read them a lot too, as well as Pokémon learnsets and basic statistics...  
Imppala: (constantly raising a huge sign with arrows pointing down towards him, and a big caption saying "LOOK OVER HERE")

_FadE_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, Merlinus threw more than five Pokéballs. It just so happened that five of them hit the Pelipper straight on. Now, that wasn't too hard to understand, was it?

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: Okay, okay, I get the point! You can put down the sign now!  
Grim: Moving on...

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Dread Isle/VS Swellow**

* * *

_Eliwood arrives on the shores of Valour with a new companion in his numbers: an enigmatic young girl named Ninian. The majority of the island is covered in dense forest, and legend has it that no one has ever returned from those dark woods. A dense fog crawls over the party, engulfing them one by one. Cautiously, they move deeper into the trees..._

* * *

As Eliwood and his group advanced, the very person they were searching for was having a heated argument with a mysterious figure wearing a robe of red, gold and black, in a huge historical-looking hall. The figure had blue-green hair and goatee, as well as a matching eye. The other eye was masked by the huge violet turban he wore. A certain marquess in olive-coloured armour was also present... 

"Shame on you, Marquess Pherae," frowned the strange person. "You freed the boy _and_ the girl?"

"I will not let you move unopposed!" retorted Elbert.

"Wh-What shall we do, Lord Nergal?" Darin worriedly asked. "With both siblings gone, we can no longer hold the ceremony..."

"How many times must I tell you, Lord Darin?" Elbert shouted, evidently exasperated. "You are being used by this man! By helping him bring dragons back into this world, you are helping him destroy mankind! Do you understand?"

"Pah... ha ha ha... Destroy mankind?" scoffed Darin. "Dragons may have been a threat to mankind in ages past, but with Lord Nergal's power, we've got nothing to fear!" He motioned to the cloaked stranger, "Lord Nergal can control dragons! Ha ha... ha ha ha..."

"Lord Darin... you're already lost," sighed Marquess Pherae.

"I'd planned to start a war in Lycia," Nergal continued as he started to pace on the floor. "The war I was plotting in Lycia would've generated a glorious amount of _force_ in one blow. You were not equal to the task, it seems," he mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Not to worry... I've other means at hand."

"Black-hearted fiend!" spat Elbert, and immediately wished he kept his mouth shut as Nergal silenced him with a kick in the stomach. "Guuuh!" he grunted as he fell.

"Hold your tongue. There is still a task you must perform for me," spoke Nergal. "Ephidel! Limstella!"

At Nergal's call, two other people appeared out of nowhere. One was Ephidel, who for once in a blue moon had his hood taken off, revealing the raven-coloured hair he tied up in ponytail. The other person was a lady with glowing golden eyes, jet-black hair and snow-white skin like Ephidel's. She wore a sage's clothes with a red collar, black dress and long white sleeves.

"My beloved morphs, my beateous works of art," Nergal smiled. "I've new jobs for you, my pets. First... Limstella," he instructed, pointing to the woman. "You will go to Bern and contact Sonia. I want you to arrange a meeting with the king."

"Understood," bowed Limstella, before she vanished into thin air.

"Ephidel, take this... man, Marquess Laus, and go," ordered Nergal. "I want you to exterminate the mice who've landed on the island."

"Yes, master," obeyed Ephidel.

"That leaves you, Marquess Pherae," Nergal grinned a nasty grin. "It seems your legacy is one of endurance..." This comment quickly had Elbert sit up in horror. "...The mouse who interfered with my conquest of Lycia is named Eliwood. Should he be congratulated on making it thus far?"

"Eliwood? My son is here?" As soon as Marquess Pherae got over the shock, he began to protest, "Stop! Do with me what you will, but let my son be!"

"Hm? Heh... hehahahaha!" The cloaked man threw back his hand in laughter. "Remember the siblings you freed? The girl's here, too. As a matter of fact, she's with your son, Eliwood," he taunted. "Quite a delicious twist of fate, wouldn't you say?"

"...This can't be..." muttered Elbert, slumping against the wall.

"Eliwood will die in these woods," gloated Nergal. "The girl will be returned to me, and the ceremony will take place. Hm... Despite those long hours of torture, you remained undaunted," he remarked. "Such courage will make you the perfect sacrifice, Marquess Pherae... hahahahahaha!" The mysterious Nergal laughed as he left the room.

"Eliwood... Turn back... Take the girl and flee... Please..." whispered Elbert as he lay helplessly on the floor, hoping somehow that the wind could pass on his message...

* * *

From behind a pillar, a shadowed figure breathed softly, unable to take in what she had just witnessed. 

"I can't believe it's come to this," murmured Leila. "We must inform Lord Hector of these events, Pamela... If we hurry, we may in time."

"Ai!" nodded her Aipom as Leila started to make her way outside. "What!" The Ostian spy suddenly found herself face-to-face with none other than Ephidel himself.

"Leila..." Ephidel smiled menacingly. "Where are you going?"

"Lord Ephidel!..." Leila exclaimed, starting to panick a little, "The sentries... I'm going to check on..."

"You overheard, did you not?" interrupted Ephidel. "...And I had such high hopes for you." Sighing, the cloaked man snapped his fingers. "Jaffar!"

"Ah!" Leila suddenly found herself restrained by strong hands, dashing all her hopes of a last-minute escape. She turned to see a brown-haired teenager, wearing grey assasin's gear, accompanied by a black weasel creature.

"_The punishment for traitors is death,_" he said coldly. "Sneasel!" At once, the Sharp Claw Pokémon breathed a gust of ice, coating Leila's feet and fixing her to the ground to prevent her from running.

Petrified, Leila and Pamela could only open their mouths wide in shock as the assassin leapt up with his Pokémon in the silencer fashion they had practiced so well together in Ostia. It was not going to save them now...

"Ah!" Leila gasped in pain as the multiple Jaffars slashed across her body. Pamela was not spared either; the Sneasel delivered a series of Crush Claw attacks that threw the Long Tail Pokémon off her mistress' shoulder. Weakly, Leila and Pamela tried to get up, but it soon dawned upon them that their final moment had come. "Ma... Matthew..." whispered Leila, for the final time...

"...Impressive, Jaffar," smirked Ephidel. "Your power is beyond compare." Jaffar said nothing; his assignment was complete, and that was that.

"Take this woman's corpse and leave it in the forest," Ephidel ordered. "Let it serve as a warning to those fools."

* * *

"Let's get through these woods," instructed Lyn as Eliwood's group started to make their way through the forest, relying on the plainsgirl's keen senses. "It's starting to get foggy... try not to get separated," she warned. 

"_Enter and be lost,_" read Hector off a wooden sign. "It feels like we're not coming back."

"Hector!" Lyn snapped. "Are you trying to curse us?"

"Are you well, Ninian?" asked Eliwood as he supported the dancer.

"...Y-Yes... I'm... I'll be fine," she replied, trying to sound reassuring. Just then, something caught the Pheraen's attention... "Huh? Someone's there!" he pointed.

"Who? A sentry?" asked Hector. The three lords, two tacticians and one dancer rushed forward to see who it was.

"Leila! Is that you?" Hector called, recognising the spy. "Impressive work, finding your way here!"

"...Something's wrong," frowned Eliwood as he stepped closer. "Leila? Lei...!" The Lycian lordling jumped in shock as the frail body of Leila collapsed onto the ground.

"She's... dead," informed Lyn with dismay after she had checked Leila's breathing. "No!" whispered Ninian. All at once, murmurs filled the crowd that had gathered round.

"...This can't be," repeated the Ostian noble in disbelief. "She was one of our best spies. Leila..."

"What's going on?" rang out Matthew's voice. "Did someone mention...!" As the cheery thief made his way to the centre of attention, he stopped and stared at his corpse of his fellow spy, then at the faces of everyone else around him, then back at Leila's body... and realised what had happened. Aipom leapt off his shoulder and gave Pamela a gentle nudge, confirming their worst fear. Matthew felt his heart shatter into an uncountable number of fragments as he realised that Leila, his comrade-in-arms, the love of his life... was gone forever.

"...I'm sorry, Matthew," Hector began, breaking the eerie silence of the forest.

"...Why do you apologise, my lord?" Matthew replied, still gazing at the fallen Leila. His face wore its signature smile as if nothing had happened, but his voice was shaky, "Leila blundered... That's all."

"Matthew... Leila was... She was..." Eliwood joined in, trying to console the male spy.

"After this mission, I was going to ask her to put this life behind her..." continued Matthew. "Waited too long, didn't I? Ha..." Slowly, Matthew bent down and picked up Leila's body, as Aipom did with Pamela's. "...My lord, might I... rejoin you later?" he asked, his voice reduced to nothing but weak whispers from struggling not to cry. "She... has to be buried..."

"...Of course." Their request granted, Matthew and Aipom walked into the trees, to find a suitable spot where their loved ones could rest in peace. "Ah... I'll go with you..." volunteered Lyn.

"...Let them be alone," said Eliwood softly, grabbing Lyn by the arm. "There's nothing else we can do..."

"Blast!" swore Hector once he was sure Matthew and Aipom were earshot. "They put her out here us to find like this!"

"Unforgivable!" Lyn agreed through gritted teeth. "This is... a foul deed. Beyond foul."

"...Let's go!" shouted Eliwood. "The foe is somewhere in this forest. We must stop this before any more die!"

"Ah!" Ninian exclaimed suddenly. "Beware... Something comes!"

"What?" Before Lyn had time to react, a figure rushed out of the woods and grabbed her roughly onto a horse. "Kyaa!" she screamed.

"Lyndis!" yelled Eliwood.

"...If you value her life, send the girl to me," said the horseman gruffly, pointing to Ninian. "Ah..." gasped the dancer.

"You, you're Sacaen!" exclaimed Lyn, noticing her captor's skin colour.

"That's correct. I am Uhai of the Black Fang," introduced the nomad. "I've been sent to capture the girl... and to kill the lot of you. If, however, you hand over the girl and depart the island at once, I'll grant you your lives."

"And if we refuse?" Lyn retorted.

"You know nothing, little lord. Nothing of Nergal's might. Nothing of his terrible power. You are ignorant, and so you hope to oppose him. You are insects railing against the heavens. Your actions will change nothing." Uhai shook his head, "Speak no more foolishness and begone!"

"...Maybe we don't know what it is we're fighting... but if we flee, our loss is assured," Eliwood reasoned. "So we will continue to struggle, and we may yet prevail!"

"...Folly," remarked Uhai as he placed Lyn back on the ground and started to ride away. "What!" Surprised, Lyn chased after the nomadic trooper. "Why are you letting me go?" she asked.

"Holding a woman hostage during battle is shameful," Uhai answered. "You, too, are of Sacae, and I've a mind to show you mercy. I will let you die with a sword in your hands. But rest assured... I will kill all of you here." Turning away, he started to make tracks for the deepest part of the forest. "But be of good cheer!" he shouted as he left. "In dying, you shall all be spared the calamity that is to come!"

"Calamity that is to come?..." Lyn repeated to herself as Uhai rode off. Ninian seemed to appear a little troubled at the nomad's last comment...

"Ninian, you must hide," ordered Eliwood. "We will meet the enemy!"

* * *

"This looks bad, Imppala," remarked Shadow uneasily. "Our foe looks like a real killer!" 

"Agreed, Shadow. And this kind of place doesn't make it any easier to plan a strategy," nodded Imppala. "I guess we'd better ask the ol' geezer for help again..."

"You watch your tongue, young whippersnapper!" scolded Hannah as she hobbled over. "Now, before you beg for my augury, could you please tell me where we are? I had such a dreadful trip on that leaky old boat!"

"We're on the Dread Isle, _ma'am_," Imppala replied none too courteously. "Haven't we briefed everyone on this already?"

"WHAT! You'd take an old woman to the Dread Isle?" Hannah heard the news and nearly died of a heart attack. "Oh, who are you to wish such a terrible thing on me?" she groaned.

"We're tacticians of Lord Eliwood, and we're trying to save his father," said Imppala impatiently. "Now give us the augury before we all perish in this forest!"

"Oh, aye, the augury... Yes, yes, of course," muttered Hannah as she tidied herself up a bit. "You will pay the 80 gold?"

"_80?_" Imppala exclaimed. "That's dayligh..."

"Here's the gold." Hurriedly, Shadow thrust the money into Hannah's waiting palm. After calming herself down, the elderly lady joined hands with her Xatu and began to meditate.

"Hmph! Fog!" she snorted. "You should take thieves with you... and torches will make things easier, too." The three lords gazed blankly at each other for fear of further burdening Matthew.

"I sense the foe has a strange item... Watch your items closely," continued Hannah. "Take the orchid-haired sky-rider... there is someone she should meet... Ah, I can see no more." Florina immediately started to wonder who she could be meeting on this desert island.

"Alright," Shadow sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Our task here is rather straightforward; we move as fast as possible through the woods and handle any enemies. All mounted units will carry torches and lead the team so as to make this quick. Florina, keep a lookout for anyone you recognise... I think that should be all."

"I'm back, my lord!" declared Matthew as he returned, surprising everyone.

"Matthew!" exclaimed Hector. "Are you sure? You don't have to..."

"What are you talking about?" asked the thief innocently. "Look at this eerie place, this thick fog... this is exactly why you brought me with you."

"Yet..." Hector began to hesitate.

"If Leila... Leila knew I was shirking my duties, she would never have forgiven me," Matthew winced a little at his mention of her name. "I'm fine. I will work twice as hard for Ostia in her honour," he promised.

"I understand..." nodded the Ostian lord as he placed a trusting hand on the thief's shoulder. "I'm counting on you!"

"As well as you should, my lord!" replied Matthew with a grin.

"Alright then! Everybody, move out!" ordered Imppala.

"Tell me, Leila... this is what you'd want, right?" Matthew whispered. "You wouldn't want me to give up... I'll mourn for you when our battle is won. I must fulfill my duty. So rest... I promise I will take care of everything."

"...Ai?" Aipom looked up at Matthew, its face still stained with tears. In its paw it held the flower Pamela wore in her hair.

"I know you miss Pamela, Aipom," said Matthew gently as he stroked the tuft of fur on Aipom's forehead. "But we can't possibly fail them now. We have a job to do."

"Ai!" nodded Aipom with determination.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own, Merlinus?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, I'll be fine... just call me when you're ready," replied Merlinus. "I'm, er... allergic to venturing into foggy areas! Besides," the merchant continued as he opened five Pokéballs, "One of my Pelipper should be enough to protect me! The rest can follow you to help with items, right, my dears?"

"Pelipper! Pelipper!" nodded the five Bird Pokémon.

"Right! There'll be your favourite fish pies when you come back!" Merlinus called after the four deployed Pelipper. Aside, Marcus put his hand to his forehead and drew a lengthy sigh.

* * *

The group pressed on through the misty woods, constantly looking out for any enemies hidden in the fog. Nomads and cavaliers came in pairs at them, attempting to take them by surprise, but thanks to Matthew's guidance, the team handled any opposition with ease. Meanwhile, a pegasus came flying near the coast. She wore a suit of blue armour, darker than Florina's own, as well as straight, shoulder-length, aqua-coloured hair tied back with white string. 

"I found them... these men are Black Fang..." she murmured to herself. "Look, everyone. Your sacrifices were not in vain. I'll fulfill our duty, even if I must do it myself. I am a true knight of Ilia!" Pulling the reins on her pegasus, she cried, "Let's go, Kenny!"

"Neeeeeeigh!" Braying in response, the pegasus dove closer to land as his rider raised her lance in attack mode. "Yaaaaaa!"

"Huh? Sister?" Hearing a familiar voice, Florina signalled to Huey to increase their present altitude. From a higher point of view, she caught sight of the other pegasus knight. "Fiora!" she called excitedly.

"Florina?" Fiora quickly skidded to a halt at the sound of her sister. "Why are you here?" she questioned.

"I'm here with Lady Lyndis," explained Florina. "What are you doing here?"

"...I was investigating the Dread Isle for someone," Fiora replied.

"By yourself?" Florina asked.

"No... There were others... a full unit of pegasus knights," answered Fiora as she hung her head in shame. "We were attacked..."

"You can't mean..." gasped Florina.

"I misjudged our situation," Fiora mumbled. "All of my knights are dead because of me... I'm such a failure..."

"That's not true!" Florina cried. "You're a splendid pegasus knight! I chose this path because I admired you so! Sniff... Please don't do this to yourself! Sniff..."

"...Florina, please don't cry..." consoled Fiora. "I'm sorry," mumbled her sister.

"No, it's my fault," admitted the older pegasus rider. "The pain of being the sole survivor... it had me trapped... Thank you, Florina," Fiora smiled. "I can see clearly now."

"...Fiora! Come and travel with us!" Seeing that her sister was fine, Florina decided to make an offer. "It's better to travel with friends than to struggle alone."

"...You're right," Fiora nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I can't do everything alone. Nor can I render my companions' sacrifices moot by going home... Florina, please introduce me to your commander. I'll see if I can offer my services for a short while."

* * *

Meanwhile, down below, Rebecca had finally managed to catch up with her male archer counterpart... "Wil!" 

"Oh, ah... you," noted Wil. "So, umm, what _is_ your name?"

"Rebecca!" answered the archer girl annoyedly.

"Hunh? So, your name _is_ Rebecca? What a coincidence!" Wil commented. "I used to know a..."

"That's what I'm saying!" Rebecca nearly yelled. "I _am_ that Rebecca!"

"What? But didn't you say earlier that you didn't know me?" asked Wil puzzledly.

"I did... but... Come on!" Realising her mistake, Rebecca thought of another way out. "How could I have the same face and the same name as her? Just believe me!"

"So it _is_ you, Rebecca?" Wil questioned.

"Yes!" Inside, Rebecca was trying her best not to scream.

"Well, but... then why didn't you say so?" exclaimed Wil. At last, he thought, someone recognises me! "It's been so long!" he added.

"Don't give me that 'been so long' stuff!" pouted Rebecca. "You left saying you were going on a journey, and I never even heard from you again!"

"Oh, yeah... I enlisted in the Caelin army..." Wil explained.

"In the army? You did?" Rebecca could not believe her ears.

"Yeah, I travelled for a few years, and now I work for Lyn," went on the male archer.

"Lyn... You mean... Lady Lyndis?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Yeah, right," smirked Wil. "I keep forgetting to use her full name and title... You know, I am in her service... I really should get her title correct..."

"He's working for Lady Lyndis... and yet he's already calling her by an informal name..." thought Rebecca in shock and disappointment. "This... this can't be happening..."

"Rebecca? What's wrong?" Wil frowned. "Why is your face all..."

"...!" Instantly, Rebecca felt a rush of blood to her face. "Idiot!" she screamed, delivering a sharp kick to Wil's stomach, before running away.

"Ow..." groaned Wil. Then, noticing that Rebecca had gone, he quickly rushed after her.

"Hey... Rebecca!" Wil shouted, dashing between trees and below branches, before finally catching up with her. "What are you so mad about? Did I do something?" Rebecca merely stopped, folded her arms, and pouted. "I don't get it..." muttered Wil as he scratched his head.

"I don't care if you do!" yelled Rebecca, and now Wil could see that the girl was on the verge of crying. "Why don't you just go to your Lady Lyndis!"

"You can't let it go, can you?" Wil sighed as he edged closer, in an attempt to calm Rebecca down. "That stuff from when we were little..."

"Shut up! You don't know me! I'm no one to you!" Rebecca continued to rant, letting a few tears fall down her face. "You're just like my brother! He left and never came back!"

"Dan... hasn't come back yet?" Wil repeated slowly.

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Pushing Wil to the ground, Rebecca continued to dash into the forest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, St. Elimine..." groaned Wil as he picked himself up. "What am I going to do now?"

* * *

"I am Uhai! I am the Soaring Hawk!" declared the nomadic trooper as Eliwood's group drew near. "Come!" 

"...How can a proud man like you live as an assassin?" asked Lyn as she shook her head.

"...I sympathise with Brendan Reed's ideology," Uhai answered simply. "He wants to help the weak, to break the overly proud. Discussing this philosophy with Brendan and his sons, training together, getting stronger together... For me, the Black Fang was the first place... that felt like home."

"Felt?" Lyn questioned. "Is that feeling gone?"

"The Black Fang has changed," admitted Uhai with a hint of regret. "Nergal sent that woman... but it's too late for me to change now."

"Why? Talk to us; we may be able to help," offered the plainsgirl.

"Expect no quarter merely because we are both nomads. Prepare yourself!" So saying, Uhai pulled out an arrow from his quiver with a Pokéball where the pointy bit should have been, loaded it into his bow, and fired it towards the sky. As the arrow flew upwards, the Pokéball opened up in mid-air, releasing a graceful bird with glistening blue, white and red feathers.

"It's Swellow!" Imppala shouted. "The evolved form of Taillow!"

"Swellow, diving Aerial Ace!" ordered Uhai. The Swallow Pokémon made an elegant arc in the air before coming back down, its wings slashing through the tropospheric gases.

"DUCK!" yelled Imppala. Everybody quickly fell flat on the ground as Swellow zoomed through the forest, nearly slicing off everyone's heads along with a flurry of branches. "The force of Swellow's _Aerial Ace_ was intensified several times over by its swift descent!" panted the red tactician.

"Hyaa!" Taking advantage of the situation, Uhai pulled out several arrows and released them from his bow. "Wing Attack, Swellow!"

"Swellow!" As the arrows flew towards their targets, Swellow flapped its wings, creating powerful zephyrs that carried the arrows even faster than ever.

"Aggron! Iron Defence!" Oswin sent out his own Pokémon to block the incoming missiles. The arrows bounced off Aggron's steel armour as if they were nothing. "Now try your Shock Wave!"

"Swellow, Quick Attack!" While Aggron charged up its electric assault, Swellow flew into the trees at breakneck speed. "Agggggg!" growled Aggron as it fired the Shock Wave, expecting it to head for Swellow. The electric-type attack smashed into several trees, disintegrating them, but missed Swellow completely.

"What!" exclaimed Oswin. "Isn't Shock Wave supposed to hit the target regardless of where it is?"

"At Swellow's current speed, it's not possible for Shock Wave to home in on Swellow wherever Aggron's firing at it from! And the misty forest isn't helping either!" realised Shadow. "If the Shock Wave is fired too late, Swellow can still dodge it easily even if the attack's headed straight for it!"

"In that case, we have to pinpoint Swellow's rough position!" Imppala muttered. "And that's something we can try to do! Electrike!" he commanded, "Use Odour Sleuth!"

"Swinub! Help him out with _your_ Odour Sleuth!" Lowen yelled, summoning forth the Pig Pokémon.

"Squirtle! Use your Foresight!" shouted Hector as he released his Tinyturtle.

"Trike!" "Swi!" "Squir!" The three smaller Pokémon darted around, sniffing and searching for the enemy, until Electrike started barking.

"It's over there!" Oswin shouted, pointing to his left. Immediately, Aggron let fly another Shock Wave that seared through the rustling vegetation.

"Squirtle squir!" Squirtle suddenly cried, its tail shaking violently.

"Now it's over there!" commanded the general, followed by a quick lightning jolt from Aggron to the right. This process repeated itself for several minutes before most of the trees around had been deforestated. "It doesn't have as many hiding places as it did now!" Shadow remarked. "It should be easier to hit!"

"Aggron! Fire your best Shock Wave!" yelled Oswin as he spotted the shadow of Swellow speed by.

"Swellow! Take to the clouds!" Uhai commanded. Swellow complied as it sharply curved upwards, closely chased by Aggron's electric shock.

"Is it just me, or is Swellow glowing?" pondered Shadow.

"It's not you!" cried Imppala, realising what was going to happen. "It's...!"

"_Sky Attack!_" Swellow suddenly turned around, directly hitting the Shock Wave and dissipating it completely on its descent. A dangerously powerful tornado formed at the tip of its beak as it came closer and closer to ground...

"WHOA!" Eliwood's group yelled as Swellow came zooming across, the force of the whirlwind throwing them back. **BLAM!** Aggron was hit directly on its stomach by Swellow's attack. When the smoke had cleared, Aggron was lying on the ground, with several cracks across its chest. "No! Aggron!" Grimly, Oswin brought out his Pokéball, "Return!"

"Now are you convinced?" asked Uhai. "Give me the girl and your lives shall be spared!"

"Lord Eliwood! Look who I've brought!" Florina's voice rang out as she and her sister came into the scene. "What happened here?" she exclaimed when she saw everyone lying on the ground.

"They've been attacked!" nodded Fiora grimly. "By...!" She stopped short as she spotted who was responsible for the attack. "You!" she growled menacingly, pointing an accusing finger at Uhai. "_You!_"

"Hm?" Uhai's eyebrow twitched. "Who?"

"You were the one who led the attack on my unit!" Fiora snarled through clenched teeth. "You were the one who killed them all! You are the reason why I am fighting alone! And now," she said as her fingers gripped her lance so hard her knuckles turned white, "you shall _pay!_"

"I was merely following my orders," Uhai answered simply as he pulled on his bowstring. "You were trespassing in Black Fang territory, and since you refuse to leave, I shall have to kill you here!"

"Go! Mechaquila!" shouted Fiora as she flew upwards in time to avoid Uhai's arrows. Out of the Pokéball she then threw emerged another bird Pokémon, except that this one had a much longer neck and legs. Its body appeared to be completely shielded with metallic feathers, and a sharkfin sat atop its streamlined head. Its wings were simply four strips of metallic feathers and bone on each side, but that didn't make it look less intimidating. "Skarmory!" it crowed.

"Who's that?" wondered Imppala.

"Whoever she is, she's our only hope!" muttered Shadow. "Skarmory's also known as the _Armour Bird_ Pokémon! What our Pokémon lack in speed and physical defence, maybe her Skarmory can make up for it!"

"Haaa!" Uhai fired his arrows again. "Swellow, use Wing Attack!"

"Swellow!" Just like before, Swellow's gusts boosted the arrows' speed.

"Mechaquila! Air Cutter, now!" At Fiora's order, Mechaquila flapped its wings, creating sharp cresent zephyrs that sliced cleanly through Swellow's gusts of wind, breaking them. The arrows, no longer ferried by the force of Swellow's wind, dropped to the ground.

"Swellow! Use your Quick Attack!" Swellow darted across the sky, making abrupt turns, dives and climbs, trying to take Mechaquila by surprise. **CLANG! KLUNG! CLANG!** The Swallow Pokémon tackled Mechaquila several times, but its tough metal exterior reduced the impact of Swellow's Quick Attack several times over.

"Metal Sound, Mechaquila!" Fiora commanded. Mechaquila opened its mouth, producing a jarring sound that resembled two pieces of metal scraping against each other. This had the effect of stopping Swellow in mid-air as it was disrupted by the cacophony. "Swift, now!" The Skarmory shot out a barrage of small stars that rammed into Swellow, nearly it knocking it off balance in the sky.

"Swellow! Finish it up with Sky Attack!" commanded Uhai.

"Mechaquila!" shouted Fiora. "You use Sky Attack too!" The two Flying-type Pokémon glared fiercely at each other as they began to build up energy inside, ready for the final assault...

"Swellow!" "Skaaaar!" Each bursting with a blinding orange aura, Swellow and Mechaquila charged at each other, both generating a killer tornado for themselves as they clashed in the sky of the setting sun, creating a blistering explosion of light...

"Ugh!" grunted Uhai as he shielded his eyes. Once he felt it was safe enough to put down his hands, he looked back upwards, to see Mechaquila diving down from above. It had won through with its metallic body! As if that wasn't enough, Fiora was riding on its back!

"What!" exclaimed the nomad, "When did you..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!" Fiora yelled, wielding her javelin with one hand and tightly clutching onto her Skarmory with the other as they made their death-defying descent. "Ha!" With the precision of an expert, Fiora flung her weapon at Uhai, but in so doing, crashed onto the forest floor as Mechaquila lost its balance as a result of her throw.

"GUNGH!" Uhai was, quite brutally, thrown of his horse, landing on the ground as he clutched the fresh wound where Fiora had stabbed him with her lance. "Guuu... Well done... You are... stronger... stronger than I expected," he murmured. At once, the three lords rushed by his side, while some of the others crowded around Fiora. "Out of respect... a final gift from me... From here, go south. Turn at the rotted tree. Head... west. There lies the path to the... Dragon's Gate... Unnh..."

* * *

"Ah..." groaned Fiora as she woke up from her lying position. "Where, where..." 

"You're alive!" cheered Florina as she hugged her sister tightly. "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, Florina." Fiora smiled as she returned Florina the favour. "I'll always be there for you."

"You were lucky Kent got Serra over to tend to your wound immediately," grinned Imppala, pointing at the red cavalier who blushed a little at the tactician's comment. "You would be Fiora, would you not? Your sister Florina has told us all about you."

"Ah... yes, that would be me," Fiora nodded quickly after taking a rather long glance at Kent, causing her to blush slightly as well. "I need to see your commander," she said in a more serious tone.

"We can settle all administration matters for you," Shadow informed. "Right now, Lord Eliwood is a bit occupied..." Everyone turned to look at the Pheraen noble who was looking down at Uhai's fallen body. "Uhai... I wish we could've met under different circumstances..."

"...Do we trust him?" asked Hector.

"He was a Sacaen. He would not lie," Lyn defended. "...I, at least, choose to trust him."

"...Let's go then," nodded Eliwood. "To the Dragon's Gate!" As the others began to advance, Hector took the time to mull things over a bit.

"...I don't think he was behind Leila's death," the Ostian lord muttered to himself. "Black Fang! I don't know who's responsible, so I'm going to destroy you all!"

* * *

ShadowedTactician: There. I think that's done now...  
Imppala: And as for you... less cards and more writing, darn it!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	25. Chapter 19x

ShadowedTactician: And... here comes the new chapter.  
Imppala: Finally! I've been waiting for... Elimine knows how long.  
ShadowedTactician: Quit yammering! Do you have any idea how much work I have to go through now!  
Imppala: Can't be as bad as mine...  
Grim: Hey, are we gonna do review replies or not? 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review!

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, Ruby, I typically use the Neo-Gym format for my cards, since the Advance-style doesn't really allow for owners unlike Gym cards, which have spaces for figureheads. So that means no Pokémon EX. Speaking of which, I've finished 15 cards for FE: Dragon's Gate... out of... 146.  
Imppala: I _told_ you to work on the fiction!

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks for the review... (turns to Imppala) What's wrong with my grammar?  
Imppala: Hm? I don't care... as long as someone appreciates you suffering... heh heh heh.

_Imppala_  
ShadowedTactician: What's this about scrutinising my name choice? Mechaquila fits the concept of Skarmory perfectly!  
Imppala: Yeah... but which sensible pegasus knight would name her flying friend _that_?  
ShadowedTactician: Stow it! I let you get the 100th review! You should be happy, desperado!  
Imppala: I wasn't _desperate_, I was BORED!  
Grim: ...And since when did you have a Thunderbolt barrage?  
Electrike: Right about NOW!  
Grim: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

_Samantha_  
ShadowedTactician: ...At least someone appreciates my work.  
Imppala: ...Right.  
Grim: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!

_Jeanie_  
Electrike: (stops Thunderbolting Grim) I second that! And now, on with the chapter...  
Grim: (falls to ground) Ow...

* * *

**Chapter 19x: Imprisoner of Magic/VS Raichu**

* * *

_With Uhai's dying words still sounding in their ears, Eliwood's group ventures deep into the forest's heart. Lyn leads everyone on in utmost silence, cautious not to alert any hidden enemy. However, following on her path, a new Black Fang shadow appears..._

* * *

"A great, rotted tree..." muttered Eliwood as the three lords and two tacticians stood around the said landmark. "This would appear to be the place of which Uhai spoke." 

"So if we move west from here, we'll reach the Dragon's Gate, right?" asked Lyn.

"Okay, let's go!" ordered Hector. Everyone else began to move on, all except Eliwood, who was moping a little.

"Lord Eliwood, are you well?" Marcus asked. "You have a pallid look about you..."

"...Oh, it's you, Marcus," Eliwood said, having been shaken from his thoughts.

"Is something amiss?" continued Marcus.

"You heard what Erik said when we were in Laus, Marcus..." sighed Eliwood. "What do you think?"

"That Lord Elbert was involved in a rebellion plot?" Marcus recalled.

"Yes," Eliwood answered.

"It must be a mistake," said the veteran knight firmly. "Your father is loyal to Lycia. He'd never break his oath."

"You're right. I can't he'd be involved in this conspiracy," murmured the redhead. "Yet... why do I feel so anxious? When I think of my father, I can't catch my breath..."

"Lord Eliwood, do not mistake your feelings," reassured Marcus. "That feeling that strikes you when you think of Lord Elbert? It springs not from a distrustful heart. It comes from concern for your father, who needs your help. He is involved in something larger than all of us. This is all happening so fast; it's easy to lose sight of that."

"I see..." nodded Eliwood. "You... You're right. Thank you, Marcus. I feel a lot better," he smiled.

"I'm glad to be of service," replied Marcus. "Bah. The air on this accursed isle... it's disquieting."

"...It feeds on the despair already lurking in our hearts," Eliwood commented. "If you hadn't been here for me, Marcus, I..."

"Eh? Something is happening ahead," noted the paladin.

"It's Hector," confirmed Eliwood as he squinted into the distance. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hector, hold a moment," called Lyn. "What?" asked Hector irritably. 

"Walk quietly. Your armour is too noisy," remarked the plainsgirl.

"Oh!" Gently, the Ostian lord tried walking a few more steps. "How's this?"

"You're still clanking," Lyn frowned.

"Do you see what I'm wearing? This equipment is not light!" Hector yelled. "How do you propose I walk 'quietly' in this?"

"Stop yelling at me!" shouted Lyn. "It's because of that clattering armour you're wearing! I'm just saying we have to move cautiously. Nothing more!"

"I know! And I'm saying that I'm doing my best!" retorted Hector.

"Quiet, both of you!" chastised Eliwood as he came running. "Armour or no, if you two keep shouting like that, every enemy from here to Pherae itself will hear us!"

"Ah..." Lyn stepped backwards, blushing with embarrassment. "Sorry," Hector muttered.

"We must proceed with caution," warned the Pheraen noble, signalling to the others to move on. "I can't believe Uhai was the only Black Fang in these woods."

Meanwhile, beyond the western hills, a green-haired sage stood in some ruins, waiting for a report from one of his minions...

"Lord Aion, we've received word from the pegasus unit," said the reporting mage. "Targets are approaching from the far side of that mountain to the east."

"Hmph... Uhai must've failed after all," muttered Aion. "I'm not surprised. We're talking about the shallow wisdom of a Sacaen nomad, after all. He possessed a certain rough talent, but no mind for planning. Our units are in place, are they not?"

"Yes," answered the mage.

"Ha ha... Good. Very good," Aion gloated. "In confined spaces like this, my thunder magic devastates. The battle has already been won... I cannot lose. Combat is an equation. Those with intelligence have a natural advantage. Those imbeciles will not reach the Dragon's Gate," he swore. "Never. I will bury them here in this forest!"

At the same time, Eliwood's group had just re-emerged from the forest...

"I can see ruins," muttered Eliwood, squinting into the distance. "Is that the Dragon's Gate?" Pausing to notice Ninian leaning on his shoulder, he asked gently, "Ninian, are you alright?"

"...Beware!" whispered the young dancer as she opened her eyes. "...The enemy comes!"

"Enemy?" Suddenly, a shaman in brown robes appeared in front of them. "Eliwood of Pherae! Prepare yourself!" he warned, before vanishing back into thin air.

"We won't reach the Dragon's Gate if we stay on the defensive," Eliwood frowned. "Hit their commander, and attack the ruins!"

"Looks like their commander's a pretty solid magic user," mused Hector as he studied Aion's outfit from afar. "Bah, I'm still not confident against mages and their ilk."

"Is that so, Hector?" smirked Eliwood. "Perhaps you should hold back a little then..."

"What nonsense is that? I can't fight from the rear!" Hector retorted.

"No, I just meant that sometimes it's advantageous to..." Eliwood tried to calm his friend down, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Why waste good breath on words when there's fighting to be done!" Shoving Eliwood aside, Hector brandished his Wolf Beil and beckoned to Oswin, Matthew and Serra. "C'mon!" With no other alternative, the three followed their liege, who led the charge.

"Wait! Hector!" Sighing, Eliwood slapped his forehead. "...Why do I even try?"

* * *

"Well, it looks like we'd better give chase to them," muttered Imppala. "Who knows what Lord Hector might do, rushing off like that..." 

"Just give Hannah a moment," piped up Shadow as he passed the old woman some coins. "She'll be coming up with her augury in a few seconds."

"This place... It is filled with a dreadful air. Thick with menace..." mumbled Hannah. "You must beware magical attacks. They will not attack from the front... if you wait, though, something may happen. For good or for ill, that I cannot say... I can see no more."

"Hmmm... From what information we have, I'd suggest we send all our units with high magic resistance to lead the troops," Shadow began. "Once we manage to catch up with Lord Hector, we'll assemble once more for a full-fledged assault on the enemy commander!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" Raising his hands, Imppala beckoned everyone to gather round. "You heard Shadow! Let's find Lord Hector and make this quick!"

* * *

"Raaaah!" Wildly, Hector sunk his axe into another Black Fang knight. The others, especially Oswin, were struggling just to keep up. "Squirtle, use Water Gun!" 

"Squirrr!" The Tinyturtle Pokémon launched a forceful pillar of water that smashed into several mages.

"Lord Hector's drive for victory is scaring me..." panted Serra. "What's gotten into..."

"Shhh!" hushed Oswin. "I'm guessing it's because of..." Not wanting to mention any names, the general pointed to Matthew, who was oblivious to the conversation. "Lord Hector must feel responsible for her death, and wants to make up for it..."

"Oh..." Before Serra could say anything else, a lightning bolt came down from the sky, striking down Squirtle. "Squirrrrrrr!"

"No!" Quickly, Hector rushed over to pick Squirtle up. "Was that... Bolting?"

"Hahahahahahaha!" Further away, Aion was laughing at his first hit. "Thunder! Thunder, hear my cry!" he called, flipping through his Bolting tome. A small orb of electricity began to gather in his hand, growing bigger and bigger... before suddenly fizzling out.

"Wha... what?" he exclaimed. "The magic power of this place... the source is... distorted... I can't use any of my magic!" Aion cried out in dismay, frantically trying his spells over and over again. Several of the mage minions also attempted to cast fire and thunder attacks, but to no avail.

"Lord Aion! Disaster!" rushed in one of the mages. "A magic seal!"

"A magic..." A few seconds went by before Aion realised who the mage was talking about. "That good-for-nothing has shown his face? Curses... I'd not forseen this!"

Meanwhile, the magic seal himself was giving out orders...

"_Are the snipers and knights in place?_" he asked.

"_They are all ready, Lord Kishuna!_" replied Shedinja, albeit in perfect Shedinjese.

"_Good, good._" Kishuna nodded, "Soon those foolish lords will find themselves completely unable to use any form of magic... and Lord Nergal will be pleased with me at last."

* * *

"Still under the weather, are you Lucius?" asked Raven as the troops marched on. 

"No, I'm better now," assured the monk quickly. "Sorry to be such a... burden..."

"Something you want to say to me, then?" smirked the mercenary.

"Ah!" Lucius exclaimed as he hid his blush. "How did you know?"

"Just look at your face!" Raven growled, pushing Lucius' arm aside. "It's about the revenge on Ostia, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes..." nodded Lucius. "Is... is there no way your heart can be changed?"

"If I wanted to change how I felt, I wouldn't be here," replied Raven curtly.

"The marquess of Cornwell and his wife... they were very important to me..." sighed the Elimine acolyte. "I feel such sadness when I think they are gone... yet still!"

"Settling this grudge will not bring them back. Should we bury Hector to spite Ostia, that would just give rise to more hate," the mercenary reluctantly muttered.

"If you understand, then why do you proceed?" asked Lucius in near exasperation. "Tell me... why?"

"Two summers have passed since the house of Cornwell was destroyed. You tell me to forget the crime that was committed," stated Raven in a quiet, deadly voice. "Have the teachings of the benevolent gods given you the strength to love thine enemy?"

"No... That's not it, Lord Raymond!" Lucius protested.

"I... I have no such strength," Raven continued. "And I think we were no more than a temporary family to you. Is that it?"

"Lord Raymond, listen to me!" begged the monk. "You're wrong, it's just that I..."

"If you have objections to my actions, you need not come. That's what you want, isn't it?" said Raven as he proceeded to leave "Go where you will!"

"Lord Raymond!" Lucius tried to catch up, but the atmosphere was certainly taking a toll on him. Struggling, he managed to find his way to another set of ruins to rest for a while. Just as he sat down on the withered steps, Lucius suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Don't be frightened. I am not your enemy," spoke a calm voice. Looking up, Lucius saw that the hand belonged to a green-haired man also dressed in religious clothing. "Huh?"

"My name is Renault. I'm on a pilgrimage," introduced the man.

"What? A bishop?" Alarmed, Lucius quickly stood up. "Please, forgive me! I didn't know, but my behaviour was..."

"What are you doing here?" asked Renault. "You don't appear to be with the black-robed group I saw earlier."

"...We are here to fight that group," replied Lucius.

"To fight?" Renault frowned. "There is no reason one such as you..."

"It's for very dear people... I am protecting someone," Lucius explained nervously. "Please, Your Excellency... forgive me. I... I..."

"I'm sure that I cannot convince you to lay down your arms," sighed the bishop. "That being the case, I give you this."

"What is it?" wondered Lucius, as Renault passed him a little white statue.

"It may help you live longer," explained Renault. "Even if you face the misery of defeat in combat, you might yet find another road if you but live."

"Th-Thank you," bowed the monk. "Truly, thank you."

"May the forces of goodness surround you always," Renault blessed.

"Thank you," Lucius nodded. "Blessings upon you too, Your Excellency."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dart and Wil were having a less-than-friendly conversation after they had been ordered to guard Merlinus' tent... 

"I've finally found you, you cad!" growled Dart. "Today is the last day of your life! Prepare yourself!"

"Dan!" shouted Wil, trying to calm the corsair down. "I mean... not Dan... Pirate guy! Da, da... Dark!"

"It's _Dart_, you idiot!" the pirate corrected through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, right..." Wil muttered. "So, um... what do you want with me?"

"Well, I kind of owe you one from earlier..." Dart began. "Or maybe a few... Yeah, I owe you a few whacks with this here axe!"

"A few whacks, huh... I'll, uhh, pass," declined the archer nervously.

"Who asked _you,_ chum-for-brains?" snarled Dart. "These people are driving me nuts!"

"Look out! The enemy!" Wil pointed as he spotted several pegasus knights coming over the mountain range. "Look, I'm kind of busy right now... Maybe next time, eh, Darth?"

"Hold on! It's **_Dart_**, you ignorant toad!" Dart shouted, chasing after the fleeing archer. "Yarr! Come back here!"

* * *

"Hurry up, Serra!" urged Hector as he and the other two males fought off incoming Fangs. 

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" replied the cleric in an infuriated voice. "But something is interfering with my magic staff! Oooh... this is so annoying!"

"Whatever the problem is, we can't wait," noted Matthew as he and Aipom drew out some vulneraries. "It's time to share out the emergency reserves!"

"Thanks, Matthew." Quickly, Hector and Oswin poured the contents of the healing salves over themselves.

"Hector! We're here!" called Eliwood as his team drew near.

"About time!" Hector nodded. "It's time we finished off this Black Fang knave!"

"Curses!" swore Aion, stamping his feet in frustration. "Those imbeciles are almost here, and I _still_ can't use any magic! Never mind... I still have one final resort!" Bringing out a Pokéball from his cloak, he flung it on the ground. "Raichu!" he shouted. From the white beam that emerged materialised an orange mouse with black ears, paws and tail. The tail ended in a sharp-looking lightning bolt, matching the Pokémon's yellow cheeks, each of which was fizzling with electricity.

"Looks like magic isn't that knave's only weapon!" noted Hector as he and the others drew near.

"Raichu!" Aion ordered. "Use your Iron Tail!"

"Rai-CHU!" Raising its glowing tail like an axe, Raichu swung the lightning-shaped appendage onto the ground, releasing a monstrous electrical discharge that seared through the ground.

"WAAAAH!" Everyone was brutally blasted around as the electric surge exploded in front of them like a mine. "Squirtle!" Hector yelled. "Use your..."

"Lord Hector, don't be rash!" objected Shadow. "That Raichu is an Electric-type Pokémon! Squirtle can't possibly be a match for a Pokémon of such power!"

"Shadow's right!" agreed Oswin. "But I have just the Pokémon to deal with it! Go, Aggron!"

"Go, Baltoy!" shouted Canas, catching the general's drift. Both the Iron Armour and Clay Doll Pokémon came out of their Pokéballs. "EARTHQUAKE!" commanded the two.

"GROOOON!" "Baltoy!" Aggron raised its feet and stomped on the ground, while Baltoy slammed the earth with its ceramic limbs. The result was a huge crevice that raced towards Raichu at an alarming speed.

"Counter attack, Raichu!" The electric Mouse Pokémon concentrated, creating a protective aura which returned the crevice back to Aggron and Baltoy at twice the impact.

"Aggron, return!" Oswin recalled his Pokémon before it got hit by its own attack. Baltoy on the other hand was unaffected due to its levitating powers. "It's up to you now, Baltoy!" called Canas.

"Heh! Raichu, Thunderbolt!" smirked Aion. Raichu tensed up, sending a powerful jolt of electricity at Baltoy. "BAL!" cried Baltoy as it was struck down.

"What! How can this be?" exclaimed the shaman. "Is his Raichu's power so exceedingly high that it can even affect Ground-type Pokémon?..."

"It's time for a quality over quantity attack!" shouted Imppala. "Everyone _attack_!"

"_GO!_" Everyone else without Water-type or Flying-type Pokémon released their own Pokémon in a charge against Aion's Raichu.

"Charge!" At Aion's command, Raichu stuck its tail into the air and began to gather electricity from the surroundings. As the team of Pokémon came closer, they abruptly collapsed, one by one, completely unable to move.

"They've all been paralysed!" Shadow informed with dismay. "Could it be..."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the sage. "Your Pokémon have all fallen victim of my Raichu's _Static_, which in turn has been powered up by it's _Charge_!" Pointing to his Pokémon, Aion gave another order, "Shock Wave!"

"RAICHU!" Howling, Raichu let fly an explosion of energy, throwing all the other Pokémon backwards.

"Argh! There's gotta be another way to counter that Raichu..." grimaced Shadow. Just then...

"Imppala! Does Electrike have any energy left?" asked the green tactician.

"I'm not sure... can you still fight, Electrike?" questioned Imppala. "Trike!" nodded the Electric Pokémon.

"Alright! In that case, we need Electrike and Baltoy for this!" Shadow briefly passed on his idea to Imppala and Canas, who nodded in agreement. "Go, Electrike! Baltoy!" ordered the tactician and shaman.

"Still ready for more? Alright!" The Black Fang sage raised his hand. "Raichu, Charge and Thunderbolt!"

"Raaaaaai!" Once again, Raichu began to collect electric power with its tail to ready its final assault. "Raichu!"

"Electrike! _Lightningrod!_" yelled Imppala as the Thunderbolt was released. As it dashed across the grass, Electrike stuck its tail into the air, drawing the electric attack towards it. "LEC!" Electrike yelped in pain as it absorbed the electricity.

"What! You... You..." Aion could only stutter at his failed plan. The Thunderbolt had knocked out Electrike, but it also missed Baltoy completely!

"Baltoy, _Psychic!_" commanded Canas. Baltoy thrust its arms forward, firing a barrage of psychokinetic waves at Raichu, sending it flying back at Aion. "What are you doing!" screamed the sage.

"Wrap them up with Raichu's tail!" Without much trouble, Baltoy manipulated Raichu's end appendage like a piece of string, neatly tying up Aion and his Pokémon. Just then, the sage and Raichu erupted with blistering electricity, causing Aion to yell in agony.

"Raichu's electric energy is discharged from its tail!" explained Shadow. "Anything that comes into contact with it will be shocked by the direct current... even Raichu itself!"

"Ah!..." Aion groaned as he fell to the ground. His skin was completely charred from the massive electric shock and what was left of his hair was smouldering. "This can't be... happening..."

While Aion was drawing his last breath, Kishuna and Shedinja had witnessed everything from a distance. "_Lord Aion has fallen,_" noted Shedinja. "_...Should we also depart?_"

"_...I suppose so,_" muttered Kishuna in his mind. "_No use staying where others have failed. We may have to take his blame._"

With that, both stranger and Pokémon vanished...

* * *

"Is everyone well?" asked Eliwood, once everyone had gathered. "Yes, somehow," muttered Hector, as he tended to Squirtle's Bolting injuries. Everyone else was also trying to help their damaged Pokémon in one way or another. "Eliwood, I'm sorry," Lyn suddenly apologised. "I said things I shouldn't have." 

"No, I was shouting without thinking. _I_ was wrong," Hector admitted. "Forgive me."

"No, it was _my_ fault," insisted Lyn. "If I hadn't..."

"It's no one's fault," interrupted Eliwood. "There's an eerie power here."

"Eerie power?" repeated Hector.

"I don't feel it any longer, but... it was meant to make us uneasy," Eliwood frowned. "Was it connected to that area where magic was nullified?"

"Now that you mention it, I was so irritable..." Lyn recalled. "I couldn't let even the smallest thing go by without complaining... What could that have been?" she wondered. "The Black Fang couldn't use magic either. So it wasn't an ally of theirs..."

"Who knows?" shrugged Eliwood.

"It's gone now, so no sense in worrying about it," Hector agreed. "We should concentrate on pushing forward."

"Mm. Let's make haste to the Dragon's Gate," nodded the Pheraen lordling.

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And that's the end of Chapter 19 Gaiden... _or is it?_  
Imppala: It should be! You never laid a finger on Kishuna!  
ShadowedTactician: Do you think any of them could _kill_ him in a real-life situation? They didn't even notice them! Look at Yoshimo's parody! They went to _A Glimpse in Time_ all the same!  
Imppala: ...That my problem?  
Grim: Ow...  
Electrike: Review! 


	26. Chapter 19x Part 2

Imppala: You know, you're making me wish that I never introduced Golden Sun to you.  
ShadowedTactician: Even if you didn't, I wouldn't be writing much either... drawing classes will be the half-death of me.  
Grim: Moving on... 

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Well... yeah. Wil called Dart Darth. And it's got nothing to do with Darth Vader, it's part of Wil/Dart Support Conversation Level B, when poor archer boy is trying his best not to call Dart Dan. And as for LoZ, sorry, I have no idea what that is.  
Imppala: She must not have read her support conversations much...

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: In case you didn't read my profile, GR, I create fake Pokémon cards as a hobby by alloting Pokémon to characters of toons and games I'm interested in. This story was started when I was still planning Trainer cards for the FE: Dragon's Gate set (featuring Ephidel, Limstella, Linus, Lloyd, Nergal, Nils, Ninian, Sonia and Ursula). Currently, I've made 30 out of the 146 cards to be included...  
Imppala: And it's making him deviate from writing the story, the bugger.

_Elven-girl10_  
Imppala: Grammar freak? That's strange... Shadow's the grammarest freak I know! He shouldn't be making grammar mistakes!  
ShadowedTactician: ...There's no such thing as grammarest, Imppala.

_Jeanie_  
Imppala: Hurt Grim? Now why WOULD I do that?  
ShadowedTactician: (sarcastically) Gee, search me. Anyway, Jeanie, they most certainly won't be noticing Kishuna until his final chapter... 23x doesn't allow him to be seen anyway.  
Imppala: Then what are you planning for 23x?  
ShadowedTactician: You'll just have to see, won't you?

_Imppala_  
Grim: Why... c'mere, you!  
Electrike: Can't catch me! Can't catch me!  
ShadowedTactician: And now, we present to you, the long awaited (though maybe not by Elven-girl10)...

* * *

**Chapter 19x Part 2: A Glimpse in Time/VS Golbat**

* * *

_All of their battles have led them here. Now, at long last, Eliwood's team has finally reached the Dragon's Gate. Hector gains a brief respite before the battle. Shortly thereafter, he notices something... Ninian has gone missing. There! Her pale figure vanishes into the dark woods. Her gait is unsteady, as though she were possessed. Quickly, Hector gives chase..._

* * *

As Ninian walked on, her feet took her to what looked like a very old building. Cracks showed where the passage of time and creeping vines had eroded the walls. Marble pillars lay on the ground. Rotting leaves filled channels were water had once flown freely. Cobwebs lined the entire scene. 

All of a sudden, Ninian began to see a vision...

* * *

Hurriedly, a man in mysterious dark robes ushered two young children to a building constructed from marble. Pausing from time to time to see if anyone was following them, the shaman stopped outside the main gate. 

"...You hide and wait here," he instructed, bringing out a package. "There's food and water in this pack. If you ration yourselves, it should last about ten days."

"...What about you, daddy?" inquired the girl. To look at her, one would think that she could not be possibly older than ten years of age. "Are you going away?"

"Daddy has to go to Aenir," explained the man. "...I'm going to get Mommy."

"...Mommy?" the girl repeated. "Where is she?"

"Some bad men took her away. They can't have gone very far, though. I have to go after them and save Mommy," the shaman whispered. "You wait ten days... if Daddy's not back by then, take your brother and go to the other side. You're a clever girl. You know the way, right?"

"...Daddy..." The girl called softly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Daddy... Don't go..." begged the boy, clinging to the man's robes.

"...You're good children. Both of you," murmured the man, gently prying off the boy's fingers and running into the distance. "I'll come for you," he said to himself.

"I'll be back..."

* * *

Just as Ninian saw the last of the peculiar scene, Lyn had caught up with her. 

"Ninian? Why are you running?" panted the plainsgirl as she tried to catch her breath. "...Is there something here?"

"...This place... I feel as if I know it..." murmured Ninian. "...It's... very familiar."

"What?" Before Lyn could say anything else, Eliwood, Hector and the two tacticians came running.

"Lyndis! Is Ninian well?" called Eliwood. "...What is it?"

"I'm not sure. But she said she knows this place," frowned Lyn. "Could it have something to do with her amnesia?"

"Why would she be familiar with anything on the Dread Isle?" wondered Hector.

"...It's a very old building," Eliwood noted. "It must have been abandoned for centuries..."

"What about the Dragon's Gate?" Hector asked. "We're way off course now."

"Ooh! You're so insensitive!" Lyn chastised. "This might restore Ninian's memory! Try and be a little patient!"

"Listen, aren't we in a bit of a hurry here?" reminded the Ostian youth. "While you're wasting time, Eliwood's father could be..."

"It's okay, Hector," reassured Eliwood. "Let's see what happens."

"But... bah!" Unable to change his friends' minds, Hector decided to take a short walk around. The two tacticians, seeing that there was nothing they could do, followed him.

"He's too nice for his own good," remarked Hector. "You agree with me, right, guys?"

"Er..." Just as Shadow was thinking up a suitable answer, Imppala exclaimed, "There's someone there!" Sure enough, a man dressed in a druid's outfit emerged from a dark corridor. "Hello..." greeted the stranger.

"You... do you live here?" Hector questioned.

"No, I'm a simple traveller," the stranger explained. "I was walking in the woods and became tired. I was resting here." Turning around, he gazed at the ancient walls. "This building... it's been empty for a long time."

"Really?" sniffed Hector as he too looked around. "I think we'll take a rest here as well. Is that alright?"

"Yes, of course." At the druid's approval, Hector and the two tacticians sat down, to be joined by Lyn and Eliwood who had not managed to move Ninian from her position. Together, they sat for a few minutes, relaxing in the calm breeze that blew throughout the corridor, until Hector decided to break the silence. "What is this place?"

"It's a ruin from the Scouring... the residence of a dark sorceror," explained the druid. "I've found several ancient tomes here. Fascinating stuff, really," he smiled. "If I can unlock their secrets, I can move closer to the darkness. From what I've gathered, I must make further reparations."

"Reparations?" repeated Eliwood.

"Yes," nodded the stranger as he took out a tome. "It's the fate of those who study dark magic. If you covet the dark, you must enter it of your own free will. You must erase yourself and become an empty vessel. Only then will you be able to receive the dark and master it. If your disposition is weak, the dark will overwhelm you. You will be lost... ofttimes, you will forget why you seek the power to begin with. Only a few people ever gain true power. To win such a prize, one's self is a small and insignificant sacrifice." When met with silence, the druid decided to continue. "I've heard rumours... Bramimond, one of the eight legends, devoted himself entirely to the dark," he recalled. "All emotion, all memory... dissolved in a river of dark. That is how he received the power to best dragons.

"...I don't understand," Eliwood muttered, scratching his head. "Why would anyone want power at the cost of his own identity?"

"'I must have it at any cost.' I believe every living soul has felt such desire. I know I have," the stranger grinned. "Have you not, Lord Eliwood of Pherae?"

"What!" Shocked, Eliwood quickly stood up. "How do you know who I..."

"You... It was you?" In a rush of fury, Hector leapt up as well.

"Uhai and Aion's deaths were convenient. Your exhaustion is even more convenient..." gloated the druid. "I, Teodor, lay claim to the deed of killing the young noble of Pherae. When I'm done, I will examine this building's treasures at my leisure. But for now..." Opening the tome in his hands, Teodor revealed that the thick book of dark magic he held in fact had a square cut out of every page, so as to hold the Pokéball it secretly stored. Without warning, the Pokéball snapped open, releasing a bat Pokémon with two minute eyes, two large wings, two small legs and two pointy ears. The rest of its body was nothing but a huge, gaping mouth that bared four sharp fangs. "Golbat, use Haze!" ordered Teodor.

"Gol! Bat!" Taking a deep breath, Golbat emitted a dark gas that spread everywhere, cloaking every nook and cranny in the building and sending everyone into coughing fits.

"(cough) Black... fog?" exclaimed Lyn. "I can't see anything!"

"Blast! (cough!)" swore Hector. "Those used to this ink will have an advantage..."

"Ninian!" Lyn remembered. Rushing out of the corridor, the plainsgirl frantically looked around, but to no avail. "She's gone!" cried Lyn. "Do you think he took her?"

"Let's go, Hector!" shouted Eliwood.

"Alright! That scum..." grumbled the Ostian lord. "No Black Fang must be allowed to live!"

* * *

"This place... it is filled with a dreadful air... thick with menace... and harmful gases!" choked Hannah. "How do you expect me to augur in this?" 

"Alright, you do have a point... Serra!" called Shadow. "We need your help!" Nodding, the outspoken cleric came over and sent out her Pokémon. "Corsola, Light Screen!" she commanded.

"Corsola!" The Coral Pokémon concentrated for a bit, creating a gentle forcefield that surrounded Hannah and her Xatu.

"Ah, that's much better..." sighed the old fortune-teller as she prepared for her ritual. "Mm... Strong allies, strong weapons," she began. "If you don't have these, yours will be a difficult battle... Watch for enemy thieves. You may take damage in ways you couldn't imagine," Hannah warned. "Magic attacks from nowhere will stop eventually. So will ballista attacks. There's no need to take risks; proceed slowly and cautiously... That's it," informed Hannah as her familiar light disappeared.

"Hm..." Shadow frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. "Looks like there won't be any need for special arrangements. We'll follow standard procedures..."

"We move in and pound every enemy to a pulp?" asked Imppala.

"...Sure, I don't see why not," shrugged Shadow. "She said 'strong allies, strong weapons', so we'll just rush 'em and get this over with. That's your department, isn't it?"

"Heck yes!" Imppala cheered as he punched the air. "Alright, everyone!" he waved. "We're off!"

* * *

In spite of Imppala's good spirits at first, the group found it rather difficult to fight properly in the dark fog. Even Matthew, who had the ability to see clearly through the thickest of mists, could not peek through Golbat's haze with ease. Enemy after enemy poured from the shadowed halls, as well as ballista missiles and sleep spells. Still, the brave fighters remained together, and continued to press on... 

"Ember attack!" yelled Erk and Priscilla simultaneously. Slugma and Rapidash opened their mouths, sending red-hot flames crashing into an enemy thief. "I think that should've done it," Erk remarked as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks, Erk!" called Matthew as he rushed past. "Treasure time! Treasure time!" he chanted, heading straight for the two chests that lay ahead.

"Are you alright, Lady Priscilla?" asked Erk. "You seem a little unwell..."

"I'm fine, Erk," replied the valkryie. "It must be this dreadful fog... but I'll be fine." Pausing for a moment, Priscilla suddenly caught sight of a familiar figure, dashing across the shadows. "Please, Erk... excuse me for a moment," she requested.

"Oh... alright," nodded her escort. With her heart pounding heavily, Priscilla quickly rode over to the shadowed figure, where no one else could see her. "Lord Brother?..." called Priscilla.

"Ah, Priscilla." Reluctantly, Raven stepped out of the darkness, but not before keeping his sword back in its scabbard. "She must not know what I am planning," he thought.

"It is I... might I be with you a moment?" requested the younger Cornwell sibling.

"...Certainly," nodded Raven.

"Thank you." Gently, Priscilla let herself down from Rapidash and caught her brother in a tight embrace, like when they had met back in Caelin. "Something wrong?" asked the mercenary.

"I... am very happy," smiled Priscilla. "To be next to my lord brother like this... I have dreamed often of this day." Gazing at his sister's contented face, Raven could say nothing at all. "Um... Lord Brother? Do you... remember this ring?"

"Hmmm... what's that?" asked Raven, as Priscilla showed him the glittering item on her finger.

"You have forgotten... that is too bad," Priscilla giggled. "When I was young... when I was with you in Cornwell... You made a promise to me, brother. You said that when I had grown older... you'd take me as your bride."

"Yes, but, surely... Priscilla?" Raven felt a rush of blood to his face; a feeling he was not used to experiencing.

"Yes, I know. It was a child's game," nodded the valkryie. "So you said to me as I cried and cried... and then you gave me this ring."

"And... and you still..." murmured the older brother.

"I am still a child... so allow me one more childish wish of you," requested the younger sibling as she held her brother tightly. "Please, let me stand here, by your side. Don't make me suffer in loneliness again."

"...Alright," agreed Raven, as he gently returned Priscilla's embrace. "Perhaps..." he thought, "Later I can persuade her to leave this group..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the dark corridor, the main force was still slugging it out in the main hall... 

"Raaaah!" shouted Bartre as he brought his axe down on an enemy archer sitting on a ballista. "It's all yours, Rebecca!" he called.

"Okay! Thanks!" Quickly, the young archer climbed onto the wooden mechanism. "Ah... how am I going to shoot missiles when I can't see?" she sweated as she stared into the inky blackness.

"No worries, Rebecca! Go, Ninjask!" Guy volunteered his help as he sent out the evolved Bug Pokémon. "Use Mind Reader!"

"...Jask?" The Ninja Pokémon merely stared lazily into the darkness, its legs twitching every now and then.

"Ninjask, I said use Mind Reader!" ordered the swordsmaster.

"Jask?" Slowly, Ninjask turned around to face Guy, without showing any sense of urgency. "_Ninjask!_" Guy shouted, infuriated. "I said..."

"Jask! Jask!" Without warning, Ninjask leapt to its trainer's face and clung on tightly with its back claws. Its front claws were used to angrily scratch Guy's face before Ninjask took off.

"Ow... What was that all about?" groaned the swordsmaster. Then, noticing his Pokémon had gone, Guy immediately went frantic. "Wait! Ninjask... Come back!" he yelled as he chased Ninjask into the darkness.

"Drat!" muttered Rebecca. "I guess I'll have to go it solo..."

* * *

At the same time, in one of the isolated rooms... 

"Now I've found you, you stinking bow-plucker!" snarled Dart as he charged at Wil. "Take this!"

"Whoa! Look behind you!" yelled Wil, pointing at two incoming knights.

"What!" Turning around, Dart issued a quick order. "Corphish, Crabhammer!"

"Phish phish!" The Ruffian Pokémon leapt into the air while waving its huge pincers, landing huge dents in the armour of the Black Fang lancers. "Are you okay?" Wil asked.

"You idiot! On your right!" shouted the pirate.

"Whoa!" Wil exclaimed, barely dodging a couple of conjured fireballs thrown by enemy mages. "Sandstorm, Cacnea!"

"Cac-NEA!" The Cactus Pokémon began to spin like a top, generating a hurricane of sand that blew the mages away, along with their scorching spells. "Phew. That was close!" commented Wil. "Thanks. You're Dart, right?"

"Snrk! I wasn't trying to help you, squid-bait! Just forget about it..." snorted Dart. "But wait... you did save me first... so think of it as payback!... Eh?" The leader of Fargus' suicide squad stopped once he noticed Wil staring at him with a thoughtful look in his eye. "WHAT?"

"Hmmm... You know, Dart, you really do look like Dan..." murmured the archer. "It's just so hard to imagine you're not him..."

"Not that again!" groaned the corsair. "Who _is_ this guy? Who is Dan?"

"Dan was my childhood fr... he was my best friend..." began Wil as the two sat down on some steps. Their Pokémon huddled around, waiting for a good story. "We left home together five years ago, but it didn't go too well. Last time I saw him was back in Badon..."

"Five year ago? In Badon, you say..." repeated Dart, rubbing his chin. "That's right," Wil nodded.

"Hm... Naw, couldn't be..." muttered the pirate.

"What? Do you know something?" Immediately, Wil sat up at the prospect of some information about his long-lost friend.

"...Well, about five years ago, Fargus pulled into port at Badon, and a young man had collapsed at the pier," Dart recalled. "He was bleding pretty badly... they say it was a miracle he lived at all."

"What!" exclaimed Wil.

"Everyone in town just pretended not to notice... and no wonder. That day was a holy day for Elimine's flock," continued Dart. "They were forbidden any contact with blood. And the sailors... well, you know how superstitious they are. That man lay there, half alive, for six hours..."

"That's... terrible..." murmured the archer, as Cacnea and Corphish nodded in agreement.

"Then the taboo lifted, and someone picked him up, just in time..." the pirate went on. "It was the leader of the pirates that work out of Badon. Well, that young man recovered, but as if in exchange for his life, he had lost all his memories..."

"Dart, you don't think..." Wil began.

"I don't know, I don't know..." Dart muttered as he held his head in his hands. "It's just a story I've heard around..."

* * *

"I am Teodor the Shrike, of the Black Fang," reiterated the grinning druid as the three lords, besides some of the other magic users, barged into the room. "You will die now." 

"I think you'll be the one who's dying!" growled Hector. "Squirtle, go!"

"Golbat!" commanded Teodor as the Bat Pokémon appeared from behind a cloud of black fog. "Confuse Ray, now!"

"GOL!" At once, Golbat's eyes emitted a peculiar golden light, catching Hector and Squirtle by the eyes. "Agh!" Struck by confusion, both lord and Pokémon could only stagger around as they tried to stand up straight.

"Nosferatu!" Teodor chanted as Golbat swooped towards its victims. All of a sudden, the room became even darker (if such a thing was possible) and Hector was surrounded by a strange symbol that looked like six small circles around one big circle, with another small one in the middle. "No!" whispered Canas.

"Hector!" shouted Eliwood, rushing forward to pick Hector up.

"Eliwood! Get down!" In the nick of time, Lyn pushed the Pheraen lord aside, just as the circles moved up and away from Hector and the darkness spell took its effect. The circles flew back towards Teodor, soaking through his skin.

"Hector!" Immediately, Eliwood, Lyn and the two tacticians came to Hector's aid, but the Ostian lordling could barely move, let alone try and attack. "Blast..." he muttered, as the others helped him up. "Blast that stupid... ugh..."

"That _Nosferatu_ spell must have drained away most of his energy!" Canas explained.

"Imppala! Lord Eliwood! Look!" yelled Shadow. The two men went over to see Shadow with a frantic look on his face and Squirtle in his hands. The Tinyturtle was completely out for the count and two small rivers of blood flowed freely from a couple of wounds atop its head.

"...Bite marks!" realised Imppala. "That's Golbat's _Leech Life!_ Teodor's able to use both Pokémon and dark magic to steal life force from his opponents!"

"That's right. And this is only a taste of the power I've achieved." Smiling menacingly, the druid started to flip through another tome. "Eclipse!" In the middle of Eliwood's group, a small orb of darkness was forming, slowly increasing in size...

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" screamed Shadow. For most of the team, this was already a rather common order, and they simply fell to the ground, leaving the rest to follow suit. The long-range dark spell dissolved into the air as mysteriously as it had appeared, having missed its targets. "_Confuse Ray!_" shouted Teodor.

"Look out!" Imppala hollered as he shielded his eyes along with Canas, but it was too late. Golbat's second _Confuse Ray_ was even stronger than the last, and had even managed to blind some of the others. "_Nosferatu!_"

"Baaaaaat!" At its master's signal, Golbat dove at the group, saliva dripping from its mouth. All around Canas and Imppala, the strange magic symbols surrounded their friends, an indication of what was to come... "NOOO!" yelled the two.

**SHYUUUUM!** A piercing sound, mingled with the cries of pain, cut through the fog as Teodor stole the life force out of most of Eliwood's fighters. Golbat flitted back to its master, having fulfilled its task. Pokémon and people lay on the floor, drained of the energy and the will to fight.

"Drat!" swore Imppala. "Is there no way to beat that thing?... Eh?" The red tactician stared at Grim, who was trying desperately to rouse Shadow from unconsciousness. "Why is Grim still up?... Unless..."

"Any last words before I finish you off?" Teodor smirked, interrupting Imppala's thoughts.

"...As a matter of fact, yes!" Imppala looked up to face the druid, his countenance beaming with confidence. "Canas! We need Baltoy! And Erk's Slugma and Grim as well!"

"What?" Looking back, Canas watched as Erk weakly attempted to support Priscilla. "Just... take him..." panted the mage, passing Slugma's Pokéball to Canas.

"Thanks!" Quickly, the shaman threw out the two Pokéballs, summoning forth the Clay Doll and Lava Pokémon. Grim, noticing the presence of battlemates, hovered over to join them.

"Three indeterminate Pokémon..." frowned Canas as he studied the monsters in front of him. Each looked determined and ready to fight. "Ah! I've got it!" exclaimed the shaman, realising Imppala's plan.

"Do you expect to defeat me?" laughed Teodor. "Fine then! I shall unleash the full strength of my abilities!" Pointing at his Pokémon, he gave another command, "Leech Life!"

"Golbat!" Baring its teeth, Golbat zoomed towards Baltoy, sinking its massive fangs into the Clay Doll's exterior... and stopping.

"What!" Teodor exclaimed. "Golbat! What's wrong?"

"Golbat _Leech Life_ can only drain the life energy from Pokémon if Golbat can suck out their blood!" smirked Imppala. "However, none of the Pokémon in front of Golbat has blood flowing through them! Moreover," he added, "Golbat chose to attack Baltoy, and now its teeth have sunk into Baltoy's ceramic body! It can't free itself!"

"With that... ATTACK!" ordered Canas. "Slugma!" "Kull!" "Baltoy!" As Baltoy blasted Golbat away with psychic waves, Slugma and Duskull launched their respective fiery techniques, nearly burning the bat to death.

"Heh heh heh... Do you think you've won?" chuckled Teodor. "Even if you've almost defeated Golbat, you still have... eh?" The druid looked on in surprise as a Flux spell emerged in front of him. "What's this?"

"Electrike!" called Imppala, just as Canas released his hold on the spell. The darkness ball disappeared, revealing the tactician's Pokéball which opened with a flash of light. "Thunderbolt, now!"

"TRIKE!" The Electric Pokémon flexed its muscles, gathering all the electricity within its cells, and released it all in one big attack.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaarrrrgh!" Teodor cried out in pain as the power coursed through his body and Golbat's, frying them to a crisp. As the haze from Golbat finally dissipated, Teodor lay flat on the marble floor, going with a smile on his face. "This is what... I spoke of..." he whispered. "If I had... more power..."

* * *

"That about wraps this up," Hector remarked, once all of them had more or less fully recovered. "Eliwood? How about over there?" 

"Fine," nodded his friend. "But... where is Ninian? Has anyone seen her?"

"I found her!" reported Lyn as she came rushing. "She's inside," pointed the plainsgirl towards another corridor. "Hm? Why isn't she with you?" asked Hector.

"There's a library filled with ancient books inside," Lyn explained. "She's been in there, staring at a picture. I can't get her to move."

"What kind of picture?" inquired Eliwood.

"A picture of a dragon and a human," came the reply.

"From the Scouring?" Hector raised an eyebrow. "We've got a lot of those in Castle Ostia..."

"No, it's not a picture of the actual fighting," continued Lyn. "It shows a single human and a single dragon... it's a very eerie picture."

"...It must have belonged to the dark sorceror who used to live here," Eliwood commented.

"I wonder what kind of person that magic user was," Lyn remarked. As they spoke, the enigmatic dancing girl emerged from the room, looking slightly dazed but alright otherwise.

"Ninian! Are you ready?" asked Eliwood.

"Yes," nodded Ninian. "Um... I'm sorry for the trouble..."

"Well? Did you... remember something?" inquired Lyn hopefully.

"There's... No, nothing," Ninian sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't push yourself. You'll remember soon enough," Eliwood smiled comfortingly.

"That's right!" Lyn agreed. "Cheer up!"

"Let's get moving!" barked Hector. "We've been fighting since we got here. If we make it to the Dragon's Gate, we win. We've got to rescue your father!"

"Right!" Eliwood nodded at his friend's reminder. Once the group had all gathered together, they immediately set off, leaving the ancient ruins behind, headed for the Dragon's Gate. And at last, the ruins lay undisturbed... for a moment, until a cloaked figure teleported into the hall.

"What is this place?" muttered the figure. "I was supposed to be at the Dragon's Gate. Why am I here?" Walking around, the figure looked at the surroundings before the memories flowed back into place.

"Ah... Now I remember," he said to himself. "I was here a long, long time ago... During the Scouring... I studied dark magic here." Turning around, a frown appeared on the stranger's face as he continued to recall.

"This... I left something here. Something valuable..." The figure tried to remember, but this only brought up a killer headache. "Urrgg... My head... the pain..." Wincing, he clutched his head in agony as he willed the pain to go away.

"Bah!" he cursed. "It must not be worth much if I never bothered returning for it. I have power now. Nothing else matters. I will open the Dragon's Gate and get even more power... the power to defeat anyone."

With that, the figure raised his hands, conjuring up another teleportation spell. A glowing ring appeared around him as the mysterious light carried him away from his former dwelling place, leaving behind a single word which echoed throughout the ancient halls.

"_Power..._"

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Now are you happy? I let you defeat a boss!  
Imppala: I'd have to say... no. I only defeated one!  
ShadowedTactician: ARGH!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	27. Chapter 20

ShadowedTactician: (comes into the room with Chapter 20 in tow, panting heavily, and collapses onto the floor)  
Grim:...Ouch.  
Imppala: Now I somewhat understand what he's gotta go through. Electrike, retrieve the chapter. Grim, get him to a stretcher or something.  
As Electrike brings his master the new story addition like a dog bringing in the paper, Grim uses his _Psychic_ to levitate ShadowedTactician onto a bed.  
Imppala: And now, first things first... 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: Certain event in the future, hmm. What could she possibly be waiting for?  
Grim: Search me. Introducing of Legault, Elbert kicking the bucket, and a truckload of other major plot turns and twists... Heck, she could be waiting for every one.  
Imppala: I'm hoping it's Ephidel inventing the flame-grill.

_Elven-girl10_  
Imppala: Actually, you'd have to get through quite a bit there. For starters, 19x Part 2 is only available in Hector mode, and... ah, well, I'll let you find out the rest for yourself.

_RubyVulpix_  
Imppala: ...Didn't ShadowedTactician mention that Dart had a "red lobster-like creature with huge pincers" in Chapter 17x?  
Electrike: I dunno... Why don't you go ask him?  
The small Electric-type is interrupted as ShadowedTactician attempts to rap out the National Pokédex beyond Celebi (failingly) in his fevered delirium.  
Electrike: ...Okay, scratch that.

_Imppala_  
Imppala: ...How am I supposed to reply to myself? Man, I wish ShadowedTactician were up and running...

_TedToss64_  
Imppala: Glad you liked it, Ted. No, I don't think ShadowedTactician would want to write a Pokémonised version of another Fire Emblem. That'd mean another Pokémon card expansion series, and... you get the idea. He _has_ made a list of who gets what though. Maybe you'd want him to send it over?

_Jeanie_  
Imppala: Duskull-hater? Now why would she call me that?  
Grim: (sarcastically) Gee, I simply can't imagine why.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Dragon's Gate/VS Nidoking**

* * *

_Following Uhai's last words, Eliwood ventures towards the heart of the forest. He is greeted by an extraordinary sight. A building unlike any he's ever seen. It was clearly not wrought by human hands. It is waiting... waiting for the masters who abandoned it centuries past. Massive beyond belief, these ancient ruins have nothing to do with humankind. _

Eliwood has arrived. He has found the Dragon's Gate.

* * *

"...We're here. The Dragon's Gate," announced the Pheraen lord as everyone entered the ancient building. They could see the mouldy, ornately carved walls, giving a mysterious feel to the atmosphere. Ninian, on the other hand, was shaking in her shoes. 

"What's wrong, Ninian?" asked Eliwood. "You're trembling..."

"...This place... So frightening..." mumbled Ninian. "Something... powerful..."

"It's her power, isn't it?" Lyn mused.

"Her power? What's that?" inquired Hector.

"Ninian has the ability to sense impending danger," explained Lyn. "Her memory may be gone, but her power remains."

"What is it you sense, Ninian?" Eliwood questioned.

"I... should not have... come here..." the dancer whispered. "Something awful will happen if I'm here... Ah!" Suddenly, as if she was hit by something, Ninian reeled across the ground, clutching her head in absolute terror.

"Ninian? Snap out of it!" shouted Eliwood as he helped her to her feet, but Ninian clung to him like a baby to its mother, trembling like a leaf. "This place... No... I... I..."

"She's getting worse!" yelled the lordling, beckoning to the others. "Let's get her away from here!"

"_You'll not be going anywhere._" A voice suddenly rang out, stopping everyone in their tracks. The voice was subsequently followed by a blinding light, of which a man dressed in sage's robes stepped out of. At once, everyone could feel an eerie chill descend upon the place, and Ninian could only let her arms fall beside her. Her eyes were transfixed on the new figure, unable to turn away.

"That little bird has escaped this island cage twice," pointed the man. "Now that she's back, she'll not be allowed to fly away again."

"Who are you!" demanded Eliwood, stepping protectively in front of Ninian.

"We meet at last," the man smiled unpleasantly. "I am Ephidel. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"You're Ephidel?" smirked Hector. "I've been looking forward to this."

"...Gallantly spoken," laughed Ephidel. "Of course, I know who you are. Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector." Turning to face the third of the three Lycian lords, Ephidel went on, "And here we have Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis." The plainsgirl could say nothing except give Ephidel a cold, hard stare.

"By the way, the gift I left for you in the forest... was it to your liking?" Ephidel asked with a nasty grin. "The corpse of that filthy red-haired traitor?"

"Monster! Stay right there!" Hector growled as he brandished his Wolf Beil, while Matthew could only clench his fists in shock and rage. "I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands."

"Now I see! She was an Ostian spy, wasn't she?" gloated Ephidel. "Don't worry, she did not suffer. It only took one blow."

"_Die!_" Holding his favourite axe, the Ostian lordling charged forward and delivered a powerful slash, only to slice through thin air. "He vanished!" exclaimed Eliwood. Before anyone else realised what had happened, Ephidel had teleported behind Ninian, and grabbed the dancer girl by the arm. "Wha...?" gasped Ninian.

"This girl is needed for my master's ceremony," Ephidel stated simply.

"Ninian!" Eliwood yelled.

"Lord Eliwood!" screamed Ninian. "Let me go!" Bravely, the dancer tried to break free, but Ephidel's grip was firm. Grinning, the sage teleported into thin air along with his captive before Lyn could slash at him in time.

"Hyaaa!" Lyn hollered, but missed her mark completely. "Vanished..." was all she could say.

"Blast!" swore Hector.

* * *

"Lord Ephidel!" exclaimed Darin, sitting at a throne as the sage in question teleported into view. "Is the girl with you?" 

"As you can see..." Smiling, Ephidel revealed the dancer girl in his grip.

"Oho! The ritual can take place at last!" Darin rubbed his hands in almost glee.

"Yes," nodded Ephidel. "However, we have an infestation of mice to deal with... they should be scurrying in here momentarily. They must be dealt with before the ritual takes place. May I entrust this task to you?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" said Darin, confidently thumping his armoured chest. "I am Darin, Marquess Laus! Ruler of this world!"

"Very well, I leave it to you," Ephidel bowed as he took his leave.

"Ruler of the world... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The despot laughed wildly to himself.

"Humans..." smirked Ephidel as he carried Ninian up a flight of steps. "They are so very fragile."

* * *

"Ah... you've done well. Precious Ephidel," chuckled Nergal as Ephidel climbed the final step, walked up to a intricately constructed portal and placed Ninian besides his master. "Shall we prepare for the ritual?" 

"Nergal!" shouted Elbert from aside.

"Does it gall you, Marquess Pherae?" Nergal smirked. "It's destiny. There could be no other outcome. Despite all of your mischief, the girl was fated to return to me."

"My son... where is Eliwood?" Elbert demanded.

"He's still alive," came the answer. "Of course, it's only a matter of time before the Black Fang finishes him."

"_Nergal!_" snarled Elbert, dashing forward with a dagger. "_Prepare to die!_"

"Eh?" Before Nergal or anyone could react, Elbert had already charged at Nergal, ready to drive his weapon into Nergal's chest... before Jaffar silently appeared behind him and disarmed the lord with a quick twist of a wrist.

"Urrgg... grrr... haa!" Elbert cried out in pain as the assassin removed his weapon and restrained him.

"...That was a surprise. When did he undo his bonds?" mused Nergal, smiling. "Heh heh... why do you not heed my warnings, Lord Elbert? You cannot alter destiny. Stop this foolishness."

"...Urrgh...grraa..." The Pheraen lord attempted to escape, but Jaffar was skilled and held him tightly.

"Jaffar, take Marquess Pherae and the girl to the far chamber," Nergal ordered. "I will begin preparations for the ritual."

"Thy will be done," nodded Jaffar.

* * *

Outside, a paladin named Cameron, who was dressed in red armour, rode out to greet Eliwood. He was followed by a black and yellow rodent Pokémon with flames on its forehead and tail region. "I've been waiting for you, son of Pherae," he said with a smile that was anything but friendly. 

"Where is my father?" demanded Eliwood.

"Inside... He's farther inside," pointed the paladin. "You'll never see him, though. Even if you break through here, the path you seek is guarded by Marquess Laus."

"_Marquess Laus?_" The three lords repeated in their minds.

"Will you not withdraw? It's too late for that, isn't it?" smirked Cameron. "You'll never leave here alive."

With that, the Black Fang paladin left with his Pokémon, laughing all the way...

* * *

"This is a terrible place. It fills me with... unease," shuddered Hannah. "Let's not be staying here too long, yes? Back to safer ground with us..." 

"Are you crazy?" Hector nearly had to scream. "Eliwood's father is in there! We've beat so many Black Fang members, crossed treacherous seas and dark forests, just to rescue him! We're not going to abandon him now!"

"Ah. Not a quitter, eh? Bah. Your augury, then," Hannah grumbled. "You will pay the 60 gold?"

"Here," said Shadow as he passed the money over. Hannah cracked her knuckles, joined limbs with her Psychic bird Pokémon, and closed her eyes.

"...Aha... Powerful foes everywhere... Leave those with timid hearts behind," advised the fortune-teller. "Strong defence, and those with distance attacks. Those would be good to have. And rapiers, armourslayers, magic... These things you need... Ah, I can say no more."

"Alright! I've think I've got it," nodded Imppala. "Shadow, how's the map coming along?"

"Keep your hair on! Grim just came back a few seconds ago!" Holding a piece of paper, Shadow allowed his Duskull to use its ghostly flames to scorch markings on the paper to create a rough map.

"Hmmm..." Imppala rubbed his chin as he studied Grim's map. "For this one, we shall move forward as fast as possible to weed out all enemies. Matthew and Serra shall be in charge of opening doors, and Matthew in charge of opening chests. Respective keys will also be given out. Any questions?"

"Yes!" Serra raised her hand. "Why do I have to work with him? I wanna work with Erky!"

"Alright then. We shall proceed!" ordered the red tactician.

"Wait, Imppala!" called Shadow. "According to Grim's survey, there are a roughly equal number of enemies on both sides of the central room," he said as he pointed to various parts of the map. "The central room also has a damaged wall we can easily break through, as well as a staircase where enemies can pour from. In that case, I think it'd be better for me and some of the units to enter that room and wipe out the enemies on the other side."

"Fine with me," Imppala agreed. "I'll meet you outside the main gate leading to the throne once we're done."

"Okay!" Shadow nodded. "Let's move out!"

* * *

"Unlock!" commanded Serra, tapping her new staff on a door. A yellow-green flash enveloped the wooden barrier, and after a few seconds, it wasn't there anymore. 

"Thanks, Serra!" called Sain as he rode in with Kent, followed by Lyn.

"ACK!" screamed a lone archer as he was speared by the cavalier's javelins.

"Nicely done, Kent!" praised the green knight. "I couldn't have killed him without your help!"

"Less talk and more action, Sain!" rebutted Kent, pointing to a staircase. "Now stand guard there and stop any enemy from coming out! Lady Lyndis and I will go out and handle anyone there."

"Hmph!" Sain grumbled as Lyn busted through the cracked wall, allowing she, Shadow and Kent to exit the room. "I'll bet he's just keeping Lady Lyndis to himself..."

Meanwhile, a person dressed in theif's gear had just landed himself in a corridor near Darin's throne. He had shoulder-length lilac hair tied with a violet headband, and two long scars across his eye. A Sneasel landed next to him, both making as little noise as possible.

"Hey, you!" shouted a myrmidon. "What are you doing there?"

"What am I doing? Is that a proper greeting?" smirked the thief. "If you don't know me, you must be a new recruit, yes?"

"Uh... I was assigned to the Dragon's Gate about a month ago," the myrmidon recalled.

"I thought as much," the thief sighed. "I am Legault. You've heard my name, yes?"

"Legault... Ah!" Gasping, the myrmidon took a few steps back. "You... You're the Hurricane? Second in ability to none but the Four Fangs?"

"Yes, yes. That's me," smiled Legault. "Sneasel!" said his Pokémon in agreement.

"I... I beg your pardon," stammered the unfortunate swordsman.

"No worries," Legault replied, allowing the myrmidon to go back to his place. "...Now then, time to fill our purses with treasure and leave the Black Fang behind," murmured the thief. "No sense staying on a sinking ship. No sense at all."

"Snea! Sneasel!" nodded the Sharp Claw Pokémon.

* * *

"Hyah!" yelled Hector, carving his way through knights and cavaliers with his trusty axe. 

"Hector! Be careful!" shouted Eliwood, fearing for his friend's safety.

"Heads up!" warned Imppala. "Here comes the paladin!"

"I'll deal with him! Squirtle, Rapid Spin!" Hector ordered.

"Quilava!" commanded Cameron. "Overheat, now!"

"Quilava!" The Volcano Pokémon opened its mouth, releasing a powerful beam of heat energy that exploded as it caught the spinning Squirtle. "Squir!" Squirtle cried out in pain as it was thrown back by the blast.

"Ugh!" grunted Hector as Squirtle flew into his armour, knocking him back. "If not for this narrow corridor, I'd be able to take that blasted knave on! Now that Squirtle's been badly burned, we can only fight that Quilava in a one-on-one battle!"

"I'll handle this! Poliwhirl!" Dorcas called, sending out the Tadpole Pokémon. "Use Rain Dance!"

"Poli!" Using its abilities, Poliwhirl summoned a stormcloud which started to pour rain upon the battlefield. At once, Quilava began to feel discomfort as raindrops scattered on its body. "Now follow up with Bubblebeam!" Immediately, Poliwhirl opened its palms and fired a torrent of bubbles at Quilava.

"Quilava! Counter with Sunny Day!" Just before the bubbles hit it, Quilava shot out a beam of light from its flaming crest, breaking the stormcloud apart and causing the sun to focus its rays upon itself and Poliwhirl. The bubbles that Poliwhirl produced popped, vaporising under the strong heat. "Overheat attack!" Once more, Quilava released the burning beam, hitting Poliwhirl squarely in the gut, scorching it badly.

"Oh, no!" groaned Imppala. "Now that Quilava's used _Sunny Day_, its _Overheat_ has become even stronger than ever!"

"We'll just have to try fighting fire with fire!" shouted Eliwood. "Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Quilava, Overheat!" Cameron ordered. As the scorching sun continued to beat down on the two battling Pokémon, their red-hot attacks clashed in the middle, making everyone sweat to the bone.

"Don't give up, Charmander!" Eliwood encouraged. "Quilava, maximum power!" shouted Cameron.

"Char!" "Quil!" The two Fire-types continued to unleash their strongest fire attacks, without showing any sign of letting up. However, as Charmander and Quilava pressed on, Quilava's attack seemed to weaken in intensity.

"It's working!" Imppala exclaimed. "We've managed to hold out long enough for Quilava's attack power to decrease from the use of _Overheat!_"

"QUIL!" Unable to handle the force of Charmander's Flamethrower, it was Quilava's turn to get thrown back by an attack. "No!" yelled Cameron.

"Now, eat this!" Hector shouted, charging forward with his Wolf Beil raised above his head. Before Cameron could reach for his halberd, the Ostian lord had already brought down his own axe, cutting through Cameron's helmet and into his skull.

"Well done, Lord Hector!" praised the red tactician. "Let's move on, quick!"

* * *

"Hey, Rebecca!" Wil called. He and Rebecca, along with Dart, had been ordered to guard Merlinus, so the Pheraen boy decided to use the opportunity to clear things up. 

"Go away! I'm not talking to you!" sulked Rebecca as she sat down a few metres away from Merlinus' tent. Evidently, the archer girl was still feeling sore about Wil after their last conversation together.

"Just give me one chance!" pleaded Wil, beckoning to Dart to come over. "I think I've found Dan!"

"Do you think I'm going to believe you just because you... say... so?" As the two young men made their way over, Rebecca found that she was speechless. "D... Dan?" she trembled in shock and realisation. "Is that... really you?"

"So... you're supposed to be my sister, Rebecca?" Dart asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dan?" Rebecca waved her hand in front of Dart's eyes. "Don't you remember who I am?"

"Da... Dart was found by Captain Fargus five years ago in the port of Badon," Wil explained.

"Yeah... Fargus found me, bloody and limp on a pier, and I didn't know who I was... until Wil here told me about this Dan..." continued Dart as he scratched his head. "I'm thinkin' I must have leaked more 'n just blood out of my ears, you know? Now I don't remember nothin' more 'n five years back!"

"Dan left home... exactly... five years ago..." recalled Rebecca slowly.

"I know," nodded Wil. "That's why when I saw Dart back at Badon a few days ago, I thought..."

"It's just strange luck, that," shrugged Dart. "Unless there's more to it..."

"Well, he did have a scar on his right side, on his abdomen... from when he was gored by a stag in the forests of Pherae! " Rebecca remembered. "Do you have a scar like that?"

"Abdomen... That's over here, eh?" Dart asked as he lifted up his shirt. "And me right... that's starboard, innit?"

"Amazing..." gasped Rebecca, staring at the line of dead skin Dart had stretched across his stomach. "You... you really are..."

"...Hey, is this for real?" asked the pirate suddenly. "Huh?" Both archers looked at him in unanimous surprise.

"Look, it's nothin' personal-like," began Dart, pulling his shirt back down. "I just want to be sure. I mean, I'd like to think you were my friend and you were my sister, but... I'd hate to find out I was wrong later, you know?"

"Dart..." Rebecca whispered.

"Aww, blow me down..." Dart blushed, "Just call me Brother... Either way, I'll go back to me ship when this battle ends... so why don't we three just play along for a little while... Right?"

"Uh, um...sure," nodded Rebecca. "I guess...that would be... Yeah! Big brother Dart!"

"Not...Dan?" asked the pirate, with a slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No, I'll just call you 'Brother Dart'," said the archer girl. "You might not be Dan anymore, but you're definitely my brother! I'm sure of it..."

"Alright! This is going to like old times!" cheered Wil, bringing the other two together in a group hug.

"Hey! Stop that you crazy landlubber!" grunted Dart. "I can barely breathe!"

* * *

"Hmmm..." Legault murmured to himself as he unlocked the door leading right to Darin's throne room and walked out into the open. "Now, where are those che... eh?" The ex-most famous thief in the Black Fang stopped in his sentence as he spotted Lyn and her followers approach the gate. "Well now. Welcome visitors, indeed," he smiled. "I must thank you for coming so far." 

"What?" Screeching to a halt, the plainsgirl pointed an accusing finger at the thief. "You're Black Fang, aren't you?"

"Mmm... To be accurate, I would say a former Black Fang member," corrected Legault.

"Former..." repeated Lyn.

"Yes. Now I'm simply a thief," Legault replied.

"Huh? So you're not our enemy, is that it?" asked Shadow.

"Correct. So let's pretend we never saw each other," said Legault as he wrapped his cloak around himself and proceeded to leave. "Sneasel!" nodded his Pokémon.

"Hold on!" Lyn called. "If you're not our enemy, please help us."

"Me?" Legault stopped walking and turned around to face Lyn, looking both bewildered and amused. "Help you?"

"Not everyone in Black Fang is evil," began Lyn. "I'll not grant mercy in battle, but any information you can provide may help us avoid unneeded fighting."

"You surprise me," smiled Legault. "Are you really looking not to hurt people?"

"The first person we fought on this island was Uhai..." Lyn continued. "I don't believe he was a bad man. There must be some way we can get by without fighting..."

"Hmmm... I know a few like that," the thief nodded. "Did you know that your enemy isn't Brendan Reed? It's a creepy fellow by the name of Nergal..."

"I was aware of that. That's the man we've come to defeat," replied Lyn.

"...Plucky, aren't you?" Legault smirked. "I like that. I like you! However, I know almost nothing about the current Black Fang. If that's okay..."

"Thank you," bowed the plainsgirl. "My name's Lyn, and these are Shadow, Kent, and Sain."

"I'm Legault," introduced Legault, extending a friendly hand. "I'll help you as long as I feel safe."

"Hey! Who's that?" Hector's voice came booming as he and Eliwood led the main force over. "Is that another Black Fang knave?"

"Hm? Who's _this_?" Legault smiled.

"That's Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood. We're trying to rescue Eliwood's father, Lord Elbert," explained Lyn. "This is Legault, an ex-Black Fang member. He's an ally, so there's no worry."

"Father and son, eh? That explains the resemblance," smirked the thief. "I'll be checking out the chests lying around, so don't mind me."

"Let's go!" pointed Hector through the open gate. "The sooner we thrash that traitor, Darin, the sooner we rescue Lord Elbert!"

* * *

"Darin! Your treachery ends here!" shouted Eliwood as the three lords ran through the door leading into the throne room, followed by their faithful tacticians. 

"Ha ha ha ha. I will never fall to the likes of you!" boasted the Lycian marquess. Then, noticing Hector, he mused, "Oh... You're Marquess Ostia's younger brother..."

"I couldn't care less if you've a grudge against Ostia," Hector growled. "I'll put up with your treachery no longer!"

"Heh heh heh... Ostia is no longer my main concern... nor is the whole of Lycia... The only goal worthy of my attention is the entire world!" laughed Darin.

"You're mad!" spat Hector. Meanwhile, Lyn was having trouble trying to contain her anger as she struggled to talk. "Are you... Darin?" she asked coldly. "My grandfather... you tried to..."

"What?" Darin sniffed at the sight of the Sacaen girl. "Who are you?"

"I am Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis!" came the angry answer.

"Oh... that senile fool? That doddering wreck dared disagree with me..." smirked Darin. "I was so happy to be rid of him."

"_...You're a dead man!_" Seeing red, Lyn unsheathed her Mani Katti in fury, and threw out her Pokéballs. "Ivysaur! Taillow!" she yelled as she led the charge. "Let's finish him off now! For Grandfather!"

"We'll see about that! Nidoking!" Not to be outdone, Darin produced a Pokéball of his own and flung it on the floor. From within a huge purple beast was released, which had extremely well-developed muscles, hidden under a layer of purple and white, rock-hard armour. A series of spikes extended from its lower back all the way to its forehead, each longer than the last, to the extent that the spike on its forehead looked more like a horn. Its menacing glare completed its destructive image. "Niiiiiiii!" it roared.

"Ivysaur, Skull Bash! Taillow, Wing Attack!" commanded Lyn, readying one of her killing strokes.

"Nidoking, Iron Tail!" Darin ordered. Nidoking nodded and raised its tail, which started to shine with a powerful light. "Eh?" Startled, Lyn and her Pokémon stopped in mid-attack.

"NIDO!" Without warning, the Drill Pokémon swung its glowing appendage at its three targets. "Kyaaaaa!" screamed Lyn, as she stood rooted to the spot, terrified.

"Look out!" In a heroic act, Hector quickly pushed the plainsgirl aside just as Nidoking struck. Taillow, being a bird Pokémon, managed to fly out of the way. Ivysaur, on the other hand, was not as lucky, and took the full force of Nidoking's attack. "SAUR!" The Seed Pokémon howled in pain as it was knocked right across the floor.

"Ivysaur!" Lyn yelled, then realised Hector was right on top of her. "Uh... thanks, Hector."

"Eh... no problem," muttered the Ostian lord as he got up.

"Watch out!" warned Imppala, helping Hector to support Lyn. "Nidoking's tail is strong enough to break bones!"

"Taillow! Attack from the sky!" shouted Lyn as she returned Ivysaur back into its Pokéball. "Quick Attack, now!"

"Hyper Beam!" As Nidoking looked upwards, its horn started to shine yellow while it gathered its energy. Suddenly, a huge yellow beam erupted from its horn, headed straight for Taillow.

"Taillow, Agility!" Using super-speed, the Tiny Swallow managed to barely dodge the energy beam, causing the attack to miss completely.

"An opening!" exclaimed Shadow. "Now's our chance to take out Nidoking before it readies up energy for its next _Hyper Beam_!"

"You're right!" nodded Eliwood. "Are you ready to go, Charmander?"

"Char!" The Lizard Pokémon leapt up in agreement.

"And you too, Squirtle?" asked Hector. "Squirt!" In spite of its injuries earlier on, the little Water-type was still good to go.

"Alright! Flamethrower!" "Water Gun!" At their masters' orders, the two Pokémon started to fire their elemental attacks, while Taillow was homing in on Nidoking.

"Nidoking!" commanded Darin harshly. "Hyper Beam! Shock Wave! Earthquake!"

"Whaaaat!" The two tacticians sweated at the general's order. "Don't tell me that Nidoking can use three attacks at once?"

"NIDOKING!" While its horn continued to fire Hyper Beam, Nidoking's mouth was busily generating an electric ball, and its tail was swinging around dangerously. Suddenly, Nidoking released the electric ball just as it landed its tail on the ground, causing a massive crevice to appear and zoom towards Charmander.

"Taillow!" Taillow screeched as it was struck by one of Nidoking's Hyper Beams.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried out as it was electrocuted by Nidoking's Shock Wave.

"Charman!" Charmander yelled as it fell into the crack in the ground from Nidoking's Earthquake.

"Urgh!" Eliwood and Hector grunted as Nidoking's Shock Wave passed through Squirtle and took them down as well.

"No way!" Shadow groaned. "Even after firing several _Hyper Beams_, that Nidoking can still find enough energy to attack!"

"Not only that!" Imppala nodded, "It can even use several attacks at once by utilising its various body parts!"

"Hahahahaha!" cackled Darin. "You think you can defeat me? I, who rule the world?" Then, looking around, Darin noticed that Lyn was missing... "Eh?"

"Yaaaaaa!" A battle cry from behind told Darin where the plainsgirl was. "Slash!"

"Ungh!" Luckily for Darin, his thick metal armour protected his soft skin inside. "How _dare_ you!" he snarled, reaching for his silver lance...

"Huh?" Lyn exclaimed in surprise as Darin grabbed his spear with amazing speed. "How could you have..."

"Haaa!" Without warning, Darin threw his lance at Lyn, piercing through her clothes and nailing her to the wall. "What!"

"Hungh!" As if she weighed nothing at all, the general then proceed to fling Lyn over his head as she hung from his lance, landing her hard on the bumpy marble floor broken up by his Nidoking. "Ahh!"

"Lady Lyndis!" Quickly, the two tacticians rushed over to pick the plainsgirl up. Her body was covered in bruises and the lower half of her shirt was torn off, revealing her navel her lower back.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Darin laughed triumphantly. "Any last words before I, ruler of the world, put an end to your miserable lives?"

"...Yes!" said Hector as he and Eliwood stood up, trying to force a weak grin. "It's not over yet, Darin!"

"What!" exclaimed the despot.

"We've come all this way to rescue Eliwood's father!" growled Lyn as she too stood up to face Darin. "Do you think we'll let ourselves be defeated by someone such as you?"

"Our strength comes from our Pokémon!" shouted Eliwood as Taillow, Squirtle and Charmander got up as well. "Our hearts are linked with them! For someone like you, who's completely bent on world domination, who's despicable enough even to abandon his own son, that's something you'll never understand!"

"Grrr..." Darin gritted his teeth. He had not expected any of them to survive Nidoking's onslaught, let alone still stand up and fight!

"Now..." Pointing at Nidoking, the three lords gave the order, "GO!"

* * *

"Sneasel!" While the battle was going on, Legault stuck to his original plans of draining the Black Fang of whatever treasures they had lying around... with his trusty Sneasel by his side. 

"Excellent work, Sneasel," nodded Legault as the Sharp Claw Pokémon passed him a guiding ring. "Eh?" Gazing around, Legault spied upon body after body of defeated Black Fang members. "I see our new Lycian allies certainly left no stone unturned," mused the thief. Suddenly, as he passed the corpse of another trickster like him, he noticed a small golden-yellow card sticking out of the dead man's pocket. Picking it up, Legault began to study it with much interest. "Hm... I wonder..."

Walking to the south of the corridor he was in, Legault felt the walls with his hand, until he came to a spot filled with cracks. "Sneasel, use Brick Break!"

"Snea!" Jumping up, Sneasel struck the crack with its claw, shattering the wall into bits. Stepping out into a courtyard, the Hurricane looked around until he noticed a group of trees huddled together in a corner. Carefully walking into the vegetation, Legault and Sneasel both found themselves standing in front of... a stall.

"Shhh... Hee hee..." giggled the girl standing at the counter. "This is a secret shop!"

"Ah, I thought as much," murmured Legault to himself. "I've heard of these underground establishments, constructed in all places inconspicuous. Amazing, to find one of them here..."

"Do you have a member's card?" asked the girl.

"Hmmm... yes, I believe I do," nodded the thief, showing off his new card.

"Okay!" The girl smiled, lifting up the pieces of fabric covering the array of killer weapons, elixirs, chest keys and lockpicks up for sale. "Now, what do you need?..."

Some time later...

"Buh-bye!" waved the girl as Legault made his way out of the forest. "Don't forget to visit my sister's shop on the other side!"

"I would if I could," grunted Legault. "These weapons sure are heavy!"

"Snea! Sneasel!" nodded his Pokémon. Just then, a Pelipper came into view, flying next to Legault. "Peli!"

"Hm?" Legault looked at the hovering Waterbird. "Are you talking to me?"

"Pelipper!" Nodding, the Pelipper pointed at the items that Legault and Sneasel were holding.

"You're saying you can help lighten our load?" asked Legault. "Hm... I do recall one of the others mentioning a merchant called Merlinus... has he sent you to help us?"

"Pelipper!" smiled the Pelipper.

"Well, in that case, you can start by bringing these back to him," Legault motioned.

"Pel! Pelipeer!" At once, Pelipper got to work as it held a lockpick in its bill and clamped its beak around a killer lance before making its way back to the merchant.

"And don't forget to bring us some funds!" called Legault.

* * *

"Taillow!" "Squir!" "Char!" Valiantly, the three Pokémon charged and clambered onto Nidoking before it had a chance to react. 

"NIDO!" The huge Poison Pokémon tried to shake off the attackers, but they held on bravely. While Squirtle was battering Nidoking on the right cheek with its fists, Charmander was scratching at Nidoking's left as its tail flame grew bigger and brighter than ever. Taillow was hopping on Nidoking's head, pecking at it for all it was worth.

"Heh heh heh... Surprised by their strength?" smirked Hector. "All this time that you've been hitting them, you'd might as well have been hitting yourself!"

"You mean..." Darin gasped.

"That's right!" Hector nodded. "With _Flail_ attack, Squirtle can do more damage in spite of its low health!"

"Not only that, Charmander's _Rage_ allows it to convert the damage it's been taking all this time into combat power!" added Eliwood.

"My Taillow's _Endeavour_ is bringing Nidoking's health level to that of its own, which you've been lowering all along!" finished Lyn.

"Nido! Nido!" Slowly but surely, Nidoking was losing out to the battling trio stuck on its head.

"Argh! Nidoking, Counter!" Out of frustration, Darin called for another technique, which had the effect of repelling Charmander, Squirtle and Taillow from itself. The three smaller Pokémon landed on the ground, but they immediately got back up.

"That's not going to defeat us!" smirked Hector. "Ever since we left Caelin, our Pokémon have undergone tough battle after tough battle!"

"Thanks to all the challenges we've faced, they've all attained a higher level of strength!" Lyn continued.

"You... you mean... they're all going to..." Darin stammered as the blood drained away from his face.

"_Evolve!_" cheered Shadow and Imppala together in realisation, just as the trio of basic Pokémon began to take on a familiar glow. Slowly, as their bodies became more developed, the Pokémon stood up to face Nidoking... or in Taillow's case, it hovered in the air.

Once the light had completely faded from the three creatures, a Swellow and Charmeleon replaced Eliwood and Lyn's familiar Pokémon. What stood in Squirtle's place was a less familiar Turtle Pokémon, with a larger body as well as a tail and ears that resembled the ocean waves. "Wartortle!" it growled.

"Noooo!" yelled Darin as he started to tear his hair out. "This... this can't be happening!"

"Charmeleon! Flamethrower, now!" Eliwood shouted.

"Wartortle, Water Gun!" commanded Hector.

"Focus Energy, Swellow!" ordered Lyn.

"Chaaaar!" "Torrrrrr!" Opening their mouths, the newly evolved Fire and Water Pokémon fired two jets of their respective elements at Nidoking. As they passed under Swellow, the swallow Pokémon concentrated its energy onto the two attacks, bringing them closer just before they hit Nidoking right in the chest. "Dooooo!" howled the Drill Pokémon in pain.

"Alright!" Shadow punched the air with his fist. "Swellow's _Focus Energy_ is helping to combine _Flamethrower_ and _Water Gun_ to create a powerful jet of steam!"

"Nidoking's a Ground-type Pokémon as well, so that Water Gun should be doing a lot of damage!" Imppala added. "Factoring in that strong heat, as well as a greater chance of getting a critical hit, Nidoking can't possibly stand a chance!"

"DOKING!" Unable to withstand the combined attack, the huge Poison Pokémon collapsed with a huge thud. Burn marks could be seen on its chest where it had been scalded, and even small cracks could be seen.

"Now... EAT THIS!" yelled Hector, waving his Wolf Beil.

"I'm going to end your atrocities, right now!" shouted Eliwood, charging with his rapier.

"Yaaaaaaa!" Ignoring her unkempt appearance, Lyn gripped her Mani Katti tightly, ready to administer one of her killing strokes...

"URGH!" As the three lords homed in on Darin, they all delivered a powerful blow from their respective weapons, punching a huge hole in the general's armour from which a thick red liquid came flowing out in a steady river. Out of curiosity, Darin reached down and wiped up some of the crimson substance. "Blood? Is this... my blood?" he whispered. Then, starting to crack up, Darin shouted frantically, "Ephidel! Come to me! Your master (cough) calls you! I am the ruler... of... the world... urk..."

"He was mad," sighed Lyn as the three lords gathered around the half-dead general.

"Consumed by his own lust... pitiful fool," Hector agreed as he shook his head.

"...Lord Darin," Eliwood mumbled.

"C'mon, Eliwood! This is no time for sentiment!" barked Hector.

"Your father needs you!" Lyn nodded.

"Mm. Let's go!" Leading the way, Eliwood raced up a flight of stairs, closely followed by Hector and Lyn, as well as their Pokémon...

* * *

"Father!" called Eliwood as the three lords, bit by bit, began to near the top. "Father? It's me, Eliwood! I've come to save you!...Father?" 

"It's dark in here," Hector grumbled. "Can't see a thing..."

"Eli... Eliwood..." Suddenly, the three heard a voice call out weakly.

"Ah!" Springing to his senses, Eliwood quickened his pace and began to run up the last few steps. "Father! Where are you?"

"Back there! Eliwood!" shouted Lyn, pointing forward. "His voice is coming from back there!" Together, the three lords passed the final step, to find a man dressed in noble's clothing kneeling on the floor with his hands and legs tied back.

"Ah! Father!" Rushing to his father, Eliwood quickly had Charmeleon cut Lord Elbert's bonds while he looked for injuries. "You... You're alright..." breathed Eliwood in relief.

"Eliwood..." Gazing at his son, Elbert suddenly remembered something, and shouted, "Wait! For-Forget me! Take that girl and flee!"

Advancing in the direction his father indicated, Eliwood found a girl standing in front of what seemed to be a huge, abandoned portal. Stepping closer, Eliwood realised that the girl was...

"Ninian?" Despite Eliwood's gasp, Ninian still stared ahead dully, apparently oblivious to what was going on. Nothing seemed wrong with her at first, but Eliwood then noticed her irises were a bit larger than usual, and had the distinct red shade of blood...

"That girl... She's the key to the Dragon's Gate," continued Elbert. "Hurry! Go before Nergal notices you!"

"Ninian!" beckoned Eliwood. "This way! We must flee!"

"..." Still, Ninian showed no signs of responding.

"Something's wrong with her... yet we've no time to hesitate," frowned Lyn.

"Eliwood! I've got your father!" shouted Hector. "You take Ninian!"

"I understand!" While Eliwood was tending to Ninian, Hector knelt down and wrapped one arm around Elbert. "Lord Elbert!" Hector said. "I'm going to move you a little. Be strong."

"Hector... you came too?" Looking up, Elbert recognised the younger of the Ostian nobles. "...Thank you."

"Don't worry about that," assured Hector. "Come, let's leave this place."

"Eliwood! Hector!" Lyn urged. "Hurry! This way!... Ah!"

Before Lyn or anyone could react, Jaffar and his Sneasel appeared out of nowhere, blocking the staircase and the only way out. "...You will not pass here," was all the assassin could say.

"When did you..." gasped Lyn.

"You must not fight that man!" At Elbert's shout, all eyes in the room turned to face him. "What!" Lyn exclaimed.

"That man... is dangerous," Elbert warned. "You cannot defeat him on your own."

"Father, there's no time!" protested Eliwood, putting down Ninian and drawing his rapier. "This danger must be faced."

"...Be a good boy, and listen to your father, young master Eliwood," wafted a familiar voice.

"Ephidel!" exclaimed Eliwood as the person in question walked into view.

"Even among the Black Fang, this man is feared for his skill... You are no match for him, not even as a group." Turning to the assassin, Ephidel gave his orders, "...You've done well, Jaffar. That is all. Return to Bern and begin your next assignment." Nodding, Jaffar and Sneasel turned around and descended the staircase, ready to follow their new command.

"Hear my word!" proclaimed Ephidel. "I have an invitation from my master. In honour of your hard-fought arrival, he's prepared a special show for you."

"Stop it!" barked Elbert. "You cannot release the dragons!"

"Father? What's all this about?" Eliwood inquired.

"...You will know shortly," Ephidel answered with a nasty smile on his face. "At the expense of your father's life!"

As Ephidel spoke, a red glow suddenly started to spread from Elbert's chest, spreading across his entire body. "Guwaah!" yelped Elbert as he clutched at his chest in pain. "...Gaa...ghaa..."

"Father!" cried Eliwood, rushing next to Elbert. "What's wrong? Father!"

"Lord Elbert! Hold on!" urged Hector.

"Huh? ...Ninian?" Turning to face the dancer girl, Eliwood noticed that a small red glow was also forming at Ninian's fingertips.

"Pow... pow... er..." she whispered in a deadly monotone. "...Power..."

"Gahaaa!" To everyone else's shock, the red glow surrounding Elbert suddenly departed from him, flew across to Ninian and collecting at the tip of her hand.

"Father!" Eliwood screamed as Elbert collapsed onto the floor. As the red glow filled the room, a certain robed figure took the opportunity to make his appearance...

"Now, Ninian... at last," smiled Nergal. "Open the Dragon's Gate."

"...Gate..." whispered Ninian, turning to face the portal. "Open... gate..." Raising her glowing hand, Ninian slowly inched towards the inky blackness, until the tip of her fingers just brushed against the border. Suddenly, a gaping hole appeared right in the middle of the gateway, revealing a swirling vortex of light most concentrated at the centre, which illuminated the whole place. At the same time, the entire room began to shake, getting even more violent with each passing second.

"Yes... that's it..." Nergal murmured. "This way, dragon..."

"Whoa!" Hector exclaimed. "What's... what's this rumbling?"

"Unh! I can barely keep my feet!" grunted Lyn.

"Nergal..." Eliwood could only look helplessly at his father, then at Ninian, then at the robed man. "What... What's happening?" By then, the light had completely lit up the portal, and there was also a strange-looking silhouette in it that seemed to be coming closer.

"Here... Come, children of... flame," Ninian chanted. "Come... to me..."

Except for Ephidel, Ninian and Nergal, no one was prepared for what came next. A huge lizard creature came forth from the Dragon's Gate, bringing smoke and fire along with it. Its red body was covered with rough scales and well developed muscles. A pair of brilliantly burning blazes on its back formed its wings. Its very presence elevated the temperature to unbearable levels.

"...It can't be," whispered Hector.

"Ah... No..." Lyn gasped. "It isn't..."

"Is that... truly... a dragon?" Eliwood echoed the thought haunting their minds.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Nergal. "Yes! Use all your strength! Squeeze every drop from your body! You will call dragons!"

"_I will not allow this!_" Just then, a voice rang out from the staircase, catching everyone by surprise.

"Who's there!" shouted Ephidel. As the owner of the voice climbed up the steps, everyone could see who it was.

"You!" Ephidel exclaimed.

"Nils!" yelled Lyn.

"Ninian! Come to your senses!" Nils hollered. "You must not do what they want!"

"...Ni... Nils..." Still talking in a monotone, the dancer turned around to face her brother.

"Nils? Not now!" Nergal barked. "Grr... Ephidel! Stop him!"

"Desist, Nils!" ordered Ephidel. "The power, it runs wild!"

"Ninian!" screamed Nils, in a last effort to bring his sister back to reality. His attempt was not in vain, as Ninian blinked and shook her head. "...Nils?" she asked.

"Here! Hurry!" beckoned the musician. "The dragon is crumbling. Everyone flee!"

At Nils' shout, Eliwood and Hector lifted Elbert onto their arms and followed Lyn down the stairs, while Nils grabbed Ninian by the hand and ran after then. Without Ninian to keep the Dragon's Gate open, the fire dragon began to disintegrate with the closing of the portal, releasing flaming hot energy as it did so.

"..." Silently, before the flames could consume him, Nergal teleported away from the gate. Ephidel, however, was not as lucky.

"Hyaaaa! Stop... You mustn't come here!" he screamed. "Lord Nergal! Lord Nergal! Please...!" Desperately, the sage tried to call for his master, but to no avail.

"Guwaaaaaaahhh!" As the gateway of light grew smaller and smaller, the crumbling dragon released its life force in the form of extreme heat, reducing both itself and Ephidel to ashes. At last, the Dragon's Gate closed, returning to its original state of darkness. Down below, the small group of people huddled together and watched the entire proceeding of events, unable to look away.

"...Something ...happened," was all Hector could say.

"Is it... gone?" asked Eliwood. Just then, Nergal teleported in front of them.

"No! I've failed!" yelled Nergal, clenching his fists in frustration. "Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference... Come! Both of you!" he snarled, reaching for the music-making siblings.

"What? No!" yelled Ninian.

"Never!" Nils shouted. "We will not follow you!"

"Ninian! Nils!" Eliwood could do nothing but call out as Nergal reached out to grab the two youngsters. When, all of a sudden...

"Eh?" Nergal looked to his left. Something, or rather someone, was coming at him...

"You will _not!_" In a last-ditch attempt, Elbert made a dragging motion with his dagger across Nergal's chest, this time succeeding in doing so.

"What!" Taken aback, Nergal took a few steps backward. "...Impossible..." he muttered, blood soaking into his robes. "Not... by your hand..."

"...I told you," Elbert said through gritted teeth, slowly getting into a kneeling position. "I will... oppose... you always..."

"...Why..." growled Nergal, his aquamarine irises full of despise. "Why... won't... you... die? Nnn..."

"Father!" As Nergal teleported away, Eliwood ran to Elbert's side as the Pheraen marquess collapsed onto the ground for the second time.

"...Eliwood... Be prepared," whispered the older Pheraen as his son clutched his hand. "He will return..."

"Alright, but for now... let's leave this island," Eliwood whispered back. "Let's go home..."

"No, my son... I'm done here," Elbert choked. "You, Eliwood... You must finish this..."

"Don't say that!" cried Eliwood, holding his father close to him. "Mother is waiting in Pherae... She's waiting for you, Father!"

"Ah... Eleanora... She will be cross with me." Reaching down to his waist, Elbert plucked out a Pokéball containing a red and yellow Fire-type Pokémon with a bulging forehead, spikes on its back, black rings around its neck and ankles as well as the bill of a duck. "Magmar... I'm counting on you to protect Eliwood from now on," whispered Elbert. "Follow him... and help him..."

"Mag. Magmar," nodded the Spitfire Pokémon as its master attached its ball to Eliwood's belt. "Eliwood... Your mother..." Elbert said breathlessly, using the last ounce of his strength. "Your mother... I'm sorry... Tell her... I'm... sorry..."

"Father? Father!" Shocked, Eliwood realised that his father's hand had gone cold, and his eyes were shut tightly. "No..." The Pheraen youth whispered, as tears began to sting his eyes. "Please, not now... Not after all we've done to find you again... Father, please... open your eyes..."

While Eliwood tried to rouse his father, everyone else looked on sadly. Charmeleon stood by Eliwood, trying to help its master by shaking Elbert. Wartortle grimly stood next to Hector who drew a long sigh. Swellow perched on its mistress' shoulder as Lyn wiped away a developing tear. Ninian buried herself in the arms of her brother, sobbing uncontrollably.

As reality finally sunk in for Eliwood, the heir to the throne of Pherae let out one final cry of anguish.

"_Faaaatherrrrrrr!_"

* * *

Imppala: ...Is he showing any signs of recovery?  
Grim: Not as of now.  
Electrike: So what are we going to do tomorrow night, Imppala?  
Imppala: ...We try to take over this fanfiction!... I wish.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	28. Chapter 21

Imppala: ...How's our unfortunate patient?  
Electrike: We've tried everything... hyper-defribillation, repetitive sonic annoyance, threatening to throw away all his Pokémon-related stuff... It seems that ShadowedTactician's gone forever.  
Grim: Wait! I think I saw him move!  
The three other males bend over the reclining ShadowedTactician as his arm starts to twitch. Suddenly, he sits up, starts to dry heave, and manages to cough up a series of cards from Black Fang Minion to Ninian's Espeon... as well as the latest chapter.  
Imppala: (picks up Nergal's Golbat) ...You mean all the time you should've been writing the new chapter, you've been doing _this?_  
ShadowedTactician: That, homework, and getting over some severe writer's block. And before you ask, I'll be having examinations in the weeks to come, so... you get the idea.  
Imppala: Why, you... c'mere and let me pulverise you before I get you back up to writing the next chapter!  
Grim: (watches with Electrike as the two guys chase each other) ...Review replying.  
Electrike: Alright. But first, a few parameters...  
Grim: No Thunderbolting...  
Electrike: And no Shadow Balling.  
Grim/Electrike: Deal. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Electrike: Eight chapters... does that include side-chapters, and which mode is she talking about?  
Grim: Search me... I suppose she'll tell us once ShadowedTactician writes it.

_RubyVulpix_  
Electrike: Wow, I had no idea Swellow evolved into Swellow.  
Grim: It was a typo error, dummy. And... yeah, both the Black Fang thieves have Sneasel. But if you've been paying attention, you'll note that both Sain and Priscilla had Rapidash.  
Electrike: ...I'm supposing it's better than the other alternatives ShadowedTactician prepared.

_Jeanie_  
Grim: ...If you're looking for Shadow, he's over there. Actually, Isadora doesn't play much of a role in this chapter... or any chapter for that matter. Stat-wise, she's only slightly better than Marcus. Moving on...

_Frodo007_  
Electrike: ...Hector with a Combusken? I thought Guy should have had one but Hector?  
Grim: Anyway, Hector won't be receiving his second Pokémon for a long, long time to come... and I don't think anyone would be seeing it coming. Otherwise, there _have_ been several areas where ShadowedTactician tried to include his own plotlines... one example would be Kishuna obtaining Shedinja from Guy's Ninjask. But thanks for the review(s).

_Elven-girl10_  
Electrike: ...Ephidel has a fangirl. Oh well, I guess we should've seen _that_ coming.

_TedToss64_  
Grim: Specifically, Ted, I wouldn't call it a waiting list. ShadowedTactician just put a list of what character should get what Pokémon for fun, with advice from Imppala here and there. He's even done one for Fire Emblem: The Sword of Seals. However, the chances of him writing a Pokémonised version of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones are as slim as a tapeworm on diet. It'd only prompt him to create another series of card expansions... which would have to begin about five years from now anyway.  
Electrike: Of course, you're more than welcome to see the list.

_Imppala_  
Electrike: (stares at tanks and mobile suits) ...I thought it was getting a little crowded in here.

**WARNING! **Incredibly bad attempt at fluff dead ahead!

* * *

**Chapter 21: New Resolve/VS Crawdaunt**

* * *

_At last, the group witnesses Eliwood's long-awaited reunion with his father, as well as their painful farewell. After escaping the Dread isle, they return to the city of Badon. Eliwood remains silent for the duration of the passage. He sits cradling his father's cold hand, as if to warm him back to life. Hector can find no words to comfort his grief-stricken friend._

* * *

As the trio of lords sadly carried down the body of Lord Elbert, Marquess Pherae, down the steps of the Dragon's Gate, they were greeted by their faithful companions, waiting to celebrate the reunion of Eliwood and his father. However, when Marcus and Lowen noticed the dead body of their sworn liege, the mood completely changed. No words were spoken as the melancholy company escorted Elbert's corpse through the Dread Isle's forest to Fargus' ship. 

Once the vessel of the Davros reached the familiar port of Badon, everyone disembarked and checked into a local inn to stay the night. Fargus departed from the pier with his crew, saying there was some other business he needed to settle. This gave the three lords, as well as Nils and Ninian, the opportunity to catch up a little with each other besides catching their breaths...

* * *

"...Ninian, are you feeling better?" asked Lyn. 

"Yes..." murmured the dancer, as she lay on a bed in the inn.

"That's good." Turning to the other performer, Lyn smiled as she ruffled Nils' hair, "Long time no see, Nils. You've grown, haven't you?"

"...Is it really you, Lyndis? It seems like it's been so long," commented Nils.

"Even though it's only been a year since I saw you last?" inquired the plainsgirl.

"So much has happened since we left you and Caelin," Nils sighed.

"Hey, care to talk about things the rest of us can follow?" grumbled Hector.

"Hmph," snorted Nils. "Who's he?"

"This is Hector. He's Marquess Ostia's brother. Don't let his attitude fool you," giggled Lyn. "He acts mean, but he's decent enough."

"'Acts mean' seems pretty mean to me!" Hector sulked.

"Heehee... And you might remember this one," Lyn said as Eliwood walked over. "He's..."

"Yep, I remember. He's the man who helped Ninian," Nils pointed. "You're Elbert's son, aren't you? Your red hair, gentle eyes, and even voice. You're just like him..."

"Where did you meet my father?" asked Eliwood.

"At the Dragon's Gate," answered Nils. "He set us free after we'd been captured. We escaped in a small boat, but I was thrown out in a storm. When I woke up, I was back on Valour. For a time, I hid in the ruins myself. Then... I sensed something really dangerous. When I raced to the Dragon's Gate, I... I saw everything," shuddered the bard.

"Nils..." Ninian murmured as she sat up.

"When we pulled Ninian up from the boat, she'd lost her memory," recalled Lyn. "I can't believe we brought her right back to her captors. What a horrible thing to do... I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Lady Lyn... Lady Lyn, you did nothing wrong..." began Ninian hurriedly. "When Nils fell overboard, I didn't know what to do. I became lost within myself... If only I'd been stronger, all of this could have been avoided," Ninian admitted, hanging her head in sorrow and shame. "I am... truly... sorry..."

"...Ninian's power is greater than mine, but it costs her physical and emotional strength," Nils explained sadly. "Nergal... exploited that... weakness..."

"...Ninian...Nils..." Lyn whispered, not knowing how to comfort the siblings.

"...Was Nergal after you because you have the power to call dragons?" Eliwood asked, deciding to change the subject.

"...I think it's because we can open the Dragon's Gate," frowned Nils after some thought. "Just calling them? Nergal can do that on his own."

"Are you serious?" asked Hector.

"Yes, but it requires a tremendous amount of quintessence," Nils nodded.

"Quintessence?" repeated Lyn.

"That's what Nergal called it," shrugged Nils. "The substance of the human spirit... Power. Energy. The essence of life itself... Nergal, he stole this quintessence."

"What happens to those whose quintessence is stolen?" Hector asked.

"...They... they die..." came the painful answer. Everyone sat silently as they realised that was what must have happened to Elbert.

"Neither Ninian or I have that power," Nils continued. "Lyn knows. We only have our special power... Anyway, Nergal needed to gather a large amount of quintessence. So he sent his henchman, Ephidel, to get close to Marquess Laus. He sought to plant the seeds of war in Darin's power-hungry heart."

"To what end?" asked Eliwood.

"It seems the quintessence in each person varies in strength," remarked Nils. "A person of strong body and mind has hundreds of times more energy than the average person. It sounds like there aren't many people like that, though. It took too long for Nergal to find people with enough strength. Although it would take time, Nergal said the easiest way to get that much quintessence was by starting a war."

"...So he planned to make up for quality with quantity? Is that it?" growled Hector. "Black-hearted fiend! Are all men nothing but pawns to him?"

"...Ephidel brought Elbert to the Dragon's Gate," Nils went on. "He said he'd found the ideal source they had sought. Nergal's plans for war had been stopped, and yet... he was happy. He'd taken so much energy from the knights travelling with Elbert; he was sure he'd get even better quintessence from Elbert..."

"Nils!" Lyn exclaimed sharply.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Lord Eliwood," apologised Nils.

"It's alright..." Eliwood sighed as he looked down at the floor. "...When I found my father at the Dragon's Gate, I knew his knights were no longer alive..."

"Eliwood..." Hector went over and placed a comforting hand on Eliwood's shoulder.

"...Your father told us he had a son," Nils recalled. "He said you were blessed with natural fighting ability. But he also told us you were compassionate and disdained fighting. He told us that his son would be a better ruler than he was. He told us that he would sooner sacrifice himself than see his homeland, Lycia, embroiled in the flames of war..."

"That's..." whispered Eliwood, not knowing what to say.

"When we'd lost all hope at the Dragon's Gate, your father always spoke to us of happy things," continued Nils. "...Well, he mainly spoke of his cherished son and his dear wife, but Ninian and I... we loved him very much. His stories about his family... they saved us."

"Oh, Fa... Father..." Slowly, but surely, Eliwood could feel a tear develop in the corner of his eye. Lyn looked at Eliwood, wondering how to comfort him, when she felt Hector's hand on her shoulder. "...Hector?"

"We should let him be alone for a while..." Hector whispered softly.

"...Sure," nodded Lyn. "Come on, Ninian, Nils."

"As you say." Without much further ado, Hector, Lyn and Nils all left the room, leaving Eliwood and Ninian behind. The dancer stayed where she was, gazing at her saviour as he placed his face in his hands, a tidal wave of guilt crashing upon her. "...Lord Eliwood..."

"Hm? Ninian... I didn't see you," said Eliwood as he looked up. "I'm sorry about before. I just... needed some time to think." Then, noticing her standing position, he asked, "Should you be up? You've had a rough time... Your colouring's not very good. You should rest."

"..." Ninian did not know what to say at all.

"...Look at you, all scratches and bruises..." Eliwood continued as he took her arm in his hands. "You need to be properly taken of..."

"...Why?" asked Ninian softly.

"Hm?" This reply surprised Eliwood as Ninian began to cry.

"Why was Lord Elbert so... Lord Eliwood, why were you both... so kind to us?" Ninian trembled. "It's... This is... This is all my fault... These nightmares... All these terrible things..."

"Ninian, crying ill suits a girl of your beauty," Eliwood whispered as he caught Ninian in a gentle embrace. "I'm fine... please don't cry."

"I'm sorry..." sobbed Ninian, burying her face in Eliwood's chest. "So... sorry..."

"There's something you must hear... You're not responsible for what happened to my father," comforted Eliwood. "You suffered as much as he did. Please, don't punish yourself further..."

"...Lord Eliwood..." Ninian looked up at her saviour, her tears and hair masking the furious blush she had on her face. "I... I... Ah!"

"Huh? What is it?" Eliwood asked. "Ninian?"

"Oh... Enemies..." whispered Ninian. "Enemies draw near!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the village, the two lords and Nils were waiting with their tacticians... 

"Is that okay? Hector?" asked Lyn. "Shouldn't you go with Eliwood?"

"Mmm... thought about it," muttered Hector. "But... there was someone else who looked ready to start crying, too."

"Oh..." Lyn nodded.

"Hey! Ninian's gone! Where'd she go?" exclaimed Nils. "I'll go and look..."

"Hold on! Your sister's been through a lot, too," Hector halted. "Let her be for a while."

"I don't need you to tell me what she's been through!" Nils yelled defiantly. Lyn could say nothing at the bard's outburst.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hector.

"I wonder what happened to Nergal," remarked Lyn. "Lord Elbert gave him a grievous wound when he stabbed him."

"His wounds do not kill him," commented Nils.

"That's what Lord Elbert said, too," Lyn frowned. "Do you know what he meant?"

"...Nergal uses quintessence on himself as well," Nils explained. "His wounds heal quickly. His body does not age."

"So he isn't... human?" asked Lyn.

"...If nothing else, he's... Ahh!" Before he could finish his comment, Nils was struck by a vision that left him staring in shock.

"What is it?" Hector questioned.

"Call everyone! Enemies approach!" cried Nils.

"Bah," grumbled Hector. "Eliwood deserves a little more time to rest..."

"Well then, we'll handle this ourselves, shall we?" Lyn smirked. Just then, the Pheraen lordling himself came rushing out. "Here you all are!" he said.

"Ah! Eliwood!" exclaimed the other two lords.

"Listen! Get ready for battle!" ordered Eliwood. "I want to get this over with quickly to protect villagers. Meet the enemy commander, and drive them out of here!"

"Okay!" Turning to Nils, Hector barked, "Hey, little guy! Go hide in the village!"

"No way!" Nils pouted. "I can help you out!"

"Nils, you really are a big help, but... shouldn't you be with Ninian now?" reminded Lyn.

"Ah... alright!" As Nils ran back to the inn, Shadow and Imppala had finished gathering all the troops. "Let's go!" Eliwood shouted.

* * *

"This place, it makes my bones ache..." groaned Hannah. "You need to care for your elders, not bring them to these horrible places!" 

"That's strange," mused Imppala. "I seem to remember you were here before, and I don't recall you kicking a fuss."

"Imppala!" scolded Shadow.

"What's that?" Hannah put a hand behind her ear. "Speak up!"

"_The augury!_" bellowed the two tacticians.

"Oh, yes... the augury," Hannah muttered. "You will pay the 60 gold?"

"Here!" Imppala thrust a packet into Hannah's bony palm. "Now augur already!"

"Alright, alright! Youngsters these days, always in a hurry..." The fortune-teller grumbled as she and her Xatu took on their familiar glow. "This battle will be fought in darkness, so thieves are good," remarked Hannah. "Torches or light-bringing staves are also good. Bow-wielders... archers or snipers should come along. Antitoxin, the Sleep staff. These are heartening items... I can tell you nothing more."

"Hmmm..." Imppala rubbed his chin in deep thought. "What's Grim's analysis of the situation, Shadow?"

"There're several villages that may need attention," Shadow frowned. "Grim's map also shows an arena in the region, as well as two walls coming in from the north and south respectively, leaving a gap wide enough to be a gateway. The enemy leader is probably hiding behind those walls somewhere..."

"Okay!" The red tactician clapped his hands. "We'll inform the villages of danger first, then advance at moderate speed... Fast enough to get this over with quickly, and yet slow enough to not lose our footing."

"Sounds good to me!" nodded the green tactician. "Alright, everyone! Let's move out!"

"_And I'll find someone to accompany me to the arena, of course!_" Imppala thought gleefully to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the inn, Nils and Ninian were sitting in the room, waiting for the battle to begin and end as quickly as possible. Suddenly, Ninian stood up, with her mouth reduced to a determined line, and proceeded to walk out of the inn. 

"Ninian! Stop!" called Nils. "Where are you going?"

"I... I'm going to help!" came the reply.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Nils held tightly onto his sister's arm, "You're still too weak!"

"But... I merely wish to help Lord Eliwood... even just a little..." Ninian turned around, looking imploringly at her brother. "I... I stole his father's life from him... I know this... this will never make up for it... Nils! Please..." she begged.

"...I understand," sighed the bard. "Give me your hands."

"Nils?" wondered the dancer.

"I'll give you some of my power," replied Nils gently. "You'll just get in the way if you go out like this."

"Nils... I'm sorry," apologised Ninian as the two siblings joined hands and closed their eyes. As they did so, a bright light illuminated the whole of the room which would have nearly blinded anyone present.

"Whew!" Nils gasped breathlessly. "That should do it. Help them for me, too."

"Thank you." Grabbing a Pokéball on the table, Ninian ran out of the room, as fast as her newfound energy would allow her...

"Lord Eliwood!" she called, once she was outside.

"Ninian?" Eliwood was shocked to see the dancer. "You shouldn't be here!"

"...Please allow me to help," Ninian requested.

"Help?" The Pheraen lordling raised an eyebrow. "I've no intention of making you fight..."

"...I'm no mere dancer," insisted Ninian. "My dances... they will help you." So saying, Ninian tossed out her Pokéball, revealing an electric rodent which looked very similar to Nils' Plusle. The only differences were that it had blue markings instead of red, and a horizontal line symbol formed its tail and cheeks' insignia. As the dancer and her Pokémon stood opposite each other, facing Eliwood and Charmeleon respectively, the two began to turn on their toes, making graceful motions while walking around their targets. During their ritual, Shadow and Imppala noticed that the ring on Ninian's finger was emitting a soft blue light. "That's..." exclaimed Shadow.

"Ninis' Grace!" Ninian murmured softly. "Minun... use Light Screen!"

"Mi!" Suddenly, Ninian and her Pokémon stopped dancing, and bent down slightly on their knees. A series of glittering stars surrounded Eliwood, slowly rising and disappearing into the night sky, leaving him with a faint blue aura. A similar event happened to Charmeleon, except for the part with the glittering stars.

"...This is..." Eliwood and Charmeleon looked down at their shining bodies. "I'm wrapped in... some sort of... energy..."

"I used Ninis' Grace and danced for you, Lord Eliwood," explained Ninian. "It will only last a short while, but while it does, your defence and resistance have been increased. Similarly, my Minun's Light Screen will temporarily boost Charmeleon's defence... Please... allow me... to remain at your side." begged the dancer.

"Ninian... Of course," nodded the Pheraen youth. "If it will make you feel better. Let's rejoin the battle. Don't leave my side."

"Okay!" Ninian smiled. "Minun! Mi!" cheered Minun.

* * *

"Hmmm..." The ex-Hurricane looked around while most of the other troops were advancing. "Not much to steal around here... Eh?" 

"Snea! Sneasel!" Sneasel jumped up and pointed over to a south-western village.

"Ah, a village," mused Legault. "Might as well go over and warn them. Who knows, they might give me something in return." Moving in the shadows, Legault walked over to the village gate. "Excuse me!" he called at the man who was guarding the gate. "We're currently fighting some enemies attacking Badon. Please, close your gates."

"I know," sighed the man. "I was going to go back in to tell everyone when you came, but thanks anyway. I just can't believe Badon's under attack. If only Fargus were here..." Then, suddenly brightening up, the man turned to Legault. "Say, I've got something here you can use to buy time," he said as took out a round disc from his pocket. "Set up this Light Rune, and it'll block the enemies' advance. Only thing is, it'll stop allies, too. So... watch your step!"

"Another Light Rune?" Legault murmured to himself. "Maybe I should start collecting the things..."

At the same time, Serra was visiting another village while staying behind the battle's frontlines...

"Why all the noise? It's the middle of the night!" complained the old woman who had come out to greet her.

"It's not my fault!" Serra said without hiding her annoyance. "There's a battle going on right now!"

"What? A fight?" The old woman looked startled. "Are you going to do something?"

"Yes!" answered Serra exasperatedly.

"Really? Then... here, take this. It should aid you," muttered the old woman as she passed Serra a long yellow staff with a huge red jewel. "It's a Restore staff. It'll wake you from sleep and cure poison. Basically, it'll cure what's wrong and bring you back to normal."

"Thanks!" Serra put on her brightest smile possible.

"Now I'm tired... Why can't you people fight at a decent hour?" The old lady grumbled as she turned back to the village.

"Sheesh," thought the cleric. "Of all the people who could come out to greet me, it had to be some grumpy old coot thinking the same things as I am..."

* * *

"Rebecca! Wait!" The archer girl turned around to see her Pheraen friend run towards her. "I've been meaning to pass you this," Wil panted, revealing a small crest in his hand. It looked like two golden arrows with their centres fused together to form a cross. 

"What's that?" asked Rebecca.

"It's an _Orion's Bolt_ for promoting bow users like us. Shadow told me he found it on Uhai's body after they defeated him," explained Wil. "He said he couldn't decide who to use it on, so he passed it on to me... I thought that it'd be better used on you."

"...Me?" Rebecca repeated as Wil placed the Orion's Bolt in her hand. "But... but why?"

"Well, I thought about your comment one of the last times we met..." Wil sighed. "I realised I was wrong. It must have been hard on you, being alone for so long... this is the only way I can make it up to you. But, really, there's nothing between me and Lady Lyndis!"

"Wha?" The archer girl failed the hide the blush that instantly bloomed on her face. "You mean..."

"That was what she insisted on us calling her," replied Wil. Then, noticing Rebecca was silent, he asked, "Rebecca?... Are... you still mad at me?"

"Wil, you... you _idiot!_" Sobbing, Rebecca grabbed the archer boy around his torso and buried her face in Wil's chest. "How can you still blame yourself after I've been such a _jerk_ to you? I didn't listen to what you were trying to say... I jumped to conclusions... I never even considered your feelings!"

"Rebecca... it's okay." Placing a gentle hand on her bandanna, Wil comforted the Pheraen girl. "I know it's been terribly difficult for you... what with me and Dan, leaving you alone for five years... And that's why," he said as he gazed into her tear-stained eyes, "when this war is over... I'm going to bring you back to Pherae, and we'll live together in the village like we used to."

"R... Really?" whispered Rebecca.

"I promise," Wil smiled. "Now, why don't you use that Orion's Bolt?"

"O... Okay!" Raising the promotional item over her head, Rebecca hollered, "Orion's Bolt!"

As the familiar electricity and light surrounded Rebecca, Wil had to cover his eyes to prevent himself from getting dazzled. When he could open his eyes again, Rebecca's appearance had radically changed. Gone were her signature bandanna and green pigtails, leaving her hair to cascade down to her shoulders. Her leather armour was replaced by a metallic blouse and skirt. She also wore gauntlets on her hands and her new, ornately decorated bow was at least half as long again as herself. The new sniper in question stared down at herself, astonished by the transformation.

"Rebecca, you look great!" exclaimed Wil. "Although... I think I preferred the bandanna and pigtails," he smirked.

"Wil... thank you," smiled Rebecca. "But... there is one more way you could make it up to me..."

"Er... there is?" Wil scratched his head with a perplexed look on his face. "How?"

"Like this." Before Wil could react, the sniper girl had already leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own. Taking a few seconds to register what had happened, Wil wrapped his arms around Rebecca and gently returned the favour. After a few moments, the two archers separated and gazed happily into each other's eyes.

"Wil..." Rebecca murmured, clinging on to her childhood friend turned soulmate. "Don't ever leave me again..."

"Don't worry," whispered Wil. "I'll always stay near... and protect you."

* * *

"Hmmm... Our allies would seem to be a state of turmoil right now, wouldn't you say, Murkrow?" mused Raven. 

"Krow! Murkrow!" nodded Murkrow.

"Well then," muttered the mercenary as he brandished his sword, "I guess it's time to..."

"Ah, Raven! I was looking all over for you!" Raven stopped in his tracks when he heard the voice of the red tactician. Sure enough, Imppala himself had walked right next to him.

"Yes, Imppala?" asked Raven, silently cursing himself for his rotten timing.

"There's an arena over there," began Imppala, "and I was wondering if you could..."

"No," came the flat answer.

"Aw, come on!" Imppala pleaded. "You'll be able to become stronger there!"

"...Stronger?" The tactician's second last word echoed through the mercenary's mind. He then sneaked a peek at Hector, who was leading another group of people in the distance. He certainly seemed powerful... possibly more powerful than Raven himself. And that was a chance which the mercenary could not afford to risk.

"...Alright then," Raven conceded.

"Okay! Follow me!" At the mercenary's reluctant agreement, Imppala proceeded to drag Raven through the streets to the arena, much to the latter's chagrin.

"You'll have to register yourself!" informed Imppala once they had entered the colosseum. "I'll be waiting in the spectators' stands!"

"...Why me," groaned Raven inwardly.

* * *

"It ends here," growled a warrior in black clothing as the three lords and Shadow drew near, who was apparently leading the enemy forces. "Your journey is over, and only oblivion awaits you." 

"...Black Fang?" realised Eliwood.

"I bring an invitation from my master, Nergal," the warrior, whose name was Oleg, continued. "'Return the children to me.' Seems foolish to deliver the message..." he mused. "After all, I can take them both myself and go now!"

"You'll never take them!" Eliwood announced. "Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

"We'll see about that! Crawdaunt!" Before Charmeleon could land a blow on him, Oleg threw out a Pokéball of his own. The Pokémon that came out opened its enormous pincer and grabbed Charmeleon by the arm before it even materialised, and lifted the Flame Pokémon off the ground. Once the light had faded, the mystery Pokémon revealed itself to be a huge lobster creature that stood on its two pairs of unevenly sized legs. Its body was completely covered in red and white exoskeleton. Its tail ended in what looked like a spiky horseshoe. Two blue "V" stripes decorated its chest area and a shiny, yellow star sat atop its forehead.

"Crawdaunt! Crabhammer attack!" commanded Oleg.

"Crawdaunt!" The Rogue Pokémon complied by throwing Charmeleon high into the air, buying itself some time to allow energy to accumulate in its pincer, before slamming Charmeleon across the street as the Fire-type made its descent. The protective aura Minun had generated earlier shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Char!" grunted Charmeleon, skidding a few metres on the ground before coming to a complete stop.

"Darn it! Return, Charmeleon!" Eliwood recalled his fainted Pokémon back to its ball. "Hector, Lyndis! Go to the other villages and warn them of danger!" he shouted.

"But..." The other two lords looked at each other, hesitating.

"Do it!" yelled Eliwood.

"...Alright!" Nodding, Hector ran for the northern village, while Lyn dashed to the settlement in the south.

"Magmar!" Eliwood hollered as he released his father's Pokémon. "Flamethrower, now!"

"Grim, Will-o-wisp!" called Shadow.

"Water Pulse, Crawdaunt!" Oleg demanded. At their respective masters' orders, the Pokémon began to spew out separate streams of their own elements that collided in the middle of the town gate, causing steam to form where the attacks met. As time went on, neither Pokémon was intent on backing down, but Magmar and Grim seemed to be struggling.

"Lord Eliwood! Shadow!" cried Ninian. "Don't overstrain yourself!"

"Urgh..." The Pheraen lord gritted his teeth. Their two Pokémon were clearly disadvantaged, but there wasn't any other alternative for Eliwood...

"Leave this to me!" announced a voice. Eliwood turned to see Dart with a fist on his chest. "Captain Fargus couldn't be here to protect Badon, so it's up to me! Corphish!"

"Phish! Corphish!" The Ruffian Pokémon knocked its claws together, completely fearless about going against its evolved form.

"Brother Dart!" Hearing his pirate name, Dart looked behind to see his sister and friend running towards him. "We're helping too!" nodded Wil.

"Okay! Corphish, Crabhammer!" yelled Dart.

"Cor-PHISH!" Corphish leaped up, over the Magmar and Crawdaunt's crossfire, landing neatly on Crawdaunt's back. Before Crawdaunt could react, Corphish had delivered a blow on its back that made Water/Dark-type lose its footing. "Craw?"

"Whoa!" Oleg fell back as Magmar's prolonged Flamethrower screamed past Crawdaunt, nearly burning his hair off. "Crawdaunt! Get that abomination off your back!"

"No way!" Rebecca responded. "Roselia!"

"Cacnea!" Wil added.

"Combined Spikes attack!" yelled the two. Together, their Grass-type Pokémon spun around, spraying a storm of hardened wood across the street.

"Daunt! Crawdaunt!" As Crawdaunt struggled to throw Corphish off, it stepped on the spikes from Cacnea and Roselia, causing it to hop around it pain. Corphish merely held tightly on like a new cavalier on a raging horse.

"Fury Cutter!" shouted the archers. Roselia and Cacnea took a running jump before each jumping on Crawdaunt's pincers, and started to madly slash at the lobster's thick shell.

"Argh... Crawdaunt!" growled Oleg. "Knock Off!"

"Craw!" Swinging its claws wildly, Crawdaunt managed to send Cacnea and Roselia sliding across the ground, allowing it to reach behind its back and get Corphish off, too.

"Ah..." The three citizens of Pherae could only gape as their Pokémon were easily beaten. Lord Eliwood could do nothing as Magmar stared back at Crawdaunt defiantly, still willing to continue...

* * *

Meanwhile, in the arena... 

"This fight between Raven the mercenary and the arena champion, Trinity the mage will now begin!" declared the judge.

"Go, Mr. Mime!" Trinity called as he released a human-like Pokémon dressed like a court jester. It had chubby cheeks, red hemispheres at its shoulders, pelvis and chest as well as wide, white hands.

"Murkrow, Drill Peck!" shouted Raven.

"Krow!" Flying straight at Mr. Mime, Murkrow began to spin around, generating a tornado from the tip of its beak.

"Mr. Mime, Substitute!" ordered Trinity. Before Murkrow could touch Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokémon had created a clone of itself which Murkrow slammed into, while Mr. Mime took no damage from the Drill Peck at all. "Mr. Mime, now use Double Team!"

"Mime mime!" Grinning, Mr. Mime started to use its psychic powers to sharply increase its speed, thus spawning multiple images of itself that surrounded Murkrow. Glancing here and there at the crowd of "opponents", Murkrow had no idea what to do.

"Do you really think such cheap tactics can stop me?" Raven smirked. "Murkrow, use Aerial Ace!"

"Murkrow!" At Raven's order, Murkrow extended its wings, and prepared to slice its way through the fake Mr. Mime.

"Barrier!" Trinity commanded. Just as Murkrow was about to strike, the multiple Mr. Mime thrust their palms forward, as if trying to push something. Without warning, Murkrow slammed into a invisible wall, sending it toppling.

"And that's not all!" grinned the mage. "Solarbeam!"

"Mime..." Slowly, each "Mr. Mime" began to accumulate energy from the moon in their hands, before firing it at Murkrow simultaneously.

"KROW!" screeched the Darkness Pokémon as it was hit. Limply, it fell down onto the sandy floor.

"Curses!" thought Imppala as he watched on. Around him, spectators were yelling and booing Raven. "Even though there's an entire dome of _Barrier_ around Murkrow, Mr. Mime's _Solarbeam_ can still hit since it's simply light amplified by energy! Darn these mages... sometimes they're just too smart!"

"Ha ha ha." Trinity smirked, "Guess that's one down, one to go!"

"Grrr..." Raven saw red at Trinity's smug behaviour. "If Murkrow can't get past that _Barrier_... then perhaps I will!"

"Oh no you don't! Fire!" called the mage as Raven began charging towards the invisible dome, his sword raised above his head. Instantly, a fireball flew from Trinity's fingertips, hitting the handle of Raven's sword.

"Agh!" yelled Raven, instinctively dropping the red-hot blade and gently rubbing his scalded fingers. "Ugh..."

"Ra-ven! Ra-ven! Out! Out! Out!" chanted the irate crowd.

"Oh, curses!" Imppala swore inwardly. "Not only is Shadow going to nag at me for losing a unit, but I'll lose my bet of 650 gold!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Look at you!" laughed Trinity. "Your Pokémon can't fight anymore, and neither can you! You might as well give up!"

"..." Raven merely glared at the mage, in spite of his taunting. "Do you really think I'm finished yet?"

"What!" The mage took one step back at Raven's apparent determination. "You..."

"Since the first day I was able to hold a sword properly, I've been planning for my revenge!" spat the mercenary. "I'm not going to be defeated by someone like you! _Murkrow!_"

"Mur... krow?" Hearing its master call out, Murkrow opened its eyes.

"Haze attack!" bellowed Raven.

"Krooooow!" Complying, Murkrow spewed out a black smokescreen that penetrated the dome surrounding it, filling the entire battlefield.

"Ugh! (cough cough) How did he..." gasped Trinity as he choked on the gas. When the smoke had cleared, the mage was even more shocked to find Raven holding his sword, Murkrow perched on his shoulder, and only one Mr. Mime standing right in front of himself! "WHA?"

"Besides obscuring the opponent's sight, _Haze_ is an attack that eliminates all changes to a Pokémon's abilities," Raven explained with a smirk of his own. "My Murkrow's _Haze_ just negated the protective defence-increasing _Barrier_, as well as your Mr. Mime's evasion-increasing _Double Team_! Not only that, the Ice element of Haze managed to cool down my sword enough for me to hold it!"

"Ah... Mr. Mime!" Trinity nervously shouted. "Repeat the strategy!"

"That's not going to happen!" countered Raven. "_Taunt!_"

"Murkrow murkrow murkrow!" teased Murkrow as it stuck out its tongue.

"Mime...!" Falling for Murkrow's prank, Mr. Mime saw red and glared at the Dark/Flying-type.

"_Taunt_ will force its target to be unable to use non-offensive attacks! Your Mr. Mime can't repeat its defensive strategy from just now!" Pointing at the Barrier Pokémon, Raven issued an order, "Faint Attack!"

"Krow!" As Murkrow spread its wings, it seemed to vanish into thin air... before a sudden bolt of darkness shot out from where it was, passing through Mr. Mime via the chest and rematerialising into the crow of darkness on the other side.

"Mi... Mister... Mime..." Unable to withstand the Dark-type assault, the Barrier Pokémon collapsed onto the ground.

"Ha!" Grabbing his chance, Raven threw his sword into the air, took a huge jump a split second later, caught his sword in mid-air and brought it down on Trinity's head.

"UNGH!" As blood poured freely from the gash on his head, staining his clothes and the sand beneath him, Trinity took one last flabbergasted glance at Raven before closing his eyes.

"Hooray!" cheered the crowd at Raven's unexpected comeback.

"Eh heh heh heh..." sniggered Imppala. "I'll get to fill my pockets once again!"

* * *

"Whirlwind!" shouted Florina. 

"Shock Wave!" commanded Oswin.

"Pidgeo!" "Agggg!" While Mitch flapped its wings to create a powerful tornado, Aggron fired an electric bolt of its own. Shadow had tried ushering units with evolved Pokémon that didn't have an offensive elemental disadvantage, but it didn't seem to be working against Crawdaunt...

"It's no use!" grimaced Shadow. "That Crawdaunt's got higher defences than I'd thought!"

"Guys!" Hector's voice rang out as the Ostian lord came running from his assigned village, holding a strange whip with a yellow handle and blue rope. "Lord Hector!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Florina, catch! Maybe this will help!" So saying, Hector threw the item up to the pegasus knight, who caught it after some fumbling about. "Wha... what is this?"

"It's an _Elysian Whip!_" answered Hector. "It's a promotional item for flying units!"

"I get it!" Shadow snapped his fingers, "If Florina promotes, she'll be stronger than ever before! And maybe we'll be able to defeat this guy!"

"Al... alright!" Florina trembled as she gripped the handle tightly, "Elysian Whip!"

From the rope cascaded a brilliant aura that enveloped both Florina and Huey as they began to undergo amazing changes. By the time the light had dissipated, Florina was wearing a new set of armour instead of her old, battered suit, and her lance was pointier. Huey had a wider, stronger pair of wings, as well as cobalt metallic plates and a horn on his forehead armour. While this was happening, Mitch had also taken on its second evolutionary glow, giving it yellow and red head-feathers that reached its pelvic bone as well as a bigger, but sleeker build.

"Yup! Just as I thought!" nodded Shadow. "Thanks to Florina's promotion, Mitch has evolved into Pidgeot!"

"O... Okay!" Shaking with excitement, Florina ordered, "Mitch, use Sky Attack!"

"Pi..." Building up energy in its body, Mitch began to shine with a powerful orange light. Without warning, the Bird Pokémon dove in for the kill, straight for Crawdaunt's star symbol...

"Crawdaunt! Protect!" Oleg yelled. Before Mitch managed to hit it, Crawdaunt raised its pincers to create an impenetrable barrier, preventing the devastating Flying-type move from working. "Guillotine, now!"

"Craw!" Grabbing Mitch by the neck, Crawdaunt squeezed out every ounce of energy from the Pidgeot's body before flinging it at Florina.

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Florina as she tumbled off Huey, who followed after her as it lost its balance in the air.

"Aggg!" grunted Hector as the two collapsed onto his back. "Ow... not again..."

"Ah..." blushed the newly promoted falcoknight. "I... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, no..." Ninian gasped as Crawdaunt swung its claws around in victory. "...Now what do we do?"

"We _fight!_" said another familiar voice. Everyone looked back to see Nils and Plusle, glaring down the opponents on the other side. "Nils?" exclaimed Ninian. "What, what are you..."

"They're after us, Ninian!" Nils growled in a way unlike himself. "It's time we repaid Lord Eliwood for what he did for us on Valour!"

"I... I..." Ninian stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Nils! You shouldn't..." Eliwood began.

"Don't worry! We can do this!" smiled Nils.

"Mi?" Ninian's Minun looked nervously at its counterpart. "Plu! Plusle!" grinned the red electric rodent.

"Okay then, go, Plusle!" Nils yelled.

"You too, Minun!" nodded Ninian.

"Plu! Mi!" The two Cheering Pokémon dashed together, running around Crawdaunt.

"Ha ha ha! What's this?" smirked Oleg. "Is that all you have left?"

"Minun, use Helping Hand!" Ninian cried.

"Plusle, Charge attack!" commanded Nils. While Minun fired a series of blue sparks at Plusle, Plusle was busily using its tail to gather all the electricity in the surroundings.

"Rain Dance!" "Thunder!" The siblings shouted their orders as they raised their hands. Minun began to perform another dance, summoning drops of water that fell from the sky. "What... what is this?" Oleg shouted.

"PLUUUUUUUU!" screamed Plusle, letting forth all the electricity it had in its body.

"Uwaaaaaaaah!" Oleg and Crawdaunt cried out in agony as Plusle's powerful attack surged through them.

"Good thinking!" exclaimed Shadow. "Minun's _Rain Dance_ helped Plusle's _Thunder_ become more accurate! At the same time, Plusle's attack power has been boosted by _Charge_, _Helping Hand_, and it's own _Plus_ ability with Minun's presence!"

"Ah..." groaned Oleg as he fell, defeated. Crawdaunt lay on the ground, bits of its own shell chipping off from the damage. "In defeat... there is only... death. Urgh..."

* * *

"Hey... are you okay?" asked Hector later on, when everyone else had gathered. 

"Mm. Sorry to worry you," nodded Eliwood.

"You don't have to push yourself so," reassured Lyn.

"We'll have time for mourning when this is all finished," Eliwood declared. "For now, in my father's name... I will do everything I can to stop Nergal and protect our lands."

"I see... So, what do you have in mind?" Hector inquired.

"...We need to see Marquess Ostia," revealed Eliwood.

"My brother?" frowned Hector.

"After all we've learned... we can't not tell him, can we?" reminded the Pheraen noble.

"Sure, I guess..." muttered the Ostian lordling.

"Hector? Why that odd expression?" Lyn asked.

"Hector doesn't want to meet Lord Uther," Eliwood explained. "He's been lax in contacting him and is afraid to face him, right?"

"What!" Hector folded his arms in mock indignation. "And how did you expect me to send him any messages when we're traipsing about the isles like merchants on holiday?"

"Ha ha ha!" teased Eliwood, breaking into a run. "He is going to be _so_ mad!"

"Why, you... c'mere!" Grinning, Hector chased after his friend, leaving Lyn and Shadow behind.

"Ha... They're both in good spirits," remarked Lyn, smiling. "...It's a lot better than giving into despair, I suppose."

"Hmmm... Where's Imppala?" frowned Shadow. "Don't tell me he's been at the arena again..."

"Alright then. I won't tell you," came Raven's voice.

"Lord Raven!" exclaimed Lucius, rushing to greet him. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Not much..." answered the mercenary. "...Just training myself..."

"A little help here please!" Imppala's muffled voice came from under a huge pile of moneybags, to which everyone else sweatdropped.

* * *

"Lord Eliwood... are you feeling better?" asked Marcus, as everyone starting returning to the inn. 

"Marcus... I'm fine." Eliwood replied, "I know I worried you."

"About Lord Elbert..." Marcus began uneasily, then continued, "At my own discretion, I sent a messenger to Lady Eleanora."

"...I see," nodded Eliwood. "Thank you, Marcus. That was well done."

"...I thought she should know as soon as possible," agreed the paladin. "The marquess' final moments were so... very noble..."

"Lord Eliwood! Commander Marcus!" Upon hearing a familiar female voice, both Pheraens turned back to see a woman dressed in silver armour riding towards them on a horse. She was followed by an insect Pokémon with a lavender face, chest and wings, black limbs and torso, purple rings of exoskeleton around its head and limbs and yellow feelers.

"Is... is that you, Isadora?" called Marcus.

"I've finally found you," breathed Isadora. "I'm glad you're well..."

"Isadora, what are you doing here?" Eliwood questioned. "Don't tell me something's happened to Mother..."

"No, Lady Eleanora is well. Do not worry," Isadora assured. "When word of Lord Elbert's death reached her yesterday, she said not a word... she merely gave full attention to the messenger."

"Mother..." murmured Eliwood, realising how grief-stricken his mother must have been.

"Then, she issued me orders without hesitation," continued Isadora. "She commanded that I deliver a message to Lord Eliwood and remain at his side."

"But... the castle defences will be shorthanded," Eliwood protested.

"Lord Eliwood, please... Understand your mother's feelings," Isadora coaxed. "Lord Elbert is not coming home. All your mother can do now is pray for your continued safety. "Obey your father's dying wish." That is her message to you, and I have delivered it."

"Why not petition Ostia for reinforcements to help ward Castle Pherae?" suggested Marcus.

"Good idea," nodded Eliwood. "I guess it would ease my mother's fears and bow to her wishes."

"It's that thinking that makes you Lord Eliwood," smiled Isadora.

"Our battles are like nothing you've ever prepared for... Are you ready to face them, Isadora?"

"Yes," bowed the female paladin. "I will serve with my very life."

* * *

"Shadow? Is something wrong?" Eliwood asked the green tactician. The two male lords and their tacticians were in the same room, preparing to rest for the night. 

"Yeah..." admitted Shadow. "I was wondering if you were alright..."

"Oh, you were worried about me," smiled Eliwood. "I apologise for all the trouble. I'm fine now. I have my friends to lean on... Hector, Lyndis, and the two of you. Thanks to all of you, I'm getting stronger. I am coming to believe that together we can overcome anything!"

"No problem, milord," Shadow smiled back. "You _are_ my liege lord, after all. It's only courtesy that I be concerned about you."

"We're not having the greatest run of luck either," sighed Hector as he lay on his bed. "I'll wager you guys never thought things would turn into such a terrible mess, eh?"

"I'll say!" nodded Imppala.

"...If it gets to be too much, you guys can leave at any time," Hector suddenly suggested. "You're reliable and dependable tacticians, but... you're not our servants, you know? If you think our task impossible, you should get out..."

"Oh, come on!" Imppala whined. "We've been through so much together!"

"We know that your mission is tough," agreed Shadow. "But when the going gets tough, the tough get going. We're going to have to stick together before Nergal can succeed in his plots."

"You're as smart as they come," smirked Hector. "I know you don't need me to tell you that." Flipping over, he muttered, "Let's get some sleep, okay? Gotta rest while you can... that's even more true in middle of a campaign like this."

"Good idea," nodded the green tactician. "Lights off, Grim."

"Duskull!" Complying, the Requiem Pokémon extinguished the light glowing from its eye.

"Goodnight, everyone!" called Imppala.

* * *

While Eliwood's group was getting rested for the next day, their archnemesis was busily readying more of his evil plans... 

"Sonia. Limstella." At the mentioning of those names, two women appeared in front of Nergal. One was Limstella, the one Nergal had summoned earlier together with Ephidel, and the other was a new face. Unlike Limstella, she had fuller lips, golden earrings, and a beautiful figure with a more revealing outfit to match.

"You called, Lord Nergal?" Sonia asked sweetly. Limstella merely stayed silent.

"My wound... needs time. It was a deep cut, and my strength is not what it was," began Nergal. "The man who did this to me is dead. I'd like his son's death as compensation." Turning to Sonia, he began to issue orders.

"Sonia. You will use Brendan to move the Black Fang. I do not need mere underlings now. I need _the Four Fangs_," he instructed.

"Hee hee, leave it to me," chuckled Sonia. "I'll have them bowing their heads to you, my lord."

"Limstella... I want you to gather me quintessence," Nergal ordered. "For this injury to heal, I will need much, and you are the strongest of all my morphs. Kill all those who bear signs of great power."

"As you will," nodded the other woman.

Without further ado, the two women vanished into the night, to carry out their dreadful deeds...

* * *

Electrike: Are they still at it?  
Grim: I'm afraid so. At this rate, we won't be expecting anything from ShadowedTactician until after October.  
Electrike: ...So what're we going to do?  
The two Pokémon stare at each other, before giving each other a knowing wink.  
Grim: ...Review. And now... Will-o-wisp!  
Electrike: Thunder Wave!

Side note: In case the Rebecca/Wil scenes was not up to standards, I apologise in advance. Writing romance was never my forté.


	29. Chapter 22

ShadowedTactician: (panting) Done. Amidst a storm of homework and writing block, I'm done. Where's Imppala? You'd think he'd be here barking at me for the inefficiency...  
Grim: Imppala? He's studying his head off as we speak, poor guy.  
ShadowedTactician: Electrike?  
Grim: Powering his study lamp.  
ShadowedTactician: Oh. Guess it's just you and me then. Just as well, we needed the alone time.  
Grim: Indeed. 

_Elven-girl10_  
Grim: Well, the laws of probability do need someone to balance the fanbase...  
ShadowedTactician: I can see her having much animated conversations with RubyVulpix... thanks for the comment, by the way. As a matter of fact, I've already got another one planned in the works...

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Grim: So, if that was nearly forever, then this was...?  
ShadowedTactician: At least to the power of three, I think.

_RubyVulpix_  
Grim: You know, you'd think that after being blasted so many times, he'd at least try his zero energy _before_ the evil taunting.  
ShadowedTactician: He must listen to Jack Spicer. A lot.

_Jeanie_  
Grim: Hm... lots of stuff to say here.  
ShadowedTactician: Quite right. For starters, this crossover was designed to have all the canon pairings (so that means no Hector/Farina, no Eliwood/Lyn, no Erk/Nino, no... you get the idea). This should give you an idea over what's to come... as for the Rebecca pairing, Wil's the most likely choice since Wolt looks so much like Wil, and the two have a history together. (Of course Rebecca/Raven fans will point out that Rebecca has a most obvious crush on the mercenary... but they don't even get a double ending. Shame.) Yes, Isadora has Illumise (which 4Kids stupidly pronounces Il-loo-mee-sé), and I know Plusle and Minun are disgustly bad spoofs of Pikachu designed for the sake of 2-on-2 battle mode demonstration. But it was Ninian's debut, and I'd already thought of the Rain Dance thing beforehand, so... yeah.

_Frodo007_  
ShadowedTactician: Same here. I find a severe abuse of the respective arenas especially helps.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Kinship's Bond/VS Typhlosion**

* * *

_Eliwood travels westward to meet with Uther, the marquess of Ostia. Lord Uther is an intelligent leader and power in the Lycian League. He has also been a father to Hector, Eliwood's long-time friend, ever since their parents died many years ago. Hector's reunion with his brother is a happy one, if somewhat embarrassing. Filled with complex emotions, Hector passes through Laus with the group and continues through two more territories: Ryerde and Worde. After a time, they arrive at a fortress separating Thria and Ostia._

* * *

At a mountain fortress in Bern, Jaffar and his Sneasel patiently waited inside a huge hall, having received orders to be there. He was not going to be alone for long; the purple-haired woman who had issued commands to Beyard a year ago came riding in on her Rapidash. A few moments later, a swordsmaster and a hero came in from the southern entrance, just as Sonia and a battle-worn warrior entered from a northern staircase. 

"Jaffar. Ursula. Lloyd. Linus." Sonia pointed to the other four people standing away from her. "That's everyone, is it not? If I have you, the Four Fangs, together, I need no one else. I have need of you to eliminate a man whose living plagues me," she continued. "His name is Eliwood, a noble of Pherae." Jaffar said nothing. He had already met with Eliwood before.

"Pherae's located in Lycia, is it not?" asked Ursula.

"That's right. But he is no simple country lord," cautioned Sonia. "He has friends... Other Lycian lords. Individually, they are no match for you, and yet... Carelessness invites death."

"Do not make that mistake," Ursula put her superior's words in her own mouth.

"Lloyd, Linus... I have work for you, the Reed brothers, as well," Sonia instructed the swordsmaster and hero. "Alright?"

"One question. Are these our father's ord... I mean, the orders of the head of the Black Fang?" asked the swordsman.

"Hee hee... Why, naturally," smiled Sonia. "Isn't that right, my beloved?"

"Mmm... Ah... yes," grunted the warrior.

"There! Are you satisfied?" Sonia asked. "Remove Eliwood. Your orders come from the head of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed. As members of that group, you will follow that order, yes? Or... does your opponent frighten you into immobility, Lloyd?" she grinned.

"Sonia!" barked the hero. "How dare you speak to my brother in such a..."

"Linus!" chastised Lloyd.

"...I know," muttered Linus. He knew to step down when his brother told him to.

"Sonia, we do not need to be chastised by you," Lloyd stated. "Under our father, we are the ones who've carried out the law of the Fang. If Eliwood is an evil person, there is no reason for us to hesitate."

"The Fang lets none escape," Linus nodded.

"We, the brothers Reed, dispense the Fang's justice," finished Lloyd.

"...Ursula, Jaffar, you understand your orders, yes?" asked Sonia with a hint of irritation in her voice. At least the other two Fangs rarely spouted such long, pointless dialogue. "Once you find the target, you eliminate him at once!"

"It will be as you say, Lady Sonia," bowed Ursula. "Anything for you."

"...I've received my orders. I will do my duty," replied Jaffar in his cold monotone.

"Your target's name is Eliwood, noble of Pherae!" Sonia reminded. "Bring him down. On the Black Fang's honour!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another fortress... 

"...I've had word from my brother," Hector reported, after discussing with some Ostian soldiers who had stationed themselves at the castle to wait for the three lords. "He's already on his way here. We're to wait for him."

"Lord Uther is coming here himself?" asked Eliwood.

"So it appears," shrugged Hector. "I told you of this before, but Castle Ostia, not to mention the city itself, is filled with countless foreign spies. I assume he thinks it will be easier to speak freely here."

"But... wouldn't leaving Ostia generate even more attention?" Eliwood frowned.

"He's travelling in secret with very few attendants," Hector assured. "He's skilled at this sort of thing. There's no need to worry."

"How unconventional," smirked Lyn. "It must run in the family..."

"...And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" muttered Hector.

"Nothing," smiled the plainsgirl. "I'm very much looking forward to meeting him."

As the three lords chatted, Nils and Ninian stood in the back room, awaiting Lord Uther's presence...

"Nils, are you well?" asked Ninian. "You seem... distant."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired after that battle we had," breathed Nils. "If we can sit still for one night, I'll be bet... ter..." Without warning, the flute-player boy slumped to the floor, out cold.

"No! Nils? Nils!" Frantically, Ninian tried to rouse her brother awake. This only had the effect of attracting the three lords' attention.

"Nils?" Lyn exclaimed.

"Nils! You alright?" asked Hector.

"Nils! Open your eyes!" Ninian begged.

"Ninian! Calm down!" urged Eliwood as he held her back.

"Ah... I..." Slowly, Ninian began to relax in Eliwood's gentle but firm grip.

"Let's move him into the back room and call a healer," Hector suggested.

"You mustn't move him!" shouted Ninian.

"Huh?" Hector stared at the young dancer, bewildered by her sudden reaction. "Ninian?" asked Lyn.

"I'm sorry, I... um..." Ninian blushed, not knowing how to explain the situation. "Please, just for now... don't move him."

"But..." protested Hector.

"...Let's do as Ninian says," Eliwood decided. "She must have her reasons."

"...Please, just one night's rest... That should make things right," Ninian pleaded.

"If it's going to make him feel better, fine," Hector nodded. "Whatever you do, don't move him. I'll let the others know."

"Lord Hector... my apologies," bowed Ninian.

"No worries," smiled the Ostian lordling. Little did they know, their peaceful wait was about to be very rudely disturbed...

* * *

Outside, a paladin and wyvern knight were having a peculiar discussion... 

"...So this is where the Pheraen noble and his friends are, eh?" smirked the paladin.

"Yes, Commander Eubans," replied the wyvern knight.

"Very well, Heath, your unit will attack from west of the fortress," ordered Eubans. "Your mission is to put an end to the entire group. Make no mistakes."

"...Are you serious?" asked Heath. "Marquess Laus abandoned us and just vanished. We've no reason to engage this group."

"We answered Marquess Laus' call, and we will honour our duty," Eubans stated. "Regardless, we cannot remain in Lycia any longer. We rebelled against Ostia, and our entire mercenary force is hunted. If we take their heads, we can join the Black Fang in Bern."

"I'm opposed to this plan," Heath said firmly. "There are women and children in their group. What you would ask of us... It's something no knight... no _man_ could do without shame."

"Listen well, Heath," growled Eubans. "You're a wanted man, a fugitive from Bern. How about we take you and hand you over to Bern's wyvern riders? We might even be knighted as a reward, given honest work." Heath could not say anything in reply to this comment.

"Hah! Thought as much. Everyone wants to protect his own skin," Eubans smirked triumphantly. "Now, get your unit together. We attack!"

"Yes, Commander Eubans," came the reluctant answer. As Heath went to lead his own unit, Eubans signalled to the rest of his force to move in...

"Sir! We're under attack!" screamed a soldier as he came rushing into the room. "It's the east gate! The foe is already inside!"

"Blast!" swore Hector. "They would show up now..."

"We can't move Nils. Let's try and hold them off!" shouted Eliwood. "Protect Nils! Don't let them near him!"

* * *

"This is such cruelty to force on an old woman!" moaned Hannah. "Finally, we get to a city, and I cannot get a bed? Oh, my poor back..." 

"Actually, to be precise, we're not really _in_ a city," Shadow replied after some thought. "Specifically, we're somewhere between Thria and Ostia. And believe me... I scoured the entire castle, and couldn't even find a mattress substitute... so..."

"Hm? Oh yes. You want an augury. Work, work, work," Hannah muttered hastily. "You will pay the 60 gold?"

"Here!" Imppala displayed equal irritation as he tossed the money at Hannah's feet.

"Hmmm... Someone is ill... collpased. This person cannot be moved," began the fortune-teller, once she and her Xatu had gotten ready (and she had pocketed her pay). "Illness will not stay your foe's hand, however... You must protect the fallen. Do not let your foes in. Mines and light runes can be used to block their path... Ah, I see a meeting. A sky rider... he carries justice in his heart. He might listen to one of your leaders... I have nothing more to add."

"Someone is ill! Collapsed! This person cannot be moved!" mimicked Imppala. "Geez, we give her 60 gold, and _that's_ all she tells us?"

"Not that she was wrong though," noted Shadow. "From what I heard from Lord Eliwood, Ninian isn't letting anyone even touch him. This means we can't even assign someone to carry him out of danger if the need arrives."

"Pfeh! I'm not worried about that!" Imppala spat. "All we need to do is chuck a coupla light runes in front of Nils, end of story!"

"Sigh... if you're that confident," Shadow groaned. "And as for that sky rider... there's gotta be a swarm of winged units out there! How are we meant to know who that guy is?"

"Well... the best thing we can do is wait for one of them to approach one of the lords," grimaced Imppala as he scratched his head. "You can't expect our leaders to look for a sky rider carrying justice in his heart when all but one of those enemies is waiting to skewer 'em with a lance!"

"I guess you're right," agreed Shadow. "So... we simply divide ourselves into three groups, and plow into them?"

"My sentiments, brother!" smirked Imppala as the two tacticians exchanged knowing glances and grins. "Let's go for it!"

"Lord Hector! We'll serve as your reinforcements!" announced one of the Ostian knights. "We're a small group, but we've got some mercenaries among us."

"Alright then! But don't overstrain yourself!" called Hector. "Leave the fighting to us!"

"Rath of Sacae!" ordered another soldier in a nearby corridor. "Take charge of the mercenaries!"

"...Understood," nodded the nomad. A Taillow perched gently on his shoulder while a Mightyena sat down next to his horse.

"Hear me!" the soldier yelled. "We're here to protect Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, and Lady Lyndis!"

"...Lyn..." murmured Rath, before leading the others out...

* * *

"They're coming!" shouted Imppala as the sound of walls breaking echoed throughout the fortress. 

"Central group, advance to the courtyard! Side groups, enter the respective halls!" Shadow ordered. "We'll all meet in the middle and drive the enemy out!"

"Alright! Follow me, everyone!" nodded Hector, leading the main force of Eliwood's army to greet the incoming enemies.

"Go... Ivysaur! Swellow!" yelled Lyn. "Leaf Tornado!"

"Saur!" "Swellow!" While Ivysaur generated its Razor Leaf, Swellow created a cyclone that brought the leaves together, slicing through a mage and a fighter.

"...So you're being hunted again, are you, Lyn of the Lorca?" asked a familiar voice.

"Rath! Rath of the Kutolah!" Lyn exclaimed, turning back to see the nomad on his horse, flanked by his Pokémon. "Well met! What are you doing here?"

"...After we parted company, I've made my way as a mercenary here," explained Rath.

"I see... you haven't changed at all," nodded Lyn. "It's... good to see you again."

"...Do you need my help?" Rath asked.

"Are you offering?" Lyn replied, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"...You... if you desire it," answered Rath, unable to look away from Lyn's jade irises.

"Yes, please! Lend us your strength! We're... involved in something terribly dangerous!" babbleed Lyn.

"I see," Rath nodded. "When this is finished, I will end my service to this place. But for now... Taillow!"

"Swellow!" announced Lyn.

"Wing Attack!" declared the two Sacaens, as their Flying Pokémon dove straight at the enemy. Meanwhile...

"Done!" exclaimed Matthew, as the unlocked door swung open... revealing a group of mages and fighters. "Whoa!" he yelled.

"Matthew! Stay back!" shouted Eliwood. "Charmeleon, Fire Spin!"

"Chaaaaar!" roared Charmeleon, breathing out a scorching tornado of flame.

"Uwaaaaah!" screamed the enemies. Some were fried to a crisp, while the others quickly retreated, leaving a lone green-haired wyvern rider behind to face Eliwood. Another Charmeleon stood next to him, slightly bigger than Eliwood's own, and a scar above its left eye.

"...Do you command this group?" asked the wyvern rider.

"Who are you?" Eliwood questioned.

"I'm Heath, a wyvern rider serving Eubans' mercenaries," the stranger introduced. "...I wish to surrender."

"...? So that's the sky rider with justice in his heart!" thought Shadow.

"Surrender? Why?" asked Eliwood.

"I've no wish to harm women and children," answered Heath. "I'm a soldier, but... I'm trying to be human, too."

"...I understand," Eliwood nodded. "However, as you know, we're under attack. It will be hard to guarantee your safety..."

"No, that's fine," Heath assured. "I will fight alongside you."

"Yet..." protested the Pheraen noble.

"I will stop Commander Eubans when the moment comes..." nodded the wyvern rider grimly, "With this, my lance... and Leon."

"Char?" Eliwood's Charmeleon gazed at Heath's, a puzzled look on its face.

"Me..." Leon glared back as it followed Heath out. "Meleon..."

"Everyone, follow him!" Shadow ordered. "Lord Eliwood... Stay back for awhile."

"Shadow?" Eliwood looked at Shadow in surprise. "But..."

"You've worn yourself out from clearing the way for us _and_ talking to Heath," explained the tactician. "I'll get Ninian to re-energise you a bit. You can catch up with us later."

"But..." Before Eliwood could say anything else, Shadow had already directed the others forward, leaving him and Ninian behind. Obediently, the dancer girl performed her artistic ritual around the Pheraen lord, restoring his energy.

"Ah... that feels much better," breathed Eliwood. "Thank you, Ninian."

* * *

"The pleasure is mine, Lord Eliwood," smiled Ninian. "Actually... I... I'd like to thank _you_." 

"Huh? What is it?" Eliwood asked. "Why the formality?"

"Lady Lyn told me... She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago," Ninian explained.

"Oh, that..." murmured Eliwood.

"I apologise," Ninian continued meekly. "I... I had lost consciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood..."

"Don't let it concern you. I wanted to help," Eliwood assured.

"But still..." Pleadingly, the dancer gazed into her saviour's eyes, desperately thinking of some way she could repay him.

"Hrm... Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing!" suggested Eliwood. "Not one of those little dances... something special..."

"A special dance, my lord?" asked Ninian, blushing slightly.

"Er... sorry, didn't mean to sound too forward!" Eliwood said hurriedly, noting Ninian's discomfort.

"No, not at all! I mean, I'd be glad to..." Ninian replied, the blush on her face deepening to resemble the shade of her own eyes.

"Great, then it's a deal! I'm looking forward to it," smiled Eliwood.

"Y-Yes. I am, too," nodded Ninian.

* * *

"Sain!" called the red cavalier as he swished the head off another enemy fighter. "Take it easy out there, alright? We're not the only ones fighting here, you know? Feel free to let the others face the enemy now and again." 

"But then... How can I show off my grace in battle?" asked his green counterpart, driving his lance through a mage foe.

"...For whom do you intend to 'show off'?" Kent questioned warily.

"Why, all of the lovely ladies in our camp, of course!" grinned Sain. "This is the best time to catch their eye, you know! I've got to look good for my admirers!"

"You will never change, will you?" sighed Kent. "You should think more of the needs of our whole group, instead of rushing into the fray like a berserker!"

"Oh, really?" Sain smirked. "Then how do you explain yourself staring into the distance earlier on... Hey?" Turning around, Sain noticed a certain green-haired plainswoman fighting alongside a nomad twenty metres away. "Is that... Lady Lyndis? Ohhh, I get it now!" he sniggered.

"...I merely hoped to see if she were alright," Kent explained hurriedly. "It is our duty to protect our liege, is it not?"

"Yeah... Sure it is," grinned Sain. "Say, Kent?"

"Hm?" Kent looked back at Sain, still unable to contain his slight blush.

"As your older, wiser companion, let me give you a word of advice: It would never work," stated the green knight.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Kent.

"You can't hide it from me, partner!" Sain said as he playfully punched Kent on the shoulder. "I can tell just by that dumb look on your face!"

"Sain, do not presume to know what I am thinking!" Kent retorted, causing his blush to deepen. "I just... As her knight..."

"Oh, get over it! You can admit it, can't you?" smirked Sain. "I mean, she _is_ beautiful and kind. How could anyone not have feelings for her?"

"...So, Sain... You, too?" asked Kent after a long period of silence.

"Of course! Falling for beautiful women is what we cavaliers do!" Sain boasted. "But I guess I will have to let you take the lead here, since that is truly the knightly thing to do for one's partner..."

"H-Hold on!" Kent protested. "Who said I intended to..."

"Because, you know, I really owe you one, after you helped me out in front of Lady Lyndis a year back..." explained Sain. "Right, Kent! I'm going to leave the way open for you, now! And... feel free to rely on my vast library of experience with women. Because... you will certainly need it, won't you?"

"...I'll grant you, talking to women has never been my strong suit..." began Kent.

"Right, then! Shut your mouth and open your ears!" Sain interrupted, throwing all regrets of giving up on Lyn behind him. "Your lessons will begin with basic flattery!"

Meanwhile, as Sain began to tutor Kent on how to court his liege, the very woman of their attention was fighting alongside her fellow Sacaen...

"Ivysaur! Use Razor Leaf!" Lyn commanded.

"Ha! Elfire!" chanted the enemy mage. A barrage of fireballs poured from each of his palms, scorching the leaves into ashes. "Elfire!"

"Mightyena, Roar!" yelled Rath. As the mage generated his fiery spell, the Bite Pokémon leapt protectively in front of Ivysaur, and howled at the enemy.

"U... u... uwaaaaaah!" screamed the anima user as he ran away in fright.

"Rath!" exclaimed Lyn.

"Ah... Lyn," nodded Rath.

"Thank you, Rath. You've saved me again," Lyn thanked.

"...I need no thanks from a fellow plainsdweller," Rath stated.

"Actually... there's something I've always wanted to ask you," began Lyn.

"What's that?" asked Rath.

"Are all Kutolah men so... so quiet?" inquired the Sacaen princess. "My father and the other Lorca men didn't talk much, but they were gossiping magpies compared to you... And you never smile, either. Why? Are..." Lyn began to ask uneasily, "Are you mad because I dragged you here... into this?... Are you angry with me? Because if you are..."

"...I'm not angry," came Rath's calm reply.

"But... you don't talk?" Lyn wondered.

"There's no need," Rath answered.

"...Oh," murmured Lyn as Rath rode ahead.

* * *

"Commander Eubans!" called Heath as he rode towards his superior. 

"I already know what you intend to ask of me," said Eubans as he shook his head. "You are a traitor, Heath. You know nothing of honour!"

"I... No. I simply must live a life of which I am not ashamed," Heath stated determinedly. "Commander Eubans... it is not too late. Give the order to stop. If you do..."

"Ha ha... You're so naive!" Eubans laughed. "You're no knight. And you're no mercenary either, you dolt! You know nothing! You can carry your precious morals to the grave!"

"Char... _meleon!_" Agitated, Leon dashed forward, its eyes glinting with anger. "No! Leon, stop!" shouted Heath.

"So the hard way it is! Typhlosion!" Before Leon could sink its claws into Eubans, the experienced paladin had released a Pokémon of his own, which resembled a five-feet, seven-inches tall Quilava with a huge crest of flame across the back of its neck. "Use your Firestorm technique!"

"Ty..." At Eubans' order, the Volcano Pokémon began to rub its heated palms together, before thrusting them forward, "PHLOSION!"

"Chaaaaar!" Not expecting the huge explosion that followed, Leon was thrown backwards, before landing in Heath's arms. "Leon!"

"Heath!" shouted Eliwood as he, Shadow and Hector's group came running. "What's going..."

"Firestorm!" commanded Eubans.

"Typhlo!" Complying, Typhlosion released an explosion, one much more powerful than its last, sending everyone flying.

"Oof!" Eliwood grunted. "Wha... what was that?"

"It's Typhlosion's secret technique!" Shadow realised. "By rubbing its heated palms together, Typhlosion generates energy via friction which it can use to create an instant explosion!"

"That's right... and Typhlosion's _Firestorm_ is partly why Eubans is known as the Hurricane!" nodded Heath.

"Hmmm... In that case, maybe we can try taking it on from a distance!" suggested Imppala. "The further we stand away from Typhlosion, the less damage we'll take from its Firestorm!"

"I object. What's to stop Typhlosion from moving forward and cornering us?" countered Shadow. "I say we strike swift and hard when it's still gathering energy!"

"What! Are you insane?" "I'm no madder than you are, dimwit!" "What do you call me?" "How about, by your own name?"

"Argh! It doesn't matter!" yelled Hector, finally cracking under the tacticians' bickering. "Near or far, we can always take the enemy down with a quantity-over-quality attack! And we've got the right Pokémon to do it! Wartortle!"

"Tortle!" smirked the Ostian lord's Turtle Pokémon, ready for battle.

"Hm... Lord Hector _does_ have a point!" Imppala noted. "Alright! Everyone with Water, Rock or Ground-type Pokémon, attack with all you've got!" At Imppala's command, the sound of opening Pokéballs filled the air as Aggron, Corsola, Poliwhirl, Baltoy, Corphish and Swinub joined Wartortle.

"TORRRR!" Leading the Pokémon, Wartortle released a blast of water, which was shortly followed by a barrage of mud and rocks, as well as a couple more water jets. "Typhlosion! Smokescreen!" Eubans yelled.

"Phloooo!" As it tensed itself up, Typhlosion caused the flames on its back to intensify, creating a heat wave that emanated from its fur and warmed up the air around itself. While Wartortle and the other Pokémon tried to aim, they found that they couldn't aim properly and their attacks kept missing.

"It's not working! Typhlosion's managed to heat up the air around and cause it to move, blurring itself and in turn leading our assaults to miss!" cried Imppala.

"Exactly why your idea wouldn't work!" Shadow snapped.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel!" Without warning, Typhlosion suddenly charged from behind its heat haze, burning like a blazing ballista bolt.

"Incoming!" hollered Shadow. "Sain, Priscilla! Use your Rapidash to soak up the fire! Everybody else, attack!"

"Alright!" As Typhlosion came nearer and nearer, the green cavalier and valkryie rode forwards on their Rapidash while the others attacked Typhlosion with whatever they could, be it weapons or Pokémon.

"TYPHLO!" Just a few centimetres in front of the two Rapidash, Typhlosion let fly yet another blast of energy, blinding everyone before they were ruthlessly thrown about in various directions.

"Urgh... Why didn't Rapidash's _Flash Fire_ work?" Shadow groaned as he sat up weakly.

"That's because Typhlosion attacked us with _heat energy_, dimwit! _Flash Fire_ is limited to absorbing flames!" Imppala scolded. "Ow..."

"No matter what the distance is, that Typhlosion's got something up its sleeve! We need to think of a new strategy to defeat it!" Eliwood nodded grimly. "And I think I know the only way how!"

"...Huh?" Heath looked up to see Eliwood smiling at him. "...Lord Eliwood?"

"You've been under Eubans before, right?" asked Eliwood. "Then you must know something about Typhlosion's weaknesses!"

"But, milord..." protested Heath.

"It doesn't matter who you are or what your past is," Eliwood said kindly. "You're fighting under me, and everyone is treated equally here. There's no need to feel pressurised just because you're a mercenary."

"Meleon?" Leon looked cautiously at Eliwood's Charmeleon. "Charmeleon! Char!" smiled its smaller counterpart.

"...Okay!" shouted Eliwood, after some discussion with Heath. "Let's go! Charmeleon!"

"Leon!" Heath hollered.

"Char!" Together, the two Charmeleon ran side by side, valiantly charging towards the Volcano Pokémon.

"Fools! I shall send you all to your graves!" laughed Eubans. "Typhlosion! Flamethrower!"

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower back!" Eliwood yelled.

"Leon, use Swords Dance!" ordered Heath. Before the powerful flames could hit them, Charmeleon released a powerful flame of its own, pushing against Typhlosion's attack. Meanwhile, Leon began to leap about with graceful movements.

"Typhlosion, Smokescreen!" Eubans demanded.

"Aerial Ace, Leon!" At Heath's command, Leon climbed onto Charmeleon's waiting palms, allowing the smaller Fire-type dragon to launch it into the air. As it came down, Leon's claw glinted in the sunlight, before it delivered a hefty slash on Typhlosion's back.

"Good thinking!" nodded Shadow. "_Aerial Ace_ is an attack impossible to miss with! Typhlosion's _Smokescreen_ has been rendered useless!"

"And with _Swords Dance_, which Leon managed to pull off thanks to Charmeleon's _Flamethrower_, Leon's doing even more damage!" added Imppala.

"Typhlosion! Unleash Firestorm now!" yelled the paladin.

"Flamethrower!" Eliwood and Heath both shouted. While Typhlosion feverishly charged up for another explosion, both Charmeleon inhaled deeply, before blasting the floor with a continuous stream of fire, allowing themselves to be propelled upwards by their own attacks, safe from the explosion that occurred a few seconds later.

"Grrr... Typhlosion! Prepare for another Firestorm!" growled Eubans.

"Leon! Use Dragon Rage!" yelled Heath. Gathering all the energy it could, Leon released a furious tornado, fuelled by every drop of anger it felt. As Typhlosion focused its pyrokinetic powers, its own fireball collided with Leon's twister, causing a massive explosion that knocked Typhlosion off its feet.

"Alright!" Imppala cheered. "With the clashing of energies from both Fire-type Pokémon, an instant explosion was created right in front of Typhlosion that did a lot of damage to itself!"

"UNGH!" Eubans grunted as his own Pokémon tumbled into him, knocking him off his horse.

"Finish with Rock Slide!" Heath ordered. Leon worked swiftly, effectively crushing Eubans and Typhlosion under a weighty pile of stones.

"Commander! Commander Eubans!" Having heard the noise, a few soldiers rushed to Eubans' aid, to find him on the verge of dying.

"No regrets..." smiled the dying paladin weakly. "My life... and death... are my own!"

"Commander Eubans has gone down..." stuttered a soldier. "Uh... Sound the retreat! We've no more reason to fight!"

Immediately, the soldiers went round to spread the word, evacuating every single member of Eubans' mercernaries, leaving only Heath behind to think over what had just happened...

* * *

Later, in the fortress' biggest room... 

"So, brother, you're alive after all," smiled Uther. He wore his general's outfit, while being flanked by two paladins. "You were so long gone that I feared you dead. Another day, and I might have arranged a funeral rite."

"...My apologies. Been a little busy," bowed Hector.

"Yes... Leila's final report covered much," sighed the Lycian leader. "...Eliwood. I am sorry about Lord Elbert. I was powerless to help," Uther apologised.

"No... nothing could have been done," Eliwood shook his head sadly. "...More importantly, do you know of Nergal?"

"Only what was reported to me," answered Uther. "He appeared a year ago and seized control of Black Fang. Then he ensnared Laus in a plot of rebellion against Ostia. I can't see what he's after..."

"The dragons that vanished after the Scouring..." said Eliwood worriedly, "He wants to... bring them back again."

"What!" Uther exclaimed. "Can that be done?"

"Yes," Eliwood nodded. "Let me explain..."

* * *

Later, the three lords exited the room, to find Shadow, Imppala and Ninian waiting next to Nils. 

"This has even got my brother brooding," Hector mused. "He's always been a firm believer in quick decisions. Yet he wishes for more time... that's never happened before."

"It's gone from a simple rebellion to a threat to the human race," sighed Lyn. "We saw it with our own eyes, and yet... it's all so unbelievable."

"Yet... it's all true," added Eliwood.

"Yes... I wonder what will happen next," frowned Hector.

"Maybe, we could rally all of Elibe together to fight as one," suggested Imppala excitedly. "It would be a return to the time of the Scouring!"

"That's not a bad idea," nodded Shadow. "However... this all hinges on the existence of dragons themselves. Unless dragons are seen in the skies, I doubt anyone will believe us, and once the dragons are here it'll be too late."

"We must stop all of this now," Eliwood stated determinedly. "And we're the only ones who know enough to do it!"

"Right!" Hector nodded. "I agree," Lyn conceded.

"There we have it! Come on, let's speak to my brother!" Beckoning to the others, Hector returned to the main room, and was soon followed by Lyn.

"Shadow, Imppala, Ninian... Will you go with us?" asked Eliwood.

"Ye-Yes..." nodded the dancer girl, along with the two tacticians. Wordlessly, the four entered the room where Uther was in.

"...I would sooner not place this burden on your shoulders alone... And yet, I can see no other choice before me," Uther sighed. "Listen, my brother... Eliwood, Lyndis. Are you determined to act on your own resolve?"

"Yes, we're prepared," Eliwood nodded.

"Me, too... I don't care for sitting back, waiting for others to act," remarked Lyn.

"And you... Imppala, Shadow," motioned Uther. "My brother and his friends owe a lot to you two. What role will you play? Will you help them? See them through their coming trials?"

"Yes, milord!" chimed the tacticians together. "We've agreed to see Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis to the end."

"...I see. Then I have no more to say," Uther nodded. "I will aid you as much as I can... Good luck to you all." Turning to Ninian, he asked, "And what of the girl? The one we spoke of earlier?"

"Oh, Ninian," turned Hector.

"It... It's an honour to meet you, Marquess Ostia..." trembled Ninian.

"Both Ninian and her brother, Nils, possess a special power," Hector explained to his brother.

"Is that so?" mused Uther. "Then I would ask you... Do you know where Nergal is at this moment?"

"Yes, I can sense him... To the east," Ninian answered after awhile. "He is... very far."

"East... Is he targeting Bern next?" Lyn asked anxiously.

"That bodes ill..." Uther muttered. "Bern is a powerful and militant country. If Nergal ensnares it, we're done for."

"...There's still time," continued Ninian. "He is still... very weak... Now... we must act."

"So, Nergal can't act right away, is it?" wondered Lyn. "Yet, what can we..."

"We've no choice but to depart for Bern," decided Hector.

"...If there's time, make your destination Missur," suggested Uther.

"Missur!" Hector looked back at his brother as if he'd just said the daftest thing ever. "That's the wrong direction!"

"Go to the Nabata desert... you may find aid there," Uther explained.

"...Go and meet the living legend," said the Lycian lord mysteriously.

"Living... legend?" repeated Eliwood.

* * *

Later, outside the fortress... 

"Well, we're going, Brother," said Hector.

"...Hm, take care of yourself," nodded Uther. "And Marquess Pherae, too. You must be Eliwood's support and strength."

"I know... this has gotten so out of hand," Hector remarked. "Still, it's not entirely hopeless. Lord Elbert's death need not be in vain. We won't lose."

"You're beginning to sound reasonable..." Uther smiled.

"Ha ha ha..." laughed Hector at his brother's joke. "...Hey!"

"What is it?" asked Uther.

"Your colouring. You don't look so good," Hector frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"...I just heard a tale that would frighten anyone," Uther explained quickly. "When I think that the future rests on the shoulders of a man like you, who lives so haphazardly... I realise that my life's been too short."

"Bah! Is that any way to be?" scowled Hector. "And I was worried about you, too!"

"You should get going... Your friends are waiting," reminded Uther kindly.

"Ha ha... Pardon my overlong visit," Hector smirked. "I will take my leave of you then! Most honoured elder brother!"

"Hector!" Uther called.

"What is it?" asked Hector impatiently.

"Remember, Hector... I have not given you permission to die..." said Uther seriously. "Heed the orders of your marquess and return to me alive."

"Mm," Hector nodded. He understood his brother's sentiments after being orphaned together for so long. "I'll bring you a tale you won't believe," he promised. "Mark my words, Brother... I shall return!"

* * *

That night, the group decided to set up camp before making their way to the Nabata desert in the west. Meanwhile, Ninian had prepared a surprise for everyone... 

"In gratitude towards Lord Eliwood for saving me and my brother's lives, I now humbly present to you a special dance for your entertainment," said the young performer. This raised eyebrows amongst the rest of Eliwood's army, particularly within the men... even more so for a certain cavalier wearing green armour. "Please, sit back and relax."

As Ninian and her Minun began to dance, the others began to gather round in a circle, with Eliwood, Hector and Lyn sitting together. With each elegant, painstakingly practised movement, the crowd started to marvel at the young vision of beauty and her dazzling performance. It almost felt as if Ninian's dancing had an uplifting effect on everyone, giving them new strength and vitality.

Finally, as a finishing touch, Minun leaped gracefully onto Ninian's head as she bowed, creating a shower of sparks that rained around the dancer. This gave her a standing ovation as shouts of support were heard and flowers were thrown at the blushing Ninian's feet.

"Wow! She really _is_ special!" exclaimed Shadow. "Imppala, wouldn't you agr... Imppala?" The green tactician stared at his friend, who unlike everyone else, was not cheering. Instead, he had his finger to his chin, frowning as if in deep thought. "Hmmm... that dance..."

"Imppala!" Shadow nudged the red tactician. "What's with you?"

"Wha?" Startled, Imppala looked back at Shadow, realising that he demanded an explanation. "Oh, nothing... Just a silly idea..."

* * *

Grim: ...You know, that was a really, really lame self-insertion you threw there.  
ShadowedTactician: Meh, I'd be surprised if anyone knows what it was. But for those who do, please don't spoil the surprise.  
Grim: sighs If you're really sure... Review. 


	30. Chapter 23

Imppala: ...You know, as much as I'm quite thrilled about the cards, from Limstella's Gengar to Valour, The Dread Isle, I still think...  
ShadowedTactician: Alright, alright, I admit it. I should have been working on the chapter instead of the cards during my free time. Sheesh... as if no writer goes through writer's block now and then. And I even had to be hospitalised, casted and crutchified to boot.  
Grim: You what!  
ShadowedTactician: Flatfoot recorrection, no biggie. (stands up and hobbles) I'll leave you to do the replies; I'm going to think of stuff for the next chapter.  
Electrike: You sure you'll be okay?  
ShadowedTactician: I'll be fine; I have a near-perfect sense of... (slips, tumbles and crashes) AUGH!  
Imppala/Grim/Electrike: I sincerely fear for his well-being. 

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: What was I thinking? What _was_ I thinking? That ShadowedTactician's just putting words in my mouth; I already TOLD him that self-insertion was lame. Shee...  
Grim: At least we know someone else doesn't, and it's already too late anyway.

_Elven-girl10_  
Imppala: Yeah, I figure. I can't believe he'd be so scared he'd forget to teleport. A bit of warning, though: fans of a certain pairing may want to hurl massive amounts of abuse at ShadowedTactician after reading this chapter. Well, he's already incapacitated, and besides, the pairing listed here is game-wise more worth it... no offence intended of course.

_Frodo007_  
Imppala: Don't worry. ShadowedTactician's already got that figured out. Along with some other _extra stuff_. I'd divulge it, but then again I'm feeling nice today...

_Imppala_  
Imppala: No more textbooks! No more textbooks! Playstation 2 and Gundam Seed Destiny all round!  
Grim: ...I'll pass, thank you very much.

_TedToss64_  
Imppala: Hmmm... I'll explain on ShadowedTactician's behalf. Your reference to Hector's introduction was probably because a lot more focus on the Pokémon was seen. Personally speaking, considering that that chapter is basically Hector, Matthew and a handful of Black Fang knaves, there wasn't much plot or explaining to do with regards to Fire Emblem, so the balance may have shifted. In the meantime, thank you for your review. Seriously, this story couldn't have gone this far without all your support, and it helps a lot.  
Electrike: ...That, and Imppala threatening to reveal the extra stuff ShadowedTactician's been hiding.

_Jeanie_  
Grim: Actually, since the group did have a hand in rescuing her ring and saving her at sea, it wouldn't be past Ninian to put on a display for everyone. And yes, Imppala's still harping about the incredible lameness of the insertion...  
Imppala: We now (finally) return you to your regular programme.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Living Legend/VS Sandslash & Cacturne**

* * *

_The Nabata Desert: A wasteland of scorching sun and frigid nights. It rejects human life. Anyone careless enough to enter its embrace is doomed to wander lost. Uther, the marquess of Ostia, spoke of a living legend. Guided by his words, Eliwood's group heads straight into the desert..._

* * *

As Eliwood's group made their way southwest to the outskirts of Nabata, the ground beneath their feet began to give way from soil to sand, and the temperatures began to elevate to unbearably high levels... 

"...So hot," panted Nils as he weakly trudged along. "I'm... going to die."

"Hey, do you want me to carry you on my back?" offered Hector.

"Huh?" Surprised, Nils stared up at the Ostian lordling. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Hector asked.

"Such kindness from you surprises me, Lord Hector," murmured Nils. "Is this some fever dream?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" questioned Hector annoyedly. "I was concerned that you might collapse again, like the other day."

"You're usually so brusque. It's no wonder he's confused," smiled Lyn. "Don't be shy, Nils. Let him help you out."

"...But..." Nils hesitated.

"Do as you're told, boy!" Without warning, Hector moved forward and scooped up the bard in one quick lift. "Waaaaaaa!" yelped Nils as Hector placed placed him on his shoulders. "I'm going to fall! I'm going to fall!"

"Ha ha ha ha..." Both Lyn and Hector could not help but laugh at the bard's hilarious response. Elsewhere...

"...Marquess Ostia said, 'Enter the desert and move west. Someone will meet you'," squinted Ninian. "...And yet, we've seen no one."

"I wonder if we need to move farther in?" wondered Eliwood.

"...You might be right," Ninian nodded.

"...Here." All of a sudden, Eliwood extended his arm towards Ninian. "What?"

"This heat is taking its toll on you. If you please, take my arm," Eliwood offered.

"I couldn't..." said Ninian as she stepped back.

"Oh, come now," insisted Eliwood.

"...Very well. Forgive me..." conceded the dancer as she clung onto Eliwood's limb. As the two walked on, the Pheraen noble noticed that Ninian had an uneasy look on her face. "Hm? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"...It's strange," Ninian murmured.

"What is?" asked Eliwood.

"All of you treat my brother and me so... normally," commented Ninian. "Doesn't it bother you? Our powers, our looks... we're different from... people..."

"Has that been bothering you? What's wrong with being a bit different from other people?" Eliwood smiled, "When I look at you, I don't see other people. I see Ninian. I see a normal, kindhearted girl."

"...Do you speak truly?" Ninian whispered.

"Mm," nodded Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood..." murmured the dancer, gazing into her saviour's kind, blue eyes...

* * *

Meanwhile, in an ancient building positioned at the centre of the desert... 

"...I believe someone approaches," remarked an ancient-looking man. He wore nothing but dark blue robes. His grey hair poured from his scalp, upper lip and chin, extended past his shoulders and chest.

"Is it Lord Pent?" asked a blonde woman next to him. She was wearing pink and white clothes under a set of sniper's armour.

"No, it's a group sent by Uther of Ostia. Hawkeye will find them soon and bring them here," the man answered. "Hmph... Your companion is still searching in the desert."

"He's not having any luck finding what he's after, is he?" the woman asked.

"No, I believe he'll find it before long," remarked the man. "...However, a group of bandits is also moving. They've found Pent and are preparing to attack."

"Oh, that's..." The woman was at a loss for words.

"Are you concerned for his safety?" the man asked.

"No, Lord Pent can take care of himself," assured the woman. "However, if his return here is delayed... Will you take your evening meal without us? I will wait for Lord Pent, but I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Ha ha ha ha..." All of a sudden, the old man burst out chuckling.

"Lord Athos? What is it?" asked the sniper woman.

"...It's you, Louise. You are a most amusing woman," replied Athos between laughs. "Since Pent brought you here, I feel I've laughed enough for ten years! You have my gratitude."

"Hm? I'm not sure I understand, but I'm pleased to be of service," smiled Louise. "By the way, the visitors are coming from Lycia, aren't they? I wonder what they want..."

"..." At this, Athos stopped laughing, appearing deep in thought.

"Lord Archsage, your colouring... are you well?" Louise asked.

"Once it begins to turn, none can halt the wheel of fate. But as long as there is hope, people continue to try," Athos murmured. "...They do not know the despair that awaits..."

"..." Louise remained silent, not knowing what to say about Athos' cryptic commentary.

* * *

"...Um, Lord Eliwood?" piped up Ninian. 

"Ninian?" asked Eliwood.

"Over there... Someone is under attack," pointed the dancer.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood frowned as he squinted against the desert sunlight.

"Ah! That must be him!" shouted Hector, just as the group reached the top of a dune.

"Looks like... a lone man and a crowd of bandits," remarked Eliwood.

"Let's help him!" urged Lyn. "I dislike seeing someone facing overwhelming odds!"

"Hold on, Lyn!" Hector yelled as he put Nils down. "I'm coming with you!"

"Hey, you two!" Eliwood called after the two running lords.

"Where do they get all that energy?" murmured Nils. "...Unbelievable."

"...What will you do?" Ninian asked.

"Let's go!" smiled Eliwood. "Have to keep up with one's friends, right?"

"Hector! Hurry!" Lyn called as she dashed across the sand. "I'm going to leave you behind!"

"...This... is as fast... as I can go!" panted Hector as he shuffled along. "I've got... this armour... on and... Blast!" he swore. "Slow down! Show-off!"

Meanwhile...

"Oh, look at this kindly soul, Jasmine!" remarked an ugly-looking bandit. He wore a blue shirt with its sleeves and front removed, as well as warrior's trousers. Most of his black hair was shaved off except for three crests across his scalp, and a bit of a beard on his chin. "He's waiting all by himself to give us his treasure!"

"Oho, Paul! I do believe you're right! Such generosity!" sniggered another bandit. This bandit wore similar to that of his counterpart, except that it was red in colour. He retained slightly more of his pink hair, which formed four streaks on his scalp, as well as sideburns down to his jawbone.

"...It's taken me many days to find this," stated a third man, who was being cornered by the bandit brothers. He had grey hair, some which reached past his shoulders, as well as a purple sages' uniform. He held a small vial in his hand which the bandits were eyeing greedily. "I've worked too hard to hand this over to you thugs."

"So rude! And to think we were going to let you live..." Paul looked at the sage in shock and disgust. "We're fragile creatures! You can't trifle with our emotions so!" Pointing an accusing finger, Paul began ranting, "You're a bad man! He's so bad, Jasmine!"

"Oh, Paul, I know it. I really do," simpered Jasmine. "My heart, it is breaking."

"What? You too, Jasmine?" asked Paul.

"And you as well, Paul?" Jasmine replied.

"Let's go!" Paul said as threw out a Pokéball, soon to be followed by one of Jasmine's own. Paul's Pokéball produced a cactus creature that resembled a scarecrow in build, while Jasmine's Pokéball released a huge brown, yellow rodent with sharp spikes all over its back and a pair of equally sharp claws. "We must convince him to reconsider!"

The sage breathed a huge sigh. If making people groan was a crime, these bandits would be public enemies number one and two. "I've no wish to hurt you..." he muttered.

* * *

"What's this? A desert?" Hannah murmured wearily as she poked her head out of Merlinus' tent. "You know, you can only push this old woman so far... Ahh, you'll be wanting an augury too, I'll wager." 

"You know, given her fortune-telling skills, she'd have known that every time before we asked her," remarked Imppala as he threw Hannah her payment. Shadow could only nod assent as Hannah gave her vision.

"Sand, sand, and more sand, as far as the eye can see," began Hannah. "Those on horseback will be slowed. You should take flyers, especially pegasus knights. Magic will tip the scales in your favour," she added. "Mages, monks and shamans. Bolster your strength with these... I can see nothing else."

"And in this blinding sun, I'm not surprised," Imppala smirked. "So... I guess it's clear then. All units on horseback or Pokémonback will have to stay. Shall we ask Florina, Fiora and Heath to lead us?"

"Hmmm... it might not be such a good choice. From what I observed, those bandits are being led by a pair of warriors... and those guys can use bows!" pointed out Shadow. "We'll just take it at moderate pace and stay as a group. Sword users will back up magic users in the frontlines. We can use flyers to rescue anyone if necessary."

* * *

"...Priscilla." Upon hearing her name, the young valkryie looked besides her to see Raven. "Yes, Lord Brother?" she asked. 

"You... should return to Etruria," Raven stated. "You should not stay here any longer."

"What?" exclaimed Priscilla. "B-But why?"

"Shhh... not so loud," hissed Raven. "Do you want the others to hear you?"

"Please, don't make me leave!" Priscilla begged. "Not after I came all this way to see you again..."

"But, there are things I must do," Raven replied with great restraint. "And I don't want you getting involved!"

"Lord Brother... You are not planning something dangerous?" asked Priscilla slowly.

"...It's nothing you need know of," answered Raven.

"It _is_ something dangerous!" Priscilla cried. "Then, now more than ever, I cannot be made to leave! If you are to face danger, then let me face it by your side!"

"You're not listening, Priscilla," Raven said sternly. "You were sent to Etruria for adoption. You are no longer of House Cornwell. And... I am no longer your brother. Now," he continued as he turned to leave, "Be a good girl, and stay here like Shadow and Imppala ordered."

"Lord Brother!" shouted Priscilla as her brother disappeared amongst the others, ready to advance. "How could... Lord Brother!"

"Lady Priscilla?" Erk's voice rang out as the mage came running to his mistress' aid. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah... Erk!" Priscilla turned to see her faithful escort beside her. "It's... it's nothing. Everything's fine."

"Alright then," nodded Erk. "...Lady Priscilla, might I have a word?"

"Eh?" The anima user blushed slightly at Erk's question. "What is it, Erk?"

"It has been long since you left Etruria..." Erk noted. "Is your family not worried for you?"

"Yes, I suppose they are..." nodded Priscilla, unable to look away from her escort. "But now that Lord Bro... I mean, Lord Eliwood is looking out for me... I think I shall stay here a while longer."

"Understood," bowed Erk. "If that is what you wish, I have no complaints."

"Thank you, Erk." Priscilla replied as she thought desperately of a way to change the subject. "By the way..."

"Yes?" Erk asked.

"About your former employer..." began Priscilla. "Was it... a woman?"

"Eh? Ah, yes, she was," answered Erk, sighing as if wanting to get rid of an unwanted memory. "She certainly thought of herself as one."

"She was young?" Priscilla continued.

"To look at her, she was no longer than you or I, Lady Priscilla. But I'm afraid she was no where near as mature," Erk muttered. "...But why do you ask? It's not something I like to think of much..."

"No... no particular reason... It was just something on my mind," replied Priscilla hurriedly, wishing that Erk wouldn't look at her eye to eye. "...Perhaps... Were you... and, um... your employer... close?"

"Hardly!" sputtered Erk. "If that was a jest, I fail to see the humour! It makes me shiver just to think of it..."

"...Really?" Priscilla asked.

"Of course!" Erk snapped.

"I see. That's fine, then..." nodded Priscilla. "...I had no particular reason for asking, mind you."

"Alright then! Let's move out!" beckoned Imppala.

"Mm. Just stay here until we get back." Nodding, Erk turned away to join the main group.

"Neigh?" Priscilla's Rapidash whinnied softly, as if asking its owner how she was.

"I'm fine, Rapidash," Priscilla smiled, as she gently hugged it by the neck and gazed at a certain mage moving into the desert. "It's just that... I think I... I think I've fallen in love..."

As Shadow and Imppala led the attacking force into the sand dunes, a sandstorm suddenly appeared in the distance without anyone noticing. When it had dissipated as strangely as it appeared, a strange-looking man and an equally strange-looking Pokémon were standing on top of a dune. The man was had blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, as well as deeply coloured skin, which reflected some sunlight off his naked chest. He wore a bracelet and a necklace around his neck, each with mysterious markings that complemented the darker patches of skin on his cheeks and forehead.

The Pokémon hovering in the air next to him didn't seem any less peculiar. It seemed to resemble a cross between a dragon and an insect. A chartreuse head with flowing green "hair" and beady red eyes sat atop a relatively streamlined body, with striped legs and tail in two different shades of green. It had a pair of wings which looked like green diamonds with red borders. Three smaller versions of its wings seemed to jut out at the end of its tail.

"Hmmm..." mused the man, running a finger across the edge of his killer axe. "They're here, just as Athos said... I wonder where Pent is?"

* * *

"Actually, this is quite fascinating," Canas remarked as the troops marched on. "Shadow, the Nabata wasteland is a bit of paradise to magic adepts. Stories tell of the many magical artifacts lost in these sands." 

"...Hm?" Overhearing this snippet of conversation, Legault's ears immediately pricked up.

"You don't say, Canas," replied Shadow. "If you hadn't mentioned that last part, I'd have thought that the heat had gotten to you..."

"I'll keep my eyes open. Of course, I'll be fighting as well," assured the shaman.

"No need to keep them open," thought Legault to himself. "Um, Shadow?" he called loudly. "I think there're some enemies over there to the south... can I go and handle them?"

"Hm? Sure, I don't see why not," Shadow shrugged. "I'll ask some of the others to..."

"Oh, don't bother," Legault replied hurriedly as he dashed across the hot sand, leaving a very confused Shadow behind. "It's treasure time, Sneasel," smirked the ex-Hurricane.

"Snea! Sneasel!" smirked the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Meanwhile...

"Ah! It's you, Hawkeye!" exclaimed a young magenta-haired, green-eyed girl sitting in a hut under some desert cliffs as the blonde berseker entered. "And you too, Flygon!"

"Flyyy!" crowed the insect dragon.

"What are you doing, Fae?" asked Hawkeye.

"I'm watching the house!" Fae answered happily.

"Is that so?" Hawkeye mused.

"Oh, guess what! A man came to see me earlier," recalled Fae. "So I told him a secret... I told him something good is buried near the bones. Yup! He looked pretty happy!" she smiled.

"Is that so..." murmured Hawkeye as a single word crossed through his mind. "Pent..."

"That's all you ever say, Hawkeye! 'Is that so?'" Fae commented, mimicking Hawkeye's tone of voice.

"Is that so?" Hawkeye replied.

"See! You said it again!" squealed Fae.

"Is that... sorry." Turning to leave, Hawkeye clambered onto Flygon as the dragon Pokémon took to the skies.

* * *

"Yaaaaaa!" Yelling valiantly, a group of mages and cavaliers charged towards Pent. 

"Elfire!" shouted the sage, conjuring eruptions that burst forth from the ground, burning any enemy unfortunate enough to be caught within it. "Dustox, Solarbeam!"

"Dus-TOX!" Hovering in the air next to its master, the Poison Moth Pokémon gathered the scorching sunlight from above to create a powerful beam that blasted the rest of the bandits across the horizon.

"Ooh, you meanie!" swore Jasmine as he angrily swung his fist at Pent. "Sandslash, Sand-Attack!"

"Sandslash!" Complying, the Mouse Pokémon used its claws to furiously shower Pent and Dustox with sand.

"Ugh!" Pent grimaced as he used his cape to shield himself from the falling sand particles. "Dustox, use Psybeam!"

"Cacturne, Protect!" ordered Paul. Immediately, the Grass/Dark-type Pokémon leapt in front of Sandslash defensively, taking the energy beam fired from Dustox's eyes. As it raised its head, Cacturne grinned nastily at the surprised Dustox. Its Dark-type element had absorbed all of the Poison Moth's attack, and both Cacturne and Sandslash were completely unharmed!

"Urgh..." Pent gritted his teeth. This was not going to be as easy as he thought...

"There he is!" Hearing voices behind him, the sage turned around to see a pair of tacticians, a trio of lords and a group of other units running towards his direction. "Don't let those bandits get away!"

"...? Lord Pent!" exclaimed Erk.

"Erk?" called Pent. "What are you doing here?"

"While protecting Lady Lyndis of House Caerleon, I encountered many... unusual circumstances that brought me to join Lord Eliwood on this journey from Laus," Erk explained.

"Is that so?" Pent mused. "Then you have endured much..."

"Hardly, master," assured Erk.

"Eh, I hate to break up the teacher-student reunion here..." pointed Shadow, "But we need to watch out for those guys!"

"Sandstorm!" shouted the bandit warriors. Both Sandslash and Cacturne started to spin around, generating a powerful tornado of sand that knocked the wind out of Dustox. "TOX!"

"Dustox!" Crying out, Pent took out a Pokéball, recalling his fallen Pokémon. "Return!"

"Pent!" Above them, Flygon came down from the skies, creating an area of clear by flapping its wings, redirecting the flow of the sandstorm.

"Hm? Who are you?" Eliwood asked the berserker who had just touched down.

"I'm Hawkeye, defender of this desert," Hawkeye briefly introduced. "I will drive out the bandits. Guests need not fight."

"Please wait!" shouted Eliwood as Hawkeye and Flygon charged into the billowing sand. "Guests?"

"Lord Eliwood, stay back!" Shadow urged. "There's no way we could stand a chance in this sandstorm!"

"Shadow's right, Lord Eliwood! As long as _Sandstorm_ is in effect, non-mineral Pokémon will continue to take damage!" agreed Erk, as he tossed out his Pokéballs. "Slugma, Pikachu! Use _Light Screen_ to block out the sand!"

"Ma!" "Pika!" Together, the two Pokémon generated a clear barrier around the group, giving them a little breathing space amidst the storm.

"Alright! Now at least we can see what's going on!" cheered Imppala. Outside...

"Flygon! Use Rock Slide, now!" ordered Hawkeye.

"Flyyyy!" Roaring, Flygon summoned a shower of rocks, hitting both Sandslash and Cacturne at the same time.

"Cacturne, Bullet Seed!" yelled Paul. In the storm, Sandslash began to fire a series of seeds at Flygon, striking the Mystic Pokémon and nearly knocking Hawkeye off.

"Hawkeye needs help!" shouted Shadow. "We need someone to go in there and aid him in his battle!"

"I'll go! Aggron!" Oswin called, releasing his Iron Armour Pokémon. "Aggron's tough impenetrable armour should come in useful here!"

"Alright, Oswin, but watch yourself!" warned Hector before Oswin and Aggron stepped out of the protective barrier.

"Aggron! Use Icy Wind!" ordered Oswin. Opening its mouth, Aggron fired a freezing gust of wind. As the attack neared, Sandslash and Cacturne smirked knowingly to each other... and all of a sudden, they weren't there any more.

"What! How could Aggron's attack miss?" Imppala exclaimed.

"It's _Sand Veil_! Sandslash and Cacturne are able to use the sandstorm to hide their movements!" explained Pent.

"Grrr... Aggron!" Oswin shouted. "Try your Aerial Ace!"

"Gron!" Nodding, Aggron tried to move forward, but discovered with dismay its feet had already sunk into the ground!

"Aggron's much too heavy!" Erk exclaimed. "The weak foundations of the sandy desert floor are giving way under its weight!"

"Now, Sandslash!" Jasmine hollered. "Use Sand Tomb!"

"Sandslash!" Complying, Sandslash generated a swirling pillar of sand, catching Aggron in the middle. As the sand rose up, the particles slashed against Aggron's body, wearing away its metallic armour.

"Groooon!" howled the Steel-type Pokémon in pain.

"Finish it, Cacturne! Focus Punch!" commanded Paul.

"Cac-TURNE!" As Aggron was hopelessly immobilised, Cacturne dashed out from nowhere, delivering a powerful punch that left huge cracks in Aggron's mineral body.

"Ah... Aggron! Return!" Left with no other alternative, Oswin quickly recalled his defeated partner.

"We need a Pokémon that can fight well in the sandstorm as stand against it!" yelled Shadow. "Maybe another Pokémon that knows _Sand Veil_..."

"Send me!" Wil volunteered. "Cacnea's the pre-evolved form of Cacturne, so it should stand an equal chance in the storm!"

"Hmm... It's not very strong, but I guess we could give it a try!" nodded Imppala. "You're up, Wil!"

"Don't overexert yourself, Wil!" called Rebecca after the archer.

"Here," offered Hawkeye as he landed besides Wil. "We'll be slightly better off from the sky."

"Alright!" nodded Wil as he clambered on. "Go, Cacnea!"

"Cacnea! Cacnea!" said the Grass-type Pokémon as it came out from its Pokéball.

"Take us up, Flygon!" Hawkeye commanded. The Dragon-type nodded as it beat its rhombic wings, lifting both men and Pokémon into the sky...

"Poison Sting!" ordered the bandits. Quickly, Sandslash and Cacturne let fly a storm of toxic needles.

"Flygon, counter with Gust!" shouted Hawkeye. As the stingers flew towards it, Flygon flapped its wings furiously, managing to blow the needles away in time.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Wil yelled as he fired arrow after arrow. "Cacnea! Use your Pin Missile!"

"Cacnea!" Mimicking its master, Cacnea swung its arms in a circular motion, hurling its own barrage of needles at the enemy.

"Gargh!" grunted Paul. "Cacturne! Needle Arm, now!"

"Turne!" Nodding, the evolved Grass-type raised its arm, launching a series of thorns much bigger than the stingers.

"Gonn!" As the thorns struck it in the stomach, Flygon suddenly stopped flying around, but hovered in the air instead.

"Oh, no!" grunted the berserker. "Flygon _flinched_ from Cacturne's attack! It's too shocked to fly onwards!"

"Cac-NEA!" Surprised by Flygon's abrupt stopping, Cacnea lost its grip on Flygon and flew into the storm, easily carried by the powerful winds.

"Ah! Cacnea!" Alarmed, Wil tried to grab onto his Pokémon, but missed by a centimetre. "Quick, Cacnea! Ingrain!"

"Cac!" Understanding what to do, Cacnea extended a network of roots from its lower body, which spread over the desert floor and sunk in deeply, preventing Cacnea from flying away any further.

"Good work!" Hawkeye praised as Cacnea started to lower itself to the ground. "Now let's try to get those bandits! Flygon, use Dragon Claw!"

"Ehehehehe..." smirked the brothers. "You know what to do!"

"Sandslash! Cacturne!" As Flygon neared them, the two enemy Pokémon disappeared once again into the swirling sands.

"They're too fast in this sandstorm!" shouted Hawkeye. "If there were a way we could slow them down..."

"Slow them down? That's it!" exclaimed Wil. "Cacnea! Use Cotton Spore!"

"Cacnea!" Spinning on the ground, Cacnea began to release a flurry of fluff, coating Sandslash and Cacturne thoroughly.

"Slash?" "Cact!" Not expecting Wil's surprise move, the two fully evolved desert Pokémon stumbled around as their coats of cotton slowed their movements.

"Now, Flygon! Use Gust!" Hawkeye commanded. Flygon beat its wings again, creating slicing zephyrs that struck the enemy Pokémon, hard.

"Cacturne! Sandslash! What's with you?" Paul and Jasmine shouted.

"Alright! They won't be moving in and out of the storm when they're as slow as that!" Wil smirked. Meanwhile...

"What's going on?" yelled Imppala. "I can't see a thing!"

"Flygon must be flapping its wings a lot," observed Pent. "Flygon's famous for causing sand to fly around by simply flapping its wings!"

"Hey, I think I see the sun!" exclaimed Shadow as a huge beam of light suddenly shot through the storm, followed by several smaller ones, momentarily blinding the people and Pokémon in the barrier. Sure enough, the sandstorm began to calm down, bit by bit, until the sun shone clearly in the sky once again. Everyone now could see the two pairs of men facing each other, as well as a Sandslash, a Flygon, and... _two_ Cacturne?

"...Wil's Cacnea must have evolved into Cacturne!" Imppala realised. "That explains the first big beam of light..."

"Solarbeam! Fire Blast!" called Wil and Hawkeye respectively. Boosted by the shining sun, Wil's Cacturne released a concentrated beam of solar energy, while Flygon spewed a powerful flame from its mouth.

"Slaaaaassh! Tuuuuuurne!" Unable to withstand the powerful attacks, the bandits' Pokémon fell limply to the side.

"Ahhh!" screamed the bandits. "You mean, mean, men!"

"Flygon! Take me down!" shouted Hawkeye. Complying, the mystic Pokémon flew across the sand as the berserker swung his killer axe around. "HUH!" he yelled as he passed by the two warriors, swiping his in a figure eight motion between left and right.

"GUNGH!" gasped the two bandits as they fell onto the ground, with their heads bleeding profusely.

"I got hit, but it feels gooood..." murmured Jasmine deliriously as the brothers lay dying. "These people are too strong, Paul..."

"I can't believe we lost, Brother..." choked Paul. "Aaah... It's a tragedy, Jasmine."

* * *

"You really helped me out," Pent acknowledged Eliwood and the others when Hawkeye and Wil had returned. "I thank you." 

"We couldn't watch a lopsided battle. That's all," Eliwood replied.

"So, why have you come to this wasteland?" asked Pent.

"Well... We were told to come here and meet a 'living legend'," explained Eliwood.

"'Living legend'? Ha ha ha!" Pent laughed, much to the others' (minus Hawkeye's) surprise. "I see. That's well said."

"But do you know what it means?" asked Lyn.

"Yes, I suppose I do," smiled Pent. "Looks like we share a common destination."

"Pent... did you find it?" Hawkeye asked.

"That I did," Pent replied, holding up the blue vial in his hand. "And as I thought, it's spectacular."

"It's getting dark," commented Hawkeye as he watched the sun slowly dip across the sky. "Let's go back."

"Yes, let's make haste," agreed Pent. "Desert nights are treacherous."

"Oh... Okay," Eliwood nodded. "Is everyone here?"

"Just a moment!" called Shadow. "Legault and the others who stayed behind are coming over."

"Alright. We'll give them some time to regroup with us, then move on," nodded Hector.

Later, as the group trudged on...

"I don't mind going with you, Pent, but how far do we have to walk?" Hector complained. "No matter how far we go, there's just more sand... Whoa!"

"Hector?" Lyn turned around to face the spot where Hector was, or at least was supposed to be. "What is it, Hect... Kyaaa!"

"Hector? Lyndis?" Now it was Eliwood's turn to look around. "Where did those two... Hnh? What in blazes!" As the Pheraen noble looked down, he suddenly realised in shock, "I'm... I'm sinking into the sand!"

As Eliwood's outcry rang across the desert, everyone else began to realise that they too were, slowly but surely, being engulfed by the sand. Series of screams and cries for help soon ensued, but no one could stop their inevitable descent down below.

Before long, the whole of Eliwood's army had sunk into the ground, leaving the surface of the Nabata desert completely empty, except for the bloodstained bodies from the battle earlier on...

* * *

ShadowedTactician: ...Alright. For the next one, it's going to be reeeeeally tough.  
Imppala: Is it? The next chapter isn't so bad; it's just another of those bulldozing-tactics chapters where we wipe the floor with the enemy.  
ShadowedTactician: I mean the Rare trainers. I'm going to have to isolate a few more...  
Imppala: WHAT!  
ShadowedTactician: Er, I mean... I was going to work on...  
Imppala: Grrrr... I'm giving you five minutes to start running before I hunt you down and confine you to a wheelchair!  
ShadowedTactician: Thank you. (starts hobbling) Heeeeeelp! Somebody save me!  
Grim: ...Review. 


	31. Chapter 23x

ShadowedTactician: Bring out the video games! Bring out the lemon tea! I've finished FE: Dragon's Gate! Themed decks and prereleases all round!  
Electrike: I'll bring out the video games!  
Imppala: I'll bring out the snacks!  
Grim: I'll... just reply to the reviews because I can't hold anything.

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Grim: Truth be told, ShadowedTactician doesn't have any specific pairings he'd die for... but he does tend to move towards canon pairings, and he's more likely to reject strange ones. And since that's what he's doing for this story, it's quite easy to gauge when to throw abuse at him.

_Elven-girl10_  
Grim: Agreed, a love triangle between the three magic users would be interesting... sadly, it never went into ShadowedTactician's planning.

_RubyVulpix_  
Grim: Hear, hear. Levitate is such a cool ability to have.

_Jeanie_  
Grim: Why, thank you, Jeanie. It's not every reviewer who takes away their author-intended abuse after they've thrown it. No offence, but Heath/Priscilla does seem a very unlikely pattern... They share no history, not much similarities (I may easily have missed them, except I haven't been able to find any)... and, according to a reliable GameFAQ on Fire Emblem, the Erk-Priscilla Support does provide better benefits. We apologise. On another note, yes, people who don't get promoted tend to have premature Pokémon evolutions or Pokémon at their final stage. Which is why Sain has Rapidash, Matthew has Aipom, and so on.

_Frodo007_  
Grim: Actually, the "plan" refers to the secret ShadowedTactician is constantly refusing to tell everyone, and Imppala is "threatening" to reveal. However, ShadowedTactician has certainly elaborately planned this chapter, and we sincerely hope you enjoy it.

_Hurricane's Quill_  
Grim: Well, ShadowedTactician has got an idea for a Pokémonised version of Golden Sun... but he's not planning on writing it. Juniper Lee and Golden Sun combined, perhaps?

**WARNING: CHANCES ARE YOU _WILL_ WANT TO THROW ABUSE AFTER READING THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 23x: Genesis/VS Regirock**

* * *

_Having defeated a band of desert thugs and rescued Pent, Eliwood's army follows the sage in hopes of finding "the living legend". However, the weak desert floor, unable to withstand the combined weight of every member in the group, gave way without warning. Eliwood and his friends sink into the ground, not knowing what awaits them beneath the treacherous surface..._

* * *

Several decametres below the Nabata sands, a cloaked figure teleported into the central room of a network of underground ruins. Each room was exactly the same shape and size as the others, and all of them had either cracked walls or locked doors. The walls of the ruins were decorated by ceiling-to-floor tiles, each with its own inscription of six white and black dots. The figure was not alone, however; a brown-coloured Bug Pokémon floated next to him. 

"_Can I please hear your story again, Lord Kishuna?_" asked the Pokémon.

"_Shedinja... I have already told it to you before... and I have also told you, I do not like mentioning it._" Though the cloaked man spoke no words, Shedinja could feel his message through the eerily silent aura his lord emanated.

"_Just one more time, Lord Kishuna. It is so lonely not having anyone else to talk to,_" pleaded Shedinja.

"_...Very well,_" conceded Kishuna. As the cloaked man concentrated, Shedinja could feel Kishuna's power as his master took it on a journey back in time...

* * *

In front of a man dressed in the robes of a dark druid stood a strange-looking altar. It consisted of three consecutively smaller circular platforms stacked upon each other. Atop the topmost platform stood four torches in a square formation. Within the square area marked out by the torches was a magic circle drawn in chalk. In the middle of the circle was nothing but what a normal person would dismiss as a dust pile. But the dark druid knew better. 

Suddenly, as the druid worked his magic, the dust pile began to rise. No longer was it a humble dust pile as its particles coagulated and twisted around, eventually forming what looked like a human. Well, what seemed to look like a human. Its skin was incredibly pale, and its body was horribly thin. Even though the figure was so thin that its bones would have shown, no contours could be seen on its body. Its bald head was bowed down, masking any facial features it had in the shadows.

Then, within the figure's head, something clicked.

"...I name you Kishuna," declared the druid. The figure's mind began to whirr, although it didn't move a centimetre.

"You are the only morph to whom I've given emotions," the druid continued. "It won't suffice to simply refer to you as a number." Still the figure kept silent.

"It is said that man was sculpted by the hands of the gods," remarked the druid. "If so, then you, who were sculpted by these, my hands... And I, whose labours gave you breath and life... What are we, then? What does that make us?" The druid asked as he began to pace around.

"In your fabricated heart, which I gave unto you... what is it that you believe, Kishuna?"

* * *

"_Lord Kishuna!_" Shedinja suddenly exclaimed. 

"_What is it, Shedinja?_" Kishuna asked. "_I thought you wanted to hear my story?_"

"_I... It's not that!"_ yelled Shedinja. "_...Enemies approach!_"

"_...Bah,_" muttered Kishuna. "_It's those fools that attacked Valour. No matter... I will kill them here, and bring their bodies to Lord Nergal... and maybe, he will be pleased with me at last._"

* * *

"Oof... a rock wall?" groaned Eliwood as he came to. "Where am I?... Where is everyone?" 

"Hello. You're awake!" breathed Pent. The sage had been kneeling next to the Pheraen lord, watching concernedly. "Are you well?"

"...You're... from before..." Eliwood murmured.

"I'm Pent. Hawkeye's friend," Pent introduced. The berserker stood next to the sage, saying nothing.

"Um... Hawkeye?" asked Eliwood. "What is this place?"

"...I don't know," frowned Hawkeye.

"Eh? You don't know?" remarked Pent, surprised. "I would never have imagined a place such as this existed."

"My master never spoke of anything like this," Hawkeye replied. Just then, Nils came running towards the three men, with Shadow and Imppala behind him.

"Ah! Lord Eliwood!" gushed the young bard. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"Nils! Shadow! Imppala!" Eliwood exclaimed. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. They're in another room, adjacent to this one," Shadow answered. "They're nursing their minor injuries after that fall through the sand... Do you have any idea where we are, milord?"

"I wonder how we get out of here," wondered Imppala.

"I'd like to know, too," agreed Eliwood.

"...Something strange is here," Pent frowned suddenly. "I can feel it in the air."

"Yes, you're right!" nodded Nils. "It's strange. Unsettling!"

"This disquieting feeling... I know it. I've felt it before," Eliwood realised. "Back on Valour."

"On the Dread Isle?" Nils asked.

"Yes, we first felt it in those ruins near the Dragon's Gate," recalled the Pheraen noble. "That was right before all our magics failed us."

"Pent, doesn't that sound like..." Hawkeye began.

"...Like a magic seal," finished Pent. "What's that?" asked Eliwood.

"I'm not entirely certain how to explain it," the sage frowned even further. "It's... someone whose very presence nullifies all magic."

"Why would this person be here? Why now?" Eliwood wondered.

"I have no idea," Pent shrugged. "...All I know is that we're being watched."

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed Nils. "Something's happening!"

All of a sudden, the entire of the ruins was filled with enemies, with one unit in nearly every room beyond the walls that shielded Eliwood and the others from their sight.

"He... he's called some friends," Nils trembled. "They are... very powerful."

"He summoned them here? I'm beginning to suspect the magic seal created this place," mused Pent.

"If we kill him, can we get out of here?" asked Hawkeye.

"Perhaps," Pent replied.

"Then we fight!" shouted Eliwood. "If they have strength, then we'll match their strength and challenge them! We don't have time for this!"

"I will fight, too," Hawkeye offered. "Pent, you stay here and guard the others."

"Guard the others?" Imppala scratched his head. "Wouldn't it be easier to just rush them with our numbers?"

"Not necessarily, Imppala," Shadow countered. "These rooms aren't very big, and any existing doorways wouldn't allow for rapid progression. We'll just have to go on with less units."

"I understand, Hawkeye," nodded Pent, having received his orders.

"Select those who will go with us," cautioned Hawkeye, now turning to the two tacticians. "...And choose carefully."

* * *

"Alright, Grim, you know what to do," called Shadow as the Requiem Pokémon vanished into the wall. "It'll take a few minutes for him to come back and give his report," said the tactician to himself. "In the meantime... Hannah!" 

"Who called?" Hannah asked wearily as she hobbled over. "Oh, it's you, Shadow. You have good timing," she murmured. "I... need to talk with you."

"Fire away, Hannah," Shadow smiled kindly.

"I'm old... and I'm weary," began Hannah with a sigh. "You all fight so much. Day in, day out. A magic island one day, and a burning desert the next. I'm worn out. Exhausted."

"Uh huh..." nodded Shadow.

"...Truth be told, it's too much for me," Hannah admitted. "I'm a simple fortune-teller, and these battles are too much... I can't take anymore."

"Eh? Does that mean you'll be going back?" Shadow exclaimed. "But, but..."

"Hm? Ah... Don't worry about the auguries. I've arranged for someone to take my place," smiled Hannah. "...Take care of yourselves. I'll pray for your success."

"You take care of yourself, too, Hannah," replied Shadow as he shook hands with the old woman. "And thanks for everything."

"Xatu!" Producing her Pokéball, Hannah released the Mystic bird Pokémon. "I'm going to have to leave you with these people until this war is over. You know where to find me in Lycia. Until then, please help these people in any way you can."

"Xa..." Xatu stared lovingly back at its mistress as she affectionately patted its head. Suddenly, Xatu raised its wings, creating a small magic circle around Hannah. Before Shadow could even say "Goodbye", Hannah had already disappeared into thin air. _"Teleport,"_ realised the tactician.

"Oh, Shadow!" called Nils as he came over. "Do you need an augury? Hannah asked if I could lend you my skill. To be honest, I'm not sure I can do it, but I'll try my best!"

"Alright then," Shadow shrugged. "Be my guest." Xatu immediately flew over, joined limbs with the bard, and began to perform the ritual.

"One moment, please," Nils requested with closed eyes. "I see... shades of the battle yet to come... I've seen this before. There's someone who can block magic."

"_Not as good as I'd expected, but I suppose it _is _his first try,_" thought Shadow.

"Use this to your advantage, and you may well win. This will be a vicious battle," continued Nils. "Take only your strongest. Take your most powerful weapons as well. Don't try to match blades with the enemy, though. Pick your spot, and let them come to you one at a time..." The young bard finished as he opened his eyes. "...That's it. Would you like me to repeat this augury, Shadow?"

"No thank you, Nils," Shadow replied. "Hmmm... Considering that there's a magic seal in place, I doubt magic users and healers will be of much help... In that case, we'll..."

"Kull! Duskull!" Grim suddenly emerged from the wall through which he had departed the room earlier. In a routinely fashion, Shadow held up a piece of paper, which the Ghost-type Pokémon eagerly burned his report in pictorial form.

"Hmmm... a series of doors and chests... We'll let Matthew and Legault deal with those. In that case, we'll just bring along all our physical units, Imppala... Imppala?" The green tactician turned around to see his counterpart and a certain lilac-haired thief gazing down at a pile of objects.

"An ocean seal, a hero crest, a light brand, a body ring, a tome of the Eclipse spell and a Filla's Might ring..." Imppala listed excitedly. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"All buried under the desert sand," replied Legault with a smug look on his face. "Still, they couldn't elude my brilliant skills, not to mention..."

"Oi! The two of you!" barked Shadow. "Lord Eliwood's already said we're running out of time! Now stop fooling around with your treasures and get a move on!"

"Awwww..." responded the two simultaneously.

Later, when everyone had gotten ready...

"Alright! Are you ready, everyone?" called Eliwood. "Try not to get separated."

"...Don't move!" Hawkeye shouted suddenly. Without warning, a series of rocks came crashing down from the ceiling, forming a strong barrier that divided the party into two.

"Ah! The wall!" Eliwood exclaimed.

"...He's responsible," came Hawkeye's voice from the other side. "He's watching us from somewhere." Eliwood could not say anything in reply. The wall looked impregnable and ordinary attacks like theirs could not possibly break it.

"Let's go!" Shadow shouted. "We won't accomplish anything just by sitting around. Let's try to meet up later!"

There was nothing else for the two to do but move on, in hope that they would quickly rejoin...

* * *

"Brick Break!" shouted Dorcas and Bartre. Both Zangoose and Poliwhirl leapt up together, bringing their fists down and smashing the wall in front of them. 

"Flamethrower!" Hawkeye commanded. Flygon released a powerful stream of fire, incinerating the unlucky druid that happened to be in the next room.

"Alright, everyone move!" ordered Shadow, leading his units forward through the newly formed doorway. All except Lyn, who was hesitating at the back of the group.

"What's wrong, Lyn?" asked Rath, who happened to be next to her.

"Hm... What? Oh, nothing," Lyn replied hurriedly.

"The battlefield is no place for daydreaming," Rath continued, more out of concern than of admonishment. "...You'll get killed."

"I, um, yes," murmured Lyn. "I'm sorry." Her Kutolah counterpart did not reply.

"I was thinking of my grandfather..." sighed the plainsgirl. "He was still... asleep... when I left Caelin. Just when it seemed he was getting better... Why... Why must these things happen to me?" Lyn whispered to no one in particular. "...I don't want to lose him. Not... another one." All this while, Rath stood next to Lyn, saying nothing.

"Well. Enough of dark thoughts!" exclaimed Lyn brightly, turning to Rath. "Why... why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, Rath? The Kutolah tribe is quite large, is it not? Is it true that you have no enemies, for all fear your leader, the Silver Wolf?"

"Can't say," Rath replied. "I left Kutolah before I was old enough to understand such things. For fifteen years now, I've travelled by myself."

"Why leave your tribe?" Lyn asked, but the nomad had already rode silently on.

* * *

"Sigh..." Burying his head in his arms, Lucius sat down on the cold floor of the main room. He and the other magic users had been asked by Shadow to stay behind, since the green tactician had already stated that they wouldn't be of much help anyway. Yet, the monk could not help but worry about Raven, who had left with the others, thus vanishing from Lucius' sight. Had Lucius been stronger, both in body and mind, he might have said something, but... 

"Lucius? Is that you?" came a voice. The monk looked up to see a very familiar purple-haired mage in a red robe, accompanied by a red-haired valkryie.

"Erk!" exclaimed Lucius, forgetting about Raven for a moment. "Why, I haven't seen you since the battle between Lady Lyndis and her grand-uncle last year!"

"Same to you," smiled Erk. "Now I'm escorting Lady Priscilla of Caerleon from Etruria."

"It is an honour, sir," bowed Priscilla from atop Rapidash.

"Lady... Priscilla?" Lucius repeated. "Are you... Might you be... of House Cornwell?"

"Eh?" Erk looked shocked. "Lucius, how did you..."

"Hm? Have we met somewhere before?" Priscilla asked.

"No, I have... just heard your name in passing, I believe," replied Lucius quickly. "Lord Raven has... Forgive me... To you, he is Raymond, is he not?"

"Are you a friend of my brother, Raymond?" continued Priscilla.

"Yes," nodded the monk. "I served House Cornwell. Raymond has told me of you. He said that he once had a sister who was sent to live with the count of Caerleon."

"So... my brother speaks of me?" asked the valkryie hopefully.

"Have you seen Raymond recently?" Lucius asked.

"Yes," Priscilla replied, blushing slightly. "He is the same as always... he is a fine man."

And so the conversation continued, without poor Erk understanding what was going on...

* * *

As the fight went on and the groups advanced, Kishuna's forces were quickly depleted as they were overwhelmed by Eliwood's army, one by one. Progress was smooth, much smoother than either tactician had anticipated, and except for a few instances where a thief had to relieve a chest of its treasure, the two groups proceeded fast and furiously. 

"_Lord Kishuna... our units are falling,_" Shedinja noted worriedly. "_And the enemy is drawing ever closer as we speak... What shall we do?_"

"_Bah!_" cursed the magic seal. "_If I can't stop those fools with force, then I shall tap upon the eternal Pokémon itself..._" Turning around, Kishuna faced what looked a huge brown statue, composed of rocks stacked together to form a human figure of sorts. It appeared to have a huge rock with a larger base than top for its head and body, huge slabs for shoulder blades, as well as assorted smaller rocks which formed its arms, hands and short stubby legs. Just then, Eliwood's team bust the door down, allowing the Pheraen lordling to get a good look at the nullifier of magic... albeit from his back.

"_...Rise,_" Kishuna said simply, ignoring the new company he had, in a voice no one else but Shedinja could hear.

Kishuna's single word had a startling effect. All of a sudden, the entire of the ruins began to shake violently, as if a tremor was taking place. Walls began to fall apart, and the ceiling began to crumble, but thankfully not enough to result in a cave-in. The seismic activity, however, was most concentrated at the room where Kishuna and Shedinja were, as the statue began to come to life. Seven beams of light burst forth from seven circles in a letter "H" formation, situated where the statue's forehead was supposed to be. They were quickly followed by other beams of light, erupting from various parts of the statue's body, as bits of stone began to chip off its exterior. By the time the shaking had stopped, the statue had revealed itself to be a rock creature, composed of whitish stone with several bits of orange here and there.

"Wha... what is that?" screamed Eliwood.

As Kishuna and Shedinja teleported wordlessly away, the rock creature raised its heavy arms and turned here and there (slowly), as if looking for something to destroy. Meanwhile, back at the main room where Pent and the others were waiting...

"The air... It's returned to normal!" exclaimed Pent. "The magic seal has fled!"

"But this tectonic activity... it's not right!" frowned Nils. "Something must have happened!"

While the people in the room were abuzz with conversation, Erk silently put two and two together.

"If the magic seal is gone... I should be able to use my magic... Then, I'll finally be able to prove myself to Lord Pent!" Thoughts flew through Erk's mind as he charged out of the room.

"Erk! Where are you going!" Priscilla called frantically.

"Come on!" Pent shouted. "After him!"

* * *

Meanwhile... 

"What is that thing!" Eliwood was shouting. The revived rock creature stood at five feet and seven inches high, and although it had no face it seemed anything but friendly.

"REGIROCK!" thundered the creature, which had started to glow with a powerful yellow light. At the same time, small rocks began to fly upwards all around it, as if powered by some mysterious force. All of a sudden, what looked like a huge meteor erupted from the creature, blasting through several walls and knocking everyone aside.

"...Superpower!" recognised Hawkeye, once he had picked himself up and looked at the walls. "That means... this must be one of the three legendary Regis, Regirock!"

"Who?" Imppala yelled, as the Rock Peak Pokémon launched a series of stones in a Rock Throw attack.

"My master told me about the three Regis once," Hawkeye recalled, as he swung his axe wildly to deflect the incoming rocks. "They were created by the Eight Legendary Heroes to help fight in the Scouring, out of rock, metal, and ice respectively. Although they were strong and instrumental in winning the war for the humans, they couldn't be controlled even after the war was won. The three Regis were then sealed in different, undisclosed locations, where it was hoped they would remain forever... but now it looks like that magic seal has awakened Regirock, and it's attacking without a mind of its own!"

"Great! Now what're we supposed to do?" grumbled Imppala, dodging Regirock's barrage of stones with everyone else. "We're dealing with a legendary creature here! It's a thousand to one we're going to be either crushed, or even buried alive!"

"Still, we can't afford to lose here! The whole of Lycia's depending on us!" yelled Shadow.

"I'll handle this!" growled Bartre, raising his axe. "Zangoose! Dynamicpunch, now!"

"Zan-GOOSE!" As the fighter charged and brought down his weapon onto Regirock, Zangoose leapt at the enemy from the other side and rammed its fist into Regirock's side.

"ROCK!" Just as the attacks made contact, Regirock began to glow with a soft red light. Cracks began to appear along its exterior, and huge chunks of stone began to chip off. However, before the others could cheer, Bartre's axe suddenly shattered into a thousand fragments, as well as Zangoose's nails, and both man and Pokémon fell back in pain, clutching their respective arms.

"Aggggh..." Bartre groaned. "Cou... Counter..."

"Poliwhirl!" shouted Dorcas. "Let's try..."

"Dorcas, wait!" Shadow exclaimed. Everyone turned to see the legendary statue use its gaiakinetic powers to gather rocks from its surroundings. One by one, the rocks adhered to the Pokémon's skin, adding to its already large body.

"It's repairing itself!" cried Shadow.

"Regirock was made from stones unearthed from all corners of the continent and reanimated using the most advanced of magic," Hawkeye explained grimly. "It's no surprise that it should contain so much power on its own!"

"Alright! If physical attacks won't work on it, then maybe elemental attacks will!" declared Imppala. "Water and Grass Pokémon, _attack!_"

"Good idea! Poliwhirl, Water Pulse!" Dorcas ordered. Hector, Lyn, Dart, Wil and Rebecca also released their Pokémon, and soon enough there was a storm of water and leaves raining onto Regirock.

"It's working!" Imppala shouted, as Regirock was getting blasted backwards, slowly but surely.

"Regi..." Managing to hold its ground, Regirock suddenly tensed up, and those who were paying attention would've sworn at that moment that the legendary Rock-type was starting to spark with electricity.

"REGIROCK!" roared the Pokémon, letting fly a powerful electric attack that struck down its opponents hard.

"Ah..." gasped Shadow as the six Pokémon fell together onto the ground in a paralysed heap. "What, what..."

"That was _Zap Cannon!_" observed Hawkeye. "Regirock managed to make use of the torrents of water to ensure its inaccurate electric attack would hit!"

"That's it!" snapped Imppala. "It's time for an all-out assault! Everybody..."

"Stand back!" Surprised, Eliwood and the others turned around to see...

"_Erk?_" Shadow exclaimed. The purple-haired mage faced the rock creature with a determined look on his face, along with Slugma and Pikachu by his side.

"Guiding ring!" hollered Erk, raising his right hand. A beam of light exploded from the artifact, bathing Erk and his Pokémon in a flurry of sparks. By the time the lightning had vanished, Erk was dressed in a red cape and sage's clothing, just like his mentor.

The promotion also had a similar effect on Erk's Pokémon, as they too began to change form. Slugma's body grew bigger and now it had a round, light blue shell on its back made from solidified magma, with a small flame burning on one side. Pikachu also grew larger, and now it had ears with curved backwards, a white chest, orange fur, yellow cheeks and a long black tail that ended in a dangerously sharp lightning bolt.

"Fire Blast! Thunderbolt!" Erk commanded, while flipping through two tomes at once. "Elfire! Thunder!" he screamed.

"Mag-CAR! Rai-CHU!" Together with his Pokémon, the newly promoted magic user unleashed a hurricane of fire and electricity, hitting Regirock hard in its centre.

"...I don't know how he's managed to do it, but it's going well!" Imppala remarked, once he had found his voice back.

"Yes it does, but I think Erk's starting to wear himself out!" pointed out Shadow worriedly. Indeed, sweat was pouring down Erk's forehead, and the strained expression on his face hinted that it wasn't because of the heat.

"Eliwood!" Pent had just entered the scene, along with the other magic users. "What the blazes..." he exclaimed as he saw his student taking on the legendary creature.

"Ngggh... Just... one more chant..." muttered Erk through gritted teeth. "Ahh..."

"ERK!" screamed Priscilla, as Erk fell to the ground in a dead faint.

"Erk! Get a hold of yourself!" Quickly, Pent dashed over to Erk, holding the purple-haired sage in his arms. "He's been using too much magic... This is not good..."

"Will he be alright?" Priscilla whispered as she stood besides Pent.

"It requires a severe remedy, but I have no choice." Grimly, Pent grasped Erk's hands, allowing some of his magic strength to be passed onto his student. "He'll be fine now. He just needs some rest..."

"That's it!" Imppala snapped. "It's time for an all out assault! Everyone, distanced _attack!_"

At Imppala's command, everyone released any ranged attack they could think of, using either Pokémon, magic or weaponry. All at once, Regirock began to glow with a powerful white light...

"...Everyone, watch out!" exclaimed Hawkeye. "That's Expl..."

Before Hawkeye could finish, Regirock had already released the devastating self-destructive attack that sent everyone flying and the ceiling crashing.

"Lady Lyn, look out!" shouted Rath, valiantly jumping over Lyn just as a boulder came down from the ceiling and struck him. "UNGH!"

"Rath!" cried Lyn. "Are you alright?"

"..." The nomad said nothing as he collapsed into Lyn's arms. "RATH!" she screamed.

"Hawkeye!" shouted Pent, pointing to Regirock. The Rock Peak Pokémon had not escaped unscathed; now gaping holes could be seen in its body, where white smoke poured from. "Regirock's been severely weakened after that _Explosion_! Let's try to catch it!"

"Alright!" The berserker took a Pokéball from a leather pouch, and flung it. "Go!"

As the Pokéball hit the legendary Pokémon, it opened with a click, releasing a red light that absorbed Regirock into the ball. Everyone watched intently as the Pokéball shook once, twice... then stopped. Even as they watched, they could see the Pokéball change from a smooth, shiny exterior to a craggy, rocky one.

"...Well, that's that," remarked Hawkeye as he walked up and picked up the Pokéball. "I think my master will know what to do with this..."

"And the magic seal has fled," Pent added. "All's well that ends well, I guess."

"What in the name of all that was decent was that?" wondered Eliwood, referring to the magic seal. "It has human form, but it's... It's not human!" Pent and Hawkeye looked at each other, unable to provide a decent answer.

"...That was a creature of heresy," spoke Ninian as she stepped out. "It's existence makes a ruin of nature's most basic laws."

"Ninian?" Eliwood looked surprised to see the dancer girl.

"...Ah, Lord Eliwood." Ninian seemed to come out from a trance of her own. "I..."

"...In this world, there are many mysterious things that fall beyond our realm of understanding," commented Pent. "Come, let us leave this place. A living legend awaits us."

"Ah... Yes!" At Eliwood's beckoning, everyone began to move, but at a slower pace because of their injuries. Only Hawkeye and Ninian were left behind.

"...Daughter of..." Hawkeye muttered.

"Hm?" Ninian looked up at the berserker, surprised.

"...Be strong." Gently, Hawkeye placed a firm hand on Ninian's shoulder.

"...Ah..." The dancer girl gazed back at Hawkeye, before the two of them rushed back to join the others.

* * *

Hours later, Eliwood, Lyn, Hector and the two tacticians had gathered in a huge hall, which was constructed out of the finest blue marble. Everyone else was resting elsewhere. The walls were ornately decorated, and so were the pillars. All around, a small moat surrounded the platform which Eliwood's group stood on, along with Hawkeye, Pent, a female sniper and an old man in a blue cloak. Every now and then, one or two brown-coloured fish would leap out and splash back into the moat. Even the small breezes that the five people could feel spoke in mysterious, soft whispers. 

"...I've brought them," reported Hawkeye to the old man.

"Welcome, children of Roland," greeted the old man.

"We've come from _Lycia_, old man," Hector reminded. "Do you understand?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lyn.

"...I think I know," spoke Eliwood. "Thousands of years ago, man and dragon fought on this continent."

"Yes, mankind won, and the dragons fled this world," Lyn added.

"That's correct," Eliwood nodded. "Man against dragon... the war that we know as the Scouring. And you know of the Eight Legends, the heroes who led man to victory?"

"Yes, we've all heard stories of the Eight Legends," agreed Lyn. "I was raised in Sacae, so I know of Hanon, the horseman."

"Sacae is where Hanon was born," mused Hector as he pondered. "Our country, Lycia, was founded by the hero Roland..."

"That's why you called us 'children of Roland', right?" Lyn asked the old man.

"That is correct, daughter of Hanon and Roland," he answered.

"Who are you?" questioned Eliwood. Nothing could have prepared the three lords and two tacticians for the answer that was to come.

"I am Athos," stated the old man. "Many choose simply to call me Archsage."

"_Athos?_" Eliwood gasped. "It can't be..."

"Huh? What!" Lyn was equally shocked.

"Archsage Athos was one of the Eight Legends," Hector said slowly. "If you really were him, old man... you'd have to be over a thousand years old."

"The world is full of mysteries," mused Athos. "Solve one, and along comes another... Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. Hunger... it knows no bounds."

"A thousand years... that's a long time," nodded Lyn.

"Yet thanks to such longevity, we're meeting here today," agreed Eliwood.

"'Living legend'... now I see it," smirked Hector.

"You're here because you want to stop Nergal, aren't you?" Athos asked.

"Yes," Eliwood answered. "Did you receive word from Marquess Ostia?"

"No... I am aware of most things that occur on the continent," replied Athos. "However, knowledge is not enough for me to prevent disaster."

"Nils said something similar to that before," Lyn recalled. "'With my special power, I can sense danger coming, but I can't do anything to stop it.'"

"Nils... one of the children of destiny," nodded Athos.

"He's here with us, but something outside caught his attention," frowned Lyn.

"...I'm sure something stopped him," Athos mused. The others looked at each other, not knowing what the Archsage meant. "Let's talk about Nergal," said Athos. "How do we stop him?"

"Yes, what can you tell us?" asked Eliwood. "What wisdom can you share?"

"Mm. Your foe is, like me, no longer... altogether human," Athos answered darkly. "It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic... To defeat him, you need a suitable response."

"Response?" Eliwood repeated.

"...While he is resting, you must find the power to oppose him," explained Athos.

"Tell us what it is!" begged Eliwood. "We'll do anything!"

"It will be harder than you can imagine," Athos cautioned. "Great trials await you... as does great despair. You may regret your decision. Will you stay the course, children?"

"Our will remains fixed," Eliwood stated.

"This is a road from which you cannot turn back," warned the Archsage.

"We've known that all along!" snorted Hector.

"We can overcome anything," nodded Lyn. "You'll see. Together, we are strong."

"Very well," replied Athos. "Let me tell you what you must do..."

* * *

"Have you understood all that you have heard?" Athos asked, once the three lords had been sufficiently briefed. 

"Yes," nodded Eliwood. "We are to seek out the Shrine of Seals in Bern, right?"

"Take Hawkeye with you," said Athos as he turned to the berserker. "Add his skills to your own."

"Thank you," Eliwood bowed.

"And you?" Athos turned to face the couple behind him. "What will you do, Pent and Louise?"

"Nergal, a magic user who rivals you, Lord Athos... and the return of the dragons. An intriguing story," mused Pent. Eliwood stood nearby, not knowing what to say.

"Forgive the late instructions," Pent smiled. "I am Pent, Count Reglay of Etruria. This is Louise, my wife."

"It's nice to meet you," bowed Louise.

"Count Reglay? You are Count Reglay?" asked Eliwood.

"Who? Is he someone special?" Lyn frowned.

"Yes. He hails from the most prominent noble house in Etruria," answered Hector. "He's known as the Magic General. What has brought you to this place?"

"Bern's successor will soon have his coming-of-age ceremony," explained Athos. "Pent and Louise are to attend as representatives of Etruria. Pent claimed there was time to search the desert for a magic artifact said to have been lost in the sands here long ago. You arrived shortly after we did... Perhaps something was guiding you," mused the Archsage.

"Bowing to the dictates of fate, my wife and I would like to join you if we may," offered Pent.

"Well, of course," smiled Lyn. "That's fine, right, Eliwood? Will you send word of your mission to your countrymen?"

"There's no reason to, and if we did, who would believe us? Besides, it's not unusual for us to remain absent for long periods," Pent replied. "I doubt anyone will be surprised by our absence. Right, dear?"

"Tee hee," giggled Louise. "You're right, my love."

"Not unlike a certain young noble we've heard of," smirked Eliwood.

"That's great! Thanks a lot!" replied Hector sarcastically.

"In any event, we welcome you both will all our hearts," Eliwood finished.

"Thank you," nodded Pent.

"...There's not much time. I'll send you to Lycia," cut in Athos. "Hawkeye! Gather everyone here in the plaza. But first..." The Archsage looked quizzically at the berserker. "Do you have it with you?"

"Right here, Lord Athos." Hawkeye walked up and placed the Pokéball holding Regirock in Athos' hand.

"...On this continent, we have lived. We owe all to the Pokémon," Athos sighed, reminiscing. "But, we sealed the Pokémon away. We feared it... It would appear that those with courage and hope have opened the doors to the eternal Pokémon at last... You may go now. Add Regirock to your numbers, but only use it when the situation is dire."

"As you wish, Lord Athos." The berserker took back the Pokéball, then went to gather everyone.

"...You are Shadow and Imppala, correct?" asked Athos as he turned to the two tacticians. "Fate blows a strange wind in your direction. Much rides on your shoulders and in your abilities... I want you two to take this."

"What is it?" asked Shadow as he received the gift. It was the blue vial Pent had found earlier in the desert.

"It enhances natural abilities, skills with which one was born," Athos explained. "Give this to whomever you feel will benefit the most. Do not waste its powers holding onto it. Use it."

"We will, Archsage," said Imppala as the two bowed.

* * *

Minutes later... 

"Everyone is here," reported Hawkeye.

"Thank you," nodded Athos. "Eliwood, your territory is the closest to Bern, is it not?"

"Yes. The border lies in the mountains," answered Eliwood.

"Very good. Now, please envision a nice, wide place in Pherae..." Athos began. "Next, think of the name of a person you might meet there."

"As you say," Eliwood complied, as he closed his eyes. Everyone else followed suit.

"Now, children of Roland, it is time to say farewell," said Athos. "You must reach the Shrine of Seals. There, your destinies' doors will open wide before you..."

As Athos spoke, everything appeared to turn black, and all of a sudden, the plaza was empty, leaving only the legendary hero behind...

* * *

Back in Castle Pherae, a purple-haired woman was praying by her bedside... 

"My beloved... I cannot believe you are gone," whispered the woman. "Every time I close my eyes, I see you at my side. Your memory haunts me, and I am filled with sorrow. Elbert..." she prayed, "If by some chance you can hear my prayer... Please, look after our son."

"Mother..." Suddenly, a faint, familiar voice found its way into Eleanora's room.

"What!" The widowed marquess of Pherae stood up in shock and hope. "Eliwood? Where... where are you?"

"Mother!" cried Eliwood as he burst into the room, followed by Hector and Lyn. "I'm home! I've returned!"

"Ah! Eliwood! Is it really you?" breathed Eleanora as she embraced her only child. "Oh, how did you... You startled me so!"

"Forgive me, Mother. The Archsage sent us," Eliwood replied.

"You look so tired," Eleanora commented. "...Have you lost weight? Oh... come closer and let me see your face."

"...Mother, about Father..." trembled Eliwood.

"I heard his last moments were glorious," sighed Eleanora. "Though he's gone, he will ever be my life's joy."

"I know," Eliwood agreed, as he shared the moment with his mother.

"Come... Let us make everyone comfortable," Eleanora offered. "You all look in need of a rest..."

"I'm sorry, Mother. We must hurry onward..." said Eliwood.

"I know that! But for one night... here in the castle... Eliwood... just for tonight," begged Eleanora.

"Mother..." Eliwood did not know what to do.

"One night's not going to hurt us," Hector said gently. "Who knows when we'll be back this way?"

"Yes, let's do it..." murmured Lyn. "I am so exhausted..."

"Hector, Lyn... thank you," Eliwood smiled.

* * *

Later... 

"Shadow, Imppala... you're still awake?" asked Eliwood as he and Hector entered the tacticians' room.

"Yeah... couldn't sleep," remarked Imppala.

"Oh, right." Hector scratched the back of his head uneasily. "Shadow... I owe you an apology."

"Eh?" The green tactician looked up at the burly lordling.

"You remember... When we first met, I doubted your ability and said some things... I was wrong," muttered Hector. "You know all that we each are capable of doing, and you direct our hands based on that knowledge. It's because of you that we've won our battles so far. Shadow... you're an imposing tactician."

"Oi! What about me!" whined Imppala. "Still... it's amazing to hear you say something like that, Lord Hector," he grinned.

"What? Did I say something strange?" Hector turned around to see the three men smirking at him. "Why does eveyone think I've got nothing nice to say!" fumed the Ostian lordling.

"Ha ha ha... Shadow, Imppala, do you two know Bern well?" Eliwood asked.

"Hm?" Shadow looked at Imppala, then back at Eliwood. "Not really, milord... You?"

"No, nor do I... Nothing more than I've heard at the court," shrugged Eliwood. "I was sure that, with all the travelling you two have done, you would know more than I... By the way, where were you two born?"

"Eh?" Both tacticians stared at their liege.

"Before you two met Lyndis, where were you?" Looking at the two tacticians' uneasy countenances, Eliwood reassured, "If it's difficult to speak about, you needn't worry. It's just that we've been together for so long, and I really know almost nothing about you two. If you don't mind, won't you tell me about yourselves? I would like to learn more about you and your lives."

"Well... if you insist, milord," smiled Shadow.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others were also getting their much needed rest, as well as some time together... 

"Master... Pent?" murmured Erk as he slowly opened his eyes to see Pent, Louise and Priscilla standing next to him. He himself had been lying in a bed for some time.

"So you are with us, Erk? Can you move? Do you feel numbness anywhere?" asked Pent.

"Ah... no," Erk replied as he sat up. "I feel... fine, master."

"Oh. Very good then," Pent smiled.

"Ahh! Master!" Suddenly, Erk began to panic as he realised what his mentor had done. "You have given me half of your magic, haven't you? How could I have made you do such a thing... in the midst of a battle!"

"Erk, you really do bring my ire... How could I do such a thing?" frowned Pent, both in anger and in disappointment. "Why, using all the magic in your body... Don't you know you could've killed yourself!"

"Forgive me... I thought I would cast... one more spell... before I rested..." apologised Erk. "But..."

"Sigh... Louise, Priscilla, could you leave us for a moment?" Nodding, the two women left the room.

"Erk, did I not teach you that the accomplished mage has mastery of his own resources in addition to mastery of the spell?" Pent frowned. "Even after you collapsed one day in Castle Reglay three years ago, you still haven't learnt your lesson. Training to be a mage requires more than staying in your room all the time. And yet, you still continue to push yourself so much just to gain my approval..."

"I..." Erk could only bow his head in shame.

"Look here, Erk." Pent lifted up his student's head, as he flung a Pokéball onto the floor. A pink Pokémon appeared from inside, with a hippo-like face, a red and white collar, as well as a huge shell atop its head with a jewel in the centre. Erk swallowed. "That's..."

"Yes, Erk. It's the same Slowpoke that I had asked you to meditate with after you had collapsed three years ago... except that it's evolved into Slowking," nodded Pent. "Nature, like Pokémon, allows you to commune with the spirits... even the most insignificant of Pokémon can become truly impressive creatures, such as how the apparently dopey Slowpoke evolved into the regal Slowking... That was one of the things I wanted to teach you. You can still do great things if you take the time off to do things you would usually dismiss as a waste of time."

"...I understand, Master Pent," bowed Erk. "...I'm sorry."

"Just don't make that mistake ever again," Pent smiled reassuringly. "I'm now giving you Slowking as an aid in both your study, as well as help you restrain yourself. Take some time tonight to reflect on what I've taught you, and think about other things besides magic... like our red-haired valkryie, for instance?"

"Whaa?" Erk exclaimed as he tried to mask the blush on his face, but Pent had already left the room, smiling.

"So... he knows..." thought the younger sage. "Then... what should I do?"

* * *

In another room... 

"May I come in?" Rath looked up to see Lyn standing in the doorway, and gave her a silent nod.

"Thank you." The plainsgirl walked into the room and sat next to her fellow Sacaen, who was propped against the wall as he lay on his bed. He had bandages wrapped all over his arms and legs.

"Rath... Are you alright?" Lyn asked in a small voice.

"...Shadow had Serra tend to my wounds," Rath replied. "He says that I just need a night's rest and I'll be fine."

"Rath... Forgive me," murmured Lyn, holding his hand in hers. "I've brought you so much trouble. Here today, and a year ago..."

"Lyn, my proud sister of Sacae... I've never for a moment felt that you caused me trouble," reassured Rath. A minute of silence passed as the two Sacaens gazed at each other, before Lyn spoke, "Rath... Tell me the rest of your story, please. Why did you have to leave the tribe?"

"...The tribe diviner saw a bad omen in the stars," explained Rath. "As... the chieftain's son, I had to leave to prevent disaster."

"What disaster?" asked Lyn.

"Can't say... But the diviner did tell me I would know when the time came," Rath frowned. "He said I was born into this land to stop the burning... A dark flame, consuming all... At the time I was less than four, without even the means to survive. I wandered, not knowing right from left. The people of other tribes laughed and ridiculed me... I do not feel the loneliness now, as I did then... but sometimes, I remember." As he gazed out of the window at the night sky, Lyn could feel his fingers tighten slightly around her hand. "...I have never felt so alone."

"I see... that makes sense," Lyn nodded. "When I first met you, I felt like we had something in common... Maybe it was because we shared the experience of being alone."

For the next few minutes, Lyn and Rath held each other by the hand, watching the stars shining brightly. Even their Flying-type Pokémon had taken to the sky for a night flight, and it seemed somewhat heartwarming to see Taillow and Swellow flying alongside each other.

"...Lyn?" Rath broke the silence. "You sure it's alright for you to be here? Florina will be worried if you're away so long..."

"You're right..." murmured Lyn. "But... I don't feel I can leave you... When I'm with you, I feel safe. I can sense your... strength..."

"Lyn!" exclaimed Rath, sharply, as Lyn's other arm snaked across his chest and pulled the plainsgirl towards him in a tight, but gentle embrace.

"Please, Rath..." Lyn whispered, allowing Rath to feel her soft breathing, her beating heart, her radiating blush pressed against his chest. "Let me stay here, just for a while."

"...Fine." Slowly, so as not to inflict pain on his wounds, Rath brought his other arm around Lyn's shoulders, and gently returned the favour.

"As you wish..."

* * *

"Well, it looks like our lady has made her choice," Sain remarked sadly. The two cavaliers had been eavesdropping on the conversation the whole time, and both were hit hard by Lyn's decision. 

"..." Kent could not say anything in response.

"...Kent?" The green cavalier gently nudged his friend. "Are you..."

"I guess we should've seen it coming," muttered Kent. "Rath's saved Lady Lyndis not once, but twice... compared to him, I'm nothing... what was I even thinking..."

"Kent?" Sain turned as the red cavalier began walking back to their room.

"I'm going to be fine," came the cold reply.

But even Kent knew that Sain understood him all too well...

* * *

Onscreen Reapermon: Disappointed? Come back, anytime! ShadowedTactician: HA! Eat my fiery tornado!  
Imppala: Grrrr... Pass the lemon tea, will you?  
ShadowedTactician: Sure. (passes a bottle) You did turn on the anti-abuse defence forcefield, didn't you?  
Imppala: Yep. We should be quite safe here...  
ShadowedTactician: Oh, that reminds... it's time to think of Trainer cards for FE: Lycian League...  
Imppala: (SPPPPPRRRRRT!) WHAAAAAT!  
ShadowedTactician: Oh, no... me and my big, fat mouth...  
Grim: ...Review. 


	32. Chapter 24

ShadowedTactician: An update in less than two weeks... now that's certainly a rarity.  
Imppala: Alright, alright, I get the point... as long as you're not doing cards in place of this...  
ShadowedTactician: Not cards, actually. Remember I'd said I've finished doing FE: Dragon's Gate?  
Imppala: Yes...  
ShadowedTactician: And I'd uploaded my previous project, Kardz Next Door, to a site of my own?  
Imppala: Ye... Oh, no, don't tell me...  
ShadowedTactician: Yep, that's right. The link is available now, for all readers of Pokémon Emblem to view a fifth of the project that actually inspired this crossover to begin with... to be slowly updated over time, of course.  
Imppala: I'm very inclined to tear you to pieces, but seeing that you did update within a fortnight, I'll let you off this time.  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks, bro. I really appreciate that.

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: The URL problem has been resolved, however as of now the link has been changed. Hopefully you got a good enough look at the former site, but in the meantime, do enjoy FE: Dragon's Gate as it is uploaded.

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Me? Kill Rath? Why would I do that? We're talking about a (near) perfect game here! And that means no losing of any characters!  
Imppala: (whispers) The near bit is because he never uses any stat-increasing items.  
ShadowedTactician: Hey!

_Jeanie_  
ShadowedTactician: Alright, it's time I proposed a theory. Strangely logical and logically strange pairings arise from... complementary hair colour.  
Imppala/Grim/Electrike: (incredulously) _...Hair colour?_  
ShadowedTactician: Yup. Which explains Eliwood/Fiora, Kent/Farina, and Priscilla/Heath quite easily.  
Imppala: Oh, really? Then what about Erk/Nino, for instance?  
ShadowedTactician: Er...  
Grim: And Sain/Rebecca?  
ShadowedTactician: Funny you should mention...  
Electrike: And Oswin/Serra?  
ShadowedTactician: ...I give up.

_Frodo007_  
ShadowedTactician: ...Well, how else can you expect their relationship to go? They'll get a double ending by the epilogue, that's for sure. And don't worry, more legendary Pokémon are to come... albeit not for a pretty long, long time.

_Hurricane's Quill_  
ShadowedTactician: A Pokémonised version of Golden Sun? This I gotta see...  
Imppala: ShadowedTactician getting a rival? This I gotta see...

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Thanks, Ruby. And now, on with the chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 24: Four-Fanged Offence/VS Houndoom**

* * *

_Heeding the archsage Athos' advice, Eliwood sets out for Bern, the greatest military force on the continent. The Lycian League has always enjoyed close relations with the kingdom of Bern. Recently however, Desmond, the King of Bern, has begun to flaunt his military strength. Lycian nobles can no longer move freely within Bern's borders. Eliwood and his group enter the country in the guise of simple travellers._

* * *

"...We're in Bern now," declared Eliwood, after the group had travelled several kilometres past the border and arrived at a village. "I wonder what's happened? The village seems so busy," wondered the Pheraen noble. 

"I spoke to some villagers on the way here," piped up Lyn. "They said Prince Zephiel's coming-of-age ceremony is in ten days. There's no helping all the excitement."

"They've no idea what's happening," Hector muttered gruffly. "Carefree fools."

"...Tell me, Hawkeye, do you know the location of the Shrine of Seals?" Eliwood asked the Nabataen berserker.

"I've heard it's north of Bern," answered Hawkeye after some thought. "But the location of the shrine itself is secret. I doubt if anyone outside the royal family knows how to reach it..."

"So, if we want to reach the shrine, we'll have to contact the royal family, is that it?" Lyn asked.

"Without revealing our identities or our motives?" frowned Hector. "There's got to be another way to find where it is."

"...I can provide you with its general location," Pent offered.

"Lord Pent?" Eliwood and the others turned to face the Magic General.

"I'm privy to the highest secrets of military information in Etruria," explained Pent. "When we learned of the shrine's existence, we investigated... However, none of our operatives returned. Bern's defences are formidable."

"So, even if we reached the shrine, we're still likely to be captured?" Hector asked.

"Most likely," Pent nodded grimly. "And if your identities are discovered, Bern will see it as an excuse to invade Lycia."

"That, above all else, must be avoided," remarked Eliwood.

"That's where I come in," smiled the silver-haired sage. "Duty commands that I attend the post-ceremony festivities. However, I will greet the queen privately before the ceremony."

"Privately?" Eliwood was astounded. "You can do that?"

"Queen Hellene was born in Etruria," explained Louise. "She and I are related, albeit a distant relation."

"When we meet, I will discreetly ask about the Shrine of Seals," continued Pent. "Most likely, she won't say much... but anything will help, will it not?"

"But..." The three lords looked amongst each other, hesitant.

"Rest assured, even if I fail, I will not reveal your presence," Pent stated.

"Lord Pent!" exclaimed Eliwood. "That's..."

"If we do not return by tomorrow, return to Lycia and come up with a new plan," instructed the Etrurian lord. "Understood?"

"...If you fail, what will become of you?" Eliwood asked worriedly.

"Everything will work out," smiled Pent. "It wouldn't be a bad life. Abandoning my position... living on the run with Louise..."

"If I'm with you, my Lord Pent, I care not where we go," Louise murmured as she held Pent's arm affectionately.

"I pray for your success," said Hector firmly, placing a hand on Pent's shoulder.

"Please do! Let us proceed, Louise." With a wave of his cape, the two Etrurians began to run into the distance.

"Come back safely! We'll be waiting for you!" called Lyn.

* * *

"...Pent! Hold on!" Startled, Pent and Louise turned around to see Hawkeye chasing after them. 

"What is it, Hawkeye?" Pent asked.

"I was holding this for the master," explained Hawkeye, revealing a small item in the middle of his right palm. It was a brown metal emblem with a symbol in the middle of a dark red circle.

"It's a... Heaven seal!" exclaimed Pent.

"Mm..." Hawkeye nodded. "There are only three in existence."

"What is Archsage Athos' plan?" asked the sage.

"I'm to give it to them when the time is right," frowned the berserker. "I... I might not know the right time when it comes, so I want you to take care of it."

"I see." Pent nodded as he pocketed the item. "Thank you, but what if we do not return?"

"You will," Hawkeye stated firmly. "You and Louise... without fail."

"...I understand," smiled Pent.

"Lord Hawkeye, we... we will most certainly return," promised Louise before she and Pent ran off again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the town square... 

"Well, if it isn't Nino," smirked a burly hero as a young green-haired mage ran towards him. He was not alone, however; a swordmaster with a sleek build was standing nearby.

"Yeah! Lloyd! Linus!" replied Nino happily. "What is it? Are you working?"

"I suppose we are," smiled the swordsmaster, who was in fact Lloyd Reed, one of the Four Fangs.

"How about you?" asked Linus, the younger of the Reed brothers. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I have a job to do, too! I'm carrying messages for Mother, so I have to do my best!" Nino answered gaily as she turned to leave. "See! Let's do something when your job is finished."

"...She's a good lass," Lloyd remarked when Nino was out of earshot.

"Yes," Linus nodded with a hint of a sigh in his voice. "Hard to believe she's that woman's child."

At the same time...

"This waiting is hard," frowned Eliwood. Every member of his group was loitering around the village gates with nothing to do but anticipate the return of Pent and Louise. "There must be something we can do..."

"I know what you mean, but we have to lay low..." sighed Hector.

"Why don't we try and gather some information on the Black Fang?" suggested Legault.

"Hm?" turned Lyn. "Information?"

"Yes. Black Fang's headquarters are here in Bern," Legault explained. "The location was never disclosed to me, though... The Black Fang is so much different than it once was, so any information we could gain would be beneficial."

"That's a good idea," Eliwood agreed. "Thanks, Legault."

"Think nothing of it," grinned the ex-Hurricane.

"What do you think, you two?" The Pheraen lordling asked his tactician pair.

"Well, it's certainly better than hanging around here with nothing to do," smirked Imppala. "We could find out more about them and come up with a strategy to defeat them."

"Also, we could try and confirm the Black Fang's allegiance with Nergal," agreed Shadow. "But we can't do that unless we do some investigating."

"...You're right. Any information we find would be a starting place," nodded Eliwood. "Then it's settled. Let's get started," he called to the others. "Let's split up and go. Try to blend in, everyone."

"We'd better be careful," Hector added.

"Especially you, Hector," Lyn smirked as she nudged Hector in the ribs.

"What!" The Ostian lordling turned to see the plainsgirl dashing into the town. "Why... that's... c'mere!" he growled, more playfully than angrily.

"Those two..." Eliwood shook his head as he watched the pair run away. "I can't tell if they're friends or not."

"Tee hee..." giggled Ninian.

"Is something funny, Ninian?" asked Eliwood.

"It's just... Listen to you grumble, Lord Eliwood!" Ninian chuckled. "You sound like you're their chaperon!"

"Really?" Eliwood smirked. "Is that what it sounds like to you?"

"Uh-huh," nodded the dancer, still smiling.

"That's great..." sighed Eliwood as he threw up his hands in mock exasperation.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Ninian.

"...I like it when you laugh," Eliwood smiled suddenly.

"Excuse me?" the dancer asked.

"Oh, nothing. Come on! Let's go!" said Eliwood, holding Ninian by the hand and running into town.

* * *

"Hey, Lyn! Will you stop?" Hector panted, trying to catch up with Lyn. "We're leaving Eliwood behind!" 

"So? We don't want to be in the way, do we?" Lyn replied as she turned around.

"Huh?" frowned Hector, pausing to scratch his head in wonder. "In the way?"

"...Tee hee hee... You mean to tell me you don't see it?" smirked Lyn. "Anyway, it's more important that we start gathering information."

"I guess this means we'll be going on our separate ways then," Hector muttered. "I'll go this way."

"Alright then," Lyn nodded. "Hector... be careful."

"Mm. You too," replied Hector.

* * *

However, even as the three lords cautiously moved around the town, they could not escape the watchful eyes and silent observation of the Reed brothers... 

"Hmmm... Can it really be them?" mused Lloyd. "I thought they were in Nabata!"

"What does it matter where they've been?" smirked Linus. "We've found them, so let's take care of them."

"I guess you're right... Yet the timing's not good. Attacking them while they're in town is against our creed," Lloyd frowned after some thought. "I'll go and tell Father first. Linus, you stay here and watch them."

"Why don't you and I finished them now?" Linus argued.

"We can't! You have to be patient!" insisted Lloyd. "All you need to do is to watch where they go. Understand?"

"Alright," muttered Linus as Lloyd departed. "...Hmmm... Even so, I can't ignore game when it's nibbling on my line," smirked the hero once Lloyd was far away. "Hey! Igor!" he shouted.

"What is it, Linus?" asked a blue-haired myrmidon that came running.

"We're going hunting!" Linus announced, pointing to the figures of Eliwood, Hector and Lyn. "We'll taunt them and pull them to the centre of the town."

"Hold on a minute," smirked Igor. "You're not really going to ignore Lloyd's orders, are you?"

"...He doesn't want the villagers harmed. That's what he said, right?" the hero replied. "So we make sure they're not. Get the others to usher the villagers out of the town square."

"I understand, but..." Igor frowned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, Igor! We want to show my brother we can do this, right?" grinned Linus. "I'm counting on you!"

"But... but... Grrrr!" grumbled Igor as Linus took his leave. "You just never, ever listen to anyone!"

* * *

As the other Black Fang members began to gather, Igor himself confronted Eliwood. 

"...You are Eliwood?" questioned the myrmidon.

"Who... ah, you're Black Fang?" realised the Pheraen lordling.

"That's right," smirked Igor. "You have the honour of dying at the hands of the Four Fangs. Our commander is Linus, the Mad Dog."

"Eliwood!" shouted Hector as he came running. "Is that the enemy?"

"Yes. Let's meet his challenge!" Eliwood declared.

"...Come," Igor grinned darkly, snapping his fingers once. Instantly, swarms of mercenaries and pirates flooded in from their hiding places, allowing the myrmidon to blend back into the surroundings, leaving only his scary remark lingering in the air.

"You'll get your throats ripped out..."

* * *

"Oh... I'm not sure what to do. The enemy is so very strong," Nils nearly exclaimed as he carried out his augury with Xatu. "One is a fallen hero... a potent adversary. You must be careful," he warned. "To survive this trial, you will need lances, bows, and strong magical attacks. As for items, take pure water and a Barrier staff. Swordreavers should come in handy, too... hm?" The bard suddenly frowned, "Some... something else. You'll be meeting... not one, but two people." 

"..._Two_ people?" Shadow smirked. "This oughta be interesting..."

"One is very powerful... with an axe. He may aid you. Send an envoy who smells of the sea to treat with him," advised Nils. "You'll also meet someone else... a friend of Lady Lyn, perhaps?... That's it," finished the bard as he opened his eyes.

"A friend of Lady Lyn..." repeated the green tactician. "Who do you suppose it could be, Imppala?"

"No idea. And to think _I'm_ the one who spent six months in her army," Imppala shrugged. "I'm more concerned about that 'Linus the Mad Dog'... Legault?"

"Hmmm, Linus..." Legault frowned. "He's one of the Four Fangs, meaning the four most powerful fighters in the Black Fang. But maybe if I talk to him, I might be able to halt the attack."

"In any case we must be prepared for combat," stated Shadow. "Unless I'm mistaken, Linus is that hero on the other side of town," he pointed. "If we want to get to him, we'll at least have to plow our way through half his available army."

"Not too hard. I got it all figured out," grinned Imppala. "We'll get someone to save the village to the east, Wil and Rebecca to man the ballistae, and the rest of the army to match the enemy blade for blade."

"Hey! What about me!" shrieked a male voice from behind.

"Er... and we'll get someone to guard Merlinus," finished the tactician in red.

"What about the 'envoy that smells of the sea' thing?" Shadow asked.

"That's definitely Dart!" piped up Wil. "Rebecca and I sleep in the same tent with him, so we should know!"

"Oi! Stow it, Wil!" snapped the pirate as everyone began to laugh.

"That reminds me," Imppala remarked, making his way to Dart. "I think it's time you used this."

"Eh?" Dart opened his hand to have a small aquamarine shield dropped into his palm.

"It's the ocean seal that Legault found in the desert," explained Imppala. "Since you're being sent out deep into enemy lines, I figured this might come in handy."

"Alright!" At once, the pirate released his Corphish from its Pokéball as he raised the blue-green emblem. "Ocean seal!" he declared.

Immediately, the rest of the team stepped back and covered their eyes as Dart and Corphish were surrounded by the familiar flashes of light, change overcoming their bodies. When everyone else could finally look, a horned helmet sat atop Dart's head, and his well-toned, muscular chest was exposed for all to see. What was left on his upper body was a shoulder guard and metal plates shielding his arm and hand. Besides new metallic shoes, he was otherwise unaffected by the promotional item. Corphish, on the other hand, had evolved into the Rogue Pokémon the team had fought not long ago, and now stood almost as tall as its master.

"Alright!" Imppala called with a clap of his hands. "If there are no questions, we'll move out... now!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, three separate people had their own agendas with regards to the upcoming battle... 

"Grrrr! Not again!" growled a general in the northern part of town. He was wearing silver armour and wielding a silver lance, while a round creature stood beside him. Its globe-shaped body was like a ball consisting of at least ten huge rocks cemented together, with a head and four limbs protruding outwards.

"This is the seventy-fifth time!" The general was shouting, "I could have _sworn_ Caelin was in this direction! Grrr... Eh?" He put his hand to his forehead, looking into the distance. "...Is this a sneak attack?" he wondered aloud, seeing the black-robed fighters rush out.

"Oi! You cowards!" he yelled, waving his lance. "If you're not afraid to die, c'mere and face my lance! My name is Wallace, boldest knight in all of Caelin! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!... Wherever that is..."

"Gol! Golem!" nodded the Rock Pokémon beside him. Meanwhile...

"What's all this?" mused a magenta-haired warrior on the eastern side of the village. He was accompanied by a blue Pokémon that had huge crests above its orange eyes, similarly-coloured spikes on its cheeks, orange shields on its arms and legs, as well as a gigantic black fin for a tail.

"It looks like a skirmish... but which side is in the right?" the warrior muttered. "I cannot tell... not much I can do," he shrugged. "I guess I'll slip in on this end."

At the same time...

"Let's see... I'm sure this is the place, but... I guess he's not here yet," murmured Nino as she stood outside one of the houses. Going through the door, she sat down on a wooden chair and looked around the simply furnished, yet cosy room.

"Hmm! Beautiful weather," Nino remarked happily. "It's perfect for taking on evildoers! Yet here I am again, running errands... I wish I was more worthy, so that I could help out in battle," she lamented. Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared before her without warning.

"Waah!" shrieked the young mage, before she realised who it was. "Don't... don't scare me like that, Jaffar," trembled Nino. "What's wrong? You're never late for anything..."

"...My last job took longer than expected," muttered the Angel of Death.

"What? There are things that can slow you down?" Nino exclaimed, astonished. "I would never have expected that."

"...If you've my next mission, let me hear it," Jaffar replied coldly.

"Oh, right. Mother gave this to me... Huh?" Nino looked at Jaffar closely to notice his clothes drenched in patches of dark red liquid, which was still dripping down his arm. "Oh! Wha-what happened? You're covered in blood!"

"...It's a scratch," hissed Jaffar. "Pay it no heed..."

"Scratches don't bleed like that! Let me see!" Rushing over, Nino lifted up Jaffar's hood to reveal a deep gash. "Ah..."

"Forget it," Jaffar whispered weakly. "Next target... hurry... urgh..."

"Jaffar!" screamed Nino as the assassin simply collapsed at her feet. "Come on, wake... wake up!" Frantically she tried to rouse Jaffar, only to leave a growing red puddle on the floor. "Oh... what should I do?" she groaned.

* * *

"Ivysaur!" declared Lyn. "Razor Leaf attack, go!" 

"Saur!" roared the Seed Pokémon, firing a series of sharp leaves that sliced through the air in a fashion not unlike the plainsgirl's sword slashes. Scores of screaming pirates fell at her Pokémon's assault, revealing two figures both as bald as eggs.

"Hm? Oho!" grinned the human figure. "Lady Lyndis! Well met!"

"Sir Wallace?" Lyn exclaimed as she dashed over to the general. "Where have you been all this time? After you helped me last year, you vanished without a word... and now I find you in Bern. What has brought you here?"

"Nothing really. Some minor business," Wallace smirked. "More importantly, milady, you appear to be in the middle of a skirmish..."

"Yes," nodded Lyn. "I've been..."

"You can tell me the whys and wherefores later. For now," smiled the general as he swung his lance, "let my strength be your own to command."

"Sir Wallace... are you sure?" asked the plainsgirl.

"You are Lady Lyndis of Caelin! Anything for you. I, General Wallace, will lay low every foe you face! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Pointing to some incoming mercenaries, Wallace issued a quick order, "Use Rollout, Golem!"

"GOL!" The Megaton Pokémon took a running jump before curling into a huge ball, sending the swordsmen running frantically back the way they came. Meanwhile...

"Alright! So where's this powerful guy with an axe I'm supposed to treat?" muttered Dart as he and Crawdaunt sauntered around, occasionally decapacitating any Black Fang member that happened to come their way. "Eh?" The berserker stopped as his eye caught sight of a warrior not donning the familiar dark robes the enemy wore. "...Hey, you!"

"...What? An enemy!" The warrior with magenta hair exclaimed. "Swampert, Mega Punch!"

"...! Crawdaunt, Crabhammer!" Dart responded.

**CLANG!** Fist met pincer and killer axe met killer axe as the two person-Pokémon pairs met in the middle of the street. It would have remained as a deadlock had Dart not made the first comment.

"Wait a minute," frowned Dart as he struggled to push forward, "I've seen you before."

"What?" growled the warrior. "Do you think you can just come up and start..."

"Ah, I know!" Dart grinned. "You're that guy who worked for Belger... Geitz!"

"Dart! Is that you?" Geitz gasped as the two lowered their axes. "What are you doing here?"

"I like to raise some trouble on land every now and then," smirked the berserker. "How about you? What are you doing? Working for your father?"

"Don't mention the old man!" snarled Geitz. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm no part of that family anymore!"

"Well then... what _are_ you doing here?" asked Dart.

"Nothing... I was wandering about when this battle erupted," shrugged the warrior. "...Say, Dart, do you think I could join up with you?"

"Huh?" Dart scratched his head. "Of all the stupid..."

"You're 'raising trouble', right?" Geitz smirked. "So, let me in on the action."

"It's fine by me. We're up against a pretty tough bunch, though," warned Dart.

"I've nothing else to do. I'll fight 'til I get bored!" grinned Geitz, swinging his axe.

"Let's go then," Dart nodded. "Crawdaunt!"

"Swampert!" Geitz declared.

"Water Pulse!" At the command, the two huge Water Pokémon let fly a combined shockwave of water at a swarm of wyvern knights.

* * *

"Ungh!" grunted Eliwood, driving his rapier through a pirate, as Charmeleon slashed away at an attacking mercenary. 

"Lord Eliwood... are you alright?" asked Ninian.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Ninian," Eliwood breathed. "...I forgot to tell you personally, your performance back in Lycia was most astounding."

"Thank you, Lord Eliwood," Ninian bowed.

"...In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink and dance," recalled Eliwood.

"That sounds like fun!" commented Ninian.

"You should come, too, Ninian," Eliwood smiled. "After seeing your truly beautiful dancing, I think everyone back home would be happy to see it. My mother, too, loves dancing, you know," sighed the redhead lordling. "At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until the dawn... Ah..."

"..." Ninian remained silent as she heard Eliwood mention Lord Elbert again.

"...Forgive me," apologised Eliwood. "You... must think of my father often enough."

"No... it's alright," replied Ninian hurriedly. "I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood..."

"Ninian... remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault," Eliwood reminded her in a serious tone. "You shouldn't blame yourself. Not at all."

"But, Lord Eliwood... y-you're wrong," Ninian trembled. "You don't know everything that... I... I have been deceiving you..."

"Deceiving? What do you mean?" asked Eliwood, concerned.

"...I... I'm sorry..." mumbled Ninian, burying herself in her lord's arms, sniffling.

"Ninian, don't cry," Eliwood coaxed. Although he could tell that something was wrong, he felt that he wasn't in the position now to ask what it was. "I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you so sad."

As Eliwood gently held Ninian in his arms, a vermillion-haired knight watched on, mixed emotions going through his mind. It was only natural, of course. Kent only had his heart broken the day before, so seeing another trusted unit in love with her lord wasn't the most comfortable thing for him to see at the moment.

Looking around, Kent begin to observe his surroundings. Not a single minute did Rebecca and Wil spend without winking at each other while firing bolt after bolt from the ballistae. Priscilla would take a few seconds between healing just to gaze at Erk in the distance and sigh contentedly, much to Serra's unseen annoyance. And now, even Lord Eliwood...

Kent frowned. It wasn't like him to peer into the private lives of his battlemates, but his sense of duty was ringing non-stop. How could, he reasoned, his comrades possibly focus on the battle at hand, when they seemed more concerned about each other's safety? Then again, maybe he was just suffering from disappointment combined with envy, after seeing Lady Lyn with Rath...

The cavalier shook his head. Jealousy or not, it was certainly an issue that had to be looked into. And there was only one other person he felt he could discuss it with...

"Fiora!" called Kent, hailing the pegasus knight up high above. "I must speak to you..."

"Kent, what a coincidence," remarked Fiora as she touched down. "I was just looking for you."

"Actually, it's about this army," Kent continued as he scratched his head. "Do you ever feel that some people here lack... er... proper moral grounding?"

"Yes, the same thought has occurred to me," Fiora nodded. "As a hired lance, I thought it not my place to speak."

"Camaraderie in the field is one thing... But the men and women in the camp are altogether too... intimate," remarked Kent, allowing some time for word choice.

"Indeed," agreed Fiora. "Their minds are not focused on their duties... In fact, I just saw Florina practicing a confession speech with Huey in the stables last night... to Lord Hector, no less."

"Lord Hector?" Kent nearly fell off Stantler in shock. He'd thought that the problem was bad enough, but... Florina in love with Hector?

"Anyway... I have decided to seek the counsel of Shadow and Imppala in this matter," went on the red cavalier, once he had regained his composure. Now that the three lords all had a possibly existing love interest, he thought, it'd be futile discussing such a matter with them. "Perhaps, since they are in charge of giving out commands, they could issue some order limitng... interactions between the sexes."

"That's a good idea," Fiora smiled. "It would be the best way to ensure the proper conduct of all."

"Of course, we would still need to iron out the details of such an order..." Kent added after some consideration. "I hope you would not mind lending me your assistance?"

"Oh, but of course," nodded the Ilian knight. "It might be difficult to find time to discuss this on the battlefield. Perhaps later, when we can be alone..."

"Yes, of course. I would be truly grateful to have the company of a morally pure individual like yourself," thanked Kent.

"Indeed. I feel exactly the same," replied Fiora, as she took to the skies once again. Kent proceed to charge at some incoming enemies, leaving the spot which he stood on, as if the conversation had never taken place.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow!" Imppala called, clutching an earth seal as he ran into the middle of town. "How's your side?" 

"Going alright," Shadow responded, meeting his counterpart in the village square. "I got an Orion's bolt from a village to the northwest and everything seems to be progressing nicely. However," the green tactician motioned to his friend to come closer, "Sain told me that he heard Fiora and Kent..."

"...Are planning to prevent the men and women from being around each other so much?" smirked Imppala. "Got that one off Serra; she seemed practically _incensed_ when she told me."

"Sain looked as if he was going to have a heart attack," chuckled Shadow. "But seriously, do you think we can afford to have such a plan?"

"No chance," answered the red tactician. "Seriously, if Kent had been paying attention, he'd have noticed that there's more or less two men for every woman. And anyway, if he'd been paying even closer attention, he'd also notice how the existing unit pairs have improved over time."

"Exactly. Being in such relationships actually help them progress and gradually become better," agreed his friend. "It's not just a matter of lovey-doveyness... Ick," he shuddered as the thought of Pent and Louise's continuous sweet murmurings entered his mind.

"Yeah... But seriously... Lord Hector and Florina? Serra was _livid_," Imppala grinned. "She was expecting Lady Lyn to hook up with him."

"So... what do we do about Kent and Fiora?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing. From what I can tell, they're already getting pretty close themselves. We'll just need to allow time to take its course," shrugged Imppala.

"Alright. We'll just deal with the northern part of town and see what else we've missed," affirmed Shadow.

"Agreed. Meet you at northeast!" nodded Imppala. The two tacticians then immediately set off to separate houses.

"I will repeat it as often as necessary, Lord Murdock!" someone was shouting. Shadow crept closer to the house where an argument seemed to be originating from. "If we let the king's tyranny continue, Bern will..."

"Hold your tongue," ordered another voice, which Shadow assumed belonged to the man called Murdock. "Be still." The green tactician then heard footsteps as Murdock walked towards the window. "Is someone there?" he called.

"Ah!" Having been discovered, Shadow quickly tumbled from the bushes he was hiding in and ran away. Meanwhile...

"...Stop right there," instructed a figure cloaked in black, standing in front of the village Imppala was visiting.

"...Who?" began Imppala. "You're..."

"No need for alarm," the figure spoke. "For reasons of my own, I wear the garb of the Black Fang, but I'm a loyal citizen of Lycia, and I am not your enemy."

"Oh..." Imppala heaved a sigh of relief. "So... does that mean I'm not dead?"

"A woman now leads the Black Fang by the nose. When you at last confront her, use this staff," continued the figure, as he passed Imppala a staff with a huge red jewel on top. "This woman is the ringleader you speak. Her name is Sonia. Do not forget. Sonia."

"...Hey, wait!" shouted Imppala, but the figure had vanished into the village.

* * *

"Icy Wind!" shouted Legault, as Sneasel sent several Black Fang members flying into the lake with its blizzard-generating slashes. "Ha!" he yelled, swiftly disabling and knocking out a pair of heroes. "That should keep them quiet for a while," he thought. "And now..." Dashing quickly, Legault confronted the Mad Dog, Linus himself. 

"Hello... Linus," he greeted.

"...Legault?" The hero stared on in disbelief. "What are you..."

"Linus, listen." Legault stated, "We need to talk..."

"There's no need for words!" snarled Linus. "All I see is that you're on the enemy's side! No wonder we couldn't find you at the Dragon's Gate!"

"Linus, please..." protested Legault.

"Save your words!" Linus growled as he drew out his silver blade. "Haaaa!"

"Sneasel! Block him with your Metal Claw!" Legault cried.

"Sneasel!" The Sharp Claw Pokémon lunged, matching the hero's frenzied slashes with its metallic paws.

"Heh! Acting all defensive because you know you can't defeat me, eh?" smirked Linus. "Enough stalling! Eat this!" he shouted, throwing out a Pokéball from behind his shield. Out emerged a fearsome looking black canine, with a vermillion muzzle and chest. Its significant features were the white horns that raked back sharply, as well as its matching ankle rings, three ridges across its back and necklace with a skull. A pointy prehensile tail completed its menacing image.

"Toxic Fireball!" commanded the Mad Dog.

"Houn..." Raising its head, the Darkness Pokémon began to generate a fireball at the tip of its open mouth, that began to grow exponentially with each passing moment. Two seconds later, the fireball had grown three times larger than the Pokémon's head.

"DOOOM!" it howled, releasing the huge fireball at Sneasel and Legault, causing a massive explosion of heat energy and splatters of burning toxin all around.

"Selll!" cried Sneasel as it was thrown back by the powerful attack.

"URGH!" grunted Legault as Sneasel landed in his chest. Its body was badly burned, and bits of his thief's outfit were beginning to melt from the deadly poison.

"Legault!" called Eliwood as he came running. He was flanked by Hector, Lyn and the two tacticians. "Are you alright?"

"...Hey!" Linus pointed at the Pheraen redhead. "You're Eliwood, right?"

"...Are you the leader of this group?" Eliwood asked.

"I am!" answered Linus.

"Then I've a question for you," stated Eliwood. "I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal?"

"...Nergal? Oh, that eerie man Sonia introduced my father to," Linus shrugged. "This has nothing to do with him. I merely complete the missions given to me!"

"And you never question the justness of your missions?" Eliwood frowned.

"Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes!" retorted the hero.

"Yet, the..." began Eliwood, but Linus cut him off.

"Will you stop yammering!" he snapped. "I don't need my brother to finish you off. I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang!"

"Wait!" Eliwood yelled, in a last-ditch attempt to establish some discussion.

"Pray. I'll give you that much time. All the evil you've done up to now... repent it, and sleep." The Mad Dog stated in a cold, solemn voice, "Houndoom, Toxic Fireball!"

"DOOOOOOOM!" Houndoom bellowed, as it launched a larger fireball at the group.

"Wartortle! Rapid Spin and Protect!" Hector quickly commanded. The Turtle Pokémon leapt into the air and began to generate a force field while spinning around; the shield being expanded outward by the swift spinning motion. The barrier was large enough to cover the whole group and prevent direct damage, but not enough to stop the shockwaves of the attack from buffeting everyone backwards.

"What was _that?_" exclaimed Imppala. "I've never seen an attack like that before!"

"It's Mad Dog Linus' signature attack!" Legault muttered through gritted teeth. "The Four Fangs each have a special combination technique their Pokémon can use. Linus' Houndoom's _Toxic Fireball_ is basically a combination of _Sludge Bomb_ and _Flamethrower_!"

"...That makes sense!" Shadow nodded. "Houndoom's flame is said to be a volatile poison that ignites when it contacts air! It should be able to accumulate both poison and fire in one attack and create an explosion!"

"We'll need to be extra careful too," Imppala added seriously. "It's also said that the burning pain from Houndoom's flames will never go away. We won't be able to take on Linus hand-to-hand with that Houndoom of his still active!"

"We'll be fine!" grunted Hector. "Get Legault to a healer, now! Wartortle and I will handle this knave!"

"Alright!" Immediately, Shadow dragged the weakened thief off from the battlefield. "Wartortle, Surf!" shouted the Ostian noble.

"Torrr!" Using its hydrokinetic powers, Wartortle generated a powerful wave from the nearby lake that crashed towards Houndoom with incredible force.

"Ya!" Linus leapt in front of Houndoom, kneeling down with his shield held in front of him. "Fire Spin, Houndoom!" ordered Linus, as the water came rushing.

"Hoooou!" Throwing its head all the way back, the Darkness Pokémon blasted a tornado of flame upwards that fell around it and Linus, engulfing themselves in a fiery vortex. As the water swirled around Houndoom, the flame pillar protected the two from the aquatic attack.

"It's using Fire Spin as a defence mechanism by using the fire to block out the water!" exclaimed Imppala.

"I'm not done yet!" Hector growled. "Focus Punch!"

"Tortle!" Jumping into the currents, Wartortle swam towards the pillar of fire, its right fist brimming with energy. As it neared the Fire Spin vortex, it raised its fist, and...

"Crunch attack!" Without warning, Houndoom jumped out from its burning tornado, catching Wartortle's fist in its mouth. "TOR!" cried the Water-type in pain.

"_Focus Punch_ is a powerful move but can't be executed if the target strikes back," Imppala frowned. "And now Houndoom's got the advantage!"

"Dooooom!" As expected, Houndoom released another of its explosive Toxic Fireball attacks, easily flinging Wartortle over the horizon.

"Blast it! Wartortle, return!" Cursing, Hector withdrew his Pokémon before it fell to certain death.

"We'll have to try attacking it from above! Swellow!" Lyn ordered. "Get Ivysaur up there!"

"Swellow!" Picking up its fellow Pokémon in its talons, the Swallow took to the skies right above Houndoom. "Ivysaur, use Sweet Scent!"

"Saur!" From the flower on the back of its body, Ivysaur released a soothing smell that wafted down to Houndoom and Linus. "Now follow with Sleep Powder!"

"Houndoom! Counter with your Flamethrower!" Linus hollered. Several bursts of flame immediately erupted from Houndoom's muzzle, instantly scorching all the powder Ivysaur was producing.

"Swellow!" Desperately, the Flying-type Pokémon tried to dodge the Flamethrowers, but still managed to get struck hard on its left wing.

"Ah! Swellow!" gasped Lyn as her Pokémon took a crash landing. Swellow was out of action, whereas Ivysaur was relatively unharmed.

"Haaa!" Sensing an opening, Linus the Mad Dog resumed his assaulting.

"Gyaa! Charmeleon, Magmar!" In a defensive manouvre, Eliwood deployed his two Fire-types. While Charmeleon countered Linus' slashes with its claws, Magmar had a Flamethrower competition with Houndoom.

"What do we do now? Even Lyn's aerial assaults didn't work!" Eliwood whispered.

"True... but she's on the right track! If we're going to take out that Houndoom, we'll have to disable it first!" responded Imppala. "And I think I know how we can pull it off..."

"Hungh!" With one quick slash, Linus knocked Charmeleon off its feet. "Toxic Fireball!"

"Magmar, Confuse Ray!" yelled Eliwood.

"Mar!" Instantly the Spitfire Pokémon stopped its flame blasts and shot a sinister glare at Houndoom. The Darkness Pokémon reeled backwards; its head reeling from the confusion.

"Huh?" Linus turned around, "What the..."

"That's got him! Now, Lyn!" Imppala cheered.

"Ivysaur, Vine Whip!" Lyn commanded. A pair of vines flew out from under Ivysaur's leaves and securely fastened themselves around Houndoom's muzzle. "Doom?" sweatdropped the darkness dog.

"If Houndoom can't open its mouth, it can't attack at all!" smirked Imppala.

"Saur! Saur! Saur! Saur!" As everyone watched on, Ivysaur began to fling Houndoom about in assorted directions, each time sending it crashing onto the ground. "SAUR!"

"UGH!" grunted Linus as one final fling thrust his Pokémon right into his chest. Before he could get up, he saw Houndoom sprawled on top of him with its belly facing the air, and its mouth wide open, complete with fireball. "Oh, no..."

"DOOOOOM!" With its own attack trapped within itself for so long, Houndoom's body practically erupted with flame as the gigantic fireball exploded upwards, knocking itself Linus flat out on the ground and creating a rain of toxic splatters.

"Urrg... rr..." Weakly, the Mad Dog tried to stand up, to see the tip of Eliwood's rapier at his neck. "...I... I lost..." he murmured.

"...Are you well?" Eliwood asked, kneeling down to help Linus up. Most of the hero's armour had been badly scorched, if not melted by Houndoom's corrosive poison.

"My brother tried to warn me..." Linus smirked. "You're strong... Too strong. But... I will not die so easily!"

"What!" Before Eliwood could react, Linus had darted behind him and trapped him in an armlock. His other arm held a small dagger which he held to Eliwood's throat. "You'll go with me!" growled Linus.

"Eliwood!" yelled Hector.

"...Do as you must," murmured Eliwood.

"Huh?" Linus was taken aback by Eliwood's reaction, as was everyone else. "...What did you..."

"...I noticed something during the battle. You did your best to keep the villagers clear of the fighting," Eliwood remarked softly.

"Of course. They've nothing to do with this. You are our target, not them," Linus responded.

"You are not evil. The Black Fang fights with honour..." sighed Eliwood. "So why is it that we are enemies?"

"It... It's your fault! You're evil!... Bah!" Releasing his grip on his target, Linus flung his dagger onto the ground in frustration. "None of this makes sense! Sonia told Father you were a band of criminals. Father agreed, and I obeyed, but..."

"Sonia?" The dreaded five-lettered name rang a bell in Eliwood's mind. "Isn't that..."

"...I'm going to withdraw for the moment," declared Linus as he returned Houndoom to its Pokéball and began to leave. "I'll be back when all this is straightened out."

* * *

"That was close," Hector remarked later that afternoon, once the group had regathered outside town. 

"Forgive me," Eliwood apologised. "I wanted to speak with him at least once."

"Don't worry, it's fine," assured Lyn. "After all, we learned a little something about our opponent."

"The Black Fang seems to have some honour after all," nodded Eliwood. "Perhaps they really are just being used by Nergal. We should talk to their head, Brendan Reed..."

"Perhaps we can resolve this without any more fighting," Lyn ventured.

"I don't like the idea," frowned Hector. "Sounds like a terrible plan."

"Hector?" Eliwood stared at his friend's sudden outburst.

"Let's get back to camp," suggested the Ostian noble, reverting to his normal self. "We might have some word from Pent and the others."

"I wonder what that was all about," frowned the plainsgirl. Eliwood said nothing, feeling that he knew only too well. Meanwhile...

"...I've got to talk to my brother," Linus was saying to himself in the southern outskirts of town. "I'm not sure it's wise to trust that woman... _Eh?_" All of a sudden, the Mad Dog fell to his knees, feeling as if his very life force was being drained.

"Uhh... How..." Stumbling, the hero looked backwards to see who had assaulted him. A woman stood in front of the hero, with features not unlike Sonia's: pale skin, ebony hair, glittering golden eyes. "You..." he stammered. "I never felt you... nothing..."

"...Mad Dog Linus. Such wonderful quintessence," whispered the woman, who then proceeded to vanish into thin air.

"...Ack!" Clutching his side, Linus fell to the ground; his injuries and drained life force too much for his body to handle.

"...Curses... I've blundered..." he whispered, practically gasping for breath. "Brother... I'm sorry..."

* * *

"..." Wordlessly, Jaffar opened his eyes, trying to remember where he was and what was he supposed to be doing. He had to meet a green-haired mage in the village to receive instructions on his next mission, was he not? He also remembered that he had suffered a severe wound during his last mission, and was bleeding profusely. He even collapsed within these very walls. At this point the Angel of Death frowned. Why then, he thought, am I still ali... 

"Are you awake? Thank goodness," breathed Nino. Jaffar blinked, then sat up abruptly. "You..." whispered Jaffar. "I know you..."

"Uh-huh. We've met many times," Nino explained, still smiling brightly. "I don't think I've told you my name, though. I'm Nino, Sonia's daughter!"

"What are you doing?" Jaffar hissed.

"Huh?" stared Nino. She clearly did not know what the assassin was talking about.

"Have you forgotten the law of the Fang? 'Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong'," reminded Jaffar coldly. "I was unconscious and alone outside of our safe halls. You should have obeyed the law... Killed me, then fled. Yet you didn't. Why?"

"Bu-But... Letting a comrade die? I couldn't do that!" Nino protested.

"Don't be a fool!" Jaffar scolded, then stopped when he saw that the girl was on the verge of crying. "Tsk..." he muttered, as he tried to get up.

"Don't move! Here, lean on me!" instructed the mage, slipping Jaffar's arm across her shoulders.

"Don't... touch..." The Angel of Death tried to protest, but he felt his energy leaving him.

"Please don't move," begged Nino. "So much blood... you're bleeding again. What do I do? It won't stop..."

"..." Jaffar could do nothing as he realised he was slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Please... don't die." Nino pleaded. "You mustn't die..."

* * *

Outside town, a swordsmaster watched over the corpse of Linus, the Mad Dog. 

"...Linus, you fool. After all I told you..." muttered Lloyd through clenched teeth. "...Wait for me. I'll be joining you soon enough. And I'll bring you their corpses as a gift..."

"Arrrr..." growled the towering red canine Pokémon next to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Bern Manse... 

"Your Royal Highness, His Majesty the King has arrived," said a soldier to a regally dressed lady with long, braided yellow hair. He quickly left the room as a stern-looking man entered; none other than King Desmond of Bern himself. "Where's Zephiel?" he asked gruffly.

"Your Majesty... 'Tis a pleasure to see you," curtsied Lady Hellene. "What a glorious day that sees you grace us with your presence."

"...Enough. Call the boy!" ordered Desmond.

"Your son is practicing his falconry," Hellene replied.

"You knew I was coming, and yet you sent him away," Desmond huffed. "Hmph. As crafty as ever, woman. Very well, you will have to do. It's ten days until the boy's coming-of-age ceremony. I would speak of it."

"At last... Once the ceremony ends, our son, so long lingering in the shadows, will be received by all as the legitimate heir to your throne," simpered Hellene with an almost gleeful tone. "Do you know how he has longed for this day?"

"Cease your complaints," snapped Desmond. "You and Zephiel, queen and heir of Bern, have never wanted for anything."

"We are here in this manse, while you live in the palace with that... woman," Hellene spat out the last word like a disgusting taste in her mouth. "You must be so disappointed that she bore you not a prince but a princess."

"Hellene! You go too far!" Desmond roared.

"My child, who through me carries the noble blood of Etruria in his veins, will in ten days be named as the right-born heir to the throne. Ha ha ha!" Hellene crowed triumphantly, "No matter how you may dote on her, your illegitimate daughter, Guinivere, is destined to be nothing more than a baseborn shadow... It is my son who shall reign in Bern! My son, Zephiel! Ha ha ha ha ha! How it gives me such pleasure to say those words!"

"Have you said your mind? Well, I have something for you as well," declared Desmond. "Last night, from the palace, the Fire Emblem was stolen away by some villain."

"...Ha ha ha. You are so wicked, Your Majesty," laughed Hellene. "Pray tell, who would believe such a tale? The Fire Emblem is Bern's greatest national treasure. No gem in existence is its equal. Stealing such a heavily guarded object is impossible, is it not?"

"Unfortunately, I speak true. And you know the importance of the Fire Emblem," Desmond stated grimly. "It's the symbol of the heir, the heart of the ceremony. Without the Emblem, the ceremony must be cancelled."

"No!" Hellene shrieked. "This... This was your doing, wasn't it?" she pointed at Desmond accusingly. "How can you despise Zephiel so? He is of your blood. He is your beloved son, is he not?"

"I have heard that Zephiel is... a gifted student, a stunning fighter, excelling in all he tries," said Desmond. "And I've also heard that he is much loved by the people."

"Yes! It is true. All of it!" sang Hellene. "He is a worthy son."

"I... excelled at neither books nor blades. And neither can I say that I command the love of my subjects... Zephiel and I are opposites in every way." Desmond frowned, "It is hard to believe that he is my son."

"Zephiel is Your Majesty's child! Your Grace, you know this is truth!" Hellene cried.

"Mine or not, without the ceremony... he will not be named heir." The King of Bern stated as he turned to leave, "Mark my words, and prepare yourself, woman."

"Your Majesty! King Desmond! Please... Please wait!" Desperately, the Etrurian noble tried to hail the departing king. "He is your heir! Your son! Please... Oh, what am I to do?" she sobbed, falling to the carpeted floor. "Zephiel..."

* * *

"...I beg your pardon, your Highness," apologised the chancellor who had entered Hellene's room. "You have a visitor..." 

"I will see no one," declared Hellene, still sniffling. "Send him home."

"Your Highness, I..." the chancellor protested.

"It's alright. You may go," said another female voice. "I will take care of this."

"Yes, my lady," bowed the chancellor to another woman standing in the doorway. "Who?..." Hellene wondered.

"Lady Hellene, it's been far too long," smiled the other woman as she came in. "It is I, Louise."

"Louise! Is it truly you?" exclaimed Hellene. "Ah... Louise..."

"What is it? Your eyes are so red," Louise remarked kindly. "It's a shame to see such beauty marred by tears. If it would please you, I would hear your troubles. My husband is here with me, and perhaps he will be able to lend you his aid."

"Lord Pent is also here? I see..." Hellene mulled it over as she dried her eyes. "Well, to be honest..."

* * *

"Lord Pent! Lady Louise!" Eliwood exclaimed later that night as the Etrurian couple returned to camp. 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," apologised Pent.

"How did everything go?" asked Eliwood.

"I can't say it was a complete failure, yet..." Pent frowned.

"What do you mean?" piped up Lyn.

"We've a task to perform," explained Louise. "Queen Hellene is looking for something. If we find it for her..."

"She will listen to our request, is that it?" Eliwood finished.

"We have until the morning of the tenth day from today," stated Pent. "...What will you do? The decision is yours."

"...We'll do it," nodded Eliwood. "It is most certainly a test we were destined to take."

* * *

Later that night... 

"So, Sir Wallace, did you finish your business in Bern?" asked Lyn.

"That I did," nodded Wallace. "It wasn't much, mind you..."

"Then why didn't you return to Caelin?" Lyn continued.

"Ah... let's just say sense of direction isn't one of my strong points, lass," Wallace grinned sheepishly as he polished his lance. "I'd planned to return to Caelin after I'd finished what I'd set out to do, but... you get the idea."

"In that case... I think this Pokémon might be of use to you," smiled Lyn, tossing out a Pokéball to reveal a Nosepass. "Sain and Kent told me about your tendencies to get lost, so they caught this Pokémon for you when they were still your students. You forgot to bring it along with you..."

"Eh? That I did!" smirked Wallace as he patted the Rock Pokémon on the head. "Still, I never used it much then... but thanks, milady."

With that, everyone turned in for the night, before they could plan their next move...

* * *

ShadowedTactician: And in the meantime, I'll be uploading the cards for FE: Dragon's Gate, and planning the next chapter.  
Imppala: A-hem.  
ShadowedTactician: (sighs) Fine... and in the meantime, I'll be planning the next chapter, and uploading the cards for FE: Dragon's Gate.  
Imppala: Much better.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	33. Chapter 25

ShadowedTactician: With the completion of Bartre's Machop and Dorcas' Girafarig, production of FE: Lycian League is well underway.  
Imppala: At least you've updated... after a long, long time.  
ShadowedTactician: Boy, did I have some troubles writing this one. And before I forget...  
All: Happy (belated) New Year to you all from all of us at Pokémon Emblem!

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Continuing to churn out more as we speak, GR. That, and FE: Lycian League cards...

_Hurricane's Quill_  
ShadowedTactician: I've seen the site, HQ... and it looks fine, except that there's something wrong with your card font that I can't quite put my finger on, as well as your wording... but it's a very admirable effort so far, in my opinion. Keep going!

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Actually, the word "thanked" is an actual word... but somehow, the word "thanked" doesn't really appeal to me either, in terms of sound. Thanks for pointing that out, anyway.

_The Incarnation Pokémon_  
Imppala: (shakes head) Whoa... this one sent in an avalanche, she did.  
Electrike: Record size since the ones with the Pokémon allotment suggestions.  
ShadowedTactician: I pretty much sympathise with you on the loss of data over computer transmissions... the site has a habit of ruthlessly limiting use of punctuation, even rightly used combinations. Everybody knows that putting a question mark and exclamation mark (or the other way round) can make a line of dialogue seem more interesting. Thanks for your overwhelming support.  
Grim: Oh, and one last thing... ShadowedTactician won't try to kill you if you do suddenly decide to do a similar crossover for Sacred Stones... he just hopes you haven't suddenly decided yet.

_Frodo007_  
Imppala: More romance _will_ be happening, you mean.  
Grim: That, and more people to argue over pairings...

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: It somehow bothers me that Wallace stayed in the Caelin army for so long and never got promoted, though.

_Jeanie_  
Imppala: In fact, the idea came to ShadowedTactician after he remembered a random conversation we had where we paired random Fire Emblem units together based on the same hair colour. Needless to say this yielded vastly disturbing results and thus they shall not be repeated here.  
ShadowedTactician: As for Path of Radiance, since I have hardly any idea of what it's about, I don't have anything to say about any possible Pokémon allotment... you could write your own crossover, if you wanted.

_Mewmewcuddler_  
ShadowedTactician: Hm, three more... how many exactly do we have left that haven't been hinted at, Imppala?  
Imppala: Lemmesee... one, which I swear people are going to grill you over... two, which is pretty canonic... three, if you don't consider that scene to be a hint...  
ShadowedTactician: Well, that's at least three. Somehow, I don't quite get any justification behind Heath with Fiora, or Raven with Serra... you'll certainly have to explain those. Nino getting Feebas is a very interesting idea but sadly I didn't give it to her. Farina... should get something much more offensive. You'll see what she does get, in...

* * *

**Chapter 25: Crazed Beast/VS Gyarados**

* * *

_The Bern royal family is a pageant of power, love, and hate. Eliwood finds himself embroiled in their troubles. He has been sent to recover the Bern family treasure: the Fire Emblem. It has been stolen from the palace vault. Relying on information that he has uncovered in the city, Hector leads the group south to an area filled with lakes and marshes._

* * *

In one of three fortresses standing within a lakeside marsh... 

"You there, open the cell," ordered Sonia.

"Lady Sonia?" stammered the Black Fang guard. "Bu-But... the prisoner... my orders are that none may see him..."

"_Open the cell,_" Sonia hissed in her deadly, chilling tone. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes... Yes!" Not wanting to push his luck further, the guard quickly unlocked the cell door before running away.

"Oho... Aren't you a lovely one," grinned the black-haired paladin inside. "I pray you'll forgive the cramped quarters."

"Pascal Grentzer, once and former count of Bern's Landskron," murmured Sonia through pursed lips. "A man whose battlefield prowess was feared far and wide... until you invited your citizens to your castle and slaughtered them. Stripped of your title, you fled the king and joined the Black Fang. Is that an accurate summary?"

"Hmmm... You know me well, it would seem," remarked Pascal.

"You were even made one of the Four Fangs," Sonia continued. "Spending the rest of your days in this place seems so wasteful. I've heard that Brendan calls you 'the Beast'... A monster who would massacre an entire village to kill one person."

"He doesn't know how to enjoy his work," Pascal smirked. "'Never harm any innocents'... Bah. 'The Fang brings justice to those above the law'... Ha ha ha. Quite droll jokes, don't you think?"

"I'm going to release you, Count. I've a job for you. Something you'll love," smiled Sonia nastily. "What do you say? Are you interested?"

"Hmmm... Why not? It can't be worse than rotting here. And I must say, I do love my work." Pascal returned the grin, "Now tell me. What is the name of my target?"

* * *

Later that afternoon... 

"This is a really remote area, isn't it?" commented Hector.

"Yeah," agreed Eliwood. "Few people call this area home."

"Hector, are you sure about this?" Lyn frowned. "Is the Fire Emblem really here?"

"Yes, I paid a small ransom for this information. There's no mistake," Hector assured. "Look! Do you see those three run-down fortresses? I was told the thieves who base themselves there stole the Fire Emblem."

"Thieves... Wonder if it's true," mused Lyn.

"But that doesn't mean the Fire Emblem is hidden there," Shadow pointed out.

"We'll simply have to go and confirm it for ourselves," Eliwood reasoned.

"Come on. Let's go!" called Hector.

"Oh! Wait, you two!" Lyn shouted, sensing that something was amiss. "This looks... it's them!"

No sooner did Lyn finish her sentence than the whole area become swarmed with an assortment of cavaliers, corsairs, archers, monks and pegasus knights.

"It's about time," Pascal remarked as he rallied his horse at the northwest fortress. "Shall we get started?"

"Lo... Lord Pascal, are you sure?" asked a cavalier. "Shouldn't we tell the chief we've found them?"

"You don't understand, do you?" growled Pascal. "If we tell anyone, the Four Fangs will take over. I will _not_ let my prey be snatched away by those spoiled children. If you wish to be executed for desertion, I'll not stop you from fleeing. I think it would be more fun to fight, though," he smirked. "Shall we proceed, gentlemen?"

Meanwhile...

"Looks like we're completely surrounded," Imppala piped up.

"Bah, I don't think we'll lose if we fight, but... these are not the most favourable conditions," Hector muttered. "Okay! I don't care who, but I need someone to break out and seize those three fortresses. Got that? We seize all three of them!"

* * *

"Lord Eliwood! Lord Hector! Look here!" shouted Merlinus, breaking through the usual quiet murmurings of the army that usually took place before each battle, catching the attention of the lords and tacticians. "At long last, I have achieved my heart's desire! Your humble Merlinus has a wagon! Now I will be able to move with you! I can provide you with much better service now!" 

"What!" Not believing their eyes, everyone rushed to the transporter's side to see a horse-driven cart replacing Merlinus' usual tent, with Wobbuffet sitting beside the delighted merchant and his Pelipper flying excitedly around.

"How did he do that?" exclaimed Imppala.

"Well, he's got five Pelipper working for him. It wouldn't be hard for Merlinus to get them to procure the necessary materials for constructing the wagon," reasoned Shadow. "...After all, considering that you've abused two arenas and made full use of their potential, Merlinus would have enough funds anyway."

"And you're not even thanking me for that," muttered the red tactician.

"Oh, quit whining," snapped his counterpart. "Let's hear what Nils has to say about this one..."

"One moment, please," requested the bard. "...I see three strongholds. They must all be seized, or victory will escape you... Ah, Lord Hector need not seize them all himself. It matters not who takes the strongholds. All are guarded by mighty foes, so move with caution."

"...I guess all fortune-tellers experience this syndrome every now and then," Imppala grumbled. "They keep telling us drivel we already know."

"Ballista users and... flyers will give you an advantage, I think. White wings may carry the day," continued Nils. "One more thing... it would be best if you had much gold. That's it," he finished.

"White wings... that'd be Fiora and Florina," mused Shadow. "I propose we deploy all sword units to the southwestern fortress, our lords and axe units to the northwestern fortress, and winged units to the northeastern fortress. The winged fighters can transport some of the others whom I didn't categorise and execute a stronger attack."

"Not bad," agreed Imppala. "Alright everyone! You have your orders!"

"We're moving out too, right, Shadow?" inquired Fiora as she and her sister crowded near the two tacticians, along with the rest of the army.

"Yes, Fiora," Shadow replied. "I need you to carry Kent over to the northeast... Only you, Florina and Heath can reach the other side of the lake, and you could use some extra help."

"Understood, Shadow," Fiora nodded. "Let's move out, Florina."

"Okay... but there are so many of them," Florina trembled. "If only Farina were here with us..."

"Florina, it's not helping us to talk about her now," reminded Fiora. "Now, let's go."

However, as the three separate armies set off on their own ways...

"Wow! It's started!" exclaimed a blue-haired, blue-armoured pegasus knight. "I must negotiate quickly, or all the fighting will be done! Hmmm..." she murmured as she scanned the landscape. "Who looks to be in charge on this side?... Aha! There! That _must_ be the leader!"

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored..." grumbled Geitz. He and Dart had been assigned to guard Merlinus from incoming pegasus knights and pirates, and needless to say the warrior was not having the time of his life. "Say, Dart... You're a pirate, right? Let's go do something exciting!" 

"A word of advice, friend," Dart warned as he folded away an ancient piece of paper. "Never sneak up on a man unfolding a treasure map! Or... are you offering to come with me?"

"What's that?" Geitz frowned.

"Pfaw! That's why you never get anything done!" snorted Dart. "If you've got time to complain, then you've got time to fight!"

"I have an attention span of only half an hour," shrugged the warrior. "Too bad, eh? Heh..."

"Man, are you ever useless," Dart muttered. Sure enough, thirty minutes later...

"I'm hungry... When's lunch? Food, food, food..." Geitz groused. "Hey, pirate, go pilfer me some delicious swag from Merlinus!"

"Geitz!" snapped Dart. "Quit wasting my time! We're supposed to be _guarding_ Merlinus here!"

"Right, right... what about fighting?" suggested Geitz. "Why don't you go do some fighting for me!"

"Who are you giving orders to, fool? Yaaaar!" snarled the berserker.

"Umm, to you, I guess. I've always had help around, you see," the warrior explained, completely oblivious that Dart was angry enough to tear him in two. "Why, even as a child, I always had Nan-Nan and Grampy to help dress me..."

"Rargh!" yelled Dart as he raised his halberd.

"Hey! Stop it!" Geitz exclaimed, barely managing to dodge Dart's furious slashes. "I was joking about the swag, Dart! Put that axe away!"

"...You know, when you left the merchant's guild, I thought I might actually like to partner up with you... But you just don't change, do you?" Dart seethed. "You just wander about, trying any new thing, and you never finish anything! You just keep doing that, over and over! Geitz... What is your life about, anyway? What's the point? Go ahead and be bored all your life, just stay out of my way!"

"...Ouch," muttered Geitz as Dart stomped off. "I really didn't need to hear all that..."

Meanwhile...

"How're things going at your side, Lord Hector?" asked Shadow.

"Alright," huffed the Ostian noble. "Nothing we can't handle. We're taking turns between taking on those cavaliers and having short breaks... those blasted horsemen just won't stop coming."

"Wait," Imppala frowned suddenly, squinting at the sky. "There's something coming at us!"

"Say, excuse me!" hollered the pegasus knight, screeching to a halt in front of the three men. "Yes, you! The grim-faced one!"

"Me?" Hector pointed at his chest, confused.

"You're really pushing yourself, taking on all these enemies," remarked the winged horse rider.

"It's not for pleasure!" snapped Hector. "Hey, who are you anyway? You're not with those guys, are you?"

"Me? No, I'm not. I came out here because I heard I could make some gold," smirked the pegasus knight. "What a joke! Only a fool would work for this piddling amount! Skills like mine do not come cheap."

"You seem pretty... sure of yourself," commented Imppala.

"I am Farina, a mercenary attached to the Strongwings, Ilia's third division of pegasus knights," the lancer introduced herself proudly. "No doubt you've heard of me!"

"I've heard that Ilian mercenaries never betray their employers," Hector remarked thoughtfully. "So... how much would it cost to hire you for ourselves?"

"Ah, so you've an appreciation for true warriors after all? Let me see... I'm yours for 20,000 gold," Farina replied after much consideration.

"**_20,000 GOLD?_**" exclaimed Hector. "That's crazy! No sellsword is worth _that_ much!"

"I beg to differ," said Farina as she started counting on her fingers. "Your journey is a long one, yes? More than one battle, surely. That requires a special contract, special arrangements. Not to be morbid, but there are sympathy payments to my family in the unlikely event of my death, for example. Not to mention bonuses, hazard pay, medical treatment..."

"Hold on! That's enough!" Hector yelled. "...Your fee includes all of that, right?"

"Ah, so you understand? I'm so pleased," beamed the Ilian knight. "Well, what will it be? Will you hire me?"

"What should I do... Eliwood's not here to make the final decision," muttered Hector. "Hey, guys! You decide... Shall we hire her?"

"I don't mind," Imppala shrugged. "We've got a ton of gold from all the arena's I've been using."

"And we could use the extra help," added in Shadow.

"...Alright," Hector conceded, as Imppala started to count out the money. "Here it is: 20,000 gold," stated the Ostian lord gruffly. "You've no complaints, do you?"

"Wow!" Farina exclaimed.

"What is it? You'll accept it, right?" asked Hector.

"...You surprise me. You didn't even try to negotiate... Just paid the gold up front!" gaped Farina in awe. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'm Marquess Ostia's brother, Hector. Are you going to take the money or not?" Hector snapped.

"Ah! My gold! Of course I'll take it!" Farina cried, quickly scooping up the huge sack of coins. "Ostia's the biggest territory in all Lycia, isn't it? Pleasure doing business with you, noble sir!"

"Mm. I'm counting on you," nodded Hector.

"Oh, and I've got weapons and vulneraries too," Farina added. "All of my current possessions are included in my fee. Anything new, you pay for. I never cover those expenses. Never!"

"...You've got it all figured out, don't you?" Hector muttered sourly.

"In that case, we'd like you to join our fighters in the northeast," Shadow pointed. "They could use an extra unit."

"I'm on it! Let's go, Murphy!" declared Farina. At the command, her pegasus kicked the ground before taking off into the air, headed right towards where Florina and Fiora were...

* * *

"We're being outnumbered!" Fiora noted grimly as she fought off an enemy pirate. "Mechaquila, Steel Wing!" 

"Skarrr!" crowed Mechaquila as it swung its metallic wings, matching the corsair's attacks.

"Kent! Go visit that village!" ordered Fiora. "Maybe we can find some help!"

"Alright!" Riding his Stantler, Kent quickly made way for the town in sight. "Excuse me!" he tried to hail the woman swordmaster standing at the gates.

"Hmmm... I heard there was a fighter whose swordwork was a terror to behold," murmured the woman, as if completely oblivious of Kent's greeting. "I travelled a long way to see him myself, but it wasn't my brother. My brother's strokes are far more lovely."

"...Pardon me, but..." Kent began, but the swordmistress had beat him to it.

"I would lend you my sword, but I'm looking for someone. Here, take this," the woman said curtly, tossing an Elysian whip to Kent. "It is a poor substitute, but perhaps it will help you."

"Eh? But..." Before Kent could say anything else, the swordmaster had vanished in the blink of an eye. Still slightly dazed, Kent pocketed the promotional item and proceeded to leave, when...

"Yaaaa!" yelled an enemy pegasus knight from above, brandishing her lance.

"Stantler! Look out!" cried Kent, trying to dodge the foe's killer stabs. "Ah!"

"Kent! Grab my hand!" yelled Fiora, swooping down and picking up the cavalier just in time. "Return, Stantler!" Kent shouted, recalling the Big Horn Pokémon.

"...Oh no!" Fiora exclaimed suddenly. "Florina!"

"Kyaaaa!" The said falcoknight was screaming her head off, being surrounded by a team of monks. "Mitch, help me!"

"Pidgeot!" Valiantly, Mitch began to flap its wings in an attempt to blow the monks away.

"Lightning!" In a coordinated assault, light magic poured from the holy men's fingers, striking down Mitch in a brilliant flash.

"No! Mitch!" squealed Florina. "Noooo! Stay away!"

"Nero! Drill Peck, now!" shouted a female voice from above. All of a sudden, a huge brown bird dove down from the sky, spinning in-flight at a speed so fast that a twister was being generated from the tip of its beak. Monks who couldn't get away in time were skewered by the Flying-type Pokémon's attack.

"That Fearow..." frowned Fiora. "Could it be?"

"Well, if it isn't Florina!" boomed Farina's voice. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Sister! Ah... Waaaaah!" The fear from almost being shredded into pieces by light magic and relief from seeing her long-lost sister combined were too much for Florina to bear, and she began to bawl.

"Hey! Don't start crying all over me!" Farina exclaimed.

"Farina... Why are you here?" Fiora asked as she touched down.

"Ah... Fiora? You and Florina are with Lord Hector's company, right?" inquired Farina.

"Yes, that's right," nodded Fiora. "You, too?"

"Mm. I'm getting paid a nice, hefty sum. I plan to see he gets his money's worth," Farina continued.

"Farina... I know it's been two years, but..." Fiora began.

"What? Oh... that," blushed Farina. "Let's talk about it later, alright? Just the two of us. See you!"

"Farina, wait!" shouted Fiora, but her sister had already left. Sighing, Fiora placed a hand on her forehead as a distant memory started to flash through her mind...

* * *

_"Fiora! What did you have to do that for?" Farina nearly yelled. "You didn't have to leave your mission to come and rescue me!" _

_"You're my sister, Farina!" Fiora retorted. "I couldn't just leave you out there!" _

_"But look at what those Bern nobles did to you!" shouted Farina, pointing at an unrolled parchment with a royal seal stamped on it. "Fifty thousand gold for breach of contract! We could buy ourselves at least a year's supply of food with that kind of money!" _

_"That's the problem with you! Money, money, money... that's all you ever think about!" screamed the older sister. "Do you think I would have left you to _die_? You're my sister!" _

_"Oh yeah? You know what _your _problem is? You're too naively idealistic!" accused the younger sibling. "I'm just a fledgling pegasus esquire! You shouldn't have risked your career for me! Now look at what we have to do!" _

_"Fine!" snapped Fiora. "If you don't like the way I think, then go! Get out of here!" _

_"I will!" Farina snarled, grabbing two Pokéballs from the table. "And I'm never coming back!" _

_**SLAM!** went the door, as the second pegasus sister angrily shut the door behind her, leaving Fiora fit to burst with her own anger, and Florina silently crying to herself in one corner...

* * *

_

"Fiora?" Kent nudged, arousing Fiora from her trance. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? I'm fine, Kent," Fiora murmured. "...I just worry about Farina."

"I understand," agreed Kent. "Sometimes I worry over Sain the same way. I know just how you feel."

"Mm," nodded Fiora. "I hope she's okay..."

Farina, in the meantime, was certainly proving herself to be not only extremely useful as she and Nero swooped on enemy after enemy... but also extremely irritating, much to the chagrin of some members of the group she was fighting with. Every now and then when she took a break, Farina would waste no time in boasting about her hefty pay.

"Ha!" shouted Farina, thrusting her lance through another cavalier. "Alright, Murphy, take us down."

"Hrrrumph!" Grunting in response, the pegasus gently landed on the forested ground, followed by Nero as it perched on a nearby tree.

"Now... who else can I boast to? I've done Dorcas, Bartre, Kent... Ah!" she smiled confidently to herself. "Hey, kid! Come here!"

"Hm?" Dart wiped the remains of an enemy monk from his axes before coming over to the pegasus knight who had beckoned him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Farina. I just want to ask you something... How much are they paying you?" Farina inquired.

"What? Why do you want to know?" responded Dart.

"Don't change the subject! Just tell me!" pleaded Farina. "My honour depends on your answer!"

"What are you talking about? You're a real strange one, you know?" Dart stared at her incredulously, before answering, "...I'm not being paid a single doubloon."

"Are you serious?" Farina exclaimed.

"Why are you so shocked? I mean, I get to travel a lot... It's not like I have to pay for anything," shrugged Dart.

"Whoa... I just can't believe it..." gaped Farina as she backed away in mock awe. "You must be the stupidest person I've ever met!"

"Now you watch that pretty little mouth of yours, lass, before I turn it sideways!" growled the berserker.

"So I guess my 20,000 gold wage really is the highest here..." nodded the pegasus knight to herself. "Well, who would be surprised? I am quite simply the finest mercenary that money can buy," she smirked.

"Ha! 20,000 gold! You put your life on the line for that chump change?" Now it was Dart's turn to snigger. "Man, oh, man... Some people just go stupid for cash..."

"What did you just say?" Farina snapped. "Well then, what are you here for?"

"Haw! You want to know? I'm here for me!" Dart answered proudly. "I'm a big guy, and I've got big dreams!"

"Yeah, I bet," sneered Farina. "You probably don't have two coppers to rub together, and here you are, talking about dreams!"

"What would you know about it?" retorted Dart.

* * *

"I am Count Pascal Grentzer of Landskron," declared the paladin once Hector had managed to cut a way through his minions. "The man who will cut short your miserable lives." 

"Cut THIS short!" yelled Hector, flinging his hand axe. "Wartortle, Water Gun!"

"Torrr!" The Turtle Pokémon let fly a powerful torrent of water, striking Hector's flying axe and accelerating its curve, headed right for Pascal's head.

"Ha!" A swift flick from Pascal's spear was all it took to deflect Hector's weapon. "Is that the best you can do?" he smirked. "Let's see if you can handle me one-on-one!"

"Bring it!" Hector growled, as Pascal came riding towards him. "Rargh!" he hollered, swinging his halberd.

**CLANG! KLING! CLONG!** For three minutes the two men battled on, with Hector trying his best to land a blow on Pascal while blocking the paladin's spear thrusts.

"You fight well for a Lycian dog!" smirked Pascal, as Hector deflected another thrust. "But not well enough! HA!"

"Ugh!" grunted Hector, as Pascal flung his spear, catching Hector by the cape and pinning him to the ground.

"Now die!" Pascal declared, tugging at the reins of his horse, which began to charge at the fallen noble.

"Wartortle!" Hector shouted. "Protect, now!"

"Wartortle!" Just as Pascal's horse was about to trample Hector to bits, Wartortle leaped in front of its master, generating a protective forcefield that clashed against the hooves of Pascal's mount.

"Flamethrower!" Suddenly, a burst of fire came flying towards Pascal's horse, igniting the grass beneath it and scaring the poor beast out of its wits.

"Eliwood! Lyndis!" exclaimed Hector, turning around as the other two lords ran towards him and stood by his side, soon followed by Shadow and Imppala.

"Whoa!" shouted Pascal, trying to control his frenzied mount. "Stay still, you incompetent animal!"

"Let's finish this, Eliwood!" Hector grinned. "Water Gun, Wartortle!"

"Alright! Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" ordered Eliwood.

**PHOOM!** As the attacks collided with each other at Pascal's feet, the paladin was thrown upwards by a powerful explosion of steam, landing him far into the centre of the lake.

"I think we've done it!" declared Hector, as Pascal splashed into the middle of the marsh. "Let's go seize those fortresses!"

"Wait, Hector! Something's not right," Eliwood frowned. Suddenly, a huge pillar of water erupted from the lake, startling everyone around. Atop the pillar stood the figure of...

"_Pascal?_" Lyn gaped. "How did he..."

"Look out!" yelled Shadow, as the water began to fall back downwards. "...What the...!"

"Sweet Elimine," murmured Eliwood.

What Pascal had been standing on, in fact, was a huge Pokémon standing at least twenty feet high. Its long segmented body was covered in gigantic blue and yellow scales. Two spiky ridges decorated its collarbone. But the most fearsome feature that had everyone petrified was the head, framed by two feathery gills, two long whiskers and a trident-shaped horn formation, with a gaping mouth and sharp fangs to go along with it.

"GYARA!" roared the dragon Pokémon.

"...So he's got a Gyarados! Big deal!" sneered Imppala, once he'd recovered from the intimidation. "Electric attacks, fire!" At the red tactician's command, Electrike, Raichu, Zangoose, Aipom, and Nosepass released separate blasts of electricity into the lake, immediately sending a series of shocks through the water.

"Gyarados, Earthquake!" ordered Pascal. Before it could get severely shocked, Gyarados roared at the sky, suddenly creating a powerful shockwave through the ground. Ripples swiftly appeared on the surface of the water as the effects of the attack quickly reached the shore, where the Pokémon were badly shaken.

"Oh, no!" Shadow exclaimed, as the attacking Pokémon fell over one by one. "That _Earthquake_ shook the Pokémon so bad, it completely disrupted their attacks!"

"We're not done yet!" Imppala growled. "Dart! Geitz! Oswin! Erk! Dorcas! Close in with your Pokémon from the water!"

"Alright! _Surf!_" At once, Dart led the way with Crawdaunt, followed by Oswin on Aggron, Erk on Slowking, Dorcas on Poliwhirl, and Geitz on Swampert.

"Combined Ice Beam!" commanded Imppala. The Surfing Pokémon opened their mouths, firing frosty rays as they closed in on Gyarados.

"Hahahaha! Do you really think _that's_ going to stop me?" Pascal laughed. "Gyarados! Rain Dance, now!"

"RAAAA!" The Atrocious Pokémon roared once again, this time bringing forth groups of grey clouds that began to pour torrential rain on the land and lake. Pretty soon, the calm marsh had turned into a turbulent tide, and the five men were finding it difficult trying to stay on without being washed away.

"Water Pulse!" demanded Pascal. Immediately, a surge of water exploded from where Gyarados was, slowly building up into a...

"TIDAL WAVE!" yelled Shadow. "Everybody RUN!"

**SPLASH!** went the tsunami as it crashed onshore, leaving the five fighters and their Pokémon washed up on the coast.

"Darn it... he's good!" swore Hector. "Flying units, _attack!_"

At Hector's command, the air was soon filled with blasts of fire and wind, as Heath, Hawkeye and the three pegasus sisters took to the sky and attempted to strike Gyarados from all sides.

"Twister attack!" A waterspout shot upwards from where Pascal's Gyarados was, towering high into the clouds. As everyone else watched in horror, the swirling cyclone began to move... with Pascal's Gyarados right in the middle controlling it!

"Whoa!" Heath yelled, as Hyperion was thrown onshore by the powerful winds.

"Urgh!" grunted Hawkeye, as Flygon was also flung onto the ground.

"Florina!" screamed Fiora, as the tornado made its way towards her younger sister. "Watch out!"

"Ahhh!" Florina gasped as Fiora tackled her out of the way, and got drawn into the waterspout in the process. "Fiora!" she cried.

"Fiora!" shouted Kent from the ground.

"Fiora!" hollered Farina, tugging at Murphy's reins so she screeched to a halt. "Hang on!"

"Noooo! Farina!" Florina nearly fainted as Farina dove into the cyclone. Now her other sister was gone, too!

"...Hyaaaa!" After what seemed like hours, Farina burst from the waterspout, carrying Fiora in her arms. Nero, in the meantime, had Fiora's pegasus gripped tightly in its talons.

"Mmm... Farina?" Fiora murmured.

"I couldn't leave you out there, sis," Farina smiled. "...I owe you that much."

"Mm," smiled Fiora.

"Grrrr... Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" Pascal ordered.

"RAAAAA!" A golden ray of light shot out of the waterspout, immediately disintegrating it. And it was headed right for Farina's pegasus and its passengers!

"Nero, get us out of here! Agility!" shouted Farina.

"Fearr!" Quickly, Nero used its super speed to ram Murphy out of the way. "Now use Mirror Move!"

"Feeeee-AAAAAAR!" Opening its beak, Nero fired a beam from its mouth, just as powerful as the beam Gyarados had emitted earlier. Immobilised from its high-energy attack, Gyarados could do nothing but remain still and get hit by Nero's assault.

"Alright!" Farina cheered. "Sis, do you think we could finish it up with our final attack?"

"...You mean?" Fiora stared as she realised what Farina was hinting at. "But... Florina's Dodrio ran away, not long after you left... we can't execute the attack without her..."

"Hm? Oh, don't worry," laughed Farina, plucking another Pokéball from her waist. "It ran away to look for Leo... seems like they had a thing for each other!"

"Eh? Ehhh!" Fiora could not believe her ears.

"Hey, Florina! Catch!" shouted Farina, tossing the Pokéball to her younger sister.

"Cleo!" cried Florina joyfully, tightly hugging the hand-sized orb.

"Urgh... Huh?" Pascal grunted as Gyarados struggled to recover from Nero's counterattack. Suddenly, he caught sight of something that made him stare... the three pegasus sisters surrounding him in mid-air, in a triangle formation!

"Florina! Farina! Are you ready?" declared Fiora.

"Um... yes!" Florina nodded.

"Behold the dancing wings of Ilia!" Farina boasted.

"Cleo! Dudley! And Leo!" shouted the sisters, each flinging a Pokéball upwards. "Triangle Attack!"

As the Pokéballs reached their highest point, they opened, each releasing a three-headed ostrich-like Pokémon, with two feathers atop each head and a different expression on each face. Pascal could only gaze as each Dodrio opened its three beaks, building up immense energy...

"WHOA!" Electricity, ice, and fire erupted from Florina, Fiora and Farina's Pokémon respectively, clashing in the middle, striking Pascal's Gyarados by its neck.

"Heeeyah!" Swinging their javelins, the three pegasus knights flung their lances, coinciding where their Pokémon's attacks hit. A brilliant glint of light was reflected from the Triangle Attack, bathing the surroundings with its powerful shine.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" screamed Pascal, as the dragon Pokémon fell, having being struck at its weakest point. Down he fell, into the waters, with an impact greater than the first one.

"Gahaa... Urrg, gaa... Is this death?" he croaked. "Is this... what I have wrought so oft before...? Urgh..."

* * *

"That's it! It's finished!" cheered Hector, once all three fortresses had been seized. "You're not nearly good enough to trap us!" he jeered after the fleeing minions. 

"We should have listened to Eliwood," frowned Lyn. "We should've gone towards the palace and avoided this trap."

"No sense worrying about it now," Hector shrugged nonchalantly. "What we need to worry about is where we go from here."

"_Now_ you try and talk sense?" Lyn narrowed her eyes. "You really are something else, Hector."

"Can't hold a candle to you, though," smirked her Ostian counterpart.

"What did you say?" snapped the plainsgirl.

"Peace! Both of you!" shouted Eliwood, bringing his two friends to attention. "Anytime we're able to weaken our foe, we've done well. Now we've got to get out of here. No telling when reinforcements might arrive."

"Alright. Let's go," motioned Hector.

"You're right. Let's hurry," agreed Lyn.

* * *

Later that night... 

"Farina... may I speak with you?" asked Fiora.

"Mm," nodded Farina. "The truth is, I've been wanting to speak with you as well..."

"Last time... two years ago... I know I spoke too harshly," Fiora mumbled.

"It's fine," Farina smiled. "Besides, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. It's true, I always think about money first and everything else later..."

"No, I should be the one to apologise. And it is only natural that you call me naive," interjected Fiora. "I mean, of course mercenaries should care about their financial issues..."

"Aw, now look, it's all behind us..." groaned Farina. "I was just an idiot! You did nothing wrong!"

"How can you say that? I was terrible to you, and you were right all along!" Fiora insisted. "Why can't you get that through that thick skull of yours!"

"I'm telling you, I was _not_ right all along!" Farina retorted. "I never should have flown off in a tizzy like that, you dope!"

"Stop contradicting me! _I_ was wrong!" yelled Fiora. "I should have tried harder to grasp your greedy, insensitive ways!"

"Now _you_ listen here, you uptight, worn-out, I...!" Farina stopped in mid-sentence as she realised that half of Eliwood's army was looking in their direction. "Ah..."

"It's weird, isn't it," Fiora murmured. "Why are we even fighting? It must be all my fault. I must be the worst sister in Ilia..."

"There you go again, pouting by yourself! You just retreat into your own world and start grumbling like that... You just take everything on yourself, you know that?" cried Farina, partly concerned and partly exasperated. "Like that time, when my trainee squad was about to die in that practice manouvre, and you just left your own mission to come and rescue us... landing you that outrageous termination fee! You still haven't finished paying off the loan you used to cover it yet, have you?"

"Well, I... don't worry about it, Farina," reassured Fiora. "That was my decision, and I've lived with it."

"But that's what I've always been saying! You're just so naively idealistic! I mean, who would do such a thing? I was just a fledgling pegasus esquire! You should have left me out there! ...But, I mean... I was happy, of course..." Farina mumbled. "So that's why... that's why I want to help... here, take this."

"Hm?" Fiora looked at what Farina had placed in her hands: the huge bag of gold Hector had given to her sister.

"Look, I'm the highest-paid fighter around," pointed out Farina. "It didn't take me long to earn that sum. Go ahead and pay off that loan that's still hanging over your head!"

"Farina... You were worried about me this whole time?" asked Fiora softly.

"Well, of course I was..." Farina mumbled, shuffling in her shoes. "I mean, it _was_ my fault... And it went down on your permanent record and everything..."

"Don't be silly! We're family, aren't we? We shouldn't have to think about things like that!" Fiora chided.

"That's what I meant! Don't be so naively idealistic!... I guess that's what makes you the sister..." blushed Farina, "...the sister I love."

"Farina..." Gently, Fiora pulled her younger sister towards her, embracing Farina tightly. "...You know that I don't hate you, right?"

"Yeah," Farina murmured. "I've always known that. I mean... I've known you forever, right?"

"...Uwaaaaaaaah!" wailed Florina. "You two... finally made up... Waaaaaaah!"

"Florina!" groaned Farina, while Fiora simply stood there laughing. They were a family once again...

* * *

ShadowedTactician: I hope that ending wasn't _too_ badly carried out.  
Imppala: As long as you hurry up with the next instalment.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	34. Chapter 26

Imppala: Shadow! This just in! (thrusts ShadowedTactician a message)  
ShadowedTactician: What is it? (reads the message about Brendan2k5's debut of Pokémon Emblem: The Sacred Stones) Well now, I see I've become quite the trendsetter.  
Grim: In the meantime, let's go through the reviews we've got this time before we start the next chapter.

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Yep, it's another person-to-person moment outside the original plot and battle. Makes sense, though: you'd certainly react that way if you saw someone you knew in the army you were in.

_Hurricane's Quill_  
ShadowedTactician: I've replied you about the card-making, HQ. Keep up the creative works and update soon, too!

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Makes sense, when you think about it. All allied flying units in the game have named their mounts (except Fiora, whose pegasus' name is never heard of), so it's only fair if their Pokémon get nicknamed, too.

_Mewmewcuddler_  
ShadowedTactician: If you want romance, I'd suggest you read on, but whether you'll like it or not is another thing. (You have been warned!) No, I haven't considered a Dark Lugia for Nergal... for a very good reason you'll see in the future to come.

_Frodo007_  
ShadowedTactician: Phew, for a moment there I thought I did something wrong. And without further ado, we present to you...

* * *

**Chapter 26: Unfulfilled Heart/VS Salamence**

* * *

_Eliwood and his allies defeat the Black Fang monster, Pascal. However, they learn nothing of the Fire Emblem's location. To escape from the Black Fang, they disguise themselves once more. At Eliwood's suggestion, they head for the royal palace of Bern._

* * *

"We've finally arrived," breathed Hector. The three lords and two tacticians had advanced to Bern Palace on their own, leaving everyone else behind several ranges of peaks. "I can't believe they built a palace in these mountains," commented the Ostian lordling. 

"Bern is the only country on the continent where wyverns and Salamence still fly," remarked Eliwood. "With its wyvern riders, I imagine this castle is the best-defended anywhere."

"I agree. Look at the path leading up the mountain's face," pointed out Lyn. "It would be impossible to scale that in a direct assault."

"Defenders positioned higher up would have a clear advantage. Even the best soldiers could be taken out with ease," Hector nodded. "Hm... look at that. They don't have any sentries posted. They must have a lot of faith in their defences."

"Look at these surroundings! They probably make do with simple patrols within the castle. The mighty Bern... I'd not like it as an enemy," Eliwood shuddered.

"And yet, from this impregnable fortress, a treasure was stolen," Lyn frowned. "Perhaps the king really is responsible for all this. It's hard to imagine any thief cracking Bern's defences."

"I know a couple of thieves who'd like to take that as a challenge," murmured Imppala.

"Quiet!" hissed Shadow.

"I agree... But I can't imagine why the king would do this. To find the Fire Emblem, we're going to need clues," noted Eliwood.

"Listen, why don't we try sneaking into the castle?" suggested Lyn.

"That's what I was waiting for! I like the way you think," grinned Hector.

"Whatever happens, we must not be caught," Eliwood warned. "If it looks impossible, turn around and come back here."

"Right!" answered the other four.

* * *

"This is... an inner garden?" Lyn wondered, as Swellow gently let her down. The four men were quickly climbing down the interior walls, helped by Ivysaur's vines. 

"That's... Prince Zephiel!" Shadow exclaimed softly, pointing a regally-dressed figure on the other side of the garden, diligently studying a book. "What's he doing here?"

"Search me," Imppala shrugged.

"...Shh! Someone's coming this way," hissed Eliwood, hearing the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Here! Into this thicket," Hector motioned. Everyone quickly dove into the greenery, and after a few seconds they were completely hidden from sight.

"Brother!" came the voice of a young girl. "Hello, Zephiel!"

"Ah, Guinivere," greeted the prince, walking over to hug his sister. "Have you been well?"

"Uh-huh! I've been fine. But if you would come and see me every day, I'd be even better!" smiled Guinivere. "Much, much better!"

"Every day? Well, that's an awful lot, but I'll come by as often as possible," Zephiel reassured. "All for you, dear sister."

"Yippee!" Guinivere cheered.

"Guinivere, Guinivere!" Suddenly, a gruff voice boomed across the garden. "Where are you, lass?"

"Here I am, Father!" greeted Guinivere as King Desmond himself appeared. "Welcome home."

"Ah, there you are!" smiled Desmond as he scooped up Guinivere in his arms. "Were you a good girl while I was gone? Come, give your father a kiss. You're as adorable as ever."

"Well met, Father," bowed Zephiel.

"...Zephiel." All at once, the smile on Desmond's place was replaced with a deep frown. "Hmph... you take the same unpleasant tone as your mother."

"What!" Zephiel exclaimed, not expecting such a cold reaction. "I... I..."

"Silence," Desmond ordered. "What brings you to my castle?"

"Ah, yes..." nodded Zephiel. "Murdock!"

"Yes, my lord?" Heavy footsteps were heard as a general in purple armour made his way to the small group.

"We were hunting in the forest earlier," Zephiel explained, just as Murdock handed him a Pokéball. "...We found this and thought Guinivere might like it." As he spoke, Zephiel gently tapped the red orb, releasing the captured Pokémon within.

"Eeek! A baby Vulpix!" squealed Guinivere, picking up the Fox Pokémon and nuzzling its red fur. "How cute! It's so very cute! Is it for me? Really?"

"Do you like it?" asked Zephiel.

"Yes, I do! Thank you! I do love you, brother!" Guinivere smiled, tightly hugging her brother.

"...Guinivere, go play for a while," commanded Desmond suddenly.

"Okay!" nodded Guinivere. "Come on, let's go! You lovely little thing!"

"Vul!" said the baby Fire-type as it followed its new mistress to the other side of the garden.

"...I've told you to stay away from the castle, boy," Desmond glowered at Zephiel.

"Yes... I know... I beg your pardon," Zephiel bowed. "I heard that Guinivere was ill and I was... worried."

"Hah! You mean you came to see if she would die, don't you?" sneered Desmond.

"Father..." The poor prince did not know what to say.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty," interrupted Murdock. "But that..."

"Hold your tongue, Murdock!" Desmond snapped. "Do not forget who you serve! The king of Bern!"

"..." Reluctantly, the burly general remained silent.

"It's alright, Murdock," assured Zephiel, then turned to his father. "Father, I would never want to see Zephiel harmed in..."

"You and your mother think of nothing more than stealing my throne," muttered Desmond gruffly. "...You plague me. Return to the manse!"

"As you wish," Zephiel bowed. "I beg your leave... Father."

"...No matter how I warn him, he comes," Desmond sighed, once he was sure he was by himself. "Why is it that the very sight of him tries my patience so? He is truly of my own flesh and blood, yet..."

"Hee hee hee. It is jealousy, my king," came a woman's voice.

"Eh? Who's there?" called Desmond.

"It is I... Sonia." From out of nowhere, a lady teleported into the garden, dressed in her black robes.

"Sonia!" exclaimed Imppala. "_That's_ the woman who's..."

"Quit your yammering!" nudged Shadow irritably. "We can't be seen or heard, remember?"

"You..." The king of Bern took a few seconds to register himself, then continued, "Well? Is the Emblem safe?"

"Yes. I have it in my possession," answered Sonia. "It is all as we planned."

"It is unlikely, but... The queen might attempt to win the Emblem back," Desmond frowned. "Are you prepared?"

"I will not fail. It is secreted away within the Black Fang's fortress," Sonia replied.

"Keep it concealed until dusk of the tenth day, then return it to me," ordered Desmond.

"As you will, Your Grace," bowed Sonia.

"And... what of my other request..." Desmond began.

"One of the Four Fangs will tend to it. There will be no mistakes," grinned Sonia nastily. "However, General Murdock, the man protecting the prince... He is young, yet well-respected. Shall we finish him too?"

"...Murdock... his birth is low. And yet his combat skills have won him the title of Salamence General," recalled Desmond. "It would be a great blow to Bern if we lose him... I'll think of something to remove him from Zephiel's side. Will that do?"

"Yes. It would be a great help... Wait!" Sonia paused. "I... sense someone..."

"...!" Immediately, Eliwood and the others held their breaths, desperately hoping they would not be discovered.

"Father! Brother! Where are you?" All of a sudden, Guinivere's voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Do not worry. It's my daughter," Desmond assured.

"Of course. Do not forget the Black Fang's role once we are successful," reminded Sonia.

"Alright. Now begone. Quickly," urged Desmond.

"Farewell," Sonia smiled, as she vanished into thin air.

"Zephiel!" called Guinivere, bringing in her new Pokémon. "This Vulpix, it... Hm? Where is my brother?" she asked.

"He had an errand to perform and left," answered her father gruffly.

"Oh, no!" Guinivere wailed. "No, no, no! I wanted to play!"

"Come, Guinivere. I will play with you," Desmond offered.

"No!" shrieked Guinivere. "I want to play with him, not you!" Placing her Vulpix in her father's hands, she called, "I'll go and ask him to come back. Hold my Vulpix for me!"

"...Attend me!" roared Desmond, once Guinivere had left the grounds.

"Yes, my lord!" a sentry reported.

"Take this beast and kill it!" Desmond snarled, flinging the Vulpix at the poor guardsman. "Do not let Guinivere know what you do!"

"...Understood," complied the sentry, before leaving his master's sight.

"...Zephiel, you knave... Trying to steal my Guinivere's love... You will learn your place!" Huffily, the king of Bern stomped off.

"...That was close," remarked Hector, once the garden was deserted. The others came out from their hiding places, stretching their bodies after being cramped up for so long. "I was afraid they'd catch us."

"This is worse than I'd imagined," Eliwood said worriedly. "Nergal has already reached the king."

"His plans for Lycia failed, and now he's targeting Bern," agreed Lyn.

"If a country as powerful as Bern moves, peace knows no hope," Hector nodded grimly.

"What Nergal desires is powerful quintessence... Calling dragons back, starting a war... Does he plan to embroil the world in chaos?... Whatever his plans, he must be stopped at any cost!" shouted Eliwood.

"Right. We've got to find the Fire Emblem and return it to the queen," reminded Hector. "We do that, and she'll point us toward the Shrine of Seals."

"Then... we'll have to go to the Black Fang's fortress," Lyn realised.

"That's our goal," Eliwood decided. "We must meet with the others and seek out the fortress."

* * *

"...I wonder if Eliwood and the others are well," wondered Nils. He and Ninian were waiting just outside the mountain range that surrounded the Bern Palace. "I'm kind of worried..." 

"Mm..." agreed Ninian.

"Um... Ninian?" Nils piped up. "Lord Hector's a strange guy, isn't he?"

"Nils, that's impolite, saying he's strange," Ninian chided.

"But it's true. He _is_ strange," insisted Nils. "He doesn't put on airs like other nobles. He even let me ride on his shoulders. He's pushy and rough, but nice too... I really like him."

"Nils..." began Ninian, but her brother had started to reminisce.

"What if the people from long ago were like him?" Nils sighed. "I just wish everyone could've gotten along better, you know?"

"Yes... I agree..." Ninian nodded.

"...Tell me, Ninian." The bard suddenly turned to his sister. "Lord Eliwood... you're fond of him, aren't you?"

"Nils!" Ninian's face instantly turned a deep shade of red. "I..."

"But you must not fall in love with him, you know? We are... different from them," reminded Nils.

"...I know," murmured Ninian. "But I cannot... I..."

"Ninian! Where are you going?" Nils called, as Ninian began to walk away.

"I need time to think," Ninian whispered. "May I be alone, please?"

"...Ninian..." sighed Nils. Suddenly, he heard the swoop of wings... "What? ...Ahh!"

* * *

"We'd better hurry and rejoin the others," urged Hector, as the group started to break into a run. "...Oh, no! Look!" he pointed. "It's a Salamence rider!" 

"She's coming closer... has she seen us?" worried Eliwood.

"No, it's not us she's seen. It's... It's Nils!" Lyn nearly screamed.

"Let's go! Hector, Imppala, Shadow!" Eliwood shouted.

"Okay! We're on it!" Imppala nodded.

"Ahh!" screamed Nils as the three dragon riders touched down in front of him. Two wyvern riders were being led by another woman with short blonde hair and a lightning bolt scar across her face. She was riding a blue dragon Pokémon with huge red wings. "Who... who are you?"

"Light green hair, crimson eyes... No mistake. You're one of Lord Nergal's lost toys," smirked the woman. "Yes! Found you at last!"

"...What _are_ you?" Nils cried. "Why can't I sense you?"

"What happened to your bodyguards? I heard they were tough. I wanted to see for myself... Well, you're here, so they can't be too far away, can they?" the woman grinned as her team cornered the young bard. "C'mon, boy! Scream! Call your friends to you! I grow weary of waiting... I am not known for my patience!"

"I'm the one you're looking for!" shouted Lyn as she came running, followed by the others. "Unhand the boy!"

"You've come! I've been looking forward to this!" smiled the Salamence rider.

"Looking forward? What do you mean?" asked Eliwood.

"The chance to crush you!" replied the woman, rubbing her hands in glee. "Then hand the children over to Lord Nergal."

"Nergal? So you're another of his dogs, are you?" Hector sneered.

"I'll not be called a dog by you, blackheart!" shouted the Bern warrior. "True, we've a contract with the Black Fang, but I am loyal to one master only! He who sits on the throne of Bern!"

"Then why are you in the employ of the Black..." Eliwood protested.

"There's been far too much talking. Let's get started, shall we?" the woman grinned. "I've long hungered for someone to test my strength against. Make this last awhile, will you? I want to enjoy this!" Pulling the reins on her Salamence, she flew into the sky.

"Listen up, everyone!" she barked. "It's playtime! Come on out! The palace has already promised to stay out of this! Be as wild as you will!"

"Yes, Commander Vaida!" All of a sudden, the hills and skies were quickly filled with enemy forces.

"Shadow! Imppala!" shouted Eliwood. "The others are hidden here and there to avoid being spotted. This is not to our advantage. We must gather everyone quickly!"

"At once, Lord Eliwood!" saluted the two tacticians.

* * *

"...The enemy seeks to scatter and destroy you. You must come together," warned Nils, once he had managed to calm down and start doing his augury. "I see... wyvern and Salamence riders, clouding the sky... You should take archers, as many as possible. The leader of the enemy forces... I sense... something. There is an energy. If you are able to avoid the leader, you should do so. Don't move about too much. Staying in one place will make the battle easier... That's it." 

"This is not going to be easy," muttered Shadow as he massaged his forehead. "We're going to have to get everyone here as soon as possible to at least survive this."

"Agreed. We need to somehow get a message to the others and ask them to gather here," nodded Imppala. "But how..."

"We'll help, too." Everyone turned to see Pent and Louise emerge from their nearby hiding places and approach them. "Tell us what to do, Eliwood."

"...You as well, Lady Louise?" asked Eliwood.

"Of course," nodded the sniper.

"No need for concern. She is quite skilled with a bow," assured Pent. "Those Bern sky-fliers will be sorry to meet her."

"Despite what you may think, I shoot much better than I dance or sing," smiled Louise. "And I believe I can be of small assistance elsewhere as well. Beautifly!"

"Beeeautifly!" A black insect Pokémon with pretty wings and long proboscis emerged from the Pokéball that Louise threw upwards.

"Dustox!" Pent called, releasing his Poisonmoth Pokémon.

"Alright! We can use them to help spread the message!" Imppala cheered.

"That, and help me pass this to Rath," Shadow added, producing an Orion's Bolt from his pocket. "We could use an improved bow-wielding fighter."

"Thank you for your help, Lord Pent," Eliwood bowed.

"No trouble at all," smiled the Mage General. "...Now, let me give you this. It's from Lord Athos."

"What is it?" asked Eliwood.

"A Heaven seal. It's a promotional item that reveals hidden strengths," explained Pent. "It's only supposed to work for a select few."

"It has... an air of mystery to it," Eliwood commented as he held the bronze shield in his hand.

"Do you think you can use it?" Pent asked.

"...Heaven seal!" shouted Eliwood, raising the said item into the air. "...No, it won't work for me," he sighed after nothing happened at all.

"Wait for the proper time, then have the other two try it," suggested Pent. "It might not work now, but I'm sure that you will all be able to use it at some point. Just keep trying."

"I understand. Thank you very much," Eliwood smiled.

"Why wait? Why not let us use it now?" grinned Hector.

"Hmmm... actually, I agree with Lord Hector," pointed out Imppala. "If it does work for either him or Lady Lyn, then we'd have a stronger member on the team. And we could use one right about now."

"Point taken," noted Shadow. "But who should use it?"

"...How about Lady Lyn?" suggested the red tactician. "If this Heaven seal does unlock hidden abilities, then it would be quite safe to assume that Lady Lyn's nomadic skills would advance to the next level, and that should include the usage of bows. Another archer would be useful."

"...Very well," agreed Eliwood. "Lyndis?"

"Alright," complied Lyn as she took the seal from Eliwood and raised it in her hand. "Heaven seal!"

Blinding bolts of lightning rained from the sky, surrounding the nomadic girl and her Pokémon. All of a sudden, a huge pillar of light enveloped them, preventing the others from seeing properly. Only when the metamorphosis was complete did the light dissipate, revealing Lyn dressed in a finer-looking dress, giving her a sleeker, prettier appearance.

Meanwhile, Ivysaur had also began to undergo changes as well. The bud on its back had blossomed, and had now grown into a monstrously big flower with thick leaves and tough stem. The reptilian had also evolved into a much bulkier form to support the huge flower on its back. "Venu-SAUR!" it roared.

"I... I feel... great!" exclaimed Lyn in awe. "There's a power running through my body... I feel much stronger now!"

"Here, try this," Louise said as she offered an iron bow to Lyn. The newly promoted noble took the weapon, pulled back its string, and let fly an arrow that struck the centre of a nearby tree.

"Mm... not bad for a first try," smiled Louise. "You're a natural, Lyndis."

"...Shadow and Imppala, is that right?" Pent had now turned to the two tacticians. "Please... forget about our titles and standings. You are our tacticians, and we are yours to command. I hope we'll work well together."

"Alright, Lord Pent!" the tacticians nodded.

* * *

"Ah... Lady Priscilla?" Lucius called softly. The monk, valkryie and her sage escort were huddled together amongst a group of trees to stay out of sight. "There's something I need to tell you. It's about Lord Raymond..." 

"Oh?" The princess of Cornwell turned. "Did Lord Brother say anything about me? That I was cute when I was small... Or that he often thought of me after I had left Cornwell?"

"Er... no. Actually..." whispered Lucius. "...He wants to assassinate Lord Hector!"

"_What?_" Priscilla nearly screamed. "But... but why? Why is Raymond..."

"Two years ago... House Cornwell was accused of stealing funds from the Lycian alliance and censured by the council of lords, stripped of its peerage," Lucius explained. "Your mother and father sent you to the Caerleons so as not to involve you with the incident... It is rumoured that Uther, Marquess of Ostia, the Lycian territory responsible for carrying out the investigation, killed your parents. And now Lord Raymond is trying to seek revenge on Ostia through Lord Hector!"

"That's... that's... Oh, sweet Elimine..." whispered Priscilla, nearly fainting from what she had heard. "...I knew he was involved in something dangerous, but... How could Lord Uther possibly have... my parents..."

"I don't believe it either. But one thing's for sure..." Lucius said firmly. "We have to stop Lord Raymond!"

"But... how?" Priscilla asked desperately. "He's completely deaf to what we have to say... and if we directly tell Lord Hector, I'm afraid they'll..."

"I've an idea," suggested Erk. "Maybe we can ask some of Lord Hector's vassals about the incident first... like Sir Oswin, for example. He looks older and experienced; I'm sure he could shed some light on the matter."

"...It's a good plan," agreed Lucius. "We'll try to ask him when the time comes."

"Priscilla!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone turned to see Raven himself crash through the vegetation.

"Lord Brother!" exclaimed Priscilla. "What..."

"We're under attack!" beckoned Raven. "Let's move out, now!"

* * *

"From what Fiora's told me, there are enemies behind the southern mountains near a village, as well as possible reinforcements coming from the southeast and southwest," Kent pointed. The other units crowded around him as he began to give instructions. "Rebecca, Wil and Rath: I need you to lead our magic units to the north and help our lieges. Everyone else, we'll handle the other enemy forces until we're sure we won't suffer an attack from the back. Now go!" 

At the cavalier's command, the three bow wielders led the magic users northwards, while the others headed due south, leaving only Kent and Fiora behind.

"Fiora... is there something wrong?" asked Kent.

"No, not really," breathed Fiora. "...I just have something I need to tell you..."

"Actually... I also have something that I feel you need to know," Kent replied. "...Why don't you go first."

"No, please... you first," Fiora insisted.

"Well, then... Fiora, I would like to thank you for saving me, back there in the marsh," began Kent. "Had you not swooped down in time, I..."

"Actually, I would also like to thank you for saving me," added Fiora. "If you hadn't saved me from my fall at the Dread Isle, I..."

"..." The two stared at each other, unable to finish their sentences as a result of blushing too hard.

"...Forgive me," Fiora apologised, breaking the awkward silence.

"No, it is I who should apologise," Kent bowed, taking one of the pegasus knight's hands in his own, to the Ilian sister's surprise. "Fiora... please, stay by my side. When you are near, I feel as if I fight more bravely, more keenly... I'm so much more focused on the battle than I've ever been before. I think we would fight well together... What do you say?"

"Actually... I came to ask you the very same thing," murmured Fiora, her lips breaking into an uncontrollable smile.

"Really?" The cavalier could not believe his ears.

"Yes. It's strange, isn't it?" Fiora sighed a sigh that was much unlike her normal self. "I feel as if we have known each other from birth."

"Fiora... I must ask you one more thing." Holding both Fiora's hands tightly, Kent blushed as he stated his request. "When this battle ends, if we both still live..."

"Please... say no more," whispered Fiora, placing a finger on Kent's lips. "I... already know what you will ask... Of course. I feel the same way."

"Really? I... I'm so glad," gushed Kent. "But... about that policy I suggested... what should we do about it?"

"...What _could_ we do about it?" Fiora smiled at her newfound soulmate. "We were foolish to try and separate our fellow combatants... look at what they would have missed out on if we had segregated them," she murmured, gently nudging Kent.

"Mm. Perhaps... It can wait," Kent smiled. "Shall we proceed?"

"Let's," agreed Fiora, as the two dutiful fighters went on to the battlefield.

* * *

"Tut, tut, tut," Legault remarked, skipping over the dead bodies of Vaida's armies, picking up items as he went along. "How could they possibly overlook all this good stuff?" he grinned as he pocketed a knight's crest from a fallen nomad. Noticing the nearby village, he walked through the doors. 

"Oh, my," exclaimed a familiar voice. "It's you..."

"Ursula? Is that you?" asked Legault.

"That's right." The Blue Crow folded her arms and looked at Legault with her lips pursed together. "You're with them, aren't you?"

"Ursula... You know what's happened to the Black Fang!" Legault began. "Nergal and..."

"Quiet," interrupted Ursula. "If this were another time, I would have killed you right here for treason. I know that this isn't what I'm supposed to do, but... I'll not hand glory over to that newcomer, Vaida."

"What are you blabbering about?" smirked Legault. "You haven't realised that Nergal's been leading everyone around by their noses, have you?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing... I'm just talking to myself," Ursula smiled. "More importantly, I want to give you this. It's a hammerne staff for repairing items. It can make most items like new again. Promise me you'll bring that Salamence-riding hag down."

"Eh?" Legault looked at the staff handed to him, then looked back at the valkryie.

"I'll be seeing you again, I'm sure," smirked Ursula, turning around to leave. "Hee hee..."

Meanwhile...

"Raaaah!" Dart yelled, slicing his axe through another wyvern rider. Now that he was a berserker, he found he could unleash stronger hits more easily, especially where it hurt most.

"Hey, Dart!" The axeman turned to see Geitz running up to meet him. "About earlier... I'm sorry," apologised the warrior. "I was just... trying to goad you into a fight. You know, all this time... I've resented it. You just... you had so much when you were little."

"..." Dart kept silent as Geitz continued talking.

"We first met in Badon, remember? Fargus had raided my family's boat. Dad and I went to get new freight and a new crew... When Dad was haggling, I saw some pirates." He paused for a moment, trying to remember the scene. "Compared to our ship, theirs was a total wreck... But it looked so much better to me."

"Of course it did!" snapped Dart. "That ship was our pride and joy!"

"Well, I never had the chance to love something like that... So I resented you... And I don't want to die feeling that way," admitted Geitz. "I mean... what will I leave in this world when I die?"

"Bah! You daft fool!" Dart smacked Geitz on the side of his head. "I've had nothing you can't find! Just travel everywhere, and live like there's no tomorrow. In time, you'll find everything you need... So don't give up!" he smirked.

"S-Sure," Geitz nodded.

"Now, let's go! Just throw yourself fully into the first thing you see! And, Geitz... when this battle is over, would you like to board our ship?" offered Dart.

"Yeah, I would," smiled Geitz. "The ocean... that's where I belong."

"Aye, that's my sailor!" Dart cheered. Suddenly...

"Nope... no more enemies there... well, look who it is!" sneered a voice from above. "It's the kid with big dreams and no money!"

"Will you quit blabbering about that already?" snarled Dart. "Don't stomp on my dream, okay?"

"Alright, I'll bite," Farina conceded once she had touched down. "What's your dream, big guy?"

"Well, it's this..." Dart said as he produced an old piece of paper from his pocket.

"Whoo, that smells musty," remarked Farina while Dart unravelled it. "What is it?"

"Don't get all squeamish on me now, girlie. It's a treasure map that belonged to the legendary pirate king, Han Gak..." explained Dart. "If I can just decipher the riddles he used to mark the location of his buried treasure, then I should be able to find it."

"So... treasure, huh? How much do you think it's worth?" Farina asked.

"Well, at least one hundred million, I'll wager..." Dart muttered as he and Geitz pored over the map.

"That much, huh?..." It took a few moments for Farina to register what Dart had just said. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed into Dart's ear. "Did you just say _one hundred million_..."

"Whoa!" The two axemen reeled from Farina's shout.

"Now... is that thing for real?" questioned Farina excitedly as she began to study the clues. "You wouldn't lie about money, right? Tell me you wouldn't!"

"Now hold on, relax, just calm down. It's the real thing, I swear," declared Dart.

"I can't believe it... I mean, just think... But wait. How would a wharf rat like you get hold of something like that?" Farina grinned.

"...Wharf rat?" Dart growled.

"Right, forget about it. But let's just say..." began Farina. "That map is probably fake, but let's just say I were to buy it from you... How would 3,000 gold sound?"

"You think me daft, woman? Who would sell their dream for a few clinking coins in their pocket?" snapped Dart. "My answer is no, whatever the price!"

"But... it's so obviously a fake!" Farina protested.

"What! Open your beady little eyes and look here, missy!" Dart pointed furiously at the map. "The pirate king signed his mark, right here!"

"Where?" Gazing at the signature Dart had noted, the pegasus knight remarked, "Mmm... Anyone could have written that!"

"Shut your trap! Compare it to the one on this letter of his..." Bringing out another piece of paper, Dart motioned to the two identical markings on the two sheets. "Ha! Now you see it, don't you!"

"Haha... sucker..." grinned Farina. "Thanks for the look at the map... I think I'll just go find it myself!"

"Ngggh! Gold-snatching witch!" Dart seethed as Farina took off. "Well, all I have to do is decipher the riddle before she does... And I'll find that treasure first! Or my name isn't Dart!"

"...Actually, it isn't really Dart," Geitz remarked. "From what I've heard, you're..."

"Stow it, Geitz!" came the infuriated response.

* * *

"Grrr... Those bodyguards are so much tougher than I thought!" grumbled Vaida as she watched from above. "It's our turn!" As the team of wyvern knights swooped down at Eliwood's company, Vaida caught sight of Lyn slashing away. "Ha ha... Such a pleasant expression," she smirked. "That settles it. I'll start with you!" 

"Bring it on!" snarled Lyn. "Venusaur, Vine Whip!"

"SAUR!" roared the Seed Pokémon, releasing a series of five vines from under its foliage, grappling around Umbriel's legs and neck.

"Pull her down, Venusaur!" Leaping onto her Pokémon's thick vines, Lyn brandished her Mani Katti, using her agility to jump higher and higher, propelling herself nearer to Vaida.

"Umbriel! Fly!" Vaida declared. At once, the huge Dragon Pokémon climbed sharply, with the heavy Venusaur in tow... and Lyn as well!

"Kyaaaa!" Lyn screamed, as she held tightly onto Venusaur's leaves.

"Strike!" Before Lyn could react, Umbriel had changed its flight direction while Venusaur was still flying forward, and dove straight down at it... **BAM!**

"Saaaaaur!" Hit hard by the aerial attack, Venusaur instinctively retracted all of its vines in pain, and began to fall down, down, down...

"Venusaur! Return!" shouted Lyn, recalling her Grass Pokémon. "Swellow, help me!"

"Swellow!" Popping out of its Pokéball, the Swallow Pokémon dived for its mistress, grabbing her sleeve with its talons and safely gliding to the ground.

"Archer units! Attack!" ordered Imppala. Immediately, the sky was filled with arrows as Rath, Rebecca and Wil let fly a storm of arrows. "Shadow, Erk!" Imppala yelled.

"Blizzard, go!" commanded the two males. As they did so, Grim and Slowking unleashed a combined flurry of frost, coating the arrows in a thin layer of ice and increasing their speed.

"Protect, Umbriel!" The Salamence generated a protective shield around it, diverting the blast of ice and arrows behind it. "Dragonbreath, now!"

"Sala-MENCE!" screeched Umbriel, releasing an incredible blast of air at the defenders, sending them flying backwards.

"Urrrgh..." Hector tried to get up, to find that he couldn't move a muscle. "What's happened?"

"Dragonbreath is an attack that can paralyse its targets!" cried Shadow through gritted teeth. "That Dragonbreath must've paralysed all of us!"

"So these were the strong bodyguards I'd heard so much about... what a joke!" cackled Vaida. "It's time I... eh?" As Vaida turned, she could see the rest of Eliwood's army swarm from behind the mountains, led by Kent. "What's this? More blood to coat my spear in?" she smirked. Suddenly, the Salamence rider noticed a familiar face in the crowd.

"You!" pointed Vaida. Everyone else turned to see the person she was pointing at... Heath!

"Commander? Commander Vaida!" Heath exclaimed. "It's me, Heath!"

"The deserter?" Vaida frowned. "By what right are you back in Bern?"

"You first!" demanded Heath. "Why are you working with the Black Fang? We swore to only serve House Bern..."

"I don't see anyone from the royal family around, do you?" sneered Vaida.

"Commander Vaida..." Heath began.

"Prepare yourself, Heath!" Vaida declared. "You were a novice when you reneged on your vows. Have you improved much since you turned your coat?"

"Commander! I... I do not want to fight you!" shouted Heath.

"I don't blame him... He's facing some pretty steep odds here," Imppala muttered.

"No more talk!" snapped Vaida. "Umbriel, Dragon Dance!"

"MENCE!" At Vaida's order, the Dragon Pokémon began to fly about in a mystic pattern, becoming stronger and swifter with each movement.

"...!" The manouvre caused a certain red-clothed tactician to gape in amazement. "That attack!..."

"Aerial Ace, Umbriel!" Vaida commanded.

"Hyperion! Climb, now!" Heath yelled. The green wyvern responded quickly, taking to the skies as Vaida and her Salamence swooped down, missing the rest of Eliwood's units by mere metres. Although Heath tried his best to stay ahead, he could not avoid the inevitable strike to follow...

"Scraw!" cried Hyperion as Umbriel slashed it with its wings in mid-air. "Whoa!" As Hyperion reeled from the attack, Heath struggled to stay on.

"Heath!" Seeing the wyvern rider take a humongous blow, Kent beckoned to the others, "Alright! Flying units, atta..."

"Stop!" hollered Heath, just as he clambered onto Hyperion's back. "This is between me and my commander! The rest of you, please take care of the other wyvern riders!"

"Heath, you..." Kent tried to pacify the ex-fighter of Bern, but Heath was determined. "You heard him!" shouted Kent. "Attack!"

"Commander Vaida... I really do not want to fight you," Heath said softly while reaching into his pocket. "But if you insist... then I will show you how much I have improved!" As he spoke, the wyvern knight revealed the item he held in his hand, which glinted against the sun's rays. "Elysian whip!" he yelled.

Exploding in a burst of blinding light, the promotional item began to work its magic on Heath, blessing him with a full suit of armour and a spiked lance. "Leon, come on out!" called Heath, flinging his Pokéball into the air.

As everyone else watched, it could be seen that the Charmeleon had already began to transform, even before it had emerged from its Pokéball. Already its body had began to grow, its stomach had began to enlarge, its neck had began to lengthen. By the time the evolution process had ended, Leon was a completely different creature. Two big, leathery wings had sprouted from its back and it had a much more draconian build.

"Hyperion... take a rest, boy," Heath coaxed, leaping onto the back of his newly evolved Charizard. "Leon, Fire Blast now!"

"Umbriel, Hydro Pump!" countered Vaida.

"Chaaar!" "Meeeence!" The two Dragon Pokémon opened their mouths, unleashing streams of fire and water respectively, colliding and exploding in a huge cloud of steam.

"You asked for it, Heath!" Vaida growled. "Double-Edge, Umbriel!"

"Salamence!" Growling, Umbriel began to dive at Leon at an alarmingly fast speed.

"Gurgh!" Heath and Leon fell back as they took the powerful hit. "Something's not right..." Heath observed. "She's much faster and stronger than the last time we met... but even years of training couldn't possibly make her this powerful!"

"Double-Edge again!" At Vaida's command, Umbriel charged at Leon once more.

"Now, Leon, Iron Tail!" shouted Heath, just when Umbriel was metres away. The Charizard instantly swung its tail at Umbriel, which had become as strong as steel, knocking the Salamence off course. "Focus Punch!" Heath commanded.

"Charrr!" Leon proceeded to land a powerful punch on Umbriel, which had been stunned by the last attack and was unable to defend itself properly.

"Ungh!" grunted Vaida, as Umbriel fell to the ground. Weakly, the Salamence flapped its wings, slowly rising back into the air, but Heath was not finished.

"Leon, use Rock Slide!" called the wyvern lord.

Cracks began to appear on the ground as Leon's gaiakinetic powers began to shake up the entire area. The others, who realised what was about to happen, stopped fighting the enemy and retreated, much to Vaida and her team's surprise. Without warning, huge rocks burst forth from the newly made crevices, slamming into Umbriel and the enemy wyverns one after the other.

"Urgh... Pah!" Vaida spat, "I've had it with being pushed here and there! Everyone, withdraw! Ground forces, pull back! And move quickly!"

In a coordinated movement, the team of wyvern knights retreated into the deep mountain range...

* * *

"Aggron, try your Smellingsalt!" suggested Oswin, once everyone had regrouped. 

"Gron!" Towering over the lying form of Hector, the Iron Armour Pokémon slapped the Ostian lord in the face.

"Ow!" Scrambling in pain, Hector managed to pick himself up before glaring at the general. "_Oswin!_"

"Apologies, my lord," Oswin bowed sheepishly. "But we've run straight out of any paralysis healing items, and this was..."

"I have a better idea." Weakly, Rebecca opened her Pokéball. "Roselia, use Aromatherapy!"

"Roselllll!" Twirling around, the little Grass/Poison-type emanated a pleasant-smelling gas that re-energised its paralysed allies.

"Ah... Much better," remarked Eliwood as he stood up and dusted himself. "I guess that worked out..."

"Lord Eliwood!" Eliwood turned to see Ninian and Nils rush from their hiding places.

"Ninian! Nils!" Eliwood called. "Are you both well?"

"What shall we do, Lord Eliwood?" Nils asked worriedly. "Nergal's power... it's returning bit by bit."

"What do you mean?" questioned Eliwood.

"That woman you faced... she was protected by Nergal's magic," explained Ninian.

"Her strength... it came from Nergal?" Eliwood could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes," Ninian nodded. "It won't be long before he's active again... with all his power restored."

"We must hurry and gain the power to oppose him!" interjected Nils.

"We have to recover the Fire Emblem," nodded Eliwood. "If we can do that..."

"Come on!" urged Hector. "The palace is in an uproar. This is our chance to slip away!"

"Wait, I have an idea. Let's follow them," suggested Lyn.

"Lyndis?" Eliwood began, but the plainsgirl had already began to run northwest.

"Leave it to me," she called, beckoning to the others to follow her. "I think I might be able to find the Black Fang fortress."

Half-believing, half-disbelieving, everyone followed Lyn into a thin mountain pass. A slight mist blanketed the area.

"This way," Lyn motioned. "The signs are fading, but they're really moving. I think I can track them if they keep this pace."

"Are you sure? Really?" asked Hector.

"Remember, I'm from Sacae," smirked Lyn. "Bern's foot soldiers are slow and clumsy... And to a Sacaen, men are easier to track than rabbits."

"What do you want to do, Eliwood?" Hector asked.

"Let's put our trust in Lyndis," decided Eliwood. "If anyone can do this, she can."

"Are you serious?" Hector wanted to ask more, but Lyn interrupted him.

"Over here, everyone!" she shouted, moving deeper into the mountains. The others could only follow her, in hope thatthe plainsgirl knew what she was doing...

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Well, it's time to hibernate for my next school project, which should be over and done with in a month.  
Imppala: I'd complain, but my upcoming tests haven't left me with much space for breathing, let alone ranting.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	35. Chapter 27

ShadowedTactician: And here's the next chapter, after three weeks of projects and presentations!  
Imppala: Not to mention a couple more weeks where the bugger spent his time destressing by making more cards and playing online multiplayer games...  
Electrike: (raises three cards: Sain's Ponyta, Florina's Doduo and Lowen's Lotad) How come most of these basic cards all have a chance of doing no damage, anyway?  
Grim: Moving on...

_Gijinka Renamon_  
ShadowedTactician: Well, sorry that you had to wait longer than forever for this one.  
Electrike: What do you think is her favourite scene, anyway?  
Imppala: I think we'll know it when we see it.

_Elven-girl10_  
ShadowedTactician: Nope, we're not getting rid of Vaida. I'm aiming for perfect army survival, remember?  
Imppala: You're just saying that because you couldn't beat her.  
ShadowedTactician: ...They don't need to know that.

_Hurricane's Quill_  
ShadowedTactician: Well... I wouldn't mind giving you deck ideas, if only I knew what cards existed. Nice try though; the crossover's working rather well so far.

_RubyVulpix_  
ShadowedTactician: Er... Actually, Guinivere doesn't have a Vulpix anymore. Desmond had it bumped off, remember?

_Frodo007_  
ShadowedTactician: Hyperion isn't a Pokémon, he's a wyvern. He wouldn't be called a wyvern rider otherwise, would he?

_Brendan Aurabolt_  
ShadowedTactician: Yep, I've noticed. Not bad at all. Now that I'm freer, I'll be working on Pokémon Emblem more...  
Imppala: (muttering) Instead of his cards, hopefully.  
Grim: We now present to you the chapter you've been waiting so long for...

* * *

**Chapter 27: Pale Flower of Darkness/VS Medicham & Zangoose**

* * *

_Eliwood and his allies follow the Black Fang due south. Although the trail vanishes, Lyn uses her tracking skills, and the pursuit continues. The path leads up into Bern's impassable mountains. The peaks know no seasons, and the snow covers all in a bright blanket. In this land of blinding reflections, an ancient castle appears._

* * *

In the main hall of the Black Fang fortress... 

"So in the end, you failed to defeat them, didn't you?" asked Sonia, her voice dripping with displeasure. Vaida was kneeling before her with her spear in her hand. "I only introduced you to Lord Nergal out of respect for your rank. I was mistaken, though, to think that a former royal soldier would be..."

"Next time will be different," promised Vaida. "I swear it. I beg of you, give me one more chance!"

"Ha ha ha. 'One more chance'?" Sonia laughed. "Surely you jest."

"Without Lord Nergal's good word, I'll never fly again! Not as a royal Salamence knight, at least! Please! Another chance!" Vaida pleaded.

"Ah, but you're quite skilled at begging, at least," remarked Sonia coldly. "Desist. You have fallen from our graces, and nothing will change that. Just be grateful... You are an outsider, so you are spared the Fang's judgement."

"..." The Salamence rider kept quiet. She knew then she was lucky to be alive.

"You stink of failure," Sonia huffed, turning up her nose. "Leave me to breathe in peace."

"Hm." Sourly, Vaida left the room. "Ursula, are you there?" called Sonia.

"Yes, Lady Sonia," bowed the valkryie as she emerged from the shadows.

"There are two types of people in this world, Ursula," Sonia stated. "Those chosen to lead and those fit only to serve: human refuse. That's all. Only two types. I am the former, a perfect specimen chosen by Lord Nergal. You want to be like me, don't you, Ursula?"

"Yes, of course," Ursula nodded.

"Then you must use the refuse to your advantage. Treat them as equals, and they will only drag you down," continued Sonia. "That woman Vaida is a good example. She treats the trash as though they were people. That dooms her to failure... She truly is a fool. You, however... You, I like. You must take care," Sonia warned. "It would be a shame to see you fail as Vaida did."

"I understand. Thank you, most gracious Lady Sonia," bowed Ursula.

* * *

As Vaida stormed out of the fortress gates, her face black as a thundercloud, Eliwood and the others slowly crept out of their hiding places. 

"That Salamence rider... that was the same woman we fought earlier," remarked Eliwood. "That proves they took this mountain path."

"Now that they've come this far, they've let down their guard," observed Lyn. "You can see their tracks in the snow as plain as day."

"And yet you tracked them without fail. Amazing," Eliwood smiled.

"Hee hee... Anything to say, Hector?" Lyn grinned.

"Ah... uh... I was wrong to doubt you," muttered Hector, after a few moments.

"At least you admit it," smirked the plainsgirl.

"The fortress there must be their headquarters," nodded Eliwood.

"Let's sneak in and see what we can find!" suggested Lyn.

"Right!" Hector agreed. "Follow my lead!"

"...Why do those two seem to be having so much fun?" Eliwood sighed.

* * *

"Now, what have we here... What a complicated place." The Ostian lordling turned all around, getting a good view of the inside of the Black Fang fortress, with its many halls and rooms. 

"It's little more than whispers, but I can hear human voices," noted Eliwood, straining his ears over the billowing winds and falling snow.

"Over there!" Lyn pointed towards the main hall. "Let's go take a look."

"Marcus! Wait here with Ninian and everyone else," Eliwood instructed. "Be ready to escape at any time. I'm counting on you!"

"Yes, sir. I will not fail," promised the paladin. The three lords and two tacticians left the group, moving amongst the trees until they were close enough to hear everything in the main hall.

"Really? You're giving me a mission?" Inside, Nino's voice burst with excitement. "Really and truly? Mother?"

"I am. And it's a very big job at that," smiled Sonia. "...It's for the king of Bern."

"The king!" exclaimed Nino. "Such an important job... for me?"

"Sonia, I'm against this," spoke Brendan. "Giving such a dangerous job to this child?"

"...You're right, this really is a job for your sons. However," Sonia pointed out, "we've seen nothing of them since their last report. So, my daughter will do this. And I will have no complaints from you about it."

"..." Wordlessly, Brendan left the room.

"You may do as you please!" called Sonia. "First, business. Jaffar! Come!" Out of nowhere, the Angel of Death emerged from the shadows. "Jaffar!" Nino exclaimed.

"Look! That man! He was at the Dragon's Gate," Lyn whispered.

"Nergal's henchman," muttered Hector. "No doubt about it."

"Jaffar... should you be up?" asked Nino. "Don't your wounds hurt?" Jaffar merely stared back at Nino, not saying a single word.

"Must you be so discourteous? It really is quite irritating," Sonia snapped. "Jaffar, you heard the king's request, did you not?"

"Prince Zephiel... he wants him assassinated," replied Jaffar.

"What? The prince? The king wants to kill the prince?" Nino could not believe what she had heard. "Why? He's his son, isn't he?"

"Nino! Be quiet!" barked Sonia.

"Ah... I'm sorry," Nino apologised.

"Jaffar, this mission is yours... and you're to take Nino," Sonia ordered.

"...You're not serious?" Jaffar questioned.

"Yes, I'm serious," answered Sonia firmly. "This girl is my daughter. She must prove herself as soon as possible."

"...Don't do this," pleaded Jaffar. "This is too much for her."

"As long as you're with her, there should be no problem," Sonia replied. "I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Those are Lord Nergal's explicit orders."

"..." Relunctantly, Jaffar reverted to his usual silent self.

"Nino!" Sonia turned to the green-haired mage, "You understand the consequences if you fail, don't you?"

"Um... yes," nodded Nino nervously.

"Then we're off to investigate the prince's manse. I'll provide more details on the way there." Leading the other two, Sonia walked out of the hall through the main door, where a bishop and another assassin were waiting for her. "Kenneth! Jerme!"

"Yes, Lady Sonia," bowed the two men.

"Where is Brendan?" asked Sonia. "He just left the room."

"He went outside with Jan," answered the bishop.

"...I wonder what's he's about..." Sonia muttered. "...I deal with it later. Listen, you two... You're in charge of the guard while I'm gone. Do not let anything happen to the item."

"In charge of the guard... Bah!" spat the assassin. "I was top dog until that cretin Jaffar showed up..."

"Jerme!" snapped Kenneth.

"I know, I know..." Jerme muttered.

"We understand, Lady Sonia," Kenneth bowed. "We will guard it with our lives." So saying, the two groups of people walked away in their separate directions, allowing Eliwood and company to come out into the open.

"Do they seriously mean to assassinate the prince?" whispered Eliwood.

"Aye. On the orders of the king, it would seem," nodded Hector gravely. "Unbelievable..."

"The Emblem is essential to the prince's ceremony, right?" recalled Lyn. "Having the Emblem becomes useless if the prince is dead!"

"We must stop the assassination!" Eliwood stated firmly. "The girl, Nino... if we speak to her, she may understand."

"Jaffar looks like a dangerous man... but we have no other course of action," Lyn frowned. Quickly, the five people rejoined their group, only to be stopped as Kenneth teleported in.

"Hello, trespassers. I bid you welcome," smiled Kenneth nastily. "Imagine, the stronghold of a guild of assassins, inflitrated. Quite amusing, isn't it? Heh heh heh heh. However, you shall not leave. Sonia has given us authority while she is away."

"You... You're a holy man," gasped Eliwood. "What are you doing in this place?"

"Are you referring to my relationship with the 'gods'? Are you still held in thrall of such a concept?" Kenneth inquired. "You've met Lord Nergal, haven't you? Then there is something you must know. Gods are lies created by the weakness in all mankind. If a god truly exists, then it is my Lord Nergal. Only him."

"Insane..." Backing away, Eliwood turned to run, only to face the other of Sonia's guards.

"Oh, here you are!" grinned Jerme. "How delicious! My blade shall feast well tonight, won't it? Now, which... one... first?" The assassin scanned Eliwood's company like a customer inspecting wares in a market. "...Wait! Hold it! There are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them. Might ruin my sword's appetite. You don't mind, do you?" he smirked, "If I do it this way?"

"Eliwood! There's no reason to treat with these madmen!" yelled Lyn. "Let's get out of here!"

"You! Woman!" Jerme pointed. "You have beautiful skin. If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons with my sword, would the pieces be soft and delicate as silk?"

"You..." Lyn growled.

"It's no good! Something's blocking our way! We can't get out!" shouted Nils, pushing his hands against an invisible force field that prevented any form of escape.

"Those two men... those in front of you. A surge of evil..." warned Ninian. "If we do not defeat them, the barrier will hold strong."

"Hyaa ha ha ha haaa! That's Lord Nergal's doing!" laughed Jerme. "He knows how I love to slice through people, so he lets me do it as often as I want... which is really all the time. He's after something he calls 'quintessence'... I care nothing for it, but as long as he keeps bringing me people to slash and cut!"

"Nothing is more beautiful than the suffering of men," smirked Kenneth. "When I'm watching, I'm afloat in an ocean of pure bliss... and we'll be watching you for a long, long time." With that final remark, the two men disappeared into thin air.

"...Gone," Eliwood whispered.

"...It's alright. They're still close..." Ninian noted. "Within this fortress... somewhere."

"We've got to defeat them and destroy this barrier!" Nils yelled. "Otherwise, we'll never leave!"

* * *

Minutes later, the group had gathered around Shadow and Imppala, the former holding up a map scorched out by Grim while the latter was doing the briefing. 

"Combining what information Florina, Fiora, Farina and Heath have from their scouting, plus a general map of the area, I deduce that the barrier has enveloped the entire fortress with a radius of nearly five hundred metres," pointed Imppala. "From what we can see, the force field seems to originate from the building in the centre. If we can get there, we should be able to find those two madmen and take them out. However, as you all know," continued the red tactician, "this place is infested with Black Fang members, and there could be even more reinforcements in the rooms that we pass. As a result, we need everyone to move in groups to be allocated... once Nils finishes with his augury." Everyone turned to see Nils and Xatu performing their ritual.

"It's snowing. You can move without hindrance indoors, but outside, your progress will be impeded," began the bard. "The ability to fly would seem advantageous now. This battle calls for strong magical attacks. I see many doors, so thieves and keys are needed. One more thing: the enemy will attack from afar with magic. Move with caution."

"Mmhmm," nodded Shadow. "We'll take a few minutes to decide who goes with who, then we'll set off."

Later, the teams had been arranged, and were about to set off.

"Keep together, people!" Shadow shouted, as he left with Hector's group.

"Don't forget, we meet in the centre!" Imppala added, departing with Eliwood's team.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Kent?" asked Lyn, her group standing behind her.

"We'll be fine, milady," assured the cavalier. "I've got Fiora by my side to help me."

"Well, if you say so," Lyn smiled, as the last two groups began to leave.

"...Hey, what's wrong, Guy?" asked Dart, nudging the seemingly indifferent swordmaster.

"It's Ninjask," sighed Guy. "Ever since it evolved, I can't seem to control it when it's out of its Pokéball!"

"Hmmm... What you need is some advice on training your Pokémon," Dart remarked thoughtfully. "And I think I know who to consult..."

"Really?" Guy's eyes lit up at once. "You know someone?"

"Not personally... and for good reason," frowned Dart. "I hear about this guy wherever I go... It's said that he uses a fairy sword and cuts people in half, leaving behind mountains of bodies and seas of blood. He wears blue clothes and has long black hair, going by the name of Karel, also known as the Sword Demon. You only hear the absolute worst things about him... like how he single-handedly wiped out an entire army of knights! He's rumoured to have a thousand swords, collected from the men he's slain, while laughing like a maniac..."

"Hm," mused the swordmaster. "I'll have to look out for him..."

Meanwhile, at Eliwood's team...

"Be careful, everyone. We don't know where the enemy might be coming from," Marcus cautioned. "...Isadora!"

"...!" At her superior's barking, Isadora awoke from her trance. "General Marcus!"

"You've not been paying enough attention to the battle lately... Are you alright?" asked the paladin.

"I'm fine, General Marcus," mumbled Isadora. "It's just..."

"...It's alright, Isadora... I understand," consoled Marcus, placing a hand gently on Isadora's shoulder. "But I'm afraid Harken's never coming back. We've all had to come to terms with that..."

"My most sincerest apologies, General Marcus," Isadora sighed. "I'll be more focused on the battle at hand from now on, I promise."

"...It pains just to look at her," Marcus remarked sadly, as Isadora went forward. "Do you think we can help her somehow?"

"I don't know, General," shrugged Imppala. "But with what's been happening lately, I can quite safely say there's still room for miracles..."

* * *

The four teams began to advance, slowly but surely, through the howling blizzard winds and thick blankets of snow. Although their movements were severely impeded, the awful weather had no effect on their battle capabilities. 

"Golem! Use Block!" At Wallace's order, the Megaton Pokémon jumped into the air, landing in front of a room of enemy mages, resisting their magical attacks. "Lady Lyndis! Now's your chance!"

"Venusaur, Magical Leaf!" commanded Lyn. The enormous Seed Pokémon let fly a storm of shining, rainbow-coloured leaves that veered into the room, eliciting screams from the foes inside. "Thank you for fighting with us, Wallace," Lyn smiled.

"It is nothing! I have sworn my body and blade to Caelin!" the knight declared. "It is my duty to aid the lady Lyndis! Ah, I was going to ask you how the knights of Caelin have been doing... Have they been following the training courses in my 'Manual of Knightly Prowess'?"

"Yes... They're all giving it their best," answered Lyn. "All except that one crazy course in which they're supposed to circle the domain at top speed..."

"What! Those weak-bellied wimps!" huffed Wallace. "How many times did I explain: Leave out one of the drills in the manual, and the good it has done will be for naught!"

"But they're only human! Running full speed around the domain is impossible!" Lyn disagreed.

"With an iron will, _nothing_ is impossible, my Lady," Wallace smirked. "At my best, I circled the domain thrice, in armour!"

"You can't set one person as a standard for all..." pointed out the plainsgirl. "Especially one as exceptional as yourself!"

"Nonsense!" scoffed Wallace. "Lord Hassar dismounted and ran the three laps with me, he did!"

"Wallace!" exclaimed Lyn. "You... You knew my father?"

"I knew him well. I knew Lord Hassar well, for he was my rival in all things," Wallace grinned.

"Tell me, Wallace!" Lyn pleaded. "Tell me about my father!"

"My pleasure, Lady Lyndis. But let's do it after the battle," nodded Wallace.

"Ah... yes, of course."

* * *

"Aggron! Earthquake!" yelled Oswin. 

"AGGROOOOON!" Letting out a howl, Aggron stomped on the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave that caused the nearby building to collapse, crushing all the Fang members inside.

"Grrrr... Blast this snow!" cursed Hector. "We're lucky enough to not get buried alive, let alone move half an inch!"

"Ah... wait!" exclaimed Nils. "The snow will stop soon... That's our chance to move ahead."

"That's good news," remarked Shadow. "We'll just wait for this snow to blow over first, catch a break, and move again when it's clear." Everyone agreed that it was a good idea to stay put for the moment, as they were all feeling rather exhausted. At the same time, Erk and Priscilla decided to make their move..."

"Sir Oswin? We need to talk," hissed Erk, pulling the general aside.

"Hm? What is it, Erk?" Oswin asked, once the sage had led him some distance away from the main group.

"It's about Lord Hector," Erk whispered. "Lucius and Lady Priscilla here have more details..."

"Lady Priscilla?" repeated Oswin, gazing down at the red-haired maiden. "Pardon my manner, but are you Lady Priscilla of House Cornwell?"

"Hm?" Priscilla looked startled. "Pray, how do you know of me?"

"For a time, I was posted with the knights at Cornwell," explained the general. "I saw you many times during my stay. This was some time ago, however... You were probably too young to remember. You stood at the marquess' side, always holding your brother's sleeve. You were the closest of siblings..."

"Yes... about her brother." The sage nudged Oswin urgently. "There's something we need to tell you..."

"Mmhmm." Oswin nodded, "So what seems to be the trouble?"

* * *

As the battle continued, two more figures emerged from the shadows, one on the west and one the east. The first one was a blue-robed swordmaster, accompanied by a crimson insectoid with huge pincers and a metallic exoskeleton. The other one was a blonde hero in dark green armour, flanked by a hovering firefly and a brown canine with a skull helmet and a thick bone in its hand. 

"Here we are. Mm... a good wind," remarked the swordmaster. "Appropriate to the feast about to begin."

"Intruders? Let them go. We've nothing against you," whispered the hero, clutching his brave sword. "We must gain the trust of the Black Fang and move close to that man. We must avenge the death of our liege, Lord Elbert..."

So saying, the two men moved on with their Pokémon, not knowing that the both of them would soon be fighting on the same side...

* * *

"Hyaaaa!" Lyn yelled, assuming critical hit position. The blade lord suddenly seemed to separate into five as she slashed at the cavaliers and paladin in front of her, effectively dismounting and disembowelling them. 

"Raaagh! Metal Claw!" shouted another voice, instantly followed by the sounds of swords clashing and frantic screaming. Lyn's team sweatdropped as the bloodied bodies of three mages fell right in front of them, revealing a black-haired swordmaster in front of them, standing within the icy mist.

"Oh!" exclaimed Lyn. "...Who are you?"

"Karel," answered the swordmaster.

"You're... a swordfighter from Sacae. Are you fighting the Black Fang as well?" Lyn asked.

"The Black Fang is gathering recruits. I want to hone my blade on them," Karel replied.

"Why would you... do you have a reason to?" inquired the princess of Caelin.

"My sword is my life. My sword is my reason." As the swordmaster looked up, everyone could see how pale his faced looked. "You are... so beautiful..."

"Pardon?" asked Lyn.

"Your blade and mine are different, yet... your swordplay is truly beautiful... Very well," nodded Karel. "I will join you."

"You're going to help us? But why?" Lyn scratched her head, confusedly.

"Someday you will be a renowned swordfighter. Losing you here would be a waste. I must see you... stronger," Karel explained, without a hint of emotion in his voice. "I will wait for that time with much anticipation."

"..." The plainsgirl said nothing. This man seemed no different from that Jerme guy...

"Shall we continue? The feast awaits..." With that, Karel proceeded to lead the way, when...

"Hey! Hold on!" Karel turned around to see Guy run towards him. "You're Karel, aren't you? You're the Sword Demon!"

"..." Coldly, Karel stared back at Guy, while the others gasped in shock at Guy's sudden outburst and Dart smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Oh, forgive me! I am Guy, a warrior from Sacae..." introduced Guy hurriedly. "I would like you to teach me the art of Pokémon swordplay!"

"..." Still Karel gave no response as he stared Guy down.

"Hm... What's with you?" Sensing something may be wrong, Guy started to back off a little. "Why don't you..."

"Be grateful for your inexperience," the Sword Demon remarked coldly. "If you were stronger... I would cut you down from where you stand."

"I... I don't..." Before Guy realised what had happened, Karel had already left. "What's his problem?"

* * *

"...There's someone up ahead, Commander Marcus!" pointed Lowen. 

"Hmm... It would appear so," Marcus noted.

"It looks like he's spotted us," Eliwood frowned. "Magmar! Use Fire Punch!"

"Swinub, use Take Down!" Lowen ordered.

"Protect! And Bone Club!" shouted the stranger. A streak of light flashed across the area as Magmar's burning knuckle clashed against the Volbeat's forcefield, and Swinub crashed into the Marowak's bone. Eliwood himself had his rapier deflected by the hero's brave sword.

"You... Can it really be?" The Pheraen lord exclaimed as he sheathed his rapier. "Is it you, Harken?"

"...Ah!" Upon hearing his name, the hero quickly began to retreat.

"Wait, please!" shouted Eliwood. "You're Harken, a knight of Pherae, aren't you?"

"Lord Eliwood?" Harken and his Pokémon stopped abruptly, realising who was addressing them.

"I heard that all of my father's men had fallen defending him. It's good to see you well," Eliwood breathed. "Why didn't you return to Pherae?"

"I failed in my duty to protect my sworn lord..." sighed Harken as he shook his head. "I am not worthy of the honour of being a knight of Pherae. Before Nergal's magic, we were annihilated. When Lord Elbert was taken away, I was... powerless... Then I heard he had some connection with the Black Fang. I searched the continent for signs of them... I intended to strike against them with my final breath."

"And that's what brought you here," nodded Eliwood. "In that case, Harken, you should come with us."

"Forgive me, Lord Eliwood... I would rather die a knight than live in shame," Harken bowed, bringing his sword to his neck. "I will trade my life for many of theirs."

"Hold! Harken!" Quickly, Eliwood grabbed the blade from Harken before any damage could be done. "Do you think my father would want that? Join us, Harken. Neither my father nor I would condone such a senseless death. Help me fulfuill my father's one ambition and restore peace."

"...I understand. My life... it is yours," nodded Harken. "May it serve you better than it served your father."

"What's going on?" Isadora's voice rang out as she moved in front of the group. "Why have we stopped...!" The female paladin stood petrified when she saw the long-lost hero.

"...Isadora!" Harken exclaimed. "I..."

"..." Wordlessly, Isadora started to walk away briskly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Isadora?" Alarmed, Harken chased after Isadora. "What is wrong?..."

"...Hmph!" Angrily, the silver paladin slapped Harken's hand away.

"Isadora!" Firmly, Harken reached out for Isadora's shoulders and turned her around. "Please, tell me! What is wrong?"

"...What have you been up to, Harken, tell me!" screamed Isadora, smacking Harken's arms off herself. "For a month, you did not return to Pherae, you sent no word... and now I find you here, of all places! Have you forgotten your duty as a knight of Pherae?"

"I... I am sorry," apologised Harken. "It was all... the fault of my recklessness. I... How will I be punished?"

"Punished?" Isadora repeated. "Harken, do you understand at all what you have done? Do you know what trouble your absence has caused Pherae? Have you any idea? I... I was so worried..."

"Isadora... Please, do not cry." Harken gently brushed away at the small tear already falling down Isadora's cheek. "I cannot stand to see your beautiful face weep so. I... I have given you much reason to worry. Please... Please forgive me..."

"...No." Firmly, Isadora pushed Harken away from her. "I cannot forgive you... not after worrying so much."

"Isadora!" Harken cried as Isadora began to run. "Please..."

"Let her go, Harken." Marcus placed a hand on the hero's shoulder. "She needs some time on her own..."

"I..." Despairingly, Harken gazed after his love, but realised that Marcus was right. "...I understand, Commander Marcus."

* * *

"...Finally, we're here!" declared Hector, as his group and Kent's met at the central building. "Where's the other two groups? They should be here by now!" 

"Regardless, we can't wait for them," Imppala frowned. "Matthew!"

"I'm on it!" Deftly, the Ostian spy unlocked the huge door, allowing Hector to kick it open. In the centre of the throne room, a Medicham stood with its palms outstretched upwards, its eyes closed in deep meditation.

"You're doing much better than I anticipated," smirked Kenneth as he walked down from the throne. "But it's about time to put an end to this..."

"...That's _Reflect_ and _Light Screen_!" exclaimed Imppala. "Medicham's been generating the barrier around the whole fortress all this time!"

"So that's it? We were stopped by a cheap combination attack?" Hector sneered. "We'll break out of here before you even know it! Oswin, take our group to the barrier! The rest of us will handle this knave!"

"I won't let you do that!" announced Jerme, emerging out of nowhere. "I'll chop you all up into tiny, little pieces!"

"Zan!" growled Jerme's Zangoose. Unlike Bartre's, this Cat Ferret had blue markings instead of red, and crimson claws the shade of fresh blood. "Zannn... GOOSE!"

"Argh!" As Jerme lunged, his blade began to emit a powerful wave of energy, as did his Zangoose's claw. The two energy sources suddenly erupted from their points of origin, combining to make a huge explosion that threw everyone into the centre of the room.

"That's a Light Brand!" Imppala realised. "It's a sword suffused with light magic, allowing its user to unleash light magic from a distance! And that Zangoose's been trained to use _Thunderbolt_ and _Slash_ to mimic its function!"

"Grrrr... that's it!" snapped Hector. "I'm sick of these blasted moves! I'm taking them down, starting with him!"

"Hold, milord!" urged Oswin. "You're highly disadvantaged against the likes of an assassin, especially one with a Pokémon that knows such powerful electric attacks!"

"He's right! We've got to handle him carefully... and take out that Medicham!" pointed Imppala. "We won't be able to escape otherwise!"

"Understood!" nodded Kent. "Legault!"

"Alright! Canas, Bartre, heads up!" Quickly, the ex-Hurricane leaped into the air, flinging two items at the said men, who caught them with ease and raised them up. "Guiding ring! Hero crest!" they shouted.

The transformation process quickly ensued, as Bartre and Canas immediately assumed combat mode. In his new robes, Canas the druid and his multi-eyed Pokémon stood against Kenneth and Aura spells, while Bartre the warrior parried Jerme's assaults with his own Zangoose.

"Everybody, aim your ranged attacks at that Medicham!" Imppala commanded.

"Zangoose! You know what to do!" Jerme yelled. Knocking Bartre's Zangoose aside, the shiny Zangoose performed a skilful leap, arcing across the room and landing on top of Medicham, balancing on one of the Meditate Pokémon's open palms. As the combined attack drew near, Zangoose suddenly threw Medicham up into the air, out of the squall of ranged attacks, while Zangoose itself leapt away as well.

"It's using Detect!" cursed Imppala. "They can't allow Medicham to be distracted, so Zangoose has to make its way back to protect it!"

"That won't work twice!" declared Canas. "Claydol, use Earthquake!"

"Stop it with Shadow Ball!" Immediately, Jerme's Zangoose let fly an orb of dark energy at Claydol, striking it down. "Light Brand!"

"Zan-GOOSE!" Smirking, the shiny Cat Ferret flung a missile of electricity at the centre of the group, resulting in another explosion that flung Hector's allies to all sides of the throne room.

"Urgh... Is it me, or did that attack strike you as stronger than the last one?" grunted Hector.

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure... stop that Zangoose!" ordered Imppala.

"Ha!" Bartre shouted as he continued to deflect Jerme's slashes. "Zangoose, use your Pursuit!"

"Zan!" The Zangoose with red body markings chased its counterpart around, as it jumped deftly from here to there.

"Mega Kick!" Without warning, Jerme's Zangoose aimed its leg at Bartre's Zangoose, delivering a fatal blow that smacked it right into Bartre, who nearly fell foul of Jerme's blade.

"Kirlia! Teleport!" cried Lucius. The Emotion Pokémon vanished into thin air, reappeared between the warrior and his Zangoose, then teleported the both of them back to safety.

"Zan!" Neatly, Jerme's Zangoose jumped onto Medicham once more, and continued its assault.

"Everyone, look out!" Imppala shouted. "Bring down that Zangoose!"

"Powder Storm!" Surrounding Zangoose, Venusaur and Beautifly unleashed a combined blast of their various spores, while Mitch, Mechaquila, Nero and Dustox generated a powerful whirlwind that caught the fatal particles and closed in on Zangoose.

"Flamethrower! And Razor Wind!" While creating a whirlwind of its own, the Cat Ferret breathed out billowing flames that combined to form a firestorm that blasted its targets into submission.

"Magcargo! Raichu! Slowking! Attack!" Erk shouted, calling forth all three of his Pokémon, who immediately began to fire their strongest elemental attacks, backed up by Priscilla's Rapidash and Lucius' Kirlia.

"ZAN!" Grunting, Jerme's Zangoose took the full blast of the attack, but managed to hold on.

"It's... it's like it's not damaged at all!" exclaimed Imppala, as the feline Pokémon sported an arrogant smirk.

"Mega Punch!" Charging, the shiny Zangoose launched its fist through the elemental attack stream, fatally striking down the Pokémon that had generated it.

"Aggron!" Oswin commanded. "Use..."

"Seismic Toss!" Deftly leaping forward, Jerme's Pokémon picked up Aggron like it weighed nothing, then flung it into Aipom, Corsola and Sneasel.

"This is ridiculous!" snarled Hector. "No way that Zangoose could be that invincible!"

"I'm beginning to suspect something, too," agreed Kent, as Jerme's Zangoose released an Ice Beam that struck down Rath's Swellow and Florina's Pidgeot. "The two main bosses aren't particularly strong, but that Zangoose is too strong... too strong to be possible!"

"I agree... and I think I know why!" pointed Imppala. "Zangoose always jumps back to Medicham every now and then!"

"...You're right!" Hector exclaimed, as Zangoose once again leaped onto Medicham's palm and off again. "But why?"

"My guess is that while sustaining the barrier, Medicham is also using _Bulk Up_ and _Calm Mind_," Imppala frowned. "When Zangoose passes by, Medicham then uses _Baton Pass_ to pass on the augmented powers to Zangoose, basically making Zangoose undefeatable!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Hector's exasperated question was answered as something crashed through the wall, knocking Jerme and his Zangoose off their feet. Everyone turned to see Harken standing with Marowak and Volbeat in the doorway. The Bonekeeper Pokémon raised its hand, catching the spinning bone that was responsible for striking the enemy assassin. "_Harken!_" exclaimed Hector. "How..."

"Marowak! Bone Rush!" ordered Harken, while he brandished his brave sword and began to slash at Jerme.

"Zangoose! Fury Cutter!" Jerme commanded. Everyone else merely gaped and watched the two men and their Pokémon match each other, blow for blow.

"I'm going to kill the lot of you for the death of Lord Elbert!" Harken growled.

"Not after I cut you into tiny little pieces!" smirked Jerme.

"How... how?" Hector shook his head disbelievingly. "Nils said... all of Elbert's men were..."

"Hector!" Eliwood's voice rang out as the Pheraen lordling himself stepped into the room. "What's going on?"

"We can talk later! Now we've got a situation on our hands!" pointed Hector. Harken and his Marowak were attacking relentlessly, and even Jerme and his Zangoose were having a hard time blocking their assaults.

"Harken! That Medicham is our target!" called the Ostian lord. "Focus on the Medicham!"

"Got it! Volbeat, Tail Glow!" shouted the hero. "Followed by Thunderbolt!"

"Aura!" From Kenneth's fingertips erupted a blast of light magic, clashing against Volbeat's electric attack. The match had become a deadlock and would have remained that way, if not for...

"Thunderbolt!" shouted a female voice. A second wave of electricity joined the first, surprising everybody. The combined assault pushed back the Aura spell, throwing the bishop back.

"Huh?" Switching to his shield, Harken turned around to see Isadora and her Illumise standing next to him. "Isadora?..."

"Harken... Please, let me fight this battle with you," Isadora spoke softly. "...We can talk after this."

"...Alright!" In a burst of strength, Harken thrust his shield forward, knocking a surprised Jerme to the ground. "Marowak, Bonemerang!"

"Marowak!" Nodding, the Ground-type Pokémon flung its bone, but instead of hitting Zangoose, the projectile lodged itself into the throne where Medicham was.

"...!" Both Jerme and Kenneth sweatdropped as they figured what was going to happen. "Oh, no!"

"Thunder!" yelled the Pheraen knights. Both their Bug-type Pokémon began to build up energy, before unleashing it all in a huge wave of lightning. The attack spiralled through the air, passing Zangoose and striking at the tip of Marowak's bone, resulting in an explosion that sent Medicham flying.

"...I get it! Marowak's bone functions like a _Lightningrod_!" exclaimed Imppala. "It's drawing all of Volbeat and Illumise's electric shocks!"

"CHAM!" cried the humanshape creature as it fell, wiped out by the electric assault.

"Psych Up!" The two Fireflies glimmered with energy, gaining all of Jerme's Zangoose's stat boosts. "Baton Pass!"

"Illumi! Vol!" Gently tapping Marowak on its skull helmet, Volbeat and Illumise passed all of their increased powers to Marowak, making it even stronger.

"Marowak! Finish with Return!" commanded Harken.

"MAROWAK!" Supercharged with newly boosted attack power, Marowak unleashed a burst of energy built up by the unshakable faith between it and Harken. The resulting blast flung Jerme, Kenneth and their Pokémon to the other end of the room where they slammed against the wall.

"Eliwood! Hector! We're here!" Lyn declared as her group finally reached the room.

"Ah, what a pity," remarked Karel. "The feast has nearly ended... guess I'll have to settle for the leftovers. Scizor!"

"...Eh?" The two Fangs looked up to see two separate flashes of blue and red fly towards them, just as the incredible pain began to set in...

"Raaaaaaaaah!" Bruises erupted into bloody gashes as Karel and Scizor administered the finishing moves on Jerme and Kenneth, leaving everyone else speechless at both the swordmaster's skill and brutality.

"G-Gwaah..." winced Jerme. "It hurts... These... cuts... ugh..."

"Does... this..." muttered Kenneth, "Does this... mean... that we lose... urk!"

* * *

"Everyone is being driven mad by Nergal..." sighed Eliwood. 

"It must be terrifying, to lose yourself entirely... to fall under the sway of Nergal's power," agreed Lyn. "...Hey! What could this be?" Suddenly, noticing a crimson gleam under the throne, Lyn bent down to pick up a shiny, vermillion jewel.

"It can't be... the Fire Emblem?" Eliwood gaped, staring at the magnificent gem.

"So these two knaves had it all along?" Hector asked. "Let's take it and go!"

"We've finally got it back... let's not waste our good fortune," Lyn nodded.

"Eliwood! There's no reason for us to stay any longer!" urged Hector.

"I know! Let's make haste for the manse!" ordered Eliwood. "We must stop the assassination! We cannot let the prince's life be put in jeopardy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mountains near Bern Manse... 

"You know your role, yes?" questioned Sonia. "The plan must be carried out tonight."

"Mother... just once... if only for a little while..." mumbled Nino, inching towards Sonia. "May I... hold your hand?"

"Nino, you know how I abhor such displays," Sonia frowned disapprovingly.

"I... I know. But... I may not get another chance..." Nino bowed her head. "And I thought..."

"...Very well," smiled Sonia. "If you complete this mission, I'll hold your hand as often as you like. I will even hug you and stroke your face."

"Oh, really?" The young mage's face brightened up. "Then I must do my best! I will, I will! I will succeed! Wait for me, Mother!"

"I will. Be careful!" Sonia gently nudged Nino away.

"Alright! I'll be back!" Happily, Nino ran off, with Jaffar following behind.

"Ah, Jaffar, wait here a moment," beckoned Sonia, once Nino was out of earshot. "It's about tonight's mission..."

"What is it?" asked Jaffar.

"Once you've killed the prince, kill Nino, too," Sonia instructed.

"What!" Jaffar could not believe his ears.

"The assassinations... Both come directly by the king's request. The prince is well-loved, and his death will trigger much chaos," explained Sonia. "If the assassin is not caught and hanged immediately, the chaos will engulf Bern. A scapegoat is needed. Do you understand?"

"Nino is _your daughter!_" emphasised Jaffar.

"She is _trash_," Sonia corrected with a smirk on her face. "Garbage. Human refuse. I'm just happy to have at least found a use for her. She did say she would do anything to please her loving mother, did she not? Her death will please me more than her living ever did."

"..." All of a sudden, Jaffar felt as if there were a thousand voices chattering inside his mind, as he took in what Sonia had just said.

"What is it?" snapped Sonia, as Jaffar stood there. "Do you have something to say?"

"...This... has nothing to do with me," Jaffar muttered.

"When Lord Nergal found you as an orphan, he chose you because of your callous heart and skill with a blade," Sonia reminded him coldly. "Lord Nergal does not give second chances. Do not forget."

"..." The Angel of Death said nothing as Sonia teleported away. What was he going to do?

* * *

As the army moved out, the various members took the time to have some conversation... 

"Oswin... have you heard anything from my brother?" asked Hector.

"When you say 'anything'..." began the general.

"...Oh, come on, you know... about his condition," Hector rephrased his query.

"No, nothing new," answered Oswin.

"I see," nodded Hector. "That's good."

"Why do you ask?" Oswin inquired.

"No reason really... I'm simply concerned for my brother," Hector sighed. "Earlier... When I saw him in Ostia, he didn't look too well. When Father took ill and died... I wonder if he looked at all like that." Sensing Oswin's discomfort, the Ostian lordling added, "Forget it, I'm worrying about nothing. If something were wrong, I'm sure we would've heard."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Oswin. "...Now that you mention it, I did forget something. Lord Uther sent word to you through a messenger."

"Oh!" Hector's eyes immediately lit up. "What did he have to say?"

"'Don't trouble Lord Eliwood by being overly obstinate'," Oswin relayed.

"Just like my brother! Always the same thing!" grumbled Hector as he began to walk briskly. "How many times have I told him to stop treating me like a child!" Oswin could do nothing at Hector's outburst but gaze up at the clouds and sigh.

* * *

"Master! Wait for me! Master Karel!" cried Guy, as he ran after the Sword Demon. "Please, I implore you! Teach me how to become one with my Pokémon! I want my name to be known far and wide in Sacae!" He stopped just as Karel halted abruptly, not knowing what would happen next. 

"When my fame first spread in this land, many worthless dogs aspired to swordsmanship," Karel spoke icily. "Then they all fell, one by one... Forget it, pup. Leave my sight," he ordered.

"D-Don't go!" Guy begged. "You want someone to fight, don't you? Then make me your opponent!"

"..." The Sword Demon said nothing. _What was this idiot thinking?_ he thought.

"I know I'm not good enough to fight you now... So, just train me in swordplay and Pokémon. In one year, I swear I will master the art," promised Guy. "Enough to match you... enough to best you!"

"...You seem to mean it, don't you?" remarked Karel, turning around to face Guy.

"Y-Yes!" Guy nodded.

"...Very well." A small smile crept to the sides of Karel's lips. "From this day onwards, your training shall begin. You will learn the sword, Pokémon battle, and a combination of the two."

* * *

"...Isadora?" Harken called. 

"Harken..." The silver paladin gazed at the hero who had now approached her side.

"You still cry," sighed Harken. "I am sorry... it is all my fault. Isadora, if you wish it... I will leave this army. It seems my very existence is a dark weight upon your heart..."

"No... No!" Isadora cried, quickly dismounting her horse and holding Harken's hands tightly. "You are not a weight... you are dear to me. Since you left, all I have thought of is you..."

"Isadora..." Harken winced to see tears forming in his lover's eyes yet again.

"When you and Lord Elbert had left, it was as though Pherae had died," continued Isadora. "I should have gone... I should have gone with you and Lord Elbert. How many times I thought that as I cried! Dying would be better than living without you... So much better... I thought."

"Then, why..." began Harken.

"I was afraid," Isadora whispered. "I was afraid that you would leave me again, that you would disappear once more... Like that day, when you left with Lord Elbert... when you said those words to me before you had departed..."

"Yes, I promised you that I would return unharmed," Harken nodded. "And when I came back to Pherae, we would be wed..."

"I was scared. Scared that you would never be able to return to my side and fulfill your promise to me," trembled Isadora. "I was so petrified... I forgot how hard it must have been for you... Please, forgi..."

"Isadora... if this is all that you're requesting forgiveness for," spoke Harken gently, "Then it should be me asking for forgiveness."

"Harken..." Isadora gazed at her beloved hero, lips shaking with emotion.

"Isadora, I was the one who forgot how hard it was for you. When Lord Elbert was killed by that monster, I was completely lost in my desire to avenge my liege," Harken consoled. "Even though I knew I was no match for Nergal, I still wanted to strike him down... or die trying. I had completely forgotten the place... and the people... who matter the most to me. Isadora..." At this, Harken pulled Isadora's hands up, so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Isadora, if you truly want my forgiveness... then please, give me one more chance. Give me one more chance to fulfill the promise I could not keep before," pleaded the hero softly. "When this expedition is over, and we both return to Pherae... let us have a grand marriage. And then... I will protect you and follow you for the rest of my life."

"Harken... do you really mean it?" The paladin's tears glistened with rekindled hope as she felt her heart leap.

"Yes," smiled Harken. "I shall never leave you behind again. We will always be together."

"Oh... Harken!" Overcome with emotion, Isadora wept into Harken's shoulder, from relief, happiness and sorrow all in one go. Harken gently returned the embrace he was receiving, eliciting smiles from his colleagues all around.

In the dark times of battle, people can still manage to found some brief moments of brightness.

* * *

ShadowedTactician: Hopefully, I didn't butcher up that last scene.  
Imppala: Hopefully, you'll continue immediately after writing this.  
Grim: ...Review. 


	36. Chapter 28

Electrike: How come you're the one holding the chapter? Where's ShadowedTactician?  
Imppala: This? I had to wrench it from that bugger's _vault_. He's left it there for so long on the pretext of having... er... what's that phrase...  
Grim: Writer's block?  
Imppala: Er... yeah, I think that's what he called it. Plus other commitments... like _these_. (drops a whole bunch of FE: Lycian League cards)  
Electrike/Grim: (snatchfights) I GOT DIBS!  
Imppala: (face palms)

_Gijinka Renamon_  
Imppala: I'll be handing out Shadow-mobbing kits when this is all over, so don't worry.

_RubyVulpix_  
Imppala: Well, I suppose you can't expect less from fighting two bosses.

_Hurricane's Quill_   
Imppala: Strange, I could've sworn people thought Karel was cooler. His weapon is at any rate.

_Frodo007_  
Imppala: This is exactly why I _don't_ do scenes like this.

_Brendan Aurabolt_   
Imppala: (muttering) And our favourite bugger's only got one... anyway, moving on...

* * *

**Chapter 28: Battle Before Dawn/VS Ninetales**

* * *

_Two assassins in the employ of the Black Fang move in. They've been set loose in the palace to murder the crown prince, Zephiel. Eliwood hurries to prevent them from fulfilling their contract._

* * *

In the dead of the night, Jaffar and Nino crept through the softly illuminated halls of the Palace of Bern, on their mission to murder Prince Zephiel by order of King Desmond. While Jaffar was as calm and collected as ever, Nino was shaking like a leaf.

"The prince's room... Is that the door?" pointed Nino. Jaffar answered her with a silent nod.

"General Murdock, the prince's bodyguard, should be away. The king concocted some errand to call him from Zephiel's side," Nino repeated. "There are no guards around... This is an... easy job, isn't it? I... I can do this!"

Jaffar sighed as Nino's nervousness reminded him of the cruel task he still had to perform later on. Strange, he thought, that this girl would have such a powerful emotional impact on his soul and mind. He had slaughtered dozens of people with those blades of his, irregardless of who they were and how they pleaded or fought for their lives. To him, emotion was futile, as was resistance. So why was this young mage, who was ever-ready to impress her perpetually displeased mother, any different?

"This is my first mission, you know?" continued the mage. "I guess I'm a little nervous, but... I mustn't fail. Mustn't let Mother down... Are you ready, Jaffar?"

"...I've... no desire to be a part of your blundering," responded Jaffar icily. "If you fail, I will, without hesitation, finish the target, then you."

"What!" Nino squeaked.

"Do not be so naive as to expect help from 'friends'," Jaffar finished. "...Remember that."

"I... I knew that. Don't have to tell me..." laughed Nino nervously. "I'm a member of the Black Fang, after all. Ha ha..."

"..." Wordlessly, Jaffar proceeded to the locked door of the Prince's room, as Nino continued to speak to herself, "...I won't fail. I will become worthy... I will. Mother will be proud of me. She will see the daughter I've become, and she will love me."

Following her colleague up the steps to Zephiel's bedroom, Nino looked around. "...There are no guards," she noted. "It's just like we were told, but... something's strange." Pressing her ear against the door, Nino frowned. "Listen! A voice!" whispered Nino. "Someone's talking in the room."

"No..." disagreed Jaffar, his sharper senses picking up every word from the middle of the hall. "Someone's praying."

"You're right," Nino nodded, straining her ears. "It's the prince, isn't it? I wonder what he's praying for..."

Inside, Zephiel had knelt down beside his bed, eyes closed and hands clasped in prayer.

"I offer this prayer onto thee: My coming-of-age ceremony is tomorrow," began Zephiel. "As the prince of Bern, I've tried... I've tried my best not to be an embarrassment to my father. I know I've not met with his expectations. But I will try harder. I will please him. I vow to do better. For him."

"..." Nino listened sadly. She knew exactly how Zephiel felt.

"...Hear me: Tomorrow, I will be a man... So this is my last wish as a foolish child," Zephiel continued. "It's the same one I've asked of you every night for all these years, but... Please, bring Father and Mother together again. Please, let the day come when Guinivere and I and her mother... When all of us can live together happily in the castle."

"...It's time," Jaffar nodded, unlocking the door in one swift movement.

"Oh! Jaffar..." Quickly, Nino followed the assassin into the room, as he flung out his Pokéball. "Sneasel, Fake Out!"

"Snea-SEL!" With unmatched skill, Sneasel struck the Prince down, dealing little damage but stunning him as well.

"What! Villain..." groaned Zephiel as he fell.

"That will leave him unconscious for some time," said Jaffar as he turned towards Nino. "Now, the time has come for you to do your part... Do it."

"...O...Okay." Trembling, Nino raised a hand over the Prince's head, fingertips fizzling with fiery magic... then stopped. "I... cannot," she admitted sadly.

"What!" Jaffar could not believe his ears. "What did you say?"

"Listen to him... All he wants is his parent's love. To be accepted. That's all..." Nino whispered. "He's just like me. No matter how hard I try, Mother always looks at me as if I were nothing. Her eyes are so filled with disappointment. She's never held me... not even once..."

"Stop this foolishness!" hissed Jaffar. "I told you! I will not permit you to ruin my opportunity!"

"I know... Do as you must, Jaffar," smiled the young mage weakly. "I won't resist. You can do it easily. But... please don't hurt the prince. For pity's sake..."

"...!" Jaffar nearly dropped his blade. Surely, she couldn't be thinking of...

"...I'm ready to die." Still trembling, Nino knelt down in front of Jaffar.

**_CLANG!_** went Jaffar's sword as it fell from his shaking hand. For a moment, the assassin's eyes were wide open in shock, then narrowed as the Angel of Death frowned deeply, his mouth set in a thin, determined line.

"...Come," he whispered. "We're leaving. Hurry."

"What?" Astonished, Nino could only follow Jaffar as he grabbed her hand and ran out of the room, leading her to a huge hall.

"...This is it," beckoned Jaffar. "Come here."

"Bu... But if you do this..." Nino replied worriedly. "Jaffar, you'll..."

"Don't worry about me. Hurry up," Jaffar urged, just as he sensed footsteps down the hallway. "No!" Quickly, he pushed Nino back into the shadows, just as Ursula came riding with some of her vassals.

"Hello, Jaffar," greeted the Bue Crow. "Finished already? Such magnificent skill. Is this why you are called the Angel of Death? Sonia told me you were behaving oddly, but... it appears her fears were groundless." Jaffar remained silent. As long as Nino didn't show herself, everything would be...

"I'm sorry! It's not Jaffar's fault!" pleaded Nino, running out of her hiding-place. "It was me! The prince... I couldn't..."

"Nino!" hissed Jaffar.

"What's all this?" frowned Ursula. "Why is the girl still alive? You received Lady Sonia's orders, did you not? You were to dispose of the worthless little..."

"...No!" Nino screamed.

"_Hold your tongue._" Protectively, Jaffar stood in front of Nino, glaring daggers at Ursula. "You will not speak another word."

"...So that's how it is?" Ursula shook her head, "Jaffar, do you plan on betraying Lord Nergal?"

"I will not let Nino die," Jaffar growled. "Get in my way, and I'll kill you."

"Jaffar..." Petrified, Nino clung to the assassin's robes.

"Ha ha... So you do have some human emotion in you after all. You always seemed just like those creepy morphs," smirked Ursula. "And I'll bet you didn't kill the prince, either. Maxime!"

"Yes! I'm here!" A paladin riding a giraffe-like creature with two heads rode up to Ursula and saluted.

"Take your men and put out all the lights," ordered the valkryie. "Block out the entrances. Your targets are Prince Zephiel and two traitors. Finish this before we draw attention to ourselves. Go!"

Instinctively, Jaffar pulled Nino away before the Black Fang could nab them. In no time at all, the entire place was cloaked in darkness. Ursula's men had done their first job, and did it well.

"Go now," nudged Jaffar. "I will buy you time."

"No!" yelled Nino. "You must come too, Jaffar!"

"Nino... You must live." Allowing her eyes to meet his, Jaffar softly spoke. "You are worthy of living..."

"No! Wait!" Nino shouted after Jaffar's fleeting figure. "Don't go! Jaffar!"

Meanwhile, outside...

"This is the royal manse," noted Eliwood.

"The lights have been doused. And that's the sound of fighting," observed Lyn worriedly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but if they're still fighting, we might not be too late!" nodded Hector. "Let's hurry, Eliwood!"

"We have to get inside!" Eliwood shouted. "We have to protect the prince!"

* * *

"I've sent Grim to map the situation," declared Shadow. "How's your side?"

"Sh... Nils' just beginning," hushed Imppala.

"...You want to aid the Prince of Bern? He has a protector, but you must hurry. Time is short," warned the bard. "I see someone... a girl... wielding magic? She's not evil... Speak with her, and she may become an ally... That's it."

"That's not a lot," Imppala remarked. "But at least we know we've some bought time. Shadow?"

"It's coming together... and it's not good news," Shadow replied grimly, holding up the map for all to see. "Besides the central hall which seems to be Prince Zephiel's bedroom, there are two main halls, as well as several corridors that could very well be swarming with Black Fang members. The darkness isn't making it any easier... I vote we split into two groups, each with one thief," he proposed. "We'll have to empty half our key supply and distribute it amongst the faster members of the teams. Some of the mounted units can create a living barrier in front of the prince's bedroom door while one of the lords sees to it that he's alright."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Imppala. "Alright, let's move out!"

At the same time...

"Jaffar! Jaffar!" screamed Nino, hoping that her friend would hear her calls. "Kyaaaa!" Suddenly, a flash of Lightning came out from nowhere, nearly striking the young mage down.

"Flarey, Mary!" Quickly, Nino threw out two Pokéballs, revealing a red canine Pokémon with a long, flowing yellow tail, as well as a pink sheep-like Pokémon with electricity overflowing from its wool.

"Iron Tail, now!" Issuing her order, Nino flipped through her crimson spellbook. "Elfire!"

"Arrrrgh!" screamed the enemy monks as the Flareon and Flaaffy slammed them with their metal-hard appendages and Nino finished them off with a dash of flame.

"Phew," Nino breathed. "That was close... Now we have to find Jaffar!"

Meanwhile, the assassin in question was busy fending off his ex-colleagues, all trying to lay claim to polishing off the Angel of Death, who had been declared a traitor to the Fang.

"Do what you want with me," growled Jaffar. "But harm one hair on Nino's head, and you'll die."

* * *

"Hurry up! Let's move it!" snapped Hector, rounding his group past a corner. Suddenly, the burly Ostian stopped as a bright light ahead caught his attention. "Hey, what's..."

"Oh, no!" gasped Shadow. "It's..."

"Flash attack!" hollered Maxime. Immediately, the bright light exploded, blinding Hector and everyone besides him.

"Hector!" shouted Lyn, running up with the rear group. "What happened?"

"Someone's attacked us!" Hector grunted, his eyes still wincing from the brilliant flash. "But we can't identify who!"

"Let me try... Grim, use Foresight!" At Shadow's command, the Duskull fired a beam of its own, illuminating the corridor. Against the light, the silhouette of Maxime and his Girafarig stood out. "There!" Shadow pointed, his vision now clear. "There's the enemy!"

"I'll handle this! Swellow!" Lyn flung out one of her Pokéballs, bringing forth her Flying-type. "Peck!"

"Girafarig, Psybeam!" Maxime ordered. The Long Neck Pokémon tensed, then fired a beam of mental energy from its horns, hitting Swellow right in the face.

"Don't give up, Swellow!" Lyn encouraged. "Aerial Ace, now!"

"Swellow!" Its wings brimming with energy, the Swallow Pokémon charged valiantly through the energy blast, slamming Girafarig with its forearm.

"Thunderbolt!" At Maxime's new command, Girafarig's horns began to charge up with electric energy instead, and a second later it released the vicious attack.

"Ha!" Deftly, Lyn leaped to the side with Swellow, barely dodging the blast. "Go on first!" she yelled to the others. "I'll deal with him!"

"She's right!" Beckoning to the others, Hector began to lead the charge. "Let's go!"

At the same time...

"Ahh... Ow... What's... My room..." Rubbing his temples, the Prince of Bern slowly came to. "That man... he's gone. What's going on?" Silently, Zephiel listened hard to hear the sounds of battle echoing everywhere.

"Ah! We're under attack!" he exclaimed. "Coming this way... ten, twenty... I have to get away..." For a while, the prince frantically ran around, before grinding to a determined halt.

"No. That's wrong. That's not the way," Zephiel told himself. "If I run, they'll simply follow and surround me... Rather than run, I should wait and face them here." Grabbing onto a silver blade, the crown prince of Bern assumed a combat position, ready to fight for his life is necessary.

* * *

"Come on!" urged Eliwood. "Let's hurry!" Guiding his team past the corner, the Pheraen noble caught sight of Nino with her two Pokémon.

"You! Are you from the palace?" asked Nino. Noting that the strangers were not robed in black, the young mage felt safe to leave Zephiel in these people's hands. "The prince is in his room! Save him! I'll take care of anything that happens out here!"

"Wait," frowned Imppala. "You're... Nino, right?"

"What!" exclaimed the young girl. "How..."

"We overheard some things," Eliwood cut in. Before long, the two men had begun to explain the truth behind the Black Fang, from Brendan Reed's marriage with Sonia to the organisation's transition from acts of chivalry to heinous crimes.

"...What?" whispered Nino. "But... you must be lying..."

"I'm sorry, but it's all true." Imppala shook his head sadly, "The Black Fang is no longer what you once thought it was. They're being manipulated by Nergal to achieve his own ends!"

"It can't be..." Weakly, Nino collapsed on the floor, as her Pokémon tried to comfort her.

"I don't expect you to take in all of this at once," said Eliwood kindly. "You should come with us. You're not evil... I think you'll see what's right."

"...Alright," Nino nodded. "I'll... come with you."

Meanwhile...

"Wing Attack, Swellow!" shouted Lyn.

"Girafarig, Thunder Wave!" countered Maxime. As the bird Pokémon drew near, Girafarig fired a shockwave of electricity, striking Swellow's left wing and paralysing it. Helplessly, the Flying-type lost its balance and crashed down onto the floor.

"Swellow, return!" In a quick movement, Lyn recalled her fallen Pokémon, and sent out her other one. "Venusaur!"

"Girafarig, Psychic attack!" Maxime demanded.

"Venusaur, Sweet Scent!" Instantly, the huge blossom on Venusaur's back began to emit a pleasantly enticing aroma. Without warning, the rear end of Girafarig began to shake violently, before the Long Neck Pokémon broke into a backwards run towards Venusaur.

"Stop, stop!" shrieked the paladin. "What are you doing!"

"Girafarig's tail contains a small brain of its own! And it's particularly sensitive to strong smells and will look for its source!" Lyn grinned, before sounding the next command, "Skull Bash!"

"SAUR!" Lowering its head, Venusaur began its own charge, slamming into Maxime and sending him across the horizon. "Aaaaaaaaah!" he screamed.

"That's that," nodded the plainsgirl, returning Venusaur to its Pokéball. "Now to join Hector!"

* * *

"Imppala! Take half of the group to meet up with Hector's!" ordered Eliwood. "The others will guard Zephiel's bedroom!"

"Will do, milord!" nodded Imppala, before leading some of the team further down the hallway. Eliwood, in the meantime, had his units positioned outside the door, before he went inside the room to find Zephiel defending himself.

"Are you Prince Zephiel?" Eliwood asked.

"Ah!" exclaimed the prince. "Who are you?"

"We're here to rescue you," explained Eliwood. "Let us protect you, Prince Zephiel. Please, stay back."

"I will not," retorted Zephiel. "I know neither your name nor your motives. Why should I trust you?"

"...My apologies," Eliwood sighed. "But... I cannot answer you."

"You cannot?" Zephiel questioned.

"...No." Deep down, Eliwood's heart sank. He realised that this was the end...

"...I see," nodded Zephiel. "I place my life in your hands."

"Prince?" Eliwood could not believe his ears.

"If you were assassins, I would be dead already," smiled the prince. "I must trust you."

"Upon my knight's honour," swore the Pheraen, "You can."

* * *

"Heh heh heh." Smirking, Ursula rode on her Rapidash as she faced Jaffar, tome already in hand to match his twin swords. "Tell me, Jaffar. Are you afraid to die?"

"...I ensure that Nino lives," answered Jaffar coldly. "That is all."

"I cannot understand you." The Blue Crow shook her head, "You serve perfection in the form of our masters. Yet you abandon such happiness?... Oh, that's right... you don't know what happiness _is_," she grinned nastily.

"Jaffar!" The bright sound of Nino's voice caught the two Fangs' attention, causing them to turn and see Nino run towards Jaffar, along with Eliwood, Imppala, and some of the other units.

"Nino?" Jaffar whispered, then frowned. "...I told you to _flee_."

"No, these people came and helped me! Hurry Jaffar! Come with me!" urged Nino.

"Go," instructed Jaffar. "There's no need to save a life without worth."

"Jaffar..." Sadly, Nino gazed at her only friend.

"I am a corpse," Jaffar continued. "I have been dead since the day I was born. Leave me..."

"No! If you're not coming, then I'm staying!" Nino yelled. "I do not want you to die, Jaffar!"

"_Enough of this jest!_" Ursula's snarl brought everyone to look at her, as her hand brimmed with magic energy. In front of her, a yellow vulpine Pokémon stood there, glaring meanly at the crowd. Its nine tails fanned out menacingly and moved like flickering flames.

"Why won't you die as Lady Sonia wishes?" sneered the Blue Crow. "You, born of garbage. This was your one chance to be useful."

"My mother... She would not say such things. I... don't believe it." Angrily, the young mage retorted, "I don't believe anything you have to say!"

"Stupid child... I'll see that you don't suffer at least." Flipping through her yellow spellbook, Ursula shouted, "Bolting! And Hidden Power!"

"Niiiiine!" As its mistress began to attack, Ninetales started generating a ball of energy at the tip of each of its tails, forming nine energy orbs altogether. The nine orbs suddenly combined with Ursula's electric attack, creating a huge electric blast that slammed directly into the ground in front of Nino.

"Ahhh!" screamed Nino as she was struck down, the impact of the shock sending her flying.

"Nino!" exclaimed Jaffar, then turned to Ursula. "_You're dead_," he growled.

"Bring it," grinned Ursula.

"Imppala! What's going on?" yelled Hector as he, Lyn, Legault and Shadow rushed to the scene. Suddenly, noticing Jaffar, Hector frowned. "Hey, isn't that..."

"It's Jaffar!" noted Legault. "But why is he fighting against Ursula?"

"He's here with Nino to assassinate the prince!" Imppala answered quickly. "But Nino's joined our side now..."

"Good grief, Nino's here as well?" Legault breathed. "Well now, you lords really keep your lips tightly closed, no?"

"It's _him!_" Hector growled. "That's the guy who stopped us from rescuing Lord Elbert! And I'll bet he's the one who killed Leila! I'm going to..."

"Wait, Hector!" Lyn shouted, grabbing onto the axeman's armour. "Jaffar's fighting against the enemy, isn't he? That mean he's not on their side anymore!"

"And he also left the prince unharmed," added Eliwood. "That gives us reason enough to trust him."

"_How can you be so calm?_" screeched Hector, but it wasn't the time or place to argue any further.

"Sneasel, Quick Attack!" ordered Jaffar. The Sharp Claw Pokémon dashed across the floor, mimicking the assassin's movements as they charged at Ursula.

"Ninetales, Imprison!" The Fox Pokémon raised two of its tails, arranging them in a cross position while emitting a furious red glow. Without warning, Sneasel tripped over its feet, apparently unable to continue its swift assault, prompting Jaffar to run to its aid. "Burning Blight, now!"

"Niiiine!" Howling, Ninetales breathed out a brightly shining orb of flame, which floated nastily around Jaffar and Sneasel before sinking into Sneasel's body.

"Sneasel!" Jaffar cried out as his Pokémon winced in agony.

"Burning Blight?" echoed Shadow.

"It's Ursula's combination move!" explained Legault worriedly. "It makes use of both _Will-o-wisp_ and _Confuse Ray_ to wear down the opponent over time!"

"Grrr..." Realising that Sneasel was severely weakened, Jaffar threw his cloak over himself and Sneasel, and a split second later, he wasn't there anymore.

"You can run, Jaffar..." cooed Ursula. "But you can't hide! _Heat Wave!_"

"Blast!" Hector cursed, as Ninetales reared its head for the attack. "Wartortle! Protect and Rapid Spin!"

"Niiiiiiiine!" A huge breath of fire emerged from Ninetales' mouth, sweeping across the entire hallway in a ferocious blast of wind.

"TOR!" Emerging from its Pokéball, Wartortle withdrew into its shell, spinning around while generating a protective shield. The force of its spin managed to allow the forcefield to spread out, thus shielding the entire group. Jaffar, on the other hand, was not as lucky. The Angel of Death staggered out from his hiding place, still clutching his Sneasel, before collpasing onto the floor.

"_Jaffar!_" screamed Nino.

"Ha ha ha... So ends the Angel of Death," Ursula smirked, before she realised that Jaffar and Sneasel... had crumbled into dust. "What!"

"Hail attack!" shouted Jaffar's voice from above, followed by a flurry of sharp ice particles that rained down on Ursula and Ninetales, slashing at their skin.

"Ugh..." Feeling the red liquid flow down her neck, Ursula cringed as Jaffar and Sneasel appeared in front of her. "That was..."

"Substitute!" realised Imppala. "It's the attack where the Pokémon generates a clone of itself for a quarter of its health, which absorbs all status effects and damage, leaving the original unharmed!"

"Ninetales!" shouted the Blue Crow. "Burning Blight again!"

"Sneasel, Taunt!" At Jaffar's command, Sneasel grinned cheekily at Ninetales, angering it and halting the disruptive attack. "Snowstorm Assault, now!"

"Snea-SEL!" Leaping into the air, Sneasel began to spin around with _Swords Dance_, as its fists started to generate ice around it from its _Ice Punch_. Suddenly, it charged at Ninetales, spinning like a mini-tornado of ice, furiously slashing away with _Fury Cutter_.

"Ninetales! Flamethrower!" cried Ursula. Her Fire-type immediately unleashed a pillar of flame at the incoming Sneasel, but to no effect. The determined weasel Pokémon drilled through the fire like a ballista missile homing in on its target. At the moment the two made contact, Sneasel slashed furiously at its enemy, dealing considerable damage. In a matter of seconds, Sneasel jumped up, landing metres away from Ninetales who fell to the marble floor, dead.

"What!" Ursula exclaimed, but she had her own problems to take care of...

"Hya!" Jaffar flew towards her, a cloak of shadow, his eyes glinting like his swords...

**_SCHING! SCHING! SCHING!_** Everyone else watched silently as Jaffar administered his silencing technique, before landing next to Sneasel in a backwards flip.

"...Uww...gaa... This can't... Lady Son...ia..." With that final whisper, the body of Ursula slipped into pieces where Jaffar had slashed her, collapsing into a small heap.

"...! Footsteps!" noted Shadow suddenly. "The guards must be coming!"

"Seems like it," agreeed Eliwood. "We should go while we still have the time."

* * *

"Ah! The lights are back on... Am I safe? What happened to those people?" Zephiel looked around, then realised with a jolt that he might not have been the only target. "I have to make sure Mother is well... Hello! Is anyone there?" he called.

"Prince Zephiel!" shouted the guardsmen who barged into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," smiled the prince. "Maybe... I suppose those people can wait," he thought.

Meanwhile, outside...

"Jaffar!" squealed Nino, hugging her friend tightly. "I'm... glad you're well..."

"Nino..." Silently, Jaffar breathed a sigh of relief. Nino was safe now, at least. Looking up, he saw the towering figure of Hector. "...Why do you not kill me?" he questioned.

"Me, I'd like to rip you limb from limb right now," replied Hector in the calmest tone he could muster. "But this kid Nino is here and all..."

"You didn't take the prince's life," explained Lyn. "So we won't take yours. It's that simple."

"So naive," sneered Jaffar. "Do you know how many of your friends I've killed?"

"You _monster!_" Hector snarled. "I'll...!"

"Hector! Calm yourself!" interjected Eliwood.

"Get out of my way, Eliwood! I'm going to kill him!" Fuming, the Ostian raised his Wolf Beil high above his head.

"Stop it!" Nino screamed.

"...Hey!" frowned Hector, noticing that Jaffar had not moved an inch. "Why don't you draw your sword?"

"I've not been ordered to," Jaffar replied simply.

"Ordered to?" repeated the Ostian.

"Please... forgive Jaffar," pleaded Nino. "I beg you..."

"Bah..." growled Hector as he lay down as axe. "You live, for now."

"I know some sins cannot be forgiven... but right now we need all the help we can get to defeat Nergal." Kneeling down in front of the assassin, Eliwood extended a friendly hand. "Jaffar... you were planning on throwing your life away, correct? If you've really come to regret all that you've done, why don't you come with us?"

"Regret?" sniffed Jaffar. "Such emotions mean..."

"Jaffar!" Nino nudged the assassin in the side.

"...If you wish," relented the Angel of Death.

"That's good, isn't it, Nino?" Lyn smiled.

"Mm! Thank you! Thank you!" squealed the mage.

* * *

Elsewhere, the figure of Limstella stood over Ursula's body. The sage had warped into the castle unnoticed and picked up the dead valkryie before teleporting out again.

"Ursula... Beyond hearing so soon?" murmured Limstella, holding an open palm over the corpse. Instantly, Ursula's dead body disintegrated into billions of glittering particles, which gathered into Limstella's hand and coursed through her body.

"...This is quite excellent quintessence," Limstella remarked. "I believe Lord Nergal will be pleased."

Without warning, Limstella then vanished into the night, as if she was never there.

* * *

The next morning...

"What could His Majesty be thinking?" grumbled Murdock as he entered the castle grounds. "Detaining me for so long, with no just cause... What!" he suddenly exclaimed, realising something was amiss. "No... It can't be... The prince..."

"Commander! Commander Murdock!" shouted a soldier running towards the General. "You... You must come..."

"What's happened?" Murdock questioned.

* * *

"My apologies for the wait," bowed the steward in the waiting room. "The queen will see you now."

"Very well," nodded Pent.

"Let us proceed," declared Louise.

"The queen of Bern... Even if it is a private audience, courtly niceties aren't my strong suit," remarked Hector.

"Mine, either," agreed Lyn.

"Let's go," urged Eliwood. The five lords and two tacticians followed the steward down a hallway before arriving in a regally decorated room.

"Ah, so you've returned," Hellene smiled serenely. "And you were successful? You recovered the Fire Emblem safely?"

"...Queen Hellene. Has no one told you?" Eliwood frowned. "Last night in the manse..."

"Oh, something about assassins sneaking in, wasn't it? I've no time for such trifles," sniffed Hellene. "Quickly, the Emblem."

"..." Wordlessly, Eliwood reached into his pocket, producing the blazing jewel.

"Ah... Without a doubt, this is the Fire Emblem," grinned the Queen as she held it up to the light. "Ha ha! With this, my Zephiel holds rightful claim to the succession! Now, it will never pass to that annoying Guinivere... Ha ha ha."

"Queen Hellene..." prompted Eliwood.

"Oh, yes. I'd forgotten," smiled the Bern royal. "Your promised reward... The road to the Shrine of Seals, was it not?"

"I have a pressing question to ask of you first," Eliwood interrupted. "What is His Royal Highness Prince Zephiel to you?"

"I... beg your pardon?" Hellene frowned.

"His Highness Zephiel is your trueborn son, isn't he?" questioned the Pheraen. "Or is he, like the Fire Emblem, nothing more than a tool for securing the throne?"

"How _dare_ you!" seethed Hellene. "Such insolence! To whom do you think you are speaking?"

"This has nothing to do with title!" shouted Eliwood. "You are free to possess your own desires and aspirations. But your own innocent son... How can you do anything that places His Highness' life at risk?"

"What? What do you mean?" frowned the Queen. "Of what do you speak..."

"Didn't you hear us?" Lyn interjected. "Assassins nearly killed..."

"Lyndis. That's enough." Turning to the Queen of Bern, Eliwood quickly bowed. "...I beg your leave."

"Wait right there! We are not finished!" Hellene screeched as the seven people turned and walked out of the room. "Someone! Someone stop these insolent children! Someone!"

"My lady Queen." Suddenly, Murdock entered the room and presented himself.

"Murdock!" exclaimed Hellene. "I thought you'd been summoned to the castle by His Majesty."

"That's correct. I've only just returned," nodded Murdock gravely. "One of my men told me all that happened last night... There's something I must inform you of, your Majesty."

* * *

Outside...

"Well, that's that, huh?" remarked Hector.

"...Lord Pent, Lady Louise, I ruined a perfectly good opportunity," apologised Eliwood. "I'm terribly sorry."

"You said nothing that I did not agree with," replied Pent, placing a hand on Eliwood's shoulder. "Do not think long on it."

"Lady Hellene has changed," lamented Louise. "Before she got married, she was a kind woman who wanted to be a good wife and a good mother.

"She and the king are ill-matched. She has suffered much," Pent nodded. "And now, she is obsessed with the succession. Such a sad life..."

"...His parents are alive, yet they're both awful," commented Lyn. "I feel so sorry for him."

"Even if it was just, I should have left it unsaid," Eliwood sighed. "I angered the queen, and in doing so lost the only aid we had in Bern."

"It's over and done with, milord. No sense worrying about it now," comforted Shadow.

"I agree. We should move on and consider our next course of action," proposed Imppala. "...Wait! Who's there?"

"Go no farther." Everyone else turned back to see...

"Queen Hellene?" Hector exclaimed.

"What are you... Where are your guards?" asked Eliwood.

"Your name... It is Eliwood, yes? Take this book and this seal." So saying, the Queen placed her two items into the surprised Pheraen's hands. "My reward to you."

"Your Majesty?" Eliwood frowned.

"This book contains the road to the Shrine of Seals. The seal was a wedding present from Count Reglay from Etruria. I was saving it for Zephiel, but... I believe at this time that you need it more," explained Hellene. "Furthermore, your path will remain clear for the next three days. No matter what happens during that time, Bern's soldiers will not move. I can make no promises about the king's own troops, though."

"You have done more than enough. You have my heartfelt gratitude," smiled Eliwood. "But, Your Majesty... Why all of this for us?"

"I want to thank you, not as a queen, but as a mother," Hellene replied softly. "For saving my son, I am forever in your debt... Now, you should get going."

"...Queen Hellene." Silently, everyone watched the Queen as she retreated back into the manse.

* * *

"Zephiel."

"Mother?" Looking up, Zephiel saw Hellene standing next to him. "Is something amiss?"

"You... You've endured much heartache because of me," whispered Hellene, bringing her son into a close embrace. "...I'm sorry."

"Th... That's not so!" Zephiel protested.

"Zephiel... My dear, irreplaceable son." Hellene smiled, then declared, "From this day forward... I want us to live together as one loving family. Your father and I... and your sister, Guinivere, too."

"Mother..."

"I am ashamed of the way I have behaved," continued Hellene. "The king may not forgive me for the woman I have been. Yet I shall make recompense, no matter the time. I want to change. If I speak to him from the heart, someday, he will understand. After all... we are a family."

"That's right!" agreed Zephiel. "He will see."

* * *

"So the book is a map, but what's this 'seal'?" pondered Hector.

"This is a... Heaven seal," recognised Eliwood. "To receive something so valuable..."

"She really listened to you, didn't she?" Hector grinned. "Let's take them and go!"

"She listened to us, didn't she?" Eliwood smiled.

"That's right," agreed Lyn. "All of us!"

"I guess..." shrugged Hector.

"Let's make for the Shrine of Seals!" declared Eliwood. "Once we make it there, something's bound to happen!"

* * *

Imppala: So... I suppose we'll wait for the next chapter. Dang, now I wish I had dragged ShadowedTactician along by the collar with him screaming and flailing and...  
Electrike: How about I trade you a Merlinus' Gulpin, two Groznyis and a Bartre's Phanpy for your Lowen's Exeggutor?  
Grim: You know... you could just go over to the printer and print a copy of the fake card like a good author's underling's underling.   
Imppala/Electrike: (mull over the last remark)...Hey!  
Grim: ...Review. 


End file.
